Of Sparks and Cons
by Kyas Nonsense
Summary: Millenia prior to arriving on Earth, Megatron searches for an Autobot spy at a colony that serves primarily Decepticons and Neutrals. What he gets is far more than he bargained for. OC -created and written with TCLindsay.
1. Chapter 1

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter One**

"You're certain Soundwave?" Megatron turned to the silent mech and waited for his affirmation. With a single nod, Megatron smiled and turned back to the screens that created a semi-circle around him. The planet on the central screen spun slowly on its axis, peacefully unaware that it was now caught in the middle of a war.

"Windsplittter!" Cascade called, bending down to see under the overhang of the organic's residence. One of only two sparklings on this planet, Windsplitter tended to wander far and wide while she was on her own. None of the organics messed with her and she knew all of the Cybertronians that had created a colony here. Still, Cascade found it unnerving whenever his sparkling disappeared right from under his faceplate.

"Cascade, is something wrong?" Amala asked as Nahallia followed her out. Amala was the local healer; a tall, slender feline tilted her spotted head to one side as she regarded him calmly.

"Windsplitter has left again, mother," Nahallia responded for Cascade, stepping down from the porch and moving to stand beside the tall Cybertronian. Her head barely reached his knee.

"Nahallia is right, if I may borrow her for a moment?" Cascade requested, standing to his full height once more and looking up toward the distant mountains.

"Of course, I am in no need of my cub's services at this time, much luck in your search," Amala bowed slightly before turning and walking back into the residence with her back straight and her shoulders squared.

"Thank you… Nahallia, can you go search the village? I don't want to make a mess of the marketplace… again," Cascade grimaced at that particular memory.

"Sure thing, Cascade, just give me a holler if you find her first," Nahallia requested as she took off at a run toward the village square. Cascade watched her until her long tail disappeared into the dust that her powerful strides kicked up. It would never cease to amaze him how fast such tiny creatures could travel.

Moving beyond the main road and into the brown savannah that surrounded the village on all sides, Cascade continued to search for Windsplitter, moving aside any object that got in his way. Something about the way Windsplitter disappeared so suddenly sat uneasily in his spark. She had been acting strange, well stranger, for the last few weeks. It was as if she were two different femmes. But he didn't see how that was possible. Even the medic had said it was just a phase that all sparklings went through. That she was starting to manifest her own personality. Still… something didn't feel right.

He was pulled from his musings by the sound of thrusters as a flyer came toward him, dropping to the ground and leaning against a tree in a relaxed manner. Rolling his optics, Cascade moved to walk past the mech, only to have him grab his shoulder and stop him.

"Looking for something?" the mech's tone was anything but friendly however Cascade was not about to pass up the chance that the annoying gnat had seen Windsplitter in his travels.

"My sparkling, what else would I be looking for on this dust ball?" Cascade had learned long ago that it was useless acting as though he loved the planet he was currently residing on. In all honesty, he hated it. The dust got into parts where it simply did not belong and caused more issues than it was worth. If not for Nahallia's people, he'd go for another colony all together. But the people of this planet could not possibly protect themselves from the likes of the Decepticons or even the Autobots. They were too peaceful for that.

"Haven't seen the little… sweetie," the flyer growled, knocking a few leaves from his shoulder, the dark red metal gleamed in the bright summer light, "You need me to send her home?"

"If you don't mind," Cascade growled in irritation at the look that gleamed in the red and white flyer's optics.

"Very well," the flyer lifted off and left Cascade in a cloud of dust.

With a servo waving in front of his faceplate, Cascade watched him go before turning his gaze skyward, sighing as he considered the two stars that shone even during the day. One was the largest sun of Altera while the other was a planet that was closest to this one. If it had not been for his bondmate, he'd have never come to this planet in the first place. He'd wanted to take Windsplitter to Altera where the Neutrals had placed a barrier to the war. However Celestial Winds had decided they needed to offer their protection to those who could not manage on their own. And she had lost her spark in doing so.

"And now I'm stuck here because I can't refuse my sparkmate's final wish," Cascade snorted while he stared up at the heavens. His thoughts were interrupted when a new star appeared and began to grow larger. Over the past one hundred rotations of the planet around its sun, he'd never seen a meteorite during the daylight hours. When the long tail suddenly changed directions, he narrowed his optics and cursed under his breath.

Spinning on his heel, Cascade marched through the savannah, his bright yellow optics focused on the tiny village. His last hope was that Nahallia had found Windsplitter and was going to meet him before he had to make his announcement. His worst nightmare was that she had no luck and his sparkling was going to be alone during one of the worst times of her life.

"Mardel," Cascade called to a bent old feline, his spots had started to go gray and the fur on his muzzle was beginning to fall out. The old cat was the leader of this particular village, though how he even managed to leave his residence was unknown to Cascade.

"Cascade, is something the matter?" Mardel asked as one round-tipped ear pricked forward and his rheumy gaze moved over Cascade's shoulder. It was clear when the reason for Cascade's sudden appearance struck him.

"I'm afraid so… I need you to take your people to the mountains and hide in the caves," Cascade ordered steadily, indicating the nearest mountain range, nearly a half-day's run for the felines. But they could make it before anyone reached this section of the planet. Once he was sure the locals were safely away in their hidey-holes Cascade would take Windsplitter back to the main colony, hopefully the 'Cons on the ship would only want to trade for supplies and talk. He didn't even consider the possibility of the ship belonging to an Autobot contingent or Neutrals. Most of the colonists on this world were Decepticons or Neutrals. A well-known fact.

Mardel did not respond at first, then with quivering whiskers and fear shining bright in his dull yellow eyes, he nodded and turned on his heel, making his slow way down the main street of the village. Cascade watched him go until he'd reached the warning bell and begun to ring it. Once he was certain that the old cat could draw all of his people from their residences, Cascade began to earnestly search for Nahallia and Windsplitter. He'd be damned if he allowed his sparkling to suffer through the upcoming battles alone.

Lying at the top of the watch tower that overlooked the eastern rim of the island taken over by the Cybertronian colonists, Duskwalker stared off into the distance and sighed. Far below her on the water's surface, she could see crews of spotted felines pulling nets from the water, carefully avoiding the salty drops. Each net was filled to capacity with fresh fish. This was a daily ritual for the locals and Duskwalker often wished she could speak to them about it or even try the fish. Though she doubted the latter was possible. Simply by looking like, and often acting like, a feline herself did not constitute the ability to eat the same foods. Stretching her thick paws out before her she yawned and tipped her rounded ears from side to side. She knew that, lying at the top of the watch tower, she was clearly visible. The mottled coloring of her armor would do little to disguise her from any flyers that happened by.

"Dusk, what are you doing up there?" Searazor shouted from inside the watch tower. The mech was leaning of the opening, glaring up at her. Standing and placing her paws on the edge of the tower roof, Duskwalker hung her head down and looked at him upside down. The mech was on the shorter side which gave him an advantage as a member of the watch crew. His optics were a vivid green that seemed to offset the tranquil blues and greens of his armor.

"Watching the fishers on the sea," she stated innocently enough. Searazor huffed out a ventful of air and shook his head.

"You're not supposed to be up there and you know it. Come on, get down," Searazor ordered, waiting with a tapping ped.

Rolling her optics and sighing, Duskwalker did as he 'asked' and leapt down easily to the railing surrounding the interior of the tower. As she reached the floor inside she transformed into her robot form and crossed her arms. The other two mechs inside the tower looked over at her with knowing grins before turning back to their work.

"Remain off the roof, what would you have done if you'd gotten hit by an electrical storm?" Searazor admonished, rubbing the smooth surface between his optics. This wasn't the first time he'd had chase her from the roof of the tower. And it most likely wouldn't be the last.

"Noticed it before it reached the colony," Duskwalker responded without an ounce of sarcasm. Electrical storms moved slowly over the seas. Though they did tend to gain power in the meantime.

A few snickers from the other watchers made Searazor cringe before shaking his head with a sardonic smile, "You win… what's old Renegade up to these days?"

"Repairing the weather warning system," Duskwalker answered as she sat down on her haunches and wrapped her tail around her front paws.

"That glitch Farshot managed to break it again, huh?" Searazor snorted taking a seat at the control panel and leaning back against the console. Following his movements with her golden optics, Duskwalker shrugged. She didn't know what had happened only that she had not felt like going with Renegade to the job. Farshot tended to try and use her as target practice if she wasn't careful. Not even Renegade could get it through that mech's head that she wasn't a toy.

A sound had Duskwalker twitching her ears as she turned her head and looked up out the windows. The mechs in the tower did not have to ask her why she was looking; everyone knew her audio receptors were far more sensitive than theirs. Instead of asking her what she heard they all abandoned their posts and looked out the windows.

"Frag it," Searazor swore before spinning from the view and rushing to the console, "Dusk, go home. Get there fast and stay there."

Duskwalker, though curious as to what had them up in arms, did not argue. Instead she leapt to her pedes and darted down the stairs that lead to the dusty earth below. Emerging from the tower's stairway she stopped and looked skyward, watching as a ship began its final descent. It would not be long before it landed. It looked far more aggressive than the other ships that landed here and she did not doubt the turrets were in fact weapons. Slipping into the shadows she darted in and around the different buildings and piles that littered the colony streets.

Reaching the landing field as the ship put down, Duskwalker stopped and skulked in the shadows, watching. There was no way for her to run across the field without being spotted by the ship's occupants. But she had a chance of remaining hidden in the deeper shadows of the buildings.

Nahallia ducked down under an overhang and smirked, her fangs glistening in the hot sun as she spotted her prey. Hidden deep in the shadows, her legs and arms curled underneath her, was Windsplitter. The little sparkling had hidden from the sun and fallen asleep… or rather, into recharge. Shaking her head at the difference, Nahallia reached out to Windsplitter and pulled her out with a grunt. Compared to the cubs of her village, the Cybertronian sparkling weighed a ton.

Panting in the heat, Windsplitter cradled on her lap, Nahallia looked up with pricked ears as the village bell rang out in warning. Something was happening and it was urgent, however there was no way Nahallia would be able to carry Windsplitter to the bell's location. And she most certainly could not leave the little one alone in the heat of the day.

"Nahallia! The bell, it rings," Char shouted as he trotted up to her and stopped. His powerfully muscled legs flexed as he bent down so that he was nearer to her level. His clear blue eyes shifted across her face before focusing on Windsplitter. He took in the blue and grey femling with slight interest before refocusing on Nahallia.

"Cascade's daughter… I'll carry her, I think I saw him on the other side of the village… at least I assume it was him," Char laughed at his own joke as he took Windsplitter into his arms. Most of the Chartah could not tell the Cybertronians apart.

Nahallia allowed Windsplitter to be taken from her lap. Once the little one was safely away Nahallia stood up and dusted the dust and dirt from the short fur of her legs. Regaining her full height, which meant she came to Char's chest, the top of her head barely scraping his chin, Nahallia spun on her heel and looked to where the bell was hidden behind the cottages. No sign of Cascade.

With Windsplitter in his arms, Char turned toward the opposite end of the dusty road and began to jog back. Turning to follow, Nahallia's long tail twitched as she started to jog after him. The sooner they returned Windsplitter to her father, the sooner they could find out what the bell's tone meant.

Flying over the savannah, the hot wind rushing past his sensors as he startled the local wildlife into a headlong rush toward a gully, Darksky laughed. He may dislike the planet, but he loved the feel of flying. Watching mindless organic animals fall to their deaths was simply a bonus for the Decepticon flyer. After all the nonsense with Cascade worrying over his little brat, Darksky had needed the break.

Unfortunately, before the first of the creatures could actually go over the gully wall, the sight and sound of a landing vessel caught Darksky's attention and he shot up into the air to get a better view. A large Decepticon battle ship was landing at the spaceport on the Cybertronian island. He was too far away to tell precisely which ship it was, but he had a sick feeling in his spark that he could guess. Apparently the rumors were true.

Turning sharply, Darksky headed back over the village at top speed, slowly only long enough to note that Cascade and Windsplitter had been reunited. With a sneer he looked away from them and continued along his flight path to the island. If he had his way, he'd be off of this miserable ball of sand long before the inquisition could begin.

Huddling down in the shadows, hoping the glowing golden orbs on her body did not stand out too much, Duskwalker watched as three mechs stepped out of the shadows of the ship. In the lead, a tall grey mech looked around. Large spikes adorned his armor and his broad, barrel chest bore the mark of the Decepticons. On his right arm was a massive weapon that made Duskwalker hiss softly. Only the enforcers of the island carried weapons here. Behind the grey mech was a tall, slender purple and black mech without a faceplate, or at least it was hidden behind a smooth plate of dark glass. He moved with an air of confidence and looked directly at her before turning to focus on his leader's words. Beside the purple mech was another tall, slender mech. This one was a flyer and grey like his leader. But the expression of pure arrogance on his faceplate made Duskwalker distrust him even more than the one in the lead.

However, when the one in the lead spoke, she knew she had been right to distrust him first.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Two**

Bots of all shapes, sizes, and colors approached the Decepticon battle ship. Each seemed more hesitant than the last. The three mechs standing before the ship's ramp regarded the approaching colonists silently. Walking past the gathered bots, a bent old mech stepped forward and leaned heavily on a thick walking stick. His joints creaked as he moved and his optics flickered in the bright sunlight. The other colonists stepped aside if they were in his way. More than a few murmurs passed among the gathered bots as they turned back toward the ship and their leader.

"The leader of this colony is an old crone?" Starscream snorted and crossed his arms as he glowered down at the ancient mech.

"Starscream," Megatron snarled not bothering to look over at his second in command.

Starscream glowered at the big mech's back before turning his attention forward again. Out of the corner of his optic he noticed Soundwave looking into the shadows to the far left of the landing platform. He tried to see what the silent bot was watching, but was unable to discern anything beyond a few lights in the darkness beside a tall cylindrical building.

"Mighty Megatron, you honor us with your presence," the old mech greeted with a voice that was much like claws being scraped down a metal wall. Only Soundwave managed not to wince at the sound.

A murmur went through the gathered bots and more than a few began to move away from the ship. Before they could get far, a ring of clones took up position around them; each of the identical bots stepping out of seemingly nowhere. Starscream smirked at the shocked expressions on the faceplates of the gathered colonists as they were forced to remain where they were. Soundwave had been doing his job well.

Megatron bestowed a smile on the colonists before taking a few more steps and coming to stand on the hard packed earth of the landing field. Colonists shrank back from him as he looked at them all. Starscream looked to Soundwave and they began to move down the ramp together, coming to stand slightly behind and to either side of the Decepticon leader.

"It has come to my attention that this colony is harboring a criminal," Megatron began, his gaze piercing each of the gathered bots, "This criminal is an Autobot spy that goes by the designation of Finesight." With a palm facing upward, he indicated to Soundwave to show an image of the Autobot.

Starscream watched as a hologram flickered to life, depicting a medium built mech with dark blue and silver armor. Yellow optics glimmered as the figure began to spin in place, revealing the ridge details of his back and the pulse cannons mounted just below his shoulder blades. A few of the colonists began to talk amongst themselves. As more and more became braver about speaking within Megatron's presence, the Decepticon leader sneered at them.

"Silence," the roar was deafening and a few whimpers were heard before all quieted down, Megatron glared at them, "I do not care about this colony's gossip. I only care that you have been harboring one of our faction's enemies."

"My lord," the old mech's voice was breaking further and Starscream had an idea that he was aware of just how close his colony was to being decimated, "I assure you that, if this Autobot is in our colony, none of us were the wiser to his presence."

"Hm, I doubt all of you were completely unaware of his presence," Megatron sneered.

"Please, my lord, if he is here we will route him out, at all costs," the old mech was starting to shake slightly as he hugged his walking stick closer to his body.

"Yes, you will," Megatron snarled with a quick movement of his servo, "With some proper motivation."

The half circle of clones began to walk forward at the movement and the trapped bots began to panic. Standing in the shadow of the battleship, Nemesis, Megatron and his two officers watched the clones tear the colonists apart. Energon puddled upon the ground and the sound of screaming floated away on the warm air.

"Find the Autobot and bring him to me," Megatron ordered as the few remaining colonists that had come to greet the ship ran away. Soundwave transformed and took to the air, shortly followed by Starscream. Megatron watched them fly in separate directions before moving into the colony proper.

Pulling air into her vents and releasing it in quick succession, Duskwalker scooted further back into the shadows as the attack happened. Her rump pressed against the cold steel of the storage building and she whimpered before turning and fleeing. Pounding the ground with her paws, her claws digging into the loose soil, she bolted for Naomi; hoping against hope that Renegade had made his way there already and would be safe from the Decepticon leader's rage.

The sight of the falling bots, all of whom she had come to know over the time she had lived within the colony, continued to play in her processor. Her spark broke with the memory and the pain at not being able to help them. There was simply no way she could have gotten past the Decepticons.

"Cascade, what's wrong?" Windsplitter queried as she looked up at her creator. The mech looked back down at her, a sigh releasing from his vents. Beside him Nahallia's ears twitched from side to side as she sniffed the air and growled deep in her chest.

"We have company," Cascade responded as he carefully scooped his sparkling into his arms and looked back to Nahallia, "Go with the others and hide, Nahl. We'll be fine."

"No, I'm staying here. This is my home and if there is to be a battle, I will take part… besides, you may need my help," Nahallia stated firmly as the hair at the back of her neck began to rise. The sound of a flyer approaching made her look up.

"I'm staying as well," Char snarled. Though to Cascade this proposal seemed to have more to do with Nahallia's refusal to leave.

"Battle?" Windsplitter asked, her light blue optics sparkling slightly in the sunlight. Something in her tone made Cascade pause and look down at her curiously but he soon shook it off as nothing. Most likely just him hearing something that wasn't there because of the worry in his spark.

"You will be going to Renegade's ship… where you'll be safe," Cascade finished a little softly, hoping he was right and that the old Decepticon would be willing to take Windsplitter into his relative protection.

"Oh… but… where are you going to be?" Windsplitter's voice broke slightly this time as she reached up and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"To help our friends," Cascade stated firmly as he closed his optics and pulled air into his vents. It was hot and dusty. As the sound of the flyer came closer Cascade opened his optics and looked skyward. The form on the horizon was unfamiliar and he turned to consider the two young Chartah beside him. In a split-second he had made his decision and pried Windsplitter from his neck to servo her to Char.

"Take her to Renegade as fast as you can… hopefully you will remain unmolested by those who came in the ship," Cascade ordered before returning to his full height and returning his gaze to the sky.

"Cascade!" Windsplitter shouted as she shoved against Char's chest. The male Chartah winced but held firm.

"Silence Windsplitter. Listen to Char and Nahallia, do not disappear on them," Cascade ordered, sighing at the sight of her wide optics before stroking her helmet gently, "This is no place for a sparkling. Now go on, sweetspark and listen to me for once."

"We will get her to safety, Cascade," Nahallia assured him before taking off at a run, dust kicking up behind her powerful strides. Char was not far behind her with Windsplitter clutched to him tightly. Cascade watched, his optics focused on Windsplitter's until they disappeared into the dusty landscape.

A screaming engine forced him to refocus his attention and look skyward. Whatever the flyer was planning, Cascade would find a way to halt it. He just hoped he would see Windsplitter again.

Transforming and driving toward the outer edge of the village, Cascade led a merry chase into the brightly lit savannah. It was not long before the flyer changed course to charge after him, disregarding the fleeing forms of the Chartah people.

Continuing a winding path along the scrub-covered land, Cascade waited for the flyer to get closer before transforming back into his bi-pedal form and sliding to a rough halt. He faced the flyer; his hands balled into fists and held down at his sides as he waited. It was not long before the bot reached him and transformed, landing in the sand and sending a plume of hot dust into the air. A glossy facemask greeted Cascade and he felt his spark freeze.

"Soundwave," Cascade murmured before relaxing his hands and trying not to stare too dumbly, "Then the ship…"

There was no response from the slender Decepticon as he silently regarded Cascade. Something in the way the Decepticon third in command was staring at him made Cascade feel like a bug under a microscope. Suddenly a holo-image displayed and Cascade dragged air into his vents in shock. He'd seen the bot wandering the colony on a few occasions, but he kept mostly to himself.

"I don't know his designation, but he's just Neutral that showed up a few of this planet's solar rotations ago," Cascade commented, hoping the purple mech would take his word for it. If there was one bot he did not want to tangle with, it was Soundwave. As if the stories were not enough, Cascade had been given the special 'gift' of seeing Soundwave in action more than once.

After a few breems of thought, Soundwave nodded and turned away, in the same direction as the Chartah's caverns. Without thinking, Cascade reached out and placed a servo firmly on Soundwave's shoulder. The taller mech turned faster than Cascade could react and hit him in the side, sending him sliding through the gritty, dusty soil.

Grunting and groaning as his systems tried to regain their equilibrium, Cascade got to his knees and knelt in the settling dust, "The Chartah know nothing of our war. This is their planet; please leave them out of this."

He knew he sounded weak and that the Decepticon would very likely simply shoot him for his trouble, but Celestial Winds had given her spark of these people and he'd be damned if he allowed anyone to take that away from her. Getting to his pedes proved harder than he thought and he wondered just what else Soundwave had hit him with besides his fist.

Soundwave did not move. The tall panels of his arms shaded him from the harsh sun as he regarded Cascade silently. Not for the first time, Cascade wished he was able to see the mech's faceplate. There was nothing in his stance to tell him just what Soundwave was thinking or, possibly planning.

A cry of alarm startled Cascade and he spun to face the direction of the caves. His optics shot wide as he saw bolts of blaster fire scorching the stunted trees and scrub. Barely registering Soundwave's movement beside him, Cascade began to run toward the firefight, only to suddenly have his legs disappear out from under him. He slammed into the ground, chest first, with a loud groan. Turning over on his back, he snarled up at the tall Decepticon that stood over him. Raising his blaster, he winced at the yellow optics that reflected back at him in surface of Soundwave's visor.

"Slaggit," Cascade cursed, letting a volley fly. None of the shots hit the quick mech, but he did manage to get loose from the tentacle that had gripped his legs and bound them together. Getting back to his pedes, he limped away and took up a battle stance. Waiting. There was no way he was faster than Soundwave nor could he hope to survive the assault, but he had to be sure that Nahallia and Char had time to get Windsplitter to safety. He also needed to keep Soundwave busy so the Chartah had a chance of escaping the vehicons that had most likely attacked them.

"The Chartah are a peaceful people and I won't let you slaughter them," Cascade growled, "Not while I'm still alive." With that he charged Soundwave with a loud shout, dodging at the last minute to avoid the tentacles.

Turning back to face Soundwave once more, he blinked his optics. Something was missing from the 'Con's chest panel. For the life of him, Cascade could not remember what had been there. About that time he heard a sound like miniature thrusters and cursed, spinning in time to see a flying minicon plummeting toward him. It was the last sight he saw before his optics flickered and he fell to the dusty earth, stunned.

"Hallia!" Windsplitter shouted as she watched her friend being set upon by a Cybertronian of the likes she had never seen before. He was tall with long arms and a slender silhouette, unlike her creator and most of those she knew. His visor was slender and revealed only the glow of a deep purple optic. When he spoke it was soft and laced with acid.

"Char, get her out of here!" Nahallia overrode Windsplitter's cries and watched Char. The tall male had stopped and started to run back toward her, but stopped again at her shout. He looked confused and his tail was twitching erratically, but something seemed to click into place and a look of determination crossed his features before he spun on his heel and pushed on.

Windsplitter continued to cry out for Nahallia, even as she saw the grim smile on the Chartah female's face. Why would Char leave their friend behind? Didn't he know there was no way she could hope to survive against the Cybertronian attacking her? What was happening, why was that Cybertronian attacking Nahallia?

Too many questions flooded Windsplitter's young processor and she dealt with it the only way she knew how, by gripping Char tightly around the neck and crying into his soft spotted fur.

No one else appeared as they continued to run toward the shallow strait that broke the Cybertronian colony off from the Chartah homelands. Beneath her chest, Windsplitter could feel Char's strong heart beating hard and his breathing becoming labored. From long discussions with Amala, Windsplitter knew the Chartah were not meant to run for great distances, instead their bodies had been built for sprinting. Char was running out of steam.

"Char," Windsplitter whispered, "Let me down, I'll run too."

Sliding to a stop, Char looked down at her, his tongue lolling out as he panted hard. Without arguing, he set her to her pedes, grabbed her servo and took off at a slightly slower pace. Windsplitter was being half-dragged but she did not complain. She didn't want to meet up with anymore of those crazy bots and if running/being dragged by Char meant they got home sooner, then so be it.

Reaching the strait, they stopped again. As Char continued to pant, his tail shifting back and forth in agitation, Windsplitter puffed air from her vents and plopped down onto the hard packed earth, sending up plumes of dust.

"Now what?" Windsplitter asked bitterly as she looked out over the smooth water. Bolts of light reflected off of the surface and shouts carried over the still air. Char was shaking his head with wide yellow eyes staring over at the scene. Whoever had come in the ship had laid into the Cybertronian colony mercilessly and were still at it.

"I don't know little one," Char admitted as he slumped to the ground beside Windsplitter, his eyes moist and his fur slicked back with saliva from his panting.

Feeling utterly miserable, Windsplitter started to pull the stunted grass that grew in clumps near the water source from the ground. She sat in the little shade Char afforded and pulled the blades apart before shredding them and letting them fall to the dusty ground. Her optics traveled from the pile of grass to her legs, no longer a gray and blue but a dust brown instead. She'd need a bath after all of this and Cascade hated it when he had to give her baths. The thought of Cascade made her bottom lip tremble as she remembered his orders to stay with Char and Nahallia, which of course was followed by her thinking of her friend being attacked by the strange Cybertronian. All in all, she was simply feeling utterly miserable for herself and was having a hard time not bawling again.

"I've got an idea," Char suddenly said, though he was grimacing at the thought, "Come on, climb up on my back… I don't think the strait is so deep that I can't walk across the bottom. When we get to shore we'll use the storage cylinders to hide behind. Renegade's ship isn't in the central space port so we should be able to reach it undetected." Windsplitter was looking at him expectantly, but it seemed as though he was talking mostly to himself.

"I hate water… why did it have to be water?" Char muttered as he got to his knees and made sure he was low enough that she could climb on.

When she did not instantly jump on, he turned to her with a sad smile and spoke in a low tone, "Windy, we've got to go. Otherwise we'll be spotted sitting out here in the middle of nowhere. Come on now, up you get."

Shaking slightly, Windsplitter nodded and gripped Char around the neck, trying to keep her grip loose enough that he didn't choke. As he started to head for the water, her shaking became worse but she maintained a firm hold and Char did not stop walking. Before she could fully register the cold of the water lapping against her leg armor, Char ducked down and came back up. His fur was slicked down against his skin and she could see the muscles that stood out against the taunt flesh. Even as the fear began to climb higher in her spark, Windsplitter clung to Char and hoped he wouldn't go under again. If he did and didn't come back up… they would both be gone.

Halfway across the strait, the sound of blaster fire erupted nearby and Char startled, losing his footing on the loose sand beneath his massive pads. His head dipped under the water and so did Windsplitter. Crying out, she gripped tighter to him and tried to climb higher. The higher she went, the lower Char dipped. Panic gripped her spark and she reacted. It was the moment she fell into the water that truly paralyzed her.

It was as though her body would not respond to her commands. Her arms refused to move and her legs were frozen. Even her vents refused to operate correctly as the salt water flooded into them. Just as she was certain her worst nightmares were about to be realized, a large servo dipped into the water and pulled her free, sputtering and releasing water from her flooded vents. Char's harsh cough echoed hers and she looked over to see him dangling from the other servo. Dark green armor adorned the arm holding him, in the sunlight she could clearly see the green, but she knew from experience that in a dimmer location, it would look black.

"Easy now you two," Renegade's deep voice cautioned as he carried them to shore and set Char down while he pulled Windsplitter to his chest plating. Blaster fire still echoed around the cylinders, but it had moved further away.

"Renegade… Cascade," Char coughed before he could continue, "wants you to watch Windsplitter… Nahallia…"

Windsplitter looked down to see Char passed out on the wet sand, his fur matted and a few deep scratches in his back. She knew she had done that to him and felt a mixture of regret and shame at the sight. Clinging tightly to Renegade's armor, she looked up at his green optics and blinked.

"Cascade… Nahallia… Renegade, what's going on?!" Windsplitter demanded as she broke down again.

"Hush, little one, I will explain later. First, we need to get Char to safety," Renegade shushed her as he reached down and easily lifted the big feline, tossing him over a powerful shoulder. Windsplitter continued to cry into his armor but managed to keep it to a low enough level that no one would hear her over the screams and fighting.

Within a few breems, Renegade reached one of the cylinders and tapped in a code. The door opened, revealing an empty circular room. Windsplitter peeked out and opened her optics wide as she realized it wasn't as empty as she had thought at first. Golden eyes shone bright in the darkness and an older Chartah female stepped forward, followed by two powerful males.

"Sena," Renegade greeted the female and handed Char to the two males, "There may be others out there… I will bring them if I can."

"Thank you… take care of the little ones and do not worry about us, we will be fine," Sena smiled kindly, her old fangs showing beneath her lips, the right one was broken in half and all of her teeth were yellowed with age.

Renegade nodded and exited the storage building. Moments later the lock mechanism engaged and he was hurrying through the outlying storage area along the edge of the space port. Every once in a while he would slip behind a storage building or a stack of crates before continuing along his way. The fighting seemed most fierce near the center of colony and Renegade forced Windsplitter's faceplate away from the view. Not before she had seen more than a few of the bots she had known most of her young life, lying lifeless on the hard-packed earth. Something clicked in her processor and she closed her optics, willing the sights and sounds to disappear into oblivion. Slowly that wish seemed to come true as she slipped into recharge as a voice began to speak kindly to her over the sounds.

"Renegade!" Duskwalker practically launched herself at her creator, wrapping her arms around his leg arm even as he closed and relocked the entrance to his ship, Naomi. He looked down at her fondly as he held Cascade's femling securely in his arms.

"Sweetspark, I'm very glad to see you here," Renegade sighed heavily as he walked to set Windsplitter down before scooping his own sparkling into his arms and holding her close.

"What is happening? Why are they attacking us?" Duskwalker asked as she sought the comfort he was sending her over their bond.

"…I do not know," Renegade responded grimly. Though he was sure he would soon find out.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Three**

Landing on the hard-packed earth of the landing field, Darksky looked down at the remains of the colonists calmly. Clearly they had not done what Lord Megatron had asked and he'd decided to punish them for it.

'What a shame,' Darksky thought darkly before walking in the direction of the current firefight. It seemed to be echoing back from the colony proper. Screams and shouts interspersed with the blaster fire and the closer he got, the quieter it became until the last of the dying screams extinguished. Clearly he had circled long enough to make sure he came in on the end tail of the battle. There didn't seem to be any reason for him to mess up his paint job by fighting the colonists, not when Lord Megatron had such a strong fighting force with him.

Approaching the central hub of the Cybertronian town, Darksky meandered past the bodies that littered the streets. A few were still functioning and he sneered down at them as they called out his designation. As he reached his final destination, he stopped and leaned against the side of one of the residence's sides. Standing in the center, near the central fountain, was Lord Megatron and before him, none other than Searazor. The young mech looked like he was about to go into status lock at any moment.

"Tell me, watcher, have you seen this mech?" Megatron demanded in a voice that was close to a purr.

Searazor's teal optics looked at the image before him and he pulled air into his intakes in a sudden rush before speaking in answer. All of his words seemed to be muddled together and Darksky was unable to catch any of them. Megatron must have been the same way because he reached down and dragged the younger mech to his pedes and glowered at him.

"What was that?" Megatron snapped as the holo-image disappeared.

"Designation: Catalyst, Primary Function: Volcanic and Subterranean Exploration…" Searazor repeated slower and with fewer stutters. As he finished his statement, Megatron released him and he fell to the ground in a puff of dust and coughing.

Darksky and the gathered vehicons all laughed lightly at the young mech's misfortune of being the one left alive to answer their master's questions.

"There are enough volcanoes on this planet to require such a function?" Megatron sneered, "Or were you all so pathetically fooled by an Autobot that you did not see him standing before you?"

"I do not serve the purpose of bringing in new bots… I merely watch the perimeter for warning signs of electrical storms and possible misconduct… please, Lord Megatron, I had no dealings with Catalyst, nor any of his friends," Searazor implored, staring down at the ground beneath his hands, "Catalyst is silent and keeps to himself. The few he calls friends are geological experts who came to use from around the universe. I have never heard them speak of anything else."

"For a mech that had nothing to do with the 'Bot, you most certainly seem to know a lot about him," Darksky spoke up, looking at his claw tips before looking up at the gathered bots. His purple optics took in the sneers and smirks of the vehicons before finally falling to his Master's gaze. Impenetrable and impossible to read, Megatron was watching him closely.

"You've been to the pub, Darksky, you know how much you hear there," Searazor snapped as he climbed to his pedes shakily. Megatron's gaze shifted to the brightly colored mech before turning back to Darksky.

"You are the one who sent the information to Soundwave. The only Decepticon on this miserable planet to bother noticing a traitor amongst you and yet, you come to me empty handed," Megatron spoke low.

A shudder passed through Darksky at the realization of his mistake, thinking fast he tried to cover his tracks and his aft, "Lord Megatron, I was unable to reach Catalyst, as his party is currently underground. Seekers, such as myself, do not do well in underground battles."

"Then you should have gotten yourself deactivated in the pursuit of my quarry," Megatron replied evenly before turning toward Searazor for a moment longer, "You may go, but take this warning to all who survive, do not cross me again or I will eradicate you all."

"Yes…Yes Lord Megatron," Searazor bowed low before turning on his heel and limping away as fast as he could. Energon leaked from the wounds in his sides and chest plating, but he was still alive and Darksky muttered a curse. Of all the bots he wanted to see dismantled, the little sea-toned Searazor had been one of the highest on the list.

"Darksky, report to Starscream and lead him to the Autobot's current location. Do not return empty-handed," Megatron ordered as he turned his back on Darksky and clasped his hands behind his back. Darksky glowered at his back before taking the coordinates given to him by a vehicon.

Once he was back in the air, transformed into what the locals called a water-skipper, Darksky began muttering darkly to himself. How could he have been so stupid as to forget to nab Catalyst prior to approaching his master. No, wait, it wasn't his fault. That stupid glitch, Cascade, was to blame for this. He distracted Darksky with the nonsense about that little femling of his. Yes, that was it, it was Cascade's fault. But no problem, he'd rectify that soon enough. First he had to find Commander Starscream and report to him. After they found Catalyst and delivered him to the Nemesis, then he would return to find Cascade and make him pay for what he did.

With these thoughts in his processor, Darksky continued along to the coordinates, a dark smirk on his hidden faceplate. Passing over the mountains toward the west, he noticed smoke rising from a small, hidden village and smiled broader. Soon the little vermin would be gone and this planet would be ripe for take over. And best of all, there would be no bleeding sparks left to stop him.

Moaning and whining under her breath, Nahallia cursed the bot that had shocked her into unconsciousness. Every inch of her frame felt as though she had been struck by a power staff. Slowly she blinked her eyes open, wincing at the brightness of the light directly overhead. For a moment she was confused, had a day truly passed since the bot had attacked her? Had she been lying in the savannah heat for that long? But, no, there was cool air blowing onto her fur, making her shiver slightly.

Opening her eyes once more, she squinted and waited for them to adjust to the light. When they did she had to force the panic from the forefront of her mind. High above her was a ceiling, a metal ceiling like in Cascade's residence or Renegade's ship, with a light mounted in a central position to where she lay. Trying to lift a servo to brush the fur on her face down, she was stopped. Her arm would not move further than a few centimeters from the top of whatever she was lying upon. Her legs were the same as her arms and she could now feel the rough bite of something across her abdomen.

A growl escaped her throat as she began to struggle against the bonds. Something inside of the primitive portion of her brain was screaming at her to get free and flee as fast as she could. And even her advanced mind was agreeing. This was one time when instinct was best.

Unfortunately neither part of her brain seemed able to concoct a way to get free of the bonds. Panting, Nahallia lay back against the cold metal she lay upon and allowed her eyes to partially close. A sound caused her to stop panting and her ears to prick toward the far wall. It had sounded like a shuffling of some kind. Opening her eyes, she tilted her head back and tried to see what was making the noise.

A metallic clang followed by a soft curse piqued her curiosity further.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" Nahallia asked quietly. The sounds stopped and Nahallia hoped she had not scared whoever or whatever was making them off. After a few moments, soft footsteps made their way toward her, sounding hollow on the metal flooring.

"Whoa," the voice came from beneath her and Nahallia strained slightly against her bonds to look over the edge of her platform. There, below her, his head barely reaching the top edge of the table she was bond to, was a sparkling. A male one.

"Oh, well hello there," Nahallia tried to keep the pain out of her voice as she pulled at a wound that decided it was time to remind her of its presence. Clearly someone had cleaned her up and bound the wounds inflicted by the Cybertronian, but that did not mean they had bothered with pain medications.

"Are you an alien?" the mechling asked, his optics widening as he tried to see her better by standing on the tips of his 'toes'.

Ignoring the newfound pain, Nahallia laughed lightly, "To you, yes. To me, you are the alien."

"Old Knocky seems to be collectin' you guys," the mechling stated matter-of-factly before disappearing from sight.

A slight fear pierced Nahallia's heart. She had hoped to convince the little one to help her escape and then run to the nearest friendly Cybertronian. She was uncertain of where she was and would need the help. Besides, Renegade would most likely accept responsibility for another sparkling, the old mech seemed to love them.

Then the name the mechling had said struck her as odd. Who was Knocky?

Before she could fuss too much over the unfamiliar name, a deafening screech filled the room and she winced, wishing fervently that she could cover her ears with her hands. Following the sound, two small hands propped themselves up on the table top and then a red and black head followed. Two brilliantly yellow optics stared down at her curiously and she noticed that this mechling had a symbol on his armor. The same one as the mech that had attacked her.

"…My name is Nahallia, what's yours?" Nahallia asked kindly, trying to dislodge the worry over the symbol.

"Wildcharger, they say I charge head first into everything… except Soundwave, I learned that the hard way…" Wildcharger shrugged as he started to pull himself up onto the table.

"Where am I?" Nahallia asked, looking about the metallic room before refocusing on the mechling. His armor was scuffed and dented in places and it looked as though he'd not had a bath in ages. But he seemed to be in excellent spirits.

"The Nemesis, Megsy's warship," Wildcharger answered easily as his optics travelled her body, stopping at the spot that had been hurting earlier, "They hurt you, didn't they?"

"Yes, but it seems someone helped me," Nahallia answered before suggesting, "Perhaps it was your friend? …Knocky."

A laugh peeled out of the mechling before he responded, "Knockout, don't go calling him that unless you want to be used in an experiment… actually don't call any of them by a nickname. They don't like it… and yeah, it probably was him who patched you up." Wildcharger changed position and sat on the edge of the table, his short legs dangling over the edge and swinging back and forth.

"How long have you been here?" Nahallia watched the small shoulders as they went up and down in a shrug.

"Don't know," Wildcharger said before perking up and turning around to face her suddenly with a wide grin, "Hey, do you know any others? You know, like me?"

"I know a lot of Cybertronians… they live in a colony on my world," Nahallia responded frowning when a look of disappointment filled Wildcharger's optics and he looked sad.

"Oh… so no other sparklings, huh?" he looked so dejected and downtrodden that Nahallia's heart broke. She'd grown up with three other litters of cubs, plus her own brother and sister. Seeing any of the sparklings she met reminded her of just how lucky she really had been, even in those times when she wanted to be an only cub.

Sighing, Nahallia looked at him, wishing she could put her arms around his shaking frame, "Actually, there are a couple of sparklings there, plus a multitude of cubs from my own people. If you want, I can introduce you to them… but first I need to get out of here."

She hated herself the moment she said it, the way his optics filled with hope and curiosity at the bribe. She hated that she had to use him as a means of escape when she really should have been worried about his well-being and safety. If they were caught, she hated to think just what those horrible new Cybertronians would do to him. But she had no other choice and, just maybe, she could get him to someone who would take care of him properly.

Wildcharger seemed to think for a split second before getting to his hands and knees and working at freeing her from her bounds. He'd managed to get her right arm loose before a sound she had never heard before met her ears. It was clear that Wildcharger had not heard it, as he was working at the binding that held her abdomen. Gripping his arm tightly, trying to avoid digging her claws into his armor, Nahallia stopped him.

"Charger, I don't know that sound, but I suggest you leave, now," Nahallia whispered urgently as the sound of a light click reached her before being followed by heavy footsteps. Voices soon erupted in the next room over and Wildcharger's expression changed from concern to outright fear.

"I told you to keep an optic on him! The little bratling doesn't know how to listen," a higher voice snapped, there was a tone of arrogance in the voice and also a fair amount of condemnation.

"Knockout and Breakdown," Wildcharger whined before turning to get down, before he made it, however, he looked back and his optics shot wide once more. Crawling back up, he hastily resealed the loop around Nahallia's right arm before going back to his box. He did not make it before the door opened and the silhouettes of two mechs met Nahallia's eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?!" a deeper voice, most likely belonging to the larger of the two mechs, shouted, causing Wildcharger to startle and run away in the direction he had originally come from. Nahallia scowled at the mech as he charged into the room and made to chase the sparkling.

"Blasted runt," the other figure spat before stepping into the illumination of the room Nahallia was in.

She narrowed her eyes and hissed at him, taking in the gleaming red armor and red optics, "Let him be."

"Ooh, kitty's awake," the mech smirked as he approached her with a strange instrument. It reminded her of something Swiftmend would use when checking for injuries on one of the colonists.

Snarling and baring her fangs, Nahallia strained against her bonds as she heard the other mech shoving crates and other offending items out of the way. She doubted he would catch Wildcharger, the little mech seemed to know his way around this place rather well. At the moment, she was more concerned for herself.

"And has a temper," the red mech continued before looking over to where the noise was coming from, "Breakdown, stop throwing my supplies. I doubt Lord Megatron has any intentions of stopping at another station to restock any time soon. He didn't want to do it the last time."

"That little fragger, when I get my hands on him," Breakdown snarled as he approached from behind Nahallia's prison. She favored the blue and white mech with a nasty look before refocusing on the medic, Knockout; who didn't seem to have noticed that the other had returned.

"Why am I here?" Nahallia ground out, not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

"You're here because you're the best specimen I've come across from your people… those blasted clones can't seem to catch anything beyond the smallest sparkling or oldest crone," Knockout stated nonchalantly as he aimed the instrument toward her, "Until now. Though, I have to admit, you did put up a rather nice fight, considering the condition of the vehicon who brought you to us."

"Specimen?" Nahallia choked on the term, it was familiar only because of the Cybertronian scientists she had encountered at the colony. It was not a term she had ever considered putting together with a higher life form.

"Kitty gets it now, does she? Yes, you are my specimen. I intend to find out what makes you tick and if you survive it… I may consider letting you go. Of course, by then I doubt we'll be anywhere near your dusty little planetoid," Knockout stated as he set the instrument aside and turned back to the other, "I take it you didn't catch him?"

"Gee, ya think? KO, sometimes you amaze me and not in good ways," Breakdown snapped before looking over at Nahallia, "But I did leave his way in open, he'll be back."

"I'm sure, just don't let what happened the last time happen again," Knockout growled back, "I don't care for cleaning up such messes and what it did to my finish!" A shudder ran through his body and Nahallia rolled her eyes.

A loud laugh answered this statement, followed by a smack to the shoulder. Nahallia watched in amazement as the big mech disregarded the glower from the smaller and walked out of the room. The silence did not last long as Knockout looked back over at her with a look in his optics that told her she would not like the plans he was making for her. This was going to be a long night but she was determined to endure it. If for nothing else, to see Char and the sparklings again.

Limping and releasing air through his vents heavily, Searazor escaped the central part of the colony. He stopped only long enough to rest against the side of a residence, looking over his shoulder and shuddering. All his stellar cycles as a Decepticon, he'd never met Megatron or his commanders. And he had never wanted to. When he'd gone Neutral, he'd promised himself he'd find a quiet part of the galaxy to hole up in and never think of those horrors again. It had gone well, until today.

"Primus, what have I done? Poor Catalyst…" Searazor muttered, trying hard not to see the bodies that lay limp all down the streets.

Still dragging air heavily into his vents, he did not notice when someone approached him from the side, holding a long, metal pole high over her head. At the last moment, he heard something swinging through the air and managed to dodge to the side, landing painfully on his wounded side with a loud groan.

"SEARAZOR! Oh Primus, I'm sorry!" Dunestar's voice broke over his groans as the sound of metal hitting the hard-packed sand reached his audios, "What did they do to you?"

"Interrogated me," Searazor moaned with a hacking coughing sound emitting from his vents, "But not nearly what he did to the others."

"I know… I'm trying not to think about that… I just hope the sparklings are okay," Dunestar said as she slipped his right arm over her shoulder and helped him get to his pedes.

"I'd forgotten about little Duskwalker and Windsplitter… surely they're okay. Neither Cascade nor Renegade would let anything happen to them," Searazor winced as they began to walk toward the edge of the colony. Just ahead they could make out the sparkle of the sun on the strait between the colony and the mainland. It was deceptively peaceful looking.

"Cascade wasn't in the colony when it got attacked, he stopped by my shop, looking for Windsplitter," Dunestar explained. Searazor got the feeling she was trying to stay calm by talking and he simply let her do it.

"Wandered off again, huh?" Searazor asked with a painful chuckle and a low 'ow'.

"She always does… I can't blame Cascade, he's always busy trying to make sure they could afford their rent and energon… but there were times I wondered if he wouldn't have been better off looking for a new mate," Dunestar continued on, stumbling under Searazor weight.

Looking down at her with sadness, he wondered about her statement. There were only two femmes in the entire colony, aside from the sparklings, and only Dunestar was old enough to bond. Did she have a flame burning in her spark for the mech or was it just Windsplitter?

"Not me, silly," Dunestar chuckled as she stopped and readjusted his arm over her shoulders, "Just someone that would take Windsplitter in servo… Celestial Winds was better at handling that little one than anyone."

"Celestial Winds didn't take anything from her, I remember that much about her," Searazor grinned, looking up at the sound of a flyer overhead, "We need to hide."

With a nod, Dunestar stopped talking and turned them toward the storage cylinders that lined the edge of the space port. The sand was hard packed and showed no signs of passage, but the sureness of Dunestar's steps told Searazor that she knew precisely where they were going. It was not long before they stopped before a cylinder with a red-lit locking mechanism. Helping Searazor lean against the cylinder before looking around, Dunestar sighed heavily through her vents before tapping in the code.

The door swung open and Searazor's green optics went wide when he saw the ten or so sets of optics inside the tiny cylinder. There was only standing room and not much of it. Before he could say or do anything, Dunestar stepped aside and allowed Fixit and Swiftmend to step out. Going to either side of him without comment, the two medics took his arms over their shoulders and half-carried, half-led him into the cylinder.

"Dunestar… was he the only one?" Cliffhanger, a large orange and black mech with dark magenta optics asked as the femme walked in.

"So far," Dunestar answered as the door swung shut and the cylinder was once more cast into darkness.

Communications of fear and shouts for help had cut Quicksilver's outing short. She'd never heard such a commotion at the colony before and her spark was throbbing painfully in her chest as she approached the colony from the opposite side of the watchtower. As she went, she noticed smoke and flashes of light that looked suspiciously like blaster fire. Slowing and stopping at the edge of the colony, she stared, her blue optics trying to focus on what was going on as her audios strained to hear anything that would tell her anything new.

Without warning, a flyer shot out of the colony headed right for her. Before she could move out of the way, he impacted her and sent her flying with a cry of pain. The sounds of him transforming followed her down and they both hit the ground, sliding and flipping as they impacted. Dust stood in the air as Quicksilver groaned and got to her hands and knees with a wince. Looking over, she sighed and shook her helm.

'Darksky, why don't you watch where you're going?' the thought passed through her processor but she remained silent. Slowly she got to her pedes and dusted herself off, wincing at the odd angle her upper right wing was bent at. Pain was lancing through the appendage and there was nothing she could do until she got to Fixit and Swiftmend.

"Slaggit," Darksky swore in his greasy voice as he got to his pedes with rage in his red optics as he focused on Quicksilver, "What do you think you're doing? Hiding up there?!"

Taken slightly aback by the rage in the other flyer's voice, Quicksilver stopped what she was doing and took a step back. Normally Darksky would treat her with disdain but tolerance simply because she was a flyer too.

"I… I wasn't hiding," Quicksilver stuttered as she took another step back from the mech. She didn't get far, Darksky moved faster than she had ever seen him move before and he grabbed her arms. Grinding her dental plates and wincing, Quicksilver rode through the pain in her upper arms from the pain of his grip.

"Like slag you weren't, you were going to warn that fragging Autobot, weren't you?!" Darksky accused, shaking her as though she were a bit of prey in a predator's grip, "You little bratling, a traitor, just like all the rest of your ilk."

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Quicksilver managed between jerks as he continued to shake her.

"Catalyst, you fool, you warned him, didn't you?!" Darksky snapped.

"Please stop, you're hurting me," Quicksilver pleaded, lubricant at the corners of her optics as she tried to pry his claw-like hands from her arms.

"You think I'm hurting you now, just wait till I get you back to our Master," Darksky suddenly seemed positively happy and that caused Quicksilver's spark to twist in fear. She did not know who this 'Master' was and had a feeling she did not want to know anytime soon.

When Darksky moved his hands to take a different grip on her, Quicksilver moved. Wounded wing or no, she was not allowing Darksky to take her anywhere. Igniting her thrusters, she shoved back hard against the ground and managed to hit her mark, singing the other flyer's sensitive leg struts. With a howl of pain he released her and Quicksilver found herself flying backwards once more. Landing a good distance away, she pulled air into her vents and released it, sounding a great deal like a Chartah panting in the heat.

"Darksky! What are you doing playing with that femling?! Lord Megatron ordered you to meet me at my coordinates," a new voice made Quicksilver jump and spin around, coming face to face with another flyer. This one a dark silver with red details, including a tall spire on his helmet; red optics focused on her for a moment before refocusing on Darksky.

"Commander Starscream!" Darksky sounded shocked to see the flyer but quickly came to attention. However, when Quicksilver moved to escape, Darksky's optics shifted and he darted forward to grab her again. Dodging him, Quicksilver slammed into one of the scraggly trees that grew sporadically throughout the savannah.

"Stay put, traitor," Darksky snarled as Quicksilver gripped her left arm as pain lanced into her processor from one of the wounds he'd inflicted.

The last word of the statement got the other mech's attention and he turned toward her suddenly. Quicksilver huffed air through her vents and tried to back further away. She was shaking but when the mech's red optics fell on her, she starting shaking harder.

"Traitor?" Starscream questioned as he approached her. Quicksilver managed to squeeze past the tree and got it between herself and them.

"The one who warned Catalyst before I could nab him," Darksky explained viciously as his optics narrowed and he watched Starscream approach her.

'I don't even know Catalyst,' Quicksilver thought in fear as her spark began pounding so hard in its chamber.

Something seemed to stop Starscream as he turned and looked back at Darksky, "What do you have against this femme?"

Quicksilver nearly fell over, 'Where did that come from?'

"Commander Starscream?" Darksky was now the one backing away from Starscream's slow approach. For the first time, Quicksilver noticed that, though the two were similar in design, Darksky was a good deal shorter than Starscream and a little broader in the shoulders.

"The last time you said something like that, in that tone, I was laid up in the medical bay for over five cycles because Megatron discovered the lie and blamed _me_," Starscream snarled, "What do you have against this femme? She's barely even a femme."

"Hey!" Quicksilver jumped at her own cry of outrage, before ducking behind the tree once more.

A few chuckles emitted from Starscream before he refocused his attention on Darksky. There was something about the way he was glowering at Darksky that told Quicksilver the red flyer was going to have problems soon.

"…Nothing, Commander Starscream… we will go and get Catalyst, regardless of what you believe," Darksky actually deflated and Quicksilver narrowed her optics. It was not like the blowhard to give up so easily. He was planning something. But she felt no interest in speaking to Starscream either. The look in his optics when he'd been going for her had been one that she never wanted to see again.

"Then lead me to his coordinates," Starscream ordered in a sneering tone before transforming and taking off, leaving a darkly scowling Darksky behind.

Quicksilver did not give him a chance to reach her. When he started walking towards her, she darted away and ran as quickly as she could to where the water lapped against the hot shore. Darksky reached out as he began to catch up to her, pulling at the armor on her shoulder. However she managed to get free and slipped beneath the water's surface. A few shots entered the water around her and for a moment, she didn't know what to think. Weapons were strictly controlled on the colony, yet Darksky had some. But this sense of disbelief quickly disappeared as she began to move through the water, her thrusters propelling her forward.

There was only one place she could think of that would most likely offer her sanctuary. She just hoped Dunestar was right about the mech who owned it.

"Renegade," Windsplitter said his name so plaintively that he had a hard time looking at her. She was missing her creator and was extremely worried for him. That he could understand but her insistence upon leaving the safety of Naomi and going to search for him he could not.

"No, Windsplitter, you will remain here," Renegade reiterated for what felt like the hundredth time since the femling had come out of recharge.

"Cascade will be okay," Duskwalker reassured the other sparkling and Renegade smiled thankfully at his cub.

"But he's hurt, I just know it," Windsplitter whispered as she pulled her legs up to her chestplate and wrapped her arms around them.

"How…" Renegade started before rubbing the space between his optics, "the bond." 

Windsplitter looked up at the term, her faceplate showing her confusion, "The what?"

"Bond, between your creator and you," Renegade explained slightly. He was considering how to go into it further with a femling who was not as advanced as his Duskwalker when there was a frantic pounding on Naomi's hull.

"What the… stay here, you two," Renegade directed before leaving the area and making his way to a console outside of the room. Pulling up the footage from just outside the ramp, Renegade's optics narrowed before widening again. He turned from the viewscreen and made his way back to the exit of the ship.

The pounding had decreased in volume and Renegade had a feeling he knew why. He needed to get to the ramp before it was too late. For the first time in a long time, he ordered Naomi to open without him there, coming to a halt to look down the ramp at a huddled mass of silver and blue with water dripping from her body and a puddle forming around her, right upper wing bent at an odd angle, upper arm armor crumpled and in bad need of repair, and several other dents and scrapes from a bad fall – so it appeared. Renegade had few dealings with the little flyer femme, she tended to avoid him, just as she avoided most mechs. Only offering polite conversation if she was engaged in it and even then, it mainly consisted of shy yes or no answers or, if that didn't work, very short ones.

"Quicksilver, what happened to you?" Renegade couldn't help but ask, mindful to keep his voice low and comforting for the youngling standing at his doorstep.

Quicksilver looked up at him with optics that broke his spark before the lubrication spilled over and she threw herself up the ramp at him, wrapping her arms around his middle. Taken aback, Renegade stood with his hands spread for a short while, the reaction was very out of character for the femme and he had a feeling she had just experienced something she'd never been through in her life. Though, by the reactions she had towards the mechs, maybe she had.

"Easy now, little one, come on," Renegade's processor quickly caught up to the situation at servo and he scooped the diminutive form into his arms and took a step back, allowing the ramp to pull up and the doors close. Carrying her into the same room the sparklings were in, Renegade settled her onto a table top, though she was considerably bigger than the two sparklings, she fit well enough that Renegade was able to see the damage in full. Never had he seen her look so downtrodden and beaten before, even when the other flyers were picking at her.

"Can… can you please fix my wing?" Quicksilver asked quietly, she was not looking at him, but at the floor.

"If I do that," Renegade said it gently, "It's going to hurt."

A quick nod before she answered him, "I know, but I need to find out what is happening. Darksky," a shudder went through her and Renegade frowned dangerously, "mentioned something about Catalyst being an Autobot and…and… he believed I'd warned him."

With a sigh, Quicksilver looked up and gave Renegade a fierce look before glancing over at the two femlings beside her. Both of them were staring at her with expressions of curiosity, sadness, and a little horror. Renegade noticed with a partial processor as he considered what she had just said. It spoke volumes as to why Megatron had come to this particular colony. He really was searching for an Autobot spy, just as Duskwalker had heard and not just any spy, but Catalyst.

That could be a nasty battle, especially if it occurred underground.

The battle had no bearing on them and Renegade began to work on Quicksilver's wounds gently. He refused to fix her wing or let her return to the colony. After a few breems of working on her, Renegade noticed that she had gone still and looked down, the femme had fallen into a much needed recharge. It was with a small smile that he laid her down and collected the sparklings, letting Quicksilver be alone for a while.

"Who's Catalyst?" Duskwalker asked the instant the door closed.

"A volcanologist," Renegade answered easily, "He came to the colony after you and I."

"What's a Vulcan?" Windsplitter asked and Renegade looked down at her curiously before chuckling slightly.

"Someone who studies volcanoes and it's volcanologist, not Vulcan," Duskwalker answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh… why would you want to study volcanoes? They're just boring old holes in the ground," Windsplitter stated, looking around as they walked.

Renegade chuckled again, though he was glad that Windsplitter was no longer focusing on her creator, he was concerned about Catalyst or, rather, Finesight. From the times he had run into the mech, he'd seemed like a decent enough bot. And he never seemed to cause any trouble in the colony.

Unfortunately, if Lord Megatron wanted him gone, then he'd most likely have no hope of escaping.

"Unless he's trusting Starscream with the job," Renegade mused to himself as the two femlings continued talking, Windsplitter asking Duskwalker questions and the latter explaining the answers.

"Starscream, what is your location," Megaton demanded over an open communications link. He stood to the side of the colony's main computer console. Soundwave was busy digging through their archives for anything of import and so far had found nothing useful.

"A few breems from the worksite, Lord Megatron," Starscream responded in an irritable tone. Clearly things were not going to the Second in Command's liking. The thought brought a small smile to Megatron's faceplate.

"I expect results, Starscream, no excuses this time," Megatron snarled before cutting the link. He heard a barely audible cry of indignation from the seeker right before the link was cut.

"Have you found anything yet, Soundwave?" Megatron turned toward the silent mech and looked over his shoulder as a thin finger pointed at the screen. It was a manifest of the colony residents, broken down into factions, types, sexes, and even ages. The colony's council seemed to be rather detail oriented, which made it that much easier to flush out the traitorous scraplets that had taken control of his more… loyal subjects.

"What is this?" Megatron's optics narrowed as he spotted an unusual notation, "Two sparklings and a youngling in one colony."

Soundwave stepped aside with a slight nod. None of his soldiers had mentioned the sighting of any of those three bots. Which meant someone had taken them into hiding before the inquisition began.

"Find them," Megatron ordered Soundwave before moving away from the console, "I want to know where they are and who they are with, if they are with a Neutral, deactivate them, otherwise, bring them to me."

No answer was forthcoming as Soundwave transformed and took flight. Megatron didn't need one, he knew Soundwave would do as he was ordered, unlike a certain seeker. If Starscream managed to complete his mission and Soundwave was able to locate the sparklings, then this would be a very successful endeavor. Megatron would have to remember to reward the silent mech handsomely.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Four**

Standing near the window that overlooked the main street before the council chambers, Crankshaft shifted back into the shadows as Megatron emerged. The streets were littered with the bodies of those unfortunate enough to have been caught outside as the Decepticon leaders' rage broke. On his way to the council building, Crankshaft had warned as many as he could. Dunestar had run off to help others, Yellowjacket had disappeared into the sky, and Searazor had darted through the streets, searching for the little femme, Quicksilver.

Any other time, Crankshaft would have teased the young mech about searching instantly for a single femme, but not this solar cycle. No, this solar cycle was different and far more dangerous than the last or any before. He simply hoped that Megatron would be content when the Autobot spy was found and delivered to him. Unfortunately, Crankshaft had a feeling that it wouldn't be that simple. The Decepticon leader was not known for his generosity and now that he had accessed the colony records… Crankshaft shuddered at the thought of what all the mech had learned.

Looking in the distance, near the shoreline where Renegade's ship sat, the sun glinting off the hull, Crankshaft winced before turning and limping over to his communications console. His internal communications systems had long since deteriorated beyond repair, as Fixit had pointed out on numerous occasions; he needed to learn how to take care of himself better. But Crankshaft simply hadn't found the time nor wish to do so. Entering the code for Renegade's link, the old mech typed out a quick message, warning the big mech of what he could expect shortly. Though, judging by the direction Soundwave had disappeared in, it was Cascade who would be the first for a visit.

Hitting send, Crankshaft moved back from the terminal and returned to the window. Down below there was no movement, no sound. It was as if Megatron's arrival had ended all life on the colony. And, perhaps, it had.

Silence greeted Wildcharger's audios as he snuck out of his hiding place. Of all the mechs aboard the Nemesis, he was only truly afraid of two – Starscream and Breakdown. None of the others allowed their tempers to get the better of them when he was around. He was fairly certain that had more to do with Megatron's orders than anything else. Unfortunately, at the moment, Megatron was not aboard and that meant open season on the seekerling.

"Never thought I'd get outta there," Wildcharger muttered as he stood to his full height and stretched his wings and arms. A low growl emitted from somewhere behind him and he lowered his arms and winced. It looked like Soundwave had left a watcher aboard after all.

"Hey…Ravage… what'cha doing all the way down here?" Wildcharger asked uncomfortably as he turned to face the four-legged deployer. She reminded him of the female creature that Knockout had in his med bay at the moment, but she wasn't nearly as pretty.

With a hiss and growl, Ravage started to herd him back toward his quarters; keeping up with him just enough to give him a nudge whenever he stopped walking fast enough for her. When they reached the door, Wildcharger entered his key and went in. Behind him the door shut with a hiss and click and he heard Ravage locking it before padding away down the corridor. With a heavy sigh of warm air through his vents, Wildcharger went to his berth and flopped down. There were cycles when nothing seemed to go his way and this was one of them.

He lay there like that for a while, thinking about nothing in particular when he noticed the small opening at the lower junction of his wall. Wildcharger was bigger than the average mechling his age, but he knew from experience that he could fit in certain vents throughout the ship. And that this was one of them.

"Coulda sworn Megsy had that sealed after the last time I showed up where I wasn't supposed to be," Wildcharger muttered before shrugging and jumping down from the berth, "Might as well make the best of it before he realizes his mistake."

It did not take him long to squeeze into the vent and make his way toward the outer perimeter of the ship. Making sure there were no bots about, he managed to get through the exit into the corridor. For the first time, he noticed he had exited out near the Nemesis's ramp. And it was open with just two vehicons standing watch.

"Sweet," Wildcharger grinned as he jumped from the top of the ramp and swung around below the ship's belly, careful to be quiet.

An all-too familiar voice stopped him from going further and he slipped behind a few barrels that were sitting not far from the Nemesis's resting spot. Megatron was approaching the Nemesis, alone. This was an unusual sight, even for while he was aboard the ship. Normally either Soundwave or Starscream were hanging around. Not that Wildcharger minded much, it meant he could sneak off without worry that one of the higher ups would notice his disappearance. Once Megatron was back aboard the ship, Wildcharger took off at a loping run, wishing he could fly without being seen. Still, it was exhilarating to be outside of the ship and he'd get to explore a little of this planet that Nahallia called home. Hopefully he'd find a way of freeing her from Knocky before going back on board the ship. But first, he wanted to stretch his wings a little and have some fun.

Two flyers shot overhead as the remaining members of Mardel's village made their way deeper into the maze of caverns. Amala looked up and recognized one as the red mech that tended to torture the wildlife and pick at the younger Chartah. It did not surprise her to see him flying with an unfamiliar flyer.

"Amala, come along," Mhani called from higher up the trail. His darker brown fur was bristled at the sight of the flyers and his blue-green eyes narrowed. Amala nodded at him and made her way across the stony ground slowly.

Her side throbbed horribly and her right leg was sending shooting pains to the hip, but she'd survived the attack, unlike so many others. Mhani took her arm when she reached him and assisted her the rest of the way as she tried to forget the looks of anguish on her friends' faces as they were slaughtered by the strange Cybertronians. Poor Mardel, oldest amongst them, had no hope of escaping the purple fire. He'd given his life making sure the last of the cubs were able to disappear into the caverns. Most of those cubs were now orphans, but they would be well taken care of. The thought of the cubs turned her mind to her own cub, nearly full-grown, but still a cub to her mother. Nahallia hadn't reemerged since leaving to assist Cascade and Char had not been seen either. Looking back over her shoulder at the desolation that was once her home, Amala hoped both of the cubs were safe and out of harm's way.

"Here, here… and here," Groundbreaker walked through the rough-hewn tunnel and indicated three spots on the wall.

Looking to where the broad, dark brown mech had pointed, Catalyst nodded. The marks matched his calculations perfectly. Blasting a hole in the side of the mountain was going to be tricky, especially if they didn't want to ignite the raw energon that was running through the rock in thick veins. Shaking the dirt from his hands, Catalyst stepped aside to allow Reclaimer to step forward and prepare the blasts.

As Reclaimer settled before the wall, kneeling down to reach the lowermost point that Groundbreaker had indicated, he stopped at the sound of his comm's beep. Holding up a servo to the other two, he checked the ID code and his optics shot wide. There was no reason for the little femme to call him, unless there was trouble. She knew where he was and what he was doing.

"Silver, what's wrong?" Reclaimer asked without preamble. Both of the others pulled air into their vents as they approached to find out what was happening.

"Uh huh… well that's not good…" Reclaimer continued to listen while Groundbreaker huffed and began to pace. Catalyst's optics were narrowed and focused on Reclaimer. Too focused.

"All right, we'll keep an optic out," Reclaimer ended the communication and stood to turn to Catalyst, a dark look in his red optics as he regarded the shorter mech, "We've got company coming and it's not the good kind… Would you like to share something with us, Catalyst?"

Catalyst stepped back slightly and crossed his arms over his broad orange and yellow chestplate, his orange optics narrowing further as he regarded the larger mech. Groundbreaker approached from Reclaimer's other side and watched in agitation. There had been a part of Catalyst that was starting to think he'd been pushing his luck, staying with this colony for so long, but no one had ever looked at him sideways and it'd been kind of nice for a change.

It seemed that was all about to change, however.

"What would you like me to share?" Catalyst asked, locking optics with the reclamation and explosives specialist.

"I just got a curious communication from Quicksilver, it seems Megatron's warship has landed and decimated our colony," Reclaimer spoke in a clear, calm tone. Even as Groundbreaker released a ventful of damp air and stared openly between the two of them.

"What?! Why?! We've never done anything to him!" Groundbreaker shouted, his green optics wide with shock.

"Apparently, we've been hiding an Autobot spy for a number of solar cycles and did not even know it," Reclaimer stated without looking away from Cataylst's optics, "Isn't that right… Finesight."

A growl started deep in the pit of Catalyst's tanks as he began to move back from the two miners. How Megatron had come to the knowledge of his presence, he did not know. But he wouldn't allow himself to be scrapped, as badly as he felt for the colonists that had taken him into their fold without so much as a question as to his alliance. He didn't make it far before Groundbreaker moved to block his path, a glower aimed in his direction.

"You got our friends deactivated and you think we're going to let you run?" Groundbreaker ground out in his deep, booming voice.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt," Catalyst stated firmly, "However someone must have discovered my secret and let him know… if I'd known…"

"You'd have left and Megatron still would have come and razed the colony when he didn't find you," Reclaimer finished, "However… you are a part of this colony and we protect our own. I may have a plan to get you out of here without Starscream and Darksky seeing us help."

"Darksky's in on this? I'm in if I get to burn his aft in the process," Groundbreaker grinned evilly as he took in Reclaimer's grim nod of acknowledgment.

"Quicksilver saw them a short while ago and they were heading this direction, if we want to get this done right, we're going to have to hurry. We'll have the home-field advantage underground, but if this gets taken topside, we're all in for it, thick armor or no," Reclaimer stated unnecessarily before hefting his pick and retrieving the explosives, "Groundbreaker, find the weak spots in the wall and get ready to blow this mine all the way to Cybertron."

With a quick nod of his helm, Groundbreaker began to scan the walls and ceiling. Reclaimer moved back and Catalyst moved to stand near his shoulder, having to look up to see the mech's faceplate. There was something there, behind the optics that Catalyst couldn't read.

"As soon as Megatron is gone… I will leave as well," Catalyst assured Reclaimer.

"Good idea," Reclaimer intoned deeply, "If you'd gotten 'Silver hurt, I'd have ripped you apart myself, Finesight." The threat was snarled and Catalyst took an involuntary step back. He knew the old 'con was close with the youngling, but he'd not realized just how close the two apparently were.

"Understood… I will make sure to keep that in mind," Catalyst responded feeling Groundbreaker's optics on him as well, "Let's make sure this plan works, then you won't have to worry."


	5. Chapter 5

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Five**

Standing at the edge of the water that bordered the colony, cutting it off from the Chartah lands, Cascade watched as the smoke began to fade. Fires were starting to spend themselves with little fuel to feed upon and bots that had ignited from the weapons fire were beginning to burn out. A weight had entered his spark as he came upon the sight and it was not lifting, even though he knew Windsplitter was safe. The emotions she was sending him, unintentionally, were happy and content, though he could feel her worry and concern as well. That was starting to ebb slightly, however, and he was glad she was with Renegade for that reason. If it hadn't been for the old miner, Cascade didn't know what he would have done when Megatron's ship appeared.

A sound reached his audios and he stiffened as he instantly recognized it as Soundwave's distinctive emission. Looking toward the sky with its low-hanging clouds, Cascade muttered a curse and turned to leave. He wasn't sure where he could go to disappear, but he did not want to draw the mech's attention again.

Cascade made it as far as the edge of the Chartah caravan roadway before Soundwave landed before him. The mech transformed mid-landing and looked at him silently.

"What now?" Cascade asked, exasperated. All he wanted was to turn around, get across the water, and return to his sparkling. Why was the Decepticon commander focusing on him so much anyway? He'd been a good 'con up till he'd gotten involved with Celestial Winds. And she had been a good 'con too. So, why was Megatron so hell-bent on hunting him down all of a sudden?

There was no verbal response from the mech, but he did lift a long, skinny finger in the direction of the warship. At least that was the only thing in that direction that Cascade could imagine he was indicating. With an irritable sigh, Cascade spun on his heel and marched off. He didn't feel like tangling with Soundwave again anytime soon.

"There, the entrance to the energon mine where Catalyst waits to be captured," Darksky intoned silkily as he indicated the massive opening. He knew that Reclaimer and Groundbreaker would be present as well and wouldn't mind seeing them get the slag beat out of them. Primus knew Reclaimer had done it enough times to Darksky and Yellowjacket, as well as a few other mechs, who had dared to approach the femme, Quicksilver.

"Very good, proceed while I contact Lord Megatron to let him know we have arrived," Starscream stated in an oily tone as he made to transform and land.

Darksky followed suit with a dark glower turned to the other seeker, "I am not entering that Primus-forsaken hole in the ground alone, have you lost your circuits or something?"

Before starting his communication, Starscream turned toward Darksky and glowered at him, "I am the commander here and you will do as I say."

"I don't give a canga rat's aft that you're the commander here. I've not been under your command for stellar cycles. I am NOT going into that hole," Darksky snarled, indicating the opening into the mind with a long, pointed index finger, "alone."

For a moment, Starscream seemed slightly thrown by the Charatah saying, but shook his helm and lowered his servo, only to hold it at shoulder height. The missile located on that appendage seemed to stare balefully at Darksky. Yet he did not back down. This was not that blasted Renegade or Cascade, or even Reclaimer. This is a skinny, irritating seeker who thought himself better than his brethren. He was worse than that little femling.

"Make your call, Starscream I'm sure Lord Megatron," Darksky twisted the title and name sneeringly, "is waiting with baited breath."

Another Chartah saying. What was wrong with him this cycle? He hated those little flea-bitten mongrels worse than most of the colonists.

With a huff and slight snarl, Starscream moved away. Clearly he hadn't wanted Darksky privy to the conversation. That would explain why he'd wanted the other seeker to enter the mine alone. Following him at a safe distance, Darksky listened in to the groveling communication. His optics narrowing and glowing brighter with ever ingratiating word the second in command used. Once the link had been severed, Darksky launched himself bodily at the other seeker, slamming into him far harder than he had even slammed into Quicksilver.

"You piece of slag!" Darksky practically screamed, going over the words in his head. Starscream had claimed all responsibility for finding the mine, throwing Darksky under the ship, so to say. Megatron now believed that Darksky had done nothing more than follow the tall, silver seeker. As if said seeker would have been capable of finding one mine in a mountain covered in hundreds of them.

"Wha…What are you doing?!" Starscream shouted, his voice rising closer to a scream as he was attacked blindly.

Darksky did not bother with words as he managed to straddle Starscream's body and began using his fists. This didn't last long as the silver seeker caught his bearings and snarled at the red one. Before Darksky could react, Starscream brought his arm up and slammed a fist into Darksky's faceplate. When the red seeker's head snapped back, he felt Starscream move and throw him off. Sky flew by above him as he was flung before sliding in the dusty, gravelly sand of the savannah.

Getting to his pedes some distance away, Darksky wiped blue energon from his lower face and growled deep inside his chassis. He noticed, with some satisfaction, that Starscream was starting to appear frightened. However, that did not last long and the second in command raised his arm.

"You always were an irritant, Darksky. I should have done this before Megatron had the chance to banish you to the outer worlds of Decepticon rule," Starscream sneered just before the missile launched.

Snorting and simply stepping aside, Darksky watched as the missile flew past his faceplate, the thrusters throwing soot and heat against the silver metal before it disappeared in the direction of the colony, "That all you got, Screamer?"

The smirk on Starscream's faceplate was warning enough for Darksky to spin on his heel and dodge as the missile returned. Watching it, he noticed that it seemed to be heading for the one whom had launched it. A seeker seeking a seeker. If not for the seriousness of the situation, he'd have laughed.

When Starscream realized his missile was now chasing him, Darksky did start to laugh. By the time Starscream was running around with flailing arms, Darksky was on the ground laughing so hard he could no longer pull hot air into his vents.

Eventually the missile was finally destroyed and Starscream stalked over to where Darksky sat upon the ground, watching with disinterest. His rage had come to an end and now he simply wanted to get on with Megatron's orders. When the second in command was nearly ten pedes away, Darksky got to his pedes, approached him, set a servo to his shoulder and smirked. Starscream glared at him but his optics were slightly wider than normal with surprise at being approached.

"Just like old times, huh Screamer," Darksky said with a laugh as he patted the seeker on the shoulder before striding toward the mine entrance. He doubted their battle had gone unnoticed by the miners and knew that it was time to be aware of how dangerous the entrance may be.

It took a few moments before Starscream recovered enough to stalk after him. A few of the curses that left the other seeker's mouth made Darksky grin broader. Before he could say anything, however, they had reached the mine entrance and both were completely sobered. Looking down into the dark shaft with no space for open flight, they both felt their sparks drop and freeze up slightly at the thought of entering.

"You first," Darksky intoned, indicating the hole.

"No, really, you first. I insist," Starscream responded, his hands clasped tightly behind him and his back straight. If not for the dust and energon on his armor, he'd look every bit the commander he was.

"Commander should take point," Darksky pointed out.

"I am ordering you to go first," Starscream snapped, narrowing his optics as he dared Darksky to argue against that.

"…Fine, have it your way," Darksky groused as he turned and approached the entrance delicately as though it might turn into a mouth and bite him.

Starscream didn't move and Darksky glowered at him before thinking for a moment, "Together?"

With a stiff movement, Starscream sneered before nodding quickly and preparing to fight, should the need arise. Neither one wanted that to happen.

Entering the mine, their optics adjusting to the lack of light, both seekers shook slightly as they felt the walls closing in around them. It wasn't just the walls though, it was the ceiling as well. When Darksky looked up, his optics lit up the ceiling and hundreds of organic optics glowed right back at him. Shuddering, he looked away and continued along the tunnel. At least, due to Reclaimer's size, the tunnel was high and wide. Otherwise, he'd have been turning and exiting as quickly as possible, damn the consequences.

"This is… an energon mine," Starscream stated suddenly as his servo touched the wall.

"Yeah, this planet's pretty rich in it… the Chartah and the Decepticons made a pact, as long as they left one another alone, the energon is ours," Darksky shrugged, "We've been sending it back to the main army for quite a while now."

"I see… perhaps this is why the Autobot spy is here as well," Starscream muttered as a shiver ran through his chassis.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Catalyst?" Darksky jabbed when he noticed the shiver.

"Of course not! It's this blasted hole, no way to fly up and out and no way to maneuver. Why would any bot choose to be down here of his own free will?" Starscream growled.

"Because most of us don't have a fear of being closed in," a deep, rumbling voice reached their audios and both of them brought their weapons up to aim at the approaching miner.

"Reclaimer, do tell me, where is your Autobot buddy?" Darksky snarled as the larger tan and green mech appeared around a bend in the tunnel. Red optics glowed down at them both. While Reclaimer was only a head or so taller than Megatron, in the tunnel he seemed to have grown to giant proportions.

"Darksky," Reclaimer greeted, disregarding the question. To Starscream he bowed slightly and intoned in a respectful tone, "Commander Starscream. I was not aware that you had arrived on the planet."

"We didn't announce our arrival," Starscream responded, preening slightly at the respect and deference the big mech had shown him.

Rolling his optics, Darksky snarled up at Reclaimer and demanded to know where Catalyst was. Before Reclaimer could respond, an ominous shaking started in the tunnel walls and an explosion followed soon afterward. The look in Reclaimer's optics told Darksky they needed to run. However the warning was not heard as the tunnel walls and ceiling began to collapse. The organic creatures that had attached themselves to the ceiling screeched and flew through the mouth of the tunnel, even as the rocks began to fall.

Renegade stood aside as Quicksilver paced. She was agitated and moving from side to side constantly. His green optics followed her movements and he noticed that nothing she did was harsh. Even pacing, she seemed to flow. It was an elegant effect with the structure of her wings.

"Quicksilver, there is nothing you can do," Renegade intoned quietly. She halted her pacing long enough to give him a scathing look before starting up again. At this rate, Naomi was going to have a path worn into her decking.

"What's the matter with her?" Duskwalker asked from her place on his shoulder. Her golden optics had been following the femme's movements as well.

"She's worried about Reclaimer," Renegade responded absently, wondering if there was anything he could do, short of tying the femme down, to keep her from moving so much.

"Who's that?" Duskwalker asked, looking at him curiously. He could feel her gaze and, though he didn't look at her, he knew it was filled with innocent curiosity.

"A miner that, I believe, takes care of her," Renegade shrugged, careful not to dislodge his sparkling.

"He's my friend and I want to help him," Quicksilver snapped.

Lifting his brow ridges, Renegade regarded her sternly until she turned away and started moving again. That was the first time he'd ever heard that much emotion in her voice and he was starting to wonder just what she was like when she got to know a bot.

"And just what do you think you can do? He is underground, you are injured. How would you get to him?" Renegade questioned, setting a servo onto her shoulder to stop her from moving so she could answer him.

"I don't know, I'd think of something. He's helped me too much for me to leave him alone down there," Quicksilver stated. She hadn't tried to dislodge his servo, yet.

"And?" Renegade stated, indicating he wanted answers for his other question.

"…I'd find a way," Quicksilver sulked slightly and Renegade let her go. She didn't immediately return to pacing, instead she turned to Renegade and looked up at him for a moment. Apparently changing her mind about what she was going to say or ask, she started pacing again. Slower this time and Renegade sighed a ventful of air out in relief.

There was a deep satisfaction in knowing Quicksilver was aware enough of her vulnerabilities that she did not fight him harder. Naomi had intercepted her badly coded message to Reclaimer, recoding it before allowing it to go on its way. So far no one had shown up to investigate the message. But it had given Renegade proper warning before Quicksilver had emerged from recharge in her current state of mind.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Wildcharger stared at the bodies that littered the street. Tendrils of smoke rose from holes burned deep into the armor of the bots. None of them moved when he approached them. Moving at a slower rate of speed, he continued along the road, noticing that most of the bodies bore the same insignia as he did. They were Decepticons. Why had Megatron done this to them? They were his people; surely they all hadn't been traitors.

A moan from deep in a pile of bodies startled Wildcharger, but then he turned and approached where the sound had come from. Trying to pull the bodies on top of the mech off, he yanked, pulled, and kicked. None of it worked.

"I… I can't get you out," Wildcharger cried, still trying to remove the body on top.

There was no response. No more moans reached his audios and Wildcharger turned and trotted away. He didn't want to look at the bodies littering the street, some of which were not even Cybertronian. The further he moved, the darker it got. The planet's sun was starting to set. Megatron had warned his crew that the planet's solar cycles were short. Wildcharger didn't care, he could see in the dark just fine. And maybe then he wouldn't have to look at the bodies any more.

"You WHAT?!" Knockout practically screamed the question at Breakdown, shock and anger sparking in his optics as he regarded his partner. Breakdown looked down at him, unimpressed.

"Lost the little miscreant. Ravage said he found him wandering and locked him into his quarters. I went to check in on the bratling and he was gone," Breakdown snorted and shrugged before turning from the medic.

"Do you know what Lord Megatron is going to do to you for losing his prized possession?!" Knockout demanded, coming to stand in front of Breakdown again, "How often do we get the chance to train a soldier from so early on? Which do you think he prefers, you or that little mechling? I'll give you a hint."

Breakdown huffed out hot air before looking back over to where the female felinoid lay upon Knockout's examining table. She was watching them curiously.

"I'll go search for him, I doubt he left the ship. He's not that stupid, especially after the last time," Breakdown stated firmly.

"You had better hope not because I doubt Megatron will look kindly upon your allowing him to leave the ship twice in a row," Knockout reminded him. The first time, it had been easy to find the little sparkling, but now he'd gotten wiser and faster. It may not be as simple as the last time.

"I'm sure he is still here, besides, when I get through with him, he won't dare wander off again," Breakdown swore, his hands clasped into tight fists.

"Careful Breakdown," Knockout's tone changed to its normal light, slightly sarcastic one suddenly, "Lord Megatron doesn't take kindly to Wildcharger being mistreated."

Breakdown smirked at him, "I promise not to 'mistreat' him… too much." 

Walking into the belly of the Nemesis, Cascade glanced back at the dying light of the planet. Behind him, Soundwave stopped as well, though he did not turn to see the sunset. Instead, he waited patiently for Cascade to begin moving once more. It was unnerving, how patient the mech had been throughout their journey to the ship. Even as they passed through the water, something that was necessitated by the fact that the chartah who ran the ferry was lying dead beside the water's edge with blaster burns covering his furry body, all the way to walking along the empty pathways of the outer edge of the colony. It had been spooky, even without Soundwave's silent form following after him.

A shudder passed through Cascade's systems as he turned from the view and began his trek into the ship. Once they were inside, Soundwave took up the lead and proceeded to take him through long corridors. A few Eradicons and Vehicons were milling about, going about their duties, but other than that, he didn't see anyone.

The Nemesis was a massive ship and Cascade felt it by the time they reached the command center. Soundwave wordlessly entered the chamber and stepped aside as he reached Megatron's location. The tall, silver toned mech turned to Soundwave with a nod before returning his focus on the door, and Cascade.

Stepping inside, Cascade looked up at Megatron and bowed slightly before approaching him, "Lord Megatron, you wished my presence here?" 

"Cascade, it's been a long time since you last graced my presence," Megatron nearly purred as he regarded the shorter mech. Yellow optics rose to meet his red ones and Cascade felt a foreboding deep in his spark.

"It has come to my attention that this colony is home to a couple of sparklings," Megatron didn't bother with small talk and his smirk grew when Cascade was unable to disguise his surprise, "I'm also told that one of these sparklings is yours."

"…Yes, my lord," Cascade knew better than to lie to Megatron. He'd seen what happened to Decepticons who tried to deceive the warlord.

"I'd like the chance to meet her, as well as the others," Megatron continued, "However, Soundwave cannot seem to locate either of the sparklings or the youngling."

For a moment Cascade could not think of who the youngling was and then it hit him; Quicksilver. The femme would not be pleased to find herself in the center of Megatron's attention. Cascade didn't know how Renegade would react to his Duskwalker being something of interest to Megatron, but he was certain the old mech could handle it. Quicksilver, he wasn't so sure.

"They are most likely in a safe place… due to the circumstances of your… visit," Cascade moved forward cautiously. He didn't want to send Megatron pounding on Renegade's door if he could help it, but there wasn't much hope of preventing it. Femmes were rare and rarer still were sparklings. To have three of them here, it was a bit much for Megatron to ignore.

"You do not know where your own offspring is? I'm sure Celestial Winds would be disappointed in you, Cascade," Megatron stated.

The words hit harder than he'd expected and Cascade noticed that Megatron was looking smug. Not that it surprised Cascade the Decepticon leader knew who Windsplitter's mother was, but the fact that he would use that against him surprised him.

"…She's with a friend, Renegade," Cascade stated solemnly. He'd send Renegade a warning later.

Megatron's optics went slightly wider before narrowing again and he seemed to be thinking. There was something in the way he was looking at Cascade that made him feel as though the Decepticon leader was looking right through him. And it gave the smaller mech a feeling that he didn't like.

"Very well, I shall go and visit Renegade… you may go, Cascade. However, stay nearby. I may need you again," Megatron ordered with a careless wave of his clawed servo. Cascade bowed a second time and turned to leave, noting that Soundwave watched him leave but did not follow.

Sighing in relief, Cascade made his way through the vessel, nearly being pummeled by a massive blue and white wrecker with a red faceplate and yellow optics for his troubles. When the wrecker snarled at him, Cascade held his hands up in a complacent way and watched as the big mech marched toward the exit. Whatever had him riled, Cascade was glad it wasn't him.

"Sorry Rene, but I didn't have a choice," Cascade apologized to thin air as he shook his helm and followed the wrecker's path. The moment his pedes touched sand, he reached up to his comm link and sent Renegade a short message of warning to expect company. Instead of going to where his sparkling was safely hidden away, Cascade turned and headed for the council hall. Hopefully he'd find Crankshaft there and he could tell the old mech just what he thought of his record keeping.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Six**

Groaning and shoving rock and dirt from his body, Reclaimer sat up and rubbed at the back of his helm. A large dent was located just above his neck. He'd been lucky. Looking over to where the two seekers lay, he noticed Darksky had not been so lucky. Getting to his pedes shakily, Reclaimer approached the two seekers and knelt beside Darksky first, checking for any sign of a spark. When he found none he sighed and shook his head. The seeker was a pain in the aft, but he had been part of the colony long before Reclaimer and Quicksilver had shown up. It would be hard on the other colonists, those were still functioning, to know that he'd been taken out by a cave-in.

A moan drew Reclaimer's attention away from the body of the red seeker and he clambored to his pedes once more, "Starscream, hold still… you're lucky. Darksky was not."

"What caused the cave-in?" Starscream was more aware that Reclaimer had thought he would be.

"No idea… that was always Groundbreaker's job," Reclaimer stated as he looked pointedly at the sealed tunnel, "I doubt he or Catalyst made it…"

Something caught the seeker's attention; Reclaimer could feel his optics on him. Looking back at him, Reclaimer lifted a brow ridge before offering the second-in-command a servo up. Starscream brushed it aside and pulled himself to his pedes, forced to use Reclaimer for support. One of his leg joints had been damaged by some of the falling debris.

"Why did you not answer Darksky when he inquired about Catalyst's location?" Starscream snapped suddenly as Reclaimer was assisting out of the tunnel. A few more pebbles fell from the ceiling and Reclaimer stopped long enough to make sure that was all that was going to fall before continuing on.

"Because I didn't know who he was asking about… far as I know, Catalyst is a Decepticon like us," Reclaimer responded easily, venting a sigh as they broke out into the darkening twilight.

"Hm… you work closely with a bot, I'd expect you'd notice the subtle differences," Starscream sneered. To which Reclaimer opted to take one of Quicksilver's expressions and rolled his optics.

"Commander, we work underground in a dingy hole. Catalyst and I, we were not friends, we were co-workers. When we left for the cycle, sometimes we'd stop off at the pub, but most dark cycles, we'd go our separate ways. In all honesty, I preferred to be outside of his company."

"Why is that?" Starscream snarled. He was phishing and Reclaimer knew it.

"He was… different. More introverted than most of us. Normally that doesn't bother me, I've cared for a femme more introverted for a while now, but he was just… different," Reclaimer finished lamely with a shrug, "Can you fly?"

The question pulled Starscream up short and he stopped walking to glower at Reclaimer. The look did nothing to phase the larger mech and he simply returned the look.

"As long as I can transform, I can fly," Starcream finally responded. And without further ado, did so. Reclaimer watched as he shot off into the sky, heading for the space port. Fighting the urge to look behind him to see if Groundbreaker and Catalyst were going to emerge from the tunnel, he moved forward. He wanted to check on Quicksilver before anything else happened this cycle.

"Quicksilver, where are you?" Reclaimer asked the question of the open air, his servo near his audio receiver.

"Oh Primus, Reclaimer! Are you okay?!" Quicksilver's ecstatic reply made Reclaimer wince. It wasn't very often the femme was happy enough to actually shout and she tended to forget that it hurt sensitive audios when she did so.

"Ow… except for being a little deaf now, yes," Reclaimer quipped as he continued to walk back toward civilization, or what was left of it, anyway.

"Oops… sorry," Quicksilver's voice dipped back to a normal octave and she sounded a little ashamed of herself for getting carried away.

Sighing, Reclaimer shook his head with a grim smile, "It's fine… are you with Renegade?"

"Yes," Quicksilver's answer was quick and to the point but there was something more she wanted to say. Reclaimer waited her out and had to chuckle.

"He won't let me leave," Quicksilver charged. Reclaimer could hear her glare through the comm link. Renegade had to have had his hands full with her in the ship with him.

"For good reason. I want you to stay there, 'Silver, do you understand?" Reclaimer ordered, waiting for her to agree. When it wasn't forthcoming, he growled slightly.

"Yes… I understand… but, when are you going to come get me?" Quicksilver's voice quaked a little bit and Reclaimer felt bad for getting irritated but not bad enough to apologize for it.

"Soon," Reclaimer promised before cutting the link and transforming so he could reach his destination faster.

Moving along the main street, Cascade avoided looking at the bodies of the mechs he'd called friends. A number of Chartah remains were scattered about as well and he had a hard time understanding why the drones had attacked them. The Chartah were not a part of their colony, they had merely been visiting or working and yet, they'd been caught in the crossfire as well. Not even during his darkest of cycles would Cascade willingly take the life of an organic that held no purpose in the war.

"Forget about it and move on," Cascade snarled quietly to himself. Following the comment, the sound of something moving off to the side drew his attention. Looking in the direction, Cascade searched for any signs of a bot or Chartah in the immediate vicinity. What he found had him staring open-mouthed.

Two yellow optics glowed at him, nearer to the ground than those of a full-grown mech. The small body that the optics belonged too seemed to shimmer in the darkness, but Cascade was able to see that it was broader in the shoulders than Windsplitter would ever be and that there were wing tips sticking up behind the body.

Getting over his shock, Cascade knelt down and held out a servo, "Come here little one, I won't hurt you. My name is Cascade and I live in this colony."

The latter seemed to stop the mechling in his tracks and he retreated once more to the shadows.

"I won't hurt you," Cascade repeated, concerned. Why the mechling was wandering about in the dark was beyond him, but what he wanted to know more than that was where he belonged.

"No… I can't… I have to go back," the mechling spoke in a soft tone, disappearing into the darkness before Cascade could get to his pedes and jog to where he'd been hidden.

Cascade stood beside the residence the sparkling had stood in the shadow of and stared down at the small indents in the sandy ground. There was no telling where the sparkling had gone exactly as the sand turned harder the further one ventured from the residence. He simply hoped the small mech would be okay, especially after seeing the things that had happened in the colony.

With renewed purpose, Cascade turned and marched toward the council hall. If he had to beat Crankshaft into a pile of scrap, he would. But the old mech would tell him everything he needed to know.

Cascade entered the building and searched the first floor before mounting the stairs. Reaching the top, he glanced to the right before following the curve of the hall toward the left. The council chambers were to the right while Crankshaft's personal quarters were to the right, positioned over the front entrance of the building. Cascade knew this because he had designed and primarily built the council hall prior to Crankshaft's election to the position of leader.

Pounding on the heavy wood door, Cascade waited. When no sound reached his audio, he pounded again. The pad would not activate when he tapped it; this did not surprise him as the power seemed to have gone down at some point. Probably a strategically placed explosive blast by the 'cons. Muttering to himself, Cascade stepped back before ramming into the door with all of his weight. It began to give immediately. He'd built it for privacy, not security.

By the third ram, the door gave and Cascade was forced to catch himself before he landed on the floor beyond. Grunting he stood up and dusted himself off before looking over to where Crankshaft's form sat in a chair, his legs sprawled out before him, a cube of energon beside him on a table. His optics were shuttered and it appeared, for all intents and purposes that the old mech was in recharge.

Growling, Cascade approached him and gripped his shoulder, shaking him roughly. Nothing happened and Cascade reached down to feel where the mech's spark chamber was hidden.

"Fraggin' old fool," Cascade cursed, slamming a fist against the table, splintering it and watching as the energon spilled.

Standing he glowered down at the body, feeling as though he'd had his satisfaction taken from him by the old mech's deactivation. As much as he wanted to tear the old rusty fool apart, he kept seeing Windsplitter's faceplate in his processor and sighed. He wouldn't do that to her, even if she wasn't here to see it.

Soundwave joined Megatron as he left the Nemesis. He'd spent a shot while discussing matters with the silent mech. He had also reviewed the data regarding Renegade's deployment and status. If he was still the same mech from back then, Megatron knew he wouldn't be able to refuse an order.

It was not a long walk to where Renegade's vessel was docked. However it was getting progressively darker as the planet's moon had not yet risen. This didn't faze Megatron in the slightest, but he was highly aware of the dangers of the planet they had landed upon. There were a few creatures that looked at Cybertronians as a snack. Even if they couldn't digest the metal.

"Soundwave, keep your sensors active, I don't feel like running into any… uninvited guests," Megatron ordered, even as movement caught his attention to the left. A slight sigh left his body as he recognized the form and continued walking ahead. He'd deal with that later.

Upon reaching the vessel, Megatron examined it critically. It was well-constructed and bore a resemblance to a ship he'd seen once before. However, he did not dwell on this fact. Stepping up to the panel set beside the ramp, he lightly tapped the call button and waited. There was no vocal response, instead the doors opened and a massive black mech stepped down to greet him. When the ship's exterior lights struck his armor, Megatron realized the mech was painted green and black. An easy mistake to make in the dark.

"Lord Megatron, I have been awaiting your arrival," Renegade bowed to him and indicated the interior of the ship.

Megatron acknowledged Renegade's greeting before looking back at the Soundwave, noticing that his focus was elsewhere. The Decepticon leader had a sneaking suspicion he knew what had captured his attention and when Soundwave lifted a servo to point, Megatron discovered he was right. With a quiet growl, he directed Soundwave to go after what held his attention before turning back to Renegade. The mech was only a head shorter than him but felt much larger. Still he did not show any surprise at seeing him.

"Field commander," Megatron greeted with a slight turn of his lips. Renegade returned his gaze without a single flinch, "I'm glad to take you up on your offer."

Renegade stepped aside and allowed Megatron to precede him into the ship. Once aboard, they switched positions and Renegade led the way to a small compartment off to one side. Entering it, Megatron's optics opened wider at the sight before him.

"Cascade mentioned that you wished to meet our sparklings," Renegade stated solemnly, his gaze piercing as he watched Megatron.

Ignoring the gaze, Megatron looked down at the two femlings. One was distinctly feline in design, her small body reminding him of the local populace. She was also the only one who scampered to Renegade's side, hiding behind him. The other was a light blue and charcoal gray femling who watched him with trepidation; Cascade's sparkling, no doubt. She had a lot of details from her mother in her design, especially the helm. Behind them stood the youngling femme, a seeker no less; she regarded him silently, but her pale blue optics never left his faceplate as she watched him. He had the sense that, should he make a wrong move, she would not hesitate to attack. In fact, it looked as though she had recently been in a bit of a scrap with someone recently.

"Tell me Renegade, what are their names?" Megatron asked, in a tone that was soft and slightly gentle. He did not want to scare any of the three femmes.

"Quicksilver, Windsplitter, and Duskwalker," Renegade had hesitated on naming his sparkling, but Megatron paid him no mind. He was focused on the three newest Decepticons and considering how to go about training them.

"Who are you?" Windsplitter asked shyly. Megatron looked down at her and offered her a small smile.

"Megatron," he answered her question and the way her optics lit up and went wide, he knew she'd been told the name before. Good, that was one less thing to explain.

The little sparkling looked as though she was about to ask another question when they were interrupted from outside by a high-pitched yell and slight thump. Which caused Windsplitter to jump and run to Renegade, clasping onto his arm as Duskwalker abandoned the table all together and climbed her creator's armor expertly, curling against the area of his chest where his spark chamber would be hidden. The youngling did nothing more than change her focus to the rear of the ship.

Turning to a screen, without dislodging Windsplitter's tiny form from his arm, Renegade activated the viewer and Megatron watched as Soundwave emerged from the darkness. A tantrum throwing Wildcharger clasped in his outstretched servo. Huffing out a bit of hot air through his vents, Megatron turned to Renegade and began to speak.

"I'm ordering you to return to your duties as a Decepticon, Cascade as well. All of you, including the sparklings and youngling will be joining us aboard the Nemesis," Megatron grated out; irritated by the sight of the young mech that was still railing at Soundwave.

"Lord Megatron, I will do as ordered, however, I'd prefer to be in charge of the sparklings, especially my own who has special needs," Renegade said it in a manner that broached no argument and Megatron did not feel like arguing with him. It was preferable to what was occurring on his ship at the moment with Wildcharger.

"Very well, however you are also going to be getting care of that one," Megatron indicated the screen with a tilt of his helm, "He is a handful, but I'm sure you can rein him in."

Renegade turned to the sight on the screen and watched as Soundwave made a motion that appeared to be an aggravated sigh and switched the mechling to his other servo. A small chuckle escaped Quicksilver's frame, which she quickly covered as a cough when everyone turned to look at her curiously.

"You, are coming as well, my dear," Megatron intoned, catching the youngling off guard. She turned to him with a look that could have melted metal, if that were possible.

"I am going nowhere with you," Quicksilver's voice was soft but firm. Megatron had the feeling that had the room not been so small and he not in front of the door, the youngling would have walked out the moment she finished her statement.

"Are you aware of who I am?" Megatron asked, not cruelly, but forcefully.

"The leader of the Decepticons," Quicksilver responded evenly, "And that means nothing to me. I'm not a Decepticon."

"You are now," Megatron stated firmly, "Besides, you are far better off in the safety of the Nemesis with the aid of competent medic than you are here."

"Lord Megatron," Renegade spoke up before Quicksilver could respond to the words. Megatron returned his attention to the big mech.

"Yes, what is it?" he was starting to lose some patience as the scene on the screen became more aggravated and Soundwave was starting to lose his own patience with the sparkling. It wouldn't be long before Wildcharger found himself dangling upside down from one of the silent mech's tentacles.

"I'd prefer to keep my ship within range. I'd like to request permission to dock with the Nemesis. There is a lot of… sensitive equipment and information aboard," Renegade requested politely, indicating the ship in whole.

After a few nanoseconds of quiet consideration, Megatron nodded and acquiesced to the request. The ship could also be handy in an emergency situation. Turning back to the three young ones, he examined them one final time before turning to leave, "I would like a chance to speak with them onboard the Nemesis. Also, to allow them access to their future home."

Renegade met this with an inclination of his helm, holding a warning servo out to Quicksilver who appeared ready to speak of Megatron's creators in a rather unkind way. The femme quieted down but turned her body so that she was not looking directly at Megatron or Renegade. Releasing Renegade's arm, Windsplitter darted over to her and jumped onto her shoulder without asking, making the youngling flinch, but otherwise remain silent.

"I do believe that you will handle Wildcharger, just fine," Megatron chuckled slightly before allowing Renegade to lead him from the ship. As they exited down the ramp, Wildcharger stopped struggling and hung limply from Sondwave's servo.

"Wildcharger, what exactly are you doing outside of the Nemesis?" Megatron snarled slightly, watching as the sparkling glowered at him.

"It's boring and Breakdown's a jerk," Wildcharger responded, without his normal vigor and Megatron looked at him closer. There was energon on his hands.

"You went into the colony, didn't you," it was a statement not a question and Wildcharger looked down at his small hands and sniffed slightly before nodding.

Megatron released a hard sigh as he considered his options, "Renegade, I'd like you to take Wildcharger for the time being. Give him time to acclimate to your ship and presence."

Without waiting for Megatron's order, Soundwave handed the sparkling to Renegade who took him, curling him up into the crook of the opposite arm from the one that held his own sparkling. Megatron watched curiously to see how Duskwalker would react to the new addition to her creator's arms.

As he watched, Duskwalker shifted her position in Renegade's arms to look over at the mechling curiously. When she couldn't see him clearly from that position she scrambled up her creator's armor, digging claws in as she went. Renegade did not seem to notice the claws, nor did he pay much attention as the little femme slipped behind his neck to look around and down at Wildcharger's form. Wildcharger, for his part, did not seem to noticed the little femling, he was staring between Megatron and Renegade with wide optics before focusing more on Megatron.

"Meet your new caregiver," Megatron stated slightly grandly as he indicated Renegade, "He's called Renegade and I expect you to obey him, understood."

Sitting up slightly, Wildcharger nodded to Megatron. Taking that as an affirmative, the Decepticon leader beckoned to Soundwave before turning back to Renegade, "I expect to see you next cycle, Renegade."

"Understood," Renegade responded solemnly. Megatron nodded curtly and turned to leave with Soundwave a step behind. He could hear Renegade speaking softly to Wildcharger but did not bother to hear what was being said. It did not matter, as long as the sparkling obeyed the older mech.

"Soundwave, send a message to Cascade, I expect him aboard the Nemesis tomorrow as well. Afterwards, inform the colonists they can come out of hiding. We are through punishing them for their mistake," Megatron continued giving orders, including one that would be certain to have the streets clear of the bodies by the next light cycle of the planet.

"Knockout to Breakdown," Knockout spoke to no one, or so it seemed to Nahallia. Though she had seen the bots in the colony do the same thing, it never stopped amazing her the way they could talk over long distances. For all of her people's technology, they'd never gotten so lazy as to not just get up and go visit their friends and neighbors to talk.

"So then, you didn't find him, well isn't that just grand," Knockout muttered, his red optics turning to her before he turned away. The rest of the conversation was too soft for her to hear.

Huffing air from her mouth, she let her head fall back against the table. Pain lanced up her arm and she looked at the bloody bandage that had been wrapped about it hastily after the bot doctor had done something to it. Thankfully, he'd knocked her unconscious prior to the procedure. Apparently hearing a Chartah screech in pain was extremely unpleasant for bots.

It had been something she'd been fighting ever since the first needle was placed beneath her skin and the burning liquid injected. Now she was glad she had given into the pain and deafened all within range. At least she didn't have to suffer the indecencies he was inflicting upon her. Now, however, Nahallia was feeling everything he had done to her over the past few hours. She may not have been aware of it happening, but considering the pain in both of her legs, arms, and chest, he'd been moving over her body with whatever his experiments were.

"I see that you are finally awake, kitten," Knockout greeted her with a smirk and she growled at him.

The pet name had become an instant thing for him and she didn't bother to argue. He didn't need to know her name.

"What have you done to me?" Nahallia spat when she noticed he was running scans of her body.

"Made a few modifications to your weak organic body, if you survive, you'll thank me later," Knockout responded with a shrug before walking away with his scans.

Pulling against her bonds, her eyes went wide when she realized they started to pull a little looser. If not for the immense pain that followed the movement, she would have tried again until she was free. But, as it was, she was starting to pant from the pain erupting in her arms. She didn't want to think what her legs would feel like.

Though it would seem she may be thanking the bot sooner than he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Seven**

"Re…Reclaimer," the voice that echoed through the link stopped Reclaimer in his tracks. Sliding to a stop on the loose sandy soil, he transformed and looked back the way he had come.

"Groundbreaker?" Reclaimer spoke aloud, searching the distant horizon for any sign of the heavy mech.

"I need help, Cat… Catalyst got away. Left me," Groundbreaker's voice was starting to get softer and harder to understand.

Without a look back, Reclaimer charged back the way he'd come. Quicksilver would just have to understand.

Cascade stood off in the shadows, watching as Megatron and Soundwave left Renegade's ship. As soon as he was certain the mechs were not returning, he emerged from the shadows and made his way to the ship. Renegade waited for him, Duskwalker on his shoulder and the little mech lying in the crook of his arm silently.

"Cascade, Windsplitter will be happy to see you," Renegade greeted him.

Before Renegade could turn to enter the ship, a delighted scream echoed out to them and Windsplitter charged down the ramp, nearly tripping. Cascade watched as she caught herself and giggled before continuing her headlong charge toward him. Kneeling down, he caught her in his arms and grinning, holding her close before settling her on his shoulder plating.

"I believe you may be right," Cascade chuckled, looking up in time to see Quicksilver descend the ramp as well. Her pale optics were searching for someone and she seemed disappointed to see that it was just Cascade.

"I'm sure Reclaimer's fine, 'Silver," Cascade reassured, getting a slightly startled look from Renegade, "I've helped Quicksilver out quite a bit since she showed up."

"And I appreciate it… but right now, I just want to go home," Quicksilver spoke softly.

"…I'm sorry, but you can't leave. Not now that Megatron knows of your existence. You're safer here with us," Renegade stated in a gentle but firm tone.

"You seem to trust him fine, yet you…" Quicksilver didn't get to finish her statement.

"Megatron is not the one he's worried about 'Silver. There is an Autobot spy somewhere on this world and I would not be surprised if they decided you were worth the fight or any of these young ones for that matter," Cascade stated calmly.

"One spy, on this entire planet, those are odds I'm willing to take," Quicksilver stated, equally firmly.

"A spy who knows of your existence already. Do not make me carry you back inside of Naomi," Renegade warned, preparing to servo the young mech off to Cascade.

Cascade moved forward to take the sparkling, but stopped between the sight of the mechling's fear and Quicksilver's wings shifting downward. She was giving in. Being manhandled was not something she handled well and Cascade had seen the fallout a few times when Reclaimer had been forced to carry her away from a dangerous situation because of her temper.

"Good, now go back inside," Cascade growled, keeping an optic on her as she stiffened but then turned to do as told, "She's stubborn but has good intentions."

"Good intentions could get her off-lined," Renegade stated as he allowed the mechling to curl closer to his chest. Duskwalker slid slightly as she tried to see him from the front of Renegade's armor, letting out a small yelp as she slid further and landed on her creator's arm.

A chuckle rippled through both adults as they looked down at her annoyed expression.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Duskwalker's question stopped the laughter. Cascade vented a sigh as Windsplitter sat up straighter in his arms to hear the answer.

"We will go to the Nemesis and Megatron will inspect you all," Renegade said it simply. There were times when Cascade wondered how he did it so easily. He always felt as though stating the truth so clearly would scare Windsplitter.

"Inspect how?" Duskwalker was a curious one, Cascade would give her that.

"First he'll have the medic examined you all to make sure you are healthy and where you should be in your growth. Then Megatron will ask you all questions to assure himself that you are prepared for training," Renegaded continued in the same easy tone.

"If we aren't do we get to stay home?" Windsplitter asked, staring wide-optic at Cascade.

"No, little one, if you're not then you won't start training until you are deemed prepared," Cascade answered, "But you will be with me and the other sparklings, so no worries, okay?"

"Okay," Windsplitter snuggled against his armor once more and he could feel her emotions calming down as she started to enter recharge.

"Is there space enough aboard for all of us to remain this dark cycle?" Cascade asked, feeling weary himself.

"Of course, it may be nice having another to work with these four," Renegade indicated the three sparklings and Quicksilver with a wave of his servo.

A sardonic laugh escaped Cascade as he approached Naomi's ramp, "It'll take an army to deal with two of them."

"That we are about to have," Renegade said grimly as he adjusted Duskwalker to his shoulder so that he could hit the code to lock Naomi's door when they reached the interior of the ship.

"Starscream," Megatron growled as the seeker came toward the ship. Standing on the outer hull as the stars came out high overhead, the Decepticon leader waited for his second in command to land. Beside him, Knockout watched as well, noticing that the seeker was flying a little erratically.

"My liege, we may want to step aside," Knockout stated, taking a step to the side as Starscream came closer, attempting to transform in order to land.

Instead of landing solidly on his pedes, he managed to fall forward and do a few flips before sliding to a stop against the upraised section of the ship. Megatron moved at the last second before the seeker slid into him. A moan rose from the seeker before he started to pick himself up off of the hull.

"Looks like the Autobot got away," Knockout commented dryly.

"Lord… Lord Megatron, we've been double-crossed," Starscream managed as he dragged himself to his pedes, standing awkwardly on his damaged limb.

When Megatron did not respond Starscream went on, "Darksky was collusion with Finesight as were the two miners with him. They buried me under a cave-in!"

"For being buried, you sure seem alive," Knockout commented.

"Where is he now, Starscream?" Megatron disregarded Knockout's jab.

"Darksky is deactivated, I made certain to end that glitch's spark," Starscream snarled, "The others, I do not know."

"So the Autobot got away," Megatron snarled, "You disappoint me, Starscream. What were the designations of the other bots?"

Starscream's jaw dropped before he snarled and responded, "Reclaimer and Groundbreaker, from what Darksky said before we arrived."

"Very well," Megatron appeared thoughtful before he turned and returned to the ship's interior.

Once he was gone, Knockout stepped forward with a cocky smirk and laughed openly at Starscream's appearance, "Poor Screamer, getting caught in a cave-in. I imagine that was a terrifying experience for a flyer like you."

"Shut up, doctor," Starscream snarled as he shoved away from the wall he had been using as a support so that he could limp away.

With a loud laugh, Knockout followed him, only to overtake him on the way to the medical bay.

"Groundbreaker!" Reclaimer ran through the rear exit to the energon mine. It took him several breems to reach the cave-in's backside. Lying in the dust and rubble was Groundbreaker, energon leaking from multiple wounds. Some of which were not from the cave-in itself.

"Re…Reclaimer," Groundbreaker gasped as he looked to his friend.

Kneeling down beside the large mech, Reclaimer ran expert optics over the prone form and air vented from his body in a rough sigh. The amount of energon on the ground combined with the large rubble that pinned the dark brown and black body told him the possibility of survival without immediate medical attention was not good.

"Go get that frag… Autobot," Groundbreaker snarled with more strength than Reclaimer believed was possible.

"I need to get you to Fixit and Swiftmend first," Reclaimer replied even as he considered the things he wanted to do to Catalyst in his processor.

"I'm done for," Groundbreaker spoke in a voice that was far lighter than it should have been, "Besides… I think… I'll like the well."

"Don't you go anywhere, old mech," Reclaimer ordered as he started pulling at his arm to drag him free.

"Come on, 'Claimer," Groundbreaker laughed weakly, "Let me get some rest… will ya?"

"Not yet, not till we get that blasted 'bot," Reclaimer snapped back, fear pushing at his processor. Forcing the emotion back, he brought the old rage to the forefront. It had been a long time since he let that free but there didn't seem to be a better time than now. At least Quicksilver wasn't around to see it, she'd never speak to him again if she was.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere, partner, not now, not ever!" Reclaimer snarled, shoving boulders and other debris from Groundbreaker's body. The more he removed, the more energon he saw. Cursing silently to himself he knelt back down beside Groundbreaker's body and began tying as many energon tubes as he could off. There was no way for him to do a clean job of it.

By the time Reclaimer completed his work, he was covered in energon and Groundbreaker had slipped into stasis. Venting another sigh that caused the dust to rise around his legs, Reclaimer considered his options. He could try and carry Groundbreaker back to the colony on his own, most likely missing his chance at tracking and taking out Catalyst, or he could call back and hope to Primus that Fixit and Swiftmend would be able to get out to the mine before Groundbreaker slipped into stasis lock.

"Reclaimer to Fixit," Reclaimer tried not to yell when he made the link. Judging by the response, he'd failed miserably at that.

"What the frag?! Reclaimer, do you know how late it is?!" Fixit sounded as though he'd been caught in recharge. How the old mech was recharging at a time like this, Reclaimer couldn't imagine. Unless Megatron had decided the colonists had been punished enough.

"Groundbreaker's injured you worthless piece of scrap! Get Swiftmend out of his berth and get your lazy afts out to the energon mine! You'll have to come in the rear exit," Reclaimer snapped before cutting the link amid the sounds of Fixit struggling to get up and going.

"Now, on to other things," Reclaimer climbed to his pedes and looked down at Groundbreaker, silently praying to Primus that his old friend be safe and sound when he next saw him.

Turning away, Reclaimer did not look back again as he charged out of the tunnel, transforming mid-stride as he exited the rear opening with the thought that Catalyst had better hope Megatron's crew found him before Reclaimer did.

The light cycle dawned to the sound of giggles as Windsplitter and Wildcharger charged around Naomi, chasing one another in a game that Windsplitter had taught the mechling. Sitting on top of a console, watching with her tail wrapped around her front paws was Duskwalker. As much as she wanted to join in, she wasn't sure it was such a wise idea. Already the two of them had fallen several times, often on top of one another. Duskwalker didn't want to be pinned beneath them.

Across from Duskwalker stood Quicksilver, leaning against the opposite wall as she watched the two sparklings. Cocking her head to the side, Duskwalker considered the older femme for a moment before making her way around the consoles and other convenient spots to stand near Quicksilver.

"You are very quiet," Duskwalker commented in a confident tone.

Only Quicksilver's pale blue optics turned to Duskwalker. The gaze was disconcerting but Duskwalker wasn't about to give up. She wanted to know more about the quiet femme, especially since she had seen her around, but never gotten the chance to speak with her.

"I like it here, everyone's really nice… except that Yellowjacket," Duskwalker growled slightly at the name as a shiver ran down her backstrut.

A small chuckle escaped Quicksilver as a smile graced her faceplate. She turned so that she was facing Duskwalker more fully and leaned against the wall once more, "Yellowjacket is a… jerk."

Duskwalker had the feeling Quicksilver was going to say something else that Renegade would not have approved of, but let it go. She was thrilled she'd gotten a laugh out of the older femme.

"How long have you been here?" Duskwalker continued, feeling even more confident now that she'd gotten something back.

"A while," Quicksilver shrugged.

"I've never seen you on watch," Duskwalker stated, remembering Searazor mentioning Quicksilver a couple of times.

"…I worked the dark cycle," Quicksilver answered.

"That's why you had a hard time recharging!" Duskwalker said in understanding.

A nod was the response she got for this before Quicksilver's focus shifted toward the doorway. Looking over, Duskwalker grinned at the sight of Renegade and Cascade, both looking tired still, but smiling at the other two sparklings as they continued their game. Which ended when Windpslitter latched onto Cascade's leg, using it as a hiding place. Wildcharger stopped, looking uncertain until Windsplitter stuck her glossia out at him. Duskwalker snickered as Windsplitter darted around the two adults' legs and started the game again.

Using the same path she had used to get to where Quicksilver stood, Duskwalker bounded across Cascade's broad shoulders before landing with a laugh on her father's shoulders. Renegade pulled her from his shoulder with practiced ease, tossing her in the air once before catching her again and tickling the sensitive armor on her chest and sides. Laughter seemed to echo about the room, covering the sounds of Quicksilver's hasty retreat. Duskwalker was aware of the youngling's departure only on the edges of her awareness. She was too happy to bother worrying about it right then.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"  
Chapter Eight**

Making their way to where the Nemesis was docked, Renegade and Cascade looked to the few bots that were moving about. A number of those they knew on a more personal level were still functioning, however they both searched for certain bots. The sight of a femme with tan and brown armor and wings made Renegade vent air in a heavy sigh.

Turning from what she was doing, the femme lifted a servo in greeting as her optics fell on the two mechs before going wide at the sight of the newest sparkling. Before she could approach them, Renegade held up a servo to stem her curiosity and shaking his head. They couldn't afford to be late. Megatron had sent a message and was expecting them at the Nemesis before long. He'd have to speak with Dunestar afterwards.

"They've been busy," Cascade commented, indicating the empty streets and byways. Renegade didn't want to think of what they had to do with all the bodies left in the wake of Megatron's rage.

Looking down to Duskwalker and Wildcharger, Renegade smiled faintly. It was a good thing the colonists had cleared the remains before they had to walk through.

"Breakdown's gonna be mad," Wildcharger pulled Renegade from his own thoughts.

"Hm, why is that?" Renegade asked, never slowing his pace.

"…I left when he was supposed to be watching me," Wildcharger admitted a little sheepishly. Since coming into Renegade's care, the mechling had started to open up a little bit, but not much. He still seemed a little afraid of Renegade's responses to him.

"I'm sure he will be glad to see you safe," Renegade stated, glancing at Cascade. He was wondering if the wrecker Cascade had been nearly run down by aboard the warship was the same bot Wildcharger was speaking of.

"Can I walk?" Windsplitter suddenly asked, making Renegade chuckle. She seemed focused on herself when no one was in danger.

"If you stay with us," Cascade stated firmly, "I'm not chasing you all over the map again."

Windsplitter had the foresight to look chastised before nodding and responding, "I won't wander."

"Very well," Cascade set her to the ground and stood back to his full height, keeping an optic on her to make sure she didn't wander off. Instead she wandered to Quicksilver's side and began chatting away. Quicksilver, for her part, looked down and listened while nodding.

Before long Wildcharger struggled to get his pedes on the ground as well and Duskwalker followed suit, politely asking Renegade to place her on the gorund; all three crowded around Quicksilver and Cascade had to fight the urge to laugh at the youngling's put-upon expression. Renegade didn't have the same qualms, chuckling and earning himself a scathing glare from the femme.

"It seems they've found a 'big sister'," Cascade commented off to the side, quietly enough he was sure none had heard him save for Renegade.

"So it would seem," Renegade seemed distant for a moment before he looked back to Cascade, "When the medic does his examinations, I'm going to have to explain more about Duskwalker's design and her creation."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem," Cascade reassured, "I'm glad there is a capable medic aboard, however. Windsplitter never did like old Fixit and Swiftmend was too inexperienced to deal with a sparkling's sensitive systems and growth patterns."

"Hm," Renegade nodded in agreement. The one time he'd taken Duskwalker to see Fixit, she'd wound up hiding behind him and growling at the old mech. It had hurt the medic's feelings in some way though he didn't let her see that and had simply allowed them to leave.

"Has he always been that way?" Renegade asked, more out of curiosity than anything. He'd met cranky medics in the past but Fixit took it to a whole new level and didn't seem to understand how badly his attitude frightened sparklings.

"Pretty much… he was a Decepticon medic for a long time before going Neutral," Cascade stated, "All I really know about him is that he showed up one day badly damaged, managed to survive, and became the colony medic. I wasn't here yet… Dunestar explained all of that to me."

"Dunestar seems to know a lot about the colony," Renegade stated, his tone a little more wistful than he'd intended. Cascade noticed and gave him a knowing smirk but saying nothing about it.

"She's been here a long time, she might even be around your age, old man," Cascade laughed at the look he received.

They continued to talk as they made their way to the Decepticon warship, looking to make sure all of the sparklings were accounted for often enough that Quicksilver snapped at them to stop checking up on them. The attitude was a surprise to both but they kept quiet and simply slowed enough to walk behind the four youngsters. Every once in a while the tiny Duskwalker would have to slow down and she'd wind up trotting beside Renegade but before he could scoop her up, she'd take off and catch up to the others again. By the time they reached the ship, the three sparklings were too tired to talk very much and Quicksilver seemed more agitated than before.

Megatron was waiting for them at the end of the ramp, two Eradicons guarding the entrance to the ship. Both glanced over at the sparklings but said nothing. The moment Windsplitter and Duskwalker spotted Megatron, they hid behind their respective creators. Wildcharger remained at Quicksilver's side, even as she stepped aside to allow Renegade and Cascade passage to where Megatron stood.

"Lord Megatron," Renegade canted his head as Cascade did likewise. Off to the side, Quicksilver watched with detached interest. Noticing her expression, Renegade made the decision he would have to teach her how to act around their leader. Otherwise she would most likely find herself on Megatron's bad side quickly.

"Renegade, Cascade, while the sparklings are being examined, I have a few questions for you," Megatron stated, his optics moving to include the sparklings and Quicksilver as he spoke.

Only Renegade responded, "I would like to be present when Duskwalker is examined. There are a few things the medic may need to know about during the exam."

With a nod of understanding, Megatron turned and led the way into the warship. Renegade turned and lifted Duskalker into his arms, just as Cascade did the same with Windsplitter and Quicksilver lifted Wildcharger. The sight was unusual enough that both Renegade and Cascade stared slightly with upraised brow ridges. With a huff escaping her vents Quicksilver moved to follow Megatron aboard, leaving them standing at the ramp's beginning.

"Why do I have a feeling we missed something earlier this light cycle?" Cascade whispered to Renegade as they started to follow, their heavy footsteps echoing hollowly on the ramp.

A smile lifted the corners of Renegade's mouth as he looked down at Duskwalker, her head was turning fast as she tried to see everything she could before they walked past it, "I believe the sparklings are starting to have an effect on the loner of the pack."

"May do her quite a bit of good… once the attitude gets taken care of," Cascade answered, watching as Quicksilver stopped at the top of the ramp and waited for them to reach her. By the time they did so, Megatron's form was a good distance away and she found herself being shooed forward.

"This ship is biiiiiig," Windsplitter commented.

Duskwalker crawled up onto Renegade's shoulder armor to get a better look at the corridor. As she was placing her front paws on his helm, the sound of something being dropped, followed by a startled shout, startled her and she dug her claws in as she fell back to his shoulder, her back arching slightly in a perfect mimicry of the organic creature her body emulated.

"That looked painful," Cascade commented with a wince.

"Why do you think I have so much armor?" Renegade chuckled, cuddling a still shaking Duskwalker closer. It was not lost on him that Windsplitter was also curled close to her creator's spark chamber while Wildcharger almost seemed bored with the journey to the medical bay.

"Makes sense," Cascade grinned, looking up and noticing that Megatron had stopped at a door and was waiting for them. His optics were narrowed as he waited, but seemed focused elsewhere.

"Why's he starin' like that?" Windsplitter whispered.

"Internal communication," Renegade stated as they came up even with the door. The door slid open and Megatron led the way in without a word to any of them.

"Ah, the newest members of the Decepticon ranks… well aren't you all just adorable?" a small, red mech greeted them all. His armor seemed to shine in the dull lights of the medical bay and his smile didn't seem capable of reaching his optics.

"Knockout, I expect the examinations to be completed within the light cycle. Your experiments can wait," Megatron snarled, causing the sparklings to shift uncomfortably.

However, when he turned his attention to them, his expression softened considerably and he nodded to their creators before taking his leave of them, "I will return for the results and to speak with you both later."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Renegade and Cascade responded in unison, earning themselves a few giggles from the sparklings in their arms.

"Wildcharger, you can go and wait in the other room, if you'd prefer… just don't leave it the way you did the last time," Knockout had taken the small mech from Quicksilver's arms, setting him on his pedes and giving him a shove in the direction of a secondary door. Another door stood behind the red mech, but had a sign warning others off.

"I suspect that these two," Renegade indicated Windsplitter and Quicksilver in turn, "will be the easier to examine first. Myself and my sparkling are a bit… different, doctor."

"Very well," Knockout shrugged, "I have no issue with that, set the sparkling down and we'll get started."

Cascade stepped forward and, prying Windsplitter from his armor, set her on the examination berth Knockout had indicated. The moment she touched the berth, her arms wrapped tightly around her creator's wrist and she stared with wide optics at the red medic.

"My apologies, our colony medic is not very… well mannered. I'm afraid the sparklings are not accustomed to friendly medics," Cascade responded to the surprise registering in Knockout's optics as he looked to him for an explanation for his offspring's reaction.

"I see," Knockout did not sound convinced, "Unfortunately I can't scan her so close to you or the readings will be off."

"Windsplitter, you're going to have to let go and sit over there like a big femme," Cascade started trying to coax her to move away.

"No!" Windsplitter was adamant and gripped his armor tighter, screwing her optics shut.

"Sweet spark, he's not going to hurt you. We just have to be sure that you're healthy and growing like you're," Cascade continued.

"I don't wanna… I'm scared!" Windsplitter interrupted.

"This could take a while," Cascade apologized, kneeling down slightly so that he was on optic-level with Windsplitter.

"Hm, you then, come on, we'll move on to someone who's at least not scared out of her processor," Knockout pointed at Quicksilver and directed her to a berth.

Moving in a deliberately slow fashion, Quicksilver went to where she was directed and leaned back. Her helm and Knockout's helm were even and it became clear quickly that the two were of equal heights. Cascade noticed even as he was slowly breaking through Windsplitter's fear and had to stifle a laugh at the annoyed look on the medic's faceplate. A smaller, higher laugh echoed Cascade's muffled one and he glanced over to see Duskwalker laughing.

"Hush Duskwalker," Renegade chided gently, pushing her in the side with his finger. Duskwalker looked up to him and offered him a small smile before curling up into a ball, still shaking with a fit of giggles.

"At least they're happy," Knockout snorted as he lifted a scanner and held it out toward Quicksilver, "I'll have to fix that wing damage in a moment… looks like you suffered quite a few injuries in recent cycles."

"She got into a scuffle with a flyer last light cycle," Renegade stated.

"Yesterday," Duskwalker corrected instantly, though she kept her faceplate hidden against his chest armor. Knockout looked over with a good humored expression before turning back to the scanner.

It was not long before his optics narrowed and his smirk changed to a frown. He looked at Quicksilver for a moment before returning to the scans. As Renegade watched, the medic's expression continued to darken and he set the scanner aside, pulling out a needle and small vial to extract a sample of the femme's energon. Renegade watched closely, keeping an optic on Quicksilver's reaction as well as the medic's changes in attitude.

"You can't transform," Knockout said it softly but seriously. There was no surprise in his tone, nor did he sound as though he were making fun of the young femme.

With a brow ridge quirked, Quicksilver regarded the medic silently.

"Why can't she?" Windsplitter continued to grip Cascade tightly but was staring at Quicksilver unabashedly.

Glancing over at Cascade and Windsplitter, Knockout considered before speaking, "Because she has no t-cog."

"How can a youngling have no t-cog?" Renegade asked, stepping closer and looking over at the scans.

"She did at one point… but judging by the damage, it was torn from her body," Knockout continued, refocused on Quicksilver.

Every optic in the medical bay focused on Quicksilver. The young femme looked back, silent as ever. In the perfect silence of the bay, each and every noise the machines made, as well as the sound of passing mechs in the corridor.

"Torn?" Cascade slowly started to get over his shock, "'Silver, what happened?"

A sigh vented as she looked at him but said nothing. When it became clear she was not going to elaborate on the situation, Knockout turned his attention back to the scans.

"There's extensive damage to a lot of systems, though it seems to have healed. Beyond the old damage, you're healthy… well, aside from the more recent damage from the fight you had… yesterday," Knockout smirked over at Duskwalker, chuckling as the femling ducked her head.

Cascade looked down at Windsplitter, realizing she'd released him in order to get as close to Quicksilver as she could. He hadn't noticed her moving toward the far edge of the berth and got to her barely in time to keep her from going over the edge. When it became clear the medic was starting to focus on the recent damage, Cascade lifted Windsplitter and settled her next to Quicksilver. The femling quickly latched on and settled against Quicksilver's side.

Finishing Quicksilver's repairs, Knockout moved on to Windsplitter. Going over her scans turned out to be simple. She was healthy and in line for her growth status. The only issue he was able to find was a strange anomaly in her spark. Fixit had noticed the same anomaly and Cascade said as much, the old mech had assured him that it was nothing to be too worried about. Knockout agreed but said he'd keep an optic on it, regardless.

Having watched Knockout with the other two, Duskwalker willingly settled on the other berth and waited. With a practiced optic, Knockout looked her over, gently moving limbs and checking her vitals visually. He made notes on a pad, his stylus scratching across the surface quickly. Once he had noted all of his findings, making curious sounds that seemed to denote he'd found something unique and interesting, he turned to scanning her internal systems. Scanning her, he made a new sound of surprise and looked over at Renegade appreciatively.

"She's a bit small for her age… a premature placement into her shell?" Knockout clearly knew the answer but was giving Renegade the chance to confirm his findings.

"Yes," Renegade stated firmly, indicating he did not want to speak of the circumstances in 'public'.

"Her energon signature is unique as well. If I may, I'd like to take a sample, however I do not wish to cause harm," Knockout turned again to Renegade, his expression unreadable.

"A small sample will not harm her, but she will have to go into recharge directly afterward to replenish her systems," Renegade stated pointedly.

"Understood, then I will wait until I am done," Knockout nodded, turning back to the scans, "My my, you are a little spitfire though, judging by those claws and dental plates and… what is this?"

Renegade came to stand behind him and looked over his shoulder, a small smile gracing his faceplate. Duskwalker looked up curiously, her body practically vibrating with her want to know what they were looking at.

"A functioning t-cog… you can transform at your age?" Knockout spoke quietly, clearly surprised by this finding. As if to prove that he was reading it correctly, Duskwalker grinned and proceeded to transform from her four-legged form into her two-legged protoform. Her legs were bent at an odd angle, giving the impression of a feline stance and her faceplate was still feline in design. She grinned up at Renegade and he returned her smile.

Knockout, however, was silent, staring at her in shock.

"It's so she has a defense against those whom would do you harm," Renegade rumbled, laughing as Duskwalker transformed again, returning to all four paws. Her tail wrapped around her tiny front paws as she looked up at the medic expectantly.

"Very impressive… and the stress is almost null on her spark and body. I… must admit I am impressed, Renegade," Knockout stated, still staring at her openly.

"Thank you," Duskwalker smiled.

With a soft chuckle, Knockout canted his head slightly before running the scanner across her spark chamber. He stopped and his brow ridges went up slightly. Renegade waited for what he knew was coming. The medic had noticed and next it would be a question he didn't know if he was prepared to answer. Instead, however, Knockout moved on without a word, stepping aside to retrieve a new needle and vial for a small sample of Duskwalker's energon.

Taking the sample and allowing Renegade to scoop Duskwalker up into his arms, Knockout stepped away.

"All right, in you go," Renegade coaxed, opening the panel in his chestplate, specially designed for this express purpose and holding her near it.

"But… I… I'm not… tired," Duskwalker stuttered as a yawn escaped her. Her optics were partially shuttered as she swayed on her pedes.

"I can tell," Renegade deadpanned as he watched.

"I'm really," another yawn overtook her before she could finish the sentiment, "not tired."

"Lie down for a little while and if you stay awake, you can come back out and play," Renegade promised, well aware that she'd be in recharge before he could shut the panel.

"…All right," Duskwalker gave in grudgingly, nearly tripping as she entered the chamber. Renegade shut the panel, feeling the calm of recharge as it overtook the small femling. He chuckled and shook his head as Cascade grinned back. Turning to the medic, he moved to ask a question, but Knockout responded before the words had even formed to be said.

"She is healthy, though a bit small for her age… she will most likely always be smaller than others her age. However, that does nothing to her overall health. As I said earlier, I'm impressed," Knockout did not turn around, instead he focused on the console he was standing before, "Lord Megatron would like me to do examinations on you two as well, however I understand he wishes to speak with you before then… will your sparkling be all right in the chamber?"

Renegade looked over at him with a smirk, "She'll be fine. I doubt anything short of a direct hit to my chest armor would wake her from recharge now."

"Very well, I will keep an optic on them, if you'd like to join Megatron on the command deck," Knockout offered, still not turning to look at them.

"Thank you," Cascade thanked, looking to where Windsplitter sat, curled up against Quicksilver, slowly slipping into recharge, "I think you'll have an easy time of it." A grin crossed his faceplate before he looked to Renegade and indicated that they should leave the medic to his business.

"If you would prefer, you can join Wildcharger," Knockout turned to the femme as the two mechs left. Looking at him, her pale optics were focused but she said nothing in response to the suggestion. Instead she shifted slightly and lifted Windsplitter into her arms before sliding from the berth.

Her gaze traveled to the door that he kept locked at all times, unless Megatron wished to venture inside. However there were no questions forthcoming as she turned and headed for the other door. He watched her go, turning back to his console to continue working with the scans and information he had gleaned while examining the young ones. Before she entered the door, however, she turned back to him and in a voice that barely carried to where he was thanked him.

He did not get a chance to say anything back as the door slid shut behind her. Narrowing his optics, Knockout turned back to her scans and pondered the damage that had been done over the course of the femme's short life.

Dust settled all around as Reclaimer landed on his pedes, staring down into a valley that was created by the mountains. Long since the rising of the sun, he had passed through the savannah and now stood amid a sweet smelling field of wild flowers, surrounding by tall conifers. Below him ran a lazy stream, its steep banks covered in thick lichen that trailed into the clear waters.

Kneeling down so that he was hidden by the ridge, Reclaimer watched as Catalyst transformed near the edge of the far bank. A burning hatred had started to smolder in his spark as he waited for the Autobot spy to emerge from his hiding place. For all intents and purposes, the mech seemed to have escaped the cave-in unharmed. This only angered Reclaimer further.

Following Catalyst, keeping low to the ground, Reclaimer narrowed his optics and watched as two mechs appeared out of seemingly nowhere. When another mech showed up, Reclaimer clenched his fist. Not only had a single Autobot spy been hiding amongst the colonists, but there seemed to be an entire platoon of bots on the planet. Setting a recorder to run, Reclaimer attempted to get a clear view of the bots, none of which he recognized save for Catalyst.

"What have you been planning?" Reclaimer murmured as the four mechs talked amongst themselves below him.

The sound of thrusters drew Reclaimer's attention skyward. Scooting back further into the tree cover, he watched as one of the colony flyers flew overhead. The four bots in the valley watched as well, their optics flashing in the bright sunlight. Before long the thrusters renewed in strength and, as Reclaimer watched, a gold and black bot landed amongst the other four. His silver-blue optics flashed as one of the bots came toward him aggressively. Catalyst stepped between and stopped the possible fight. The conversation was renewed and the four of them remained where they were.

Clearly they believed they would not be discovered in their current location.

Even through the haze of hatred and anger, Reclaimer was aware that he was no match for all five of the bots, especially with a flyer involved. Without further hesitation he moved away from the ridge and made his way back down the mountain. There was no way for him to know how many more Autobots had come to call this planet their base, but he had a feeling that there were a few more hiding in the mountains somewhere.

With this new knowledge, a number of Catalyst's strange remarks since their first meeting became clear. He'd been seeking out new hiding places and new reserves of energon for his comrades. Reclaimer snarled at himself for not noticing the connection sooner.

Once he felt he was far enough away from the Autobots to safely transform, he did so and sped across the meadows, which slowly turned into the savannah once more. It would take him over half of the light cycle to get back to the colony's space port. He hoped that it would not be too late by that time.

The room Quicksilver had entered with Windsplitter in her arms was narrow and elongated with shelving units higher up on the walls. It had most likely served as a storage area before being rehabbed into a play-room type area for Wildcharger. There were no exits other than the one they had entered through and no windows or ornaments adorned the walls. The metal decking was strewn with odds and ends that seemed to have been 'home made' toys, while crates and benches sat against the wall. A stack of old pads sat on top of one of the crates, along with a few styluses. Quicksilver was quite sure this had been a hastily thrown together area for the sparkling.

"I hope Nahallia's all right," Wildcharger commented from his place on a box near the right servo wall of the room they were currently in.

Quicksilver looked up at the name, certain she had heard it somewhere before. Before she could respond to Wildcharger's comment, Windsplitter's head whipped up and she stared openly at the young mech.

"Nahl is here?!" Windsplitter gasped, a shiver ran through her tiny body and Quicksilver had to squelch the urge to pull her closer.

"You know her?" Wildcharger seemed as surprised as Windsplitter by this news.

"Yeah, she's a friend… where is she?" Windsplitter asked, getting down to the floor and making her way to the other sparkling.

"In that room off to the end of the med bay," Wildcharger explained, pointing in the general.

"Who is Nahallia?" Quicksilver asked, standing and moving to where the two of them were seated. She knelt down so she was a little bit closer to their heights, waiting to find out what they knew.

"A Chartah from the village," Windsplitter shrugged, "Her mama is Amala."

Amala. There was a name Quicksilver was familiar with. The medicine woman, or shaman of a village on the border of the strait between the colony and the rest of the savannah. She'd had a few run-ins with the female and had no interest in meeting her again.

"Why is she here?" Quicksilver overrode any other questions from Windsplitter. If one of the Chartah were on board the warship, then there had to be a reason.

"She's one of KO's experi… experimince," Wildcharger struggled with the word, but Quicksilver waved him past it.

"And she's in the room with the sign warning off others?" Quicksilver asked, looking at the wall as though she could see through it.

Wildcharger nodded.

"We gotta do something, 'Silver," Windsplitter cried. The look in her optics nearly broke Quicksilver's spark and she had a feeling there was no way she could tell the femling no.

"What do you suggest we do?" Quicksilver continued, trying to sound like the adult.

"Save her," Windsplitter stated adamantly, her small hands placed firmly on her hips as she regarded Quicksilver sternly.

With a brow ridge quirked, Quicksilver looked back at the little femme before turning to Wildcharger, "How much do you know about Knockout's movements?"

"…Well, he usually takes a break to go get energon after he finishes a project," Wildcharger stated with a shrug.

"Will he let us know if he is going to leave?" Quicksilver asked.

"Uh huh," Wildcharger nodded, "He'll lock the door though."

"That's not a problem," Quicksilver smirked, laughing at the surprised looks on their faceplates, "My creator taught me more than history and science."

"You got a plan?" Windsplitter asked, her optics appearing a little wet. Quicksilver had a feeling she had been about to cry.

"I've got a plan, but I'll need your help," Quicksilver nodded, standing and walking to where the pads were stacked. Going through them, she found one that was not too damaged and still had plenty of memory space. Gripping a stylus as well, she walked back to where the two sparklings sat and lowered herself to the floor, crossing her legs and setting the pad against her thigh.

"Here's what we do," Quicksilver started and outlined her plan in a way the two sparklings would understand.


	9. Chapter 9

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Nine**

After hearing each detail of what Lord Megatron had discovered from his second-in-command, both Renegade and Cascade stood silently before him, absorbing it all. The very idea of not only Reclaimer but also Groundbreaker being traitors was impossible for cascade to accept. He'd known both mechs for a long time and both were dedicated to the Decepticon cause. Though, like most of the 'con colonists, they'd fallen into a sense of foreboding regarding their leader's full plans. There was no way either of the two mechs would switch sides or sell secrets to the other side for credits.

Once the pause had gone on long enough, Renegade broke the silence, "I do not know either mech that well, Lord Megatron. Mostly in passing. However, from what I do know of them, I do not believe them capable of such a heinous crime."

"I respect your judgment, Renegade, I would not have placed you in such a high standing if I did not. Unfortunately, I cannot make a decision based solely on the judgment of one mech such as yourself," Megatron responded before turning to Cascade.

Releasing a heavy sigh through his vents, Cascade looked up at Megatron's red gaze, "Reclaimer is an honorable mech and would do nothing to jeopardize the safety of the youngling in his care. I do not believe he would assist the Autobots in any way. Especially after what happened to his last partner… Lord Megatron, I respectfully ask that you speak with Reclaimer prior to making your judgment as to his fate."

Megatron's optics moved to the side for a moment as though he were listening to something before returning to gaze upon the two of them, "I will keep both of your suggestions in mind. Now, as to your fates within my army."

Both mechs stiffened and Cascade was glad to see a small amount of worry crease Renegade's faceplate, though he was certain it was for a different reason than his own. Turning to look back to their leader, he waited.

"Renegade, as you already have a relationship with the three sparklings and the youngling, I am placing you in charge of their care at all times. If there is a time that I need your services elsewhere, you may choose the mech you'd like to watch over them in your absence," Megatron did not wait for the nod of Renegade's head indicating he understood the job he was being given, instead he turned to Cascade, "I have come to learn much about your duties in my army prior to your leaving with your spark-bearing mate. You were an explosives and weapons expert who put himself into danger to protect other Decepticons carrying out vital missions. Your mate served the same purpose. It would seem you both did it well enough to earn yourselves a number of citations from your commanding officers. You will be returning in the same function, only on a higher level. The only time I will require you to go on a mission is when one of my lieutenants is the mech you will be protecting. This is way you will be available to assist Renegade in his care duties when necessary."

If he hadn't been standing in front of Megatron, whose temper was a bit of a legend in his unit, Cascade would have released a sigh of relief. As it was, he thanked Primus that he was not to be sent far from his sparkling.

Maintaining his focus on Megatron, Cascade canted his head in acceptance, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Now I am requesting knowledge of what to expect when I send out a message that all willing Decepticons rejoin the army and serve our cause," Megatron relaxed slightly and, as a result, so did Renegade and Cascade. This was going into an easier topic to manage.

"That will be reliant upon who survived, sir," Renegade responded easily. Cascade was impressed, he wasn't sure he could have kept his anger at what had happened to the colony out of his tone.

"Hm, if they did not survive the onslaught, then they had no right to call themselves Decepticons," Megatron intoned coldly, his optics focused tightly on Renegade. As a result, he did not notice the emotions that passed through Cascade's optics.

"True enough," Renegade answered in the same tightly controlled tone. The old mech knew what he was doing, but Cascade still wanted to punch him for agreeing with the Decepticon leader.

"I will have Soundwave compose a list of the Decepticon survivors," Megatron stated, "Are any of the Neutrals worth pursuing?"

"There are a few who would make acceptable Decepticons, should they choose to join our side," Renegade assured him.

"Very good, then I will request their presence as well," Megatron nodded, tapping a console in thought, "After we leave this planet we will stop off at the next colony for supplies." His tone had gotten deeper and he was regarding them solemnly.

"Understood," Renegade responded and Cascade looked at him curiously but said nothing. He was sure the older mech would explain things to him as they went along. Having been attached to a small squadron on the outskirts of the known universe, Cascade was not accustomed to the formalities attached to being a part of Megatron's personal crew.

"Very good, you are dismissed," Megatron turned as the words exited his mouth and Cascade found himself being turned away by a firm servo on his shoulder armor. Renegade led him from the command center, a heavy, hot sigh exiting the bigger mech's vents as the doors sealed behind them.

"That was an uncomfortable meeting," Renegade stated simply, allowing his servo to fall to his side, "I was expecting questions concerning the sparklings, not the loyalty of others… before I forget, get a supply list ready for the stop over at Altera. From the rumors that have abounded, Lord Megatron does not like to remain on a colony for very long when they are forced to stop."

"He's very different from what I imagined him to be like," Cascade muttered, "I watched him on the vid screen back home and he doesn't seem the same now."

"Perhaps, but he is still our leader and requires our respect and obedience," Renegade stated firmly, "Cascade, use caution aboard this warship, the decking and walls have both optics and audio receptors."

"Understood," Cascade nodded, continuing forward. He wanted to see Windsplitter badly after spending the last few hours standing before Megatron.

As they rounded the final corner to the corridor that lead to the medical bay, a shout echoed down to them, followed by a crash and hollow, metallic footsteps running toward them. Neither moved for shock as a tiny silver-colored being sped past, a long tail held parallel to the dark grey metal beneath. Narrowing his optics, Cascade thought he recognized the form, but said nothing as another shout echoed down to them, followed by a feminine yell made of pure rage.

Cascade and Renegade exchanged glances before moving forward once more, at a higher rate of speed than they had been earlier.

While Renegade and Cascade were meeting with Megatron…

A dull knock on the door made all three of the room's occupants look up expectantly. Of the three, Quicksilver felt the most nervous. The sparklings were looking at their plan as a fun adventure that may end with them getting into serious trouble, but none the worse for wear.

Quicksilver, on the other servo, had many dealings with Decepticons who did not take such plans so lightly and she had no interest in the consequences that usually followed. However she could not sit by while Windsplitter's friend was being tortured by the medic. And so, she had volunteered to get the feline femme free.

The door swept open and Knockout leaned against the frame, a small smirk on his faceplate as he regarded them all, "I will be leaving for a few breems, the door will be locked, but you have everything you need in here. If there are any problems, send me a communication."

"Sure thing, KO," Wildcharger smirked up at the red mech as the medic scowled.

"We will be fine," Quicksilver responded with a small smile. Seemingly mollified by the fact that there was an older bot with the two sparklings, Knockout nodded and left.

Waiting a prerequisite amount of time to be sure that the medic had completely vacated the medical bay, while the two sparklings jostled her to get moving, Quicksilver stood and went to the lock. It was a simple enough device. She had gone over it after discussing the plan with the two sparklings and discovered it was far from complex. Unlocking it would be as simple as taking the panel off the wall and doing a little fancy rewiring. And, as this was merely an old storage area, she doubted there were any security protocols in place.

"Is it open yet?" Windsplitter was practically bouncing on the soles of her little pedes as she waited beside Quicksilver.

"Not… yet…" Quicksilver grunted as a small charge went through her fingertips, followed by the opening of the door, "why can't I ever seem to do that without getting shocked?"

Both of the sparklings looked at her curiously before bounding out of the room. Quicksilver followed them at a slower pace and looked about the room curiously. Now that there were no bots in the medical bay, it seemed cavernous and exceedingly loud. Machines beeped and whirred, sensors chimed, and the ventilation system blew air into the room. Windsplitter stood near the console, staring at something curiously while Wildcharger was examining the tools laying on a tray beside the berth he had managed to climb on top of.

"Remember what we are doing, Wildcharger, go to the door and listen. If you hear anyone, let us know. Windsplitter, with me. I want you to do the talking, she doesn't know me," Quicksilver ordered, watching as Wildcharger bounded from the berth and ran to the door; completely unaware of the awful cacophony he created by doing so. Windsplitter joined her and they made their way to the other door.

"Is it locked?" Windsplitter asked curiously as Quicksilver moved to the panel inset into the wall to the right of the door. A green light pulsed there and a small smile graced her lips.

"No, it's not," Quicksilver said while thinking Knockout a fool for thinking no one would mess with his 'experiments'.

The door moved aside and Quicksilver recoiled at the sight before her. Each of the berths held the form of a Chartah. Many in different stages of decomposition, metal protruding from their bodies and the expressions of pain and fear on their faces forever paralyzed there. She was very glad Windsplitter could not see the berths, it would keep the femling innocent for a little while longer.

"What? What is it? I want to know!" Windsplitter tried to jump up to see what it was that had stopped Quicksilver in her tracks but the older femme simply shook her head and moved forward.

"Let's find your friend and get her the frag out of here," Quicksilver stated firmly, stopping at a gasp from Windsplitter, "What?"

"You just said a naughty word," Windsplitter intoned seriously. If Quicksilver had not been surrounded by horrors the likes of which she had never seen before, she would have laughed. Instead she simply shrugged and continued toward the rearmost berth, the one Wildcharger had indicated held Nahallia.

The moment she saw the sight lying on the berth, pity and fear intermingled in Quicksilver's spark. The elegant feline was losing fur by the fistful, her yellow eyes dulled by pain and suffering. Silver showed through in the places where the fur had fallen away and Quicksilver noticed that her dull eyes were beginning to take on a glassy sheen. Whatever the medic had been doing to her, it had apparently worked in his favor.

"Nahallia?" Quicksilver called softly, bending to lift Windsplitter into her arms. A growl and hiss stopped the femme from setting the struggling sparkling onto the berth's top beside her transforming friend.

"Nahl, what wrong? It's Windy," Windsplitter practically begged and a dawning light of recognition lit the Chartah's yellow eyes.

"Windsplitter?" Nahallia's voice was weak and cracked with pain, but she seemed to be aware of her surroundings.

"Yes!" Windsplitter leapt to the berth from Quicksilver's hands and began to tug at the bonds that were holding the Chartah down.

Without another word, Quicksilver extended a hidden blade from the armor of her forearm and began cutting through the thick metal. The blade had been a gift from a friend that had assured her no one would know of its existence unless she wanted them to. And that promise had seemingly been kept.

By the time the last of the straps was removed, Nahallia was sitting up, a clinging Windsplitter in her arms. Quicksilver gave the femme a look of sympathy, getting the feeling that it hurt her to move, let alone be clung to by the sparkling. But Nahallia only gave her a small, fang-filled smile before sliding from the berth top and landing with a hollow ring.

"I don't know what the corridors are like, but we can get you out of the medical bay… after that, you're on your own," Quicksilver warned, kneeling down and taking Windsplitter from the Chartah's arms.

"I'm sorry," Windsplitter cried to Nahallia. The curved metal ears perked up at the words and Nahallia let out a melodious laugh before wincing.

"I chose to protect you, Windsplitter, you have nothing to apologize for… though, I doubt Char will look at me in quite the same way now," Nahallia seemed a little saddened by the thought but did not elaborate.

"Will you be all right on your own? How is the pain?" Quicksilver continued, leading the way past the dead Chartah, keeping Windsplitter's faceplate hidden in her chestplate.

"I'll be all right. I'm sore, but I think it has more to do with lying on that blasted table for so long… I believe I have to eat what you eat now though, so much for fish and lichen," Nahallia offered a sad smile, clearly trying to keep things light for the sake of the sparkling in Quicksilver's arms.

"Energon's not so bad," Quicksilver promised with a wink before turning to Wildcharger. He was no longer by the medical bay door.

"Where's 'Charger?!" Windsplitter cried.

"I don't know," Quicksilver snarled slightly as frustration gripped her spark. If someone had walked in on them while they were freeing Nahallia, there would have been no way of getting past them.

"I'll go now, quickly, before someone returns. Take care of them, they deserve to be cubs," Nahallia stated, looking up at Windsplitter with sad eyes.

"Renegade and Cascade will make sure they get to be," Quicksilver responded, stepping to the medical bay door. It opened before she could open it and Knockout's optics shot wide at the sight of her.

Stepping back, Quicksilver got out of arm's reach as a crash sounded nearby. Knockout spun in surprise only to get a faceplate full of claws and teeth as Nahallia physically attacked him. With wide optics, Quicksilver and Windsplitter watched as the fight remained one-sided up to the point that Nahallia launched herself from the mech's form and landed in the corridor. She was gone before anyone could think to move.

'That was unique,' Quicksilver thought before she felt a servo latch onto her upper arm firmly and drag her away from the med bay door.

"Let me go!" Quicksilver shouted, gripping Windsplitter tighter to her chest as the mech physically dragged them.

"I don't think so," Knockout snarled, pushing against the berth and pointing in her faceplate, "Do not move from this spot."

Energon leaked from multiple scratches on the medic's faceplate and his armor was dented and scratched where Nahallia had focused much of her aggression at being held captive and treated like a lab animal. Choosing to act wisely, Quicksilver did as she was ordered, cooing down at a shivering Windsplitter. If the medic was smart, he'd leave the femling out of it. She doubted Cascade would put up with anyone but Renegade punishing his sparkling.

"Now, where is the other miscreant?" Knockout asked, wiping energon from his wounds with a rag as he turned to face them once more.

"Wouldn't know, he was supposed to be standing guard," Quicksilver deadpanned, watching the medic calmly, though her insides were screaming at her to watch herself.

"Wildcharger, show yourself," Knockout ordered. His voice did not rise but he was glowering around the medical bay as though he could draw the mechling out that way.

No response was forthcoming and Knockout growled a sigh of frustration, tossing his rag aside, "You destroyed my experiment, released the one subject that was responding well to the therapy, and lost one of the sparklings, all in one fell swoop."

A brow ridge rose as Quicksilver regarded him silently. Still her spark was shot through with fear. There was a tone in the medic's voice that told her he was on the verge of doing something she would regret.

"However, I have no authority to discipline you," Knockout stated with a snort, "That, according to our illustrious leader, is to be left up to your guardians."

These words settled Quicksilver's spark considerably. She doubted either Renegade or Cascade would be too displeased by the rescue of a friend.

"You will remain there until they return from their meeting with Megatron," Knockout stated, indicating the berth Quicksilver leaned against. Once he was assured that she was not going to move, he turned back to his console, muttering darkly beneath his breath.

Shortly afterwards, the medical bay door opened and the two mechs in question entered. Both wore nearly identical expressions of worry and curiosity.

"Daddy," Windsplitter reached out to her creator, drawing a smirk from Quicksilver. She'd never heard the femling call her creator by anything but his name.

"Windsplitter, what has happened?" the question was directed at Quicksilver more than the sparkling.

"We save Nahl," Windsplitter sounded extremely proud of herself and drew a growl of irritation from Knockout.

"Our resident youngling seems to have decided that she can release my experiments without authorization," Knockout explained, turning around and revealing the injuries he'd suffered at the hands of Nahallia.

"'Silver?" Renegade looked over at her with an expression of concern laced with disappointment.

"He was using Chartah as lab rats," Quicksilver responded hotly and unapologetically, "There's a room full of them… gone except for Nahallia."

"The only one who had responded favorably to the procedure," Knockout snapped.

"And who caused the damage to your faceplate and armor?" Renegade asked, one corner of his mouth twitching as he tried to continue to look upon Quicksilver sternly.

"The blasted cat," Knockout growled back.

"I think it would be wise for the two of you to go into the room where Wildcharger is at," Renegade stated firmly, indicating the door.

"I'd suggest the same, except Quicksilver here is adept at picking locks apparently," Knockout quipped, "I have not checked the damage done yet."

"Where is Wildcharger, doctor?" Renegade disregarded the other information.

"Most likely wandering the ship, if I know the little sweet-spark," Knockout waved a negligent servo, "He's very adept at finding trouble aboard, when he is in the mood."

"He left us when we were in the experimentation lab," Quicksilver offered in explanation, feeling bad for losing the other sparkling.

"It's not your fault, 'Silver," Cascade reassured her, "Wildcharger should know better than to leave without telling you where he is going."

A harrumph from Knockout drew every bot's attention and he looked at the two mechs pointedly, "She breaks out of the play room, involves two sparklings in a hare-brained scheme, and frees one of my experiments and all you do is tell her it isn't her fault. Impressive."

"Lord Megatron trusts us with the raising of the sparklings, if you have a problem with our methods, speak with him. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut, doctor," Renegade growled, "We will deal with them as we see fit. After I learn about all that transpired here, then I will make a determination of an appropriate punishment. For now, I'm more concerned about the third sparkling that you managed to lose."

"I managed to lose?" Knockout got to his pedes at this accusation, "I did not leave a door open for them to escape from. It was secured."

A small laugh escaped Quicksilver. She couldn't help it. If the medic considered that lock to be 'secure' then he was in a lot of trouble.

"'Silver, have something you'd like to add?" Renegade asked, his tone was one of warning.

As much as she would have liked to explain the simplicity of the lock, she noted the tone and shook her head, "No sir."

"Good, now, go back into the 'play room' and take Windsplitter with you. Cascade and I still need to undergo our scans," Renegade ordered, setting a gentle servo to her shoulder as she sighed and walked past him, taking Windsplitter from Cascade and going into the former storage area.

Once she was gone, Cascade turned to Knockout and nodded slightly, "We'll take care of it. But we can't have you stepping in each time to tell us what to do. Quicksilver already has issues with trust and respect."

"I've noticed," Knockout commented dryly, looking to Renegade for a moment, "Cascade, I'll run the scans for you first. The sparkling will have to be removed before I can run Renegade's scans."

"That's fine," Cascade nodded, taking a seat on the berth before lying on his back.

Stepping up to the berth, Knockout began his scans. Cascade lay silently, waiting for the medic to be done. He'd gone to Fixit regularly, regardless of the sour old mech's disposition, to make certain there was nothing wrong. The last thing he needed was to leave Windsplitter without family, as the organics put it.

"Hm… a fracture in your spark," Knockout commented in an off to the side manner.

"From Celestial Winds' deactivation," Cascade nodded, "It's a slow process."

"Yes, it is… your femling was already in her shell at the time of the deactivation?" Knockout seemed to have calmed down, though the gouges in his faceplate reminded Cascade that the mech probably wasn't going to be forgiving the little femme any time soon.

"Yes, she was. The only reason I've made it this long," Cascade agreed.

"You were lucky," Knockout stated, ending the exam by taking a sample of his energon.

Turning to Renegade, the medic indicated that he would need him to join him. Standing from the berth, Cascade approached Renegade and waited, watching as the big mech opened the chamber and gently pulled his tiny sparkling from his armor. Taking her equally as gently into his hands, Cascade stepped aside, looking back when the bay doors opened.

"Knockout, how are the exams proceeding," Megatron asked, his voice causing Duskwalker to twitch slightly in her recharge.

"On to the last one, Lord Megatron," Knockout bowed and waited as Renegade positioned himself on the berth.

"Very good," Megatron did not leave; instead he stepped forward and looked down at the tiny femling in Cascade's hands. Satisfied the sparkling was in recharge deep enough not to hear what was going on around her; he moved closer to Renegade and Knockout.

"The others are in the play room," Knockout stated, slightly testy in his tone. This did not escape Megatron's attention and he lifted a brow ridge at the medic.

Watching the medic closely, Cascade waited to hear his explanation of what had occurred directly prior to their entering the medical bay. He had yet to hear the young ones' version.

"The youngling decided it would be a good idea to sneak out of the play room and release my only successful subject in the techno organic experiment I was conducting," Knockout explained, turning to show his full damage to the Decepticon leader, "and this was the result."

"Precisely where were you at the time of their 'sneaking out'?" Megatron demanded, his red optics narrowing dangerously.

"Refueling, they were in a secured room," Knockout seemed to shrink slightly at the expression on Megatron's faceplate.

"Leaving them alone when you were in charge of their safety was a foolish decision, doctor. The loss of your experiment is nothing compared to what I would have done to you had you lost the sparklings and youngling," Megatron snarled, causing the medic to back away slightly.

"Yes, my lord," Knockout wasn't quite as cocky as he was a little earlier.

"Now, finish your examinations," Megatron ordered, backing away and stopping to stand beside Cascade.

Cascade noticed the medic was shaking slightly as he returned to his scanning of Renegade.

"Your armor is extremely thick," Knockout commented, some of the shaking disappearing as he scanned deeper, "And your spark is still severely fractured… how did you survive that?" Most of what he was saying was in a distracted fashion. No one bothered to interrupt.

"Healing well enough though… hm… what's this?" Knockout stopped talking and held his scanner directly over Renegade's spark chamber.

The look that passed over Renegade's faceplate told Cascade the medic had noticed what he feared he had. Without a word, the big mech sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the berth, forcing the much smaller Knockout back.

"Duskwalker is a twin spark," Renegade usurped the medic, looking directly at Megatron, "I carry the other spark in my chamber."

"That explains the readings perfectly," Knockout growled, narrowing his optics but keeping his mouth shut as Megatron glowered at him.

"How far along is the spark?" Megatron turned to Renegade for his answer.

"It's close," Renegade admitted, holding his arm out to Knockout as the medic took a sample of his energon.

"Is a shell prepared?" Knockout asked, his tone changing a great deal as he looked up at the larger mech.

"Not yet, I've been working on it," Renegade acknowledged, "There is time."

"Of course… you will remain in the safety of the Nemesis, unless there is a desperate need of your assistance, Renegade," Megatron growled, "There is no need to risk the life of your other sparkling."

"Agreed, Lord Megatron," Renegade canted his head as he stood from the berth, retrieving Duskwalker from Cascade and replacing her in the chamber. The sparkling did not even move.

"Everyone is in excellent health, my lord," Knockout stated before turning back to his scans.

"Excellent," Megatron smiled slightly, "Now, I have other issues to attend to…" 

He was interrupted by the opening of the door and the entrance of a massive blue and white bot with a red faceplate. Cascade instantly recognized him as the wrecker that had nearly run into him the first time he'd been aboard the warship. In his servo, curled against his chestplate, was Wildcharger.

"Knockout, you seem to have forgotten to mention something from the sparklings' earlier activities," Megatron snarled, as his optics focused in on the mechling.

"He came in search of me, my lord," the wrecker stated without preamble, "To… apologize for leaving the ship without permission."

"You must be Breakdown," Renegade greeted with a cant of his head, "We've heard a little about you."

"It seems you have already started to work miracles," Megatron stated dryly, taking Wildcharger from Breakdown gently before passing him over to Renegade, "Breakdown, I require your presence. Renegade, you may return to your ship to prepare for docking with the Nemesis. As soon as I get my hands on the Autobot spy, we will leave."

"Yes, my lord," Renegade bowed, careful of how he held Wildcharger.

Both Megatron and Breakdown left then, leaving Renegade to look back over at Knockout, "I do not want any to know of the twin spark in my chamber, save for Lord Megatron and who he deems important enough o know."

"Understood, I have no intentions of speaking of it to anyone," Knockout shrugged, turning back to his scans. Renegade noticed they were Duskwalker's scans. Releasing air from his vents, Renegade moved to the door into the play room and stepped inside.

Cascade followed, his attention instantly drawn to the lock panel that dangled from the wall beside the door. His gaze moved to where Renegade's gaze was focused. Quicksilver stood in the far corner, leaning against the wall while Windsplitter lay on the floor, scribbling on an old data pad.

"We are leaving," Renegade announced, drawing the attention of both. Windsplitter got to her pedes and ran to Cascade, giggling as he picked her up and hugged her close to his body.

The blue and silver femme said nothing as she moved away from the wall to join them. Cascade noticed she seemed to be tense as she approached them. It wasn't lost on Renegade as he set a servo to her shoulder and rubbed the side of her neck plating to calm her down.

"You're not in trouble, come on, we'll talk more onboard Naomi," Renegade smiled down at her and she calmed slightly, but did not completely relax.

"All right," Quicksilver's voice was softer than normal, making her hard to hear.

Entering the colony, Reclaimer transformed and stormed toward the warship. If he was to get his revenge, then he would need help destroying the Autobot's that had taken to the underground. He didn't even reach the ship before he was surrounded by Eradicons.

"I'm here to speak with Lord Megatron," Reclaimer growled, looking at the still features of the 'cons surrounding him.

"By order of Lord Megatron, you are to be taken into custody on the charge of treason," the Eradicon to his left stated firmly.

Looking at him, his jaw dropped at the accusation. Then he remembered who he had saved in the mine and he cursed fervently. Preparing himself for a fight, he settled into his place and waited for them to come. It was not long before they did so.

Three came at once, approaching him with their weapons engaged. Being mainly unarmed, save for the pick he used in his work, Reclaimer snarled and used his sheer size, thick armor, and strength to fight them off. The first went down with sparks shooting out of his chestplate from the tip of the pick. The second lost an arm and was kicked a good five meters away. Finally the third went down without a helm attached to his shoulders. The other two stood back at a silent order. Spinning on his heel, he narrowed his optics and backed up. Again he did not make it very far as two tentacles erupted from the chassis of the thin mech before him. The jolt of electricity that ran through his body pulled a cry from him shortly before his knees gave out and he went down, sending plumes of dust up into the air. The tentacles were withdrawn once he was incapacitated and he leaned forward with his hands upon the dusty ground, attempting to pull air into his vents. Every joint in his body felt as though it were frozen.

"Breakdown, bring him to the ship," Megatron's voice echoed over the sound of the buzzing in his audio receptors.

Two massive arms gripped him beneath the arms and a mech promptly began to drag him in the direction he had been originally headed in. Shoving him into the dust at the ped of a metal ramp, the mech that had dragged him stepped to the side and Reclaimer began to climb back to his knees, his body shaking involuntarily.

"Lord Megatron," Reclaimer ground out, lifting his helm enough that he could see his leader's legs. It was not possible to lift it further, yet.

"Reclaimer, tell me what it is that makes a good Decepticon turn on his fellow 'cons?" Megatron snarled down at him.

The engaging of a cannon told Reclaimer he needed to respond and fast, "I have not turned on my fellow Decepticons."

"No? Then how is it that my second-in-command has identified you as one of the Autobot spy's companions?" Megatron sneered, the cannon coming close enough to Reclaimer's faceplate that he could see the purple glow of its core.

Pushing against the ground, Reclaimer grit his dental plates as he forced his backstrut to respond to the movement. Once he was sitting so that he could see Megatron's faceplate, he narrowed his optics.

"I was in the mine when the commander came in search of an Autobot spy. I was unaware of who he was searching for," Reclaimer spoke calmly and clearly though it was painful, "Darksky is the one who told me the mech's designation, just prior to a cave-in that I have since learned was caused by said Autobot."

Megatron's gaze narrowed as he snarled, "Somehow, I find that hard to believe. That you could work with an Autobot so closely and never know what they truly were."

Reclaimer maintained his silence, he was not sure how he could have done so either.

Voices drew the guards' attentions as two mechs stepped down the ramp. With them was the last femme Reclaimer wanted to see when he was in the position. What happened next occurred too fast for anyone to stop.

"Reclaimer!" Quicksilver's voice was loud and filled with a strange mixture of bewilderment, fear, and rage. She was between him and Megatron before Reclaimer had even blinked his optics.

"What the slag do you think you're doing to him?!" Quicksilver demanded, standing between the much larger mechs, her arms outflung as though she could stop Megatron from doing whatever he wanted.

"Stand aside, youngling," Megatron ordered, his tone tempered but still deadly.

"No! I will NOT let you hurt him," Quicksilver's voice did not quiver. Instead it deepened and took on a thick growl.

"Quicksilver! Stand aside, NOW," Reclaimer ordered, earning him a look from Megatron.

"Not this time, Reclaimer. Let me guess, you blame him for something," Quicksilver snarled, her pale optics narrowed, "Have you even spoken to him without a weapon pointed in his face? Or do you always do that to your soldiers when asking them questions?"

"Quicksilver," Renegade's voice broke over the silence that filled the space port.

"Renegade, get control of your charge," Megatron ordered, his cannon still aimed at Reclaimer unwaveringly.

Moving to the side, Quicksilver placed herself before the cannon, her glower deepening. Reclaimer watched as Megatron's expression darkened at the blatant disobedience.

"Lord Megatron," Reclaimer began to speak, refocusing on the Decepticon leader, hoping he could temper his anger before something happened to the youngling, "I followed Catalyst or Finesight or whatever his designation is, to a valley not far beyond the location of the energon mine. He met with three other Autobots as well as a flyer from the colony. I have never seen the other Autobots before. However, the flyer's designation is Highflyer, a Neutral."

"If I am to believe this information that your young friend seems to think is true, then that would mean that my second-in-command purposely deceived me," Megatron stated calmly. He disregarded the snort of derisive laughter that came from behind him.

"Starscream has never been known for his honesty in such situations, my lord," Reclaimer stated, feeling his arms coming back into his control more thoroughly, "He was damaged in the cave-in, as was I. I believe he was ashamed to have been caught off guard in such a manner."

After a few breems of consideration, Megatron deactivated his cannon and lowered his arm, his focus shifting to the femme between them, "You are either a very courageous femling or a very stupid one. I have yet to decide. However, I believe it is time you went with your caretakers and left the business of war to the adults. Now go."

With a look back at Reclaimer, which he responded to with a look of frustration and disappointment, Quicksilver did as told. As Reclaimer watched, Renegade looked down at her and spoke quietly to her, making her faceplate fall slightly. He was glad to see that the old mech was not going to let her get away with placing herself in such a large amount of danger.

"Reclaimer, I believe you and I have a great deal to discuss," Megatron stated, holding a servo out to assist the larger mech to his pedes. Taking the servo with apprehension, Reclaimer climbed to his pedes and shook off the last of the effect from Soundwave's attack.

"I agree, Lord Megatron," Reclaimer bowed deeply. He was glad to see that his equilibrium had returned to normal. Turning to where Quicksilver stood with Renegade and Cascade, he gave her slight smile before turning to follow Megatron aboard his warship. This was going to be a long cycle.


	10. Chapter 10

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Ten**

Finishing up with his tale of finding Groundbreaker and charging after the Autobot spy he'd known as Catalyst, Reclaimer clasped his hands behind his back and waited. His processor had a dull ache pounding where the cave-in had hit him and his joints were still stiff from the pulse of Soundwave's weapon. Said mech was standing to Megatron's right with his back turned. He was focusing on a number of holoscreens. Starscream was standing to Megatron's left, scowling deeply at Reclaimer. Ignoring the seeker, Reclaimer kept his attention focused on Megatron.

"Master, surely you don't believe a word this glitching bot says!" Starscream whined, moving slightly so that he was a little in front of Megatron. Reclaimer's optics flickered toward him for a moment before returning to focusing on the Decepticon leader.

"Tell me Starscream, how did you manage to extricate yourself from the cave-in AND deactivate Darksky when your lower extremities were so severely damaged?" Megatron asked in a tone that sent chills down Reclaimer's backstrut.

"I… I already told you, Master! I was damaged by the fight with Darksky and… and Reclaimer," Starscream hedged, his wings lowering and he began to cower.

"Starscream I grow tired of your whining and lying," Megatron snarled, towering over the seeker as the mech cowered further. Comparing this confrontation to the one earlier, Reclaimer felt a slight sense of pride that his Quicksilver had been brave enough to stand up to Megatron in that moment of stupidity she had called protection. At least she hadn't cowered and whined.

"Master… I…." Starscream started only to clamp his mouth shut when Megatron bent closer and reached out to grab him.

Reclaimer interrupted, "My lord, if we are to stop the Autobots from whatever their plans with this world are… we must plan and beat them at their own game. I apologize for interrupting, but time is of the essence."

"Of course, Reclaimer," Megatron stood up to his full height and turned back to him. Reclaimer stood a good deal taller than Megatron, but he still felt as though the Decepticon leader could tear him to pieces should he so choose.

"I would recommend that Soundwave, as the communications specialist, set up a network of spies to root out the Autobots," Reclaimer bowed as he made his suggestion. He did not want Megatron to think he was usurping control of the mission. Though he fervently wished to be placed in charge of it.

"Soundwave, send Laserbeak to the coordinates provided by Reclaimer. We will attack at the fall of the dark cycle," Megatron stated simply before turning back to Reclaimer, "You will have your revenge and, if you do well in this mission, I have a place for you in the Decepticon army."

Reclaimer's optics brightened at this and he offered a small smirk of appreciation, "I will not fail you, Lord Megatron."

"Make certain you do not, Reclaimer," Megatron growled, turning his back and approaching Soundwave.

Starscream approached Reclaimer before he could exit the command center, stopping him with a servo on his arm. Looking down at the seeker, he sneered.

"Can I help you in some way, Commander," Reclaimer snarled.

"I will not allow you to dirty my name with your lies, sympathizer," Starscream snarled back, clearly he was far braver when Lord Megatron was not standing over him.

"I do not lie, and I will take down that Autobot spy," Reclaimer growled, pulling his arm free of Starscream's grasp.

Before the doors could shut, Reclaimer turned back and smirked, "How does it feel to be more of a coward than a youngling femme?"

Starscream's snarling cry of hatred was cut short as the doors sealed closed. With a smirk and far lighter spark, Reclaimer made his way to the medical bay. If the medic aboard was currently in his bay, he'd go to him for repairs. Better the 'con medic than Fixit.

Dunestar stood in the center of the colony's intersecting streets, her tan and brown armor dusty and scratched from the long preceding day and night. Wiping away some of the dust with a rag, she released a heavy sigh through her vents. It was going to be an even longer day, attempting to get the colony back in running order.

"Dune, we've got the injured into the clinic… old Fixit's in a rage but there's nothing we can do to help him out," a red and black Neutral called to her as he walked up to stand beside her, his orange optics were dull and he sounded tired, "What are we going to do? There's barely anyone left and once this gets out, no one is going to want to come to this colony."

"We'll find a way, we always do. Besides," Dunestar quirked a smile and punched him in the shoulder, "with the energon reserves this planet has, bots won't have much of a choice."

"That's probably the only reason he didn't destroy us all, isn't it?" the mech sounded disheartened.

"…He blames us for allowing an Autobot access to what he views as the Decepticons' reserves," Dunestar said, offering a small smile, "There's not much we can do. We should have noticed that there was something different about Catalyst."

"I suppose… but we're Neutrals. Those 'Bots and 'Cons with their war… I don't know. Sometimes, I think I need to blow this joint and go to Altera or another colony somewhere," the mech shrugged. Setting a servo to his shoulder plating, Dunestar sighed again and nodded. There was nothing she could say, if he wanted to leave, then he had every right to do as he wished. This wasn't their war.

"How are things going?" Dunestar looked up at the voice and grinned as Cascade and Renegade appeared through the crowd. Renegade's helm was easier to spot, since he was taller than most of the mechs around.

"Better," Dunestar said, her smile brightening when Renegade smiled at her.

It didn't escape Cascade's notice and he grinned slightly before becoming serious again, "Crankshaft's gone."

"I know… we found him this morning," Dunestar smiled sadly, "He never did take care of himself, this was just too much of a shock to his old spark."

"Hm, if it hadn't been a spark attack, I'd have strangled him," Cascade growled, making Windsplitter look up at him.

"Cascade," Dunestar chided gently, "He meant no harm."

"Keeping that detailed of records on us all? THAT was meaning no harm?! Megatron knew precisely where to find our sparklings," Cascade snapped, physically reining his anger in when Windsplitter shivered.

"Windy, would you like an energon treat? Oh, and you too, as well, little one?" Dunestar noticed the mechling in Renegade's arms. The little mech shrank against Renegade uncertainly.

"Quicksilver?!" all present looked up at the voice and a smile spread across Quicksilver's faceplate.

"Searazor! You're okay," Quicksilver moved away too quickly for anyone to stop her. She reached the limping mech and threw her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her from the ground.

"Here, and one for Dusk, I'm guessing she's resting," Dunestar produced a small bag of treats and handed them to Renegade. He took them without a word, his attention partially focused on the two younger bots behind him.

"They're fine, Rene," Dunestar chuckled, "Searazor's been carrying a bit of a flame for that little femme for a while now. He keeps saying he hates waiting for her to reach adulthood."

"Mm," Renegade clearly didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Oh, relax, Searazor's not that old, besides, he's a respectable mech," Dunestar reassured him, her hands wrapping around his wrist.

"She's not going to like leaving him behind," Cascade cautioned, noticing the content expression and laughing she was doing while they talked. Searazor had set her to the ground once more and was running a servo along the side of her jaw beneath her helm.

"No, she's not and I already have to deal with her reaction to Lord Megatron questioning Reclaimer," Renegade stated solemnly. His next comment was cut short by an exclamation from the femme they were discussing.

"He WHAT?!" Quicksilver's hands were balled into fists and her optics narrowed dangerously. Instead of backing away from the deadly look, Searazor set his hands on her shoulders and shushed her as he began to speak quietly to her, too softly for the three adults standing nearby to hear.

"…I have a feeling he just told her Megatron was the cause of his wounds…" Dunestar commented dryly, "Oh, I almost forgot… Dusk left some of her things in the shop. I wanted to give them to you… before you left."

"Thank you, Dunestar," Renegade offered her a small smile before turning to Cascade, "Can you take the young ones to Naomi? I will be there in a few moments."

"Sure, take all the time you need, Rene," Cascade took the small mech from Renegade and waited while the larger mech extracted Duskwalker from his chestplating.

Dunestar watched as Cascade attempted to extricate Quicksilver from Searazor's grasp. If not for the fact that Cascade was clearly getting irritable, she'd have found it entertaining. Eventually the young femme gave in and followed Cascade back toward the space port.

"I'm getting too old for this," Renegade commented dryly, running a servo over his faceplate before looking down at Dunestar.

"No, you're not, you love sparklings and dealing with Quicksilver will get you prepared for when Dusk reaches that age," Dunestar winked at his exaggerated expression of disbelief.

"Dusk will never behave like her," Renegade guaranteed.

"No, she won't because she's got a creator who cares deeply for her and will teach her how to behave and has done so from day one, without causing her damage," Dunestar stated firmly, grimacing, "I know more about Quicksilver than most and it's not pretty."

"I got that feeling during her exam," Renegade stated bluntly, "Now, let's not talk about the sparklings."

"You, not talk about the sparklings?" Dunestar grinned back leaned into him for a moment before moving away, "Let's go talk somewhere more… private."

Renegade followed her willingly enough. A deep sadness started to creep into Dunestar's spark as she realized that she may not see him or his precious sparkling again after he left with the warship.

"I cannot believe you're making me stand in the corner," Quicksilver muttered at Cascade. Looking over at her, Cascade smirked.

"Quiet in time out," Windsplitter spoke up before he could scold the youngling for talking. He had to fight the urge to laugh; his little one had spent more than enough time in Quicksilver's place to know the rules.

A sigh was released from the femme's vents but she maintained her silence. Cascade was uncertain how Renegade wanted to deal with her and had decided it was best to leave it up to the older mech. But he didn't want her to assume that he was just going to forget about her behavior.

"Wanna play?" Windsplitter's question made him look back at the two sparklings on the decking. She was talking to Wildcharger who looked a little out of sorts.

"Not really," Wildcharger yawned.

"Looks like you need a nap," Cascade commented, reaching down and snatching the mechling up before he could take off running. Wildcharger didn't even try. The moment he was in Cascade's arms, he curled in toward his chestplate and partially shuttered his optics. Cascade supposed most of Megatron's crew didn't have the patience for a sparkling refusing to rest. Either that or the mechling actually liked to take naps when he needed them.

Another yawn caught Cascade's attention and he looked down at his sparkling with a crooked smile. When she noticed it, she harrumphed and crossed her arms over her tiny chestplate. The cramped space of Naomi's interior didn't offer her much by the way of escape. That and the ship had a bad habit (in Windsplitter's perspective) of stopping her before she got too far.

"Okay you two, time to recharge," Cascade stated firmly as he scooped his sparkling up as well and proceeded to head for one of the small quarters. He'd be glad to finally be aboard the warship, even if they all had to bunk together, at least there would be space.

"Don't you move a wing tip," Cascade warned Quicksilver before he stepped through the door. The young seeker's wings moved up in surprise before drifting down and he had a feeling the look she was giving the wall was not very becoming.

The door sealed behind him and he carried the two sparklings away. By the time he reached the room he wanted, Wildcharger was in recharge. Windsplitter was still fighting him, but it would not be long before she gave in too. Settling Wildcharger down on the berth, he turned his attention to his sparkling and started working on getting her into recharge. She was nearly there when the door opened and Duskwalker walked in, yawning widely, her tail dragging on the floor behind her.

"Feeling better?" Cascade smiled down at the tiny femling and got a toothy grin in return.

"Yes, thank you… where's Renegade?" Duskwalker asked, looking about the room as though her creator would just step out of the shadows.

"He's making plans in the colony," Cascade stated, not knowing whether or not the sparkling knew of her creator's relationship with Dunestar.

"Oh… I'm hungry," Duskwalker stated. There was no sign of a whine in her voice, just a simple fact of life.

"Okay, I'll get you something as soon as this little… and she's out," Cascade grinned down at the tightly shuttered optics. Setting her near Wildcharger, Cascade approached Duskwalker, kneeling down so she could climb into his arms.

"When will he be back?" Duskwalker asked. Cascade didn't need to ask who she was talking about.

"Before too long," Cascade answered noncommittally.

Reentering the chamber he had left earlier, Cascade looked up to where Quicksilver stood, her helm pressed against the wall, "You can come out now."

Duskwalker looked between them in confusion, watching as a dejected Quicksilver exited the corner and leaned against the furthest wall away that she could.

"Here you go," Cascade gave Duskwalker her energon and got a second cube for Quicksilver. He took it to her and set a servo to her shoulder before handing it to her.

"You need to learn a little tact when dealing with Lord Megatron or we're going to be picking up pieces of you from one end of the Nemesis to the other," Cascade chided softly, not wanting Duskwalker to overhear.

"Sorry…. I… I just didn't want Reclaimer to get hurt," Quicksilver responded.

"What happened?" Duskwalker had better hearing that Cascade had given her credit for.

"Your friend here had a little face-off with Lord Megatron earlier today," Cascade explained simply.

"You what?" Duskwalker nearly fell from her place as she stared open-mouthed at Quicksilver. Cascade set a servo beneath her while stifling laughter with the other.

"Are you nuts? He's huge! He's even bigger than Renegade!" Duskwalker's optics had expanded and she was still staring at the youngling in shock.

"Common sense has to be learned sometimes," Cascade stated in a non-confrontational but poignant tone as he looked pointed at Quicksilver before turning back to Duskwalker, "What do you want to do now that you're awake and refueled?"

Duskwalker shook her head and looked up at him thoughtfully, "Um… well, I should probably work on my lessons…"

With a knowing grin, Cascade moved to the side and pulled out an old board he had taken to carrying around with him. It folded into a tight little square that fit neatly into the palm of his servo, but when he pushed a button on the side, it would unfold to a full-sized game board.

"How about a game instead?" Cascade set the board down on the decking and folded himself up. It would be awkward for him, but at least Duskwalker would be comfortable.

"What game?" Duskwalker asked curiously, gingerly touching the scratched and dented surface of the board, her optics going wide as it glowed to life at the gentle touch. Pieces appeared out of nowhere, tiny holo-emitters embedded into the squares that made up the board's surface bringing them to life.

"It's called Strategy, simple enough name to explain the reason for it," Cascade shrugged, "I'm sure Renegade plays, but he probably hasn't shown you much of it yet." 

Duskwalker shook her head and looked up, following her gaze, Cascade hid his grin at seeing Quicksilver join them, taking a seat on the decking as well.

"Do you know how to play?" Duskwalker asked her with a curious tilt to her head.

"Hmm… yes, my… creator's bondmate taught me," Quicksilver admitted with a slight edge to her voice, "I'm not very good though."

"You get better with time," Cascade promised, "You help Dusk, let's see if the two of you together can beat me."

At this challenge, Duskwalker grinned broadly and stooped down, watching as the holo-pieces, shaped like Cybertronians from the time of the original primes, stretched and moved about their squares. Moving slightly to the side so that she could see the board on a more straight-forward angle, Quicksilver studied the pieces and smiled slightly.

"I'll get us started and explain it as we go along," Cascade said as he began to explain the pieces and what they each did.

The mountains looked different through her new eyes. Small animals were far clearer than they had ever been and she felt as though she could see for miles all around. Nahallia had stopped in her headlong rush to reach the caverns when she realized that the sun was not hurting her eyes any longer. Now, the sun was slowly setting and she could see something flying toward the mountains. It was not organic and so she ducked into a shallow cave and watched as it flew overhead. It was vaguely birdlike in design, but it was unlike any bird she had ever seen before. Most likely part of the Cybertronian vessel's crew that she had just escaped from.

Once she was certain the creature was gone, she slipped out of the cave and continued her way up the mountain side. There was no pain in her walk, no weariness creeping into her muscle structure, and no thirst making her halt in her forward momentum. Instead she felt as though she could go on forever.

'So this is what it's like for them,' Nahallia thought, remembering all the times she had asked Cascade if he was tired or needed something to drink. He'd always said no with a small chuckle. Now she understood why. Though the sparklings clearly ran out of energy before the adults, the Cybertronians were far more powerful and hardy than the Chartah.

As she approached the safety of the caverns, a Chartah on watch let out a low bellowing cough-like sound. A warning to those inside that someone or something was approaching. Stopping in his line of sight, Nahallia raised her servo in the traditional manner and offered a metallic smile.

"Who are you?" the Chartah's voice was painfully familiar.

"It's me, Nahallia," Nahallia called back. If she still had a soft lip to bite, she would have done so.

"Nahl… what happened to you?!" Char must have recognized her voice. He rushed down the mountainside as one of the older males emerged from the cavern he'd been guarding.

"A Decepticon named Knockout happened to me… but don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks," Nahallia explained in an offhand manner.

"Not as bad as it looks?! Nahl, you're silver and have no fur… and you're no longer… soft," Char couldn't seem to think of the right terms.

"I know all those things, but I'm stronger, faster, and I have a lot more energy now," Nahallia wanted to see things on the bright side. There was no going back to what she was, so why dwell on the things you couldn't change.

"How'd you get away, daughter?" Amala's voice sounded far older than it had before the attack.

"Windsplitter and Quicksilver," Nahallia grinned, "They found out I was there and rescued me, at the peril of being caught."

"It seems you made a good friend in that little one," Amala tried to smile, but her expression was more a grimace.

"Yes, I have," Nahallia disregarded the expression and approached her mother, "I can keep watch while you all rest. I see and sense far more than you do now… and I don't need as much sleep. I'll call out the warning should there be any danger." 

"Nahl, we can't let you do that," Char stated firmly, "Regardless of what you are now, you're still the daughter of the healer of this village. We can't lose you, no matter what."

Nahallia looked at him curiously, catching something more in the way he had said it than simple concern over an important title. She would have to talk to him later.

"All right, but I want my turn at watch," Nahallia acquiesced.

"Same old Nahallia," Char laughed, setting a timid servo to the smooth metal of her shoulder. He tightened his grip before removing his servo and retaking his spot as guard.

Entering the cavern system, Nahallia looked back at Char's broad back and smiled slightly. At least he was willing to accept the change. She was sure not everyone would be thrilled by her new appearance, but at least the ones who were most important in her life seemed to be accepting it.

A few hours passed in relative calm as the cubs were fed and put down for the night. Nahallia joined her mother and the other remaining leaders, Mardel being conspicuously absent, around the small fire that had been built to ward off the chill of the caverns. As they began to talk about what would happen after they were able to retreat from the caverns, Nahallia felt something shuddering in the ground beneath her pedes. Following the shuddering was a sound that reminded her of the noises that would come from the energon mines while Reclaimer and his crew were clearing out rocks.

When these sounds and sensations continued, Nahallia stood from her spot and looked about the cavern, searching for the cause. Amala stopped speaking and looked up at her, Nahallia could feel her age-wizened eyes on her.

"Daughter, what is wrong?" Amala asked in a hushed voice.

"Mother, we need to get out of here," Nahallia started, only to have the earth beneath her pedes shake so hard she had to fight to maintain her balance, "NOW!"

At the shout, every villager within the caverns bolted to their pedes and spun to look at them. Nahallia did not have time to explain as another explosion rocked the cavern and debris began to fall upon their heads. Moving without a word of agreement, Nahallia collected as many cubs into her arms as she could, hushing their protests and cries of fear. Amala stood for a moment, dumbfounded before following her daughter's lead.

Within seconds of retreating from the cavern, an explosion hit nearly right on top of it and a cave-in buried where they had been standing. A headlong rush found the Chartah charging out of the cavern network and right into a warzone. Cybertronians stood on and around the mountainside, battling it out. Nahallia recognized Reclaimer only. The others were foreign to her, until she spotted Catalyst, fighting against Reclaimer.

"Mother get them to safety, please," Nahallia called, handing the cubs off to a male before turning back to see Reclaimer launching himself at Catalyst. She did not know what had happened between the two but she had a feeling that no one would be safe until it was settled, one way or another.

"Nahl, let's go, even you're not strong enough to get involved in this!" Char shouted as he gripped her paw firmly and tried to drag her away. Turning with him, she followed at a much slower pace than she was capable of, but she found she liked having his paw in hers.


	11. Chapter 11

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Eleven**

Energon flowed freely from the wounds in Reclaimer's armor. He released air heavily through his vents as he forced himself back into a standing position. Before him, Catalyst was in no better shape. The two had been going after one another ever since the battle had started and it showed.

"You're weaker than I thought," Catalyst goaded, easily standing. Like Reclaimer, he was ignoring the battles that went on around them. And the other combatants were ignoring them in return.

With a powerful exhalation of air from his vents, Reclaimer ignored the jab and planted his pedes in the dense vegetation of the, once beautiful, meadow. Adopting a stance that would allow him to react to anything Catalyst did, he waited.

"So this is where Quicksilver got her fighting stance?" Cataylst began to walk in a circle as Reclaimer followed him with his optics. Mentioning Quicksilver and fighting in one sentence put the tall mech on high alert. There was no reason for Catalyst to have ever seen 'Silver in any type of battle situation.

The shorter mech stopped circling when he reached the same place he'd started from, "Very well, since you don't feel like talking, old friend." The twist to the word 'friend' made Reclaimer narrow his optics but he showed anger in no other fashion. It was time to do what he'd always told Quicksilver to do in such a situation, stay calm and clear-minded. That way you could anticipate your enemy's moves before they even knew what they were about to do.

Ion bolts and blaster fire crackled all around them as the battle moved in a tighter circle around them. The sound of thrusters from the two Neutral flyers that had joined the Autobots' small brigade echoed overhead while a lightning strike lit up the world. Soundwave and Starscream were chasing the flyers, letting volleys fly. Even as Catalyst made his move, one of the flyers went down in a ball of smoke and flame, exploding on impact.

Twisting to the side and gripping the wrist of the fist that came at his faceplate, Reclaimer easily flipped Catalyst, hearing a satisfying snap as the joint broke in two. There was no cry of pain from the Autobot spy, instead he merely rolled to his pedes and regained his footing. By the time he got back to his pedes, Reclaimer was in the same position the Autobot had been, waiting. To his opponent he looked almost bored with the fight, his arms dangling at his sides in a relaxed manner, his body settled without an ounce of tension in it. This served to infuriate a number of bots which always assisted Reclaimer in defeating them. Catalyst was right, though tall, Reclaimer didn't have the sheer strength or weight to push others around, so he went with a more defensive mode of attack. And it served him well.

And, as with many opponents before, Catalyst was starting to lose his temper. Charging a second time, Reclaimer easily tripped him up and drove the spiked end of his pick axe into Catalyst's left leg. This time, the Autobot made a sound of pain, particularly as the axe was drawn out of the wound path. Energon dripped from the tip, splattering the downed bot, the ground, and eventually Reclaimer's shoulder as he settled the makeshift weapon there.

With a loud growl and scream of rage, Catalyst climbed to his pedes. Energon ran down his leg from the newly inflicted wound while his right wrist dangled at a strange angle. His upper lip plate was pulled back in a snarl and his yellow optics narrowed dangerously. Remaining relaxed, Reclaimer smirked back at him and waited to see what he would do.

"I'll make sure the Autobots train your little femme friend well," Reclaimer snarled, his optics shining with amusement as Reclaimer caught on to what he was hinting at.

"Leave Quicksilver out of this," Reclaimer snapped back, moving his axe so he could use it more readily. It was time to end this bot's time.

"It's not me who's not going to leave her out of this. The entire time you've been here fighting us? We've had operatives ransacking the colony, searching for those darling sparklings, and your youngling," Catalyst smirked in satisfaction as Reclaimer lost his calm demeanor. Without warning, Reclaimer moved at the bot, swiping his axe at the other's neck.

Catalyst managed to dodge out of the way barely. Before Reclaimer could have second go at the mech, tentacles appeared out of nowhere and latched onto Catalyst, sending him to the ground with a resounding thump, electrical charges passing through his body.

Looking at the communications officer, Reclaimer nodded his thanks before turning and running toward the colony. As he went, he sent a quick and simple message to Starscream, hoping the second in command wouldn't use this as an opportunity to get back at him. If the seeker knew what was good for him, he wouldn't try it.

By the middle of the dark cycle, all of the sparklings and Quicksilver were in recharge. Renegade leaned back and sighed heavily through his vents. It had been a long cycle and, though he was glad the young ones were all healthy, he was happy it was over.

"Did you ask her?" Cascade's question came out of the blue. If anything, Renegade had been expecting him to ask about what they should do with the three miscreants who'd gotten Knockout's ire up and what to do about the youngling's apparent lack of common sense.

"What?" Renegade looked at him and shook his head, "Dunestar?"

"Who else? Unless there's another femme on this ball of dust that I don't know about," Cascade teased, handing Renegade a cube of high grade. It was rare for either to drink the stuff.

Sighing heavily before rubbing his servo over his faceplate, Renegade looked at his friend, "No. She's been asked to take over Crankshaft's position in the colony. I won't jeopardize her future by asking her to be my mate."

"Jeopardize her future? Slaggit, Rene, she's into you and you like her, why and how would that jeopardize her future. And if you even say something about running around the universe with a bunch of 'cons, I'm going to smack you," Cascade growled, pointing a finger at the bigger mech.

"It's not that easy , Cascade," Renegade growled back, setting his cube aside and rubbing the back of his helm, "What would I tell her? You can't go anywhere, see anyone but a bunch of 'cons, and all you get in return is me and a fleet of sparklings?"

"She loves Duskwalker and Windsplitter, I doubt three more would hurt her feelings any," Cascade stated.

"I can't… I can't drag her away from her home," Renegade finished, "That's it, I'm not discussing it any more. It's over and done with."

"Did you even mention it to her?" Cascade asked, "Did you ask her what she felt about your leaving, about never seeing the sparklings again? Or did you just assume you knew what was best for her?"

Something in his statement made Renegade stop what he was doing and consider that possibility. Was he making the decision for Dunestar by simply not asking her? Venting a huff of air, he moved toward the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Renegade walked away without waiting for a response. He was fairly certain, should he have turned around, he'd have seen a knowing grin on Cascade's faceplate.

Renegade walked the dark streets, passing the few mechs that had been on the watch and survived with a wave and small smile. The sound of a battle echoed across the distance and ion and blaster bolts could be seen over the mountains, like brightly colored lightning bolts. Megatron must have found the Autobots that Reclaimer had spoken of. Stopping at a residence that had a few scorch marks, but was none the worse for wear from the savage attack, Renegade tapped at the panel to alert the occupant that they had company.

When a number of breems had passed and Renegade noticed that the illumination from the battle seemed to be getting nearer to the colony, he moved to walk away. He didn't get far before the door slid aside and a slender figure stepped out, silver optics glowing brightly in the dim light.

"Renegade? What are you doing here?" Dunestar asked, her voice laced with humor.

"I… I have something I need to ask you," Renegade started, feeling like a much younger bot than he was.

"What's that, love?" Dunestar stepped closer.

Before he could answer, a shout and flash of light drew both of their attentions. Looking toward the mountains, Renegade's optics narrowed as he noticed the signs of a firefight had gotten even closer. In the distance, he could see the form of a Cybertronian rushing toward the colony, before the silhouetted form was three or four figures. Each with a glowing optics of blue.

"Autobots?" Dunestar voice his concern.

"I believe so, come, before they reach us," Renegade took her servo and she kept pace beside him.

"Renegade!" Reclaimer's voice made him wince, but he recovered quickly and responded.

"Yes?" 

"The Autobots are searching for the young ones, they know of their existence," Reclaimer shouted. He sounded as though he'd been moving at a constant rate of speed and was, possibly, damaged as well.

"Understood," Renegade ended the link, picking up speed. A number of the colonists were stepping outside of their residences, startled by the sudden movement.

"Get inside, all of you! Lock down your doors!" Dunestar yelled as they ran past, her voice carrying to the ones ahead as well. Renegade was impressed by how quickly the mechs disappeared inside of their residences. All of the panels they passed were red, indicating a lockdown.

It became obvious they would not reach Naomi before the Autobot's reached their location about halfway to the ship. Renegade cursed quietly and changed direction, slipping in between two residences. Dunestar followed him and wedged herself in against his body. They remained silent, holding onto one another tightly as they waited for an opportunity to surprise the enemy.

Renegade looked down at Dunestar and offered her a smile. He wanted to talk to her, to tell her everything that was going through his processor, but now was not the time.

The Autobots had entered the colony proper. Renegade could hear them banging on the sealed doors of the residences, shouting at the occupants. No one opened for them. This was not as much of a surprise attack as what Megatron had performed and all of the colonists were already wary of what fate may befall them next. After a few rounds of ion blasts offered no more vindication than a dented or scorched door and wall, the 'Bots moved on. Listening carefully, Renegade gauged that two of the bots had come toward the space port, heading for the residences and ships on the same side that Naomi was parked on.

With silent conversation, Renegade passed his plan onto Dunestar, at her nod, they separated as well as they could and waited. Once the 'Bots were past their hiding place, they moved out behind them. Dunestar crept along in the shadow of the residences, only her optics revealing where she was. Renegade did not have the opportunity to disappear so well, though the lack of a moon did make him harder to see. It didn't really matter.

Catching up to the two 'Bots, Renegade easily snapped the neck of the one in front of him, watching as the mech fell to the ground in heap. The other spun at the sound and Dunestar was there, holding him at blaster point. Renegade looked at her in surprise.

"What? I kept it around just in case someone got the wise idea they would rob me, Crankshaft knew about it," Dunestar grinned at him and he laughed.

"I have just gained even more respect for you," Renegade teased, glancing at the Autobot. The mech was slowly inching toward them and stopped the moment he noticed Renegade's attention was back on him.

"What should we do with him?" Dunestar asked, indicating the mech with her blaster.

"Disable him and leave him for Megatron to deal with," Renegade responded instantly. He didn't feel like forcing Dunestar to do anything as drastic as deactivating the mech. And he had a feeling Megatron would like to have a few 'words' with the mech.

"Sounds like a plan," Dunestar shrugged, stepping aside so that the larger Renegade could handle it.

Renegade stepped forward to do precisely that. The mech brought a weapon up, engaging it as it was still moving through the air. A searing pain shot across Renegade's right side and he glowered down at the smaller mech.

"Stay back, 'Con or I'll make sure to hit your spark next time," the Autobot threatened, "If the two of you know what's good for you, you'll point me in the direction of the sparklings and I'll be on my way."

"He's awfully sure of himself," Dunestar snapped from behind Renegade.

"What are you going to do, Neutral? Shoot me? You don't have the steel to do that," the Autobot sneered, his optics going wide as a blaster shot struck him in knee joint of his left leg. He crumpled to the ground with the shocked expression on his faceplate.

"Keep going and you might find out what else I'm willing to do to bots like you," Dunestar said nonchalantly.

"You stupid glitch!" the Autobot aimed his weapon at her and Renegade responded.

With a single movement, he gripped the bot's arm, twisted it, and easily tore the weapon away. Following this, as the mech screamed, Renegade reached around and slammed his servo down on the mech's neck cable hard enough to knock him to the ground, unconscious.

"If I was the swooning type, I'd be throwing my arms around your neck and calling you my hero," Dunestar quipped, smirking at him as he looked back at her.

With a grin, Renegade knelt down and gripped the mech's arms, dragging them back until they met. A few snaps told him he'd used too much force, but somehow he didn't care.

"Why are they after the sparklings?" Dunestar asked, Renegade could feel her optics on him as he bound the mech with a strip of iron left over from Megatron's activities.

"To do the same thing Lord Megatron wants to do, train them to be soldiers," Renegade answered with a sigh.

"I'm coming with," Dunestar stated suddenly, making Renegade start and turn toward her, his hands staying on the binding he'd finished wrapping about the Autobot's hands.

"Coming where?" Renegade questioned.

"With you and the sparklings. Like slag if I'm letting them be turned into killing machines for the Decepticons. Between the two of us, they'll have a nice, normal home life," Dunestar stated firmly, "And don't you dare tell me that I'd be making a mistake! I am choosing this of my own free will."

Releasing a sigh that held a hint of a laugh, Renegade ran a servo over his faceplate before standing and moving toward her. Dunestar's silver optics followed his movements. Setting his hands on her shoulders, Renegade looked down into her optics and slowly smiled.

"I was coming to ask you to be my mate… Cascade told me I was making a decision for you," Renegade stated. He felt his spark twist with a deep-seated concern. The expression on her faceplate told him nothing of how she felt.

"Rene… are you sure?" Dunestar asked, her voice filled with honest concern.

"Yes," Renegade nodded.

"GANG WAY!" Reclaimer's voice cut through the conversation like a hot blade. Both Renegade and Dunestar looked up to see the tall, slender mech running full tilt toward them. What they saw behind him made them both gasp and release each other, stepping to the side.

"Reclaimer?!" Dunestar sounded as shocked as Renegade felt.

"Yeah, well, you know. When you go after the bot who tried to kill your buddy, you tend to piss off said bot's friends," Reclaimer shrugged as he slid to a stop between them and turned to face the oncoming group of Neutrals. All of whom they had called friend at one time or another.

"They are all with the Autobots?" Renegade asked in disbelief.

"Don't know, some of them might not have cared one way or another till Lord Megatron did what he did… kinda puts a dampener on the whole 'join the Decepticons to end the unfair system' when you slaughter everyone who makes you mad," Reclaimer responded, brandishing his pick axe, the blade and flat end covered in energon, much as he was. It did not escape Renegade's attention that Reclaimer had multiple wounds and that he was having difficulty pulling air into his vents.

"Looks like we just got volunteered for security duty," Dunestar stated grimly.

"…" Renegade looked at the bots coming at them, recognizing more than a few of them, "Lead them to Naomi." 

"WHAT?!" Reclaimer practically screamed it, making Renegade wince.

"Naomi can take care of this hoard faster than we can," Renegade grit out, turning and running, Dunestar right behind him. It was a short while later that he heard Reclaimer following.

Shots rang out all around them as they ran. Renegade continued on, mindful of his far more fragile state than the other two. Dunestar returned fire, covering them as they made their way to where Naomi was parked. By the time they reached the ship, all three were wounded and feeling the effects of those wounds. Renegade charged toward the ramp and slammed his servo against the panel. Naomi didn't even require the pass code. Instead she simply opened up and let all three aboard before resealing the entrance. Shots rang out against her hull nanoseconds before her defenses came online and began to return fire. Dunestar sighed heavily and leaned against him, whispering something.

Looking down at her curiously, Renegade leaned down so she could repeat herself.

"Yes, I will be your mate, however, if this is what life is going to be like, I'm going to need a lot more energy," Dunestar smiled at him.

Grinning broadly, Renegade swept her into his arms, mindful of her wounds, and hugged her close. He released her, still smiling and kissed her quickly before a shout interrupted them.

"Renegade! What is going on?!" Cascade shouted as he came around a corner, Windsplitter clinging to him, along with Duskwalker and Wildcharger. The moment Duskwalker saw him, she jumped from Cascade's arms, causing Renegade to step forward to catch her and pull her close to his chest plating.

"Autobots and Neutrals," Renegade growled.

"Oh my," Cascade intoned in shock, listening to the battle raging outside of the ship.

"This ship… is way too small for all of us," Reclaimer complained from behind Renegade. Renegade turned to see the tall mech stooped and pressed against the wall behind Dunestar.

"Well, you'll have to put up with it for a little while, pal. It doesn't sound like it's going to settle down out there any time soon," Cascade responded.

"Where is Quicksilver?" Renegade asked, taking note of the only missing member of the group.

"In the other compartment, pressed against a wall. I couldn't get her to follow me. She's panicked, badly," Cascade answered. It was clear whatever had transpired between them had upset the mech.

"I'll get her," Dunestar instantly volunteered, walking away without waiting for a response from any of the three mechs.

"You ask?" Cascade asked suddenly, pulling Renegade from his thoughts.

"When? When we were fighting Autobots, running for our lives, or when you came yelling down the corridor?" Renegade responded, trying hard not to smirk.

"Plenty of time to do it," Cascade stated flatly.

"Yes, I did," Renegade gave up the game and grinned.

"And?" Cascade pushed.

"Yes," Renegade answered simply, pulling Duskwalker closer to his chest plate and sending her calming, soothing emotions as he ran a finger down her back.

"Congratulations," Cascade went to smack his back, but remembered at the last minute that his arms were full.

"Thank you. Now, tell me, when did the sparklings wake up?" Renegade questioned, looking down at his exhausted femling.

"After the first volley of weapons fire hit the side of Naomi… They were all curled around Quicksilver who was doing her best to calm them down while starting to have a panic attack herself," Cascade answered, "I was in recharge and startled awake when I felt Windsplitter's fear."

Entering the compartment Dunestar had gone into before them, Renegade looked down at the two femmes. Quicksilver was clinging to Dunestar in much the same way the three sparklings were clinging to Cascade and himself.

"This could be a long dark cycle," Renegade spoke quietly so as not to startle the youngling.

"Congratulations for what?" Duskwalker asked suddenly with a yawn. Renegade looked down at her in surprise before suddenly bursting out in laughter. Duskwalker scrunched up her face while Cascade looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. Unfortunately, he couldn't help it, as the fever of battle began to wear off; he found that laughing made him feel better about the entire situation.

"I'll explain in the morning, sweetspark, now get some rest," Renegade managed to stop his laughter long enough to convince her to enter the chamber in his armor. It was not hard, as she was already exhausted.

Glancing over at Cascade, Renegade noticed that the other two sparklings were in recharge as well. Only Quicksilver remained awake, her optics going wide with each new volley of weapons fire that hit Naomi's hull. Renegade found himself wondering just what the youngling had experience that caused her such panic at the sound. Settling on the decking, he leaned back and listened as Dunestar spoke softly to the younger femme and held her as close as she could. He couldn't help but think taking care of the young ones would be far easier with Dunestar around.

Reclaimer approached the compartment he had heard the others speaking within, Stopping at the doorway, he looked in. There was no way he would fit with the others. It was barely large enough for the three adults to fit comfortably in. So, instead, he stood beyond the door and watched, feeling like an intruder.


	12. Chapter 12

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Nahl, what's going on down there?" Char walked up beside her as she stood near the village rim. There were only a few huts left standing amongst the charred remains of the village proper. The villagers left alive were busy settling in for a long night without fires so as not to alert the bots to their presence. For the most part, they'd been left unmolested by all the combatants.

"I don't know but I've got a bad feeling in my hea… my spark," Nahallia was training herself to think and speak like one of the bots. If she was going to make the best of her new form, she had to be willing to accept that things were different now.

"Do you think the little ones are all right?" Char's concern mirrored her own.

"I don't know… I'm going to find out. I'll also see if I can't find Sena and the others while I'm there," Nahallia stated, looking at him for a split second, her new eyes illuminating his features in the darkness.

"I know I can't convince you not to… please be careful," Char settled his paws on her shoulders and bent to give her a light lick on the cheek. She noticed he didn't have to bend down quite as far as he would have in the past.

"I'll be fine," Nahallia said with a grin, "I'm not quite as… squishy… was I was once."

Char laughed at this, though the smile did not reach his eyes. Pushing her misgivings aside, Nahallia offered him a smile and quick lick to the cheek. She had to stand on the tips of her clawed toes to accomplish this, but she was more than happy to oblige.

"I… I want you to come back to me," Char growled, gripping her paw tightly before she could turn to go, "Please. I don't think I can survive without you."

Nahallia felt a warmth spread throughout her entire being at these words. It was uncharacteristic of Char to be so open about his feelings. She knew he was being more honest right now than he ever had been in the past. The misgivings were starting to push for dominance in her processor once again but she pushed them away once more. As much as she wanted to be with Char, she knew she had to help keep the Cybertronian cubs safe. And she could do that now, in this new body.

"I will come back to you, I promise. Not even that psychotic doctor could keep me from your arms forever," Nahallia smiled warmly before pulling her paw from his grasp and trotting down the path that would lead her to the strait between the Chartah lands and the Cybertronian colony.

A soft coughing call floated to her silver ears and she swiveled them back but did not turn to look over her shoulder. She didn't think she'd have the willpower to keep going if she did that.

Traversing the still waters of the strait proved more difficult than she'd anticipated. Learning to close the vents that had taken place of her lungs had taken a few times of getting water in them and 'coughing' it back out. But she had finally figured it out and watched as the fish that lived in the strait swam away from her. If it had not been for the worry over the sparklings, she'd have stayed in the water, watching the life that she never got to experience prior to the change.

Exiting the water was like entering another, far more violent world. Weapons fire burst into life all around her reminding her of not too long ago when the Decepticon warship had first appeared at the colony. Only this time, the Decepticons from the warship were fighting alongside the colonists… or so it seemed until she recognized one of the combatants on the other side. A Neutral that had assisted her village on numerous occasions was cut down nearby and she found herself disappearing into the shadows to watch. She wanted to know what side she should be on.

"Nahallia?" Searazor's voice made her tense and she spun, a snarl on her lips, "Is that you? …Silver said the change was dramatic but…"

It seemed to take ages for his likeness to register in her processor and she shook her head. Maybe she needed to have a word with the Cybertronian medic, "Yes, it's me, Razor. What's going on here?"

"There were a lot more Autobots than we thought here and… a lot of the Neutrals were working with them, right before our very optics," Searazor stated with a dark edge to his voice.

"There was no way for you to know… Cascade said that Neutrals are like water, flowing wherever the current takes them," Nahallia spoke softly, her gleaming eyes taking in the figures as they rushed through the colony. Many were trying to break in doors with little success. In one flash of light, she spotted a familiar, broad-shouldered figure.

"I have to go Razor, let Sena and the others know that the village is safe again, if you see them," Nahallia broke into a run before Searazor could respond. She was running on all fours, something Chartah rarely did, unless they wanted the extra boost of speed. Reaching the edge of the space port, she slowed to a stop and regained her bi-pedal stance. Hiding in the shadows, she watched as Renegade and Dunestar escaped a group of oncoming bots, disappearing inside of Naomi.

Happy to see that the adults most likely to have taken charge of the sparklings were safe and secure, Nahallia continued to make slow circuit of the colony. All of the bots she met on her circuit were colonists. Many were surprised to see her and would try to usher her indoors. More often than not, she had to dart away from them and make herself scarce until they went inside themselves.

As she was starting back toward the space port, a voice behind her startled her and caused her to turn around, staring up at a yellow and black seeker she had only seen a few times in the colony. Clearly he didn't recognize her.

"Well, what have we here?" the mech almost purred. It was as though he were trying to put her at ease but all he was managing was to sound creeper than the expression on his faceplate looked.

"Leave me alone," Nahallia hissed, laying her ears back and snarling, her sharp dental plates showing clearly.

"Oh now little one, I doubt your creator would like to see such an attitude from you," the mech was still approaching her, his hands slowly moving forward.

Swiveling her ears back and forth, Nahallia listened for any signs they were not alone before turning and attempting to run from the mech. She was stopped by a pair of broad, heavily armored legs. Legs she did not recognize.

"Hm," the new mech stooped down and wrapped a servo around her before she could get further than a few steps away. Snarling louder and attempting to scratch the newcomer, Nahallia fought as hard as she could.

"Put down my prize," the seeker snapped at the new bot, his optics narrowed dangerously.

Blue optics refocused on the seeker and a sneer formed on the faceplate, "I don't believe I will. This sparkling is claimed by the Autobots, Decepticon."

These words put a cold fear into Nahallia's spark. Sparkling? She was no one's sparkling! Renewing her efforts to get away, she began to kick and claw at the offending servo, wishing fervently that she had a weapon of some kind. The mech merely grunted as he brought her closer to his chestplate and aimed a servo-held weapon at the yellow and black Decepticon.

"Coming to a battle unarmed was unwise," the Autobot growled, taking a warning shot that caused the seeker to bounce back a few paces.

"You will pay for that, Autobot," the seeker threatened. However, he took off from the ground and transformed, disappearing into the dark sky.

All of this occurred on the peripheral of Nahallia's attention. Seeing that her mad clawing was getting her nowhere but a few scratches in the mech's paint job, she stopped and tried to think of another way to get free. Autobots were supposed to be the gentler of the two factions, if she was remembering Cascade's lessons clearly enough. It had been a long time since she had indulged such curiosities. Being close to adulthood had made cubhood fascinations pointless.

"Please, I want to return to my creator," Nahallia tried to sound young and scared. The scared part was not really acting. But what she really wanted was to run into Char's arms and remain there forever now that she knew the sparklings were most likely safe and sound.

"Are you Decepticon or Neutral?" the mech asked. Nahallia looked at him, noticing for the first time that he was mostly black with a red and blue pattern appearing on his armor off and on. His faceplate had scars running from the top of what would be his forehead, across his left optic, and down to his jawline. Dents and scratches adorned his helm and body armor. She had to wonder what he looked like in totality.

"Neutral," Nahallia answered after what seemed an acceptable amount of time. She was trying to channel Windsplitter mixed with a little of Duskwalker.

"What is your creator's designation?" the Autobot asked and Nahallia felt a chill run down her back. He was going to say that whoever it was had been deactivated in the battle. There was no doubt in her processor.

Thinking fast, she came up with a designation that he would not recognize and that she could use for another purpose, "Aero."

The mech's optics lit a little brighter before he narrowed his gaze at her. A small spark of fear ignited in her but she shoved it aside. Glowering at him, waiting for what he would say next, she was shocked by a short laugh that escaped his body.

"Neutral Aero finally managed it, did he? I had heard he was working on a sparkling body… though I did not think it would be so small… tell me, where is he now?" the mech actually knew Aero. That was not good because Nahallia knew he was not on the planet at the moment, considering the fact that he had made a shipment just a week prior to the warship's arrival. The mech most likely knew this as well.

"On Altera," Nahallia said quietly, "I was staying with a friend."

A huff of air escaped the mech's vents and his gaze traveled to where the warship was docked, "And then they came." The tone was a growl, one that would have made the fur on the back of her neck stand on end, had there still been fur there.

"Very well, stay with me and I'll get you back to Altera," the mech assured her.

Nahallia fought the urge to gape, that was NOT what she had wanted to hear.

"I… I shouldn't… Aero will come looking for me," Nahallia stuttered. The entire time she was talking, she was thinking, 'this is not good, not good at all'.

"You will not be safe here, if the Decepticons get wind that you are here, they will take you without warning," the Autobot warned.

'Just like you would have if you hadn't known my so-called creator,' Nahallia bit her tongue to keep from speaking her mind aloud, "I will hide."

"Enough, you are coming with us, no more arguments," the Autobot snapped, opening his servo and dropping her onto the other so he could initiate a communication.

Looking down to the ground below, Nahallia calculated the distance quickly, growling at how far the drop was. She'd be damaged jumping from this height and there was no way he wouldn't notice her shimmying down his armor. Turning her gaze back up, she noticed him looking down at her and glared at him.

"You most certainly have your creator's sour attitude," the mech commented as he tapped her on the top of the head, "I'd recommend changing that before you meet the others."

Wincing at the tap, she looked away and continued to consider what she could do to get away. There was no way to convince him to set her down and let her go. So, she would simply wait until she got a chance to escape.

As fate would have it, Nahallia did not have to wait to find a way free. A rescue came in the form of the last mech she ever wanted to see again. As the Autobot stepped around a silo, the short, red-gleaming form of the Decepticon medic appeared out of the shadows, Breakdown directly behind him.

"Well, well, well, an Autobot with a pet, how very quaint," Knockout spoke as his optics focused on Nahallia.

The Autobot's servo shifted so that she was shielded from the Decepticon and he made a noise in his chest that sounded much like a Chartah growl. Aiming his weapon, the Autobot braced himself but made no attempt to escape or to speak.

'Great, now I'm stuck in the middle of a firefight… I wonder how badly it would hurt to hit the ground?' Nahallia wondered, her gaze traveling down again. The answer was as clear as the nose on her face, badly.

"Don't tell me you're willing to die for that little creature," Knockout was smirking as he spoke. The same smirk Nahallia had seen numerous times throughout her torturous night aboard the warship.

"The sparkling will remain with me, you will have to deactivate me to get her," the Autobot snapped in response, firing a shot that struck the ground where Knockout had been standing. The medic had dodged it and was staring openly at the Autobot as though he'd fritzed.

"Sparkling? You truly believe that that… experiment… is a sparkling?!" Knockout looked as though he were about to burst out in laughter and Nahallia sighed heavily.

In response, the Autobot began firing heavily at the two Decepticons and managed to chase them a good distance away before Breakdown returned fire. Cupping his hands around Nahallia, the Autobot began to run in the direction of the sea that served as a natural border between the colony and Chartah lands. Nahallia clung to the mech's hands, feeling the lurching that occurred each time a shot hit home. Still he continued to run, returning fire blindly around his side. This was all Nahallia knew since she could see nothing but the mech's servo and dark armor.

Near the water's edge, the Autobot shouted and spun, nearly pulling a long-shafted weapon from Knockout's hands with the movement. Nahallia shouted as she felt the support beneath her beginning to fall. A few more shots rang out from the mech's weapon, the light reflecting off of his armor and blinding her. He hit the ground and sent a cloud of dust and sand into the air. As soon as he settled and his servo relaxed slightly, Nahallia jumped to her pedes and launched herself off of him, not bothering to look over her shoulder.

With as many misgivings as she had about the concept of going with the Autobots to Altera, she hated to see Knockout and Breakdown deactivate the good-sparked mech. He could have very easily taken her and disappeared with her, no word for any creator she may have had. Instead he was going to take her to her false creator's home. Deafening herself to the mech's cries, some of which included to shout at her to keep running, Nahallia jumped head-first into the water, shutting all of her vents as she plunged beneath the surface.

Renegade, Cascade, Dunestar, and Reclaimer all sat in the largest compartment of Naomi. Each was focused on their own thoughts, now that all of the young ones were in recharge again; they had nothing else to do until the turmoil outside of the hull settled down. Looking up at the other three, Dunestar frowned. How had it gone from cleaning up and getting the colony back to normal to another firefight? Was it a sign that her decision to go with Renegade and the sparklings was the correct one? Her safe little colony had changed dramatically over the course of a few solar cycles.

Glancing over at the still form of Quicksilver; recharging in the same corner she had been in when they had entered the ship, Dunestar sighed. A strong servo gripped her smaller one and she looked down to see Renegade's fingers wrapped around her servo. With a small smile she squeezed his servo and looked up at him.

"Is this what it is always going to be like? Wherever we go?" Dunestar asked. The slight distress that glimmered on his faceplate was not lost on her.

"No… Lord Megatron believed there to be only one Autobot in the colony. If he'd known that there was a secret stronghold beneath the surface, I do not believe he would have blamed the colony," Renegade stated, "Darksky did not bother to do any reconnaissance before he contacted the Nemesis."

"That fool, if he hadn't been deactivated by that cave-in, I'd deactivate him myself," Cascade growled, his hands were balled into fists. Dunestar had seen his temper before and hoped he'd control it until they were able to exit the tight confines of Renegade's tiny ship. Such a show of force would frighten all of the sparklings and send Quicksilver back into the shell she was beginning to break through.

"Cascade," Dunestar spoke quietly, "It's over, he's gone. Calm down."

His yellow optics focused on her before moving to the corner and a hard sigh escaped his vents as he forced his hands to a more relaxed position.

"I hate just sitting here, doing nothing," Cascade huffed, running a servo over his faceplate.

"I know, I feel the same way… but we have to think of the sparklings," Renegade set the servo that was not holding Dunestar's servo on Cascade's shoulder.

"Cascade's right, Renegade. We should be out there defending this ship, not just sitting on our afts doing nothing," Reclaimer slapped his thigh before standing and moving to a wall. He made it there in two strides.

"Naomi can hold the Autobots off and we will get word from the warship when the battle is over. Until then, we sit still," Renegade got to his pedes and glowered up at the big, thin mech. Dunestar let him go, her servo feeling cold without his clasping it. Cascade exchanged a glance with her, then turned back to watching.

"How can you sit still? You're a warrior, just like the rest of us," Reclaimer leaned down so that his faceplate was closer to Renegades.

"I've learned to choose my battles. This is one that I do not need to be a part of. If you go through that exit, you are placing Quicksilver and all the rest in danger," Renegade responded in a hard-edged tone, not backing away, "Is that what you want?" 

"I am not one of the young ones," Reclaimer spat, "Keep your lectures to yourself, old mech. I will remain here, if only because of my wounds. 'Silver and the others are your concern now."

"Very well, then go and sit down and keep your mouth shut," Renegade ordered, his green optics narrow and glowing intensely.

For a moment, it looked as though Reclaimer may choose to continue the fight. But, to Dunestar's relief, the big mech turned and made his way back to a spot on the decking, folding his legs before himself and leaning back. Energon still leaked slightly from his wounds, though he seemed to be indifferent to the loss.

Once Reclaimer had taken a seat away from the rest of the group, Renegade turned his focus onto the small form in the corner. Dunestar stood to assist him, but he smiled and waved her back to her seat. She watched, not bothering to take a seat again, as he easily lifted the silver and blue femme into his arms to carry her to one of the compartments.

Before Renegade had returned, a communications beacon alerted the occupants to a visitor. Cascade stood and moved to a monitor, keying up the code. Standing outside of the ship, his faceplate covered in energon and dirt, Dreadwing waited.

"Looks like the battle is over," Cascade stated as Renegade returned.

"Good, Naomi is ready to be docked with the Nemesis. I am sure you would like to return to your residences and collect a few things," Renegade looked to Reclaimer pointedly though he was speaking to all of them.

"Yes, I most certainly would," Dunestar smiled as she looked to the monitor.

"Dreadwing, we have a clear visual. Is the battle complete?" Renegade spoke as Cascade moved aside.

"Yes, Lord Megatron would like your ship moved aboard as soon as possible. This colony is far too dangerous for the young ones," Dreadwing intoned, his gaze shifting for a moment to the side before he looked back at the lens, "Move quickly."

"Understood," Renegade stated with a firm nod. He turned to speak to them when his optics widened slightly. Turning to see what he was looking at, Dunestar pushed past Reclaimer and wrapped her arm around Quicksilver's shoulders even as Duskwalker and Windsplitter rushed past them. Wildcharger stayed where he was, watching.

"What are you four doing up and about?" Dunestar asked, looking at each in concern.

"None of us wanted to be alone," Duskwakler answered, curling close to Renegade's spark.

Renegade sighed and looked down at his tiny sparkling. He was still kneeling down and held out his other servo to Wildcharger. It took a few nanoseconds of indecision before the small mech ran to him and was scooped up. Dunestar found herself smiling at the sight. All of the sparklings seemed drawn to the big mech and she was very glad for that fact.

"We should get moving," Reclaimer ended the tender moment as he walked out the door. All three adults watched him go.

"Silver can come with me, she'll be safe and I can help her gather her things as well," Dunestar suggested, pulling the smaller femme closer when she felt her shudder slightly and a heavy sigh was released from her vents.

For a moment it seemed Renegade would argue, most likely due to the carnage beyond the ship. However this may be the only time the youngling had a chance to collect her possessions. With a nod, he indicated that they should hurry. Cascade, didn't seem to agree. 

"Dune, are you sure about that?" Cascade jumped in, handing Renegade Windsplitter, "Windy, stay here with Renegade."

"Aww… but I wanna go home," Windsplitter whined, turning large optics on her creator. Dunestar had to stop herself from laughing the look.

"No, you're staying put, understand? Don't you go giving him trouble either," Cascade warned before turning back toward Dunestar and Quicksilver.

With a pout, Windsplitter leaned back against Renegade's chestplate and crossed her arms. Dunestar's attention shifted to the red and brown mech, his yellow optics focused on Quicksilver. The youngling moved closer to Dunestar and crossed her arms before herself.

"Cascade," Dunestar spoke softly, hoping he got the meaning from her expression. There was something wrong with the youngling femme. She was not acting right and Dunestar wanted to know why but she also knew that Quicksilver would not respond with an audience.

"Cascade, she'll be fine," Renegade stepped in, looking unconvinced. Dunestar was glad he trusted her judgment on this.

Looking between the two of them, Cascade seemed to about to say something but changed his mind. He turned to exit the compartment, stopping momentarily to look at them once more but shaking his head with a small smirk, he turned again and waved over his shoulder as he exited.

"Naomi, open the door for them," Renegade ordered, turning back to Dunestar.

"Come on Silver, let's go," Dunestar spoke to the femme, keeping her hands on her shoulders and leading her from the compartment. As she walked past Renegade, she nodded and mouthed the words 'thank you'. He nodded with a small smile.

Joining Cascade and Reclaimer as the door opened and the ramp lowered, Dunestar smiled down at Quicksilver. It did not take much for her to notice that the youngling's attention was on Reclaimer.

"Come on, let's get to my residence then we'll head to your place," Dunestar said with a squeeze to her shoulders.

"Okay," Quicksilver agreed softly maintaining as little space as she could.

"Let's go, I don't want to be at this all cycle long," Reclaimer growled, stalking out of the ship. Something in his tone made Dunestar look at him.

"What was that all about?" Cascade asked, lifting a servo in an uncertain gesture.

"Don't know," Dunestar responded with a shrug, though she had a sneaking suspicion what was wrong with the younger mech.

"Come on, we'll meet at the Nemesis. I'm sure Rene will have this heap," Cascade said it with a pat to Naomi's hull to assure the ship he didn't mean it in a nasty way, "docked before we finish."

"Works for me," Dunestar said with a grin, "Come on sweetspark." Guiding the smaller femme toward the center of the colony, trying to ignore the still forms of various bots lying about, Dunestar continued to try and sooth the other. She hated feeling as though she were treating Quicksilver as a sparkling, but there were times that the independent youngling needed the comfort and this was not the first time she'd been there to do it. She just hoped she learned to accept the comfort from Rene or Cascade as well.

"Dune," Quicksilver said her designation so softly that she almost didn't catch it.

"Hm?" Dunestar walked slowly so the shorter femme didn't have to speed up to keep up with her.

"I… I don't want to go," Quicksilver spoke, an edge of fear to the tone.

A sigh swept out of Dunestar's vents, "I know… it must feel like you're being pulled right back into being a youngling who has to listen to all the adults around her."

"It's not that," Quicksilver spoke up quickly, "that's actually kinda nice after all this time."

This surprised Dunestar. At Quicksilver's age, she'd have done anything to be where that little femme was on the planet. Caring for herself, no adults to answer to, doing as she pleased. Of course, reaching adulthood had taught her that it wasn't so easy.

"I just… I need to talk to the Tribal Elders," Quicksilver continued. Her gaze never strayed from the dusty ground below their pedes.

"The Tribal Elders?" Dunestar stopped, pulling Quicksilver to a stop as well, "What do you have to do with them?" 

Still the little blue and silver seeker would not look at her, "I've been working with them for a while now."

"Working with them? Silver, do you have any idea how dangerous that was? The Tribal Elders despised us, they didn't think we should be on their planet, mining their energon," Dunestar said, now gripping Quicksilver's arms and trying to gain her attention.

"They're not as bad as you think, Dune," Quicksilver finally looked up, her pale gaze was ablaze and she was fighting the liquid that threatened to overspill the lower ridge of her optics.

"Silver, they threatened us endlessly with war. Lady Brahma even told Crankshaft that she would find a way to poison the energon reserves," Dunestar stated. She was sure the youngling had no idea what she was talking about, that there had been a great deal of manipulation on the parts of the Elders.

"Dune, seriously? Lady Brahma didn't have that ability and you know it. She was merely trying to stop us from destroying the mountain range her personal tribe calls home! I convinced her that I could stop them and I did, when I talked to Reclaimer and found out there wasn't that much energon there. He moved the operations then, to the mountain range on the otherside of the Savannah Tribe's land. Before he did it, I gained Mardel's permission, with the blessing of Lady Brahma," Quicksilver responded, shoving Dunestar's hands from her arms.

That did not match the story she had heard from the council. Looking back, Dunestar started to see the holes in Crankshaft's version of the story. The way he'd shifted the attention to other, minor details. None of the other council members had seemed interested in discussing it and they'd even told her to back off once. Had Quicksilver really been the one to avoid a possible war with the local population? Was it possible? The same femme who'd just a day or so before had stood between certain death and one of the only mechs she trusted… where had her diplomatic skills gone that day?

"Dune… I'm going to go to Lady Brahma and speak with her personally. I don't want her to blame the few colonists who are left for my disappearance… she already doesn't trust them," Quicksilver continued, shaking slightly.

When Dunestar moved her servo to run it over her faceplate, the youngling cringed and cowered. Never had Dunestar made a move to hurt her and seeing her reaction made her stop the movement, her servo in mid-air. The correlation snapped into place and she stared down at Quicksilver.

"Silver, I'd never…" Dunestar started, only to have the youngling step back and cross her arms tightly across her body again.

"I'm going," Quicksilver's voice was quivering as she spoke, though the conviction was in her optics.

"…I can't stop you, can I?" Dunestar asked, lowering her hands, one going to her hip. She could stop her, if she was willing to use physical force, of course. But she wouldn't do that to the smaller femme, not after what she had just seen.

With a deft shake of her head, Quicksilver offered a very small smile and shrug of her shoulders, "It's my responsibility."

"Okay, but be careful," Dunestar ordered with her forefinger pointed at Quicksilver's faceplate. Once she was sure the femme had gotten the hint, she smiled.

"Thank you, Dune… please ask Renegade not to be mad at me," Quicksilver nearly whispered the request.

"He won't be, you asked and gained permission. If he gets upset with anyone, it'll be me," Dunestar promised, stepping back as the femme prepared to take off. She watched with a small smile as Quicksilver disappeared into the sky.

"Looks like I get to collect my things on my own," Dunestar muttered, laughing. Stepping around the bodies she made her way to her residence before heading for her store. She'd leave the code for the store with Jackknife. During their short, pointed discussion, he had said he'd give her the credits for the store and all of her stock, which she didn't take with her, when she brought the code to him.

"Why couldn't we go too?" Windsplitter asked, sitting on the edge of the console in Naomi's forward compartment.

Renegade glanced down at her, frowning at the tone in her voice, "Because you do not need to go out there and see the things that occurred last night."

"But Silver got to go!" Windsplitter pouted while crossing her arms over her chestplate. Duskwalker was looking at her with curious optics and Wildcharger looked shocked. She didn't particularly care what they thought. She wanted to go outside into the colony and see her friends again.

"Quicksilver is a lot older than you and can process what she sees and experiences," Renegade stated, his optics focused on what he was doing. She watched him for a few more breems before sighing and looking down at the decking below. She was too high up to drop down.

"Enough of the melodramatics," Renegade said as he scooped her up and set her on the floor, "Go play."

Duskwalker and Wildcharger joined her and they ran out of the compartment, wandering the small ship. While she was still feeling sorry for herself, Windsplitter found that she wanted to explore the ship a little more than she had in the past. It was not large in comparison to the adults, but to her, it was a large, spacious wonderland. Looking at Wildcharger, she grinned and took off at a run, laughing. Shortly afterwards, Wildcharger's laughter followed her as he began to chase her. Duskwalker's softer footsteps echoed along the corridor as she followed.

"Come on, let's explore," Windsplitter suggested, entering the first door they came to. It was the medical bay, filled with various pieces of equipment, supplies, and projects. Looking up, she startled at the sight of a helm. Getting closer once she calmed from the surprise, she discovered it was nothing more than a suit.

"Woah…" Wildcharger was crawling up a set of shelves, making his way to a table that held a myriad number of parts and tools. All of them were arranged in a methodical manner. Windsplitter joined him shortly after his ascent and looked around as well.

"Hey, who's that?" Windsplitter pointed when Duskwalker joined them. A small body, partially complete, lay on the table top. It looked much like Duskwalker herself, only the colors were different.

"My sister," Duskwalker answered, smiling fondly down at the form.

"Sister? Why's she not in there?" Windsplitter asked, looking down at the body.

"Her spark's still in dad's spark chamber," Duskwalker answered with a small shrug, "She's almost ready to come out though."

"Really, so we'll get to meet her?" Wildcharger asked with a broad, excited grin.

"Uh huh," Duskwalker returned the grin.

"What's her designation?" Windsplitter asked still curious.

"Dawnstrider," Duskwalker answered, smiling broader still.

"Pretty," Windsplitter had lost interest; if only because Dawnstrider wasn't moving yet. Looking up toward the ceiling, she spotted another of those suit things. Renegade had a lot of interesting things in his work area, most of which seemed to have to do with protection.

"What are the other compartments like?" Wildcharger drew their attentions and Duskwalker shrugged slightly.

"Well, you've got my personal compartment, the one that you've been sharing with Windsplitter, the one Quicksilver's been using, dad's compartment, and the command center," Duskwalker ticked them off as she tilted her head to the side, making sure she hadn't missed any.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else in here, let's keep going," Wildcharger suggested.

"What about the other levels?" Windsplitter asked, running her servo along Naomi's hull, feeling the metal beneath her fingers, a large grin on her faceplate.

"Storage and the engines," Duskwalker answered, looking at the expressions on their faceplates, "No. We're not allowed down there." She failed to mention they were only not allowed near the engines.

"Ah, come on Dusk, you're no fun," Wildcharger moaned, stopping at the entrance to a compartment. It opened and he peeked in.

"Trouble isn't fun," Duskwalker stated firmly, following them into the new compartment.

Entering the compartment, the first thing Windsplitter noticed was a cabinet directly across from the door. A locking mechanism glowed dimly red in the shadows. Rounding a corner she was able to see the berth with a smaller shelf protruding above. The outline of a drawer caught her attention and she made her way to the berth, Wildcharger right behind her.

"I can't reach it," Windsplitter announced as she turned and looked at Wildcharger, "Think you can lift me up there?" She was pointing at the berth.

"No," Wildcharger responded even as Duskwalker made her way to the berth top easily.

As they watched, Duskwalker walked to the drawer and tapped it. The drawer popped out and she pulled out a holo-emitter, activating it. The look on her faceplate told Windsplitter the little femme was getting tired of following them around. Still, the image of the pretty femme caught Windsplitter's attention.

"Oh, who's that?" Windsplitter asked, pointing at an image.

"My mother, Skybreaker," Duskwalker said, looking at the image, "She off-lined a long time ago."

"She's real pretty," Windsplitter commented, she wanted to throw her arms about Duskwalker's shoulders at the sadness she saw on her faceplate.

"She really was," Duskwalker agreed, sitting up and grinning.

Grinning up at the brown femling, Windsplitter turned and looked around. The computer display showed a serious of numbers that made her cringe. Nothing in them made sense to her.

"Woah… those are really complex," Wildcharger was apparently impressed.

"Dad's working on something," Duskwalker supplied, making her way higher to the small shelf that protruded from the wall above the berth.

"So this is Renegade's compartment?" Wildcharger asked, cringing slightly, "Will he be mad we were in here?"

"It's mine too," Duskwalker stated, laying down on the berth so that her front paws were dangling over the edge. She was looking at the image that continued to float above the emitter.

"Do you mind?" Wildcharger asked. Windsplitter had a feeling he was embarrassed and giggled at him.

"Come on, Charger, if she didn't want us in here she'd have told us to stay out," Windsplitter proceeded to pull him toward the cabinet as she spoke.

"Data chips?" Windsplitter asked, her head tilted back as far as it would go.

"Yes, for our lessons," Duskwalker said, laughing at the expressions both of them turned toward her.

"Lessons? As in school?" Windsplitter moaned, "That stinks."

"Didn't Cascade give you lessons?" Duskwalker sounded surprised at her reluctance.

"…Yeah, but I tended to disappear whenever he was getting ready to give them to me," Windsplitter admitted, "He even threatened me with a spanking once if I kept disappearing."

"A what?" Duskwalker sounded slightly outraged at that.

"He never did it. It was just a threat, an empty one. Cascade wouldn't ever hit me," Windsplitter laughed at her outrage, "I knew it and he knew it, so he let it drop."

"I was getting lessons from Soundwave… I wasn't very good at them, but it's kinda hard to ask questions when the mech you're learning from doesn't talk," Wildcharger said with a half-grin.

"That would be difficult," Duskwalker nodded.

There were times when her mature attitude annoyed Windsplitter and at the moment, she was starting to get annoyed. Before she could say anything and start an argument, a vibration ran through the decking of the ship.

"We getting ready to move," Duskwalker said, returning to the decking and heading out the door at a sedate pace.

Wildcharger snickered and went after her, launching himself toward Duskwalker only to have her dodge out of the way. Windsplitter giggled and ran to catch up, joining in on the wrestling. All of her frustration at being left behind had disappeared.

"Quicksilver," the slender, thick furred Chartah greeted Quicksilver. Black spots speckled the silvery white fur between the plain white belly and black striped back. Long whiskers shivered in the chill air of the mountain-side village. A long thick tail flicked behind her, sending small plumes of snow into the air. Her blue eyes were looking at Quicksilver with open curiosity. It was an expression the Chartah leader rarely showed.

"Brahma… I need to talk to you," Quicksilver knelt in the snow and settled her weight against her hands upon her knees. She and Brahma were closer in height now.

"I had believed as much," Brahma smiled, her whiskers moving forward with the expression, "Should I call the Elders?"

"No… I won't be here that long…" Quicksilver sighed, wishing she had never started the open negotiations with the Chartah, yet another of her follies, "I'm leaving within the next few days… a ship has come and is taking all of those near my age away."

"You will no longer be here as liaison?" Brahma asked. She understood, Quicksilver could see that, but she didn't want to believe it.

"No, I will not," Quicksilver offered a small, sad smile.

"But, you are the only one we can trust. The others lie," Brahma growled slightly before setting her long fingered paw to her throat and clearing it, "I will not allow it."

"My friend, I am a cub to my people, you can't tell them that they can't take me away… I don't want you to get hurt," Quicksilver stated, beginning to feel desperate. It had taken her some time to reach the mountain range that Brahma's tribe called home, "Please. There are not many colonists left, but there is one that I trust beyond all others. He will serve you well as a contact."

"I do not like this," Brahma growled, "but, I see I must live with it. Very well, I will meet with this 'friend' of yours and we will see."

"Thank you," Quicksilver ducked her head in a small form of a bow and looked at the slender female before her, "When will you be in the colony?"

"Tomorrow, early morn. I must speak with the tribal leaders before I come," Brahma responded, "I will comm you to let you know I am on my way."

"I'll be waiting," Quicksilver acknowledged, standing from her place and looking at the members of Brahma's tribe. All of them were watching, curiosity etched on their furry faces. A few looked away as she focused on them, others nodded with small, grim smiles. She hoped the colonists would let them be.

Without a farewell, Quicksilver turned and walked down the mountainside far enough that she would not disturb the Chartah with her thrust. Once she felt it was safe, she took off and headed back toward the colony.

'Why can't I be that clear and candid with my own kind?' Quicksilver wondered as she flew, her optics following the lines of the foothills as they ended in thick, lush grasses with trees interspersed between. These greenlands gave way to savannah. Like most of the planet, the sand and dust ruled on this continent as well.

She'd miss the planet and the locals that called it home. But, most of all, she'd miss the freedom of the open skies.


	13. Chapter 13

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter 13**

Dumping two crates onto her front stoop, Dunestar stood up and moved her back to loosen her backstrut. It had taken her a majority of the time she had been at it just to dig through her belongings and find what she had wanted to keep. Most of her possessions had been objects that had been picked up over the stellar cycles and forgotten about. Looking back at the residence, she sighed. It would be strange, leaving the building behind. It'd been her home for a long time. But what she was getting in return was well worth it. A family.

"Dune," Quicksilver's voice drew her attention and she smiled. The femme looked a little better but she still seemed sad.

"Silver, come on and help me lug these will you?" Dunestar asked with a smile. If she could get the youngling focused on a task, she may be able to ease a few answers out of her.

"Sure," Quicksilver bent and lifted the smaller of the two crates even as Dunestar reclaimed the one she had just set down. Her door automatically locked and she looked back at its beige paint fondly.

"I've lived here for so long, it's kind of sad to leave it behind," Dunestar said softly, "But, change is good for the spark, or so they say."

There was no response from Quicksilver as she continued to wait for Dunestar. Indicating the direction of the spaceport, Dunestar began to lead the way there.

"This will be an interesting experience, traveling space aboard a Decepticon warship," Dunestar continued, "It's most certainly an experience that not everyone gets."

Still there was nothing in answer. Looking skyward, Dunestar tried to think of something else that may get her attention. There were times when Quicksilver could be very difficult to get to talk.

"When you came here… you were so scared. Do you remember the day that you and I first met?" Dunestar tried a different approach, hoping to at least get a few words out of the young one.

"Yes," Quicksilver answered, her optics focused on the path ahead.

A small chuckle escaped Dunestar as she glanced over at the too serious femme, but stopped when she noticed the distracted expression, "You came up to me and stood there, staring. I smiled at you and this flicker of something moved across your expression. I didn't know what it was then. Now I realize it was hope."

A sideways glance was all that she received in return.

"Silver, sweetspark, please talk to me. What is going on in that processor of yours?" Dunestar asked point blank, tired of trying to coax it out of her. The warship was coming into view and as soon as they were aboard, Quicksilver would shut down again.

"I'm sorry Dune… but I don't feel like talking right now," Quicksilver said softly.

"You can't keep it all bottled up inside, Silver," Dunestar told her in a gentle but firm tone. It was an old fight, one that had started after Dunestar was sure the youngling was comfortable with her. It had also always been one that she lost because she wasn't willing to push too hard.

"Please, drop it," Quicksilver whispered, nearly begging.

With her shoulders slumping slightly, Dunestar honored the request. She hated to hear that tone in Quicksilver's voice. Something was going on inside of her, but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Ah, looks like the two of you are moving in," Knockout greeted them as they reached the bottom of the ramp.

With a raised brow ridge, Dunestar stopped and looked at the red medic curiously, "What are you doing down here, doctor?"

"I came to assess the situation," Knockout shrugged as he spoke, "and I was hoping to catch sight of a certain experiment again." The latter he directed at Quicksilver pointedly.

All he got for his trouble was a glower that Dunestar had rarely seen. Still, when the medic moved toward Quicksilver slightly, she moved back and looked away. Watching the medic's reaction, Dunestar was relieved to notice that he looked slightly apologetic.

"May we get through, doctor?" Dunestar asked, her voice respectful though she felt herself getting defensive of Quicksilver.

"Of course, my apologies, my dear," Knockout stepped aside and Quicksilver moved up the ramp ahead of Dunestar, far enough that she was out of the medic's reach.

"Thank you," Dunestar thanked him but was stopped from moving up the ramp by a light touch on her arm.

"Keep an optic on her, Neutral. She's skittish and that's not always a good thing on a Decepticon ship," Knockout warned, turning his attention back to the colony and lowering his servo.

Dunestar looked at him, curiuos as to who she should be worried about but pushed it aside when he ignored her. Turning back toward Quicksilver, Dunestar made her way up the ramp and into the ship's dark interior.

"Apparently Decepticons do not believe in lights," Dunestar quipped, not getting anything from Quicksilver. She'd hoped for, at the very least, a sigh. Instead, she got nothing but silence.

'This is going to take a while,' Dunestar thought, wishing she could put her arm around Quicksilver's shoulders.

Carrying the single crate he'd managed to shove all of his and Windsplitter's personal possessions into, Cascade stopped short at the visage that peered out at him around a residence. Deep inside his chestplate, a growl began to emit and he glowered at the mech that was watching him so closely.

"What do you want?" Cascade snarled to the mech as he stepped out of the shadows. Yellow and black armor glinted in the early morning sunlight. After the long night, Cascade's sense of polite company was gone.

"Looks like you're moving… what, get tired of Deepknot's constant supervision of his property?" Yellowjacket sneered, disregarding the tone and the growl.

"Space is getting too small for us," Cascade lied easily, shoving past the taller mech.

"Really? I didn't know sparklings took up so much space, or is your little darling getting her way again?" Yellowjacket continued as he began to follow Cascade.

"Can I assist you with something?" Cascade snarled, turning to face the mech. The sudden move made him stepped back and glower. A small smile graced Cascade's faceplate at the reaction.

"Nothing at the moment, construction-bot," Yellowjacket responded, "You're simply no fun… perhaps I should go and spend some time with that little femme, Quicksilver. It'd be nice to be in the company of another flyer, even a miniature one, for a short while."

The expression on his faceplate sent chills up and down Cascade's backstrut and made his spark feel cold. He hoped Quicksilver was safely away with Dunestar. He'd have to comm the femme to make sure once he could extricate himself from the seeker.

An oily grin graced the flyer's faceplate as he noticed Cascade's sour expression, "Oh, I've hit a nerve."

"You always hit nerves, Yellowjacket. Leave Quicksilver alone or I'll tear you limb from limb," Cascade intoned, dropping his crate and moving toward the taller, more slender seeker.

"Now now, Cascade. If I happen to win who would take over the care of your little sweetspark? Are you sure it would be someone you'd trust enough to deal with her?" Yellowjacket goaded. Though he did move back a step.

"Yes, I am quite sure," Cascade grinned savagely. Reaching out to grab the seeker's arm, he nearly missed, managing to grip a wing instead as Yellowjacket moved to dodge. Yanking hard, Cascade threw him against a nearby residence, watching as a long crack appeared in other otherwise unmarred surface.

Looking up at him, energon leaking from a wound in his helm, Yellowjacket shrank back as he tried to get to his pedes at the same time. Gripping him by the front of his armor, Cascade dragged him up and held him at arm's length, gritting his dental plates. The smug certainity from earlier was replaced by a desparate fear that Cascade had seen on the seeker's faceplate from time-to-time. Particularly when Renegade and he crossed paths.

"You never seem to learn your lesson when it comes to creators and their creations," Cascde growled. He slammed the seeker against the residence again, smiling at the sound of his cry of pain as one of his wings bent with the impact.

"Please, forgive me, I was only," Yellowjacket's begging was cut short by a scream that tore from his throat. Cascade was tired of hearing the seeker's petty excuses and had decided to silence him by tearing away a vital piece of armor.

"Is that all you know how to do? Beg and plead?" Cascade scoffed, "No wonder Screamer wouldn't keep you in his armada. You're pathetic, even more so than he is."

This got a reaction from the seeker which occurred in an enraged growl and a kick aimed at Cascade's helm. It connected solidly and Cascade was forced to release his grip as energon leaked down his faceplate and he was pushed back. Yellowjacket landed on the hard-packed earth and glowered up at him, but something clicked in his gaze and he spat before transforming and flying away.

Watching him go, cursing softly, Cascade wiped the energon from his faceplate, leaving a long smear of the stuff along his chin. Once he was certain the flyer was gone and not returning to finish the fight, Cascade recollected his crate. As he lifted it, something shifted and he knew he'd broken a few things by throwing it to the ground. That did not bother him; things could be repaired or replaced. Lives could not be.

"Dunestar," Cascade sent the communication as he walked, carrying the crate with one arm so he could engage his communicator.

"Yes?" Dunestar responded. She sounded harried and slightly upset.

"Is Quicksilver with you?" Cascade demanded. He'd let Renegade deal with his new mate's mood.

"Of course she is, why?" Dunestar snapped. Most likely in response to his tone. Maybe he should have calmed down before calling the femme.

"Keep her close. I just had a run-in with Yellowjacket and he's in a decidedly nasty mood," Cascade stated.

"Okay, I will," Dunestar agreed, ending the communication before he had a chance to. Looking skyward, Cascade vented a heavy sigh. Shaking his helm, he started to pick his way through the rubble that lay about the colony and headed for the warship. The sooner they left this little planet, the better for everyone involved.

"I'm bored," Wildcharger lay on the decking of the docking bay, his arms outflung to either side of him and his gaze fixed upon the darkened ceiling.

Beside him lay Windsplitter while Duskwalker was riding along on Renegade's shoulder. The tiny femling seemed to be soaking everything going on around her up. How she found moving and securing a ship fascinating was beyond Wildcharger. He'd seen it done so many times that it was almost intuitive for him to know what was going to happen next.

"Me too… think we can go out now?" Windsplitter asked. She rolled over onto her side and looked at him and he looked over at her with a grin.

"I know how we can without anyone seeing us," Wildcharger spoke softly so that Renegade would not hear them. With the noise of the ship's securing and the sounds of construction going on in a cargo hold next door, it was likely the big mech wouldn't have heard him had he been yelling. But, ifnothing else, Wildcharger knew when to keep his voice down.

"Really?" Windsplitter whispered in excitement, "How?"

"Come on," Wildcharger got to his pedes and helped her up, checking to be sure that no one was watching them closely, he lead her around a small craft that was secured near the wall. He made a big show of showing it to her and telling her all about it. Renegade had looked over a few times but seemed content in the knowledge that they were doing as they were supposed to be. Staying close and not disappearing on him.

"Hey, what are you two looking at?" Duskwalker's voice made both of the sparklings jump and Wildcharger glowered down at her.

"Don't sneak up on us like that!" Wildcharger snapped before turning back to the ship, "I'm just showing Windsplitter the scout ship."

Duskwalker looked up at the little ship before turning back to the others, but they were gone. Wildcharger and Windsplitter watched her from the other side of the ship, waiting for her to leave. When she walked around the back of the ship, presumably to seek them out, they darted away and Wildcharger slipped into a vent opening, leading Windsplitter through to the corridor on the other side.

They had made it a short distance down the corridor when Duskwalker's soft pawsteps drew their attentions. She looked annoyed and about to yell at them when heavy footsteps interrupted her. Turning, all three darted into a darkened corner and waited to see who was approaching.

"We've found the Autobot stronghold, the prisoner didn't hold out long," Megatron's voice boomed as he approached their hiding place, "I expect to see results from the search of the base. Do not fail me again, Starscream."

The tall, slender seeker was coming up behind Megatron and when the large leader stopped to turn toward him, he cowered slightly before bowing a tiny bit and offering a sarcastic, "Yes Master" in response. When the seeker had confirmed he understood, Megatron turned once more and continued to lead the way down the corridor.

"Take Renegade and Reclaimer with you. They know the area far better than any other," Megatron continued.

"What of the other?" Starscream asked, his voice oily but laced with a small amount of curiosity.

"Cascade is assisting Soundwave in reconstructing the cargo hold for their use," Megatron answered easily.

"Understood," Starscream's voice was drifting away as the two go further down the corridor.

"Come on, before someone else comes along and stops us," Wildcharger growled, grabbing Windsplitter's servo and dragging her along behind him. Duskwalker loped after them.

"Guys, I don't think we're supposed to be wandering the corridors without permission," Duskwalker called as she tried to keep up with their longer strides.

"Shush, if you don't want to go, go back to your daddy," Wildcharger sneered, earning himself a slightly hurt but defiant look.

"You could get hurt," Duskwalker responded.

"It's better than being bored out of our processors," Windsplitter argued, "Besides, we just want to go into the colony and see what's going on."

"Dad said we shouldn't go out there, remember?" Duskwalker continued, following nevertheless.

"Yeah, well, that's what creators do, they protect you for no reason other than to feel like they're doing something," Wildcharger stated in a sage, self-assured tone. Duskwalker rolled her optics at him.

"There are times when there is something to be protected from," Duskwalker groused.

"Here we go," Wildcharger stated, coming up even with another grate. This one was secured but he made short work of the grate and stepped aside to let the other two crawl in first. Windsplitter went first, followed by a reluctant Duskwalker, and then he followed, closing the grate securely behind them.

"Go ahead and turn to the left," Wildcharger directed from behind. Windsplitter looked over her shoulder at him and nodded.

"Oh, this is going to end badly," Duskwalker sighed, keeping up the pace between the two larger sparklings. She fit easily in the vent and could have slipped under Windsplitter to get into the lead, but she didn't know where to go any better than Windsplitter did.

"No it's not, I've done this hundreds of times," Wildcharger boasted.

"How many times have you gotten lost?" Duskwalker asked.

"…Uh… a few," Wildcharger admitted, "But I know where I'm going this time!"

"Which is?" Duskwalker again.

"The front of the ship so we can slip out the main entrance, just like I did that night we met," Wildcharger explained, shuddering at the memory of what he'd seen in the colony.

"And we're going the right way?" Duskwalker continued.

"Yes, now be quiet so I can think. If we get lost, it'll be your fault," Wildcharger snapped.

"Oh, this is so much fun," Duskwalker intoned sarcastically as she trotted along.

After a series of turns, climbs, and a few sliding falls, the three reached what Widcharger assumed to be their final destination. Slipping around Windsplitter, a feat not easily managed, Wildcharger reached the grate and pushed it open.

"Ta-daa," he didn't bother looking before indicating they should see his genius.

"Oh, wow, the medical bay," Duskwalker said, rolling her optics once more.

"Wha…" Wildcharger turned and looked down into the area below them; sure enough it was the medical bay. Directly across from them, his back to them was the red medic.

"Oh scrap," Wildcharger pulled the grate shut, wincing when it snapped into place. Knockout's helm swung up and around at the sound, but he seemed to put it off as nothing more than a random noise.

"Um… come on," Wildcharger was now in the lead and he lead them further along the same duct work as before. Though he knew he was confused as to which direction he was going, he didn't want to admit it to the two femlings behind him. What would they thing of him if they knew he was lost on the ship he'd lived aboard for so long?

"Are we lost?" Windsplitter asked point-blank and he hedged.

"Naw, I just thought I'd give you guys a surprise is all," Wildcharger laughed a little oddly.

"Uh huh," Windsplitter did not sound convinced.

"Come on, we're almost there," Wildcharger said, waving a servo toward the direction they were traveling in.

"Are you sure we shouldn't turn around and go back to dad?" Duskwalker was speaking to Windsplitter.

"Wouldn't know how if I wanted to go… I'm so confused in here," Windsplitter shrugged.

"We could just ask an adult for help," Duskwalker suggested.

"Or comm your dad," Windsplitter agreed.

"No, come on guys, do you really want to go back to being bored?" Wildcharger asked.

"I wasn't bored," Duskwalker piped up instantly.

"Being bored is better than being lost," Windsplitter agreed.

"I'm not lost, I told you, we're almost there. Please?" Wildcharger was close to begging.

"Fine, but if we're not outside within the next thirty minutes, I'm taking my chances with Renegade," Windsplitter said.

"Fine, come on, I promise, we'll be outside before you…" Wildcharger felt the duct work disappear out from under him and finished his sentence as he slid through an angled section, "know it!"

The two femling's cries of surprise followed him, along with their bodies plowing down the section. Duskwalker's claws on the metal duct work made his audios fritz and he cringed. Windsplitter was whooping as she slid behind him. The slide lasted for a short while when, suddenly, they saw daylight at the other end. Sliding out and flying a short distance before landing on the hard-packed earth of the landing field, Wildcharger looked around at the sight. Water shone in the bright mid-day light and dust devils rose in the hot winds. That was all he got to see before being landed on by Windsplitter, followed shortly thereafter by Duskwalker.

"Ow… geroff," Wildcharger mumbled, his mouth filling with sand and his wings feeling as though they were being bent the wrong way.

"Ohhh," Windsplitter moaned as Duskwalker jumped and landed beside Wildcharger's helm in the sand. Once Windsplitter rolled from his back, he sat up and spat the sand out.

"Yuck," Wildcharger wiped his mouth with the back of his servo before grinning, "See, told ya I'd find a way out."

"More like it found you," Duskwalker stated firmly as she wrapped her tail about her front paws primly.

"Oh, shut it, we're out, aren't we?" Wildcharger snapped.

"Hm, now what, great adventurer?" Duskwalker ignored the disgruntled tone.

"Let's go over to the strait and take a break," Windsplitter suggested, dusting herself off as she stood up. There was a large dent in the armor of her chestplate, near the right side. Wildcharger watched as she brushed at it before shrugging and leading the way toward the strait. Whatever that was.

"Okay…" Wildcharger followed her, grinning when Duskwalker was forced to run to catch up.

Avoiding adults turned out to be far easier than he'd thought it'd be. Most were busy cleaning up debris and bodies. Both of the femlings had been shocked when they saw the first body and Windsplitter had nearly burst into tears when she recognized someone she had known. Wildcharger had shoved her forward to keep her from drawing attention to them.

Reaching the strait, a thin path of water that separated the colony's island from the mainland, all three climbed into one of the strong, scraggly bits of vegetation that Wildcharger was informed was called a 'tree'.

"Wow, wish I could climb like that!" Wildcharger exclaimed as Duskwalker easily made her way into the higher branches.

"Me too," Windsplitter agreed as she settled onto a branch a little lower than Duskwalker.

Wildcharger took one nearer to the ground. He'd never climbed a tree before and was feeling a little less secure than the two of them. However he had no intentions of showing them that he wasn't comfortable. After all, he was the mech of the group. According to his creator, it was his job to keep the femmes safe. And that meant being brave enough to face anything.

"The sun feels good," Windsplitter said, leaning against the center section of the tree and stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Yes, but I still wish we'd asked dad for permission… he's going to be upset with us," Duskwalker spoke softly.

"What's he going to do? Talk us to death?" Wildcharger asked, smirking. He'd noticed Renegade never seemed to threaten anyone. Even after Quicksilver had nearly gotten herself off-lined by Megatron, he'd simply scolded her.

"You won't like what dad does as punishment," Duskwalker promised.

"Oh, so you've been punished plenty, have you?" Wildcharger goaded. He had a feeling she had never been on her creator's bad side.

"No and there's a reason," Duskwalker answered.

"Renegade tends to focus on what you don't like to do," Windsplitter said, shrugging, "Last time he got upset with me, he just had me doing studies of cyberbiology constantly… Cascade had told him I hated it."

Wildcharger looked at her nonplussed. He'd never experienced that as a punishment. The Decepticons tended to put him in his quarters and leave him there or scold him and put him in the corner. Never had they made him do anything. Except the time he'd dumped oil on Knockout's things as a way of getting back at the medic for yelling at him… Knockout had decided cleaning it all up was an appropriate punishment.

"Doesn't sound that bad," Wildcharger answered nonchalantly.

"Wait till he makes you do it," Windsplitter said with a smirk.

"What have we here?" all three jumped and looked up a the oily voice that spoke from above them. From the squeaks of fear that escaped both of the femlings, Wildcharger got the sense that they knew the tall yellow and black seeker and that he was not someone they wanted to deal with again.

"Leave us alone, Yellowjacket," Windsplitter shouted as Duskwalker regained her ability to move and leapt down to the ground as fast as she could.

Wildcharger watched as a large ped landed right in front of Duskwalker. He cringed at the sight, if the ped had come down any closer, it would have crushed the tiny femling and he doubted the mech would have even felt it.

"Why would I want to do that? You'll make such perfect gifts for my Master," Yellowjacket almost purred with anticipation, "Now now, little Duskwalker, I didn't say you could leave."

A large servo reached down and managed to scoop the madly darting and feinting Duskwalker from the sandy earth. Once he held her in his servo, he reached out and made a grab for Windsplitter but she rolled and fell from the tree, landing hard on her back. Before she could recover, he'd managed to grab her as well, setting both against his chestplate, ignoring the gashes that Duskwalker was managed to tear into the armor there.

"And now, the newest member of our colony… I do not remember you're arrival, but with all that has happened over the last few cycles, I suppose I wouldn't," Yellowjacket commented as he reached for Wildcharger.

Wildcharger jumped from his perch and avoided the grasping servo. When the seeker shouted and tried again, he darted between his pedes and stopped.

Windsplitter looked at him and shouted, "Go find Cascade!"

With a nod and a heavy spark, Wildcharger did that. He ran from the seeker even as he tried to catch him. After chasing him a little further, the yellow and black mech gave up and scowled after him as he ran as fast as he could up the path toward the warship. He had no idea where Cascade was and he was truly hoping the seeker would do nothing to the others before he could find him. As the warship came into view, Wildcharger's optics grew wide. Standing at the head of the ramp, focused on Dreadwing, was Megatron. Without either Cascade or Renegade in sight, Megatron was the best chance he had… as long as he'd hear him out instead of instantly sending him back into the ship.

"Lord Megatron!" Wildhcarger screamed as he rushed around a small stack of bodies. He barely noticed the deactivated forms as Megatron swung around with narrowed optics.

"What are you doing beyond the ship, Wildcharger?" the Decepticon leader demanded. He used his normal tone, it was not raised, but Wildcharger heard him clear as day.

"The others, they're in trouble," Wildcharger ignored the fear that was pounding in his spark at getting into trouble with Megatron again, so soon after the last time.

"The others… where are they?" Megatron lifted Wildcharger into his arms before the mechling even knew what was happening.

"Over there," Wildcharger pointed wildly and it was clear Megatron had no idea where to start. As he was about to say something, the seeker appeared and Wildcharger could hear Windsplitter screaming at him to put them down.

"Dreadwing, take Wildcharger into the ship and get him back to Renegade," Megatron ordered, handing Wildcharger over to the big flyer.

Wildcharger curled into his arms, his optics hurting as he fought the urge to cry. Dreadwing set a servo to his back between his wings and carried him up the ramp. The moment the big flyer's back was turned, Wildcharger lost sight of his two friends and their kidnapper.

'I hope they'll be okay,' Wildcharger's mind fought the knowledge that he'd been the one to get them into danger in the first place. They hadn't been forced to go with him, after all.

Standing at the end of the ramp, his arms behind him as he watched the yellow and black seeker approached, Megatron waited. He scowled at the mech, wishing fervently the femlings were not in his grasp so he could simply kill him. Instead, he had to be patient and wait for the mech to approach him, to offer him the sparklings. Once they were safely away, then Megatron would give the seeker his 'reward'.

"Lord Megatron, my Master," the seeker ingratiated, reminding him strongly of Starscream.

Megatron did not speak, he simply looked down at the bowed seeker's head, imagining his blade slicing through the thin neck.

"I am Yellowjacket, formerly a member of Commander Starscream's armada," Yellowjacket continued, "I have come to offer my services once more to the Decepticon cause."

The two femlings were crying and fighting him as he spoke. Both were emotionally distraught and the sight made Megatron's spark burn brighter with rage.

"I have also brought you two gifts. This colony has been hiding these sparklings from you, I am sure," Yellowjacket said, his tone self-assured and self-important.

"Duskwalker, Windsplitter," Megatron intoned, drawing their attentions and they began to scramble against the seeker's servo, trying to reach him, "Release them, now seeker."

Shock more than obedience caused him to let them loose and both rushed to Megatron's side, ducking behind his leg and gripping it tightly. He felt their hands clasping his armor tightly as they continued to make sounds of distress. No doubt both Renegade and Cascade would be appearing shortly when they figured out where the sparklings were.

"Lord… Lord Megatron," Yellowjacket had regained his voice and it seemed the pieces had fallen into place.

"Their creators never tried to hide them from me, they are loyal Decepticons," Megatron spoke slowly, ensuring that he understood the implications.

"Please, Master, I am loyal as well. That is why I brought them, I was unaware," Yellowjacket started, bowing deeper.

"Unaware of the fact that I would not withstand being brought obviously traumatized sparklings. Yes, I noticed that," Megatron snarled, releasing his hands and bringing his canon up, initiating its start up sequence.

"NO! Please, Lord Megatron, I can be of service to you, please!" Yellowjacket was starting to shake as the canon began to wind up higher.

Both of the femlings were crying harder and Megatron looked down, noticing that they were shaking in fear. He also noticed the dent in Windsplitter's armor and looked back down at Yellowjacket, seeing the lines of energon that ran through his chest armor.

"Hm, yes, you could be of use to me," Megatron said it in a thoughtful manner, lowering his canon and disengaging it, "Very well, I will allow you to live."

Yellowjacket looked hopeful at this.

"However, I cannot guarantee that the sparklings' creators will be as… gracious as I," Megatron stated with a smirk, "Now go. Starscream will call you when we need your… assistance."

"Yes, yes Master, thank you," Yellowjacket backed away, giving the sparklings a nasty glower before turning and transforming, disappearing into the atmosphere.

"Come, it is time you two went back to your creators," Megatron knelt down and allowed the two femlings to crawl into his servo, holding them close to his chestplate, he entered the ship. The moment the two were pressed against his spark chamber, they began to settle down and Megatron smirked down at them in bemusement. It would be useful that they found him comforting, should anything happen to their creators.


	14. Chapter 14

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter 14**

Reaching the docking bay, Dunestar smiled as Renegade came out of the bay, but the look on his faceplate stopped her smile quickly. Something was wrong.

"Rene?" Dunestar asked, sensing more than seeing when Quicksilver moved to the space behind her.

"Dusk is frightened, I'm going to find her," Renegade spoke in a soft tone, but by the thunderous expression Dunestar had a feeling whoever was scaring the tiny femme was in a great deal of trouble.

"All right," Dunestar stepped aside and let him pass them. Looking over to Quicksilver she shrugged and tried to look unconcerned. However, she was anything but.

"Renegade informed me of your presence," an eradicon appeared from the docking bay and stopped before them as he spoke.

"Where can we put these?" Dunestar asked, refocusing. Though she continued to worry about Duskwalker as well.

"In here, follow me," the eradicon lead them into the docking bay. However, instead of going toward Naomi, he lead her to a newly installed door. Entering the door, Dunestar stopped and looked around with her mouth slightly agape. The quarters they entered were spacious and completely new. To the right of the entrance was a computer console, the screen was lit up and glowed a dim purple with the Decepticon insignia centralized. To the left was a storage center, directly across from which was a good sized berth.

"Impressive," Dunestar looked back to the eradicon, her optics moving to two other doors, "Where do those lead?" 

The eradicon turned to look and looked back at her, "The right door leads to the berth for Duskwalker, the one in the far wall leads into the common area."

"Common area?" Dunestar set her crate down and passed the eradicon, opening the door. Beyond was a massive space filled with eradicons working on constructing more sets of quarters.

"Yes, each member of this group will have their personal quarters, which open onto a common area for all to use," the eradicon indicated the newly constructed walls. Sparks were flying as a few eradicons focused on a doorway two doors down in the center.

"I…wasn't expecting all of this," Dunestar said, turning back into the quarters she was to share with Renegade. None of his things were present yet, meaning Duskwalker's fear had occurred before he'd gotten a chance to move things around.

"Lord Megatron wanted to be certain you were comfortable," the eradicon intoned calmly.

"That's nice," Dunestar said, uncertain. This did not match with the rumors and descriptions of the Decepticon leader she had heard over the stellar cycles.

"Now, please excuse me, I am needed to assist," the eradicon turned and walked away.

"Dunestar, how is Quick…" Cascade's voice drew her attention as he popped his head in the doorway, his optics focusing on Quicksilver, "Never mind, I'm glad to see you're okay." 

With her helm canted to the side, Quicksilver gazed at him curiously, "Why would I not be?"

"Uh," Cascade looked at Dunestar.

"Yellowjacket was looking for you earlier," Dunestar said.

Quicksilver jerked back as though she had been physically struck and shuttered her optics partially.

"How many times has he been around you?" Dunestar asked, her voice going low.

This time the silence was pierced by the sound of the workers, but Dunestar ignored them.

"Silver, I want an answer this time," Dunestar stated, crossing her arms over her chestplate and waiting.

The youngling set her crate aside and sat on it, clasping her hands on her knees, looking at the decking beneath her pedes. Dunestar was starting to get a little aggravated by the silence when Quicksilver spoke up.

"Enough for me to never want to see him again," Quicksilver answered. Her optics were duller than normal and she didn't seem interested in anything but the decking.

"I'll kill him," both Dunestar and Cascade declared at the same time, looking at each other.

Quicksilver looked up at them in open surprise.

"Cascade, what is it?" Dunestar asked as she noticed his gaze turn distant and an expression of grim anger pass over his features.

"Windsplitter's in trouble, I'll be right back,' Cascade responded, shoving away from the door and nearly plowing over eradicons on his way to the doorway into the corridor.

"Oh dear," Dunestar sighed, wondering what the sparklings had gotten themselves into this time. Even Duskwalker had apparently been involved. She'd been wondering where they were, especially after Renegade's sudden exit.

"Is… is he going to be on this ship?" Quicksilver's quiet question caught Dunestar slightly off guard and she turend back to look down at the petite femme.

"I… don't know, Silver," Dunestar stated, moving to take a seat on the crate that she had set down.

"I don't want him around," Quicksilver was playing with her fingers as she spoke, staring at their silver surface hard.

Reaching over and setting her servo on top of Quicksilver's to stop her from fidgeting and to get her attention, Dunestar smiled when the younger femme looked up at her. The fear she saw on the seeker's faceplate made her spark break but it also reminded her of how young she really was.

"Renegade, Cascade, and I will not let him get near you, sweetspark. I'm certain that even Megatron would be loathe to allow him near you," Dunestar reassured her. She'd never met the Decepticon leader and had very little interest in meeting him, but she knew that he saw the sparklings as an opportunity and would most likely protect them fiercely.

"They won't?" Quicksilver didn't seem to quite believe her.

"You know Cascade, right?" Dunestar asked.

A nod was her response. It would do for these questions.

"Now, take him and multiply him by about a hundred and you'll get Rene," Dunestar grinned at the strange look from Quicksilver.

"Huh?" Quicksilver asked, her mood lifting slightly.

"Rene is a good mech, Silver. He's raised and cared for Duskwalker on his own all this time. Has she ever acted as though he were a bad mech?" Dunestar asked, still smiling.

"No… but he's her creator," Quicksilver started, only to have Dunestar looked at her pointedly, "I'm not stupid, I know not everyone's creator is like mine."

"He'll treat you the same way he treats Duskwalker," Dunestar stated firmly, "Or he'll have to answer to me." A tiny, almost invisible smile greeted these words.

"Now, come on, let's get these shoved into that storage unit. We've still got your stuff to collect," Dunestar ushered her up and lifted the crate she had been sitting on. Quicksilver shoved the one Dunestar had been sitting on over and both were quickly placed into the closet.

"Ready?" Dunestar asked, leading the way out via the docking bay. She didn't want to get into the eradicons' way as they worked on the residence.

As they neared the entrance to the ship, they heard what sounded like an explosion. Standing near the top of the ramp were two massive figures. One was clearly Renegade, the other Cascade. Dunestar and Quicksilver approached them and stopped when Megatron walked in. His gaze took in Quicksilver and stopped momentarily on Dunestar before he turned his attention to Renegade.

Before anyone could speak, a cry that sounded like strangled version of the term 'daddy' was released and Dunestar watched as Duskwalker launched herself at her creator. The little femme had every faith in the universe that Renegade would catch her without fail.

"I'm sorry, I won't ever leave again without permission," Duskwalker was promising and Dunestar could see her trying her hardest to get into the compartment in Renegade's armor.

"Hush, little one," Renegade shushed her as Megatron handed Windsplitter - a little calmer than Duskwalker, but not by much, over to Cascade.

"It would seem that your charges left the ship and ran into trouble. They were lucky," Megatron's voice sent chills down Dunestar's backstrut and she watched as both Renegade and Cascade stiffened.

"Yes, they were, Lord Megatron," Renegade agreed easily enough.

"I expect that all the sparklings have learned why they should not leave the safety of the warship without adult supervision," Megatron continued, turning as Dreadwing approached. He handed Dunestar the recharging Wildcharger.

"I am sure they have, your lordship," Renegade stated as he looked down at Duskwalker.

"And if they have not, we will ensure they learn the error of their ways," Cascade's tone was colder and more controlled than Renegade's. He was clearly not pleased with finding Windsplitter outside of her designated area.

"I am sure you will," Megatron stated with a slight cant of his head before turning to gaze at Dunestar once more, "I take it that she is with one of you."

It was a statement not a question and Dunestar moved closer to Renegade. Quicksilver followed her and remained slightly behind them both.

"Very well," Megatron seemed to accept her presence easily and when she felt Renegade's servo go to her shoulder armor, she had a feeling it was far too easily.

Without another word, the big mech walked away, Dreadwing joining him. They began to speak in low tones and Dunestar turned toward Renegade, a question forming on her lips. Renegade shook his head and looked down at Duskwalker.

"I want to know the story later, but for now, I need to take Silver to collect her things," Dunestar stated, running a soothing servo down Duskwalker's backstrut as the femling cried her little spark out.

"Very well, we will see you later. Quicksilver, use caution, Yellowjacket is hanging around the colony," Renegade warned, stepping around them. Cascade offered them a grim smile, taking Wildcharger from Dunestar's arms and following Renegade silently.

"What will he do to them?" Quicksilver's question was nearly lost in the sound of the mechs' footfalls.

"Most likely make them do extra chores or place them on restriction, whatever happened was bad," Dunestar said distractedly before looking over at Quicksilver with a soft smile, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. No harm done."

For a moment Dunestar thought Quicksilver would say something else, but then the femme simply looked away and moved toward the exit. Following her shortly after, Dunestar watched her as she walked down the ramp. She kept an equal distance between herself and the two eradicons standing guard at the end of the ramp. Neither of the mechs even looked at her, but still, Dunestar had the sense that Quicksilver would have darted away had they turned toward her.

'This is going to be a long journey to Altera, if we don't get her to settle down,' Dunestar sighed as she continued to follow Quicksilver to the youngling's residence.

"This place has seen far better days," Dunestar started. She didn't want to pick on Quicksilver, but the residence the youngling rented was little better than a shack.

"I know," Quicksilver agreed, tapping in her code. The lock did not disengage so she inputted it again. By the third try, the youngling was clearly getting disgruntled. At the fifth try, she slapped her servo against the panel and it lit up as though she had hit it with an energy pulse.

"Maybe you got a couple of numbers mixed up?" Dunestar suggested, trying to hide her joy at seeing something besides moody disinterest coming from Quicksilver.

"No," Quicksilver stated firmly as she pried the cover off and started to fiddle with the lock's innards. Dunestar watched in stunned fascination as Quicksilver quickly broke into her own residence.

"Where, may I ask, did you pick up that skill?" Dunestar asked, trying to keep the fact that she found it impressive out of her tone.

"I learned out of necessity," Quicksilver stated, entering the residence and stepping through the small foyer.

Dunestar followed her, stopping within the entrance to the little living area. Her mouth was agape at the sight before her. Dangling from the ceiling and reflecting the natural rays of the sun's light were billions upon billions of tiny beads, all strung together. Each one was clearly individually servo-crafted. The walls were adorned with holo images of the planet's landscape, many of which included the local population as well. Masks carved of the wood taken from the scraggly trees hung from secured posts, painted to look like creatures from the Chartah's mythologies. There were even servo-woven blankets thrown over the seating areas. Quicksilver did not seem to notice Dunestar's staring. Instead she had made her way into the rear of the tiny residence, most likely where the recharge chamber was located, and collected a crate.

"Silver… where did you ever get all of this?" Dunestar asked in awe.

The femling looked around in open surprise at Dunestar's question, "From the Chartah." Her response made Dunestar think she should have added on, 'who else' at the end, but she stayed quiet and simply continued to stare at the beauty of the refracted sunlight on the dim beige walls.

Quicksilver settled herself on the floor and began to pack her things. She seemed focused on her task as she looked over data chips and data pads so Dunestar began to explore. Never had Quicksilver invited her to the residence. And Dunestar had never asked to visit. Now she wished she had. The youngling must have had stories to go with each and every bead, mask, and blanket.

"This is amazing," Dunestar spoke quietly as she entered the recharge chamber. There were fewer Chartah artifacts in there.

Mostly it seemed to be crammed with reading materials, maps, and other items that seemed almost out of place in the youngling' s home. Still, there was an image being emitted from a tiny holo-emitter lying on a shelf. It was of a much younger Quicksilver, grinning audio to audio, as she sat in the arms of a blue Decepticon femme. There was a large servo on the femme's shoulder, but no other sign of the mech half of Quicksilver's creators. Had her mother been kinder than her father? Dunestar didn't have an answer to that question. Getting Quicksilver to talk about her creators was like trying to pull teeth from a Chartah.

"Dune… I'm ready," Quicksilver was standing in the doorway, looking about with a sad expression.

Dunestar tilted her head in surprise and curiosity. Surely the youngling hadn't collected all of her belongings already. Looking beyond the pale blue and silver helm, Dunestar could still see the beads adorning the ceiling.

"Little one, don't you want to take your decorations to decorate your new home?" Dunestar asked, "And what about everything in here?"

"I…" Quicksilver started only to stop and look away.

"Yes?" Dunestar asked, looking back at the image.

"I don't want… to get into trouble," Quicksilver stated. She sounded so sure of herself that Dunestar looked back at her.

"Why would you ever think you'd get into trouble for decorating?" Dunestar asked.

"…I've never been allowed to, before I rented this place," Quicksilver shrugged as she spoke.

"Never been allowed to? Silver, I can promise you that no one is going to say a word to you about decorating your new recharge compartment. We will all be making our spaces our own, you are no different," Dunestar stated, moving past her and looking for a way to pull the beads down without damaging the fragile balls.

Quicksilver remained where she was standing, watching Dunestar silently. Dunestar couldn't tell if she believed her or not.

"Remember telling me that you knew that not all creators were like your creator?" Dunestar asked as she finally found the knotted end of the string and began to, carefully, pull it down from the anchor it was attached to.

"Yes," Quicksilver answered.

"Well, why do you think Rene wouldn't let you decorate your space if he allows Duskwalker to make her space her own?" Dunestar asked, reaching up to disentangle the string of beads she had in her servo from the one beneath it.

There was no response from Quicksilver and when Dunestar looked over at the doorway to the recharge chamber, Quicksilver had disappeared. Listening carefully, she smiled as she realized the youngling had gone into the chamber and began to pack her things in there as well.

'Rene, you've got your work cut out for you with that one… I just hope you can pull her out of her shell and keep her in line at the same time because I have a feeling she's going to push every boundary she can to see how you're going to react,' Dunestar thought as she continued to remove the strings of beads, all of which were the size of the tip of her smallest finger, from the ceiling.

By the time Dunestar had placed the last of the bead strings, ever so carefully, into a smaller crate that she could place into the larger one, Quicksilver had emerged from the recharge chamber. The youngling had gingerly removed the masks from the walls and wrapped them into the blanket, massive by Chartah standards, and laid them gently on top of the crate's contents. Each of the holo-emitters also joined the crate from her recharge chamber and she looked up at Dunestar. There was still a great deal of uncertainity in her expression, but she seemed resigned to trust Dunestar's opinion of Renegade. That was a step in the right direction.

"Anything else?" Dunestar asked as she looked about the empty room.

With a thoughtful expression, followed by a quick nod of the head, Quicksilver disappeared into a tiny room off to the side of the recharge chamber and emerged with a box, nearly full of energon cubes.

"Good, we'll need our own supplies, I think… actually, I wonder if Jackknife is willing to give us a servo. I need to collect some of my stock from the store before I servo him the code," Dunestar was talking more to herself than Quicksilver, but the youngling listened intently.

"Jackknife," Dunestar waited for the mech to respond before plowing ahead.

"Yes?" Jackknife sounded as though he'd been in the middle of something.

"Is there any way we can borrow you or one of your assistants? I'm going to be taking the stock I'll need before we go and Silver and I can't handle it all on our own," Dunestar quirked a smile at the way Quicksilver rolled her pale optics. Jackknife was known for dropping everything to assist a 'femme in distress' as the youngling put it.

"I'll come myself, these two can handle the store for that long. See you there," Jackknife's mood had shifted completely and Dunestar chuckled as she signed off of the connection with a quick thanks.

"Let me guess, he's coming?" Quicksilver asked, no sarcasm in her tone.

"Yes, hey you didn't mind his heroism when you came here," Dunestar stated pointedly. The mech had given Quicksilver a job keeping his store tidy while also giving her the room above as a residence until she could afford to pay rent. He'd been the first mech, aside from Reclaimer, that Dunestar had ever seen Quicksilver spend time around without being a nervous wreck.

"That is beside the point," Quicksilver stated, lifting one of her crates and heading for the door. Dunestar followed her with a grin on her faceplate. The youngling could argue all she wanted; Dunestar knew that, secretly, she was pleased to get to see the mech again before they left the planet permenantly.

Renegade was stopped by a heavy servo on his shoulder armor as he carried Duskwalker back to the residence. She had settled down the further he walked and he had been considering how to respond to the sparklings' obvious disregard for the rules. Particularly Wildcharger's part in the escapade. As a result, when he felt the grip, he reacted instinctually and placed his other servo in front of Duskwalker's tiny form to hide her from view. Turning he came faceplate to chestplate with Reclaimer. Issuing a sigh of relief, he lowered his servo and looked up at the tall mech.

"Orders, you and I are accompanying Starscream to the Autobot stronghold," Reclaimer spoke steadily, his optics straying to Duskwalker for a moment before refocusing on Renegade's faceplate, "I hear there was a little adventure taken in the colony."

"Yes, there was… Cascade," Renegade looked to the red and brown mech as he approached, cradling Windsplitter and Wildcharger in his arms. Both had now slipped into recharge.

"I heard… would you like me to take Dusk as well or do you want to deliver her to her new berth?" Cascade asked before looking to Reclaimer, "I take it I wasn't invited."

"Soundwave needs you to assist in the construction of the residence," Reclaimer stated.

Cascade frowned at the cold tone in his voice and looked at Renegade. Returning the look Renegade shook his head. He didn't know what was going on in the younger mech's processor either.

"Got it," Cascade stated.

"I will meet you outside the ship once I have placed Duskwalker on her berth," Renegade stated in dismissal. He had a feeling he was going to have to show Reclaimer that he was the superior in their working relationship. If the mech didn't want anything to do with Quicksilver any longer, so be it, but he wasn't going to allow him to walk all over himself or Cascade.

"Very well," Reclaimer accepted. For a moment, Renegade got the sense that the tall mech wanted to ask something else, but changed his mind and walked away.

"He's acting strange," Cascade stated, watching him go.

"He's trying to distance himself… not a wise choice," Renegade responded as he turned and led the way to the former cargo hold.

"Silver's going to be upset," Cascade said offhand, "How do you want me to deal with the three miscreants if you're not back before they wake?"

"Windsplitter's your domain, friend," Renegade grinned down at Cascade who returned the smile.

"I was kind of hoping you'd deal with her too… oh well, can't get one past you," Cascade laughed. There was little joy in the laugh.

"Just keep them in their berths until I get back, then we all can discuss it and decide," Renegade spoke easily. Still he was thinking about the mess the three had gotten themselves into and the thought of losing any of them sent cold chills through his spark.

Cascade agreed and they walked in silence the rest of the way back to the cargo hold.

"What a mess," Cascade sounded as though he'd like to strangle one of the bots working on the residence as they entered. There were discarded metal pieces all over the place, bolts and other small pieces of hardware lay on the floor, scattered by careless pedes.

"Hm, no sign of Dunestar or Quicksilver," Renegade said as he looked about his quarters. Turning, he tapped the panel beside the door into Duskwalker's compartment and looked around. Two berths were set into the left wall, high off the ground like perches. A computer console was being pieced together on the right wall, the second already complete. In the center was a small table, close to the decking, so that smaller forms could use it easily.

"Probably went to collect more things," Cascade answered as he entered the space as well, "This is going nicely… though I'd have expected both consoles to be done by now."

"It's going to be left undone for a while yet," Renegade stated as he placed Duskwalker onto her berth and watched as she curled into a tighter ball. He would be sure to pay attention to her emotions while away. He could call Cascade if he sensed anything more by way of fear.

"Agreed," Cascade nodded. Renegade followed him from the compartment and across the debris-littered decking of the common area to the compartment that would be Windsplitter's from now on.

Entering it, he noticed it had a similar design to Duskwalker's compartment, though the berth was of normal design and everything, except the computer console, was in place. Cascade placed both sparklings on the berth and turned toward him.

"Keep an optic on Dusk, that was a lot of stress for her," Renegade sighed, wishing he could stay in the residence and care for her.

"Don't worry, I'll treat her like my own," Cascade offered a grim smile.

"I know you will… just don' t go letting her wander off," Renegade smirked, though he felt a sharp pang of regret. He'd already missed the three of them sneaking off, though Duskwalker hadn't started out with that intention. As always, her sense of keeping others safe had been her downfall.

"I'm going to put tracking devices in those two and Silver," Cascade suddenly said, completely serious, "The same way you did Dusk. Hopefully that will keep them from wandering off and getting into too much trouble… or at least make it so we can find them easier next time." 

"I'll assist you," Renegade said with a firm nod.

"You'd better get going or you're going to be hearing from Reclaimer," Cascade jested, smirking at the look that Renegade gave him.

"That bot is going to need to learn some manners if I'm to work with him on a regular basis," Renegade said as he turned to leave.

"Good luck," Cascade called out as he left Windsplitter's compartment and entered the common area once more.

Renegade made his way around the eradicons that were working and ducked his head into Duskwalker's compartment. She was still in recharge, curled into a ball so tight that he doubted he would be able to pry her apart. Sighing slightly he stepped away and made his way out of the residence, as they had come to start calling the redesigned cargo hold, and headed for the exit. He met no one along the way and was grateful for small favors.

Both Reclaimer and Starscream were waiting on him at the bottom of the ramp.

"I trust the little i_darlings_/i are safely tucked into their berths," Starscream sneered as Renegade made his way to their sides.

"They're all three in recharge," Renegade stated, "What is the mission?"

"To go to the Autobot stronghold and collect any information we can find," Starscream responded, "I trust that both of you know something about the cavern network that runs beneath that mountain range."

Following the pointing finger, Renegade looked to the mountain peaks that ran behind the Savannah Tribal lands. With a swift nod, he indicated that he had some working knowledge of the area. It seemed Reclaimer did as well as he nodded also.

"Good, I don't feel like being caught in another cave-in," Starscream was looking at Reclaimer as he spoke. Nothing more was said on the matter and the seeker turned from them, transforming midstride and leaving them in a cloud of acrid dust and sand.

"Show off," Reclaimer snorted, transforming as well and driving toward the water that marked the boundary of the colony.

Watching him go, Renegade followed at a more sedate pace, preferring to transform once he was beyond the water.

Quicksilver sat on her crate, her chin propped in the palm of her servo as she watched the street for any sign of Jackknife. She had been set to this duty after nearly breaking three shelves worth of product when she tripped and her wing tip had struck a support. It seemed Dunestar didn't like the idea of losing anymore product than she had to. So she had sent Quicksilver to wait on Jackknife. At least, that was how she had taken it.

'How much more boring can you get?' Quicksilver thought to herself as she spotted a dark spot, wavering in the heat, at the other end of the street.

Waiting for him to get closer, Quicksilver stood and poked her head in the door, "He's coming." Dunestar appeared from the other side of the counter, covered in dust and grime.

"Good, let him know that I'm back here. I've got most of what we'll need packed up," Dunestar called, grinning and reentering the storage area.

There were times that the femme's constant good mood got on Quicksilver's nerves.

"Hey there, Silver," Jackknife's voice made her jump and she spun around, nearly catching him with a wing.

"Jackknife… how… when… but…"Quicksilver stuttered.

The short, stout mech set his hands to his hips and waited her stuttering out as he looked at her with one brow ridge raised. His luminescent mismatched optics narrowed slightly before he released a sigh from his vents.

"I wasn't as far away as you figured, I'm sure," Jackknife smirked as he crossed his arms over his dark chestplate and looked toward the door that she was standing in front of.

"Dune's in the back," Quicksilver recovered and took her seat on top of the crate again.

Jackknife gave her a curious look but said nothing. Instead he entered the shop and called out to Dunestar, "Dune, my friend, where are you in this mess?"

"Haha, funny," Dunestar quipped as she emerged from the back. Quicksilver watched them, wishing she had been that calm upon Jackknife's appearance. But she never knew how to react to anyone, especially mechs.

"So, what did you need help with?" Jackknife asked after greeting Dunestar. He had to look up to see her faceplate, as his helm only reached her chestplate. It was a height difference Quicksilver had always found amusing. He was not that much taller than she was, much the way Knockout, except for the height added by his helmet decorations, was the same height as her.

"I doubt Silver and I can carry all of this to the warship… you wouldn't happen to have the time help us, would you?" Dunestar asked as an engine screamed overhead.

Looking away from the two adults, Quicksilver stood from her crate and looked up, easily spotting Starscream as he flew over the colony in the direction of the mountains. She stepped out into the street to have a clear view of where he was headed. Moments later, another bot in their alt mode appeared, this one coming down the street she was standing in the middle of. Jumping out of the way, she landed flat on her aft as the massive form of Reclaimer pelted past. Watching him, she felt something in her spark that was a mixture of sadness, hurt, and anger. Ever since the battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, Reclaimer had barely spoken to her.

"Silver, are you all right?" Dunestar emerged from the store as another form appeared at the end of the street.

"Yes," Quicksilver answered before the femme could get any more worried. She got to her pedes and dusted herself off, watching as Renegade slowly came into view. The big mech stopped when he reached them, his green optics focused on her. Moving back slightly, she shrank under the gaze, certain she was about to get scolded for being stupid enough to stand in middle of the street.

"Are you all right?" Renegade finally spoke, his tone far gentler than she'd been expected.

Nodding, she crossed her arms over her chestplate and looked in the direction Reclaimer had gone.

"Dune, we're performing a mission for Lord Megatron. The sparklings are in the residence with Cascade. We'll return before morning," Renegade looked over Quicksilver's head as he spoke.

"Are they okay?" Dunestar asked and Quicksilver looked up at him. She'd been worried about the three sparklings too.

"Yes, but they're in trouble, Cascade will fill you in," Renegade promised.

"So soon… what were they thinking," Dunestar almost sounded amused.

Quicksilver looked back at her and noticed that she was smiling slightly, though Renegade was frowning. He reached out and set a servo on Quicksilver's helm and smiled downa t her gently. She startled and tried to scoot back without making him mad.

"Silver, I'm going to have a chat with Reclaimer to find out what is going on in that fritzing processor of his," Renegade told her, allowing her to move away without a fight.

"Go on, before they get frustrated with the old mech that can't keep up," Dunestar teased, smiling down at Quicksilver.

A deep sigh exited his vents and he shook his head, "Blasted young bots, always in a hurry."

With that, he was walking away, following Reclaimer's cloud of dust. Turning toward Dunestar, Quicksilver noticed that Jackknife had not followed her out of the shop.

"I hope they're careful… we don't even know if all the 'Bots were cleared out or not," Dunestar said quietly, looking down and offering Quicksilver a small smile, "Don't worry, they'll both be fine, I'm sure of it." Quicksilver didn't know if she believed her or not.

"Hey, Silver, Dune, what are you two doing down here?" Searazor's voice made Quicksilver's spark beat a little faster and she spun to see him walking toward her from around the shop.

"Clearing out and getting ready to leave," Dunestar answered easily, "How about you?"

"Moving stuff around… I'm going to hop the next transport out of here," Searazor explained, grinning as Quicksilver jogged up to him and stopped directly in front of him, her hands clasped behind her.

"…Too bad, you were one of the better fits for the colony," Dunestar said, grinning and waving before reentering the shop.

"Now that the 'adult supervision' is gone," Searazor indicated the direction Renegade had gone in, "You want to catch up?"

Searazor was looking better than he had the last time she'd seen him. There were patches over the wounds and his optics were clearer than they had been. But she felt a sense of forboding at going off alone with him.

"I can't… I have to help Dune pack up," Quicksilver said quietly, "but you could help, if you want."

Though he looked disappointed, Searazor shrugged and grinned, "Sure, why not. I've got a while yet before I've got to be ready to go anyway."

A broad smile erupted on her faceplate and Quicksilver took his servo to lead him into the shop.

Dunestar and Jackknife led the way up the ramp, pulling an anti-grav sled behind them loaded with crates, into the cavernous interior of the warship as Quicksilver and Searazor brought up the rear. A shiver of fear passed through Searzor and Quicksilver noticed it, she assumed it was because of what Megatron had done to him and a flare of anger shot through her spark before she quelled it.

"So, this is the Nemesis…" Searazor made a high-pitched sound in his vocodor as he looked around.

Quicksilver nodded.

"You're really going, aren't you," Searazor said in a tone that nearly broke Quicksilver's spark.

"Yeah… Renegade says I have to," Quicksilver sighed, looking up at the adults. Neither of them looked back, they were in their own conversation.

"You could just stay with me and we could run away together, like in those old story vids," Searazor suggested, a mischevious grin on his faceplate.

"And be tracked down by Megatron… or worse… no thanks," Quicksilver smiled, "I don't mind going, but I'm going to miss this place."

"Sadly, so am I and it was never that great to me…" Searazor said, "Except that I got to meet you."

Quicksilver fought the urge to look away. As it was, she felt a trill of something in her spark that she'd never felt before.

"I'm being serious, Silver," Searazor stopped walking and looked at her closely, "I hope you feel the same way about me."

A noise of discomfort escaped her vocodor as she looked away, "I… I will miss you too, Searazor." It was all she knew to say before she sped away, catching up with the adults.

When they reached the residence, Cascade was standing outside, supervising the installation of a new lock panel on the outer wall. He looked over his shoulder and frowned when he spotted the two mechs with them. Quicksilver ducked her head and tried to ignore the fear that ran down her backstrut at the look.

"Watch the looks, buddy, we needed help or did you expect Silver and I to be able to drag all this slag by ourselves?" Dunestar stated and Quicksilver looked up in admiration. If it'd been just her, she would have tried to slip past Cascade and hidden in her compartment.

"Okay, okay," Cascade held up his hands and grinned, "I get it; don't bite my head off… I think the supplies are going to have to go into one of the two corridors that run between the side compartments and the center compartments… I need to put doors up there."

"That works… where do we put Quicksilver's stuff?" Dunestar asked, indicating Quicksilver and Searazor with a servo.

"Center compartment on the back wall," Cascade smiled at the look of surprise, "What? Did you think we were going to make you sleep in the common area? Go on and no funny stuff!" The latter was spoken as Cascade looked at Searazor. Quicksilver watched as Searazor cringed slightly and offered him a small smile.

Quicksilver would have to remember to ask Dunestar about that later on. For now, she wanted to see her new recharge compartment. Slipping past Cascade, she made her way to the door and set her finger against the icon that meant open. A sense of awe filled her as she looked in on the sparsely furnished compartment. At the backwall was a berth that would fit her, no matter how big she got, before it was a table, set up for her to work on just about anything at. To her right was a storage closet. She had to go further in to see a computer console with its screen lit up and showing a Decepticon emblem, beside it against the righthand wall. She'd never had her own personal console before. They were expensive and she'd been unable to afford one for her residence. Her creators had never seen a need for her to have her own when she lived with them.

"Wow… this is great," Quicksilver whispered, setting her crate before the door into the storage area and moving to examine the room closer.

"Huh, not bad, considering," Searazor was looking at the high ceiling and following the lines of the space, "Just be careful not to trip over the table when you're getting out of the berth." It was meant as a joke but Quicksilver found it annoying.

"You can set that down there," Quicksilver told him, indicating the crate he was holding. Now she wanted him out so she could actually decorate. She wouldn't do much at first, just to test what Dunestar had said. If Renegade and Cascade didn't seem to mind, then she would make the space her own.

"All right… so, do you need anything else?" Searazor had a hopeful expression on his faceplate and she looked away. She felt bad for wanting him to leave.

"Um… not right now… maybe we should go see if Dune needs some help," Quicksilver suggested, hating having to leave her compartment so soon after discovering it.

"Oh, okay," Searazor shrugged and waited for her, setting his servo on her lower back, between the lowermost wings as they exited the compartment. She noticed his servo rose considerably higher when they spotted Cascade. He had moved inside and was working with an eradicon behind the seating area.

"Perfect timing you two. Searazor, get to the other side of this crate, Silver on the left side," Jackknife ordered, slipping his fingers beneath the edge of the crate he stood beside, "On three... one, two, and three." All four of them grunted.

Quicksilver wondered just what was packed in the crate that would make it so heavy. By the time they set it down on the decking, air was rushing in and out of her vents as though she had been forced to run a very long distance on a very hot day.

"Okay, next time… pack in more than one crate," Searazor suggested, also panting.

"Couldn't, it's all one machine," Dunestar smirked at the twin looks of curiosity.

"Machine?" Quicksilver asked, forgetting how tired she was suddenly.

Dunestar laughed and wagged her finger at her, "Never you mind, little one. Now, let's finish with these crates, then you and I can get settled in and these two can go back to their lives."

Tilting her head to the side, Quicksilver glanced back at the crate but decided to ignore it for the time being, though her curiosity was piqued. Instead of dwelling on it, she began to help unload the anti-grav sled. The sled was empty faster than Quicksilver had expected and she sat down heavily on one of the crates, releasing a sigh from her vents.

Searazor approached her and started to put a servo on her back when Cascade made a sound like a Chartah growling. The sea-toned mech moved his servo to her shoulder instantly and settled on the crate beside her.

"You okay?" Searazor's question drew her attention and she shrugged.

"I think so," Quicksilver offered a small smile.

"Think so is not being okay," Searazor teased.

"Not much I can do about it, besides, I kinda like having them worrying about me," Quicksilver looked down in embarrassment.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Searazor reassured her, though he looked sad, "I'm glad you've got someone to look out for you now."

"Thanks," Quicksilver smiled.

"Let's go, I've got a shop to run and you've got watch duty tonight… getting back to as normal as possible," Jackknife stated, pulling on the anti-grav sled as he waved farewell.

"Bye… Jackknife?" Quicksilver stopped him from going further for a moment, "Thanks, for all your help."

"You're welcome, shorty," Jackknife winked with a laugh.

Quicksilver laughed slightly at the dumb joke and waved. With a final squeeze of her shoulder, Searazor left as well, waving over his shoulder. Both Dunestar and Cascade watched them go before turning back to the jobs they had been doing prior to their farewells.

"Dune, can I help?" Quicksilver asked.

"No need, you can go decorate and put your things away, if you'd like," Dunestar smiled kindly.

Feeling as though she should argue, but not wanting to, Quicksilver got to her pedes and entered her compartment. She didn't see the smile that Dunestar exchanged with Cascade as her door closed behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter 15**

Lightening arced high overhead as Renegade transformed outside of the entrance to the former Autobot stronghold. Neither Starscream nor Reclaimer was in sight. His brow ridges rose as he searched the immediate area, discovering where they had been standing. Following their path, he stopped at the entrance to the dark tunnel that led deep into the mountain. With caution, he pushed forward.

Lights that had been strung between posts used to stabilize the walls and ceiling flickered in the darkness. Another streak of lightening lit up the interior of the tunnel, revealing that the floor was well-traveled and had many tool marks in it. As the rain began to fall, Renegade moved further inside, listening over the noise as the water pelted the mountainside and packed earth beyond the tunnel entrance.

"Gah, get me out of here, you useless moron," Starscream's voice didn't require any delicate audios in order to here and Renegade frowned.

"Yes isir/i," Reclaimer ground out, clearly close to snapping.

Suddenly, a sound not that unlike dry twigs snapping in a fire, echoed back to Renegade. Followed by a cry of surprise and pain. Standing there, listening, Renegade sighed.

'Young bots… can't live with 'em, can't melt them down for spare parts,' Renegade reminded himself before making his way further down the trail, listening as the two mechs taunted one another and complained, rather loudly.

"If there are any 'Bots still in here, I am sure they will know we have joined them," Renegade spoked as he came around a bend and stopped. There, entangled in energon filament, were the esteemed second-in-command of the Decepticon army and Reclaimer. Both looked at him with expressions of venomous anger.

"Do not just stand there, you old rust bucket, get us free! That is an order!" Starscream commanded, trying to move his arms as he spoke. The movements were short and jerky as the filament had very little give in it.

Resisting the urge to smirk at the two of them, Renegade moved forward and stopped, examining the area closely.

"What are you doing? Sightseeing?! Move it!" Starscream yelled.

Renegade made a note to remind the sparklings that yelling was not a good way to get others to do favors for you. If Starscream did it again, he'd be sorely tempted to leave him where he was with the excuse that he needed to go retrieve something to cut through the filament.

"I am looking for the trigger. If all three of us are trapped, who is going to rescue us?" Renegade asked calmly, running a servo over the floor. As he passed over the center, something shifted and he placed his servo back over the section. Stepping back, he retrieved a rock and aimed, tossing it onto the spot.

Again the noise sounded, echoing through the tunnel, and hundreds of strands of energon filament exploded from hidden holes in the walls, falling in a mass to the ground. Reexamining the space, Renegade determined that it was free of any more triggers and he stood, removing a blade from his armor and beginning the tedious work of cutting Reclaimer down.

"Hurry up! My wings are starting to hurt," Starscream snarled, a shudder in his voice.

Rengade looked up at him, not stopping what he was doing. He noticed the seeker's faceplate was screwed up in a look of near-panick. Another note for training the two flyers; get them accustomed to going underground. It would not do to have one of them panick while underground and get themselves offlined by either plummeting to their death or running into an ambush.

"Run a scan on the tunnel and surrounding caverns," Renegade ordered Reclaimer as he cut the last strand, "Make certain it is complete."

With a sour look, Reclaimer stepped back to do as ordered. Ignoring the attitude he was getting from the younger bot, Renegade turned to Starscream and began to cut throught he filaments that were securing him to the center of the tunnel. Each time a strand would snap, Renegade felt the seeker shiver.

"Are you okay, sir?" Renegade asked in as neutral of a tone as he could. The second-in-command was starting to wear even on his nerves.

"Yes, yes, I am fine… just get on with it," Starscream snapped.

With a deft nod Renegade continued his work.

"There are five caverns within this network… no lifesigns anywhere… and… hm… an energon reserve. That wasn't on any of our maps," Reclaimer reported as he stepped back to Renegade's side. He was absorbed in his task and failed to include a bad attitude in the report. Renegade was glad for that small miracle.

"And are there anymore booby traps?" Starscream asked as his right arm was released and he nearly fell forward. Renegade caught him easily and steadied him until he was able to stand on his own before moving on to his lower body.

"Scan doesn't go that close, sorry sir," Reclaimer spoke in a distracted manner as he continued to read the scans.

"We'll have to be cautious and move ahead slowly," Renegade cautioned, cutting the final strand of filament. Before he was able to get back to his pedes, Starscream was stalking off.

Standing up and putting the blade away, Renegade vented a sigh.

"We are supposed to do this quickly, Renegade, not take days with it," Reclaimer reminded him as he walked past, following Starscream.

"Sometimes it takes more than one time of screwing up to learn from mistakes," Renegade reminded himself as he started to follow them, keeping his optics and audios open for any sign of danger.

Before Renegade caught up to the other two, a sharp pang of fear swept through the connection he shared with Duskwalker. He stopped walking and promptly sent a message to Cascade. If Duskwalker was this afraid, then she was most likely awake as well.

"What? Where…" Duskwalker sat up as she opened her optics and stretched, fear flooding her processor as she looked about the unfamiliar space. There was nothing about the room, aside from the perch-like berth she was sitting on, that was familiar.

Panicking slightly, she leapt down to the decking and scampered about the room, seeking the exit. When she managed to clear her mind enough to find it, she was stopped. There were three doors, one lead into an extra space in the compartment and she doubted it was an exit, but the other two were caddy-corner from one another. Both were situated in flat walls with panels near her height that would allow them to be opened.

Looking between the two, she made a crying sound deep in her vocodor before approaching the one directly across from the third door. It slid open and sound assaulted her sensitive audios. Her ear-like audios flattened against her helm and she sank to the decking, looking out at the bots that had flooded the larger area beyond the door. Sparks were flying as a ringing pounding hit her like a wave. One of the bots walked nearby and she slunk back into the room, waiting for the door to shut before turning and darting toward a partially complete computer console. Slipping in amongst the loose cables, she found a tiny nook and curled into a ball, her tail laying across the top of her head as she stared toward the two doors.

Her spark pounded as she watched, wishing fervently for Renegade to appear suddenly so she could run to him and slip into the hidden compartment in his chestpanel.

The sound of the door opening made her jump and she moved further into the corner of the console, staring out through the opening in the front. Whoever it was did not step into view right away and that only made her panic further. Slipping far enough into the corner of the console that she was pressed against the back corner, she pulled air into her vents and released it raggedly.

"Duskwalker?" the voice that broke through her fear was familiar and she cried out slightly.

Two dark red legs with brown accents appeared in her line of vision, followed quickly by a servo and then a faceplate. Cascade's yellow optics peered in at her and he offered her a small smile, "You okay little byte?"

Shaking her head, Duskwalker felt the coolant start to run down her faceplate, "I had a nightmare."

"Come here," Cascade held his servo out, pushing wires out of the way and waiting patiently.

On shaky legs, Duskwalker approached him before a memory stopped her forward momentum and she sat down on her haunches. Something in her expression must have surprised him because he pulled his servo back a little bit and canted his head in her direction.

"What's wrong?" Cascade asked as he shifted his weight.

"…You're not gonna spank me, are you?" Duskwalker asked in a soft voice.

The look of confusion on his faceplate deepened, "Of course not, why would you ever think that?"

"Windsplitter was telling us about when you threatened to do it to her for not doing her lessons and what I did was a lot worse," Duskwalker explained in a rush.

A low rumbling laugh escaped Cascade, "Oh littly byte, I'd never do anything like that to you. I know that you were dragged along, come on. You can stay with me until Rene gets back."

As his words sank in, Duskwalker felt her spark lighten slightly and she stood and trotted to him, jumping into his servo and curling up as he brought his servo closer to his spark chamber.

"There, feeling a little better now?" Cascade asked in a soft voice as he ran a gentle servo down her back.

"Yeah," Duskwalker shuddered as a memory of Yellowjacket grabbing her ran through her processor.

"Hush… Rene will be back before you know it and you'll be able to talk it out to him," Cascade assured her.

Curling into a tighter ball, Duskwalker felt Cascade walk toward the door that exited onto the loud, mech filled space she had seen earlier. Shivering slightly, she tried to get closer to him. When the door opened, however, no sound met her audios. Peeking out between her tail and paws, she looked to find the mechs were gone. There was a mess left behind in their wake, materials sat upon the decking along with various tools and other items used in the construction of the residence.

"Where'd everyone go?" Duskwalker asked.

"I sent them away for the cycle after I saw the door open and Rene sent me a message that you were scared," Cascade explained as he approached a seating area.

Even with the fear still dragging at her processor, Duskwalker found she was curious, now that she knew she was safe and she sat up slightly to look around. The space was huge and, though it was a disaster area at the moment, she could tell that it would be open enough for plenty of games.

The opening of another door startled her and she curled back up, staring in the direction of the sound. A sigh of relief vented from her as Quicksilver appeared, carrying an empty crate.

"You can put that over there… maybe the eradicons will get the hint and throw junk into it," Cascade directed, pointing to a space near a large doorway that was composed of three separate parts.

Quicksilver looked around at the space and looked doubtful that it would work that way, but did as she was asked before walking over to join them. She looked nervous as she took a seat on the structure across from Cascade.

"Dusk, are you all right?" Quicksilver asked her and she looked up, "Yellojacket's a jerk." Her tone was far harsher than Duskwalker had ever heard it before.

"I hate him," Duskwalker shivered as she curled back up and shuttered her optics.

Cascade's servo started stroking her backstrut once more and she settled against his warm armor, "When's dad going to be back?"

"Soon as he can, little byte," Cascade stated, snuggling her closer as she allowed herself to drift into an uneasy recharge.

Renegade looked down at the two bots beneath him. His green optics focused on Reclaimer's pitiful countenance before Starscream's shout drew his attention.

"What are you doing, just standing there staring at us?!" Starscream demanded, "Get us out of here!"

Releasing a sigh of air, Reclaimer crossed his arms and leaned back against the pit they had found themselves in. It had been a good hour of the planet's time since Renegade had rescued them from the first trap. They'd been moving forward with few obstacles, stopping only when they discovered a secondary tunnel that, more often than not, led into a storage chamber. All of these were empty and Starscream would push forward, speeding up the longer they went without trouble.

Behind them, Renegade had searched each and every chamber, emerging only when he was certain it was truly empty. Reclaimer had stopped to watch a couple of times, muttering about old bots and their incessant need to double-check the work of others. It was shortly after that when Starscream had screeched as the floor fell out from under him. Reclaimer had tried to avoid the trap, but had been too slow and gotten caught in it as well. From the spikes that were rising from the floor of the trap, both had been lucky to still be functioning, something Renegade had felt it necessary to point out the moment he had joined them.

"Can't you just fly out?" Reclaimer turned his attention to the seeker as he spoke.

"What?! It's too tight to transform in this pit, you fool," Starscream snarled and Reclaimer scowled at him.

"Sad, Silver would have been out of here in a nanosecond," Reclaimer muttered, though he was curious as to why Starscream would have to transform before he could fly. Both Quicksilver and Dunestar were capable of flight without transforming.

"All flyer designs are different," Renegade commented as he shoved away from the edge of the pit and walked its perimeter.

"Save the anatomy lessons for the sparklings and get us the pit out of here," Starscream snarled up at him as Renegade reached his side of the pit.

The older mech gave Starscream a cold look and the seeker backed down slightly. As Reclaimer watched, Renegade turned and made his way back around the pit, heading back the way they had come.

"Primus, why is he so slow?" Reclaimer complained, leaning back again and waiting.

"Because he's old," Starscream snapped, "I've never met an old bot that bothered to hurry."

"And, yet, I am the only one NOT in the pit," Renegade's voice traveled back to them and Reclaimer winced.

Renegade's form appeared at the edge of the pit once more and he walked along the edge, a post balanced on his shoulder as he went. Looking at it, Reclaimer recognized one of the spare supports that had been stacked inside of one of the storage areas.

As he reached the edge nearest Starscream, Renegade swung the post and lowered it into the pit, steadying it against one of the spikes. Once he was certain it was secure, he stepped aside and watched as Starscream scrambled up, slipping several times in the process. By the time the seeker was out, he was panting through his vents.

Following at a slower pace, Reclaimer shimmied up the post and pulled himself out with a huff and a grunt. Standing up, he wiped the sludge from his hands.

"How should we proceed?" Reclaimer admitted he didn't know very much about booby trapped locations. Mining operations and reclamation procedures he was an expert at, but playing spy in a former Atuobot stronghold was foreign ground to him.

"You follow me, not him," Starscream sneered, stepping between them.

"You have led me into a trap twice now, I prefer not to get offlined down here," Reclaimer stated.

"Enough," Renegade's voice did not change one iota, his demeanor remained the same and yet Reclaimer felt as though he'd yelled the word, "The way you two are going on, if there are any Autobots left, they'll know precisely where we are."

Starscream glowered at him, opened his mouth to speak, then snapped it shut from the look he received.

"Commander Starscream, I am certain that you are wise enough to recognize when it is time to follow the lead of another for the safety of the team," Renegade said, giving the commander the chance to hold onto his dignity.

"…Yes, of course… Renegade, you seem to understand where these traps are likely to appear," Starscream said with dawning understanding, "Take the lead."

With a shallow bow, Renegade accepted the 'order' and led them away from the pit, deeper into the mountain.

Reclaimer slipped behind an outcropping that stood at the top of an opening overlooking a deep, flat-bottomed cave, he waited for Renegade and Starscream to join him as he spied on the scene below. Standing around the remains of a vessel, were three bots. A servo on his shoulder made him turn and look over at Renegade. Starscream was directly behind him.

"How many?" Reclaimer asked softly.

Renegade held up three fingers and indicated the scene below. There were no others then.

"Can we take them?" Reclaimer whispered his question as the three bots below began to talk about something occurring above ground.

Holdng a finger up to his lip plates, Renegade nodded grimly and stood to his full height, indicating they should follow him. Reclaimer watched as he attached a device of some kind to the outcropping, fiddling with it until he felt it was in the proper position. After he completed that, he led the other two away.

"There are only three of them, we should attack and finish them off," Starscream stated, "Instead you want to play with devices and spy games."

"This is not a game, Commander," Renegade stated, "Reclaimer, have you gotten the scans of the walls surrounding the cavern?"

"Yes, there is a weakpoint directly across from the nose of the crashed ship… probably damage caused by debris from the crash," Reclaimer said, trying to avoid Starscream's gaze. The commander didn't look impressed that he was responding to Renegade.

"Oh, what a wonderful plan, another cave-in," Starscream sneered sarcastically.

"Not the plan," Renegade commented, "The back up plan… if they overpower the two of us, then you hit the wall with one of your missiles and take care of the problem."

"And how, may I ask, do you plan upon getting down there?" Starscream demanded.

"There were two entrances down the tunnel I explored," Renegade explained, "Reclaimer and I will approach the three from opposite sides and take them out. As soon as the threat is neutralized, we will collect whatever data we can from their ship's computer."

"Very well," Starscream acquiesced.

"That all makes sense, but what's with the device you put back there?" Reclaimer asked, remembering what he'd seen.

"Insurance, that camera is connected to Naomi and all images and sounds will be transmitted and saved to my ship's main computer," Renegade explained, glancing at Starscream.

Reclaimer looked between them and wondered if it wasn't more of an insurance against Starscream betraying them than to warn anyone in the case of their deactivation. The seeker didn't seem to take heed of the look and merely smirked.

"Very well, let's move before those three get the bright idea to check their traps," Starscream said, heading for the overlook point.

"Reclaimer, you and I need to have a conversation later… for now, keep focused on the mission at servo," Renegade ordered, turning and following the tunnel he had explored earlier.

Feeling a small hint of fear and discomfort in his spark, Reclaimer followed him. There was only one thing Renegade would be interested in speaking with him about and it was the last thing Reclaimer wanted to discuss.

Entering the chamber the three bots stood in, Reclaimer bent at the waist and made his way around the bulk of the downed ship. Renegade was on the other side, coming up along that side of the ship. All three of the bots remained behind the ship, distracted by their conversation.

Stepping out into the open, looking over to see that Renegade had done the same, Reclaimer leveled a weapon – courtesy of Knockout – at the three bots, narrowing his optics as one of the three turned to face him. Orange armor glinted in the artificial light of the ship's interior as his blue optics flashed with rage. After that, everything moved at fast forward.

Taking several shots in the chest armor, Reclaimer hid behind a boulder and watched as Renegade simply walked into the middle of the fray. One of the bots ran, being taken down by a shot from the overlook. The other two never had a hope as they continued to pound the big green and black mech with all they had to no avail. Reclaimer watched in awe as Renegade took them down with his bare hands.

"Reclaimer," Renegade looked to where he hid.

Getting to his pedes, Reclaimer placed a servo over the worst of his wounds and limped to where the shorter, more powerfully built mech stood, "How did you do that?"

"My armor is a lot thicker than yours," Renegade stated simply, his attention turning to Starscream as the second-in-command entered the cavern.

"What are you two doing lollygagging around? Get the information so we can get out of this Primus-forsaken pit," Starscream ordered, jumping as a cave-dwelling creature flittered high overhead with a cry.

"Yes, Commander," Renegade bowed, waving to Reclaimer so he knew to follow him.

With a small, barely hidden smirk, Reclaimer followed him, glancing back to see that Starscream was looking at the hidden ceiling of the cavern with discomfort.


	16. Chapter 16

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter 16**

On the way back to the warship, Reclaimer kept pace with Renegade stopping when they were at the edge of the small sea that split the colony off from the Chartah lands. Both transformed and Reclaimer turned to face Renegade. Crossing his arms over his chestplate, Renegade waited.

"I know what you want to talk about and I'll stay away," Reclaimer growled, looking away.

"Your staying away is the last thing she needs," Renegade said, "This is going to be a lot of stress for her and having you distance yourself is only making it worse."

"I was never a caregiver to her, just a friend," Reclaimer shrugged, "She doesn't need me in her life muddling things up."

"As long as you leave the teaching and discipline to us, then you're not getting in the way. Do not push her away," Renegade continued, "The way you have been acting around her has upset her."

"Renegade…" Reclaimer started only to sigh and run a servo over the back of his neck, "I'll think about it."

With that said Reclaimer walked away, reaching the bridge that spanned the sea. It was damaged from the battle, but still held the weight of a few Cybertronians. Renegade watched him go before venting a sigh of his own and following. He'd gotten somewhere but would be unable to completely convince the big mech until he could get him cornered alone. Somewhere that he wouldn't be able to walk away.

"Another successful mission, Master," Starscream announced as he led Reclaimer and Renegade into the command center, his arms held wide in an expansive gesture. He approached Megatron and, bowing slightly, extended the data chip that Renegade had collected all of the Autobots' computer memory onto.

"We also neutralized all of the remaining Autobots," Starscream boasted. He was forced to amend what he wanted to say. If not for Renegade's presence, he'd have gone ahead and claimed all of the responsibility. However, the big mech was dangerous and there was little doubt who would win in a fight.

"Indeed," Megatron took the chip and handed it to Soundwave. The silent communications officer turned and inserted the chip into his console.

"Tell me, Starscream, why did it take so long to collect one data chip worth of information?" Megatron asked, standing with his shoulders straight and his hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm afraid we spent much of our time waiting for Renegade," Starscream sneered, glowering back at the big mech. Bright green optics swung on him and he fought the urge to cringe away.

"I doubt Renegade moved so slow that it took over three quarters of this planet's dark cycle for him to reach your location," Megatron stated.

Stepping back, Starscream stuttered, "Well, Lord Megatron, while awaiting Renegade's arrival, Reclaimer and I chose to perform some early reconnaissance. As we were examining the passage way, a trap was set off and…"

"You were caught by it," Megatron sneered, "No doubt, Reclaimer tried to get you out as he should, only to get caught as well."

Wincing, Starscream stepped back further, "Yes, Master, but we never would have gotten caught if…" 

"Enough," Megatron snarled, turning to Renegade, "Tell me, Renegade, how is it that it took you so long to recon the stronghold."

Turning a bale gaze upon Renegade, Starscream waited to be thrown beneath the treads. Instead, Renegade began to relay the entire episode with no inflection to his voice. He did not even sound as though he took pride in the destruction of the Autobots, nor the discovery and subsequent download of the information they had retrieved. When he finished, Megatron looked satisfied and turned to speak with Soundwave.

"Soundwave, decode that information. I want to know what those Autobots and their Neutral allies were planning," Megatron ordered, looking back to Starscream and the others, "Renegade and Reclaimer, you are both dismissed."

Around him, both Renegade and Reclaimer turned and stalked away.

"Starscream, if you ever place Renegade in such danger again, I will dismantle you and give you to Knockout for one of his experiments, is that understood?" Megatron stated in a low, deafening tone.

"Ye…yes Master… but why is Renegade's safety so important?" Starscream couldn't help himself. He wanted to know what secrets that mech held that would make Megatron loath to lose him. Surely it was not only because of the sparklings and youngling.

"That is why I am the Master of the Decepticons, Starscream," Megatron sneered, "and the reason you will never be."

Clenching his long fingers into fists, Starscream swallowed his rage and bowed his head slightly, "Yes, Master." Every word was like green energon as he spoke them, one cycle he would prove Megatron wrong, he only had to be patient.

Entering the former cargo hold, Renegade stopped in surprise. Lying on one of the couches that made up the seating area of the makeshift residence was Cascade. On his chestplating, curled into a tight ball was Duskwalker. Beside him, lying as close as they could, were Windsplitter and Wildcharger. Even Quicksilver was in the seating area, though she was still fully functioning. Looking over at him with gentle optics, she offered him a small smile and a shrug.

"Good to see they're all content… but what are you doing up so late?" Renegade asked softly, making certain to be gentle. The last thing he needed was for the smile to disappear and the femme to retreat from him again.

"…I was recharging… but woke up," Quicksilver answered as she looked away for a moment before looking back to him, "Renegade… I… What's wrong with Reclaimer?" The words came out in a rush and she looked away the moment she said them.

When he didn't answer right away, a sigh vented from her body and she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I know… I shouldn't think that he has to care about me, why should he?" Quicksilver asked, "I'm being foolish."

"No, you're not," Renegade spoke quickly, moving toward his compartment, "Reclaimer is having difficulty understanding his place. I'm going to talk with him more in a few cycles. He does still care about you, youngling, make no mistake of that."

"Then why…" Quicksilver didn't finish her question as the compartment door opened and an exhausted-looking Dunestar appeared.

"Rene, you're back… I was worried," Dunestar smiled, which faded slightly as she noticed the expression on his faceplate.

"I'm fine," Renegade turned to speak with Quicksilver once more, but her door was sealing itself and she had disappeared from view, "Just fine… tell me you got an image of that." He pointed at Cascade's form and the three sparklings.

"Of course I did, after all, we can't let him forget how cuddly he really is," Dunestar quipped, reaching up and kissing Renegade as he bent toward her, "Should we leave them there?"

"I don't see why not, they're all in a deep recharge," Renegade grinned, allowing himself to be dragged into their shared compartment. As the door slid shut, he heard one of the sparklings shift but the sound was cut off by the sealing of the door. Checking his link with Duskwalker, he made sure it was not his little femling before allowing Dunestar to maneuver him around to the berth.

Coming out of recharge, Renegade moved and felt a small weight on his chestplate. Looking down he spotted a little bulge of brown mottled metal. It did not take further investigation for him to know precisely what had happened. At some point in the middle of the dark cycle, Duskwalker had awoken, discovered he was present, and taken up position on his chestplate before falling back into recharge. With a gentle smile, he laid his helm back down and looked at the ceiling high overhead.

Beside him, Dunestar shifted and moaned slightly. Looking toward her, he was greeted by a soft smile as she raised a servo and brushed it against his cheekplating.

"Morning," Dunestar smiled broader at his look, "I know, we're leaving behind the organic planet, but old habits die hard."

Chuckling, Renegade nodded, "Yes, they do. Today is going to be a busy day."

"Day? Now who's stuck in old habits," Dunestar teased.

"I'm going to have to deal with what happened yesterday," Renegade continued, though he smiled at her to indicate that he was not ignoring her.

"How are you going to do that?" Dunestar asked, sitting up and looking down at him.

"I'm uncertain. Windsplitter, I can handle. I've dealt with her before and Cascade will back me up, no matter what," Renegade stated firmly, "But Wildcharger… he's an unknown. I may need to speak with Breakdown before I can deal with him… but first, I want to know what happened and who's brilliant idea it was."

"That's a hard call, Rene. Windy's not exactly known for listening to rules," Dunestar sat up straighter and crossed her arms over her chestplating, looking down at Duskwalker, "I think the only certainty is that Dusk most likely had nothing to do with the actual plan."

Sitting up slowly, allowing Duskwalker's tiny form to slide into his much larger servo, Renegade gazed down at the tiny femme, "Yes, I think we all can agree upon on that."

Swinging his legs over the edge of the berth, Renegade stood and looked back at Dunestar. The desert colored femme looked back and smiled before following his example and getting down from the berth. It was a farther drop for her, but she handled it with very little noise. Setting Duskwalker onto the berth, he made certain she was far enough away from the edge that she would not fall from the berth.

"Let's see if Cascade is out of recharge," Renegade suggested, holding his arm out and indicating that Dunestar should precede him from the compartment. The door slid open at her approach and he followed her after looking back one more time at Duskwalker.

There was no sound out in the common area. And, as Renegade entered, he discovered why. No one was present. Some of the debris from the construction had been cleared away and stacked in the back of the corridor between the central compartments and Duskwalker's compartment. Cascade had been busy.

"I wonder where everyone is," Dunestar commented, bending and lifting a piece of metal from the decking to set it aside.

"Cascade," Renegade commed the other mech, waiting.

"Sorry Rene, I'm in Windsplitter's compartment," Cascade responded after nearly a breem.

"Is everything all right?" Renegade asked, looking to the compartment. He was uncertain if he should interrupt. If Cascade was speaking with his sparkling, it was his business.

"Yes, this is the tenth time I've been in here," Cascade's tone deepened and Renegade had the sense that the comment was meant for both his benefit, as well as Windsplitter.

"Going that well?" Dunestar asked quietly with a knowing grin.

"Would you like some assistance?" Renegade asked.

"No, I think this time it's gotten through," Cascade replied before ending the link.

Exchanging looks, Renegade and Dunestar shook their helms. Dunestar had an amused look on her faceplate while Renegade was looking grim. If Cascade was having this type of an issue with the two sparklings, he had to wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

"Now, stay in here," Cascade's voice carried as the door to Windsplitter's compartment opened. His broad-shouldered form took up half of the doorway. As he turned to leave, a smaller voice cried out in a tone that made Renegade's optics narrow. Instead of responding, Cascade turned and stalked away, allowing the door to close of its own accord.

"What's happened?" Dunestar asked, still looking toward the door.

"Apparently it is 'boring' in the compartment with no toys," Cascade snapped, running a servo over his faceplate and directing the other toward Dunestar with his palm in her direction, "I'm sorry Dune. I'm just beyond myself on this one… those two have no concept of just how dangerous that little stunt really was, even after being caught by Yellowjacket."

"It's all right," Dunestar accepted the apology and looked toward the compartment in disappointment.

"Rene, I'm going to go and calm down. I was close this time. I'll be back and then we can discuss what to do with the two of them," Cascade spoke softly, but there was a hard edge in his voice that did not bode well for disobedient sparklings.

"Very well, we'll wait until you return. I will speak with all three of the sparklings when Duskwalker awakes, if you do not mind," Renegade suggested, noticing a lot of anger under Cascade's calm expression.

"That's fine," Cascade agreed before turning and moving toward the main doors. Renegade watched him go, turning only when he heard another door opening.

"Quicksilver," Renegade greeted the blue and silver femme. She stopped and looked at him in indecision.

"I think it is time for us to refuel, come on Silver, you can help me find the cubes of energon we brought from your residence," Dunestar walked to where the femme stood, setting a servo on her shoulder and guiding her back into her compartment.

"Dad?" Duskwalker's voice was soft and nearly missed under the sound of the door sliding into the walls.

"Come here sweetspark, I think we need to talk," Renegade knelt down and held his servo out to her. She rushed over to him and climbed onto his servo.

"I'm sorry I left the ship," Duskwalker apologized, reiterating everything she had said when he retrieved her from Megatron, "I was worried about Windy and Charger."

"I know," Renegade responded, "However, there are times when it is far better to call an adult for help than to try and perform it yourself. Just because those two, or even Quicksilver, decide to do something, you do not have to follow them. If you are ever in doubt, simply contact me through the bond so I know what is going on. "

"Okay, I'm sorry," Duskwalker apologized once more, looking up with a shiver as Dunestar and Quicksilver returned, carrying four cubes of energon.

"Where did those come from?" Renegade asked with a chuckle.

"Someone thinks ahead. Silver had just replenished her stocks a few days before the warship's arrival," Dunestar explained when Quicksilver was not forthcoming.

"Glad someone knows how to stock up around here," Renegade teased, holding Duskwalker closer to his chestplating and taking the proffered cube of energon from Dunestar. He'd have to give her time to talk out everything that had happened the day before after he spoke with the two miscreants that had led her on the misadventure.

A shy smile was the only response he received from Quicksilver, but he'd take what he could get. Ever since she had found out that she'd be staying with him, she'd turned very reticent and uncertain. The memory of what Knockout had found via her scans sent a cold chill through his spark. Had Yellowjacket been the cause of some of those injuries? The medic hadn't said how long ago they'd been inflicted, only that they were old.

The sound of something being hit and a screeching yell interrupted Renegade's thoughts. Duskwalker peeked over his servo until another scream followed the first. A shiver ran through her tiny form and Renegade spoke quietly to her before handing both her and his cube of energon over to Dunestar. With a vented sigh, he headed for the compartment housing Windsplitter and Wildcharger as the first of the eradicons began to file into the common area. This was going to be a long cycle.

Moving through the corridors of the Nemesis, Cascade schooled his features. He would keep a calm exterior, even as his processor and spark were a turmoil of pain, anger, fear, and loneliness. Ever since Celestial Winds' deactivation, he'd had problems keeping his emotions from erupting. And, unlike Renegade, he had no hope of finding a new mate. Not that he wanted to. Celestial Winds had been his spark, the only femme he had ever wanted to bond with. If not for Windsplitter, he'd have joined her in the All Spark long ago.

There were times he wondered if Windsplitter wouldn't have been better if he'd followed Celestial Winds back then. But, there had been no Renegade around to take her in back then and he hadn't known Dunestar that well either. And so, the choice had been made for him and he was left to care for the sparkling alone, trying to keep his temper in check even as he taught her to handle emotions. It had not been an easy road.

Venting a heavy sigh, he ran his hands over his faceplate as he continued to walk.

"Fancy meeting you here," the medic's voice was easy to discern from any other member of the crew. There was a quality to it that Cascade simply could not put his finger on.

"I am now a member of this crew, am I not?" Cascade asked shortly, stopping and turning to face the shorter, gleaming red bot.

"Oh, snippy. I take it that you're having a rough transition time?" Knockout asked, "Or does it have something to do with the rumors that have been floating around? Hm?"

"Rumors?" Cascade wasn't going to volunteer any information if he didn't have to.

"That the three sparklings went on a little adventure," Knockout replied, "An adventure that nearly got them deactivated."

"Primus," Cascade swore.

"Small crew, news travels fast around here," Knockout smirked as he spoke, sweeping a servo in a wide gesture to encompass the entire warship.

"Should have known," Cascade muttered, "Yes, they did."

"Judging by the fact that you're wandering the corridors rather aimlessly, I'm guessing you don't know what to do. Am I right?"

A hollow laugh escaped Cascade's vocodor, "No, you're not."

At the unimpressed expression on Knockout's faceplate, Cascade laughed harder.

"I'm wandering the corridors, aimlessly as you put it, to try and keep from strangling my wayward sparkling," Cascade admitted far easier than he had expected to, "She's being a bratling and I found myself tempted to punish her rather harshly so I removed myself from the situation."

"I see," Knockout said, appearing thoughtful, "Then you are more 'Con than you appear."

Offering a savage grin, Cascade leaned down so that he was optic-to-optic with the medic, "I am far more 'Con than you will ever want to know, idoctor/i."

The medic narrowed his optics and took a step back, making Cascade smile that much more, "I could easily rip a tiny mech like you apart, all the while making certain you felt every cable, cord, and wire in your body as I tore them apart. After that, I would make certain you were aware and could see and feel me tear open your spark chamber and tear your spark from its walls."

Fear etched the medic's faceplate and he stepped further back, "How nice… I have a project to complete, if you'll excuse me."

Over the course of his speaking, the medic managed to replace the fear with indifference and stalked past with a wave of his servo. When he was past Cascade, he shuddered. A smirk graced Cascade's faceplate. He didn't doubt for a moment that the medic had performed such interrogations as well, but the idea of someone else being capableo f doing it to you was a little different than knowing the pain you can cause another.

Watching the red medic make his way down the dark corridor, Cascade vented a sigh and turned back around. It was time to deal with the two sparklings. Bringing Windsplitter to the Nemesis, Cascade had never thought that the first thing she would do was to sneak off and get into danger. He could not bring himself to blame Wildcharger. It was not the mechling's fault that Cascade had not taught Windsplitter to behave properly.

Entering the common area, Cascade stopped when he noticed that Renegade was not with Dunestar, Duskwalker, and Quicksilver. Quicksilver looked up at his entrance and offered a small smile in greeting. Returning the smile he looked around and stopped when he noticed the small form of Wildcharger in one of the corners, turning he found Windsplitter standing on the opposite side of the common area in the same position. Smirking, he looked down at the three femmes.

"Welcome back," Dunestar greeted with a smirk, "Rene wasn't impressed when the two little darlings decided to have a wrestling match over whose fault their little adventure was."

"I see… where is Rene?" Cascade took a cube of energon from the small round table and sat down beside Duskwalker, across from Quicksilver. Eradicons wandered around the area, finishing up the cosmetic construction. Once those were complete, the computer consoles and private compartments could be completed.

"He was called away by Megatron," Dunestar said with a small shrug, "He didn't know why."

"Probably something to do with that mission he was on," Cascade stated before looking over at Quicksilver, "How are you doing?"

The young femme looked up at him in surprise. He got the sense that she'd not expected either of them to include her into the conversation.

"Fine, thank you," Quicksilver answered as she looked away.

"Did you finish your decorating?" Dunestar asked, smiling gently at the look of discomfort on the young femme's faceplate.

"Yes ma'am," Quicksilver's voice shook slightly.

"I'm glad," Dunestar smiled.

"Can I see?" Duskwalker piped up, startling Cascade. He'd nearly forgotten the tiny femling was laying beside him on the seat.

"Sure," Quicksilver's voice was nearly lost in the sound of the eradicons moving about. Without further delay, Duskwalker ran across Dunestar, leapt to the floor, ran across the space between the two seats, and proceeded to climb to the top of the one Quicksilver sat upon. When she reached Quicksilver, she scurried up the youngling's armor and took up position on her shoulder plating.

"I can't wait to see what you did!" Duskwalker exclaimed, gripping the armor beneath her paws tightly as Quicksilver unfolded her legs and got to her pedes.

Shaking from soft, rumbling laughter, Cascade watched as Quicksilver walked toward her compartment.

"I'm glad Dusk likes her," Dunestar said quietly as the door closed behind the two of them.

"Same here… maybe Silver will start to loosen up with a friend around," Cascade agreed, looking over when the main door opened. Stepping inside, Renegade looked over at them. There was something in his gaze that Cascade could not put a name to.

"Rene, everything all right?" Dunestar asked, leaning forward to look at him around Cascade's broad form.

"Yes and no… do you know how Quicksilver would know Lady Brahma?" Renegade asked, approaching the seating area after checking the two corners.

"Yes, she went to speak with her yesterday," Dunestar said easily.

"Why?" Renegade asked, dropping down onto the seat that Quicksilver had left behind moments before.

"Turns out she's been playing liaison between the colony and the Tribal Elders for a long time," Dunestar responded as she leaned back and watched him. Cascade looked between the two and had a feeling he should keep out of it, but he never did listen to his own instincts on things like this.

"She was approached by one of the early Heads, during one of her excursions. It wasn't long after she got here," Cascade spoke quietly, "I managed to drag the information out of her while I was helping her repair that scrap of a lock she had."

"Excursions?" Renegade leaned forward as he said it.

"You really don't know much about Silver, do you?" Cascade asked.

"Not really. Before this, all I knew was that she was a youngling living on her own and serving as part of the watch," Renegade commented with a sigh, "I'd meant to get to know her better, but she always avoided me if I even considered going near her."

"That doesn't surprise me," Dunestar said quietly as the door to Quicksilver's compartment opened and laughter filtered out as the two emerged.

"And they really believed that a great goddess of the moon would come down to save them?" Duskwalker asked in a voice of awe.

"Yes, it was part of their mythos… there really was a white queen and black king though. The black king was from the jungles on the far side of the continent and the queen was of the mountain tribe, where Lady Brahma comes from," Quicksilver was explaining something from the Chartah's past and Duskwalker was drinking it in with the eagerness of a starving bot.

"Wow… so how did they meet?" Duskwalker asked, her focus completely on Quicksilver. She did not even seem to notice that Renegade had returned. And neither did Quicksilver.

"By accident, from all accounts. It was the one thing all of the tribes agreed upon. The black king was traveling in escort to his eldest daughter. She was to join the savannah tribe in order to unite their people. The queen was also travelling, but on business no one seems to remember. It was during the rainy season for that part of the world and the rain had washed out part of the road. The white queen's handlers were under a great deal of pressure to make it through the lands as quickly as possible. This resulted in her getting stuck in the mudflows. She remained that way for many days, as the mud was too deep for her to traverse, not even her wide paws could keep her on top of it. She tried many times, only to fail each and every one. Then, the black king's procession came along. He saw her, trapped and covered in brown mud all the way up to her white flanks. With some quick thinking and the ingenuity of the jungle tribe, he managed to free her and her people from the mudflows," Quicksilver continued to speak, still not looking up, "after wards, the queen spent a long time arguing with the king. They did not realize the love they felt for one another until the black king was nearly killed during a border skirmish with the savannah tribe. For, when he took the time to free the queen of her muddy prison, he missed the appointment for his daughter to be betrothed. A war broke out shortly afterwards."

"Wow… that's not something you heard from the local Chartah," Duskwalker commented, looking up then and grinning, "Dad! Did you hear that?! You should see all the artifacts Silver has, they are amazing! And they all have a bit of history attached to them."

"Yes, I heard," Renegade smiled at his sparkling and Quicksilver before becoming serious once more, "Quicksilver, have a seat."

The attention had stopped the smile and laughter and Quicksilver took a seat as directed so quickly that Cascade feared for her safety. Duskwalker leapt from her shoulder and joined Renegade, still beeming. Looking at Quicksilver, he noticed that the expression on her faceplate was anything but happy. In fact, she looked as though she expected to be thrown out of the residence right then and there.

"It seems that you have a visitor in the colony," Renegade said gently. The youngling's discomfort had not been lost on him.

"A visitor?" Dunestar asked, curiosity in her tone.

"Make that several visitors… it turns out that the elders of all of the tribes came to say farewell to you, lead by Lady Brahma," Renegade explained, never looking away from Quicksilver.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect them to come so far," Quicksilver apologized, looking down at her interlaced fingers. Cascade could not decide if she was sorry for the inconvienance or if she was sorry the Chartah delegates had traveled so far just to see her.

"No need for apologies, little one, but they are not going to leave until they speak with you and they are currently getting under ped," Renegade cautioned, "Lord Megatron and his crew are not pleased by their presence here."

"It's my fault. I never should have spoken with Lady Brahma yesterday," Quicksilver admitted softly, her wings drooping slightly.

"You did nothing wrong, you did what you felt was right. Dunestar, can you take Quicksilver out to meet with the delegation?" Renegade turned to Dunestar to ask her and Quicksilver's gaze rose again.

However, after receiving an affirmative nod, Renegade turned back to the youngling and her gaze dropped automatically. Cascade watched as Renegade stood up and held a servo out to her, a gentle gesture of assistance. It took nearly a full breem before the youngling reached up, with a shaking servo, and accepted the help up. She dropped her servo as soon as she was standing.

Dunestar joined her and spoke softly to her. The words were lost to Cascade amid the sudden flourish of activity as a group of eradicons began to construct the final wall for Wildcharger's compartment. After the soft discussion, Dunestar and Quicksilver turned to leave.

When the door closed, Renegade sighed and sat back down, looking distant, "That fear. If I ever find the ones who caused it, they will not be online for very long."

"I think we all can agree on that… now, on to more unpleasant business," Cascade stated, looking to the corner where Wildcharger stood, "What do we do with those two?"

Renegade looked at both and shook his head, "I am uncertain at this time. I do not know where Wildcharger stands on his studies, there is no reason to have them clean, and one of their compartments is not completed yet."

"What about Naomi?" Cascade suggested, "We could have them clean up after our exit yesterday."

"That is an idea. Naomi's in need of a thorough cleaning… Wildcharger, Windsplitter, come here," Renegade's voice deepened as he boomed out their designations.

Wildcharger bolted for the seating area, standing in front of Renegade within a matter of nanoseconds. Windsplitter took her time, however. She knew Renegade and also knew that she wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"I am extremely disappointed in both of you," Renegade started, causing Wildcharger to wince. Windsplitter looked bored.

"Sorry," Wildcharger apologized, looking at Windsplitter and scowling when she did not apologize as well.

"I am sure you are," Renegade gazed down at them both sternly, "The two of you placed yourselves and Duskwalker in serious danger by disappearing in such a manner. Those vents are filled with deadfalls and switchbacks. If you had gotten lost in there, I am not certain we could have found you in time. And leaving this vessel without permission or an escort was very dangerous. What would you have done had it been an Autobot that found you instead of Yellowjacket?"

A shudder ran through Duskwalker's tiny frame at the designation and she slid behind Renegade's neck plating, hiding herself. Wildcharger's optics grew wide and he glanced down at the insignia on his chestplating, the true depth of the danger sinking in with the suddenness of a tsunami. Coolant collected in the dimmed yellow optics as he looked back up at Renegade.

"From now on, those vents are off limits unless there is no other alternative for hiding from an invading force. Am I understood?" Renegade focused solely on Wildcharger for a moment. At the mechling's tearful nod, he turned to Windsplitter and waited.

"Windsplitter, answer me," Renegade gazed at the femling, about to say something else when she emitted a sigh and nodded as well.

"Both of you are going to be cleaning Naomi's interior. Cascade, Dunestar, and I will make sure that you do an acceptable job of it. When you are done cleaning Naomi, then your punishment is over," Renegade stated, waiting.

Cascade knew what he was waiting for and it was not long in coming.

"WHAT?! No way! It was all his brilliant idea!" Windsplitter shouted, pointing at Wildcharger accusingly, "I shouldn't have to do anything – Duskwalker doesn't have to do it, so neither should I!"

"Duskwalker went along to make sure you two did not get hurt. She has been through more than enough emotional trauma to ensure that she does not make the same mistake again," Cascade snapped, "Enough of the complaining, Windsplitter. You chose to go along, now deal with the consequences."

One tiny ped stomped into the decking and Windsplitter crossed her arms over her chestplating, her lower lip plate coming out in a pout. Looking around at the eradicons, Cascade noticed that they had stopped working to watch. Windsplitter was completely unaware of her audience. In all honesty, Cascade doubted she would care, even if she had noticed.

"I won't do it! It's not fair," Windsplitter spat, "Duskwalker never gets punished, but I always do. Ever since she came here you've liked her better!"

This last statement was aimed directly at Cascade and a small prick of pain shot through his spark. Though he knew it wasn't true, it hurt whenever his sparkling accused him of it. He knew that he treated Duskwalker differently than he did Windsplitter, but the tiny femling was not his sparkling. And she listened and earned every treat she got form him. It was something Windsplitter did not seem to understand.

"That's not true and you know that," Cascade stated evenly, trying very hard to emulate Renegade in this instance.

"It is true," Windsplitter stomped her ped again and began to cry, "You hate me, you always have! You blame me for Celestial Winds' death."

That was new and Cascade stared at her with his optics wide and mouth slightly open, "Where in Primus's name did you get that notion?"

"I hate you," Windsplitter shouted instead of answering and darted away, avoiding both of them as they reached for her. Dumbfounded, Cascade watched her flee to her compartment. As the door slid shut with a hiss, he looked down at Renegade in confusion.

"Charger, go to my compartment, please," Renegade said gently to the mechling. Wildcharger's tears had stopped when Windsplitter had run. He was looking toward her compartment, not hearing a word Renegade had said.

Setting a servo to Wildcharger's helm, Renegade regained his attention and smiled down at him, "Charger, we need some time to talk, go on to my compartment, little one."

A distracted nod was the answer Wildcharger provided and he turned and trotted toward the door on the opposite wall. Cascade sat back down, running his fingers across the front of his helm.

"Cascade," Renegade had turned to him as Duskwalker slipped inside the compartment in his chestplating, "She's mad and isn't completely aware of what she is saying. You know how she gets when she's throwing a tantrum. 

"I… what if it's true? What if I do blame her? Not for Celestial Winds' death, but for my survival?" Cascade looked at him, hoping he'd say something that would change that concept.

Instead, Renegade looked away, his optics focusing on the seating across from them, "I can't tell you what's in your spark, Cascade. All I know is that you love that little femling enough that you fought to stay online after your bondmate was deactivated."

"I don't know what to do… what to say," Cascade felt like crying himself.

"Take time and think before you act," Renegade suggested, "For now, let her settle down."

Cascade didn't respond, instead he stood and walked to his door, looking over at the one that lead into Windsplitter's compartment. His door opened automatically, unlike those of the sparklings and he stepped inside, waiting for the door to close behind him before he slid down to the decking and leaned against the cool metal surface of the wall and allowed the tears to flow.

Bright sunlight bathed Dunestar as she and Quicksilver stepped down the long ramp. Standing near the bottom, her black spotted, white furred arms wrapped about something in a quivering blanket, stood Lady Brahma, head of the Tribal Elders. Around her, arranged in a half circle, were the Elders of the other tribes. Each held something in their arms and offered them grim smiles as they approached.

"Quicksilver, our friend," Lady Brahma greeted, the green and red gemestones braided into her longer fur jangling as she moved, "We have come to wish you a safe and exciting journey."

Dunestar watched as Quicksilver knelt down into the dirt and smiled at the tall Chartah.

"I bring my granddaughter, so she may lay eyes on the one who saved us all from war," Lady Brahma pulled back the blanket, revealing the tiny form of a Chartah cub. The cub looked up, blinking in the bright light, her bright green eyes focusing on Quicksilver and a trilling laugh escaping her throat, followed by a purr.

"She's beautiful, Lady," Quicksilver intoned, "But I was not the only one who stopped the war. You with your wisdom lead your people from that path."

"We all thank you, regardless," Lady Brahma turned to indicate the others. A small wave of purring ran through the forms.

"You're welcome," Quicksilver responded, "I have not had time to speak with a possible replacement."

"That is all right," Lady Brahma spoke, turning to reveal a familiar visage, "Lady Amala of the Savannah Tribe has offered her daughter's services for the position."

"Amala? I am sorry for the lose of Mardel," Quicksilver spoke gravely. Only with Mardel's death, would the healer have become the leader of the tribe.

"Nahallia is prepared to bridge the gap, as none before her," Amala spoke highly of her transformed daughter.

Dunestar was pleased to hear it and so was Quicksilver, she was sure.

"Now, we will give you our gifts and bid you farewell, my friend. I fear that we would have liked to have given you the customary service, however time does not favor us this," Lady Brahma stepped aside and the Elders began to file forward. Dunestar knelt beside Quicksilver to help her by taking the objects she was given.

Once the last of the elders, an old Chartah with broad shoulders and a thick mane of fur who named himself as Kuola, had given his gift, Lady Brahma approached once more.

"Many pleasant dreams and safe journeys, my friend," Lady Brahma bowed and turned to leave.

"Many successful hunts and joyous reunions," Quicksilver intoned with a small bow to the female's back. A small purr reached them as the others began to file in behind Lady Brahma. Each was heading for their private hopper.

"That was short and sweet," Dunestar commented, "though they seem to be under the impression that you really need blankets and masks."

A slightly sad chuckle escaped Quicksilver, "They are customary parting gifts… the blankets each tell a story of the tribe's history."

"Dusk will love to learn that," Dunestar commented, setting a servo to Quicksilver's shoulderplating, "It'll be okay, Nahallia is a fine choice to replace you. And, you will now be able to focus on what's important for you personally. Come on, let's go and put these away. Then you can help all of us settle in too."

"All right," Quicksilver smiled faintly as she walked beside Dunestar up the ramp, into the dim interior of the warship, "The Decepticons really need to learn the comfort of having a brightly lit interior."

This time, Quicksilver released a sigh of disbelief and gave Dunestar a look that said she needed to learn some new jokes. Grinning, Dunestar jabbed her gently in the side and laughed. After a few nanoseconds, Quicksilver's softer laugh joined hers.


	17. Chapter 17

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Silence filled the compartment as Cascade set his head back against the wall and stared up at the dark ceiling high overhead. He had yet to get the lights installed in his compartment. This thought was so ridiculously mundane that he started to laugh. It sounded hysterical, even to him. Once it had passed, he shuttered his optics and leaned forward, shoving against the floor with his hands to get into a standing position. Once he was up, he unshuttered his optics and looked about himself. For the first time in a long time, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"CelestialWinds," Cascade whispered the designation of his long-gone mate, hearing it as it seemed to echo about the compartment, "What do I do now?"

There was no answer, of course. Only the sound of machinery whirring and ticking within the walls of the ship. Turning to face the door that would lead him into Windsplitter's compartment, Cascade vented a heavy sigh and moved toward it, setting his servo upon the pad beside it. It slid out of the way and he looked in, easily spotten Windsplitter's tiny form beneath the berth. It seemed that, whenever she was truly angry or upset, she would curl up in the tightest nook she could find. It was her safe place.

A sharp pain swept through his spark. He should be her safe place, not some tiny, cold spot on the decking. But he had never been the one she wanted when she was in danger or in trouble. Ever since she had been newly constructed. He'd never thought to ask CelestialWinds about it.

"Windy," Cascade called softly before entering the compartment. Her shoulders twitched but she showed no other sign of knowing he was there.

Approaching her as quietly as he could, Cascade knelt down and set a gentle servo to her back. All of his anger was gone and had been replaced by a deep sorrow and need to have her close. He just hoped she would want that too.

"Windsplitter, come on, you're going to get cold," Cascade cautioned as he carefully lifted her into his hands and tried to bring her closer to his chestplate. Instead of allowing him to do so, Windsplitter shoved agains him and nearly tumbled out of his hands. Quickly he held her over the berth and watched sadly as she continued to try and shove him away.

"Go away," Windsplitter cried into the darkness, "I don't want you, I want mama!"

Cascade's optics shot wide. He'd only heard Windsplitter call CelestialWinds that once. That was on the day of her deactivation – never had she called Cascade anything but his designation.

"Hush, little one," Cascade tightened his grip on her and started to rock her back and forth.

"I want to go home, I want mama," Windsplitter started to cry. Harsh sobs rocked her tiny form as she gave up the ghost of trying to escape and simply pressed her cheekplate against his chestplating.

"I know," Cascade sight as he spoke, "Me too…" Often he wished CelestialWinds had survived or that she had simply not gone out to fight. This time was no different. She always knew how to deal with Windsplitter. It was a skill that she had not passed on to him.

After a number of breems, Windsplitter began to settle down. A few noises emitted from her systems that could be compared to hiccups in an organic's body. Running his servo along her backstrut and rubbing her backpanels, Cascade waited for the sounds to stop.

"Feeling better?" Cascade asked it as softly and gently as he could.

She nodded, sitting back and rubbing at her optics, wiping the coolant from her faceplating. He'd have to see if the washracks were completed and give her a quick wash if they were. After lying on the dirty decking and crying, she was a mess.

"Windsplitter… I don't blame you for anything. You're my sparkling and I love you with all my spark," Cascade leaned against her berth and moved her so that she was at optic level with him. She looked away and clasped her hands tightly on her lap.

"Windy, you make mistakes, all sparklings do. Primus, adults do too," Cascade said with a small smile, "Even Renegade and I do."

"No you don't," Windsplitter snapped. Cascade had to remind himself that she was overly emotional at the moment and that she didn't have very good control over her tone of voice.

"Yes, I do. Only, when I make a mistake, it may cost me or someone else their life," Cascade said gently, "So I try very hard not to."

"I don't want you to die," Windsplitter cried suddenly and Cascade brought her back to his chestplating before she could try to launch herself at him. Unlike Duskwalker, she had no claws to cling to his armor should he not be fast enough to catch her.

"I don't plan upon it any time soon, but I want you to think about that, little one," Cascade continued, "Those vents are dangerous and you could have been offlined, and then, what if the Autobots had gotten you? I'd never see you again."

"Would you be upset?" Windsplitter's voice was far softer than normal. She was uncertain how he would respond to the question and that was one question she should never be uncertain of the answer to.

"Yes, I would be… I don't know if I could survive that. Windsplitter, you're my life now," Cascade stated firmly, "I can't stand the thought of losing you the way I lost your mother." Misgivings still played in the back of his processor and the old sense that Windsplitter would have been better off without him continued to nag at him, but he pushed them aside, as he always did.

"You promise?" Windsplitter whispered.

"I promise, cross my spark," Cascade smiled as he lifted her up and gave her a gentle kiss on top of the helm.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Windsplitter apologized, gripping his faceplates between her hands and hugging him. A laugh rumbled up through his body and he pulled her from his faceplating to give her a proper hug.

"Thank you, you're forgiven, but you still have to help Charger clean Naomi," Cascade reminded firmly, though he was smiling.

"Fine," Windsplitter sighed, "Can we play afterwards?"

Cascade was not sure if she meant she wanted to play with the other sparklings or with him, but it didn't matter. Her voice was returning to normal and she was back to requesting things again. That made his spark lighter.

"Of course," Cascade promised, turning toward the door that would take them into the common area. Entering it, he found that only the eradicons working on the residence were present.

"Renegade requested that we inform you that they have all gone to his ship," an eradicon, Entropy – at least that was what Cascade thought his designation was – spoke from his place behind the seating area. He was installing the surprise Cascade had designed into the common area for Duskwalker and the other sparklings.

"Thank you, Entropy. I appreciate it," Cascade nodded to the mech, noticing a brightening of his visor. Apparently he had been correct.

"You're welcome," Entropy turned back to his work.

As Cascade made his way toward Renegade's compartment, Windsplitter scrambled up to his shoulderplating, using her fingers to cling to the spaces between each plate. She lay there, staring behind them as he continued to make his way to Naomi. Patting her gently on the aft, he listened to her yawn and sigh. Passing through Renegade's compartment, she moved around more, trying to see everything within the span of the few seconds they were inside. Then they were out again, in the openness of the docking bay. A few more scout ships had joined Naomi in her new home. Bots moved about, securing them. Cascade recognized none of them.

"Who are they?" Windsplitter asked as a tall, black and red flyer turned around to look at them. The mech did no more than watch, turning his back once more when he decided they were not a threat.

"No idea, little one," Cascade answered truthfully, still watching the newcomers until Naomi's side blocked his view of them.

"Welcome aboard, Cascade, Windsplitter," Dunestar greeted them both jovially. Looking between her and Renegade, he shook his head.

"You two are far too happy," Cascade teased, setting Windsplitter down beside Wildcharger and Duskwalker.

"You can never be too happy," Dunestar responded, still smiling broadly. In comparison, everyone else seemed to be gloomy. Even though Wildcharger was talking to Duskwalker and both were giggling.

"All right you two, I want you to start with the control room and work your way back. One of us will check on you periodically," Renegade started, stopping when Windsplitter screwed up her faceplates, "What is it Windy?"

"What does peree… pereeodd… pereeoddeeclly mean?" Windsplitter struggled with the word and looked up at Renegade with wide, innocent optics. Cascade had to put his servo over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"It means off and on," Duskwalker supplied before Renegade could answer.

Chuckling, Renegade nodded, "Yes, that's precisely what it means. Windy, we'll be checking in on you two so you don't get too tired or preoccupied with other pursuits."

Before she could ask about the other words, Cascade tapped her on the shoulder and explained, "We'll be making sure you two don't start playing instead of working."

"Oh… okay," Windsplitter seemed to deflate a little bit before turning back to Renegade.

"Supplies are located in the control compartment. I trust you both know how to clean?" Renegade looked at them both sternly.

A chorus of "Yes sir"s answered his question and he nodded, lifting Wildcharger into his arms and carrying him out. Cascade did the same with Windsplitter and looked down at her with a small smile. She looked less than pleased but was remaining silent.

'Miracle of miracles,' Cascade thought with a silent laugh.

"Here you go," Renegade's voice reached them as they entered the control room. The big mech was still knelt down where he had set Wildcharger and looked up as Cascade entered with Windsplitter.

"Be careful you two, if you think you're in trouble, let one of us know," Cascade stated firmly, patting both on the helms before getting back to his full height. Renegade stood as well and both left with a parting glance at the two sparklings. They were pulling out supplies and looking at each seriously.

"Think they can handle it?" Cascade asked as they walked toward the medical bay.

"Yes, as long as they stay focused," Renegade said.

Entering the medical bay, Renegade was assaulted instantly by Duskwalker.

"I want to help them, dad. I messed up too, it's not fair that they have to do all the work," Duskwalker complained and Cascade doubled over in laughter.

"Dusk, you are not to help them," Renegade admonished.

"But, I disobeyed too," Duskwalked continued, though Cascade noticed she had screwed up her faceplates to look at him for laughing at her.

"All right, then your punishment is that you cannot help those two," Renegade stated, trying very hard not to chuckle.

An aggravated sigh vented from her body and she turned and trotted to Dunestar, no doubt hoping to get a little help in the matter. Once Cascade stopped laughing, he leanded back against the wall and watched. Quicksilver was seated on the decking, a data pad in one servo, a stylus in the other. Pushing away from the wall, Cascade joined her and knelt down, looking over her shoulder.

"What've you got there?" Cascade asked softly so as not to startle her. She jumped anyway.

"A test," Quicksilver shrugged.

"Hm… " Cascade read over her shoulder and noticed that the questions ranged from extremely simple to very complex. He was surprised to see what she had answered correctly compared to incorrectly.

"I've got her doing that so I can see where she stands in her lessons and understanding," Renegade offered in explanation as he began to pull out tools and parts.

"Please, Dune?" Duskwalker was still trying to get someone to allow her to help the other two sparklings.

"No, Dusk. Go and play little one," Dunestar suggested, picking her up and setting her on the decking, giving her a very small push toward the corridor.

Cascade watched as, with a large sigh, the tiny femling trotted from the medical bay and disappeared from sight.

"I've never seen a sparkling who begged to be punished," Cascade chuckled, "She's a good little femme."

"That she is," Renegade agreed readily enough, continuing to prep his work area.

Cascade nodded and lifted a servo, "I'll be back shortly."

Both Renegade and Dunestar looked up at him curiously, but he offered nothing in explaination and simply left the bay. As he was headed down the corridor, he passed Duskwalker on her way out of the compartment she shared with her creator.

"You leaving?" Duskwalker asked, stopping and looking up at him. If she bent her head any further back, he feared she may break something in it.

"Yes, I'll see you in a little while, litty byte," Cascade said, winking as he said the nickname. A small growl emitted from her vocodor but otherwise she was silent.

"Okay, be careful," Duskwalker intoned, trotting away.

Watching her go, Cascade shook his head before continuing on his way. He exited the ship and walked purposefully toward the main exit of the docking bay. None of the newcomers tried to stop him, but most of them did watch his passage.

Once she heard Cascade's footsteps disappear down the ramp, Duskwalker snuck up to the medical bay and looked in. Everyone was fixated on their own project. Her dad was working on Dawnstrider's body, Dunestar was repairing some sort of machine, and Quicksilver was working on her test. Certain that no one would notice her, Duskwalker darted past and ran to the control room. The door slid aside for her and she skidded to a stop, sliding across the wet decking.

"Duskwalker, what are you doing here?" Windsplitter asked in exasperation, her optics were focused on the streak of dust that Duskwalker's entrance had left on the wet decking.

"Come to gloat?" Wildcharger sneered, glowering down at her.

Standing and shaking the water from her armor, she transformed as soon as the majority of it was gone and looked about, "No, came to help. I disobeyed too… I could have called dad for help, but I didn't."

"You came to help?" Wildcharger deadpanned. It was clear he didn't believe her.

"Yep, and I can show you the quickest way to clean Naomi right. That way you won't have to do anything over again!" Duskwalker exclaimed, walking over to a bucket and looking inside at the dirty water before glancing around the compartment, "Why'd you start with the decking?"

"Cause it's the only thing we could reach," Windsplitter said in a tone that implied she believed that to be one of the stupidest questions she had ever heard.

"But you're just going to get it all dirty again before you get done," Duskwalker pointed out, disregarding the other femling's tone.

"Okay smarty paws, tell us what to do then," Windsplitter spat, tossing her rag aside and watching with crossed arms.

"There's a ladder down here," Duskwalker lead them to the other end of the console and indicated the ladder. It'd been put into place when she was younger and still learning to use her claws without damaging whatever she was climbing.

"Cool," Wildcharger commented as he dashed up the ladder, leaving the other two behind.

Duskwalker watched him before making her way after him. Once on the console, she watched as he started cleaning, top down and left to right. The corner with the ladder would be his final destination. Smiling, Duskwalker turned to Windsplitter and giggled before running over to join Wildcharger. It was not long before Windsplitter joined them both and they were all laughing at the simplicity of it all.

By the time the control room was completed, all three were tired and sore, but the compartment seemed to sparkle under Naomi's artificial lighting systems. Sighing out a ventful of content air, Duskwalker started toward the next compartment, the one she shared with Renegade normally. Entering it felt foreign, as none of the items that had been kept inside were there any longer.

"I'm already exhausted, why do we have to clean the whole ship?" Windsplitter complained, setting the bucket she was carrying aside and slumping down by the wall.

"Because you nearly got yourselves deactivated," Renegade's voice startled them all. With a yelp, Wildcharger spun around and Windsplitter jumped to her pedes. Duskwalker turned and sat down, wrapping her tail about her front paws and looked up at him.

"But this ship's bigger to us than it is to you," Windsplitter stated. Her tone was tired instead of argumentative and Renegade stooped down.

"If you do a good job on this compartment, I'll consider letting you two… or rather three," Renegade turned his green gaze on Duskwalker in bemusement before turning back to Windsplitter, "You can complete it over the course of the week."

"Okay," Windsplitter still didn't sound convinced, but she did offer a small smile.

"Good femme," Renegade set a servo to her head and smiled before looking back at Duskwalker and Wildcharger, "The control room looks good. So far you three have been doing an admirable job of cleaning. Thank you."

Beaming, Duskwalker exchanged looks with the other two before making her way to her perch-like berth with some supplies. She could feel Renegade's gaze on her but chose to focus on her job at servo. After a few more breems of watching them, he left, leaving the door open.

Upon his return to Naomi, Cascade was surprised to find three exhausted sparklings in the medical bay. Duskwalker was curled around the other two, while Windsplitter rested with her helm on Wildcharger's chestplating. All three were lying against Quicksilver's leg.

"Well, that doesn't looke lik cleaning," Cascade commented, indicating the pile.

"Go look at the control room and my compartment before you pass judgement," Renegade invited, never taking his optics off of the fine work he was doing.

Cascade did just that and returned with a whistle, "Pretty impressive. Wish she could clean her own compartment that well."

"Duskwalker 'helped' them," Dunestar said, grinning slightly at Cascade's confused look.

"Of her own accord, even after I forbid her from doing it," Renegade explained, "She likes to clean though, so it wasn't much of a punishment for her."

"She likes to clean?" Cascade asked in surprise.

"Gives her time to think," Renegade answered with a shrug, "Dusk is a lot different from most sparklings… I'm hoping Dawn here is a lot like her."

Dunestar looked at him in surprise before laughing, "What are you going to do if Dawn turns out to be the exact opposite?"

"Handle it," Renegade answered seriously, venting a sigh as he completed the task he was doing and standing up to stretch his backstrut. Cascade looked down at the tiny shell and grinned. Dawnstrider was a lighter than Duskwalker in coloring, but their appearances otherwise were identical. Looking between the two femlings' shells, Cascade realized that they reminded him strongly of the femme he'd seen in Renegade's holo-image of his first mate.

"I think we can call it a day," Dunestar commented, glancing at a chronometer on the far wall before moving to the pile of sparklings and carefully lifting Duskwalker and Wildcharger into her arms. Cascade followed her lead and lifted Windsplitter from the decking.

Quicksilver didn't move, her index finger beneath her lower lipplate as she read something on her pad. Exchanging a quick glance, Cascade grinned and knelt down once more.

"Silver, it's time to go," Cascade shook her slightly to bring her back up to the land of the living.

"Wha…" Quicksilver came around slowly, looking up at Cascade, her optics slowly regaining some brightness as she was pulled from her thoughts, "Oh, I'm sorry!" She popped up so fast that Cascade had to move back from her to keep from being hit.

"It's all right, we're just getting ready to go," Cascade assured her, watching as she looked to Renegade. The big mech was still cleaning up, not really even noticing the gaze.

"Rene will catch up, come on," Dunestar waved a servo at Quicksilver and led the way back out of Naomi.

Cascade waited for the youngling to precede him before turning back to Renegade for a moment.

"Rene… I want to talk to you later about something," Cascade started, looking down at Windsplitter before continuing on, "important."

Renegade looked up and nodded, "I'll be there when you're ready."

"Thanks," Cascade offered him a small smile, still uncertain of whether or not he should broach the subject with the much older mech. But he needed to talk about it and Renegade was the only one who could possibly understand.

Leaving the medical bay, Cascade looked back once to see that Renegade had returned to cleaning up his work area. Venting a sigh, he moved to follow Dunestar and Quicksilver. By the time he reached the docking bay, they were both gone.

"Hey… are those sparklings?" the voice was deep and rough, much like the quality of metal being put through a shredder. Turning, automatically shielding Windspliter with his other servo, Cascade looked down at the shorter mech.

"Who wants to know?" Cascade demanded, taking in the other mech's navy blue, nearly black, armor, vivid red optics, and deeply scarred faceplate. The armor on the mech's shoulders formed scales that slid over one another easily; the rest of him looked as though he'd been designed after a boxy tank. Though he still wasn't nearly as bulky as Renegade.

"Designation's Incognito. I'm just here to enter a report,," Incognito stated, gazing up at Cascade solemnly, "I watched your friends and I've been watching you come and go… Others noticed to."

Cascade looked to the new additions to the docking bay before turning back to Incognito, "And?"

"You don't have to worry about me, I prefer information to bots, but there are some who come here off and on that I'd watch out for… it's been a long time since I saw a sparkling. How many do you have here?" Incognito asked guilessly. Cascade had a feeling that, had the mech wanted the information badly enough, he'd have found a way to get it without asking.

"None of your business," Cascade snarled, making the smaller mech step back slightly.

"Okay, okay, I was just curious is all. I'm surprised to find a family living aboard Lord Megatron's warship is all there is to it," Incognito offered an uncertain smile before turning away, "See you around."

"I'm sure," Cascade muttered, turning and heading for the door that would lead him back into the safety of the residence, the strange mech's words ringing through his processor. Would Lord Megatron willingly allow mechs on board that would choose to steal the sparklings? Yet another worry to add to the growing mound of worries.

Cascade was starting to think he was too old for this slag. And if he was too old for it, he couldn't imagine how Renegade felt.


	18. Chapter 18

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Renegade entered the common area of the residence via his compartment to the sounds of high-pitched laughter and running pedes. Stopping and leaning against the doorframe, he smiled as he watched the three sparklings running cirlces around Quicksilver, who was seated on the decking between the seating area and the three central compartments. Each time the youngling reached out to grab one of them, the sparkling in question would dart out of the way, giggling.

He did not want to interrupt the game but did wish to join Dunestar and Cascade in the seating area. So, moving as quietly as he could, he pushed away from the doorway and walked around the workstation, taking the long way around. None of the sparklings seemed to take heed and Quicksilver was so focused on watching them that she seemed oblivious to his entrance was well. A high-pitched squeal followed by twittering laughter and the powerful sense of glee that exploded across his bond with Duskwalker told him who Quicksilver had managed to catch. Sitting down beside Dunestar, he stretched his arm across behind her and watched with a small smile.

"How long have they been doing that?" Renegade asked, wondering how the three sparklings had the energy to play so wildly after cleaning half the cycle.

"Not long. Dusk started it, since she was the first to wake up," Dunestar responded, leaning against him and setting a servo on his chestplate. He draped his arm so that his servo was resting on her shoulder and continued to watch as Quicksilver managed to snatch Wildcharger with a broad grin and small laugh. He was pleased to see that she ensured that Dusk was out of the way before she trapped the mechling on her lap.

"I don't think I've ever seen Silver look that happy," Cascade commented, chuckling as Windsplitter continued to elude the youngling. Watching, Renegade noticed that each time Quicksilver missed, she seemed to time how long it would take Windpslitter to get back around to the same spot. The third time, she caught her and the laugh was far more boisterous than when she caught Wildcharger.

"She's quick," Renegade commented, earning a push in the side.

"Pun not intended, I should hope," Dunestar teased.

Chuckling, he shook his helm and turned back to see that Quicksilver had released the three sparklings and that they were running circles again. This time they were weaving in and out to avoid her and again she seemed to be keeping a close optic on one in particular, timing their movements and reading the pattern.

"They did well, cleaning Naomi," Dunestar said conversationally. Looking down at her, Renegade noticed the sparkle in her optic and small smile that graced her lip plates. Her meaning was clear.

"I have thought about rewarding all three of them for a job well-done," Renegade responded softly, a soft chuckle running through his body, "Even though Dusk disobeyed me to help them out."

"She's such a soft-spark," Dunestar said fondly, her optics searching for and following Duskwalker as she continued to dart around Quicksilver, easily evading her. It showed that the femling knew how to use what she'd learnd in her lessons.

"Yes, she is…," Renegade responded, feeling a tug at his spark. He hoped to find a way that Duskwalker could be of service to Megatron without losing that part of her personality.

"Don't worry, she's smart and extremely gifted. I doubt she'll ever see a battlefield, unless there is no choice in the matter," Dunestar assured him. He looked at her in surprise and concern.

"If she becomes a Decepticon…" Renegade began, only to have her place a slender finger across his lip plates to hush him.

"Not here, love, there are sharp audios listening in," Dunestar indicated the small group before them and he noticed that Quicksilver's pale blue optics were focused on them. She dropped her gaze back to the sparklings as soon as she noticed he'd seen her.

Venting a sigh, Renegade nodded, "She's full of surprises… they all are."

"Yes, they are. Now, about the rewards," Dunestar tapped his chestplating before standing and making her way to their compartment. Leaning forward, Renegade watched her go. As she entered the compartment, something lying on the round table beside him caught his optic. It was the data pad Quicksilver had been working on earlier.

Curious as to how far she'd gotten in the test and how well she was doing, Renegade picked up the pad, leaned back and began to scroll through the questions and answers. He made sure to bookmark where she had been so he could return there easily for her. As he read, his brow ridges knotted downward and he looked up at the youngling. She was still focused on the game, but had lost some of her enthusiasm for it.

"How's she doing so far?" Cascade's voice drew his attention and he looked back over the back of the section of seating. The red and brown mech was standing there with a tool box and a small box filled with rivets. Renegade hadn't even noticed when he got up and left.

"Rather well, she's 56% complete already," Renegade said, tapping the side of the pad, "It seems I may need to get a few new data chips, however… she's passed Duskwalker in History, Cyberbiology, and Space Bridge Design."

"That doesn't surprise me," Cascade stated, "She used to save as much of her pay as she could to buy whatever new data chips Aero would be carrying with him. It got so bad that the mech purposely brought dozens along so she would have a choice."

"She's been trying to keep up then," Renegade noted that for later, the femme wasn't as hungry to learn as Duskwalker, but she did want to.

"I don't think she had anything to keep up to… Rene, have you ever noticed how she never asks any questions?" Cascade suddenly asked, kneeling down so that they were closer and could speak softer.

"Yes, I have," Renegade answered. He'd thought nothing of it, he'd been around bots who preferred to learn on their own and simply refused to ask questions until there was no other alternative.

"I don't think she knows how to," Cascade said, "I assisted her with her locking mechanism several times and each time, she'd stand back and watch. I could see the curiosity in her optics as I worked. But not once did she ask me to explain what I was doing. She's curious and wants to know how everything works, but I get the sense that she's afraid to ask."

Thinking back to the scans from the femme's examination, Renegade's optics narrowed before he responded, "Perhaps it's time to simply explain without being asked. It may help her assimilate better to a normal familial bond."

"That's what I had thought as well," Cascade said with a nod before shoving away from the back of the seating, "Hey Dune… great, sticky little hands."

Renegade turned to see what Cascade was talking about and smiled, Dunestar had returned with four energon treats. She must have hidden them somewhere in their compartment to keep nosy little sparklings at bay.

"They need baths anyway, why not give them a treat first, besides, they did an amazing job with Naomi and I think they deserve the break after being in trouble," Dunestar said pointedly.

Cascade simply shook his helm with a grin and walked away. He was heading for Duskwalker's compartment and Renegade had a feeling his daughter was finally going to have a complete room.

"I hate to interrupt them," Dunestar said, watching the sparklings. Renegade turned to watch and realized the game had changed, the three sparklings were now trying to pull the larger and heavier Quicksilver down.

Duskwalker was hanging from one of Quicksilver's wings, her back paws kicking open air as Windsplitter dragged at Quicksilver's left arm, which was supporting her weight, and Wildcharger pushed at her right side. The youngling didn't budge.

A sigh of frustration escaped Windsplitter and she let go, plopping down on her aft and crossing her arms, her lower lip plate slipping out in a pout.

"Or maybe I don't feel so bad," Dunestar intoned with a sigh, "Windy, Charger, Dusk, Silver, come here you four. I have something for you all."

At the sounds of their designations the three sparklings looked at her curiously. Duskwalker dropped down to the decking and trotted toward her as the other two got up and made their way over as well. Quicksilver was the last to arrive as she stood up and dusted herself off, sending small plumes of construction dust to the decking. Once she was satisfied, she followed the three sparklings and took a seat on the decking before the seating area that the three sparklings had climbed onto.

"Sweetspark, you don't have to sit on the decking. I'm sure the sparklings would move over so you could sit with them," Dunestar gently admonished, looking slightly upset that the youngling would choose to do so when there was plenty of space left on the couches.

Quicksilver looked as though she wanted to respond, but instead vented a sigh and pulled herself up, sitting on the couch nearer to the other end in a sideways manner that allowed her wings to flex naturally against the backing. Once she was situated, she laid her helm against her arm and watched silently.

"What've you got?" Windsplitter asked eagerly and Renegade got the feeling she knew precisely what Dunestar had gone and gotten.

"Patience, Windy," Dunestar said it with a gentle smile, "All of you have done such a great job recently that we felt you all deserved a reward."

Wildcharger was looking as though he didn't believe her. His faceplates were screwed up in confusion as he looked at Renegade for an explanation.

"I'm not above giving you all a treat for doing better at cleaning Naomi than you had to. It was a punishment and I expected you to do well at it, but you all went above and beyond that," Renegade explained gently to the mechling, "Thank you."

"You're not disappointed?" Duskwalker asked, her tail curled around her front paws as she looked up at him.

"Not at all," Renegade laughed, "Even if you did disobey me. You did it to help your friends."

A smile erupted on Duskwalker's faceplate and she trembled all over at the praise.

"Before Windy falls over in curiousity, here you go," Dunestar said, handing each of the three sparklings an energon treat.

Windsplitter took hers without a word and scooted back, eagerly sucking on it. Wildcharger took his a little more slowly and looked as though he were afraid Dunestar would take it back, but at a soft smile and nod of reassurance, he took it and delicately started to suck on it. When he finally got the slightly sweet taste on his glossia, his optics lit up and he smiled. The last one to take one was Duskwalker who transformed into her bipedal form before taking it, as delicately as ever, breaking it in half and handing the second half to Renegade to save for later. The other went into her mouth and she held it there, allowing it to melt.

"Silver, here," Dunestar stood and walked to where the youngling sat with her pedes drawn up beside her and her helm and arm against the back of the couch. She sat up a little more and looked at Dunestar with a mixture of surprise and slight fear. Her gaze focused on Renegade before she would take the treat.

With his spark breaking a little, Renegade nodded to her and smiled as she turned back to Dunestar and took the treat with a very soft, "Thank you." Unlike the sparklings, she did not automatically start to eat it; instead she broke the end off and slipped the leftover into a compartment in her leg armor. Renegade watched with a little surprise. That compartment had not shown up in her scans and he wondered if she had any other hidden surprises. The small piece that she broke off, she put in her mouth, still looking as though she were afraid of being scolded for injesting it.

"Thank you," Duskwalker said after removing her treat and smiling again.

"You're welcome, all of you," Dunestar said, smiling as she sat back down.

Renegade gazed at her, feeling his spark fill even more with love. The femme loved to give the sparklings treats when they'd done well and he appreaciated it. Turning back to the sparklings and youngling, he chuckled at the sticky mess that coated Windsplitter and Wildcharger. Both were thoroughly enjoying the treats.

"I've never had these before," Wildcharger said. He had the good manners to remove the treat before he spoke.

"Didn't they have energon treats where you came from?" Windsplitter on the other servo, spoke with the treat still firmly lodged in her mouth.

"Windy, don't talk with energon in your mouth," Dunestar scolded mildly.

"Sorry," Windsplitter apologized without pulling it out and Renegade had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Uh uh," Wildcharger answered her as he wiped the back of his right arm across his faceplate, smearing energon up his cheekplating, "my creators never mentioned it… whenever I got a treat, it was more free time."

"What about on the ship?" Duskwalker asked. Her half a stick was gone by that point and her curiosity piqued.

"Breakdown never said nothing about anything like this, he'd just let me play or give me a new toy," Wildcharger explained. This statement reminded Renegade that they would need to go to the mechling's quarters on the ship and retrieve his things.

"Where'd you come from anyway?" Windsplitter asked, remembering at the last second to remove her treat before speaking.

"An asteroid mine," Wildcharger said, his faceplate filled with sorrow at a memory before he put his treat back into his mouth.

"A mine? What was that like?" Windsplitter asked, not noticing the expression, or simply not comprehending what it meant.

"That's enough Windsplitter," Renegade cautioned, leaning forward and setting a servo on Wildcharger's shoulder plating, "He doesn't want to talk about it anymore."

"But, why not?" Windsplitter asked with a small whine.

"Because something happened there that he doesn't want to think about right now. Let it be," Renegade warned firmly. The femling looked about to argue but was surprised into a squeal of shock instead when Cascade reached over the back of the couch and whisked her away with a broad grin.

"Cascade!" Windsplitter yelped with a giggle, nearly dropping the little bit of her treat she had left.

"As soon as you finish that," Cascade said, looking at his fingers in disgust as they stuck together from picking her up, "We are both getting baths."

"Awwww, but I don't wanna," Windsplitter pouted. The effect was ruined by the stick in her mouth.

"I don't care," Cascade said back with a grin, "How's that for an answer?"

Windsplitter vented a sigh and glared up at him which only made him laugh.

"You'll live, besides, you're a mess," Cascade stated before turning toward Renegade and Dunestar, "There's a tub in the washracks for them, only one of the shower heads is working and it's putting out some mighty hot water."

"Understood," Renegade stated, "After they get baths, we're going to do a small tour of the ship. After which, we are to meet with Lord Megatron on the bridge."

"Got it," Cascade nodded before turning away with the still pouting sparkling. Renegade watched him go before turning back to the two sparklings sitting in front of him. Wildcharger continued to enjoy his first energon treat, but Duskwalker had transformed back into her four-legged mode and was looking terrified.

"What's wrong sweet spark?" Renegade asked, feeling the fear she was feeling through their bond. He sent her comforting waves back, but was soon rewarded with her launching herself into his arms.

"I don't want to go," Duskwalker said quietly, nudging against the side of the compartment in his chestplating.

"Why not little one? Don't you want to explore the ship?" Renegade asked, confused by the sudden shift of her emotions.

"I want to see the ship… I just don't want to see him," Duskwalker answered matter-of-factly, still trying to get the compartment open.

"Why do you not want to see Lord Megatron?" Renegade continued to ignore her imploring nudges.

"He scares me,"Duskwalker said quietly.

"He's just scary," Wildcharger piped up, "I'm used to him and he still scares me."

Duskwalker stopped nudging against Renegade's armor long enough to look over at Wildcharger curiously. Renegade also looked at the small mech.

"How so?" Renegade asked, hoping the mechling's answer would calm Duskwalker's fears until he could speak with her later on.

"He just is. I mean, look at him! Everything about him says 'fear me'," Wildcharger said with a shrug, "He's not so bad when you get past that though."

"He's not?" Duskwalker asked with a tremble in her voice. She laid down on Renegade's forearm, her paws dangling over the side of his armor as she stared at Wildcharger.

Glancing over at Quicksilver, Renegade had to hide his smile at seeing the youngling listening closely as well. He hoped it would do both the femmes good to hear what Wildcharger had to say.

"Nope, kinda grumpy, but otherwise he's okay," Wildcharger said with a small shrug, "I just try not to make him too mad."

"Why, what would he do?" Duskwalker asked with a tremor.

"Don't know, but I've seen Screamer…" Wildcharger stopped at the look from Renegade and back up slightly, "Starscream after Megatron got through with him." A shudder ran through the mechling's form and Renegade grimaced.

"Huh?" Duskwalker asked, misunderstanding Wildcharger's meaning.

"He beat him up pretty bad," Wildcharger answered, looking down and away.

A small sound escaped Quicksilver and Renegade looked up in time to see her curl tightly into a ball, her knees drawn up to her chestplate. That was the last thing the femme had needed to hear. Wildcharger was looking at her too, his faceplate a mixture of confusion and guilt.

"I don't think he'd do it to us, Silver," Wildcharger tried to reassure the older femme, but she didn't seem to hear him and he looked to Renegade for help, "I didn't mean to scare her."

"I know you didn't Charger," Renegade told him gently, "Are you okay Dusk?" 

Duskwalker nodded and allowed him to set her down. She instantly curled up in Dunestar's lap and sighed. Renegade and Dunestar exchanged smiles before he stood and approached Quicksilver carefully. On a good day, the femme allowed him near her, but never to touch her, unless she was unconscious. This was the first time he'd seen her truly frightened. All the other times he'd seen strong emotions they had been anger, worry, and hurt.

"Silver," Renegade said, keeping his tone gentle. He stopped a short distance from her and knelt down so he was closer to her height. His joints complained at the movement and he vented a sigh.

"Yes?" Quicksilver's voice was small and frightened, but she was watching him with those oddly pale optics.

"Lord Megatron will not harm you, Cascade, Dunestar, and I will make sure of it," Renegade assured her firmly, "No one will ever harm you again as long as you live with us. If they dare to, we will punish them severely."

A small tremor ran through her form and she tightened her arms around her upraised knees. Renegade thought he heard a short sob escape her, but was not sure. The way she was sitting, everything she said or did was muffled.

"Promise?" Quicksilver asked. If not for sitting and looking directly at her, Renegade would have thought the request came from a very small, very young sparkling.

"Yes," Renegade said and he heard Dunestar's voice as she joined him. He knew that, had he looked over his shoulder, Dunestar would have been focused on Quicksilver as well.

"Thank you sir," Quicksilver thanked him and he released a sigh.

"Silver, you don't have to call me sir. I'm not your superior, I'm your guardian," Renegade said, wanting to reach out and stroke the back of her neck to soothe her fears. Unfortunately, he was afraid a move like that from him would send her running. But he had to keep working with her and try and gain a fraction of trust from her. Otherwise she'd never be comfortable sitting in the same room as him.

This time he knew she sobbed as it racked her entired body. His spark ached for him to be able to reach out and pull her into an embrace. Instead, he sat back on his heels and tried to shush her with words and help her calm down.

"Hush Silver, it's okay," Renegade lowered his voice and did set a servo on the end of her ped gently. He made sure she could pull back and away if she so chose. Instead, she curled up a little bit tighter and rocked slightly.

"Primus, what did they do to you?" Renegade spoke too softly for her to hear him.

"Dad… is she going to be okay?" Duskwalker's voice was nearly in his audio and he moved his optics to see her standing on the edge of the couch he'd left. She was worried and scared, but not for herself.

"With time," Renegade answered, "With our patience and willingness to help."

Without another word, Duskwalker trotted around the bend in the couch and leapt to the floor, made her way across the decking, and easily leapt to the front of the couch, using her claws to make her way up until she was able to crawl onto Quicksilver's shoulder and slip down beside her faceplate. Once she was there, she imitated the creature her body had been designed after and tried to calm her friend's fears. When Quicksilver responded by smiling slightly and moving enough that Duskwalker was able to wrap herself around her neck and make an odd purring noise, Renegade stood with a groan and returned to Dunestar's side.

"She has to go, doesn't she," Dunestar stated, clearly wishing it was not true.

"Yes… avoiding him would only make it worse," Renegade said as movement caught his optic. Wildcharger had gotten up from his place and was making his way to Quicksilver as well, wrapping his arms around her legs and crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Wildcharger apologized. Renegade watched as Quicksilver, still crying herself, reached around and hugged the mechling to her legs with her left servo.

"Now we're all crying," Quicksilver quipped with a sad laugh.

"I'm not crying," Duskwalker pointed out and received a laugh from Quicksilver that was watery, but a little brighter than the last one.

As the three were still hugging and talking quietly to one another, the door to the wash racks opened and Cascade, dripping water on the dirty decking, stepped out. He stopped when he looked at the three sparklings and vented a sigh at the sight.

"Why do I always seem to miss something important when I leave?" Cascade asked dramatically as he started to rub Windsplitter down with a towel. Her optics glowed beneath the fabric and she was giggling as he tickled her.

"Because you have perfect timing," Renegade responded easily. He was glad to see Cascade and his sparkling getting along and Windsplitter not throwing another temper tantrum.

"The tub is full of clean water, medium temperature, and I managed to reset the shower head so it wasn't pelting you in the faceplate," Cascade grimaced, "It's still putting out water at boiling temperatures, however. I'm afraid that's a plumbing job."

"I hate to pull them apart but Wildcharger is getting Quicksilver's legs all sticky," Dunestar said with a good-humored grimace.

"You're the one who gave them the treats," Cascade reminded with a smirk as she waved a negligent servo at him.

"They deserved something for everything they did," Dunestar stated firmly as she stood and patted Wildcharger on the back, "Come on little one, time for a bath."

"Awww, do I have to?" Wildcharger asked, though he did release Quicksilver's legs, leaving behind sticky handprints.

"Yes, you do. Dusk, you need one too," Dunestar called, waiting. Duskwalker disentangled herself from Quicksilver's shoulders and joined Dunestar, easily leaping into her servo from the youngling's knees.

"Bye Silver," Duskwalker said as she curled up in the crook of Dunestar's arm and yawned.

"Good bye Dusk," Quicksilver responded. Her voice was still watery but her smile was a little brighter.

"So, what did happen?" Cascade asked, taking a seat after dusting off the platform.

"We were discussing Lord Megatron," Renegade answered, glancing at Quicksilver to check her reaction. When she did not respond, he turned his attention back to Cascade.

"No need to say anymore. Windy and I had a little chat about him as well… I'm afraid he's managed to scare the sparklings simply by being him," Cascade said, finishing with drying Windpslitter and leaning back.

"I'm glad they went to him then, when they were in danger," Renegade stated, if they had not done so, he feared what could have happened to them.

"So am I," Cascade agreed, looking down as Windpslitter leaned against his abdominal plating and put a finger in her mouth, "Why did you three go to him?"

"Cause we knew him," Windsplitter answered, yawning, "and Yellowjacket was scarier."

Exchanging glances with Cascade, Renegade looked back at Windsplitter, "Did Yellowjacket do anything to you two?"

"Squeezed us 'n scolded us," Windsplittered responded, "Dusky managed to scratch him up real good."

As much as Renegade hated to admit it, he was glad to hear that his sparkling had managed to damage the flyer, though he hated the fact that the mech had still held onto her afterwards, "Anything else?"

"Uh uh, that was," Windsplitter was stopped by a yawn, "he got to the warship."

"Sounds like someone needs a n-a-p," Cascade spelled the word as though Windsplitter didn't know how to spell. But the femling didn't seem to notice as she curled closer to him and resumed sucking on her finger.

"How long has she been doing that?" Renegade asked, indicating the unusual habit. He'd never noticed her do it before.

"She doesn't do it all the time, only when she's been emotionally distressed, like the last couple of cycles," Cascade answered, shrugging.

"Hm," Renegade nodded and leaned back, venting a sigh and yawning himself, "If we had time, I would say we all should be napping."

"It's been a long couple of cycles," Cascade agreed.

"May I have my pad, please?" Quicksiilver's soft voice broke the silence that had formed between them. Her tone was uncertain and she looked as though she wished she could disappear into the couch she was sitting on, but she was looking directly at Renegade.

"Oh, of course," Renegade responded, lifting the pad from his lap and handing it to her, "If it's not where you left off, I marked where you were."

"Thank you si… thank you Renegade," Quicksilver said, catching herself.

"You're welcome," Renegade responded automatically, smiling at her.

A small, embarrassed smile was returned before she refocused on her test. Once she was settled and had found where she left off, silence filled the common area. Both Renegade and Cascade were content to allow the silence to remain, however, after nearly thirty breens, the door to the wash racks opened and a screaming laugh was followed by a small growl. Wildcharger charged from the compartment and ran toward his compartment, dragging a towel behind him. Chasing him, all four paws pounding into the decking was Duskwalker. She was grinning though she started to sneeze slightly as the dust from the construction was kicked up by Wildcharger.

"Charger, come back here," Dunestar called in exasperation. The doors into the mechling's compartment shut on her words.

"Well that was quite the wakeup call," Cascade commented, settling Windsplitter back into recharge by patting and rubbing her backplating.

"Wildcharger finds water to be quite the plaything," Dunestar commented, clearly exhausted by the ordeal, "Dusk, come on, you're going to get dirty again." Duskwalker looked up at her and allowed her to pick her up and wrap her into a towel before depositing her with Renegade.

"Are we sure the tour has to be this cycle?" Dunestar asked as she sat down on the set beside Renegade, running a towel over her helm.

"Yes, next cycle Lord Megatron is planning upon preparations for leaving the planet," Renegade stated, drying Duskwalker off with meticulous care.

"Has he gotten any volunteers?" Cascade asked, looking at Renegade curiously.

"Uplink, Soundbreak, Hammerhead, Reclaimer, Yellowjacket, and Downshift," Renegade listed, "He wanted to discuss them last cycle."

"That's why you were meeting with him," Dunestar stated in understanding.

"Yes," Renegade stated, "The only one I didn't approve of was Yellowjacket, however it seems Megatron's got plans for him."

"Tell me you warned him to keep that seeker away from here," Cascade growled, his yellow optics darkening with anger.

"Yes, I did," Renegade affirmed.

"Thank Primus," Cascade said, "If he finds himself in an accident I will not feel bad."

"There, you're dry," Renegade lifted Duskwalker in the towel and handed her back to Dunestar so she would not get dirty by touching his armor, "My turn then Silver can take over the wash racks for as long as she'd like."

Once every bot in the residence was clean and dry, Renegade gathered them all together. Dunestar stood to his left, holding both Duskwalker and a far more sober Wildcharger. Cascade was to his right, holding a still sleepy Windsplitter. And directly between the two of them was Quicksilver, her data pad held tightly against her chest plate by her crossed arms. She didn't have any intentions of leaving it behind and Renegade was not going to make her.

"I want all of you to stick close by," Renegade stated, directing his words to the young ones. When all of them had agreed to do so, Renegade turned and opened the door, his optics flying wide at the sight before him.

"Rene, what's… wrong?" Dunestar asked as she came up beside him. There was a sharp intake of air and a skittering of claws as Duskwalker made her way from Dunestar's arms to the back of Renegade's neck, hiding herself completely.


	19. Chapter 19

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Nineteen**

As the door slid open in three sections, Starscream's finger was still poised over the pad to announce his arrival. He'd spent the last few breems debating with himself if he would rather be dragged through molten lava or thrown into the middle of fifty Autobots in comparison to what his Master was making him do. When the startled faceplate mirrored his own, he decided perhaps it would not be so bad after all.

"Renegade," Starscream greeted, a small smirk curling his lip plates as he spoke, "I trust your little group is ready for the grand tour?"

"Commander Starscream," Renegade returned, disappointing Starscream with his quick recovery. He had hoped to drag it out a little longer than that.

"What are you doing here?" Cascade's voice was the next to demand an explanation and looking to where the construction bot stood, Starscream's optics had to sweep over the entirety of the little 'family' that Megatron had so foolishly brought aboard.

The femme held onto the little heathen, Wildcharger, holding him closer to her chestplating when Starscream noticed him. Behind her was the small seeker youngling, slipping a little further behind the taller femme. And, finally, he came optic-to-optic with Cascade. His little 'darling' was sitting in the crook of his arm, glowering up at Starscream. Only one was missing and the seeker had an idea where the little oddball was, hiding somewhere amongst her creator's many layers of armor.

"Our Master requested that I conduct your tour," Starscream sneered, "It would seem he is not through punishing me."

"You don't look damaged," Renegade's creation's tiny voice spoke up. Starscream searched in vain for her and ended up staring at Renegade to speak to the disembodied voice.

"Why would I be damaged?" Starscream asked with little emotion.

"Wildcharger said that Lord Megatron beat you when he was angry with you," Duskwalker, that was her designation, responded a little braver. She stepped out from behind Renegade's neckplating and Starscream considered her for a moment.

"At times," Starscream acquiesced with a raised brow ridge.

"That's not nice," Duskwalker said with a firmness that made even the seeker chuckle.

"Perhaps," Starscream replied before turning his attention back to Renegade, "If you are all ready, let's get this over with. I have other things to be doing this cycle."

"Very well," Renegade stepped aside and allowed the others to file past him. Once they were out, he followed and secured the entrance. Starscream watched with partial interest, waiting on the large mech to rejoin him in the front of the little group.

"This corridor will take you to the docking bay and the other cargo bays that we actually utilize," Starscream stated, indicating both directions.

"That much was obvious," Cascade commented sarcastically.

Starscream glowered back at the shorter mech before turning back toward the way they were going. He led them to the left before turning right to take them into the ship's main corridor on this level. This was going to be a long cycle. By the time they reached the corridor that would take them to the engine rooms, the sparklings had relaxed and were talking animatedly with one another. The tiny Duskwalker was running and jumping between the adults so she could be in on the conversations.

"Down this corridor are the engines," Starscream stated, stopping at the end of the corridor and turning toward them.

"Rule number one, the engine rooms are off limits," Renegade spoke up. When Starscream turned to see what was going on, he was greeted by Renegad's back. The mech was speaking to the young ones who were all paying attention now.

"What if we're taken by an adult?" Duskwalker asked from her place on Cascade's shoulder armor. Her tail was wrapped primly about her front paws as she regarded her creator solemnly.

"That is an exception to the rule," Renegade acknowledged, "Otherwise, you all are to stay away from this corridor."

A chorus of 'yes, sirs' answered his command and he stepped back and turned back to Starscream expectantly.

"Ready to move forward?" Starscream asked icily. If they were going to stop every time to learn new 'rules' this would take even longer.

"Yes," Renegade answered evenly, his optics never leaving Starscream's faceplate.

"Good," Starscream sneered, indicating that they should follow him.

"Where are we going next?" the little blue and dark gray femling in Cascade's arms asked excitedly.

"The training center," Starscream supplied without looking back at her.

"OH, Breakdown might be there!" Wildcharger exclaimed excitedly. The tone made Starscream roll his optics. Why the mechling like that dolt of a former wrecker, he'd never understand. Instead of idolizing a land-locked mech, the seekerling should be looking up to another flyer.

"Really? I want to meet him," the femling that had asked where they were going sounded equally excited but was not speaking to Starscream, "Can we talk to him if he's there Cascade?"

"If he's not busy, yes," Cascade stated.

"I wanna go there," Wildcharger announced with a large grin. Starscream looked at him before venting a sigh.

"Very well, I suppose you do need to know where it is located," Starscream acquiesced, taking them to the compartment.

Entering it, Starscream stepped aside and clasped his hands behind his back, watching as the three adults gave the sparklings free rein in the chamber. There were three mechs currently in the compartment, standing off to the side and speaking amongst themselves. Dreadwing looked up at the sound of the giggles and indicated the new arrivals to Breakdown and one of the new arrivals. Starscream had not bothered to learn the mech's name.

"Ah, the sparklings," the new mech said loud enough for them to hear, though he did not approach. Starscream noticed the scowl that Cascade gave the dark blue mech.

"I take it you know him?" Renegade said with a raised brow ridge.

"Hm, his designation is Incognito, he offered me a warning earlier this cycle. I'll discuss it with you later, when these four are in recharge," Cascade stated, indicating the four young ones that were wandering around them.

Renegade nodded and turned to look back at the small group of mechs. Before anyone could do or say anything, Wildcharger took off at a run with a broad grin.

"Breakdown!" the former wrecker looked up, his yellow optics widening with surprise at the mechling's shout.

"Wildcharger," Breakdown greeted as he knelt down and caught the mechling in his arms. As Wildcharger giggled, the big blue and white mech looked over at the guardians with a silent question.

"We are touring the ship," Starscream supplied in a growl.

"And you make a fine tour guide, I am sure iCommander/i Starscream," Incognito said with a smirk.

"Back for half a cycle and already getting on my bad side," Starscream sneered.

"Leaving in another halfa cycle, I'm sure you can put up with me for that long, Screamer," Incognito replied before looking over at Breakdown and Wildcharger, "So, there are three sparklings."

"And they are all off limits to the likes of you," Starscream snapped, scowling when Incognito merely smirked.

"Do you have any plans for training these four?" Dreadwing approached them calmly, his optics moving over the small group.

"Not yet," Renegade responded, watching as his sparkling scaled a target and walked along the upper edge. Her claws were out but she maintained near perfect balance as the youngling walked below her, prepared to catch the much tinier femme should she need to.

"When you are ready, I would like to discuss it with you," Dreadwing was watching the youngling closely.

"I will keep your offer in mind," Renegade accepted, turning as Cascade's sparkling approached Breakdown.

Starscream watched all that was occurring from a few clicks away. The femling was approaching Breakdown more shyly than he expected. The big mech watched her while Wildcharger chattered on about one topic after another. Most of them seemed to have to do with the other sparklings and the adults that had been charged with his care.

"Hi Windy," Wildcharger stopped his inane prattle to greet the other sparkling, "Breakdown, this is Windsplitter."

"Little one," Breakdown knelt down and spoke softer to the femling than Starscream had expected.

"Hi," the femling greeted, smiling and waving.

"Charger, why don't you go play with your friend?" Breakdown suggested, "I have to be going."

"Ahh," Wildcharger started to whine, but a clearing of a vocodor behind him stopped the whine and he vented a sigh, "Okay… but can we train later on?"

"Once we are clear of this planet, yes," Breakdown stated, patting the mechling on the helm before getting to his pedes and walking from the room. As soon as the former wrecker was gone, Wildcharger joined Renegade and Dreadwing, leaning against Renegade's lower leg armor.

"Windy, don't go too far," Cascade called out after his sparkling as the femling began to explore the large space.

The small femme looked back over her shoulder and came back toward the adults slightly before breaking away and wandering over to where the youngling was walking along the front side of the target, watching Renegade's sparkling as she made her way along the thin upper edge.

"You three have your hands full," Incognito commented to the only adult femme in the room as he approached her.

"They are all rather well-behaved, actually," the femme responded, stepping a little closer to Renegade to make a point.

"Understood," Incognito bowed to her slightly with a smile. Starscream had a feeling he meant he understood both of her points clearly.

"Enough of this. If we remain here the rest of the cycle allowing them to iplay/i we will never finish this blasted tour," Starscream snapped, "Collect them and follow me."

Before the three guardians could react, he was exiting the training area. Crossing his arms over his chestplate, he looked over his shoulder to see that no one had followed him.

"Why is it that it is only ever I, the second-in-command, that gets handed these horrendous assignments? Does Lord Megatron truly hate me so much that I am handed a group of sniveling bratlings and their pushover guardians?" Starscream muttered. He stood in the middle of the corridor, turning to face the door and wait. Tapping his ped, he glowered as breems began to pass.

"It seems that old rust bucket's no faster when collecting those vermin than he is when attending to his orders," Starscream snarled quietly.

"What, may I ask, did that door ever do to you?" Knockout's voice drew Starscream from his silent complaints and he turned to look at the medic with the same ire he had been the door.

"Woah," Knockout moved back a step, though he was still smirking, "Seems like you're having a bad cycle."

"Tell me Knockout, how is it that you avoid duties you do not like?" Starscream demanded, approaching the medic.

"I don't?" Knockout responded easily, "I simply do them and get them over with. Not that there isn't a certain amount of complaining, of course."

"This has to be one of the worst demands I've been forced to follow since becoming Megatron's second," Starscream complained, throwing his hands up into the air, "It serves no purpose!"

"What are you going on about?" Knockout asked. His tone was bored and his expression even more so.

"I'm trapped giving a guided tour of this warship to that old heap of bolts and his little…family," Starscream sneered, completely missing Knockout's pointed look in the direction of the door to the training area.

"Heap of bolts? I suppose that is slightly better than being called an old rust bucket, don't you think, Renegade?" Incognito intoned. Starscream spun on the group and glowered at the spy.

"My dad's not old and he's not a rust bucket either!" Renegade's sparkling announced as she glared right back at him.

"Shut it, femling if you know what's good for you," Starscream snarled, only to have Renegade's faceplate so close to his own that he could see the reflection of his red optics in the metal of it.

"You ever think of touching Duskwalker or any of these other little ones and you'll be eating your wings," Renegade snarled as he shoved him away, "iCommander/i."

Catching his footing before he fell down, Starscream tried to ease his shaking and reassert his authority, but when he finally spoke, his voice cracked, "If you ever touch me again, engineer I will make sure your life is a living Pit."

"Very clever comeback, Screamer," Knockout applauded sarcastically and chuckled, "I do believe that is your finest to date."

"Silence," Starscream ordered, feeling far more comfortable with a mech he had personal experience with, but when he turned back to the small group, he noticed that all three of the adults, minus Incognito, were glaring at him. Then he happened to look behind them and noticed Dreadwing was also glowering at him.

"Hm, I do believe you have managed something we all believed impossible," Knockout started, walking past Starscream and toward Renegade, "Silenced him." A thumb was jabbed over a red shoulder at Starscream and he scowled but remained silent.

"My dear," Knockout turned to the Neutral femme, "I expect to see you in the medical bay in the next few cycles for your exam. And, Renegade, here is a copy of all of the exams I performed on the sparklings and yourselves."

Starscream watched as the chip was exchanged and the femme nodded her acceptance of an appointment time. Then, without so much as a farewell, the medic walked away, being joined by Dreadwing. Incognito stuck around, much to Starscream's chagrin.

"Commander, I believe it is time we went to speak with Megatron," Cascade stated firmly, "The sparklings are all halfway to recharge."

Looking at the three sparklings, each held by a different adult, Starscream noticed that he spoke the truth. And, for the first time, Starscream was grateful to the little brats.

"Follow me," Starscream ordered, turning and leading the way without looking back to see if they had followed. As he went, he considered ways of getting rid of the old engineer. That was the second time the mech had humiliated him and it would be the last, if he could find a way of ending his existence without Megatron finding out. Perhaps he would speak with Yellowjacket about it, that seeker seemed to have a grudge against the old mech as well. If they worked together, they should be able to rid themselves of the irritant once and for all.

'And if Lord Megatron gets wise of the plan, I can blame Yellowjacket,' Starscream thought to himself as he led them toward the bridge, 'Yes, that may just work.'


	20. Chapter 20

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Twenty**

Standing at the communications console, Soundwave ran through several bits and pieces of information that he came across that had gotten caught in his net. As he was sifting through them, plucking out pieces that he deemed of importance, curiuos, or simply out of place, he heard the bridge doors open, followed by a squalling that caused his sensitive audios to ache. Without turning to see the small group enter, Soundwave tuned into their conversations as well as the one they'd be having with Megatron. His Master would want the recordings later.

"Can't you do anything to silence that little… _darling_?" Starscream sneered.

Megatron remained focused on his screens, clenching his dental plates each time Windsplitter shrieked at her creator. For once, he agreed with his second in command. However, unlike Starscream, he was not going to show that the femling's tantrum was affecting him in any way.

Turning from his examination of the old files Soundwave had retrieved on Renegade and the Horizon, Megatron looked down upon the small group. The youngling stood between Renegade and his mate, her gaze focused on a data pad she held before her. Wildcharger was nearing recharge, settled in the crook of the femme's arm, no matter how much she tried to rouse the mechling, it did not seem to be working. He would look at her slightly before running a servo over his optics and venting a yawn. Only Duskwalker's tail was visible from behind Renegade's neckplating and Windsplitter was clearly in her creator's arms, screaming her vocodor out.

He had to resist the urge to approach them and order the femling to silence, and if that didn't work, threaten to remove her vocodor. However, he stopped himself from doing either. The femme was a sparkling and had clearly been pushed to her limit. She was not one of his soldiers, not yet at least. He would allow Cascade to handle her.

"Lord Megatron," Renegade greeted with a bow. His mate bowed as well, before turning and looked at the youngling. When it became clear the femme was not paying attention, Renegade's mate pulled the data pad from her hands and spoke to her softly. Quicksilver's expression changed from frustration to remorse and she looked to Megatron and bowed. Megatron allowed a slight smirk of approval to grace his faceplate before movement from Renegade drew his attention.

When it became clear that Windsplitter was not going to settle down anytime soon, Renegade turned and approached Cascade. With the big mech's back to him, Megatron had a clear view of Duskwalker, for a split second. The femling noticed that he was watching, looked at him with wide optics, and slinked around to Renegade's front.

"Windsplitter," Renegade's tone was sharp but gentle and Megatron watched as the femling looked at him with a streaked faceplate. She was still making noises but none as high-pitched as when Cascade had been dealing with her.

"She needs to refuel and recharge," Cascade spoke quietly, clearly not expecting Megatron to hear him.

With a smirk, Megatron looked to Starscream, "Starscream, retrieve energon for the sparkling and be quick about it."

The seeker looked up at him in disbelief before narrowing his optics and sneering. The mech's long fingers clenched into tight fists before he responded, "Yes, Master."

Once the grey seeker was gone, Megatron turned his attention back to the small group, approaching them with his hands clasped at the lower section of his backplating. Wildcharger sat up a little bit, but said nothing to his approach and Quicksilver moved a little closer to the sand-colored femme.

"My apologies, Lord Megatron, it has been a long and trying cycle for all of the sparklings," Renegade apologized as he turned to face him. Duskwalker moved seamlessly with the movement and all that Megatron could see of her now was her artificial nose.

"Understandable," Megatron stated.

With a deft movement, Renegade reached back and removed Duskwalker from behind his neck plating. The little femling nudged at a section of Renegade's armor. However, whatever she was requesting was denied and Renegade glanced down at her. A silent communication passed between creator and creation and the little sparkling settled down, looking up at Megatron anxiously. Her response to him was slightly confusing after she ran to him from Yellowjacket. He would have to figure that out later on, however. Preferrably when her creator was not around.

"Renegade, I am certain you have developed a suitable schedule and set of rules for the sparklings to follow," Megatron stated, watching as Starscream returned out of the corner of his optic.

"We will be developing that this dark cycle," Renegade assured, his gaze unwavering.

"Excellent," Megatron intoned, watching as Starscream approached Cascade.

"Thank you, Commader," Cascade took the proffered energon from the sneering seeker.

"You're welcome," Starscream responded grudgingly before turning to look up at Megatron, "If that is all, Master, I have work to be doing."

"Of course, Starscream," Megatron responded smoothly, though he did allow a small smirk to grace his faceplate, "Return to your station."

"Yes, my lord," Starscream stated stiffly before offering a small, somewhat disrespectful bow before turning and heading for a station on the opposite side of the bridge from Soundwave. Megatron watched him leave for a moment before turning back to Renegade and the others.

"In light of the incident with the three sparklings," Megatron began, watching Windsplitter ingest the energon while Duskwalker looked ashamed and Wildcharger vented a sigh, "I believe it is necessary for me to inform you all that the vents are off limits and you are not to disembark this vessel for any reason without an adult present."

With a few gentle nudges from the adults holding each of them, the sparklings responded to the rules with soft, "Yes sirs." Even the youngling responded, though her response was so soft Megatron wondered if even Soundwave's sensitive audios had been able to pick it up.

"There are also the matters of safety," Megatron stated and he looked at the three adults before continuing on, "You may have noticed that there are mechs coming and going from this ship on a regular basis."

"Yes, we have," Renegade responded instantly, his gaze focused on Megatron.

There was a slight warning in that gaze, one that Megatron did not need. He had no interest in stirring up the sparklings. Already one had tried to burst his audios with incessant screaming, there was no reason to frighten them as well.

"I trust that the use of caution is not a necessary suggestion," Megatron stated, focused on Renegade.

"It is not, though I do thank you for your concern, Lord Megatron," Renegade responded before looking over at the gathered bots, "I have a few ideas for the safety of the sparklings, however I must discuss them with my fellow guardians before making the suggestions."

"Very well," Megatron acknowledged, though he preferred to simply get it taken care of. He had placed his trust in Renegade to care for and train the sparklings and he would allow him to do as he pleased, to a certain extent.

"We have begun to discuss what areas of this ship are off limits to them as well. I have already informed them that the engine rooms as well as the corridor that leads to them are off limits," Renegade stated smoothly, "Are there any that you would like to add to the list?"

Megatron smirked slightly, the mech was good. He was leading the conversation in the direction he watned without being offensive or confrontational. Starscream could learn a few things from the old miner.

"There are a number of compartments aboard this warship that could pose a danger to the sparklings if they are left unattended near or within them," Megatron stated sharply, taking in the entire group, "Refrain from allowing them to enter the laboratory, the space bridge control room, the computer hub, the outer hull, the docking bay, and the other cargo bays."

"Slag, we can't go anywhere," Wildcharger grumbled and Megatron looked down at him knowingly. From his past experiences with the mechling, the little menace would find a way around the rules. It would be a good test to see if the other two adults were as capable as their leader when it came to dealing with the sparklings.

"Wildcharger, the rules are for your safety," the femme holding the mechling admonished before looking back up at Megatron. She returned his gaze steadily, her optics never wavering.

"Are we allowed to, if we're with an adult?" Duskwalker spoke up for the first time and Megatron turned to look at her. She shrank back against Renegade's armor, but continued to look up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Megatron answered simply, "You will each have a mentor among my command crew and they may take you wherever they choose."

"As long as it's not the Screaming Meanie," Windsplitter groused and Megatron lookd at her in idle surprise.

"Windy," Cascade growled, though his humor at the nickname was showing through his attempt at a harsh expression.

"What? It's true. He's mean!" Windsplitter snapped back, crossing her arms over her chestplating and glowering. The mech in question had turned from his station and was staring at them with a nasty glare. Megatron made a note to speak with the second about how he was to treat the sparklings, all of them.

"Windsplitter, Starscream is the second in command and deserves your respect. I do not want to hear you call him that again," Cascade scolded. Though his faceplate was anything but admonishing, his tone held a sharp edge that seemed to gain the sparkling's attention.

"Fine, but I still don't like him," Windsplitter huffed, venting air. She looked up at her creator with ire before looking away and finding something more interesting to look at on the decking.

As interesting as the byplay was, Megatron glanced up and over at Soundwave. The mech had found something. With a short nod toward his communications officer, Megatron turned back to the group before him and looked them all over once more.

"It would appear that I am losing a portion of my audience," Megatron noted blandly as he watched Wildcharger slip into recharge and heard Windsplitter vent a yawn, followed closely by Duskwalker. Only the youngling seemed awake enough to pay attention.

"Yes, it would seem so, Lord Megatron," Renegade agreed, "I will maintain the reports you've requested and send them directly to Soundwave."

"You may leave then," Megatron dismissed them. He did not turn away, instead he watched them leave, his gaze following the youngling for a moment as she seemed to gain some courage as the femme said something to her. A light of excitement seemed to enter her eerily pale optics and she smiled slightly at the other femme.

"Lord Megatron, you cannot expect me to put up with such mockery!" Starscream whined from his station as the small group exited the bridge. Renegade glanced over his shoulder, indicating the big mech had heard what the second in command had said.

"I expect you to accept that they are sparklings and prone to making mistakes," Megatron drawled before glowering at the seeker, "and to adhere to the policy made aboard this ship to forward any and all complaints to their guardians. You are not to touch any of those sparklings, Starscream."

The glower in Starscream's optics deepened the color of them from red to crimson, but still he bowed and gritted out between his dental plates, "Yes Master."

Once he was satisfied, Megatron turned and made his way back to the command platform. Reaching the area, he looked down at Soundwave expectantly and waited. Images appeared on his holo screens and Megatron looked at them, reading the descriptions beneath. It seemed Soundwave had been busy delving into information reguarding the sparklings' lineage, as well as anything of interest on the next planet they were to stop at.

"Hmm," Megatron hummed to himself, too soft for any save Soundwave to hear. It seemed that two Decepticons he'd believed deactivated were still fully functioning and that they were connected to one of his newest recruits. The other information pertained to a Neutral with a reputation for developing powerful weapons that were easily concealed, as well as for selling to any who would buy, regardless of faction.

'Perhaps this next organic mud ball will not be such a waste after all,'Megatron continued to read through the information Soundwave had gathered. If he played his cards right, Megatron would walk away from Altera with new weapons, one less resource for the Autobots, and two new bodies to fill the voids in his army. This planet was most certainly worth stopping at. The added bonus of no longer having to hear Knockout's whining that he was running low on supplies was not missed either.


	21. Chapter 21

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Venting a harsh sigh, Cascade dropped onto the couch beside Renegade and ran both hands down his faceplate. All three of the sparklings were in their respective berths for the first time since they had joined the Nemesis crew. And Dunestar had taken Quicksilver up top for a quick flight before the ship departed the planet.

It had taken everything Cascade had in him to keep from strangling Windsplitter. She was overtired and had fought going to recharge. No matter how many stories he'd read her from Renegade's collection, she had refused to allow herself to go into stasis.

"Do you want to talk?" Renegade asked. Cascade heard him tap the data pad he was holding and looked over; the older mech was looking at him with a look in his optics that made Cascade feel far younger than he actually was.

"How do you do it?" Cascade asked, glancing over at the door that led into Duskwalker's compartment.

"Do what?" Renegade asked, purposely forcing him to say it aloud.

"Handle being a single creator?" Cascade stated crossly as he leaned back once more, "Dusk is so well behaved, slag you've even got Wildcharger behaving better than any of the crew aboard this ship thought possible!"

"Duskwalker is different from other sparklings, and I do not mean her size and appearance," Renegade stated solemnly, "She is far more mature and serious than most her age, which is most likely a result of being raised in solitude with only myself for companionship."

"But you're just as good with the others as well. All of them respect you, even Wildcharger who doesn't seem to respect many," Cascade stated.

"We're all unknowns to Wildcharger so he'll behave until he gets comfortable, at which time I recommend you learn to control your temper because he will push us every chance that he gets," Renegade stated flatly, "As to Quicksilver… I have no idea what she'll be like when she finally realizes none of us are going to harm her."

"Rene… after Skybreaker's death… did you ever wish to join her?" Cascade asked quietly, staring at the far wall. His spark felt as though it was cracking, though he knew the opposite was happening. Ever since surviving the break of their bond, his spark had slowly been healing.

"I would be lying if I said no, Cascade. But my sparklings are the most precious things in my life and Skybreaker wanted me to ensure they were healthy and lead long, happy lives. I honor her every cycle by fulfilling that wish," Renegade responded.

Renegade set a servo on Cascade's shoulder and he looked over at the larger, dark green and black mech, "Just as CelestialWinds would want you to do for Windsplitter."

"How do I do that?" Cascade asked, feeling hopeless, "Windsplitter hates me most cycles and others she just seems to think I hate her."

Looking at Renegade, Cascade got the sense that the mech wanted to smack him upside the back of his helm, but it was how he felt about the whole situation.

"Cascade, your sparkling does inot/i hate you," Renegade stated firmly, "And I know you don't hate her. When she said that she was upset and missing her mother fiercely. Have you ever discussed her mother with her?"

"…Rarely… it hurts to even think about her," Cascade replied, feeling like a jerk for even saying it.

"How do you think she feels then?" Renegade asked, indicating the door into Windsplitter's compartment, "You don't speak of her mother and you spend little time with Windsplitter. I noticed that when we made landfall and I met you for the first time."

"I had to work to support us both," Cascade said. He felt like it was an excuse, but it was the Primus honest truth. If he hadn't worked as much as he did, he couldn't have even afforded the dingy little residence they had resided in.

"Yes, you did, but what did you do when you were through working for the cycle?" Renegade pushed and Cascade looked away.

"I worked more," Cascade admitted, "and left Windy to her own devices."

"Is that what CelestialWinds would have done?" Renegade asked and Cascade came off the couch fast, glowering down at the big mech.

"How would you know what CelestialWinds would have done?! You have no right to speak of her," Cascade snarled. He knew he should calm himself down and refrain from yelling. Not so much out of fear of how Renegade would react, but more out of concern that he may wake one of the three sparklings.

"I never said I knew what she would do, I asked you if it was something she would do," Renegade reiterated, remaining completely calm.

"She never had to work to support us, I made certain of that," Cascade snapped.

"And if she had been forced to work as a means of support?" Renegade continued, still unfazed by Cascade's anger, which only served to infuriate him further.

"How should I know?! I rarely saw either of them back then. CelestialWinds would come to the berth when I was half into stasis or I would come back so late she and Windy would both be in recharge," Cascade snarled. And it dawned on him. The reason why Windsplitter was distant and didn't communicate with him the way Duskwalker communicated to Renegade. Also the reason the bond was almost non-existent.

"I never spent any time with either of them after we got here," Cascade said, more to himself than to Renegade, "I was so busy making sure they had everything they wanted that I…" 

"Forgot something they both needed," Renegade finished for him, "Cascade, if you want a close relationship with Windsplitter, you're going to have to work at it."

"How?" Cascade asked, feeling rather stupid for having to ask. Shouldn't he know how to take care of his own sparkling by now?

"You've got a good start, borrowing those stories from me," Renegade said, referencing the data chips Cascade had borrowed so he could read Windsplitter a few stories before putting her into her berth. Not that they had helped much.

"She didn't seem to care for them," Cascade admitted.

"As exhausted as she was, I'm surprised she even realized you were reading to her," Renegade said, running a servo over his own faceplate.

"That is true," Cascade chuckled slightly before looking back at him, "So, what else do I do with her?"

"Spend time with her doing what she likes. In other words, time for some father - daughter play dates, my friend," Renegade suggested, smirking as Cascade dropped down on the couch across from him.

"Primus, I'm not sure I'll survive those," Cascade chuckled with a slightly self-deprecating grin, "I'm not sure how well she'll do here. On the colony she was pretty much free to do whatever she wanted."

"Which was foolish," Renegade said firmly, "And I don't only mean from the standpoint of her behavior. What would you have done had those Autobots decided it was a good time to disappear with her?"

Cringing at the implications, Cascade vented another sigh and looked down at the decking, "I thought of that already. I was so certain in our safety amongst other Decepticons and the Neutrals who would choose to live amongst us that the idea never crossed my processor. Then, when the Bots appeared… all I kept thinking was, they could have gotten her at any time they chose. She was always off by herself."

"I'm glad to know that you considered it, though a little late," Renegade stated, "Is there anything else you wanted to discuss while no one else was about?"

"I think I'm all whined out at the moment," Cascade smirked, "Once Dune gets back, we've got a lot to discuss. Particularly where the sparklings' safety is involved."

"Yes, we do. What was it that Incognito warned you about?" Renegade asked.

"The possibility that not all of the mechs arriving aboard this warship will have… honorable intentions toward the sparklings," Cascade explained.

"Lord Megatron hinted at the same concept earlier," Renegade agreed, "There is a way we can ensure that those with such inentions will be forced to reconsider. However, I am not certain everyone will agree with it."

"What are you thinking?" Cascade asked, curious.

"Aside from the two of us developing reputations amongst the crew, we could request that higher level crew members pass by on a 'routine security check'. Including the command crew," Renegade stated. Cascade nodded. As much as he would rather not have their privacy invaded further, Renegade's idea had merit.

"You know we would be receiving random visitors then, correct?" Cascade asked, more out of wanting his fear to be supported than truly asking.

"Yes, including Lord Megatron himself," Renegade vented a sigh as he spoke.

With the sense that they were both thinking the same thing, Cascade spoke up, "That won't go over well with either Duskwalker or Quicksilver."

"Dusk can adjust… I fear for Quicksilver, however," Renegade stated.

"That little femme may surprise you yet. Her life's been torn up pretty bad, but with time, she'll adjust," Cascade reassured him, though he wasn't certain he believed it himself.

"How long did it take before she came to trust you?" Renegade queried, his green gaze seemed to delve into Cascade's processor and the younger mech had to shake his head to rid himself of the feeling.

"She still doesn't trust me, not completely. The only bot I know of that she trusts explicitly is Dunestar," Cascade answered with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"And Reclaimer?" Renegade sounded slightly surprised at Cascade's response.

"…She loves him like a brother, I think, but she doesn't trust him, not completely," Cascade answered, tapping a blunt finger against his thigh armor, "'Claimer can get a little rough with her when she doesn't do precisely what he tells her to do."

This comment got an instant response from Renegade and he opened his mouth to say something. Before he was able to, the door opened and Quicksilver's soft voice reached them. Shaking his head, Renegade held up a servo indicating that their conversation would have to wait for later. Cascade nodded and got to his pedes, smiling at the two femmes as they looked over.

"How was your flight?" Renegade asked. His tone surprised Cascade, how the mech could go from sounding utterly and completely serious to friendly and gentle.

"It was quite nice," Dunestar answered, smiling at Quicksilver, "We went quite a way and got to see the celebrations of the tribes."

"Celebrations? What are those furballs celebrating now?" Cascade asked with a chuckle though he was feeling anything but happy.

"It's the beginning of the rainy season… they're celebrating the return of the rains," Quicksilver explained, looking away in embarrassment.

"Ah, so you visited the savannah tribes," Renegade said in a thoughtful way, "Tell me, did you end up with anymore gifts?"

"A few," Dunestar said with a light laugh, "We had to refuse a number of them however. It's rather difficult to carry a life-size statue of the Moon Goddess with you."

"That's the third time he's tried to give me that," Quicksilver said, directing the comment to Dunestar.

"You found it as disagreable as I did then?" Dunestar responded, looking at Quicksilver with curiosity.

"Yes, as opposed to the descriptions of that deity in the tales, it is one very ugly statue," Quicksilver answered before venting a soft yawn.

"I think it is time you went into recharge," Renegade said gently. He remained standing near to the seating area while Dunestar joined him and greeted him warmly.

With a brief smile, Quicksilver nodded and headed for her compartment. Before she entered it, she turned and looked over her shoulder, "Good night."

"Good night, Silver. Recharge well," Dunestar called after her.

"Good night, youngling," Renegade said at the same time as Dunestar.

Laughing at the chorus, Cascade lifted a servo and spoke once the other two had finished, "Good night Silver, no nightmares tonight, all right?"

A sad and uncomfortable look passed over her faceplate and she tried to smile, "Yes, let's hope so." The door shut behind her and the other two looked to Cascade in concern.

"She's been having nightmares for as long as I've known her… if you ever find her out here during the dark cycle, that is most likely the reason,"Cascade explained softly.

Renegade looked thoughtful for a moment before turning back to them both, "I believe we have a long dark cycle ahead of us. Dunestar, would you mind getting a few cubes of energon while I go to retrieve a datapad and new chip?"

Nodding, Dunestar walked away toward the storage area between Wildcharger and Duskwalker's compartments. Cascade watched her go before turning back to Renegade to ask him a quick question. He had his mouth open to speak only to find that there was no one there to speak to.

"Primus is he quiet," Cascade scowled before smirking and retaking his seat. He was not certain if he should have outed Quicksilver the way he had, but he worried about her and, the more upheaval there was in her life, the worst her nightmares would get. Of that he was certain.

Both Renegade and Dunestar returned at precisely the same time and, with a laugh each, took a seat on the couch opposite Cascade. Dunestar handed Cascade a cube of energon with a gentle smile.

"Now, down to business," Renegade stated with a soft groan as he sat up straight and looked at both Cascade and Dunestar, "Rules should be common sense things."

"Unfortunately, not all of the young ones possess common sense," Dunestar responded.

"And Lord Megatron wants a list of the rules for his command crew," Cascade reminded and Renegade vented a sigh.

"I can understand his reasoning and you are correct, Wildcharger in particular does not seem to realize how dangerous some of the things he does are," Renegade said with a nod.

"Where should we start?" Cascade asked. He leaned forward and rested his forearms upon his thigh plating and waited.

"How about boundaries?" Dunestar suggested, "I wouldn't recommend that they go further than the training center alone.

Renegade tapped his stylus against the side of the pad, "Unless they tell us where they are going. I am not certain the training center is the first place either Duskwalker or Quicksilver will choose to go when they have free time to wander the ship."

"This is going to be tough. You can't really give Silver the same rules as three sparklings, but when one of those sparklings acts like a youngling… Primus," Cascade stated, running a servo over his faceplate, "A boundary that tight is not fair to either of those two."

"We need to find a happy medium," Dunestar stated, "Silver won't wander far, not when there are so many mechs around that she doesn't know."

"Either that or she'll find a dark hole she can hide in," Cascade said in warning.

"Scrap, I'd forgotten about that," Dunestar muttered with a vented sigh, "Do you think she'd do it again?"

"I'm not sure," Cascade stated seriously.

Renegade looked between the two of them, "Are you two going to let me in on the secret?"

"Not really a secret Rene," Dunestar responded, "About ten cycles after Silver arrived on the planet, she disappeared. None of us, at least those of us who cared, could find her anywhere."

"Nearly twenty cycles later, I happened upon her in a cavern not too far from the hole those Autobots were hiding out in," Cascade added, "She'd gotten over stimulated, too many new sights, sounds, and bots."

"Terrified is a better word than over stimulated," Dunestar corrected, "It took both Cascade and Reclaimer to get her out and Reclaimer was hot."

"He really let her have it over that little episode," Cascade stated sadly.

"I'll let that go until later," Renegade stated.

"Perhaps a tighter boundary would be a good thing for her, for now. We can always widen it later, depending upon behavior and needs," Dunestar suggested.

With a nod, Cascade agreed and Renegade set to jotting it down on the pad. Looking between the two of them, Cascade fought the urge to laugh. They had been discussing the rules for nearly thirty breems and only come up with one. It was going to be a long dark cycle.

"Should we go ahead and add the areas that are deemed off-limits? Those are a large part of the rules," Dunestar suggested after giving Cascade a dirty look.

"Yes, we should. We'll also need to discuss the consequences with the sparklings if they break the rules," Renegade stated, adding the areas to his list.

"This was easier with just one," Cascade muttered as he leaned his chinplating against his servo and watched as Renegade wrote on the pad. His processor continued to go back over Incognito's warning, along with Megatron's warning. He'd expected the warship to be safer than a planet. But he was starting to think there was more danger aboard the ship than there had been on the planet. Even with the hidden Autobots.

"I think we should add the typical rules as well," Dunestar stated, leaning back and looking at Renegade.

"Such as?" Cascade asked, noticing that the two of them seemed to have discussed this before.

"No talking back, no fighting, no cursing," Dunestar looked at Cascade pointedly on the latter.

"Hey, I don't curse in front of the sparklings," Cascade said defensively, to which Dunestar lifted a brow ridge.

"I highly doubt Windy learned those words from Celestial Winds," Dunestar responded evenly and Cascade scoffed.

"If you think CW was above cursing, you didn't ever hear her when she was angry," Cascade responded.

"We also need to develp a routine for them," Renegade interjected, steering the conversation back on course.

"Would that be part of the rules, as well?" Cascade asked curiously. He'd never developed any type of structure for Windsplitter; this was all new to him.

"In a way," Dunestar replied, "Mainly so that the command crew realized where the sparklings should be."

"I've already developed a basic schedule, it can be adjusted as necessary," Renegade said, "Training in the early cycle, followed by studying, and then free time until the dark cycle."

"What are we going to do if anymore 'nicknames' appear?" Cascade asked with a smirk, "Though, I have to admit that Screaming Meanie was a pretty creative nickname."

"And fitting from what I've heard," Dunestar chuckled.

"As entertaining as that is," Renegade said with a grin, "We can't allow them to show such disrespect to the command crew, or any adult for that matter."

"Then we need to prepare ourselves so we don't get surprised," Cascade suggested, "What are we going to do if they walk up to us and announce that 'the Creeper' sent them away from the bridge?"

Both Renegade and Dunestar were staring at him in confusion. Then, without warning, something clicked for Renegade and he started to laugh. It was deep rumbling noise that started in his chest and made its way upward. Dunestar still appeared confused.

"I'll share the secret after you've met a certain mech," Cascade chuckled.

"We do need to be prepared for it though," Dunestar agreed, shaking her head with a small smile.

"Yes, we do, which means, no laughing," Renegade stated, looking directly at Cascade, "All that will do is make them think it's all right. As for consequences for that, I'd recommend apologizing to the mech involved, if they are aware of the name. If not, then they'll have to do a couple of extra lessons."

"Seems fair," Cascade agreed, "Actually, I think all the consequences need to be outlined, but perhaps it would be better to do that with the sparklings and Quicksilver present."

"No argumene here," Dunestar nodded in agreement.

"I agree, though, we will have to agree prior to the discussion," Renegade stated pointedly.

"Show a unified front," Cascade nodded, "Though, I have a feeling we can all agree that your methods work the best. Dusk is a testament to that."

"If that is how you feel and you can back me no matter what, then I will handle it," Renegade nodded in the affirmative before looking back at the pad, "Now, I want to know if we need to be worried about Reclaimer when it comes to Quicksilver ."


	22. Chapter 22

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Tell us about Reclaimer," Renegade stated, looking directly at Cascade. He could tell the mech didn't want to get into the discussion, was possibly regretting telling Renegade anything about it in the first place. But he wasn't going to let it go, not when one of the young ones was involved.

"Claimer is a former crew member of an Energon mining vessel that was destroyed in a battle not far from Cybertron. As far as I know he skipped around from ship to ship from that point on until he ended up at the colony. He and Quicksilver arrived together," Cascade started.

"So they knew one another before they arrived on the planet?" Dunestar asked, looking at Cascade curiously.

"In a way… I don't know if Quicksilver ever realized it, but Reclaimer protected her during the trip here," Cascade explained, "He had heard that there was a youngling femme on the shuttle that brought them here from the station."

"Station?" Renegade asked, he hadn't noticed one on his way to the planet.

"I'm sure you noticed the debris from it," Cascade stated, pointing upward toward the ceiling, "There was once a supply depot that orbited the planet. That was where the ships used to dock, before the shipyard was built."

"I noticed the debris," Renegade nodded, "I scanned it and the components caused me to assume it was the debris field from a space battle."

"In a way, it is. The station was destroyed by a group of pirates that called themselves the Peacemakers, of all things," Cascade snorted, "It was a group of Cybertronians along with a number of organics."

"They destroyed a lot of things before a warship arrived and took them out," Dunestar stated, looking over at Renegade, "And they took a lot of lives with them."

The latter got Renegade's attention and he glanced over at her. She moved her optics in the direction of Cascade and Renegade nodded. One of the few things Cascade had ever told him was that it had been pirates who took the life of his bondmate. Turning back to Cascade, Renegade waited. He would only urge the mech back onto the proper path if he wandered too far.

"Regardless," Cascade shook his helm and looked down at his fingers before he continued on, looking up at Renegade, "Reclaimer and Quicksilver disembarked separately. It was a while before they met again.

Reclaimer had been busy working with the mining crews. At that point he wasn't more than a grunt, alongside Groundbreaker. Catalyst hadn't shown his ugly mug yet. The crew leader was a mech called Freelancer, a Neutral who did dirty jobs for the Decepticons and Autobots alike. He was a stickler for regulations and structure. So, Reclaimer was rushing to a meeting and he nearly tripped over Quicksilver. She actually did fall. From what I understand, he helped her with directions to Dune's shop."

"I remember that, she was terrified when she came in and it took me half the cycle to calm her down enough to tell me what had happened," Dunestar said and Renegade looked at her, "I'll tell you about that later."

"Very well," Renegade nodded before refocusing on Cascade, "I have heard how he helped her, now how is it that we may need to worry about him?"

It was getting late and Renegade was getting tired.

Venting a sigh, Cascade stood and sat again. Renegade was starting to get the feeling that he was far more agitated over this than he had been the conversation about his sparkling and deceased mate.

"Not long after you came to the colony, I happened upon Reclaimer and Quicksilver training," Cascade continued, still looking nervous.

Renegade made a note to ask about the type of training. It was the first time he'd heard about any of the young ones being trained in any manner. However, at the moment he was only concerned about any danger Reclaimer may pose for Quicksilver and, possibly, the others.

"I watched for a while, staying hidden," Cascade stated, "Reclaimer was attacking Quicksilver, giving her directions as he moved toward her. She followed them to the letter. Until the end. She misstepped and disregarded one of his warnings. I can't really say what exactly she did wrong, but Reclaimer came up from the ground in a rage."

"How did she react?" Dunestar asked and Renegade glanced down at her, noticing the tight expression and narrowed gaze.

"Not well… she kinda froze up and stared at him. When he started toward her, she backed away," Cascade said, his voice was deepening as he spoke.

"I wasn't fast enough to stop him from striking out at her. By the time I reached them, he'd dragged her around and was holding her at arm's length by her upper arm. The sheer terror on her faceplate," Cascade stopped and stood again, only this time he began to pace, "It happened not long after the cavern incident and directly after the first time she came to me for help with that lock on her residence. When I saw him pulling back to strike her, I lost it in a way that I had not done since Celestial Winds' deactivation."

"What happened, Cascade?" Dunestar asked softly.

Renegade held the younger mech's gaze for a nanosecond before he looked away and spoke quietly, "I nearly offlined him. All that save him was Quicksilver dragging at my arm to stop me. She was a mess, the training had been hard and top that off with the damage he'd caused. She looked like she had been through a one pit of a scuffle. And still, she was trying to protect him."

"You didn't overreact towards her, did you?" Renegade asked, looking up at Cascade pointedly.

"No, she snapped me out of it and I dropped Reclaimer to the ground. That mech may be twice my height, but if I'd not stopped he'd no longer exist," Cascade admitted, venting a sigh and taking his seat once more, "I took Silver into the colony to Fixit."

"Did you leave Reclaimer behind?" Dunestar asked. Renegade couldn't decide if she sounded like she was in disbelief or about to start laughing. Maybe both.

"Yes, I did. There was no way I could lug that oversized cargo hauler back to the colony," Cascade responded with a huff, "Besides he didn't deserve the help."

Leaning forward, Renegade looked at Cascade, considering the implications of what he'd seen. There was no way to know if there was a repeat, unless Quicksilver would speak of it. However, Renegade doubted the youngling would speak up any time soon. Even if asked a direct question.

"We'll have to keep an optic on him whenever he's around her," Renegade stated, looking between the other two, "He may want to train her again, but I don't want him to until we know he's not going to be dangerous toward her."

Cascade nodded, as did Dunestar. Both looked exhausted and Renegade was beginning to feel it himself. Looking over the pad in his servo, Renegade looked at them once more and vented a sigh.

"I don't know about you two, but I am ready to go into recharge. Those four are going to be up and going before any of us are aware," Renegade stated with a slight smile.

Standing without a word, Cascade nodded and moved toward his compartment. Watching him go, Renegade heard the door into Windsplitter's compartment open as his door closed and smiled at Dunestar as she stood up and grabbed his servo to pull him to his pedes. He followed her, carrying the pad with him.

"Doc, when was the last time you bothered to pull anything down from up here?" Reclaimer grunted as he dragged a large crate down from the top of a high shelf. It was clear this section of the medical bay was used for little else but storage. And most of the items were covered in a fine layer of dust-like particles. Possibly cast off from Primus knew how many surgeries and dismantelings.

"Haven't had any tall enough bots around here to do it in quite some time," Knockout responded. Looking down, Reclaimer couldn't help but smirk. He towered over even Megatron and it made him useful in a number of capacities. Not that he enjoyed being a glorified stocker for the rest of the ship.

"You could have just climbed up on Breakdown's shoulders," Reclaimer suggested. He carried the crate over to a berth and set it down, feeling a vibration running through the decking of the ship. It was being prepared to leave the planet.

"And risk this finish? I think not," Knockout said in response with a smirk.

Reclaimer looked at him to make certain the medic was serious. He had heard that Knockout was one of the vainest mechs aboard the ship, if not in the Decepticon army, but he'd doubted the rumor. Now, he had a feeling, it was proving true.

But, to be on the safe side, "Are you telling me that you wouldn't get what you needed just because you might scratch that pretty paint job of yours?"

Knockout looked back and up at him and his smirk turned downward slightly, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"None," Reclaimer stated, setting the crate of supplies down on the berth non-too-gently and thinking, 'Not even Quicksilver is as vain as you and she's a youngling and a femme.'

"Good," Knockout nodded slightly, more to himself than to Reclaimer, as he set about digging in the crate.

Reclaimer stepped back, his optics drawn to the form on one of the medical screens. He strode over to the image and leaned toward it, his optics narrowing. The form was extremely familiar and if what he saw was what he thought he was seeing, it did not please him.

"Doc, is this Quicksilver, the youngling?" Reclaimer asked, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder plating at the image as he turned to look at the medic.

"I know who Quicksilver is," Knockout snapped as he turned to what Reclaimer was indicating and wiped his hands off, "Yes, those are her scans." Knockout moved forward and deliberately closed the scan out. The Decepticon insignia took the place of the scans and the medic went back to his supplies.

"All that damage," Reclaimer pushed, trying to find out some more about the femme.

"Is from a long time ago, drop it Reclaimer," Knockout ordered, "That is between myself, Quicksilver, and her guardians."

The term guardians hit Reclaimer hard. Even after speaking with Renegade, Reclaimer had continued to think of Quicksilver as his responsibility. He had spent a great deal of time teaching that femme and helping her develop from an introverted, frightened sparklet to a slightly less introverted and frightened femme. To be shut out of her life by the medic made him scowl deeply.

"Do not scowl at me, Reclaimer was it? You want permission to learn of the youngling's health status, take it up with Renegade. I do not have that authority and would not grant you permission if I did," Knockout said bluntly without turning to face him. Instead he was setting supplies out on the berth, noting them on a data pad.

"Very well, then I will speak with Renegade," Reclaimer stated, turning to leave the medical bay, only to have the medic call him back.

Knockout stood beside the berth, his faceplate twisted into an unimpressed expression as he stood with his right servo on his hip plate and his left resting on the berth's top, "Are you forgetting something? It is your job to assist me this dark cycle until these supplies are categorized and inventoried. Besides, I doubt Renegade and his little… family… will appreciate being bothered in the middle of their recharge."

Venting a harsh sigh, Reclaimer returned to the storage area and began to pull down more crates. Once he was satisfied that the job was being done, Knockout turned around and returned to what he had been doing prior to the discussion. The entire time Reclaimer worked, his processor fought a losing battle with his spark. No matter what argument he held with himself, it did not stop his spark from aching to know that Quicksilver was safe and in a good environment. He had not always been the best with her, getting rough enough once that Cascade had nearly beaten him into oblivion for it, but he still cared deeply for the youngling femme that he'd run into, literally, while she was wandering the colony. She'd been completely lost and too afraid to ask anyone for directions.

Reclaimer had nearly bowled her over in a rush to get to a meeting of the miners, before he'd been in charge of one of the teams. The way she had looked up at him, the fear in her optics, had stopped him in his tracks and driven everything about the meeting out of his processor in seconds. It had taken nearly half an hour of Chartah time to get the femme to settle down enough to ask the simple question of how to get to Dunestar's shop. And the moment he'd told her, she had dashed off, leaving him behind.

Shaking his helm, Reclaimer returned to the present, setting the crate he was holding down on the decking near the berth Knockout was using to check over everything and note it in the logs. He needed to talk to Renegade and Quicksilver as soon as possible. If nothing else, he could volunteer to continue her training in servo-to-servo combat.


	23. Chapter 23

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Stepping through her doorway into the common area, Quicksilver stopped and looked at the three small bodies that were lying close to one another, focused on a game board. Moving closer, she looked down and watched silently as Duskwalker soundly defeated the other two sparklings, much to a scowling Windsplitter's chagrin.

"You cheated," Windsplitter accused and Duskwalker looked at her, hurt.

"I did not," Duskwalker stated firmly, "I don't cheat, it's not right."

"There's no way you could have beaten both of us without cheating," Windsplitter insisted while Wildcharger looked between them in disbelief.

"I used my lessons," Duskwalker said and her voice broke a little.

"Cheater," Windsplitter pressed on and Quicksilver stepped in, causing all three to look up.

The look on Duskwalker's faceplate hurt Quicksilver's spark and she turned her attention on the cerulean blue femling, "Windsplitter, just because Duskwalker beat you at a game does not give you the right to call her names."

"But, she couldn't beat us both," Windsplitter argued and Duskwalker got to her pedes.

"With the proper knowledge, one can do anything," Quicksilver stated, "Dusk pays attention to her lessons and is able to use what she learned when doing other things."

"I still don't believe her," Windsplitter pouted, crossing her arms over her chestplate and looking away.

When the femling did not look back over at them, Quicksilver knelt down and set a servo on Duskwalker's shoulder plating, "Where is everyone?"

"Resting still," Wildcharger answered instead and looked at Duskwalker, "How did you beat us so soundly?"

"I studied strategy not long before we came here," Duskwalker shrugged. Her voice was slightly stronger, but she still seemed sad to Quicksilver.

"Then I will too, cause I am going to defeat you next time," Wildcharger challenged with a large grin.

Duskwalker smiled slightly and released a small laugh, "You'll have to study hard then."

"I will," Wildcharger promised, tapping the button on the side of the board so the pieces reset themselves, "You want to play, Silver?"

Quicksilver glanced at him before standing up and shaking her helm, "No thank you. I would prefer not to get trounced by a sparkling not even half my age."

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me you're afraid of little Dusky," Wildcharger poked.

Looking at him with a smirk, Quicksilver responded easily, "Afraid of Duskwalker? No. Not feeling like showing my vulnerabilities? Yes."

"I think you're scared," Windsplitter piped up, her pout gone now that she was focused on Quicksilver.

"Not going to work Windsplitter," Quicksilver responded without bothering to look back over her shoulder as she approached the storage area.

"Now I know you're scared," Windsplitter announced.

"Mmhmm, yes, this is what I look like when I'm scared," Quicksilver deadpanned, coming up with four cubes of energon. Returning to where the three of them sat around the board, she handed each one cube before taking a seat herself.

"Is there another game you'd want to play?" Duskwalker asked before taking a small drink of her energon.

"…I never really played many games as a sparkling," Quicksilver admitted, feeling silly.

"Never?!" Wildcharger's jaw dropped as he looked at her incredously.

Shaking her helm in the negative, Quicksilver moved one shoulder up and down before looking down at her cube of energon.

"Didn't your creators play with you?" Windsplitter asked, curious as the other two.

"No, they didn't," Quicksilver said, starting to wish she had simply played a game of Strategy with the sparklings.

"Why not?" Wildcharger pressed further, still clearly in disbelief, "Even my creators played with me and they were always busy doing stuff."

"They just didn't," Quicksilver responded, trying hard not to snap. It was not their fault that they did not understand, all three of them had creators who cared about them and wanted to be with them.

"Then we should teach you some," Duskwalker piped up, overriding whatever comment Wildcharger was about to make.

"Like what?" Windsplitter asked.

"Hm… well, she can play tag," Duskwalker suggested, looking at the other two for help.

"She'd win, she's faster than us," Windsplitter pouted.

"Not necessarily, I mean, she can't fit under the table or skirt around the couches as fast as we can," Duskwalker said with a grin.

Holding her hands up, Quicksilver stemmed the flow of ideas and looked at them all curiously before asking, "What is 'tag'?"

Three tiny faceplates turned toward her, each with a different expression of sheer shock. The first to recover was Duskwalker who sat back on her aft and looked at Quicksilver with a steady expression of calm. Though her body was shaking slightly.

"Tag is a game where you chase after the others, attempting to touch or tag them," Duskwalker proceeded to explain in a professional, relaxed manner, "If someone is tagged, then they are out until the next game or we could play so that the first person tagged is then it."

"It?" Quicksilver felt like an idiot, but she also enjoyed seeing Duskwalker happy and she seemed to be while explaining the game.

"Whoever is in charge of tagging the others is it," Duskwalker stated. There was no sign that the femling thought Quicksilver was slow or stupid. She was stating the facts of the game and that was all.

Venting a sigh, Quicksilver looked down at them all and considered the game, "All right. I'll play." 

A chorus of shouts of glee made her wince as Windsplitter and Wildcharger both jumped up to their pedes and stood staring at her. Duskwalker joined them more sedately with a smile. Reaching over to the Strategy board, Quicksilver tapped the button and watched as the pieces disappeared and the board folded itself up. Once it was finished, she plucked it from the decking and carried it to the large workstation table, setting it down gingerly before turning back to the sparklings.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Quicksilver asked. Not two nanoseconds after the words were out of her mouth, the sparklings darted away, squealing as they ran toward her before dodging in the opposite direction. It reminded her rather strongly of the 'game' they'd been playing the cycle before.

Feeling foolish and glad there were no adults around to see her, Quicksilver chased after Wildcharger, trying to touch him. It proved harder than she thought as the mechling angled around the couch tigher than she could have and disappeared. He reappeared at the other end, grinning and sticking his glossia out at her with a laugh. Watching him run off, Quicksilver crossed her arms and watched him for a moment before smirking and slipping around the other couch, kneeling down so that she was hidden behind it.

It was not long before she heard Wildcharger running back toward the seating area, no doubt seeing why she hadn't followed him. The moment he was in front of the couch she was hidden behind, she jumped up and over it, wrapping her arms around him and startling a yell from his vocodor as she turned in mid-air and landed with a thump on the decking, her legs still propped up against the seat of the couch, laughing.

"Where'd you come from?!" Wildcharger shouted.

"From behind the couch, I can't believe you did that!" Duskwalker giggled as she launched herself and landed on Quicksilver's upper chestplate even as Windsplitter clambered up her side and sat down beside Wildcharger.

"Didn't hitting the decking like that hurt?" Windsplitter asked, staring down at her from her perch.

"No," Quicksilver answered, shifting slightly to relieve her wings of some of the weight, "I don't remember this being part of the game Dusk described."

"It's not," Wildcharger said with a broad grin, "You wanna go again? It's my turn to be it." 

"All right," Windsplitter was up and gone before anyone else responded.

"I'm glad you three are happy," Quicksilver said softly with a smile, helping Duskwalker down so that she could dart away as well. Wildcharger slid off and laughed as she disentangled herself from the couch, climbing back to her pedes and dusting herself off.

"Are you having fun?" Wildcharger asked suddenly, startling Quicksilver into stopping what she was doing and looking down at him.

"Yes," Quicksilver answered, "Why?"

"Because you deserve to have fun too," Wildcharger stated firmly before running off to chase after Windsplitter after the femling dared to run close by them.

"I don't deserve anything," Quicksilver responded quietly, watching as Wildcharger barely missed Windsplitter and Duskwalker ran past him with a laugh before he could recover.

The game went on for four more rounds before any of the adults emerged. The first to wake was Cascade and he focused on finishing the work on the residence, skirting around the wildly running sparklings, laughing when Quicksilver nearly tripped over Windsplitter, but caught herself on one leg. He said nothing to any of them, aside from a boisterous good morning. Quicksilver watched as he entered Wildcharger's compartment with tools in servo. Once he was gone, she resumed playing the game with the other three until they were all too tired to keep running around.

By the time Renegade and Dunestar emerged from their compartment, the sparklings were sitting with Quicksilver in the center of the seating area, reading pads that held chips from her personal stash. Feeling their gazes on her, Quicksilver looked up shyly while Duskwalker got to her pedes and ran to her creator with a broad smile and giggled as he lifted her up and tossed her into the air.

"Well now, what is this?" Dunestar asked, bending and lifting the pad that Duskwalker had set aside to read it's contents, "That is an ancient story."

"…It was one of them that Aero brought me," Quicksilver supplied, feeling awkward. She was not sure if she should have shared the story with Duskwalker or not.

"I have not read it since I was a youngling myself," Dunestar said. Her smile put Quicksilver a little more at ease and she relaxed a little. Stepping around her, Dunestar patted her helm lightly before taking a seat on the other side near to Windsplitter and Wildcharger.

"Aero used to bring me a lot of older data chips… mostly novels…" Quicksilver said shyly.

"I'm surprised that old grouch ever thought about things like that," Dunestar stated with a smile, "He used to get frustrated with me because I wanted him to talk."

"He wasn't so bad, really," Quicksilver defended the old mech and Dunestar looked at her with her brow ridges raised slightly.

"Maybe you'll get to see him again," Dunestar said cryptically and Quicksilver looked up at her curiously, "The next stop we will be making is Altera."

A sharp, cold spear of fear ran through Quicksilver's spark and she had to wrap her arm about her midsection to keep the shaking under control. The last planet she wanted to go to was Altera, but she had no choice in the matter. There was only one good reason for her to go back there and that had to do with the same old mech she had been speaking of.

"We have a lot to discuss before then, however," Renegade spoke for the first time, venting a sigh as he took a seat on the other side of Quicksilver. Feeling slightly closed in by their legs, Quicksilver scooted forward and managed to remove herself with more than a few grunts from Windsplitter and Wildcharger. Once she was free, she stood and moved to the other side, leaning against the couch front and tucking her legs to the side.

"Like what?" Wildcharger asked, looking up from the story he'd been reading.

"The rules and the consequences for not following them, your set schedules, and where you stand in your lessons," Renegade supplied, setting his servo down closer to the couch's seat so that Duskwalker could get down. She sat down and looked up at him expectantly.

"Will we get to start lessons soon?" the amount of enthusiasm in Duskwalker's voice drew a drawn out groan from Windsplitter. Duskwalker huffed at her slightly before looking back up at Renegade.

"Yes, tomorrow, as a matter of fact," Renegade stated, "And no arguing." The latter was directed to the two sparklings at his pedes.

With a broad grin, the little femme ran across Renegade's lap and took back her data pad from Dunestar before settling into the space between the two adults, reading her novel once more. Quicksilver watched her silently, still amazed the femling had chosen that particular novel. It was one of the more difficult ones to understand, though enjoyable once the reader got the hang of it.

"I went over your test this morning," Renegade told Quicksilver and she looked at him in slight alarm. She hadn't had time to finish it with the tour and going to the bridge. After Dunestar had taken it from her, she had not seen it again.

"Don't worry, you were only a few from the end. Not enough to affect anything," Renegade reassured her. He'd properly read her expression and she didn't know how she felt about that.

"And?" Quicksilver asked, figuring she was some way behind Duskwalker, but would at least be ahead of the other two, she hoped.

"You've done impressively, considering. I'm only truly concerned about your mathematical skills and Tactical studies," Renegade said, offering her a soft smile. She wished she knew how to trust that smile but she'd been fooled before and wasn't going to be again.

"I never really liked tactics and math makes no sense," Quicksilver admitted, looking down.

"However, you have bypassed Dusk in a number of areas and are forcing me to update my data chips," Renegade said with a chuckle and she looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry… I can buy them myself," Quicksilver offered, feeling bad that she was making him spend his credits.

Renegade held up a servo and shook his head, "No, I will buy them. I'm the adult and your guardian, it's my responsibility to make certain you have a well-rounded education that will serve you well in the future."

Before Quicksilver could offer an argument, Wilcharger's door opened and Cascade exited, dumping his tools onto the workstation near the Strategy board. He stopped for a moment, glanced at the cube that would become the board, and then turned toward them, looking at them in surprise.

"Don't tell me you all have been waiting on me for something," Cascade quipped, dusting his hands off as he moved to take a seat near to Quicksilver, but far enough away that she wouldn't feel like he was sitting on top of her.

"We were discussing lessons… now that you have joined us, we can get down to business and get the rules out of the way," Renegade stated, lifting a data pad that he had setting beside him. All of the sparklings turned to look at him; Windsplitter warily eyed the pad while Wildcharger chewed his lower lipplate and Duskwalker waited expectantly.

Quicksilver leaned back and waited, expecting to hear that everything was either off limits or required approval. She was soon surprised as Renegade began to outline their rules, reiterating that the ventilation system was off limits. Two vented sighs met this declaration, but both were ended prematurely from twin looks of disapproval from Renegade and Dunestar. A short laugh that Quicksilver tried to cover as expelled air escaped her and a smirk from Dunestar told her that it had not worked.

"Any questions about the rules?" Renegade asked when he finished outlining them. No one responded and he took that as a sign to move ahead.

As the large mech began to outline the consequences of their actions, Quicksilver looked at him in disbelief. The most severe punishment seemed to be being placed on supervised restriction, which meant that the one in trouble had to follow an adult around all the time. If that was not feasible, then they were left in their compartment for the duration of the time that they were unable to be with the adult. Renegade made it clear that he expected to be able to trust them if that happened. He looked over at her and tilted his head slightly at the expression on her faceplate.

"Do you have a question, Quicksilver?" Dunestar asked, preempting Renegade.

"…Extra lessons, extra chores… restriction," Quicksilver reiterated, ignoring the groans from the two sparklings at the adults' pedes, "Are those really the only punishments?"

"Yes, they are. You do not have to fear punishment, little one. I will never raise a servo to you and neither will either of these two," Renegade promised firmly. His optics were focused on her faceplate and she vented a sigh, uncertain of how to respond.

"We're all agreed on this point, Quicksilver. None of us will ever hurt you for any reason, we're here to protect you," Cascade said, setting a servo to her shoulderplating.

She jumped slightly at the touch, but looked up and smiled slightly. There was still a part of her that did not believe them, but she would wait and see what happened. Not that she had any intentions of testing them.

"As to your schedules, they are subject to change. If something does not work out for you that does the others, we are not against changing things," Renegade stated, stopping when Windsplitter spoke up.

"Soooo, if we don't want to study as long as everyone else, we don't have to?" Windsplitter asked, hope clearly shining in her optics.

"Oh, not so fast, sweet spark," Cascade responded, "the only schedule changes will be in when you do something,not how long, unless you need more time."

"Scrap," Windsplitter bit out, leaning back against the couch.

"For now, all of you will be on the same schedule," Renegade continued, patting Windsplitter on the helm, "You will get up from recharge, refuel, and go to training with your mentor, Dunestar, Cascade, or myself. After which you will return to the residence to do lessons."

A small set of groans followed this announcement and Wildcharger settled his chinplating onto his upraised knees as his small wings lowered slightly.

"Following lessons, you will complete your chores and then, you will be free until the dark cycle. However, you are to return to the residence before dark cycle to refuel. Then it is to recharge with you all. Quicksilver will be the exception to that rule, as she's too old for an early bedtime," Renegade finished.

"Chores?" Windsplitter looked up at Cascade with an expression of utter distaste, as thought the word had left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

"Yes, chores. Namely the cleaning and general upkeep of the residence and your compartments," Cascade stated mildly, looking at Renegade for confirmation. Quicksilver watched as Renegade nodded, barely perceptible to her, but there none-the-less.

"Oooh," Windsplitter moaned, utterly dejected.

Quicksilver looked over at her in disbelief. Cleaning was nothing compared to some of the things they could have told them to do.

"If you keep them up, then you won't have to worry about it taking away from your free time," Cascade stated calmly, "And with Duskwalker's help, you'll get it done in no time."

"Great, so now Dusky is teaching us how to clean too," Windsplitter muttered, "Know it all."

"I am not!" Duskwalker cried and Quicksilver looked up at her. It was clear that, no matter how much fun she'd had playing 'tag' and reading, the little femling remembered Windsplitter's words from earlier.

"Windsplitter, that is enough. Do not be mean to Duskwalker," Cascade scolded and Windsplitter glowered up at him, crossing her arms and leaning back against the couch in full-on pout mode.

A shudder ran through the ship and everyone stopped for a moment to look around, as though they could see the cause of it. Once it had passed, Renegade looked back down at them all and offered a small smile.

"We have a surprise for the four of you," Renegade stated and the sparklings looked up at him expectantly, "Cascade and I are going to take you to the training center and we will spar."

"That won't be very fair," Wildcharger stated instantly, looking between the two of them.

"Why's that?" Cascade asked without missing a beat.

"Cause he's a lot heavier and got more armor than you do," Wildcharger answered, "He could crush you by simply landing on you."

"There's more to fighting than size and strength," Renegade explained, looking at them all in turn, "Have you refueled?"

"Yes sir," was the chorused response and Renegade rumbled slightly with laughter before standing to his pedes, "Then let's go to the training center."


	24. Chapter 24

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Entering the training center, Dunestar watched as Renegade and Cascade moved away and spoke quietly to one another. This was not the first time the two had sparred and Dunestar had the sneaking suspicion they were discussing how best to prove to a certain mechling that you did not have to be the toughest mech to win the battle.

Watching as the sparklings fanned out, mindful to stay within a short distance of the adults, Dunestar smiled. Already the four had developed bonds with certain members of their small group. Windsplitter and Wildcharger were walking together, squabbling over something or other, while Duskwalker and Quicksilver walked in the opposite direction, holding a quiet, rather reserved conversation. Now, if she could figure out how to get the sparklings and Quicksilver to view the adults as equals in their care, then they would be set. Unfortunately, that was going to be far harder than simply thrusting them together and forcing them into a position where they had to bond over the course of a few cycles.

Venting a small sigh, Dunestar looked back to where Windsplitter and Wildcharger were, calling out to them, "Windy, Wildcharger, far enough."

The two sparklings looked over at her with dual expressions of frustration, but turned around and came back. She watched them for a short while, making certain they were doing as told, before turning and looking at the other two. Duskwalker and Quicksilver had stopped and were sitting on the decking, moving something small and silver between them. Dunestar looked closer and watched as a holographic image expanded between the two femmes and a recording of Kaon spread out in the air.

Their conversation was still too soft for Dunestar to hear, though the curious squeaks from the other two were loud and clear. Stepping back slightly so she was out of the way, Dunestar watched as Windsplitter and Wildcharger ran toward the other two, nearly skidding right into them as they stopped.

"Whoa, what's that?!" Wildcharger's voice made Dunestar smile and she looked to the other two adults, noticing tha they had stopped talking for a moment and were watching as well.

"Dune, come here, please," Renegade called over to her and she checked on the sparklings one last time before joining him and Cascade.

"How do you feel about joining in on the fun?" Cascade asked with a broad grin.

"You two want me to get in on the sparring match?" Dunestar asked incredulously before smirking, "Sounds like fun."

"Knew you weren't as delicate as you looked," Cascade teased.

Lifting a brow ridge at him, Dunestar smirked, "Let's see if you're as tough as you pretend to be."

"Now children, we're here to show teach the sparklings a valuable lesson," Renegade cut in with a chuckle, "We can settle your disagreement later."

"What disagreement?" Cascade asked, completely innocent, "One time I manage to knock her out of the game and she comes after me like a rabid scraplet, demanding a rematch."

"I did not come after you like a rabid scraplet. I requested, respectfully, that you give me the chance at a rematch and you said, quite clearly, no," Dunestar responded, still grinning broadly.

"You threatened to pull my cables out and make me ingest them," Cascade reminded with a bellowing laugh.

"May I remind you that there are young audios listening in, Cascade?" Renegade stated in a firm tone that he normally reserved for the sparklings.

Cascade stopped and looked over, looking guilty, "Sorry about that… All right you four, are you ready to watch Rene get his aft handed to him?"

"Cascade," Renegade admonished without elaborating.

"What? It's the truth," Cascade teased. Clearly he was an excellent mood and Dunestar hid a laugh with a soft cough. It was rare to see Cascade quite so… boisterous.

"Rene will beat you, hands down!" Wildcharger announced, causing Renegade's optics to widen slightly.

Dunestar looked down at the mechling in surprise as well, "I do believe that's the first time he's called you that." She spoke softly enough that Wildcharger could not hear her. With a gentle nod, Renegade showed he'd heard or that he agreed. She couldn't be certain.

"Uh uh! Cascade'll win!" Windslitter cried. The sheer amount of indignation in her tone made Dunestar set a servo over her mouth to keep from smiling. Especially when Duskwalker approached, looking just as indignant.

"Dad'll win," Duskwalker insisted, looking back over her shoulder at Quicksilver, who was placing her device back into the hidden compartment in her leg armor, "Don't you agree, Silver?"

The youngling looked up, her optics wider than normal before she regained her composure, though she looked as though she wanted to run and hide. After a few seconds of deliberation, she vented a sigh and responded.

"It depends on who is faster and capable of reading their opponent's movements, not on who is stronger or more heavily armored," Quicksilver stated, her voice soft and nonconfrontational, "The smarter fighter will win, in other words."

"Well said," Renegade commended, smiling gently when the femme shrank in on herself. Dunestar hated to see the look in her optics whenever she reacted in such a manner, but she hated seeing the pain in Renegade's optics even more.

"Thank you, sir… I mean, Renegade," Quicksilver thanked him, catching herself a little late on calling him something besides his designation.

"Well, let's find out who the 'smarter' fighter is then," Cascade egged Renegade on. The larger, older mech merely looked over at him with a humored expression.

"If you wish," Renegade offered in response and Dunestar stepped aside, gathering the sparklings about her as they continued their argument.

"Silver, why don't you join us?" Dunestar asked with a smile. Quicksilver looked up and nodded slightly before joining them, standing near Dunestar and turning her attention on the two mechs standing in the middle of the training area. A few other mechs had joined them and had turned their full attention on them as well.

Glancing at the various bots that had joined them, Dunestar frowned and put a servo on Quicksilver's waist, pulling her closer in a protective manner. There were a number of cleared vocodors and shuffling pedes before things settled down and Renegade and Cascade squared off, facing one another. From their expressions, if Dunestar did not know any better, she would think the two of them were about to duel to the death.

Venting some of the air from his body, Renegade settled into a more stabilized stance and watched Cascade. All of the joviality and humor were gone, in its place was a mech serious about the job at servo. It was one of the many things he appreciated about the younger bot. Cascade knew how to take things seriously and when to leave the jokes behind.

Without warning, Cascade charged him and he watched him. He knew this move and the only reason Cascade would use it would be to show that charging headlong into battle was not a wise decision. Moving fluidly to gain the most use from his heavy body, Renegade deflected the move easily, using one servo to flip the smaller bot while bringing the other around to slam him hard enough in the abdomen to send him rolling some three klicks away. When the space dust settled, Cascade was up on his pedes, glaring at Renegade, though a small smirk was clearly visible. A chorus of cheers and jeers went up behind them and Renegade took the moment to glance over his shoulder.

A lot of the newer bots were present, along with Dreadwing and Knockout. Apparently neither of them had anything to do with the launch of the warship. Dunestar had pulled Quicksilver closer to her and maintained a watchful gaze on the sparklings. Before he got much further in his examination, something heavy slammed into his waist and he moved a quarter of a centimeter across the decking. Looking down, he spotted Cascade.

The other knew he was looking before Renegade had a chance to grab ahold of him and stood straight, jumping back far enough that they were no longer in range of each other's hands. Squaring his shoulders, Cascade watched him and waited. Time ticked by as the two calculated their next move and Renegade wondered if the constantly active Wildcharger wasn't going to start getting bored of it. There was no chance he was looking away however, he trusted Dunestar to watch the sparkling without his interference. And he didn't want to give Cascade another opening.

"Come on, old mech, show me what you've got," Cascade catcalled and Renegade resisted the urge to roll his optics.

"Calling me old now, youngling?" Renegade responded, smirking as something did ignited in Cascade's optics. He had a lot to learn as well. However, he did not rise to the bait, instead he began to circle slowly and Renegade followed him move for move.

When he attacked, it did come as a slight surprise. Not a complete surprise, but close enough to where Renegade was not fully prepared. With a driving fist, Cascade caught Renegad's chin plating before using his momentum to turn and bring a ped up into Renegade's chest plating. The resulting clang was deafening and Cascade managed to knock Renegade back a few paces. The distance was not far enough, however, as Renegade caught Cascade's leg about the ankle plating and put an end to his momentum, snapping him back the way he had come and watching as the smaller bot landed hard and slid a good distance before coming to a complete stop and groaning. He did not stay down for long, getting to his pedes slowly and rubbing a servo over the back of his helm. A large grin was plastered to his faceplate while he shuttered one optic at the pain from the move.

"And here I thought I'd caught you off guard," Cascade stated.

"Not quite, but you were close that time," Renegade responded, preparing himself as Cascade attacked with renewed vigor.

It seemed Cascade was ready to show the sparklings close combat and Renegade accepted the challenge.

Smirking over at Windsplitter, Wildcharger whooped and hollered as Renegade tossed Cascade aside as though he weighed nothing. His broad grin never faded, even as Cascade attacked full force, landing blow after blow on the dark green and black mech's armor. Windsplitter scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chestplating in a huff. He knew why too, they'd made a bet and whoever lost had to do the other's chores for the next week. And her creator was on the losing end of this sparring match.

His attention was forced back to the sparring match when he heard a grunt and the decking beneath his pedes shook. With his jaw dropping open, Wildcharger stared, dumbfounded at the sight before him. Cascade stood over Renegade, a triumphant, if tired, look on his faceplate. Renegade lay on his backplating on the decking, completely relaxed. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked over at the crowd.

"Size and build do not always matter in a fight. I knew what Cascade was about to do, but I have been brought down by that very same move in the past by him. I just thought I'd give him a workout before I allowed him to take me down," Renegade chuckled as Cascade collapsed to the decking with a dramatic venting of air.

"No fair! If you allowed him to win, then it's not a win!" Wildcharger cried out and Renegade's optics went wide in surprise before he vented air.

"Wildcharger, this was a training exercise, not a real fight. The purpose was to show you all that size does not matter, however, that being said, the three of you need to learn to run if someone tries to grab you," Renegade stated, getting up far enough that he was in a sitting position, one leg up and bent at an angle as the other lay angled on the decking. Cascade followed suit and looked over at the small group silently.

"We can fight!" Wildcharger insisted, moving slightly away from Dunestar. He noticed that Renegade and Cascade both looked behind him at something and he turned slightly to find that there were nearly ten mechs gathered around them, watching.

"We will discuss this later," Renegade stated firmly, leaving no room for argument before looking to someone else, "Reclaimer, join us, if you don't mind."

Turning with an irritated sigh, Wildcharger watched as Reclaimer stepped out of the small crowd. He towered above them all and he approached in a slow, sedate manner. Still, there was something nervous in his movements, especially when Renegade climbed to his pedes.

"Wildcharger, you believe that fighting is always the best alternative, correct?" Renegade was focusing on him once more and Wildcharger looked at him, frustrated. So much for 'talking about it later'.

"Yes, that way the enemy never thinks you're too weak to defeat them," Wildcharger snarled, both hands curled into fists as he glowered.

"Well, that does not sound like something Breakdown would teach you," Knockout commented. Wildcharger glared at him as the red medic stepped up beside Quicksilver.

"He didn't need to," Wildcharger snapped, turning back to face Renegade, Cascade, and Reclaimer.

"Hm," Renegade hummed before turning away and facing Reclaimer, indicating to Cascade that he should back off a little, "Reclaimer, I want you to attack me with all you've got."

"Reclaimer's a ton bigger than Renegade, this isn't fair," Windsplitter commented, looking up at Dunestar.

"Reclaimer is also far lighter, faster, and has less armor than Renegade," Dunestar stated, "Who do you think has a better chance of dodging blows?"

"…Reclaimer… Then, is Renegade in danger?" Windsplitter asked, looking at Dunestar and Wildcharger waited, wanting to hear the answer.

"Wait and see," Dunestar suggested. This told Wildcharger that she didn't know anything about this match. It was a spur of the moment fight between Renegade and Reclaimer.

Metal hitting metal drew his attention, and Wildcharger watched as Renegade defended against three blows in a row from Reclaimer. Just like Cascade, Renegade threw the taller mech a good distance away. However, unlike Cascade, Reclaimer caught himself and landed on his pedes, attacking again, this time he went for Renegade's upper body and faceplate. The younger mech dodged Renegade's counter and returned with added force and understanding. It was not long before Reclaimer was dragging air in through his vents and had a disgruntled look on his faceplate. Clearly Renegade's immovability was getting to the tall, wiry miner.

"Come now Reclaimer, is that all you've got?" Renegade jabbed.

A small sound of air being dragged into vents harshly came from Quicksilver and Wildcharger glanced back at her in disbelief. Surely this was not the first fight she'd ever seen and these two were only sparring. It wasn't like there was anything bad that was actually going to happen to either of them.

Reclaimer glowered at Renegade. It had been very little, but that jab had sent a small prick of rage burning in his spark. He'd been being nice up to that point, since this was supposed to be a training exercise. But, if Renegade wanted him to put more into it, then he would. Resettling his pedes, Reclaimer examined Renegade's stance. The mech was heavy, there was no doubt about that. If he got that weight going behind him, he'd be nearly impossible to stop. But, there was a chance that, if Reclaimer could get him to attack, he'd be able to use that momentum against him.

"Find, old mech, show me what _you've_ got," Reclaimer snarled. With a slight nod of his helm, Renegade responded and attacked shortly there after. With a slight smirk, Reclaimer watched him come, preparing himself to manuveur quickly.

He never even got the chance as Renegade slammed a fist into his chest plating hard enough to dent it and, as he moved past, turned and slammed his other fist into the small of Reclaimer's back, knocking him two directions at once. When he slammed into the decking, Renegade stood over him calmly.

Venting air through his vents, Reclaimer glared up at him and got to his pedes fast, clasping his hands tightly before making a split-second decision and attacking the older mech with as much force as he could muster. Renegade put him down easily, ending the fight with his knee braced across Reclaimer's throat plating.

"This match is over," Renegade stated, his tone calm, but with an edge that could cut steel if it'd been a blade, "There are going to be a few changes to your training technique before you are allowed anywhere near that youngling for training… and when I decide you can work with her again, you will be joined by another mech to keep an optic on you. If I hear one time that you've overreacted to her the way you just did to me, you will no longer be allowed near her. Am I understood?"

The pressure on Reclaimer's throat plating stopped him from answering verbally. Instead, he nodded his helm, gasping when Renegade removed his knee from his throat and stood up. The big mech turned and stalked away, his expression changing quickly and Reclaimer realized no one else had been privy to their conversation. Or so he thought.

"If Rene doesn't catch you, I will," Cascade promised, setting a 'friendly' servo upon Reclaimer's shoulder lating as he walked past. At the release of the grip, Reclaimer vented heavily before getting to his pedes. After the last time Cascade had caught him responding in anger, he did not want to experience that again. And clearly Renegade was no less inclined to remind him of the errors of his ways.

"That is all for this cycle," Renegade's deep voice reached Reclaimer's audios and he looked over at the small group. All of the sparklings were bouncing around him, excited to hear and see more. There was quite a lot of whining at the declaration from the two older sparklings.

"Now you two, that's enough. There is training each cycle and you three will be training together until we determine who your mentors will be," Dunestar reminded them and Reclaimer small a bit of jealousy at the way Quicksilver looked at her. The femme was so relaxed around Dunestar that it was frustrating.

"I have one!" the mechling shouted it, making Dunestar look at him sternly.

"Yes, you do, however he will be busy for a few cycles in getting this ship in the right direction. Until he is able to train with you again, you are going to train with Rene and Cascade," Dunestar stated firmly, "Now, how about we go and retrieve your things and take them back to the residence?"

"Really?!" the mechling sounded excited at the prospect and his disposition completely changed. Reclaimer watched for a few more seconds as the mechling proceeded to start teasing Windsplitter, Dunestar breaking up the ensuing fight.

Then movement caught Reclaimer's attention and he watched with annoyance as Renegade and Dreadwing began to speak. Knockout had left some time earlier, a flash of red at the training center's entrance had told him as much, but the other mechs had remained. They were slowly filing out, returning to their respective duties aboard the warship. Reclaimer decided it was time he followed them and walked past, listening to see if he could hear anything of the conversation between Dreadwing and Renegade. He feared he knew precisely what it was about.

"I will take it under consideration," Renegade acknowledged a suggestion from Dreadwing and the big blue and yellow flyer responded with a cant of the helm.

"I will await your decision," Dreadwing answered and Reclaimer turned slightly to see the brawny flyer look at Quicksilver for a moment before turning and heading for the door, slowing as he came up even with Reclaimer. Exchanging dark glances, the two began to walk from the training center, going in opposite directions as they exited the door.

"Well, that was interesting," Dunestar commented, setting a servo to Quicksilver's should armor as the femme looked between Renegade and Cascade. She was burning with curiosity - that much was clear in her gaze.

"Shall we go to Wildcharger's old quarters then?" Renegade asked, ignoring the look from Quicksilver.

Dunestar had a feeling that, to find out what was going on, Quicksilver would have to ask the question herself. She turned to look at Dunestar silently asking the same question she wanted to ask Renegade. When Dunestar shook her helm, refusing to answer without hearing the question, Quicksilver vented a sigh and watched as the three adults took a sparkling each.

"Where are your old quarters?" Cascade asked Wildcharger and the mechling glowered at him. Ever since the sparring match, Wildcharger was refusing to speak to Cascade. Dunestar rolled her optics at Renegade before trying hard not to laugh. She had not realized how much respect the mechling had developed toward her mate within the span of the last few cycles.

"Wildcharger, either answer the question or we will not be going to retrieve your things," Renegade spoke in a tone that was harder than normal when he spoke with the sparklings and Dunestar felt Wildcharger tense up slightly before venting a sigh.

"They're up a level, near Breakdown's quarters… I can show you," Wildcharger answered finally and Renegade nodded before indicating that Dunestar should take the lead.

It was not a long distance to the mechling's former quarters and they all waited as he keyed in the code for admittance. When the door opened, all three adults vented identical sighs of disbelief. Quicksilver was the first to voice any other reaction.

"Whoa… and I thought I was a pack rat," Quicksilver's soft spoken declaration of amazement broke through any wall of silence and the three adults laughed softly.

"Wildcharger, where did you get all this… stuff?" Cascade asked and Dunestar had the feeling he wanted to say something besides stuff very badly. But a look from Renegade had warned him off easily.

"From the crew," Wildcharger answered nonchalantly. He seemed to feel it was the most normal thing in the world.

There was no decking visible beneath the pile of discarded items that seemed to range from toys made of scraps to actual scrap pieces of metal. Empty energon cubes littered all the available surfaces, including the berth, and even more toys had joined them. A number of data chips lay about in various places, along with data pads, and styluses. There were a few rocks as well. Only one space seemed devoid of junk, it was a small shelf with a holo-emitter on it, the image shifted between various scenes of an asteroid and the mechs that had called it home. The final image, or perhaps it was the first one, showed a mech and a femme, filthy from working in the mines, smiling down at whoever had taken the image. It was not hard for Dunestar to recognized Wildcharger's creators. He shared many traits with them, aside from the wings. Why two miners had opted to have a flyer's body built for their sparkling, that was a mystery to her, but clearly they'd had a reason in the past.

"This is going to take forever," Windsplitter moaned, sitting on Cascade's shoulder plating and looking down at the mess, "If my compartment had ever gotten like this, Cascade would have put me on restriction for a month… at least."

"Your mother would have put you on restriction for a month," Cascade stated, "You've never done it since then."

"Where do we start?" Duskwalker asked, even her cleaning bravado was daunted in the face of the mess before them and Dunestar reached up to Renegade's shoulder plating, patting her on the paw gently.

"At the beginning… Dune, Cas, please go and retrieve some of the crates we used to move into the warship… Silver, do me a favor and see if you can't borrow a few of the drones. They'll either accept or refuse, don't worry if you can't get any help," Renegade stated, looking down at the youngling. Dunestar watched the emotions that flitted across her faceplate and felt a little badly for her. She was not good at approaching strange mechs.

"Can't someone else do it?" Quicksilver asked and it took a toll on her to ask it. Her wings dropped precariously low and she backed a step away from Renegade.

"No, youngling, if you're going to live aboard this ship, you're going to have to learn to deal with those you do not know," Renegade stated gently, "None of the drones will hurt you. You have Dunestar's private communications link, in case you feel threatened."

"…Okay," Quicksilver's voice was softer than normal and Dunestar had to strain her audios to hear her. She turned and walked away, looking back at them several times before reaching a corner and turning it.

When Dunestar turned back toward Renegade, she smiled. He was still staring after the youngling femme, as though he could see her and make certain she was indeed safe.

"Here, you'll need him if you want to figure out what is to be kept and what is to be tossed in the scrap pile," Dunestar stated, handing Wildcharger over to Renegade. Renegade looked down at her and took Wildcharger before being handed Windsplitter as well. Dunestar and Cascade made their way toward the lift that would take them back down one level.

"Do you think that was wise on Rene's part? Sending Silver to get the drones by herself like that?" Cascade asked Dunetar as soon as they stepped out of the lift and turned toward the docking bay and cargo holds.

"…I believe so. She needs to start, if you'll excuse the pun, spreading her wings a little," Dunestar said, her own wings twitching a little at the thought of how afraid Silver most likely was.

"I know, but… so soon after we joined the crew? Silver doesn't even trust Rene completely, slag, I don't think she trusts me completely," Cascade stated, running a servo over the back of his neck plating.

"She doesn't trust Rene at all, Cas… she barely knows him, but she's knows he's in charge and she respects him," Dunestar said, "As to you, she'll get more comfortable with you as time goes on… you could always make her mad and then she'll really show you who she is."

"No thanks, seeing her stand between Megatron's cannon and Reclaimer's helm was enough for me," Cascade vented a sigh, "I wish I understood that bond. He treated her like scrap during training and she's still attached to him."

"He was her safety net for so long, I doubt she'll cut that bond any time soon, but there is a chance either you or Rene will take the place of a safety net for her," Dunestar stated with conviction, "All she needs is to be shown that you two can be trusted and that you'll keep her safe without causing her any harm."

"Where is she from?" Cascade asked and Dunestar looked at him, dumbfounded, "I know, sudden change of topic."

"I don't know where she's from originally… she never told me. I know a lot about her past and her fears, but she's always refused to tell me where she was created or even where her family lived before she ran away," Dunestar responded with a shrug, "She's very private about it."

"I just hope, if we go to wherever she's from, she's aware that she can tell us so we can keep her safe," Cascade vented a sigh before falling silent for the rest of the journey.

Silently, Dunestar agreed. She hoped that, at the very least, Quicksilver's friendship with Duskwalker would help the femme reveal some of her scars and past. And, possibly, where she came from.


	25. Chapter 25

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Pushing her nervousness back as she shuttered her optics and vented air before pulling it back into her body to calm herself, Quicksilver unshuttered her optics and looked at the drone standing near a storage area. He was lean and tall, his visor-like optic flashing slightly as he worked internally on something. There was nothing malicious about him. In fact, he seemed to be one of the slower drones she had seen since moving aboard the warship. She was quite sure he'd never assisted Cascade in the residence, as she didn't recognize the damage on his armor, not did she recognize the rust spots. Most of the other drones seemed to take decent care of themselves, but he didn't seem too concerned about it.

Slowly, her courage worked its way up to a suitable level, and pushing herself away from the wall, Quicksilver stepped into the corridor properly. However, when the drone's helm swung her way and his optic focused, she squeaked a little and moved back into the shadows, hiding. Her reaction seemed to garner his attention far more than her simple presence and he moved so that his backstrut was perfectly straight. Still there was nothing menacing in his stance. Peeking around the corner of the connecting corridor, Quicksilver watched him for a few more breems.

When she did not emerge on her own, the drone tilted his helm to the side and spoke to her in a soft, soprano voice, "Little one, are you okay?"

He did not move toward her nor did he move away. Stepping around the connection in the two corridors, Quicksilver fiddled with her fingers before pulling in a large amount of air and speaking in a quick, hard to understand manner.

The mech looked at her in shock. It was surprising to Quicksilver how easy his emotional reactions were to read when he had not faceplate to reveal them.

"I apologize, but I have no idea what you just said," the mech stated, waving a servo before himself, lowering it to his side after he was done speaking.

As she vented air and tried to start again, a second, higher voice interrupted her and she yelped as a second drone appeared from, seemingly, nowhere.

"OH! One of the sparklings, isn't she so cute?!" this drone seemed to have an issue with excitement and his comrade firmly planted his servo onto his own faceplate and shock his helm.

"D33, really, must you act in such a manner? And can you not tell that she is the youngling, not one of the sparklings?" the mech Quicksivler had been attempting to approach demanded of the newcomer.

"Oh, well, they are all very young and precious… what is it you need, sweetie?" D33 asked, his voice going higher, if that was possible and a small thread of irritation at being treated like a sparkling no older than Windsplitter made it's way through Quicksilver's spark and into her processor.

Crossing her arms over her chestplating, she glowered at the offending drone. Before she could react, however, the other one reached over and clamped a servo over the lower front half of his comrade's helm and looked over at her calmly.

"Now, you wished to ask me a question, what was it?" the first drone sounded completely calm, reminding her of Renegade.

"…Renegade is requesting the assistance of a few drones in helping to move Wildcharger's things to his new quarters," Quicksilver managed to say it sedately. It seemed being angry helped her calm down… as odd as that was to imagine.

"Understood, we'll assist and I have another friend I can ask to join us," the mech nodded, releasing D33's helm, "I am Falsetto, this is D33."

Without really thinking, Quicksilver blurted out a question that she would have considered rude at any other time, "How come some of you have normal designations, but others don't?" 

Falsetto looked at her for a moment and Quicksilver got a sense that he was humored by her question, when he spoke, his tone boistered that belief, "Because some of us prefer to have a designation as opposed to a number, contrary to popular belief, we are not subjugated slaves."

"Oh, sorry, that was rude," Quicksilver apologized, feeling sheepish about asking.

"Don't worry about it, I know we are different from you in some ways, but for the most part, we're very much so alike," Falsetto responded, turning and walking toward her. D33 followed, if he had a faceplate, he'd be beaming.

"Wildcharger's quarters are probably quite the mess, we've never really watched him and there was never any requirement for him to keep his quarters neat and tidy. I mean, it's not like any of us ever went in there, except to tell him he needed to go do something or that he was in trouble and place him in there. He was actually a pretty good mechling at first, then he started getting into trouble and even Breakdown was getting frustrated with him, but now it seems that he's starting to learn to behave and be respectful of his elders. This Renegade mech must be a really good mech cause I've never seen Wildcharger behave like that. He's always getting into trouble by playing pranks. The last prank he played was on Knockout. Primus was the medic mad, never dump oil on his tools…" D33 kept up the one-sided conversation as Quicksilver turned and followed the two of them toward Wildcharger's quarters.

As he walked past her, Falsetto shrugged his shoulders as though to say, 'there's nothing we can do about him.'

"Oh and this must be the amazing Renegade. Hello, I'm D33," D33 took Renegade's servo and shook it vigorously, finally being forced to stop when Renegade pulled his servo back.

Setting a servo to her faceplate, Quicksilver rubbed it up and down, trying to drown out every word that she had just been put through hearing along their path back to the messy compartment. Looking at Renegade from beneath her servo, she scowled slightly at the amused look he was giving her.

"D33, be quiet," Falsetto ordered, successfully putting an end to the mech's endless prattle, "Renegade, we are here to assist you. There is a third coming, however he has been held up by Commander Starscream."

"That is fine, as you can see, we have quite the mess on our hands," Renegade stated, indicating the compartment in question.

"We suspected as much, do you have crates or anything haul it in?" Falsetto asked, stopping short when Cascade appeared from around a corner, carrying a stack of three crates on each shoulder.

Squealing in excitement, Windsplitter dashed away from Renegade and ran to her creator's approaching form. With all optics watching, Cascade performed a balancing act that had a number of vents expelling air in admiration. By the time he was done, Windsplitter was sitting behind his neckplating, holding onto his helm, the stacks of crates quivering with each movement on either side of her.

Behind him, Dunestar watched the precariously positioned crates with a wary optic. In her arms, she carried two crates, one of which Quicksilver recognized as coming from her compartment and an irrational fear trespassed into her spark. Scooting back slightly so that she was a little further away, she watched silently.

"Quicksilver brought us a couple of strong, able mechs to assist," Renegade announced and both Cascade and Dunestar offered her smiles of approval.

"I didn't do that much," Quicksilver quickly pointed out. Falsetto had simply agreed and dragged D33 along for the ride.

"You faced your fears, that's doing far more than you know, Silver," Dunestar said, "I hope you don't mind, I had to take one of your crates."

"Uh, no, it's find, Dune," Quicksilver shook her helm, watching as Cascade managed to extricate himself from the six crates and Windsplitter at the same time.

"Everything is in two piles so far, keep and throw… the throw pile is a lot bigger than the keep pile," Renegade stated, indicating the compartment behind him. Quicksilver watched as Cascade looked inside and made that curious, high-pitched noise he often did when he was either impressed or in utter disbelief.

"I'll say… we'll need to make at least five trips to get rid of all that," Cascade pointed out, looking over at the two drones, "One of you can help me with that. We'll let the lovers handle the stuff the mechling's hanging onto."

Renegade and Dunestar exchanged glances at the 'lovers' term, but neither honored it with a response. At least not a verbal response. As Dunestar was walking past Cascade, she clapped him on the back. From the wince Cascade displayed, Quicksilver had a feeling it was a little harder than necessary.

"Primus femme, what were you built for? Heavy lifting?" Cascade teased, rubbing at the spot as though it still hurt.

"Hey! Don't you hurt my dad!" Windsplitter scolded, glowering up at Dunestar.

All of the adults looked down at her in utter surprise and Cascade knelt down, "What did you just call me?"

His voice was filled with uncertainty and it confused Windsplitter a little, but she still repeated it, "I called you dad… like Dusky does Rene… is that okay?"

"It's wonderful, sweetspark," Cascade pulled her into a tight hug and settled his lip plates against her helm as he held her tightly.

The sweet moment was completely ruined when D33 let out the same shrill sound he'd released at the sight of Quicksilver, "Ohh, that's so sweet! What an adorable pair… I gotta take an image of this, so you two can have it forever and never forget this moment. Hold on, there we go. I'll make sure to give you a copy on a data disc. I know how hard it is to find cute images in the Decepticon ranks, I mean, we're not supposed to get all warm and fuzzy about anything, we're all supposed to be cold and calculating, but I love it when mechs and femmes are sweet to one another."

Falsetto drew back his servo and smacked D33 on the back of the helm before venting a sigh and speaking, plainly and perfectly calmly, "Shut up you fritzing idiot and help Cascade with the garbage."

"Yes Falsetto," D33 whimpered slightly but his mood lightened perceptibly when Wildcharger exited the doorway and grinned up at him.

"I thought I heard you out here, come on, we're gonna need your help," Wildcharger reached up and grabbed D33's servo, dragging him into the compartment amidst a stream of conversation.

"You hit him," Duskwalker's tiny voice came out of the space behind Renegade's neckplating and Quicksilver searched for her, to no avail.

"Unfortunately, yes. At times it is required to remind him that speaking thusly is not always welcome. Do not worry, little one, I do not go around striking others without reason," Falsetto reassured her, "And I would never even consider striking one of you… I prefer my spark chamber intact."

"Wise mech," Renegade stated with a grim smile, "Tell me, what is your designation?"

"Falsetto," Falsetto answered simply, taking one of the crates set down by Cascade and entering the compartment.

Quicksilver watched him, keeping her distance from the others, but when her gaze was caught by Renegade, she opened her mouth to ask him the question that had been eating away at her ever since the end of the sparring match. When she closed her mouth once more, Renegade set the crate he had lifted aside and approached her, keeping a decent distance so that she could move away if she wanted to.

"You look as though you have a question for me, youngling," Renegade stated. He watched her closely, giving her the chance to make her decision on her own.

"I… I was wondering… back in the training center," Quicksilver stuttered, uncertain how to phrase the question without sounding rude, demanding, or as though she had been eavesdropping. Of those three, eavesdropping was the worst disobedience she could imagine. If she had been caught doing so, her creator would have knocked her about the helm before sending her to her quarters without any energon for a few days. But that was a long time ago and Renegade, as big and burly as he was, was not Hardcore.

"Yes," Renegade gave her the verbal nudge as Duskwalker emerged from behind his neckplating.

"You were talking with Dreadwing…I wasn't listening in, but I… got the feeling that it," Quicksilver continued to struggle, hating herself for not being confident that she could freely ask Renegade a question the way she could Searazor or Dunestar.

"That it was about you?" Renegade asked gently, his gaze was soft and his tone gentle. Quicksilver got the feeling that he would patiently wait her out well into the dark cycle.

"Yes… was it?" Quicksilver vented a sigh, feeling silly that it had taken her that long to ask that question.

"Yes, it was," Renegade responded simply.

"But, why?" Quicksilver pushed a little further, curiosity and fear driving her on. If she had caught the optic of one of the command crew, she had a great deal to worry about, or so it seemed. Why else had they been so serious?

"Because Dreadwing would like to become your mentor and train you," Renegade answered and he watched her closely.

She didn't disappoint him in an emotional reaction as her processor was assaulted by multiple emotions at once. Between the fear, worry, panic, and uncertainty there was a distinct feeling of curiosity and slight pride. He'd seen something in her that had made him want to take on the responsibility of training her. What it was, she could not fathom, she was not the toughest built of femmes and she most certainly was not the strongest or smartest.

"Easy there, I'm not going to let him train you alone right away. Cascade or I will be there with you," Renegade said, reaching out a servo to settle onto her shoulder armor. He stopped himself and placed it back down at his side.

"Why… why would he want to train me?" Quicksilver asked and Renegade knelt down, wincing at a squeak from his knee joints.

"I can't tell you that, you'll have to ask Dreadwing," Renegade stated, looking at her square in the optic, "But I want you to understand that, no matter what, I will not allow anyone to harm you. Under no circumstances is he to lay a finger on you. If he does, tell me and I will handle it."

"I know," Quicksilver nodded and she was being completely honest. If there was one thing Renegade had insisted upon since the day she had, inadvertently, met him, it was that no one would hurt her in his presence.

"Good, now," Renegade said, cringing once more as he stood, "Let's get this mess cleaned up. You four are going to take a stasis nap and then do a few lessons before free time." 

Quicksilver did balk at that, "I don't think I need to be taking a nap."

Hearing herself say it, Quicksilver cowered slightly until a light chuckle escaped Renegade. Then she looked up at him and waited.

Looking back down at her, Renegade offered her an amused smile, "We'll see after we take care of this mess. If you still don't feel the need for it, then you'll not have to. The sparklings will, however."

Completely clearing and cleaning out the mess in Wildcharger's old compartment took several more hours, even with the added help of a third drone named Stormwall,. And each and every member of the group was exhausted by the end of it. Even D33 was silent as he lifted the last of the loads headed for the scrap shoot. Leaning against the wall, Quicksilver sank to the decking, looking over as Duskwalker approached her, her tail dragging on the floor. She flopped down beside her and laid her head upon Quicksilver's hip armor, venting a yawn. The other two joined them, settling down on Quicksilver's other side and leaning against her heavily.

Heavy footsteps alerted them to a new presence and Duskwalker suddenly disappeared behind Quicksilver. Not that Quicksilver felt any more secure in being seen by the large Decepticon leader than Duskwalker did.

However, he merely glanced down at them before walking past. Not a word was spoken, though he had taken note of what was happening, Quicksilver was sure. Duskwalker reappeared and crawled up into Quicksilver's lap, venting air and drawing it in hard. Setting a servo onto Duskwalker's small form, Quicksilver tried to calm her, but had little success and the moment Renegade appeared, Duskwalker ran to him, climbing his armor easily and disappearing into the hiding place in his chest plating. He did not argue with her or ask her what was wrong. Though he did give Quicksilver a curious look.

All Quicksilver could do was offer him a small shrug in answer. She didn't know what had upset the tiny femling any more than he did.

"I believe, we are done… Falsetto, thank you for your assistance, please thank D33 and Stormwall as well," Renegade stated, gripping Falsetto's lower arm plating in a friendly manner. Falsetto did the same before releasing him and waving to the others. Quicksilver watched him go, offering him a small wave in return.

"Let's go before we have two cranky sparklings and an equally cranky youngling to deal with," Dunestar groaned, stretching her back.

Huffing a little bit of air from her vents, Quicksilver scowled at her before standing up and dusting herself off. Both Wildcharger and Windsplitter looked up at her in surprise as they found themselves lying on the decking instead of halfway in her lap.

"Already sounds as though the youngling is there," Cascade commented, scooping Windsplitter up as he balanced the last of the crates.

"Hm hm," Dunestar agreed, "She doesn't handle being tired very well."

"Would you two stop picking on me?" Quicksilver asked, feeling like stomping her ped. The whine in her voice stopped her short of that and she set her fingers to the angled edge of her helm that hung between her optics, releasing air and pulling it back in to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry… I guess Renegade's right, I do need to rest," Quicksilver admitted sullenly.

"Thank you for apologizing, now let's go… I think I need a stasis nap too," Dunestar stated in all seriousness.

"Sounds like a plan," Cascade agreed.

"Instead of talking about, then I would recommend you all get moving ," Renegade stated gruffly, picking Wildcharger up and holding him close to his chestplating. The mechling curled into him and vented a soft sigh.

Jarring awake from stasis was an unpleasant experience, one that Quicksilver was far too accustomed to. Not for the first time, she wished she was more normal and did not have nightmares. She wondered if there was anything Knockout could do to repair her systems in that regard. Something that caused her to go into stasis and have all of the systems shut down properly, including her memory retrieval system.

How it would feel to recharge completely. She had to wonder at times.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the berth, she felt her wings shift at the movement. There were times she thanked Aero fervently for performing so many upgrades to her body. One of which was to give her wings far more movement by reattaching them via a ball and joint system. Each wing could move independently in any direction as well as shift whenever she needed to sit down, bend over, or fit through a tight space. It had also allowed for the room necessary for her thrusters to rise out of her back so she could take flight without the aid of transforming.

These thoughts reminded her of the memory nightmare that had brought her out of recharge and shivering, she wrapped her arms about herself tightly. When that did not work, she slid off of the berth's surface and moved toward the door into the common area. Opening it just far enough that she could hear and see what was going on beyond her compartment, she waited. There were the muffled sounds of conversation and she vented a sigh. It had not been very long since she had been sent to her berth, along with the sparklings, and she doubted any of the gathered adults would be impressed if she came out and announced that she was done recharging. But she didn't want to be inside her compartment either. After a nightmare, she never wanted to be in the same space as she experienced it in. it was just a weird habit she had formed after taking up residence on the colony world.

'Now what?' Quicksilver asked herself as she allowed the door to slide shut and looked back into her messy compartment, 'Suppose I can finish cleaning up in here… don't want to wind up on restriction for a month.' Windsplitter's announcement had surprised her, especially after she had made the connection between Wildcharger's messy former quarters and her own current ones.

Settling into rearranging and setting out her belongings, Quicksilver focused in and forgot about the time. Her processor dredged up old memories she preferred not to remember, but had no choice about and she felt herself going back in time with each one…

"Quicksilver, what do you think you're doing?"

Turning from the window, Quicksilver cowered, looking up into the faceplate of her angry femme creator, Skyshot. It had been only cycles or days as the Alterians called them, since they had arrived on Altera and already she had managed to get into more trouble than she had her entire life aboard the Harbinger.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I heard a noise and got scared, but then I realized it was coming from outside," Quicksilver explained, crying out when Skyshot reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her toward her.

Once they were closer together and Skyshot had knelt down, her gaze softened and she vented a soft sigh, "I'm sorry you got scared, but you're not supposed to be out of your berth during the dark cycle, you know that. That is not a new rule, little one. What would you have done, had it been Hardcore who found you?"

Hardcore was the mech half of her creators and Quicksilver had long ago decided he hated her. No matter what she did, no matter the reason, he insisted on punishing her severely and never showed remorse in doing so.

"I'm sorry, mama, I won't do it again," Quicksilver cried, leaning against Skyshot's armor. Skyshot did not envelope her in an embrace, nor did she set her cheekplating against the top of Quicksilver's helm, instead she pushed her away and pointed at the berth.

"Go on now, back into your berth."

Quicksilver looked over at the berth through teary optics and nodded, turning and walking away. When she reached it, she climbed the ladder that had been set into the side of the tall structure and lay down. Her tiny form fit into one corner of the massive platuea and she always felt small in that space.

"Now, do not move again, or I will have to punish you," Skyshot reminded and Quicksilver whimpered slightly before responding.

"Yes ma'am," the door closed before it was even completely out of her vocodor and she found herself in the darkness, all alone again. She had not been completely honest with her mother. It had not been a noise that had woken her and scared her. It had been something else. A memory that had come screaming out of the past, terrorizing her while she was in stasis. The fear was still clinging to her spark and she didn' t know how to get rid of it. Tailspin, the medic that had created her shell and placed her inside of it, had never mentioned anything about such an abnormality. Part of her young processor wondered if it wasn't something fatal. Maybe then, in the Well of Allsparks, she could get some peace. But there was more to it than that and she wanted to learn about it, even if it meant sneaking out again to see Analong, the Alterian who served as the medic for the colony.

That dark cycle or night passed slowly. Stasis never did return and by the time the twin suns rose, she was exhausted, grumpy, and completely at odds with herself. Unfortunately, it was Hardcore who came to rouse her from stasis.

"Get up, runt, your energon is waiting and then you have chores to do before you do your lessons," Hardcore snarled from the doorway. When she did not instantly move, he crossed the distance easily and dragged her over, dropping her from the berth. She hit the floor hard enough to make her yelp and wince as her arm sent pains into her processor.

Due to her lack of recharge, her temper flared and she got to her pedes unsteadily, holding her arm tightly against her abdominal plating, glaring up at the big dark mech. His red optics returned the glare balefully and a savage grin graced his lip plates as he moved to stand directly in front of her.

"Have something to say, brat?" Hardcore demanded, looking down from his towering height. The armor on his chestplating was smooth enough that she could clearly see his scarred faceplate, the red optics sitting above his sneering lipplates, but below the harsh lines of his upper helm. All of his amor was designed to intimidate as well as protect him.

On a normal day, Quicksilver would answer him politely with a simple no sir. But this was not a normal day. She had been woken by a strange phenomenon in the middle of the dark cycle, been scolded by her femme creator, and then dropped from her berth in a manner that had caused her pain. This was not a cycle that she cared to repeat, and yet, there was something about the way he was glaring at her, daring her to say something besides the normal response.

"I hate you," Quicksilver uttered the words in a softly angry tone and Hardcore made a big show of not hearing her.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, you're going to have to speak up, sweetspark," Hardcore sneered, turing the endearing term into anything but endearing.

"I hate you," Quicksilver ground out in a rougher voice and then, for no apparent reason other than she had fritzed, she started repeating it like an epitaph, louder and louder, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE you, I HATE YOU!"

On the last 'you' his servo struck out and she was sent to the floor, her processor reeling from the strike across her faceplate. Even as the tears of coolant began to fall, she glowered up at him and spat it out one last time, adding the required 'sir' at the end. This sent Hardcore into a rage. All she could coherently remember from the punishment was copious amounts of pain, particularly in her wings. A weak point for all flyers. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the clinic, Analong hovering over her, moving urgently to put her back into stasis before the pain could fully register.

That had been the first time Hardcore had nearly deactivated her. For nothing more than speaking the truth.

Shaking slightly, Quicksilver started to reemerge from the memory, her body stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. That was the first thing she noticed, the next was the sense that there was a presence nearby and she looked to her right numbly. Renegade was kneeling beside her, his optics focused on her, concern edging every feature of his faceplate, and his mouthplates set in a grim line of worry.

"Rene… Renegade?" Quicksilver looked at him, shaking her helm slightly before shuddering and gripping her arm automatically at a remembered pain.

Before she could respond, Renegade was moving and had gripped her arm gently, running his fingers over it in concern. When he found nothing wrong, he set it back down against her body and looked her in the optics.

"Are you feeling all right?" Renegade asked, his voice filled with worry and Quicksilver felt a pang of guilt.

"Yes… I guess I just got so preoccupied with…" memories was the words she was going to say, but thought better of it, "what I was doing that I didn't realize you were there."

A glance at Renegade's gaze told her he didn't believe a word of it. But he let it drop and simply offered her slight smile.

"I think you can join us in the common area until the sparklings awake. It will give you a chance to get into your lessons so the others don't bother you," Renegade suggested, standing and offering her a servo up.

Indecision plagued her processor, but in the end she set her servo, slightly shaking, into his much larger one and allowed him to assist her to her pedes. Once she was standing on her own, she slipped her servo free and waited for him to lead her from the compartment. Instead, he looked down at her with a gentle gaze.

"If anything is bothering you or hurting you, you can come to either myself of one of the others, you know that, right?" Renegade asked, "We will never get angry with you for coming to us with a problem, no matter what it is."

"I know," Quicksilver acknowledged, "but, I'm not ready yet."

She hadn't meant to say that. What was wrong with her? First she's refusing to do as he says, then she's asking him questions or questioning him, and now she was admitting that something was wrong but she just didn't want to talk about it. Something was going wrong and she didn't know what it was.

"All right," Renegade agreed, "I won't force you to talk about and neither will Dune or Cascade."

Nodding, she swiped at her faceplate, hating the weakness she felt whenever the past haunted her. Without further words or attempts at getting her to talk, Renegade turned and led her from the compartment. Dunestar and Cascade were seated in the seating area, Cascade was going over plans on a data pad while Dunestar was reading a data pad, a cube of energon at her side. Both looked up as they exited with twin looks of worry. A gesture from Renegade stemmed their questions and they merely greeted Quicksilver before returning to what they were working on or reading.

Renegade handed her a data pad, a chip already installed and she brightened considerably. It was a new lesson on cyberbiology and she looked up at him curiously.

"Knockout had a copy on servo. I got it in exchange for promising to help him with his next upgrade," Renegade explained, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Excitement flared in her spark and Quicksilver thanked him softly before finding a place beside the wall to hunker down and study. Conversation started up in the seating area, but she was too engrossed in the lesson to really notice.


	26. Chapter 26

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

After a few cycles passed, it seemed to Cascade that a routine was starting to set in. Aside from a few mishaps and some late arrivals from being free to wander the ship a little, the sparklings were taking to the new structure well. Even Windsplitter seemed to be in an acceptable mood for a change. As to the youngling, he'd never had a concern about her. Quicksilver seemed to thrive on structure, even when she lived on her own, she had a routine. The only difference was that she had to deal with others telling her what that routine was. So far she was accepting it gracefully.

"And then we all jumped up and yelled," Windsplitter's voice drew Cascade's attention and he looked about for her, finally finding her on the other side of the couch, leaning against the back, her legs spread out before her as she played with a soft toy of some kind. Cascade had never bothered to learn that much about the toys his sparkling liked. He tended to allow her to choose what she wanted and left it at that. This one, upon closer inspection, had been around far longer than the others, however.

It seemed she was talking to it, telling it some story or other. Letting it go and feeling no need to interrupt her, Cascade turned back toward the center of the seating area, looking across at Renegade.

"When do you plan upon placing the tracking devices?" Cascade asked casually, watching his friend. He knew Renegade had been working at all hours, often slinking into the residence late into the dark cycle.

"Very soon," Renegade answered before venting a heavy sigh and leaning back, "There are times I wonder just what this ship did before I came here."

"More work?" Cascade asked, a little enviously. He'd not been in high demand aboard the warship and now that they were a number of cycles into their journey, he was starting to feel the effects of being idle.

"Yes… though this you may be of assistance on," Renegade stated, leaning forward and handing Cascade the data pad he was holding.

Taking the pad, Cascade looked over the instructions and glanced up at Renegade, "A training course?"

Nodding, Renegade glanced to where Quicksilver stood with Dunestar, talking quietly about something. The youngling looked apprehensive and Cascade knew why, but was not sharing her secret. Renegade then looked to where Windsplitter was still talking with her toy before turning back to Cascade.

"The others are still taking their stasis naps," Cascade stated mildly, "And I doubt either of these two are going to bother listening in."

"Lord Megatron wants to test all of them. He also wants the course to be capable of handling adults for training," Renegade explained, holding his hands apart slightly, "I've been working on the designs since he told me about it. I have a decent amount of experience as a builder, but this is on a larger scale than I've ever done before… in all honesty, he should have gone to you for this."

"He should have come to both of us on this…" Cascade corrected slightly, furrowing his brow as he looked back to the current design Renegade had been working on, "This is going to get complicated fast. Adults, younglings, and sparklings have very different needs, abilities, and skill sets… I'll work on it and see if I can come up with a design as well, then we can take your designs and my design and see if we can't hash something out between them all."

"Agreed," Renegade looked relieved.

The older mech moved to stand and walk away, but was stopped by the sudden arrival of Quicksilver. Mixed emotions were passing over her faceplate as she glared up at Renegade. Cascade leaned back and waited to see just how she was going to handle the situation.

"Can I do something for you?" Renegade asked and Cascade noticed he glanced at Dunestar who was looking less than pleased.

"I will not allow you to place a tracking device in my armor," Quicksilver stated and Cascade got the feeling she'd been practicing saying it for quite some time. Perhaps even throughout her entire conversation with Dunestar.

"Hm," Renegade gazed down at her calmly, "I will not try to persuade you otherwise, you have a right to make that decision for yourself."

Something seemed to deflate in the youngling's body and she relaxed, looking down slightly before responding, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I do want to ask you something else, however… or perhaps suggest is a more appropriate term," Renegade stated, pausing long enough for her to look up at him apprehensively, "Would you consider a device that would act more as an emergency beacon? Something that would allow you to activate it if you are in trouble or in a situation you can not servo or is out of control."

Cascade expected her to outright refuse, but to his surprise, she considered it silently.

"I… I would like to think about it, if that's all right si… Renegade," Quicksilver answered softly.

"That's fine," Renegade reassured her as he stepped aside and allowed her to move past him. Quicksilver did so and took a seat opposite Cascade, pulling her legs up beneath her and looking anywhere but at him.

One of her hands traveled toward her mouth but she stopped herself and settled it back in her lap. A nervous habit Cascade had noticed on occasion since being in contact with her on such a permanent basis. He hated to think how she was broken of it, mentally wincing at the term broken.

The door beside Renegade and Dunestar's compartment opened and Duskwalker wandered out, venting a slight yawn and stretching as she moved. Cascade watched her for a moment, admiring the sinewy way her body moved and appreciating Renegade's craftsmanship when designing and building the shells for his sparklings. When she caught him watching, Duskwalker gave him one of her classic, toothy grins and trotted over once she noticed her creator was busy.

"Have a good nap?" Cascade asked as Duskwalker reached the seating area and climbed up to take a seat near Quicksilver.

"Yes," Duskwalker answered promptly, "Are we the only ones awake?"

Shaking his head, Cascade directed her attention behind the couch he was sitting on. Windsplitter's one-sided conversation had turned into a low-level muttering.

"Windy's been awake for a while now, but Wildcharger's still resting," Cascade stated, "What do you plan upon doing with your free time this cycle?"

"…I was hoping to go out of the residence… if that'll be okay," Duskwalker suggested, shrugging slighty as she looked at Quicksilver. The look that they exchanged between one another sent Cascade onto high alert. The two had been discussing something and making plans, what those plans were, he was not quite sure. Normally they were not the types to go in search of trouble. But even the smartest, most common sense –filled of sparklings and younglings could make poor choices.

"To do what?" Cascade asked casually.

"Explore a little," Duskwalker answered simply.

Quicksilver looked up at him and frowned slightly at the expression on his faceplate. He was sure she could tell he wasn't quite believing them. After living with and handling Windsplitter for so long, he'd come to distrust such simple answers as much as he distrusted long, drawn out, too detailed answers.

"We're not going to go and traipse about the Forbidden Zones or anything," Quicksilver snapped and Cascade looked at her with a raised brow ridge. She instantly looked away and her servo rose toward her mouth again, only to be forced back down. Something was bothering her.

"Please?" Duskwalker drew his attention and he noticed that she was standing on the edge of the couch, an imploring look in her optics. It was like looking into the faceplate of a Chartah cub… an irresistibly cute Chartah cub and Cascade ran a servo over his faceplate, chuckling.

"All right, I don't see the harm in it… you've got a tracer in your armor already and Quicksilver's not that small," Cascade stated, "We'll clear it with Renegade first though."

"Okay," Duskwalker practically purred at the quasi-permission he'd given, "Thank you Cascade."

"You're welcome," Cascade grinned and laughed again, watching as Duskwalker tapped Quicksilver lightly on the leg armor and looked at her pointedly. The confused look on the youngling's faceplate reminded him of the cycle that Renegade had found her staring at the decking of her compartment, the item they had heard hitting the hard metal and shattering laying in pieces all about her.

"…Thank you, Cascade," Quicksilver thanked him as the confusion cleared and she looked at him shyly.

"You're welcome… Silver, are you all right?" Cascade forced himself to ask the question. She was a private femme and tended to shy away from personal questions. However he got the sense that there was something troubling her deeply.

"I'm fine," Quicksilver's response was short and there was an edge to her voice. One he had not heard in a long time.

"That tone says you're not," Cascade stated, sensing more than seeing when Windsplitter wandered around the edge of the couch and climbed up beside him, her soft toy still held firmly in her hands, "I didn't push back then, but I will now. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Cascade," Quicksilver swung her legs down so that she could stand, but he wasn't going to allow her to.

He set a servo lightly to her knee plating but she reacted as though he had slammed it down and gripped. Quicksilver jerked back with a wince as one of her wings bent too far the wrong direction and then dragged her legs away from him, standing hard and fast. He was forced to lean back, otherwise she would have slammed into him.

"Just… Leave me alone!" Quicksilver shouted the last three words and a hush fell over the residence as everyone turned and stared at her. Before anyone could make a move to stop her, she ran. By the time the shock of having her yell at him subsided, Quicksilver had made her way out the door, Duskwalker right on her heels.

"What just happened?" Windsplitter asked, looking up from her toy. Even she was too stunned to respond emotionally.

"Uh… I don't know," Cascade stated, "Rene?"

"It would seem she's not been resting well," Renegade stated simply, "That was all Dusk would tell me."

"I wish she would just tell us something was wrong instead of bottling it up inside," Cascade muttered, running a servo over his faceplate before shaking his helm and pushing to his pedes.

"Dad, where are you going?" Windsplitter asked and he looked down at her. Smiling he reached down and lifted her into his arms.

"I have to work," Cascade stated, "But you can stay here with Dune."

"Okay… Dad, can I go play with Wildcharger in the corridors later?" Windsplitter asked, using her sweetest tone and he smirked at her. Her use of dad had warned him to beware of a question he'd not like. The temper tantrum would follow if his response was not to her liking.

"Not this cycle… perhaps next," Cascade stated, preparing himself for an assault on his audios. What came instead had him dumbfounded and trying very hard not to drop his jaw open.

"All right… that's what she said you'd say anyway," Windsplitter stated and Cascade stared at her as she held her toy up and stared at it, "Can I get down now?"

"Oh… uh… yes, of course, sweet spark," Cascade set her to her pedes. He remained kneeling as she wandered off in search of something to do.

"She's still acting as though that doll is a real being…" Dunestar commented as she looked away from the door Quicksilver and Duskwalker had exited, "I had hoped she would end that with other sparklings around to play with."

Venting a sigh, Cascade stood and looked after Windsplitter as she slipped beneath the workstation and pulled a puzzle that had found its way under there toward herself. The doll, as Dunestar had called it, sat against one of the table legs, it's heavy helm flopped down so that it appeared its chinplates were resting on its chest.

"I'm afraid it will take more than sparklings to stop that behavior… she's done it ever since Winds…" Cascade couldn't say it this cycle as he felt a jar of pain in his spark. He looked away and vented another sighing, feeling as though that was all he'd been doing since joining the warship.

"Should we go and check on those two?" Cascade asked, indicating the door. Renegade looked up at him and seemed to consider for a moment before shaking his helm slightly.

"No, let them be for the time being," Renegade's gaze turned back to his pad as he spoke, "There's a possibility Dusk can get Quicksilver to open up where we've failed."

"Very well… then I suppose I will start working on these designs. I trust you have the dimensions of the training center?" Cascade asked, waiting. Whenever it became emotional, sometimes it was better to focus on nonemotional, straight-forward tasks.

"Yes… though you can find them in the ship's computer," Renegade stated, smirking slightly when he looked at Cascade. His green optics were twinkling and Cascade scowled. He'd forgotten he had a computer console in his compartment, attached to the main computer core.

"Oh hush you old bucket of bolts," Cascade ordered, "At least I didn't forget where I recharge."

"One time," Renegade stated, holding up a finger, "I go to Naomi one time to recharge because you're in here having some sort of party late into the dark cycle, and I never hear the end of it."

"Party? I was chasing sparklings around, trying to get them into recharge… the only one who didn't argue was Dusk and I think that was because she passed out before she could," Cascade growled right back, "By the Allspark, you could have come and assisted me."

"You wanted to watch them by yourself, so we let you. Fighting to get them into their berths is part of that responsibility," Renegade stated, his optics were still twinkling slightly. Slag the old mech, he was even starting to make Cascade smile slightly, which made him scowl more.

"Abandoned me is more like it," Cascade continued, trying very hard to look angry. It had been only two cycles previous. Renegade had been in meetings all day long while Cascade had assisted in other matters. Dunestar had been left alone with the sparklings. They had been calm and relaxed when the two mechs had walked thorugh the door and Cascade had made the mistake of thinking it would be easy to keep them that way. He'd suggested Dunestar and Renegade go to Naomi to have some peace and quiet and actually spend a cycle alone. Renegade had hedged and tried to convince him that it was not the wisest move, so early into the journey. He'd gone so far as to suggest it would be better to wait a number of months before any of them be left completely alone with the sparklings. Of course, Cascade's personality matrix did not allow for such suggestions and he'd balked. Reminding Renegade that Dunestar had been alone with them all cycle long and that they were behaving perfectly for her, so what would be the difference. He'd believed that the only one he may have issues with was his own sparkling.

He'd been wrong. As soon as Renegade gave in and convinced Dunestar to go with him, the femme had been trying very hard to say something to Cascade, which he later learned was something he should have hear, the sparklings had all fritzed. It may not have been that soon afterwards, but he had managed to take a seat and looked at Quicksilver, who, at the time had returned the look with a knowing expression. Before he could ask her what the look was all about, the youngling had lifted a servo and counted down from three with her fingers silently. As soon as her last finger was down, an audio-splitting scream split the air and Cascade had realized his doom even as the youngling smirked, relaxed a little more, and dove right back into her novel. She was going to be of no help for the next half a cycle.

"You were adamant. I decided the only way to show you that it's not all fun and games was to leave you to it," Renegade chuckled, holding a servo up to ward off Cascade, "You wanted to take care of them alone and we let you."

"And, don't worry, Silver was giving me reports every so often. If there had been any serious issues, we'd have returned," Dunestar stated calmly, though her lipplates were twitching.

"Siilver was… I asked that femme to help me over and over again and she seemed to ignore me," Cascade growled, "I was about to tell her to go to her compartment if she couldn't be bothered to assist me."

"When she got up and grabbed Wildcharger," Dunestar stated, "We told her to let you be until you seemed to be on the brink of a breakdown… or in her estimation about to lose your temper. It took a lot of convincing on my part to keep her from jumping in right away. She didn't want to raise your ire and was afraid that you might react to her inactivity poorly. Not that she said as much, but I know her well enough to know how she was feeling at that moment. I had to threaten her with sparksitting duties to keep her still."

"Fine, fine, you taught me a lesson, I get it," Cascade allowed the scowl to melt and grinned up at his only two friends. He'd had numerous acquaintances in his lifetime, but no one he truly considered a friend until he'd met Renegade ahd then, developed a closer relationship with Dunestar as a result of that friendship.

"That was not truly my intention. I had hoped to be wrong and that they would all behave like little angels for you," Renegade stated. Some of the things he said confused Cascade, but he let them go. The mech was his senior by several generations and had seen and learned more than Cascade had hopes to, if he wanted to use obscure references, let him.

"Unfortunately, they did not," Cascade chuckled, "I will be glad to allow Dune to watch them all by herself whenever she so chooses. I pass that honor onto you and you alone."

"How sweet of you, but thank you for thinking of us anyway, it was nice to be alone," Dunestar stated.

"Never mind all that," Cascade said, waving her off in embarrassment, "I had better get to work. See you two after a while. Rene, keep your comm open, I'm probably going to be asking a few questions."

He spoke as he walked away and Renegade's affirmative reached him as he stepped into his compartment. Venting another sigh, he smirked and chuckled again. If he ever watched those sparklings alone again, he was going to tie them all up on leashes so they couldn't run and hide every chance they got. Or he was going to threaten Quicksilver with something worse than sparksitting, whatever that could be for the femme, if she didn't help him out. The thought of Quicksilver made him stop.

He couldn't threaten her. Not after her reaction earlier from a simple question. There had been something in her gaze, a tired fear, which him bothered. Not for the first time, he was very glad Rene's little sparkling had taken a shine to the youngling. As the old mech had said, Dusk may be able to get more information out of the femme than any of them had any hope of getting.

"All we can hope for is good results," Cascade muttered, powering up his console and pulling a fresh chip from his pile of data chips, along with a new data pad and stylus. Setting up for a long cycle worth of work, Cascade pushed thoughts of Windsplitter's imaginary friend, Quicksilver's outburst, and Duskwalker's ability to convince others to talk to her out of his processor and focused. If he did well with the design and construction of the obstacle course, perhaps his skills would finally be requested by more than the drones.


	27. Chapter 27

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Quicksilver strode away from the residence, her arms wrapped around her body as she walked blindly. Dodging around drones and a few crew members, she skirted the busier areas of the deck as well as the off-limits areas before finding herself in a dead-end corridor that tended to be used as a storage area. Once she was there, she sank to the decking and ran her hands over her faceplate before leaning back against the wall and staring up into the darkness that served as a ceiling. She sat that way until the sound of soft footsteps reached her audios and, looking over, she spotted Duskwalker's brown mottled form standing at the end of the corridor. Yellow optics glowed vividly in the darkness, along with the yellow 'gems' on her shoulders. The femling tilted her head to the side in a very feline-like gesture before trotting up to Quicksilver.

"Hi," Duskwalker greeted her as though she had not just followed her all the way from the residence.

"Hi," Quicksilver greeted back, looking away and messing with the armor on her knees, "I… is Renegade mad?"

"No," Duskwalker's answer was instant and clear. Quicksilver's gaze moved back down to the tiny femme. She was not sure if she completely believed her. But she was not going to argue the point. Renegade was Duskwalker's creator and she trusted him explicitly. It was a relationship Quicksilver had no hope of ever understanding.

"Do you think Knockout will help me?" Quicksilver asked softly as she continued to stare across the corridor at the far side.

"Maybe," Duskwalker responded and Quicksliver looked down at her out of the corner of her optics. The four-legged sparkling was staring at her, watching her, studying her. And worrying about her.

"We made him pretty mad," Quicksilver added. She doubted the medic forgave and forgot very easily and she had assisted the sparklings in freeing Nahallia from the doctor's experiments.

"He's the medic, he has to help you," Duskwalker stated firmly.

"Maybe," Quicksilver repeated Duskwalker's response from earlier before returning to staring at the wall, "We're going to Altera."

"Yes," Duskwalker scooted a little closer and Quicksilvermoved so that the femling could get comfortable.

"I have bad memories of Altera," Quicksilver admitted.

"What happened?" Duskwalker leaned against her slightly and a paw was rested on her leg armor in a comforting gesture that only Duskwalker could manage.

"A lot of things," Quicksilver continued, "Things I don't want your dad to know about… or the others."

"I understand," Duskwalker kept up her end of the dialogue. It was starting to become familiar. Never had Quicksilver actually told the other about what she had gone through, but it seemed to help just to admit that something had happened.

"I know," Quicksilver answered, wiping a tear from her faceplate before going silent and contemplating what the future could possibly hold.

Over the past three cycles Renegade, Cascade, and Dunestar had been training them each early morning. Renegade focused on all of them, but Cascade tended to favor Windpslitter while Dunestar assisted her. As the only two flyers, it made sense that Dunestar would work with Quicksilver, but that didn't make her feel any better about taking Duskwalker's pseudo-mom away from her during training sessions. She tried to convince Dunestar that she didn't need the extra attention, however that never seemed to change the light-colored femme's mind. Instead, she worked with her harder and pushed her to her limits of flying in the somewhat confined space of the training center. A few times, Renegade had chided her for doing something considered dangerous in the space, but he never raised his voice nor did he threaten her. The warnings were all they appeared to be, warnings. Still, each time he scolded her, Quciksilver startled and felt like running away. But he'd always turn his attention elsewhere and Dunestar would call her back down to speak with her.

After training, they would return to the residence. All three of the sparklings always seemed to be wound up from training while Quicksilver was tired and distraught. The long dark cycles with little to no recharger were starting to catch up with her. Still, she managed to maintain a semblance of pleasant company. Renegade would servo them each their lessons for the cycle and it always seemed he would hesitate when giving Quicksilver her chip. Instead of asking her a question or prompting her in any form, he'd smile down gently and allow her to take the chip and go to a corner where she could sit on the decking. It never failed when she did this, she would end up with all of the sparklings as well. She knew the adults thought it was sweet and nice that they liked her, but there were times when she just wanted to be left alone.

Following lessons, it was naptime for the sparklings. Quicksilver tended to disappear into her compartment then, laying down and acting as though she were going to rest. Recharge never came to her during the cycle and she simply lay there, staring at the wall, trying hard not to remember. Sometimes, Duskwalker would join her and settle down on the blankets that were folded on the decking near the wall. The sparkling never bothered her and did not insist upon being on top of her, which she appreciated. Though she felt badly that she had to lay on the decking. She still had not asked her if she wanted to lay on the berth, however.

Chores were always a painful experience after the sparklings woke from stasis. Both Windsplitter and Wildcharger simply wanted to play and would, often times, get themselves into serious trouble with one adult or another. This usually ended with them screaming and throwing tantrums (it was not lost on her how closely her yelling at Cascade mirrored this behavior) and winding up with more chores to do as well as time in the corner. The latter was usually handed out by Cascade while the former was Renegade's choice. Quicksilver and Duskwalker always tried to get the chores out of the way so they could do whatever they wanted for the rest of the cycle. For Duskwalker, that tended to be her lessons while Quicksilver liked to read something for enjoyment or play a simple single-bot game. All of the games she had from Renegade were lessons in disguise, which did not bother her in the least.

Sitting up slightly from her reverie, Quicksilver's optics shot wide, "Primus, I left without doing chores." Shifting uncomfortably at the realization, her processor dredged up the memory of what her creators would have done had she had the audacity to do such a thing.

"Dad won't mind, long as we catch up tomorrow," Duskwalker assured her and Quicksilver felt a even worse for causing Duskwalker to do the same. Even when she looked down at the fang-lined smile she was receiving she had a hard time accepting the answer, but she acted as though she did.

"I hope so… I'm sure Cascade's already sore at me, I don't need Renegade to be as well… let alone Dunestar," Quicksilver stated.

"Cascade's not mad, Silver. He's just worried," Duskwalker stated with such conviction that Quicksilver actually wanted to believe she was right.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him," Quicksilver stated, "It wasn't right."

"Then apologize to him later," Duskwalker suggested, "He'll know you didn't mean it."

"But I did, Dusky," Quicksilver practically cried her name, getting to a standing position and nearly toppling the little femme in the process, "I meant every word of it. I am so tired of explaining my emotions and the reasons for my moods to everyone."

There was no response from Duskwalker as she resettled herself and watched from Quicksilver's pedes. Venting out of frustration, Quicksilver began to pace slowly. As she walked, her right servo found its way to her mouth and she bit down on her finger tips lightly with her dentals. A habit that had been ruthlessly broken by both Hardcore and Skyshot. One that was resurfacing now that she had to consider consequences as set down by another.

'Pretty soon I won't be worth a slag if this keeps up,' Quicksilver told herself while Duskwalker continued to watch her pace, 'I need to recharge… but there's no way to wear myself out the way I used to. Fraggit, I hope Knockout's not too angry with me still, I really do need his help.'

"…Let's go to the medical bay," Quicksilver suddenly stated, stooping down and lifting Duskwalker into her arms before heading out of the corridor cautiously. When she was certain there was no one around, she began to walk toward the lifts that would take them up to the next level. Technically the medical bay was within their bounds, but they were supposed to warn Renegade or one of the others if they were leaving the deck. The fact that she was not communicating her destination to one of the three adults sent Quicksilver's spark into fluttering activity. But she did not want to explain why she was going to see the medic.

"You could just tell dad about your nightmares, you know," Duskwalker suggested. It was a familiar argument. One the femling had made ever since learning of Quicksilver's nightmares two cycles previously. They had bumped into each other one dark cycle and, after Duskwalker admitting to her nightmares, Quicksilver had admitted to Duskwalker that she had nightmares on a daily basis. That cycle, they had stayed together in Quicksilver's compartment. And, as Duskwalker recharged, Quicksilver had sat and worked on her lessons for the next cycle.

"I… I don't want him to think I'm even more glitched than he already does," Quicksilver answered, setting her servo to the panel beside the lift and waiting.

"He doesn't think you're glitched," Duskwalker argued, "He knows you've been through a lot."

"I'm not normal, Dusky," Quicksilver stated, "He has to have noticed that."

"What is normal, Silver?" Duskwalker asked and Quicksilver looked down at her curiously, "Define it for me."

"Normal is being like everyone else," Quicksilver stated, "Being able to transform is normal. Holding a conversation without flinching with every movement of another's servo is normal. Being able to start a conversation without feeling like someone is going to get angry and punish you is normal… Having a family that actually wants to make sure you're safe and secure is normal."

"There is no such thing as normal. Everyone has their demons hidden away somewhere. Transforming is a biological thing for us, so… yes, I suppose you are abnormal in that regard, but you have gotten around it. There are others like you who don't do well socially. They find other things that they are good at."

"Maybe, but not like me… no one else seems to be afraid of every bot that's larger than themselves," Quicksilver stated softly as the lift door opened and she took an involuntary step back.

"Hm… you appear to be a little beyond your limits," Starscream sneered in a silky-smooth voice that passed over Quicksilver's audios with a sinister feel. Duskwalker trembled slightly and Quicksiilver held her closer, covering her as well as she could with her other arm.

"We are within our limits, Commander," Quicksilver stated in a soft, respectfut tone. She moved back a little more as he stepped out of the lift and circled around behind her.

Turning to follow him, Quicksilver tracked her movements, willing herself to keep from shaking visibly. Inside, a primitive section of her processor, one that she used to listen to quite often, screamed at her to get on the lift and away from the seeker. It seemed her spark agreed, as it was slamming into the walls of its chamber as though it wanted to free itself and get as far away as possible.

"And I'm sure your guardians know precisely where you are," Starscream suggested and he sneered openly when Quicksilver took a nervous step back.

She had not informed anyone of where she was going or why. And, currently, they were not supposed to leave the deck without prior permission. But he didn't know that. All the command crew would know was that they were not to go past the medical bay. Still, she couldn't keep herguilty conscious out of her body language. It had always been one of her downfalls.

"From that look, I'd say I should be calling your precious Renegade," Starscream stepped closer, reaching out to grip her arm, "Or, perhaps I should simply deal with you myself."

Before he could touch her, Quicksilver stepped back. She entered the lift smoothly and allowed the doors to seal shut on his scowling faceplate. The last thing she heard from him was a snapped warning and she had a feeling that Renegade would soon be seeking them out.

"Dad knows we're heading up," Duskwalker stated suddenly, as if she had read her mind.

'The bond,' the thought was unbidden as she looked down at the little femling in surprise, venting a small sigh of relief. Leaning against a wall, Quicksilver moved her arms after Duskwalker clambered back to her shoulder plating and sat down, looking up at the top of the lift where a purple light glowed softly, flickering intermittently.

"What do you think he would have done to us?" Duskwalker asked it softly and Quicksilver looked over at her. The feline features of Duskwalker's faceplate were lined with worry.

"…I don't know," Quicksilver admitted, looking away, 'And you don't want to know what he could have done had he chosen to do so.'

"I don't like him," Duskwalker announced.

"Neither do I," Quicksilver readily agreed, 'And I don't trust him as far as I can throw him.'

"He can't hurt us though," Duskwalker stated. Her tone was so self-assured that Quicksilver looked at her.

"He's more than capable of it, Dusk," Quicksilver responded.

"Dad wouldn't let him survive past a cycle if he ever hurt one of us, Silver," Duskwalker explained, "Doesn't matter who it was or who he is to Megatron."

'If it was you, I'm sure that's true… but I don't know about the rest of us,' Quicksilver kept the thought to herself and allowed Duskwalker her single-minded belief in Renegade's stoic and protective personality. There was no reason to ruin it unless something came along and stole it from her. Instead, she looked up and watched as the flickering light slowed and stopped.

"Maybe this isn't such a grand plan…" Quicksilver hedged as the doors opened to reveal the dimly lit corridor beyond. She stood where she was, staring out at the shadowy reaches. With each passing nanosecond, she imagined hands with reaching fingers moving in toward them and she shivered.

"Come on Silver, you won't know till you ask," Duskwalker prodded, "Besides, you wanted to apologize to him after helping Nahallia escape."

"I don't _want_ to apologize for that," Quicksilver stated firmly, "It's the only way he'll be helpful."

"I still don't think that's true, but if it's how you feel about it," Duskwalker stated, jumping down and landing on the lift's decking with a thump.

Watching her with curiosity, Quicksilver smiled as she transformed into her bipedal form and attempted to push her from behind. Duskwalker's little paw-like pedes slid across the decking as she put all her strength into shoving against Quicksilver's armored leg.

"Knockout's here to help, so let's go get you the help you want," Duskwalker continued to push against her and Quicksilver laughed slightly before taking a step. She made sure not to go far enough that Duskwalker hit the decking, but instead was caught against the back of her heel between the two wing-like decorations attached there.

"Okay you win," Quicksilver responded and waited as Duskwalker resituated herself and pranced out from behind her, a smug smile on her faceplate.

"Come on, I'll show you, he'll probably not even bring it up," Duskwalker stated firmly and Quicksilver vented a sigh at the surety in her tone before following her toward the medical bay.

"Hm, what can I do for the two of you?" Knockout was looking between them as though he sensed a bad omen coming his way and Quicksilver was quickly regretting her decision to allow the tiny Duskwalker to convince her to come after her second thoughts in the lift.

"Quicksilver has come to ask for some help," Duskwalker responded politely. Knockout looked down at her before turning his attention to Quicksilver.

"I'll say she needs some help, but that's nothing your creator can't handle," Knockout stated, "Though I get the sense that nothing was done about the broken lock or missing experiment."

Looking down at Duskwalker at the mention of Nahallia, Quicksilver moved her servo as if to say, 'See?'. Duskwalker vented a sigh and mouthed a silent apology. The clearing of Knockout's vocoder drew their attention back to him and Quicksilver winced slightly at the way he was standing there. He had his arms crossed, a data pad held securely in one servo, as he glared at the two of them. They'd most likely interrupted him by not calling ahead and Quicksilver was seeing her chances of assistance dwindling quickly.

"Knockout, sir, I'm sorry for releasing Nahallia," Quicksilver apologized, gritting her dental plates as she said it, 'from your oily grasp.' She resisted the urge to add the last part.

"Hm… I commend you for the attempt, however I doubt your sincerity in the matter," Knockout responded, "What is it that you need? As I'm sure you can guess, I'm rather busy at the moment."

"I… I need help with something," Quicksilver stuttered and a brow ridge went up on the red medic's faceplate.

"Yes, I believe we have established that. What is it that you require my assistance with, youngling?" Knockout asked and his stance shifted. He looked less hurried and more relaxed as he watched her silently.

"I have bad memories that interrupt my recharging and… I haven't fully recharged in a long time," Quicksilver admitted, looking away from him, knowing he was going to think her strange for it. It was abnormal.

"I can't do anything to assist you in blocking the memories," Knockout stated simply. Quicksilver's shoulders fell and she heard a slight sigh from Duskwalker. The little femme had been hoping that whatever Knockout could do for Quicksilver, he could do for her as well.

Listening as Kncokout shifted and moved about the medical bay, Quicksilver considered her options. There were very few. She could tell Renegade the truth and have to listen to him lecture her about trusting him or she could go to Dunestar and experience the exact same thing. There was also Cascade but he had too much to handle anyway with Windsplitter's strange habits. Or she could go on the way she always had. When Knockout spoke again, he startled her out of her thoughts. But what he said sent a spike of hope through her spark.

"However, I can give you this, but," Knockout started and stopped. When Quicksilver looked up at him, he was holding a small vial of a reddish liquid.

"You will have to tell Renegade what it is and he will have to administer it," Knockout finished and Quicksilver sank back into herself once more, "This is not a play thing, youngling. Too much and it could cause you to fall into stasis lock."

"What is it?" Duskwalker asked, practically breeming with curiosity.

"A serum that is injected directly into an energon tube. It will cause you to go into a deep stasis almost immediately. I typically only use it with patients that have been severely damaged and need uninterrupted recharge. However, if your nightmares are as severe as they appear to be, if I am to judge by your appearance, then you could use a few cycles of deep recharge," Knockout stated, "If you want to try it, I will return with you to the residence and explain it to Renegade."

"I…" Quicksilver didn't know what to say. She didn't want Renegade and the others to know about her problems. She didn't want to make them deal with her strange issues any more than she wanted to deal with them herself.

"Quicksilver, you can not function without recharge," Duskwalker set a servo to her leg and she looked down at her, "You snapped at Cascade and nearly did at Renegade during training this cycle."

"I know… but," Quicksilver wanted to argue, but she was right.

"Would you like to try it or not?" Knockout asked, still holding the tiny vial in his servo, "The offer will only remain until you leave this bay. I am not going to go about shoving drugs into the hands of younglings and sparklings."

"Yes… I want to… are you sure there's not a way to do it without Renegade and the others finding out?" Quicksilver asked, looking away from the dark expression she was fairly certain that would be there for questioning him.

"Other than forcing you to recharge in the medical bay so I can watch over you, no," Knockout replied, "And, before you even consider it, the answer is no. I have too much to do to spend my dark cycles sparksitting."

Any hope in that solution disappeared and Quicksilver looked down at Duskwalker again, gaining a smile from the femling. Venting yet another sigh, she looked up and locked optics with Knockout. He tilted his helm slightly to the side and she nodded after what seemed an eternity.

"Okay… I'll give it a try," Quicksilver said, running a servo up and down her arm for amoment before continuing, "But, can you give us a few breems? I… I have something else I want to do first."

Duskwalker looked up at her in curiosity and she shook her helm down at the little femme. She'd explain later. Nodding her understanding, Duskwalker transformed and climbed up to Quicksilver's shoulderplating, looking over at Knockout.

"Very well then, I will arrive at the residence in twenty breems. You had better be there, youngling," Knockout warned and Quicksilver nodded as she watched the vial disappear into his servo.

"Yes sir," Quicksilver agreed before turning and walking toward the exit. Turning back when she reached the door, she slid her glossia over her lip plates and looked over at him. Knockout was in the middle of turning back toward his workstation and stopped when he realized the door had opened but not closed. He looked up at her and waited silently.

"Thank you sir," Quicksilver thanked him and he nodded his helm before waving them out. With a slightly sheepish smile, Quicksilver turned and left, listening as the door slid shut behind them.

"Now where are we going?" Duskwalker asked and Quicksilver looked back over her shoulder before turning and heading down the corridor toward a break room she had seen while they were touring the ship. At this move, Duskwalker made a noise that could have been anything from a sound of despair to one of elation and anything in-between.

"I wanted to talk to one of the drones we met shortly after getting here something," Quicksilver answered nervously.

"But we're going out of bounds, Silver," Duskwalker warned, her yellow optics going wider than normal as she began to shake slightly.

"Not that far… if you want to go back to the residence you can, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me," Quicksilver stated sincerely, preparing to lift Duskwalker from her shoulder. However she was stopped when Duskwalker adamantly shook her helm.

"No, I'm staying. Besides, we're not doing anything wrong… are we?" Duskwalker looked over at Quicksilver and she had to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Not even close Dusky… I just want to ask Falsetto something. If we can't find him, we'll go home and wait on Knockout," Quicksilver assured her, stopping before the large door that would admit them to the break area.

"…What do we do?" Duskwalker asked, looking at the pad beside the door. It required a code for admittance and neither of them had the code. Clearly the crew had considered the possibility of unauthorized visitors.

"I… don't know," Quicksilver admitted, "Knock?"

"Okay then, so knock," Duskwalker stated, indicating the door with her paw.

Looking at her and frowning Quicksilver raised a servo to knock, only to stop her servo in mid-air. She really was not good at this. The mere image of a room full of mechs turning to look at her made her synthetic flesh crawl. And the thought that there were members of the command crew within made her even more nervous. With that thought, she lowered her servo and turned to walk away, only to have her path blocked by a yellow and black form. Stepping back with a scowl, Quicksilver looked up into the faceplate of the last flyer she wanted to see.

"Yellowjacket," Quicksilver greeted him in an acidic tone. One she reserved for those mechs she did not like but was not afraid of. She had dealt the mech a few blows in the past and doubted he'd forgotten any of them.

"It's sir, to you, youngling," Yellowjacket sneered back before looking up and around, "Why do I get the feeling you two are outside of your boundaries as set forth by that over-stuffed rock digger, Renegade?"

A small growl issued forth from Duskwalker's chest and the little femme's claws sprang out, lightly scraping Quicksilver's armor. Reaching up, she rested a servo on Duskwalker's back to calm her.

"You are no 'sir', Yellowjacket. You are a cowardly, yellow-bellied, sneak who tried to sell the sparklings to Lord Megatron as though they were nothing more than pieces of scrap," Quicksilver snapped, bearing down on the mech. He backed up a step before leaning down and getting into her faceplate.

"You little upstart, do you really think I'm afraid of the likes of you?" Yellowjacket started and Quicksilver swiftly interrupted him.

"Seems you have a short memory, 'Jacket. Last time you and I met, I busted your elbow joint in half. The colony heard you screaming about it from the clinic, no matter where they happened to be at the time," Quicksilver reminded him, failing to mention that at the time she had been panicked and had simply acted on pure instinct. The same fear was filling her spark at the moment, but she knew how to deal with it. At least, right now she did because there was a considerable amount of anger as well.

"Watch yourself, I'm your elder here and what I say…" Yellowjacket stopped mid-sentence, his jaw working as he looked behind Quicksilver.

Afraid to look behind herself, but unable to resist, Quicksilver turned slightly and immediately cowered. Turning completely, she backed away until she was a good distance behind Yellowjacket. Duskwalker began to pull air into her vents harshly and scrambled to find a hiding place, the only one she was able to find was in Quicksilver's arms, which the youngling willingly gave her by hiding her from view as well as she could. She didn't know why the femlling was so afraid of Megatron, but she didn't mind helping her hide.

"Please, enlighten us as to the importance of your words aboard this vessel," Megatron ordered, bearing down on Yellowjacket. The seeker's wings fell fast and he started to back away.

As he came closer to Quicksilver, she turned and darted away, allowing her flight instinct to take over. Before anyone seemed to take notice, they were safely ensconced in the lift, heading back to their level.

"Never again, never again, never again, never again," Duskwalker was saying it over and over again and Quicksilver looked down at her, venting harshly as her internal systems felt as though they were igniting in fire.

"What are the chances he's not going to call Renegade?" Quicksilver asked. It was a rhetorical question, but Duskwalker answered anyway.

"Zero," Duskwalker responded instantly. At least it had stopped her litany.

"I was afraid of that…" Quicksilver stated, looking up as the doors opened to reveal the corridor beyond. Or so she thought. Her optics went wide and then nearly shuttered as she looked away from Renegade's form. The big mech stood in front of the lift doors, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He said nothing. Instead, he stepped aside and moved his left arm, indicating that they should precede him down the corridor, back to the residence.

Numbly, Quicksilver did as silently ordered. She did not dare to look up at his faceplate, fearing what she would see there. Duskwalker snuggled closer to her chest armor in her arms and shivered slightly. Never had Quicksilver seen Renegade in such a state, nor had she never made him angry enough to not speak to her. Normally, by this point, he'd be scolding her.

When the silence began to wear at her too much, Quicksilver stopped and turned, looking up at his faceplate. He stopped as well and looked down at her and what she saw stopped her explainations or excuses. There was no rage in his expression, only sheer, unadulterated disappointment and, for some reason that made her feel even worse. She didn't move, starting to tremble as she fought the urge to cry. Renegade reached out and gently set his servo to her shoulder, turning her back in the proper direction and gave her a small push. Automatically, she began to walk again.

Entering the residence, all of the occupants looked up and watched as Renegade took them to Quicksilver's compartment. Once they were inside, he directed them to take a seat on the berth while he made a path to the table and leaned against it, settling in and watching them silently as Quicksilver set Duskwalker down on the berth top beside her.

"…Renegade…" Quicksilver whispered his designation and he looked at her silently, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault, it was my stupid idea."

"Silver, you gave me plenty of chances to leave," Duskwalker argued and Quicksilver looked over at her as though she were mad.

"Dusky… you only went with because you were worried," Quicksilver reminded her before looking down at her hands, "I shouldn't have dragged you along."

"You didn't drag me along, I'm your friend and friends look out for each other," Duskwalker stated firmly before turning to look at Renegade, "Right dad?"

The big mech vented a sigh and nodded, "Right Dusk, but the two of you did break the rules."

"But I told you we were going to see Knockout," Duskwalker said it softly and Quicksilver felt worse still. As far as she had been able to tell, Renegade had never had to punish Duskwalker and now, because of her, he did.

"Yes, you did, however the two of you went further than that, did you not?" Renegade asked pointedly and both nodded silently, "Why did you two venture to the break area, which is not only off-limits to you but also locked down due to the nature of the area itself?"

"…I was searching for someone," Quicksilver felt like a fool for saying it.

"May I ask who or is that a secret as well?" Renegade asked and Quicksilver looked up at the tone, blinking back tears. Renegade did not seem bothered in the least by it.

"Falsetto," Quicksilver admitted, looking down again and wrapping her arms about herself.

"Did you think to ask where he was instead of wandering the corridors?" Renegade continued and Quicksilver looked up at him, feeling cornered.

"Who would I ask? And we were not wandering, I knew where I was going, my memory is not that faulty," Quicksilver snapped, partially shuttering her optics as she looked away.

"A drone," Renegade answered easily and Quicksilver refused to look at him again.

"Duskwalker, assisting a friend and outright lying are two very different things, I expect you to," Renegade started only to have Quicksilver stop him.

"SHE didn't know," Quicksilver snarled it and slammed her hands down on the berth top, glowering at him, "I made the decision to go find Falsetto, I told her after we left the medical bay, and I chose to go to the break area so STOP blaming her for MY stupid mistakes!" Every bit of rage was spent in those three statements and she lowered her helm, not bothering to stop the tears this time. As she sat in the silence that followed her outburst, Quicksilver waited.

"Dusk, go out and join Dunestar for a moment, please," Renegade's voice was gentle as he moved and assisted his sparkling to the decking. His movements were slow and precise as he knelt down in front of Quicksilver so that he could see her faceplate. Before she could move out of his reach, he settled a servo to the back of her neck and used the thumb of the other servo to wipe the tears from her faceplate. They were simply replaced by more as she continued to sob.

"Youngling," Renegade spoke gently and she looked at him slowly, fully expecting him to tighten his grip at the back of her neck painfully or to simply strike out at her and tell her to grow up or stop her bawling. Instead, he simply looked at her before releasing the back of her neckplating.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled like that," Quicksilver apologized, wiping at her faceplate harshly before dropping her hands into her lap.

"Thank you for apologizing," Renegade stated, "I understand that you felt I was being unfair to Dusk, but she should have told me what was going on the moment she found out, little one. Regardless of how long it took you to tell her. Imagine my worry and fear when I got word from Lord Megatron that you two were near that break area."

Looking up slightly, Quicksilver opened her mouth but remained silent and clamped it shut again before looking down once more. Her hands were trembling so she knotted them together and shifted in her place.

"There is a reason there is a coded panel on that door," Renegade continued, "Quicksilver, look at me." 

It was the last order she wanted to follow, but taking in a large amount of air and steeling her nerves, she did so. Following orders was one thing she was good at. Renegade offered her a small smile and he stood up straight once more, watching her as he moved slightly and leaned back against the table again.

"The next time you want to contact a member of this ship's crew, let one of us know and we will assist you in it," Renegade stated, "I'm not going to let you off without punishment, but it won't be as severe as if this happens again. Starting next cycle, both of you are to clean the washracks and rearrange the storage areas. When those two tasks are complete, then your punishment is over. You are also restricted to the residence during your freetime until you have completed those tasks as well."

"Yes sir," Quicksilver stared at him openly. Cleaning and rearranging along with restriction was not what she had expected.

The expression on Renegade's faceplate told her that he was not surprised by her surprise, "Did you want to ask something?"

'You'll regret this Silver,' Quicksilver's inner voice warned and yet she asked anyway, "Is that all?"

Laughing, Renegade looked down at her and grinned, "Yes, that is all. Now, according to my naughty little sparkling, there is a visitor in the residence that wishes to speak with us all. Come on."

Renegade stepped aside and waited for Quicksilver to get down off the berth and walk past. Before they reached the door, Renegade stopped her with a rag before her faceplate and she took it with a nearly silent thank you. Wiping her faceplate clean, she released air through her vents and exited her compartment. Standing to the open end of the seating area was Knockout who took in her appearance and Renegade's presence with curiosity.

"I've come to speak with your guardian regarding our earlier conversation," Knockout directed his words to Quicksilver, "That is, if you are all right to do it right now."

Nodding at him, Quicksilver walked away from Renegade and took a seat at the end of the couch that Dunestar and Duskwalker sat upon. Cascade stepped out of his compartment and looked around in a tired and dazed manner before focusing on Renegade who shrugged. All of this, Quicksilver caught out of the peripheral of her optics.

"Earlier this cycle, Quicksilver approached me with a question… one that she has not put forth to any of you, I'd wager," Knockout stated pointedly before holding up the vial he had shown Quicksilver and Duskwalker earlier, "this is a serum that will put any mech or femme into a deep state of stasis. I typically use it on victims of the most severe wounds, however I believe it may help her as well, when given in a supervised manner."

"Hold on there doc… why would Silver need something so potent?" Cascade interrupted and Knockout frowned deeply at him.

"I was getting to that part," Knockout stated, "Your darling youngling there suffers from nightmares. Chronic ones by the sound of it."

All optics turned to Quicksilver and she felt like shrinking to the size of a small organic rodent and disappearing from view. It was either that or admitting she had a problem to them all as though this were some sort of intervention. Which, in a way, she supposed it was.

"Nightmares?" Renegade asked, leaning down on the back of the couch, "I've seen no signs of them."

"What? Did you expect her to come to you with them the way your sparkling would?" Knockout asked, directing a servo to Quicksilver, "I barely know her and I am aware of the fact that she would rather suffer through too little recharge than to admit to them. She nearly spazzed when I told her I had to come to you with this."

Curling up into a ball and trying very hard not to look at anyone, Quicksilver stared at the decking directly in front of the couch across from her. No one sat there, so at least she didn't have to stare at one of the bots that shared the residence with her.

"Very well, how are we to use this medication of yours?" Renegade vented a sigh and stood up straight, approaching Knockout.

"I'll show you the amount to give her. I recommend only two doses within a period of seven to ten cycles. This medicine does not exit the body right away nor is it completely absorbed. She may be groggy the next cycle and possibly unresponsive for over a standard dark cycle," Knockout stated and Quicksilver understood more as to why he wanted to speak with one of the adults about it, "I would prefer if she were able to go to one of you and accept that it was just a bad memory resurfacing, however, until then, this is the best I can do."

"I understand… I do not like the idea of medicating her," Renegade agreed, looking over at her and she looked away. That had been one of the reasons she had not wanted to tell him about it.

"Here, let me show you how much. Too little is preferable to too much. If given too much of this, a patient can go into stasis lock," Knockout continued to explain and Quicksilver zoned out, trying hard to take herself away from the mess she had created.

"Silver," what seemed like hours later, Dunestar's voice broke through her thoughts and Quicksilver looked up at her slowly. The femme's silver optics were narrowed in worry until she looked at her and then they broadened and she smiled gently.

"We're going to forgo the medicine this dark cycle," Dunestar stated, stopping her impending argument with a finger before her lip plates, "You are emotionally exhausted. Knockout agreed with this assessment. If you wake during the cycle, call me and don't feel like you're being rude. If I had known you were going through this, I'd have stayed up the last several cycles and waited for you."

"You don't have to do that," Quicksilver mumbled into her arms, "I'll be fine."

"As that may be, I still want you to contact me," Dunestar stated seriously, "Now, it's time for you to get into your berth. Come along."

Quicksilver watched her for a moment before disentangling herself from her arms and getting to her pedes. An old habit when she knew she was in trouble was to skirt around the adult with her and she proceeded to do so by going around the nearer end of the couch and heading for her compartment before Dunestar was able to catch up. The older femme reached her door as it slid shut and Quicksilver move to her berth, lying down and curling into a ball on her side. By the time Dunestar entered, she was half into recharge.

A gentle servo stroked her upper arm and she shuttered her optics further as a shudder ran through her body. At the feeling of the shudder, Dunestar's servo disappeared and a soft exhalation of air followed closely there after before a whisper reached her audios, "Goodnight Silver… remember to wake me if you have a nightmare."

Following this order, Dunestar left and Quicksilver sat up, shivering once again. Regardless of what the others thought, she had no intentions of calling out for help. Nothing had changed that much. Waking someone from a deep recharge just because she was scared would most likely end in much the same way. No matter what they insisted. There had been a time when she would have thought otherwise, but Skyshot had proven that belief wrong.

By the middle of the dark cycle, Quicksilver was sitting in her compartment, her helm in her servos as she pulled air into her vents and released it slowly while her spark settled back into a more normal pattern. She could not remember the nightmare, which she was grateful for, however she felt ever after-effect as though it were the first time. Still, she looked up at her door and shook. A small urging echoed at the back of her processor, telling her that it was safe to go to Dunestar and that she would not respond in the same manner as Skyshot. But the more vocal side of her reminded her that no one liked to be ripped from stasis and that Dunestar would most likely be just as furious. This was the side she listened to and simply laid down and shivered, waiting for the light cycle.


	28. Chapter 28

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Sitting up and stretching her backstrut, yawning slightly, Duskwalker unshuttered her optics and looked forward and slightly down at an angle to see Renegade's faceplate. He was still in stasis, his expression perfectly relaxed and content. Releasing a sound much-like the purs of the Chartah people, Duskwalker smiled and turned to make her way down from the berth. After the excitement of the cycle before, she was ready for a slow and easy-going cycle. No more adventures for a while would suit her just fine.

Exiting Renegade and Dunestar's compartment, she trotted out into the common area. Only Dunestar and Quicksilver were seated in the sitting area. Both looked over at her as she approached and she smiled at them.

"You most certainly are chipper today, Dusk," Dunestar greeted.

"I'm glad to be doing nothing today… except chores, of course," Duskwalker answered breezily as she climbed up beside Quicksilver and looked up at the youngling. There were tell-tale signs of another restless dark cycle in her friend's gaze and she had to resist the urge to vent a sigh. Spending the dark cycle on Renegade's chestplating, she knew Dunestar had never moved over the course of the cycle.

"So am I," Quicksilver agreed as she tried hard to cover a vented yawn with a sigh before refocusing on her data pad.

Duskwalker watched her silently before making her way up to the back of the couch and around Quicksilver, easily landing on the other side of the youngling before making her way across the gap between the straight couch and the L-shaped one that Dunestar sat upon. When she came to the older femme, she looked up at her and waited to be noticed.

"What is it Dusk?" Dunestar asked with a gentle smile and Duskwalker smiled back before responding.

"Did dad leave my lesson out here last cycle?" Duskwalker asked politely. She had not seen it where she had left it before going to recharge after the fiasco last cycle.

"Yes, he did, it is setting on the workstation," Dunestar responded, pointing at the tall table that sat in the center of the other side of the space.

"Thank you," Duskwalker thanked her before wasting no time in bounding to the decking and running to the station. As she climbed to the top, she heard Dawnstrider's voice in the back of her mind.

She had another one, Dawnstrider stated firmly and Duskwalker mentally nodded. There was no need to ask who or what she was talking about. She simply knew.

I know, but how do I convince her to talk to dad about it? Duskwalker asked as she changed to her bipedal form and gripped her data pad, double-checking that the chip was still firmly in place before turning and making her way back down.

Maybe you need to talk to dad about it instead of her, Dawnstrider suggested easily and Duskwalker frowned. Wasn't that the same thing as telling on her friend?

I don't know about that, Duskwalker stated, Wouldn't that just make her resent me?

If she's the femme you seem to think she is, no, Dawnstrider countered and Duskwalker stopped walking to look up at the youngling who sat with her legs curled beside her on the couch. When she had watched her for too long, Quicksilver looked up at her and tilted her helm slightly in confused curiosity.

I'll think about it, Duskwalker tentatively agreed, Dad can help her a lot more than any old medicine.

A dangerous one from what I understand, Dawnstrider reminded, Your reading up on it last dark cycle convinced me of that much.

Duskwalker had overheard Knockout telling Renegade about the medication and she had decided to do a little exploratory research on the console in her quarters. From what she had been able to find out, the serum was nothing short of poison and the very notion of it being used to assist Quicksilver in resting had sent chills down her backstrut. She was planning upon sharing the information with Renegade as soon as possible, but would have to find a suitable time to do so.

"Too dangerous," Duskwalker whispered aloud before she jogged over to where Quicksilver sat and clambered up beside her, smilng when the youngling looked down at her questioningly, "Nothing important, just talking to Dawn."

Understanding dawned in Quicksilver's optics and she nodded. When she looked away, Duskwalker thought she saw a small amount of disappointment in Quicksilver's expression, but could not be certain of it.

By the time Renegade emerged from his compartment, Windsplitter had joined Duskwalker and the other two in the common area. Duskwalker looked up at the sound of Renegade's entrance and grinned broadly before getting to her pedes, handing Quicksilver her data pad, and transforming mid-lunge as she made her way to him. Laughing, Renegade knelt down and caught her in his hands, pulling her close and settling lip plates against her forehead.

"A bright and cheerful greeting this cycle, that is always nice," Renegade commented before lowering her enough that he could see her clearly, "How did you recharge, Dusk?"

"Well enough," Duskwalker answered easily, "Are we training today?"

"Not unless Cascade wishes to take you with him. I have work to do in the engine room," Renegade stated.

"Oh,may I come with?" Duskwalker asked, hoping. It had been a while since she'd gotten to go with him on an assignment. Not since they had joined the Nemesis.

"I'm afraid not, this is going to be dangerous and in extremely tight quarters," Renegade responded, "Perhaps next time."

"Okay," Duskwalker tried to smile a little bigger, but failed and Renegade held her close once again before setting her down on the top of the workstation.

"Do not worry, when I get back, I have big plans for all of you," Renegade promised, "We will spend time together."

A thrill of excitement ran through her frame and she smiled up at him. Curiosity blossomed at the promised plans and she was thrilled to know that she was to be included, even if she was in trouble. Setting a servo beside her on the table, Renegade turned slightly and settled his gaze on Quicksilver. Following his line of sight, Duskwalker watched with a sinking spark as her friend seemed to sink in on herself. Clearly it would take more than words to convince her that Renegade was no danger to her.

"I do not want either of you to miss out, so I recommend that you work on your chores after lessons," Renegade said it not unkindly and he rubbed Duskwalker's helm before moving to leave the residence. Dunestar stopped him at the door and Duskwalker watched happily as they shared Renegade's normal sign of affection before he left with a soft goodbye to them all and a small wave.

"As there is to be no training this early cycle, I believe you three should start working on your lessons," Dunestar instructed. Both Duskwalker and Quicksilver easily accepted the change of plans, though there was disappointment in Quicksilver's gaze. And she barely looked down at Duskwalker as she arrived to sit nearby.

"Awww, but what about Dad?" Windsplitter grasped at Renegade's suggestion that Cascade may be able to take them to the training center with him.

"I've got work to do as well," Cascade's voice reached them from his place beside his door and Duskwalker stood up on her rear 'paws' and looked over the back edge at him. He smiled down at her with a soft laugh before joining them, patting her gently on the helm as he walked past.

"Can't we come with you?" Windsplitter partially whined as he stooped down and scooped her up into his arms, giving her a hug.

"Certainly not. What I do is far too dangerous to have the three of you running around," Cascade stated seriously, "Only Quicksilver is of an age where she can assist me in such work and even then, I'd have to keep an optic on her."

"That's not fair! Renegade takes Dusky to his work," Windsplitter sulked and Duskwalker vented a small sigh.

"Only when it is safe to do so," Cascade reminded her, "Now, enough whining. I want you to stay here and behave for Dune while I'm gone."

Crossing her arms and pouting a little more, Windsplitter looked away. Her optics caught Duskwalkers and she harrumped before sticking out her glossia. Rolling her optics slightly, Duskwalker looked away from the femling and back down at her lesson.

"Windsplitter," Cascade chided, "Be nice. Dusk did nothing to you."

As if that ever makes any difference, Duskwalker thought to herself, sliding her finger across the screen of her pad to move on to the next page.

"Put me down," Windsplitter demanded it and Duskwalker looked up in shock but when she saw Cascade's faceplate she returned to focusing on her lessons. She didn't want to pry nor did she want to be accused of enjoying seeing Windsplitter scolded later on.

"Pardon me, little one?" Cascade asked it in a stern voice that even made Duskwalker shudder a little. Compared to her father, Cascade did not have a gentle tone when dealing with disobedience or problems and Duskwalker often wondered how Windsplitter had the audacity to talk to him the way she did.

"I want down. I can't go with you so why are you still holding me, put me down!" Windsplitter was slowly getting louder and Duskwalker felt Quicksilver move a little beside her. Yelling always seemed to adversely affect her friend and she leaned against her slightly to try and help calm her down. The way her leg armor was shuddering, Duskwalker had a feeling her tiny weight was going to do little to alleviate her fears.

"Mind your tone little lady," Cascade warned and Windsplitter released a harsh ventful of air. Duskwalker refused to look up, instead she stared at her data pad and reread the same paragraph she'd been reading three times.

There was silence for a few moments before Cascade grunted and Windsplitter cried out a little. Duskwalker looked up at the sounds and moved closer to Quicksilver when she noticed that Cascade was holding Windsplitter's chin firmly in his servo and glowering down at her. She had no idea what had just happened but she looked at Dunestar for help in the matter.

"Cascade," Dunestar approached him calmly and her voice held a slight edge to it. When he looked over at her, Cascade released a large amount of hot air from his vents before letting Windsplitter's chin go and handing her to Dunestar. Once she was safely in Dunestar's arms, she leaned against her chest and sobbed.

"I'll return later this cycle," Cascade growled as he walked past the couches, gripping a data pad tightly in his servo, "if I've calmed down enough." With these parting words he disappeared from sight and Duskwalker looked up at Dunestar again.

"Hush Windy, it's all right," Dunestar was comforting the femling as she took a seat across from Duskwalker and Quicksilver. She offered them both a small smile and pointed at their data pads purposely.

"Let's go over there," Quicksilver stated, indicating the corner that was formed by the front wall of the residence and Cascade's compartment. Duskwalker stood and followed as Quicksilver made her way there, settling on the decking and refocusing on her lessons.

Once she was close enough, Duskwalker whispered a question to the youngling that she would not utter to anyone else, "What happened?"

"…She kicked him and then bit him when he pointed at her," Quicksilver answered in an equally soft voice, "She's lucky Dune was nearby."

"I've never seen him like that… did you see the expression on his faceplate?" Duskwalker asked, shivering slightly.

"Yes," Quicksilver answered, "And I've seen it before."

"What? When?" Duskwalker asked. She'd never seen Cascade get so mad before, in fact he always seemed to be ready for some good fun.

"Too many times to count," Quicksilver's response was cryptic and Duskwalker had to think for a moment to realize she was no longer discussing solely Cascade and Windsplitter. It also made her fear that Quicksilver would begin to avoid Cascade now as well as Renegade.

"What do you suppose dad has planned for later on?" Duskwalker changed the subject and she quivered with excited curiosity.

"Don't know… he seems to come up with a lot of different things though," Quicksilver answered with a slight movement of her shoulders. She did not bother to look up from her lessons, in fact she ran her finger across the screen of her pad to change to the next section.

"Think we can get most of our chores out of the way this cycle?" Duskwalker prompted. She hoped Quicksilver thought it was possible. She didn't want to be on restriction any longer than she had to be.

"If we work hard at it," Quicksilver answered evenly, her gaze narrowing as she read something that bothered her before she ran her finger in the opposite direction and moved back several sections to reread something.

"Okay, then we'll have to, I want dad to be proud of us," Duskwalker stated firmly and Quicksilver's gaze darted up to her in surprise.

"We're completing his punishment. Why would that be a sense of pride for him?" Quicksilver asked and Duskwalker smiled at her confused tone of voice.

"Doesn't matter. Dad likes it when we work hard, even if it's something we were ordered to do," Duskwalker explained, "He might even reward us for doing a good job, like he did with Charger and Windy when they cleaned Naomi up for him."

"That just seems odd," Quicksilver admitted, "Whenever I was punished I just wanted to keep my skidplate out of trouble afterward because I knew that the next time would be a hundred times worse."

Duskwalker looked up at her and frowned slightly. She had no way of understanding precisely what the older femme had gone through. The very thought of anyone physically damaging her because she had done something wrong or made a mistake simply seemed impossible at times. And so, considering her next words carefully, she moved ahead with caution.

"Well… dad thinks of punishment as a reminder that we should learn from our mistakes. That's why he always chooses things that we may not like but also will teach us something in the long run. He'll never strike out at you or allow anyone else to do so either," Duskwalker said, looking away from her for a moment and over at Dunestar, "He doesn't see the point in scaring anyoneunless they're threatening harm to us."

A movement from Quicksilver drew Duskwalker's attention once more and she looked over to find that the femme was rubbing her ped back and forth against the decking. Another nervous twitch.

"I still don't understand being rewarded for doing as you were ordered for a punishment," Quicksilver muttered softly.

"It's not for doing the punishment, it's for going above and beyond the requirements of it," Duskwalker explained, "Dad wants us to clean the washracks and rearrange the storage areas, right?"

The movement of her ped stopped as Quicksilver looked over at her and nodded, "Yes."

"Well, if we do an exceptional job on the washracks and really clean and consider the arrangement of the storage areas, then we did more than he asked," Duskwalker stated confidently, "And he'll be impressed."

"I suppose," Quicksilver responded though she still didn't seem convinced and Duskwalker vented a sigh. She would just have to show her how it worked. For now, she simply needed to focus on her lessons and finish them before starting on the chores.

By the time Duskwalker stood up from scrubbing the decking of the washracks, Quicksilver was working on the final touches of the upper reaches of the space. Duskwalker had watched her control her thrusters in a manner that allowed her to easily reach areas that otherwise would have been nearly impossible to clean. And, now that they had completed the task, the washracks looked better than they had since the combined family had moved into the rehabbed cargo bay.

The door into the washracks opened and Duskwalker looked over her shoulder to see who had come to check on them. A grin blossomed across her features and she turned and ran into her father's open arms, squealing happily. Renegade pulled her close before nuzzling her helm slightly. When he set her back to her pedes, she turned and indicated the washracks proudly. Quicksilver hovered back the decking and stood back, twisting her rag nervously.

"You both did a wonderful job, thank you for taking this seriously," Renegade stated, smiling at them both and Duskwalker felt as though she would fall over at the joy in her spark. She was tired, that was true, but she ahd been able to do a lot of thinking while she worked and had developed a plan of sorts for talking to Renegade about Quicksilver.

"You're welcome," Duskwalker beamed before looking over at Quicksilver.

"…You're welcome," Quicksilver's response was so soft even Duskwalker's sensitive audios had a hard time picking it up and she vented a tiny sigh.

"I believe you two have done enough this cycle," Renegade nodded to Quicksilver's response before moving forward, "Come with me and I'll show you what I have planned for everyone."

"What is it?" Duskwalker asked as she moved from paw to paw, staring up at him excitedly.

"You'll see," Renegade laughed before looking up and over at Quicksilver, "Are you coming with?"

Duskwalker looked over as well and her excitement fell slightly when she realized Quicksilver looked far from relaxed. If anything, she looked more anxious than ever.

The rag she held in her servo was twisted into a tight knot and her hands were shaking from the amount of force she'd used to twist it. Water dripped onto the decking at her pedes and her wings were lowered about as far as they could go. Confusion drifted through Duskwalker's processor and spark and Renegade reached down and touched her. Not long after his gentle touch she felt him sending her calming waves over their bond.

"I wish you could do that for her," Duskwalker whispered softly and Renegade's soft sigh signaled his agreement.

"Quicksilver, what's the matter?" Renegade asked it gently and Duskwalker leaned into his servo and waited.

"I… I don't deserve anything… I could have gotten Duskwalker hurt or worse… I treated Cascade horribly and yelled at you… I've not finished what I was told to do… how you can even consider…" Quicksilver stuttered as the rag began to tear at the extra force she exerted on it.

"We all make mistakes Silver, it's natural. Especially when you're as young as you are," Renegade spoke softly and remained kneeling so that they were closer in height. Duskwalker sat up a little straighter but remained silent.

Shaking her helm in the negative, Quicksilver dragged some of the humid air into her vents and released it in a rush as the rag finally tore and her hands fell to her sides, "…No…"

Tilting her helm to the side, Duskwalker stepped toward Quicksilver before asking her question, "No what?"

"I'm not going," Quicksilver stated firmly, "I dragged you into danger pointlessly."

"But… it won't be as much fun without you," Duskwalker argued, "Besides, what are you going to do here all by yourself?"

"Keep working," Quicksilver stated with conviction.

"It's my job too, Silver. Dad wouldn't ask us to go if he didn't want us to," Duskwalker tried, desperately looking back over her shoulder at Renegade.

"It's all right Dusk, let her be," Renegade responded to the look she gave him.

She shook her helm at him, "No dad, it's not right. I'm not leaving and making her do my part of the chores as well." Before he could stop her, she trotted over and sat beside Quicksilver's pedes.

"You two are equally stubborn at times," Renegade stated with humor, "What if I order you both to come along and have fun?" At his raised brow ridge, Duskwalker had to duck her helm and force herself not to laugh.

Beside her, Quicksilver shuffled her pedes but remained silent. Looking up, Duskwalker tilted her helm and considered her father for a moment before smiling.

"Guess we'd have to follow your order, wouldn't we Quicksilver? I mean, you always say that you're best at following orders," Duskwalker pushed against the youngling femme's leg armor slightly and waited. A ghost of a smile lifted the corners of Quicksilver's lip plates at the suggestion.

"I suppose so," Quicksilver answered softly.

"Good to hear, now, come on you two. We don't want to keep the others waiting any longer than we already have," Renegade got to his pedes and moved his joints slightly to loosen them. Once he was finished, he waited and Duskwalker rushed over to him, clamboring up his armor so she could take her accustomed perch on his shoulder armor. After a moment's hesitation, Quicksilver walked toward them and stopped when she reached Renegade's side. He set his servo near her back, shifting when she shied away slightly.

"You can leave the rags here, little one. I doubt you will want them with you," Renegade smiled and a rumbling laugh passed through his chest when Quicksilver looked down at her hands in open surprise. It was clear she had forgotten about the cleaning rag she had managed to tear in half.

"Sorry," Quicksilver apologized and walked away to set both halves into the water bucket, cautiously. She made sure none of the dirty water spilled onto the clean decking before she turned and returned to Renegade's side.

Without another word, Renegade indicated that she should precede them out of the washracks. As they walked, Duskwalker sent Renegade a message over the bond they shared that she wanted to discuss something with him later on. When he asked her what it was, she stalled him by saying it was private and something she did not wish to discuss in front of anyone else.

"What's this big surprise?!" Wildcharger dashed out from between the couches and slid to a shaky stop in front of Renegade.

"What is the fun of a surprise when you know what it is?" Renegade asked the young mech before turning to Dunestar and looking to either side.

"Cascade has not returned yet… I'm not sure he will this dark cycle," Dunestar answered easily and a weak sob came from her arms. Duskwalker looked over and spotted Windsplitter's curled up form in Dunestar's arms.

"Very well… I will seek him out later then and see if I can't coax him out of hiding," Renegade promised before refocusing his attention, "Windy, do you feel up to going with us?"

Barely moving, Windsplitter shook her helm, "No."

"We have no one to watch her, Rene," Dunestar stated as she ran a finger along Windsplitter's helm and side. The femling moved closer to her chestplating and Duskwalker felt a stab of sympathy for her.

"I can watch her," Quicksilver's voice drew everyone's attention and the femme took a step back at the sudden focus on her.

"You don't need to do that, Silver. You should be able to go and have fun too," Dunestar argued, "I'll stay here, go on with Rene and the others."

"No, I… don't really want to go," Quicksilver responded with forced conviction, "I was only going because Renegade made it an order… I can watch her and you can go have fun with your… them."

"Are you sure?" Dunestar prodded and Duskwalker was happy to see that Quicksilver's false front was under scrutiny.

"Yes," the youngling wasn't backing down and Duskwalker's spark fell. She had really hoped that going to do whatever it was Renegade had planned for them would help show Quicksilver that he was not going to hurt her and that she could trust him.

"Rene?" Dunestar looked up at him and Duskwalker saw the pleading in her optics.

"Let her do it, if she wants to remain here, then she can," Renegade relinquished and Dunestar's optics lowered slightly with defeat.

"Okay, you know the routine for the sparklings as well as any of us… if you have any trouble at all, you know my private comm channel," Dunestar stated, handing Windsplitter over to Quicksilver before turning back to Renegade and Duskwalker.

"Yes," Quicksilver nodded as she cradled Windsplitter and stepped back slightly, not meeting any of their gazes.

"Windsplitter, Quicksilver is in charge. You are to listen to her as you would any of us," Renegade turned his focus on Windsplitter. Before she could respond, Wildcharger grabbed ahold of Renegade's finger and dangled from it.

"Now that that's settled, can we go?!" Wildcharger asked wildly and Renegade looked down at him with a smile.

"Yes," Renegade answered and Wildcharger let go of his finger with a whoop. He ran to the door and waited for them there.

"Silver…" Dunestar started, only to have Renegade set a servo on her shoulder plating to still her for a moment.

"It's her choice, my love," Renegade reminded her, "let her make it… If Windsplitter causes you any trouble, let us know and we will come back immediately."

"Yes sir… Renegade," Quicksilver answered.

With a final nod, Renegade turned and, slinging an arm about Dunestar's shoulders, headed for the exit. Duskwalker turned around and faced backwards, lying down on Renegade's broad shoulder and watching as her friend receded in the distance right up until the door closed and forced her to break her gaze.

"Where are we going? What are we going to do? Is there going to be anyone else there?" Wildcharger was spewing questions left and right and Duskwalker disregarded them. Renegade would not tell the answers until they reached their destination. And so, she simply continued to stare behind them, hoping to see that both Quicksilver and Windsplitter had changed their minds and were coming up to catch up. It never happened and she vented a sigh as they entered the lift.

"Dad?" Duskwalker asked as she turned around. Wildcharger was running circles in the lift to the bemusement of a drone that had inadvertently found himself riding with them.

"Hm?" Renegade looked over at her and she considered her words carefully.

"Why didn't Silver want to come with us?" Duskwalker didn't know if she really wanted to ask that particular question, but it would do.

"I think… she feels guilty and doesn't believe she deserves to be happy right now," Renegade answered, "She may also be scared and worried that she's interrupting a time that is meant for family."

"But she is family… isn't she?" Duskwalker asked. She'd come to consider everyone in the residence a part of a family of sorts.

"To us, yes. To herself she's an outsider looking in," Renegade responded, "Her mindset is that she does not belong."

"Then I'll have to prove that she does," Duskwalker announced matter-of-factly and Renegade looked at her with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," Renegade stated and Duskwalker grinned at him before sobering up again.

"Are you really going to use that medicine on her?" Duskwalker asked. She had no intentions of going in-depth on the subject in the lift, but she wanted to know if he would really do it just because Quicksilver asked.

"Preferrably not," Renegade stated firmly, "I'm going to discuss it with her later this cycle… I had hoped to do so after she had a chance to loosen up a little bit and enjoy herself. Unfortunately, that is not going to happen."

"Oh… I wish she'd go to someone," Duskwalker sighed.

"She has," Dunestar stated, startling Duskwalker slightly.

"Huh?" Duskwalker looked over at her in confusion.

"You. She went to you about them, Dusk. You're the only one she trusted enough to share her secret with," Dunestar reminded her.

"Yes, but I cannot do anything for her. I did research on nightmares before, there's very little information out there," Duskwalker responded.

"Maybe you can't cure her, but you can be there for her," Renegade commented, "If she would be willing to go to you, I'd be more comfortable still."

"Even if we wish she would come to us," Dunestar vented a slight sigh, "Looking at her this cycle, she experienced one again last dark cycle."

"I thought the same and so did Dawn," Duskwalker agreed.

The lift slowed and came to a stop and Duskwalker looked up to see that they had reached the outer deck of the warship. Stars stood still all around them, speckling the blackness of space with a diamond's shine. Renegade stepped out and Duskwalker uttered a small exhalation of amazement. Wildcharger was even silent as he stared up and around with wide optics that glowed brilliantly yellow in the darkness. No sound reached her audios and Duskwalker had to shake her helm before remembering there was no sound in space and she smiled slightly as she took a small jump from Renegade's shoulder armor, floating toward the ship's hull. There was a mild gravity field and she watched as Wildcharger began to push off from the metal surface and try to flip over.

All she could think was that Quicksilver should be with them, no doubt she and Dunestar could have gone for a space flight – Quicksilver's very first, if Duskwalker was not mistaken.


	29. Chapter 29

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

After the others left, Windsplitter had asked Quicksilver if she could just go to her compartment and be alone. The youngling had not argued and had simply allowed her to leave, watching her go where she said she would. However, she had not stayed there. Entering Cascade's compartment, she looked about at the mini-workshop he had created for himself and searched for something in particular.

Try the drawer beside the berth the voice in her head, so much like her own but with a harder edge to it, suggested. Windsplitter did so and vented a sigh before slamming the drawer shut. He had to have hidden it somewhere in his compartment. It was what he always did.

"Any other brilliant ideas?" Windsplitter asked out loud as she stood beside the berth and searched the space with her optics.

Let me look, you're too slow at this stuff the voice snapped and Windsplitter felt her arms going heavy. Physically moving as she fought back for control she snarled at the other inside of her head.

"Don't you dare do that again, this is my shell, not yours," Windsplitter kept her voice pitched low, lest Quicksilver hear and come to see what the commotion is all about.

I won't take over permanently, you know that! I'm not that strong. Or would you rather never see that image again? the voice coaxed and Windsplitter vented heavily before looking one last time.

"Fine, but don't go getting us into any more trouble," Windsplitter warned. This time, when her arms went heavy and her legs felt numb, she gave in and slipped into a small corner in the far reaches of her processor. The other took over and she could see and hear what was happening as though she were watching a viewscreen.

Time passed slowly while she was in this state of existence. While barely any time had passed beyond her shell, it seemed as though it had to have been cycles since she allowed the other control. Even knowing that, it still bothered her that the other had so much control over her shell and all of its functions. She didn't even know who this other was. The only thing she knew was that the one time she tried to tell Cascade about this other being inside of her, he had patted her on the helm and admired her imagination.

Imagination. Was it all this was? Prior to Duskwalker's appearance on Chartahain, Windsplitter had believed so. But, Dusk had been confused when Windsplitter had suggested something about it. At the look she had gotten, she'd simply changed subjects and stopped chatting with the little femling about serious matters. So she didn't think what she was experiencing was imagination at all. Still none of the medics had been able to make sense of it. All of them had fallen back on the Chartah cubs' habits of developing 'imaginary friends' over the course of their early lives and stated that she was most likely doing the same thing.

But none of my Chartah friends' imaginary friends could control their shells.

"Ah hah," the voice seemed distant and had an echo-like quality, meaning the other was speaking aloud.

Did you find it? Windsplitter asked, turning her gaze outward once more and looking through her optics as though they were nothing more than windows.

"Yes," the other held the small projector up and showed it to her, "But… can I stay out for a little while before we switch again? I've been stuck in the back of our processor for what feels like stellar cycles."

I don't know… what if Quicksilver discovers us? Windsplitter felt a stab of regret for allowing the other to take over, she knew it had been a long time since they switched places.

"Please? I won't stay out forever… I just want to stretch and feel solid matter beneath my pedes again," the other vented a small sigh and Windsplitter felt a little guilty. Aboard the Nemesis there was no where she could go where the other could be freed from their processor the way she had done on Chartahain.

Okay, but don't draw attention to yourself. Quicksilver doesn't know about you Windsplitter warned as she relinquished her hold ontheir processor a little bit. Watching, she could feel the way her shell perked up and the nodding of her helm.

"I know… let's see. What can I do? I've never been free aboard a Cybertronian vessel before," the other commented, looking around Cascade's compartment. Windsplitter realized it was in a shambles and she groaned. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist for her creator to realize just who had been in there and made the mess. She really would get it then.

You could clean up the mess you made Windsplitter stated sullenly, Dad's already pissed at me.

"Why did you start mimicking that little hair ball?" the other asked, ignoring the suggestion.

What do you mean? Windsplitter asked in despair, there was no way she was convincing the other to clean and she'd have to find a way to do it quickly when they switched places again.

"Duskwalker. She calls Renegade dad, now you're calling Cascade dad. What gives? I mean, you're not an organic," the other explained even as she moved out of the messy compartment and into Windsplitter's personal compartment.

I called Celestialwinds mama, why no call Cascade dad? Windsplitter responded with a glower. Not that the other could see her glower but she could feel the emotions behind it.

"It just seems silly to me," the other answered before kneeling down and looking beneath the berth, "You don't have anything to do in here."

We usually play together… I took my toys out into the common area a few cycles ago and keep forgetting to bring them back in here Windsplitter mentally shrugged until the other began to walk toward the compartment door that would take them into the common area Where are you going?! Quicksilver's going to start asking you questions and….

"I know what to say. It's not like I have anything better to do than eavesdrop on your life," the other stated as she stepped through the door, "Besides, she's probably in her compartment as well."

While the other was wrong about Quicksilver's whereabouts, the youngling was too busy to take notice of them as they walked out of the compartment. She was in the storage area that ran just outside of Windsplitter's compartment, cleaning and reorganizing.

She makes no sense. Renegade offers her the chance to skip her punishment chores and she chooses to stay here instead, Windsplitter watched Quicksilver for as long as the other looked down the storage area, If Cascade gave me that option, I'd be out of here in a flash.

"You could have gone with too," the other whispered as she made her way toward a small storage compartment beneath the console. There was a panel located beside it and she tapped it so that the door lifted up to reveal the toys that had been gathered there.

I know… I just didn't want to watch everyone else having fun with their creators while I was stuck with no one, Windsplitter explained, Even Charger is drawn to Renegade… I don't know, I just want my creators back together again. Everything was so much better when Mama was functioning.

"Maybe Quicksilver feels the same way," the other suggested as she sat up and pulled a few things with her, looking at them curiously before setting them aside.

I doubt it. From what I've overheard her creators were nothing short of horrible, Windsplitter huffed, Probably would rather be back out on her own than dealing with all these rules and consequences. She had it good, why didn't she just disappear into the sky when Megatron showed up? I would have.

"Who knows, she was hurt though, wasn't she when she reached Renegade's ship?" the other reminded her and Windsplitter sighed.

"Windsplitter?" Quicksilver's voice startled them both as the other turned their helm to look back over at the youngling. She was covered in dust, her faceplate streaked in places where she had tried to wipe it away.

"Hm?" the other turned back away and fiddled with the ball she held on her lap.

"Are you thinking about Cascade?" Quicksilver asked as she sat down beside the computer console and pulled her rag through her fingers.

Say yes, I want to know why she asked, Windsplitter urged. The youngling never asked a direct question like that unless she had been thinking about something for a while.

"Yeah," the other put enough emotion in that even Windsplitter was impressed.

"He was kind of scary earlier, wasn't he," Quicksilver coaxed and Windsplitter watched as the other tilted their helm to the side.

"A little," the other admitted, though Windsplitter had a feeling that during the interaction the other had wanted her to strike out instead of cower before her creator's fury.

"Does he get like that… often?" Quicksilver asked, hesitating. Windsplitter started to see where this was going and rolled her optics mentally.

"No," the other answered simply, "Only when he's tired or has been too busy to slow down."

"I'm glad to hear that," Quicksilver offered a small, disbelieving smile.

"You don't have to believe me, I really don't care if you do or not," the other snapped and Windsplitter winced. This was one of the things that had worried her about allowing the other freedom for a short while. She had a much shorter fuse and could speak far clearer than Windsplitter herself.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I was just worried about you," Quicksilver apolgozied before looking back down at her cleaning rag.

"Never mind," the other growled, "I want to go explore." Before Windsplitter realized what she met or Quicksilver could respond, the other had climbed to her pedes and was heading for Renegade's compartment.

Behind them, Windsplitter heard Quicksilver get to her pedes and the other started to run. The chase that followed took place all through the compartment with the other laughing each time Quicksilver nearly caught them, but missed at the last second. By the end, Quicksilver was growing furious and had started to call out to the other by Windsplitter's name. Instead of responding, the other ran through Renegade's compartment and into the docking bay.

"Windsplitter!" Quicksilver yelled her name and the other looked back, sticking her glossia out at the youngling as she stood in the doorway to Renegade's compartment. With her optics narrowed in anger, Quicksilver set a finger to the side of her helm near her audio and spoke softly to someone before stalking out into the docking bay.

"Tattletale," the other accused, though she darted away before Quicksilver reached them.

"Windsplitter, come back here before…" Quicksilver yelled but her words were cut off by a yelp. Sliding to a stop, the other looked back and Windsplitter nearly choked. A big mech with navy blue, black, and red armor had wrapped his arm around the youngling's waist and was leering down at the other.

Rage shot through their shared spark and Windsplitter reached out mentally and dragged the other back, switching places with her. It all happened within a quarter of a nanosecond and Windsplitter found herself falling back onto her skidplate with a huff of air. The sound of pedes approached caused her to look around. Soon they were surrounded by mechs, all staring down at her with something in their optics that was akin to hunger.

What areyou doing?! I could have gotten us and HER out of here you idiot! the other screamed in the back of her processor and she ignored her.

"Windsplitter! Get to Naomi, NOW!" Quicksilver screamed and started to drive her sharp heels into the mech who held her's unprotected midsection. He grunted and tightened his grip on her.

Shaking her helm but seeing no alternative, Windspltiter did as Quicksilver ordered, running through the collection of legs and pedes, nearly getting captured by a mech with four sharp tipped legs before managing to squeeze through the crowd of gathered mechs. Behind her, someone ordered them to disregard her. And she ran with all of her might to Naomi who lowered her ramp and ushered her inside. Cannons lowered from her hull and, just as Windsplitter ducked inside, a bright light lit up the docking bay, followed by the acrid smell of cannon fire.

Stepping out of his small scout ship, Downbeat caught the end of screamed 'now' and looked up. Across the docking bay, not far from the ship he'd seen the sparklings exiting a few cycles prior, was a crowd. Mechs of all colors, sizes, shell-types, and even ages had gathered together and were staring at something in a big navy mech's arms. A small path had formed on the far side of the crowd and he watched as a crawler (or so he called them) attempted to catch something that scuttled between his leg struts. The big navy mech ordered him to stand down and refocused on whatever it was he held. As Downbeat got closer, he felt his spark freeze. Even as a cannon bolt shot out from the ship the sparklings had come from, the mechs stayed focused on their prize.

"Primus," Downbeat swore before looking about. There was plenty of space for him to transform and fly over to where the crowd was. He just had to be sure he could get the youngling free of the big mech's grasp.

"Nothing to lose," Downbeat transformed and dive-bombed the big mech, causing a lot of the crowd to disperse. Transforming back into his bipedal form at the last minute, he slammed pedes-first into the other and watched as the youngling rolled free.

She got to her pedes but was soon down again when someone managed to snap an energy whip about her right ankle. The scream that tore loose from her vocodor told Downbeat that it was charged and the owner had no intentions of allowing her to escape him.

"Slaggers," Downbeat snapped as he pulled free of the few bots willing to come after him and bore down on the youngling, unraveling the whip with a grunt of pain before watching her get back to her pedes. Thrusters erupted from her back between her wings and she took off like a shot, stopping when the crowd rushed him.

"Get out of here, I can handle them!" Downbreat shouted but the femme wouldn't leave.

Instead she hovered over their heads and tried to draw their attention. He caught movement out of the corner of his optic and tried to break free when the crawler sent the energy whip toward her again. This time it managed to wrap around her waist and she cried out, falling a short distance before recovering and grabbing the lash tightly with gritted dental plates. She yanked savagely on the weapon and managed to drag it partially free of the mech's grasp.

"Get off of me you fraggers," Downbeat snarled and started throwing punches and managed to free himself enough that he could transform once more and pass between the youngling and the crawler. His wing caught on the lash and it was freed from the mech's grasp even as he managed to drag the youngling after him.

"Hey!" the youngling shouted as she was dragged after him, the lash slowly slipping along his wing so that she was falling behind. When they reached the ship he'd seen the sparkling run to, he stopped and allowed her to fall to the outer decking. At some point she had shut down her thrusters and she simply landed on the ship's hull with a loud exhalation of air from her vents as cannon fire lit up the docking bay below.

"You all right?" Downbeat asked reaching out to her. He stopped reaching for her when she scooted back with her servo tightly clasped against her side. A dark line ran along her midsection and a small stream of energon leaked from the wound. Her ankle was little better off from the lash, but she seemed determined not to take any assistance from him.

"Fine, sir," she answered him, though her optics never strayed from his faceplate.

"Downbeat," Downbeat introduced himself, hating to hear anyone call him 'sir'.

Her expression changed slightly and she looked at him in confusion and he laughed, "Downbeat is my designation."

As a door opened and a bellowed shout, followed by the sounds of a battle interrupted them, Downbeat looked back and down. Two mechs and a femme had just entered the docking bay and were making short work of the few mechs who chose to remain behind on the off chance they could get ahold of one of the sparklings. A massive dark mech lead the way with a shorter, stocky brown and red mech at his heels. The femme transformed and flew up to the outer hull of the ship, returning to her bipedal mode and landing between Downbeat and the youngling. Raising his hands in surrender, Downbeat offered her a lop-sided smile.

"I've no foul intentions toward your offspring, my dear," Downbeat stated sincerely, "I simply wanted to be sure she was safe."

"Dune, it's okay… he saved me," the youngling whispered and the femme looked down at her, disengaging her weapon and going to where she sat.

"What happened?" the femme asked, even as she examined the wounds, her optics going to the lash that lay nearby.

"Long story," was the youngling's soft response.

"If you will do me the favor of letting your mate know that I'm on your side, I'll go down and give him a servo with the rest of… them," Downbeat stopped as he glanced down and noticed a pile of unmoving forms along with the few who had managed to escape. The large navy mech was looking back at them hatefully, his arm held close to his chestplating, while the crawler pulled at his good arm to make him walk away from the battle.

"Never mind," Downbeat sighed and looked back over to the femme.

"Dunestar," the bigger of the two mechs called up and the femme responded easily.

"Silver's okay, but she needs medical treatment… I don't know where Windsplitter is," Dunestar answered and Downbeat waited.

"She's inside," the big mech answered. Downbeat found himself wondering just how he would know that.

"All right, we're on our way down… we have a comrade up here who helped Silver," Dunestar called back down in warning and Downbeat heard weapons being disengaged and vented a sigh of relief. He really didn't feel like being deactivated for assisting a youngling.

Stepping back, he watched Dunestar assist Quicksilver into a standing position before taking her toward a hidden hatch in the ship's hull. As soon as they disappeared inside, Downbeat turned and transformed, flying a short distance away before transforming back and approaching the two mechs. The big dark one looked over at him with suspicious green optics, but he held his servo out regardless.

"Downbeat," Downbeat introduced himself, "I happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Renegade," Renegade's grip was tight and secure and Downbeat wondered just how many mechs in that crowd had met their fate with those hands, "Thank you for helping out."

"She needed help but I got the feeling she was trying to keep the sparkling safe," Downbeat offered, releasing Renegade's servo and allowing his to fall to his side as the big mech nodded his helm once.

"It would seem so," Renegade acknowledged and turned as the hatch of the ship opened and the sparkling with light blue and dark gray armor ran out, crying for her creator.

To Downbeat's surprise, the brown and red mech beside him was the one to kneel down and catch the femling, pulling her close as she cried apologies into his chestplating. Behind the femling was Dunestar, supporting Quicksilver and assisting her to make her way down the ramp. Renegade approached these two and instantly began to take stock of the youngling's damage. A few times, the youngling looked as though she wanted to move away but Renegade would hold her firmly so he could make a determination of how severely damaged she was. When he was done, he smiled down at her and stepped aside so that Dunestar could help her walk toward the far door of the cargo hold.

"The others are in the residence," Renegade stated, indicating the door, "I think it is time to call it a cycle."

"I hope she will be okay. That had to be traumatizing," Downbeat stated as Renegade came up even with him to watch Dunestar and Quicksilver make their way to the door. As they approached, the door opened and two sparklings watched them as they came nearer. The other mech was right on their heels, still holding his frightened sparkling close.

"You would be surprised at how wrong you are," Renegade stated firmly. Without a second glance at him, the big mech followed after his mate and sparkling. Downbeat watched him go, his gaze going soft when the smaller of the two remaining sparklings ran toward Renegade and he caught her up in his arms gingerly.

As the door sealed behind them, Downbeat vented a sigh and turned away, heading for his little ship once again. A Decepticon warship was a dangerous place to be caring for a sparkling, let along four of them.

Renegade sat down on the couch nearest the front wall, his gaze turned inward, though he appeared to be staring at the pad in his hands. After returning to the residence, he had decided it was too late to find out precisely what had occurred. Quicksilver's frantic call to Dunestar had been garbled and hard to understand, aside from the precise location it had come from. Clearly the youngling had been distraught but Dunestar had said she'd heard a lot of anger in her voice as well.

Windsplitter had been passed out cold by the time Cascade crossed the threshold into the residence and he had agreed with Renegade. It was better to allow them to rest before asking any questions. The wounds to Quicksilver's chassis had been cared for and wrapped and she was resting comfortably in her compartment, though she had been hard to calm down when they got her back inside. Over and over again she had apologized for breaking the rules, for allowing Windsplitter to get out, for allowing the sparkling to break the rules, for not doing as she was asked, for getting into a fight with the sparkling, and, on top of it all, for not finishing the chores Renegade had set down as her and Duskwalker's shared punishment.

A gentle servo on his upper arm drew Renegade back to the present and he looked over at Dunestar's tired faceplate.

"We'll get to the bottom of this tomorrow. For now, let's get some rest," Dunestar suggested, lifting Duskwalker from his lap and cradling her close to her chestplate.

"You two go on, I'm going to stay up and see if I can catch Quicksilver if she has a nightmare," Renegade stated with a small smile. Dunestar looked about to argue, however she thought better of it and simply nodded before carrying Duskwalker to their shared compartment. When the door sealed behind them, Renegade leaned back with a slight sigh and looked up at the hidden ceiling.

"My compartment is a disaster area… I want to know what went on this cycle, Rene," Cascade growled from the other side of the common area and Renegade looked over at him.

"So do I, but it will not be happening right now," Renegade reminded him as he leaned forward and straightened his backstrut. Ever since something had happened during the early cycle after Renegade left, Cascade had been agitated.

"Why were they in my compartment at all?" Cascade demanded and Renegade watched him as he started to pace. He doubted Quicksilver had been anywhere near Cascade's compartment. She practically refused to enter a compartment that was not her own.

"Why would they even consider leaving this residence alone?!" Cascade continued and Renegade listened.

"I don't get it. It makes no sense, but clearly leaving Silver in charge is not a good idea. She can't even handle a single sparkling," Cascade snorted and he finally stopped pace. Renegade felt a defensive streak ignite in his spark at the accusation but ignored it. In all honesty, he did not know what had happened and would not know until the next cycle. He would reserve judgment until then.

"Cascade go get some rest. We will look at this with fresh optics in the morning," Renegade suggested. And the younger mech looked down at him with a scowl. For a moment, Renegade thought he would refuse to leave. Then he shook his helm and turned away, entering his compartment and allowing the door to seal behind him. A red light ignited meaning he had locked himself inside.

"What a cycle," Renegade muttered before shaking his helm slightly and finishing the report for the command crew in his servo.

It was nearly the next cycle when the sound of a door opening drew Renegade's attention. He had partially shuttered his optics and was leaning back against the backo f the couch with his pedes resting on the one across from him. Watching beneath his lid, he was able to see Quicksilver as she limped out of her compartment toward the storage area that was nestled between her outer wall and Duskwalker's outer wall. When she reemerged a few breems later, she was carrying a cube of softly glowing energon. She stopped for a moment and rested against the wall.

"Silver," Renegade said it as softly as he could. Though even he felt as though his baritone was loud in the silent darkness that surrounded them. She startled and looked over at him and he saw the streaks on her faceplate.

"I… I'm sorry… I was just…" Quicksilver started fighting with her words and he sat up, pulling his pedes from the other couch.

"I'm not mad, youngling, come here and have a seat. I only want to talk to you without anyone else around to bother us," Renegade indicated the couch he had just moved his pedes from. After a few breems of indecision, in which she looked between the relative safety and comfort of her compartment and the couch, Quicksilver limped to where he pointed, curling in on herself as she sat down. Her cube was clasped between her hands and he noticed she was shaking.

Resisting the urge to reach over and set his hands over hers in a soothing manner, he waited for her to calm down and relax a little bit. He wanted her to realize that he was not upset with her for being up during the dark cycle. That was the start of getting her to understand that he was not going to get mad if she came to him when something was wrong.

"I… I'm sorry Renegade," Quicksilver apologized softly and stared down at her energon.

"For what?" Renegade asked, though he knew perfectly well what she felt guilty of.

"I let Windsplitter leave the residence and then I did the same thing, even after Dunestar told me to stay where I was," Quicksilver answered him and he watched her pedes as they twitched slightly. She had a lot of nervous ticks and they tended to emerge whenever she thought or believed she was in trouble.

"If you had not gone after her, what do you think would have happened to her?" Renegade asked, waiting. He would wait her out into the next cycle if he had to. What she had done had saved Cascade a great deal of spark-ache and had protected Windsplitter from a lot of fear and pain.

She stared at the decking or the cube, he was not sure which and remained silent for a long while before answering in a soft voice that he had to strain to hear, "They would have hurt her… and most likely taken her away from here before anyone would have been able to react."

"Then why are you apologizing for keeping her safe?" Renegade asked and something seemed to click inside of Quicksilver's processor as she looked up at him. He offered her a small smile and she returned it shyly but it fell away quickly when her pale optics moved from his faceplate.

"Cascade blames me," Quicksilver stated and it did not take Renegade long to figure out that she had heard the brown and red mech earlier.

"We will get the full story and only until then will any of us decide who is at fault. Quicksilver, you are only one youngling and you did an excellent job this cycle. Calling Dunestar, going after Windsplitter, protecting her from mechs that held you captive. That was a lot more than we asked of you," Renegade pointed out and she vented a small sigh, "Will you be able to rest now?"

A nearly imperceptible nod of her helm was his response. He had not gotten to talk to her about everything he wanted to but it was getting late. Perhaps in the next few cycles he would get the chance. He watched as she got to her pedes and made her slow way back to her compartment. As soon as she was inside, he stood and headed for his own berth. He'd get very little recharge but at least he'd been able to settle a few of her fears, he hoped. One thing he knew for certain, first thing in the morning, however, he was placing the tracking devices in both Windsplitter and Wildcharger. That way, Quicksilver would not have to place herself into danger again.


	30. Chapter 30

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Thirty**

It was late into the cycle before Wildcharger saw anyone else. He sat on the decking of the common area and pretended his hobbled-together figures were an Autobot army being decimated by a Decepticon army. He was still doing this when Duskwalker's soft footsteps interrupted him and he looked over at her with a broad smile.

"Last cycle was fun," Wildcharger announced, "Well, at least until Dunestar and Rene dragged us away so they could help Quicksilver and Windsplitter."

"Are you the only one up?" Duskwalker asked curiously as she looked around. She knew her father was up but he most likely had gone out through the door into the docking bay, as it had been locked from the outside. Dunestar was still resting however.

"So far. I haven't heard anyone moving around anyway," Wildcharger stated, "What do you suppose happened last cycle?"

"Don't know," Duskwalker stated, "Silver was hurt though."

Nodding Wildcharger sat up and messed with his small, somewhat mech-like toy, and looked around. He liked Duskwalker just fine, but it was not always easy for him to think of what to talk with her about. She didn't like fighting, had never expressed an opinion on the war,and most certainly didn't get involved in very many physical games. Which he didn't blame her for since she was so much smaller than the rest of him.

"I'm going to work on the chores Silver and I are supposed to do… she was working on them alone last cycle and that's not right," Duskwalker said the first to him, however the latter was more to herself as she wandered away. Venting a sigh, he gathered his toys and followed her.

"Can I help?" Wildcharger asked as he caught up to her.

"Why? You didn't get into trouble," Duskwalker asked.

"Why'd you insist on helping me and Windy?" Wildcharger returned with a slight scowl, "I like Silver, she's always nice to me even when I'm in a bad mood and everyone else seems to be ready to be rid of me."

"I helped you two because I went along with you on that little… adventure," Duskwalker reminded him.

"So you don't really like us?" Wildcharger asked, hurt.

"I didn't say that," Duskwalker stated flatly, "You asked me why I helped clean Naomi and that was why."

"Then you do like us and just hide it really, really well," Wildcharger teased and he grinned when she rolled her optics at him.

"Come on, if you want to help you'll want to find someplace for your toys before servo," Duskwalker suggested as she trotted a little ahead.

Looking down at his figures, he considered his options and turned around, walking past Quicksilver's sealed door and toward his own compartment door, which stood partially open. Entering it, he set his figures down onto his floor out of the way and exited again, shoving a toy out of the way so it could slide shut completely. Once this was completed, he started toward where Duskwalker waited, stopping when he heard something from inside Quicksilver's compartment.

Moving closer to the door, he placed his helm against it, positioning it so his audio was against the cool metal. Another sound made him scrunch up his faceplates, trying to discern what it was.

"Charger, is something wrong?" Duskwalker wandered back toward him, her helm tilted to the side and a look of confusion on her faceplate.

"I'm not sure," Wildcharger answered, still trying hard to hear through the thick metal.

The sound of Duskwalker transforming and walking up next to him made him look down at her. She stepped up beside him and settled her curved audio against the door as well. They stood there for several breems until the clearing of a vocodor startled them both. Wildcharger spun around and looked up into the bemused faceplate of Dunestar while Duskwalker offered her a small smile.

"Just what are you two doing?" Dunestar asked as she stooped down and looked between the two of them.

"There were strange sounds and I was worried about Silver so I tried to figure out what they were. And Dusk came to help when I couldn't tell," Wildcharger spoke in a slight rush, "I didn't want to walk in without asking her permission, she never does to me or anyone else."

"That's very good of you, Wildcharger," Dunestar commended him and he felt a warm spot in his spark as she rubbed his helm before standing to her full height and tapping a code onto the panel beside Quicksilver's door. There was no response from inside.

"Do you think she's all right?" Wildcharger asked. He hadn't heard very much about what had happened the cycle before. Renegade had sent them all to their berths as soon as they had refueled. All Wildcharger had learned was that Quicksilver was limping badly and that Renegade spent a great deal of time checking her over for wounds.

"I'm going to go in and check on her, you two go on with whatever plans you have made for this early cycle," Dunestar stated, "Rene has a few plans for you three, but for now, you've got free time."

"Okay… come on Dusk, let's work on whatever you wanted to work on to surprise Silver when she gets up," Wildcharger suggested, grabbing Duskwalker's servo and dragging her along behind him.

A soft laugh followed them as he dragged Duskwalker in the direction she had been going. At the sound of the door opening and closing, he slid to a stop and Duskwalker nearly slid into him, giving him a slightly dirty look.

"I would have come on my own, Charger," Duskwalker stated firmly, completely serious and he just grinned down at her.

"You woulda been too slow, Dusky," Wildcharger announced before turning and looking at the crates, some of which were nearly as tall as he was, "How are we suppos'ta move all of these?"

"We can't, but we can organize Silver's list and decide where the most appriopriate places are for each category," Duskwalker stated as she transformed and made her way to the top of the crates. Wildcharger followed her gleefully. Climbing the crates was one of his favorite things to do, but he was always afraid someone would chase him away for fear of his knocking them over.

When he reached the top of the stack, he laid down on his front and hung over the side, watching as Duskwalker pawed at a data pad and read silently. It was not long before his wings began to droop and he grew bored with simply watching her read. How the little femme could stay focused on words for so long was beyond him. He wanted to run around and stretch his legs a bit, as Breakdown put it. The thought of the former wrecker caused an old question to form once more.

"When do you think we'll be training with someone besides Rene?" Wildcharger asked and Duskwalker looked up at him, a little hazy.

"Whenever Dad says we are," Duskwalker responded simply before turning back to her perusal of the list, "Hm, looks like Silver was in the middle of reorganizing and cleaning when she left this behind. There's not much we can do in this one, but we can go and determine the structure needed for the other storage area."

"More climbing, I'm there," Wildcharger announced as he turned and went to jump down the other side, only to have Cascade catch him. The big brown and red mech laughed as Wildcharger squeaked slightly at the surprise.

"I am starting to think I need to build a climbing structure in this residence for the likes of you," Cascade teased as he set Wildcharger to the decking. Duskwalker wandered out of the storage area, winding her way through the crates that sat on the decking.

"Oh, would you?! That'd be so much fun!" Wildcharger felt as though his faceplate would crack. Never had anyone suggested such a thing and he hoped that Cascade was not simply joking.

"Yes," Cascade answered easily, "I'm certain I can create the space easily and I think it would do you all some good to have something to do that is physical. Reading does your processor good, but physical activity does too."

"But, Cascade, then you won't have time to sit and relax, that's not fair to you," Duskwalker said and Wildcharger scowled at her. Why couldn't she just accept a gift without questioning it every time?

"Dusk, I enjoy creating and building things with my own two hands, to me, it is relaxing," Cascade explained, getting to his pedes and venting a small sigh, "I also need to get to making these proper storage areas. Organizing them would be far easier then."

"Quicksilver's got blue prints drawn up for where she thinks things should go to be gotten to easily, maybe she could help you out," Wildcharger suggested and Duskwlker nodded as well.

A dark look passed over Cascade's faceplate for a split second before he offered them a tight smile, "Perhaps. Have the two of you refueled?"

"No we haven't," Duskwalker answered, though she looked a little startled and looked to Wildcharger, "You were up first, I shouldn't have assumed you have not refueled yet. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Dusky, I haven't," Wildcharger grinned before acting as though he were going to lunge for her. With a slight yelp, Duskwalker dodged him and ran away. Laughing, he chased her, keeping his strides short so he would not actually catch her.

A soft humming noise escaped Cascade as they ran past him, giggling. By the time Wildcharger reached the storage area, Duskwalker was on top of the crates, looking down at him smugly. The crates were stacked in a way that made it impossible for him to follow her up their face. Each was lined up perfectly with the one below it.

Ponderingly, Wildcharger began to move along the front of the stack, coming to the side that should have allowed him admittance into the storage area. However, the crates had been dug through and were now blocking the path that had been there. Crawling up onto the top of the box before him, Wildcharger looked back into the dark depths of the storage area and grinned. His imagination began to run wild and he imagined a planet surface covered in craters and hills, the distance stretched on for clicks all around. And there were rogues, thieves, and Autobots hidden out there that neede routing out. Looking up at Duskwalker, he grinned for a moment before yelling.

Duskwalker looked startled and moved back from the edge of her crate, but when he made no other noise at her, she returned to the edge and allowed her front paw-like extremities to dangle over the edge as she watched him curiously.

Jumping down behind a smaller stack of crates, Wildcharger looked around the edge so he was able to see Duskwalker on her perch. Her yellow optics were still focused on where he had disappeared to and he began to move away at first before crawling back through the crates. Some of the spaces were tighter than he'd initially believed, but that was no problem for him.

It was not long after he had decided to make Duskwalker his target that he stopped thinking of her as Duskwalker. Now she was Nightstalker, an Autobot spy. A gifted one that he had to be very nimble and smart to defeat. The crates were now scraggly outcroppings on what remained of Cybertron. He'd seen images of their desolate homeworld and the way the crates were stacked in a hap-hazard way worked perfectly with his imagination.

Nightstalker's claws clicked and scraped across the metal high overhead as she began to stalk back and forth, seeking her prey. When he heard a huff and slight whine, Wildcharger halted his forward movement and knelt down, waiting until the femme settled down again. At the cease of her restless movements, Wildcharged moved forward once again.

Gripping his weapon tightly in his servo (a ball that he'd found lying on the dusty decking beneath the crates), Wildcharger emerged into a protected zone and looked up, spotting Nightstalker's glimmering optics and shining shoulder gems in the darkness. If he waited too long, her gaze would transfix him and he'd surely be offlined. Hefting his weapon, he watched as it sailed through the clear ozone and landed neatly beside Nightstalker's paws. The femme startled and leapt away, her back paw sliding from the top of the box and a frightened yelp slipped out of her vocodor before her claws found purchase in the rough-hewn Chartahain wood.

"Take that you dirty Autobot!" Wildcharger cheered, but his glee disappeared as soon as Duskwalker looked down at him, hurt, "Aw, Dusky, it was just a game!"

Without a word, the femling climbed down from her perch and disappeared. By the time Wildcharger made it around the crates, Duskwalker's tail tip was disappearing out of the main doors.

"What just happened?" Dunestar asked as she stepped clear of Quicksilver's door, a short distance down.

"I was playing a game and I think I hurt Dusky's feelings…" Wildcharger explained, running after Duswalker before Dunestar had a chance to stop him. He could feel the decking vibrating slightly as the tan-colored femme followed him.

"Wildcharger, come back here," Dunestar ordered, but he ignored her and ran harder. He had to find Duskwalker and apologize to her before something bad happened again.

Dunestar stayed close to his heels, until he made a sharp turn and disappeared into the tight confines of an electrical room. As Dunestar stood beyond the access, calling him, he moved deeper inside with practiced ease to a vent. Even with Renegade's fierce warning about the vents passing through his processor, he removed the grate and crawled inside, leaving the grate off for the ease of exit later on. This was one path through the ventilation system that he knew quite well.

After a short while, Wildcharger decided he had most likely lost Dunestar and emerged from the system. The exit point he had chosen was in an alcove that exited onto a main corridor not far from the engine room. As far as Wildcharger could remember, that was where Renegade had been disappearing recently. There was an issue with a part buried deep inside the engines and he'd been trying to jerry-rig something together so the ship could reach the nearest repair station. According to Breakdown (the one time he'd gotten to see the big mech during training) it would take nearly thirty cycles to reach the nearest station. Megatron was hopping mad and no one was going too near him at the moment.

"I'm sorry, little one, but he's not down there this cycle," Falsetto's voice drove Wildcharger back into the shadows, but when he saw only Duskwalker emerge from around the curve in the wall, her head held low along with her tail, he stepped out. She looked up at him and her faceplate scrunched up in the way that only she seemed capable of.

"Dusky, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier," Wildcharger apologized and she simply looked at him, "I didn't mean to. I was just playing a game."

"Games are supposed to be fun, not hurt others' feelings," Duskwalker pointed out and Wildcharger felt a stab of guilt. He hadn't thought she would get hurt.

"Next time I'll let you in on it… it was really good though. You were this powerful spy for the Bots and…" Wildcharger stopped when Duskwalker actually looked curious, "What?"

"I was a powerful enemy soldier?" Duskwalker sounded surprised.

"Sure, what else would you be?" Wildcharger stated, "I couldn't very well use you on my side otherwise I'd be attacking someone I was supposed to work with."

"Did you change my name and appearance?" Duskwalker asked and Wildcharger was further confused.

"Nightstalker and you were black instead of brown so all I could see were your optics and the gems on your shoulders," Wildcharger explained, "And you avoided my attack, just like I knew you would."

"Really?" Duskwalker actually sounded more curious.

"Uh huh," Wildcharger responded and he started to feel a little exicted telling her the story, "You see, according to what I imagined, Nightstalker's a former 'Con. Something happened to make her turn and it's my job to either turn her back or capture her. She's one of the best and I needed to know what happened."

"Huh, maybe she was betrayed by her team," Duskwalker suggested and he grinned. They began to walk back toward the residence and Wildcharger continued to think.

"And whoever betrayed her was actually a traitor to the 'Cons as well. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Wildcharger ventured and Duskwalker grinned.

"Maybe then you find out that she's not really a traitor, but instead that she learned that the one who betrayed her was an Autobot spy all along and she switched sides to make him think that she didn't know," Duskwalker continued the train of thought.

"Yeah, I like that," Wildcharger agreed. Rounding the final curve before they would reach the residence, they both stopped at the sound of cleared vocodor and looked up. Staring down at them, her arms crossed over her chestplate, was Dunestar.

"Oh no, I left without telling you I was leaving, I'm sorry Dune," Duskwalker apologized and Dunestar looked over at her with a soft smile.

"Your father let me know that you were looking for him, he's meeting with Soundwave this cycle before he comes home," Dunestar stated before turning to Wildcharger, "You, on the other servo young mech, are in trouble. I called out to you several times and you ignored me each time only to go into a compartment that clearly states it is off-limits to unauthorized personnel. And I can guess where you went from there."

"Sorry Dunestar," Wildcharger apologized, wisely keeping his excuses to himself. It was clear the femme was not in the mood for any of his excuses this cycle.

"Inside, both of you and careful with Silver, she's in pain and doesn't need anyone crawling on her right now," Dunestar ushered them toward the residence. Once inside, Duskwalker moved to the seating area, looking around.

"She's over in the corner. The couch seemed to hurt her wounds more than help them," Dunestar told Duskwalker and Wildcharger watched as the femling made her way around the couches.

"Dunestar, I really am sorry. I just wanted to find Dusk and apologize to her," Wildcharger informed the femme. She knelt down beside him and opened her mouth to speak only to have Windsplitter interrupt her.

"Why would you want to apologize to that know-it-all for?" Windsplitter asked in a sulky, bad-tempered tone and Wildcharger looked over at her in confusion.

"Because she's my friend and I hurt her feelings," Wildcharger stated. He knew he was known for running directly into trouble, as he had just done, but he didn't hurt those he cared about. If he had his creator would have swatted him a good one. Renegade was far removed from his creator, but both had the same outlook on how you were to treat others.

"Friend? She doesn't even know what friends are," Windsplitter spat and Dunestar stood up and walked over to her.

"Windsplitter that is more than enough. Duskwalker is an excellent friend and she cares deeply for those she calls friend. I do not know what has gotten into you," Dunestar scolded and Wildcharger watched in surprise when Windsplitter suddenly burst out into tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let her say that," Windsplitter cried and Wildcharger found that he was further confused.

"Her?" Cascade walked out as Dunestar asked the question and he joined them, kneeling down and setting a massive servo to the space between Windsplitter's shoulders.

"The other, the one in here," Windsplitter pointed at her own helm as the tears continued to fall, "She doesn't have a name, she's just there and she's the one who ran from Silver and got her hurt cause she wanted to explore the ship."

"Windy, don't be blaming your poor choices on your imaginary friend," Cascade warned.

"But she's not imaginary, Dad, she's real and she's mad right now," Windsplitter insisted and Cascade looked over at Dunestar.

"Wildcharger, why don't you and Duskwalker take Quicksilver into her compartment and tell her the story you two made up together?" Dunestar suggested and Wildcharger remained where he was, "Wildcharger."

"Yes… Yes ma'am," Wildcharger agreed when her voice took on a sharp tone and he turned and darted to where Quicksilver leaned against a wall with Duskwalker beside her. Both of them looked over at him and he stared back.

"I believe we are to leave so that we are not listening in on this conversation," Quicksilver pointed out as she gripped the wall firmly and dragged herself to a standing position. Wildcharger cringed at the pain that passed over her features before she had managed to take her weight from her wounded ankle.

Following her obediently, Duskwalker trotted along with her tail partially up. Wildcharger brought up the rear, staring at Windsplitter whenever he got the chance to see her around the adults' bodies. He considered her a good friend, the only one willing to rough house with him, and seeing her in such a state as she currently was.

"Charger,c ome on," Duskwalker called out to him while she stood in Quicksilver's doorway. They had to pass the two adults and Windsplitter to get to the youngling's compartment and Wildcharger had stopped when he had a full view of Windsplitter.

"Dad, please! You have to believe me, I'm not going crazy and I don't have an imaginary friend," Windsplitter sounded desperate and Wildcharger stared before blurting out something he probably should have considered before saying.

"I believe you, Windy," Wildcharger moved toward her, but Dunestar stopped him. Before she could physically turn him around, Windsplitter looked at him with open gratitude and he nodded to her.

"Wildcharger, this is not the time to be pushing your boundaries. Now, do as we asked," Dunestar stated, turning him and directing him to where Duskwalker stood, keeping the door open with her body.

"Yes Dunestar," Wildcharger vented a sigh as he looked over his shoulder at Windsplitter and waved. He did not know what was going on, who the 'other' was, or even if Windsplitter was telling the truth, but he did know he didn't like the way Cascade was staring at her. It gave him the same feeling as he'd gotten when he saw the expression on Cascade's faceplate when he had mentioned Quicksilver's blueprints earlier.

Once he was past the threshold of Quicksilver's compartment, the door closed and he lost his view of Windsplitter. Turning toward the other two, he openly gaped at the overwhelming amount of stuff in Quicksilver's possession. The youngling sat on the decking, leaning in the corner with a blanket that had intricate images weaved into its pattern pulled tightly about her form.

"Silver, what is all this stuff?" Wildcharger asked as he started to rummage through a crate that seemed to be filled with wooden carvings. Each one held a different visage, many of which were gruesome and terrifying. Very few were pretty, but those were the ones he handled the most carefully.

"Gifts from the Chartah," Quicksilver answered while Duskwalker gave him a disapproving look.

"It's not nice to go digging through others' belongings, you know," Duskwalker stated and Quicksilver laughed slightly.

"I don't mind, Dusky. You can look around too… I have too many things, that is why they're still in the crates," Quicksilver stated, "While you're at it,why don't you share this story of yours with me?"

Wildcharger grinned and waited for Duskwalker to join him. She did momentarily after a great deal of hesitation. Only a reassuring nod from Quicksilver got her to step forward and transform so she could dig through the crate he was sitting at. While they searched, Wildcharger started telling Quicksilver the story of Nightstalker and the traitorous slug that had turned her into a traitor as well. As the story progressed Duskwalker added her thoughts and soon they were so embroiled in the story's development that neither noticed Quicksilver's shuttered optics or the way her body's soft humming had quieted further.

Vanquisher sat in the command chair of the small ship he'd managed to pilfer from the Harbinger in order to bring a warning of the hostilities formed aboard said warship. He had thought he'd found another prize in the youngling, but after a few quiet conversations, he'd discovered his error. It seemed Lord Megatron had already laid claim to the little flyer, along with any other sparklings that happened to be aboard. He simply hoped that the offlining of the cew members he'd found useless would satiate any rage the Decepticon leader felt toward his mistake.

Through the viewer, he could see the red and black flyer that had come to the youngling's rescue as he made his way around and over his little scout ship. The mech was a thorn in Vanquisher's side. He was always right where he shouldn't be. Unfortunately, there was no way to rid himself of the annoyance. Already he'd seen two of Soundwave's pets come to the red and black mech with information. Turning his dark blue servo with its red streak going from the left corner to the forefinger so that he seemed to hold the mech's very life in it, he squeezed it shut and smirked savagely.

"Sir, there is news from the bridge, Lord Megatron will be requesting your presence shortly and the youngling's creator is to be there as well," a mellow, deep voice drew Vanquisher's attention away from his fantasy and he turned to look at the four-legged freak behind him. As much as the mech's design hurt his optics and his processor, he knew he'd have a far harder time taking over the Harbinger without him.

"Very good, Obstructor. Then I may be able to do a little clean up as well," Vanquisher stated. He could still feel the little femme's gentle curves as though he were holding her. She would have gone for a high price, but her creator had turned out to be a large mech with too much armor to fight off. So he had let that hope go.

"Excellent, sir. Would you like my presence there as well or shall I remain with the ship?" Obstructor shifted and his sharp talon-like peds ticked against the metal decking.

"Stay here and get the crew ready for an inspection. I want them in in top form before we leave and return to the Harbinger with news of the Captian's traitorous acts," Vanquisher stated with a savage grin, "And make sure that irritating femme stays out of the way until I've dealt with her precious captian."

"I will, sir," Obstructor returned the smile and Vanquisher raised a servo to dismiss him.

After the sound of Obstructor's exit disappeared, Vanquisher stared out the viewscreen once again, watching as the mech left his scout ship and walked toward the exit. So far his plan had been going rather well. Soundwave had received his report of traitorous acts aboard the Harbinger. Surely the mech had looked into them to ensure they were accurate and that Vanquisher was indeed a well-known source for such information. After his talk with Lord Megatron, with plenty of grovelling apologies to both the Decepticon leader and the youngling's creator thrown in for good measure, Vanquisher was quite sure he would get the go-ahead to relieve Roundhouse of his duties as captain of the Harbinger, along with any who wished to follow him instead of accepting their Master's orders. He hoped fervently that the majority of them did so he could replace the crew with his own mechs.

The longer he sat in his command chair, the more detailed and elaborate his plans became. So much so that, when Obstructor came to get him for the meeting, he ordered the mech to call him Commander. A much stronger sounding title than Captain. Obstructor had bowed and smiled at him before stepping aside to allow him passage.


	31. Chapter 31

"**Of Spaks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"Pointless, my being sent on errands for this over-indulgent, slow-witted," Starscream's complaints halted as a larger red and black flyer emerged from the docking bay.

"Commander," Downbeat greeted him with the normal amount of respect. One of the few who bothered in recent cycles.

"Downbeat," Starscream returned, "More news for Soundwave?"

"Yes, Commander. Though it is nothing of interest for most," Downbeat downplayed his information and Starscream watched him closely. The mech always treated his betters with a great deal of respect, but he was an information bot. They tended to be capable of great deception when they wanted to be.

"I'm sure," Starscream drawled and his gaze was drawn to the chip in the mech's servo. As second-in-command he could demand the flyer servo him the chip. Then, however, he would have to deal with Soundwave and his little pets.

The expression on the mech's pale faceplate fell slightly before he brightened once more, "Well then, Commandor, always a pleasure talking to you. But, if you'll please excuse me, I must be going."

"Of course, Downbeat," Starscream did not move, keeping his hands tightly clasped behind him as he watched the red and black flyer pass and walk away. The mech was up to something, Starscream could feel it in his spark. He would have to keep an optic on him.

"And now, back to the work of a drone," Starscream muttered as he made his way to the door that used to open onto an empty cargo hold, but now held his utter and complete demise in the form of three tiny specks and their big, green harbinger of doom.

Before he had a chance to set his finger to the panel inset into the wall, the doors opened and a gently curved faceplate appeared.

"Renegade," the neutral femme's faceplate fell the moment she spotted Starscream and she vented a slight sigh, "Come in Commander."

Narrowing his gaze at the femme, he did so and was soon assaulted by the high-pitched crying scream of one of the sparklings. Windsplitter, if he was remember her designation correctly, was sitting on the decking behind one of the couches with her creator beside her.

"Does that bratling never do anything but scream?" Starscream snapped as he turned back to the femme.

"She's had a rough few cycles, Commander," the femme stated coldly, "Now, how may I assist you?"

The first answer was not very becoming and he quickly silenced it before responding, "Lord Megatron has sent me to 'fetch' your mate."

"Rene's not here, Commander, as I'm certain you deduced," the femme vented another sigh before looking back down at the screaming sparkling.

"Yes, I can see that," Starscream turned to view the leech as well and composed an idea that may very well get the green oaf into a bit of a spot, "Would you like me to send him here when I find him? I'm certain Lord Megatron would be quite understanding."

Turning to the femme, Starscream maintained his relaxed expression as she looked at him suspicisously for a moment. When she turned back to Cascade, he nodded his helm solemnly.

"Very well," the femme nodded, "And, Commander, if Lord Megatron is angered by this, then it will be you that we come to with our complaints."

Starscream looked at her with a smirk, "I'm sure it will be." Turning to leave, he stopped at the sound of a door opening and watched as the youngling limped out, followed by the other two bratlings. The femme's attention instantly focused on them and Starscream watched as she administered care to a wound around the femling's midsection. Irrationally, seeing the wound caused him to feel a spike of anger at whoever had done it to her. Or, perhaps it was not at all irrational, after all, she was a seeker.

Move on Starscream, she's not worth the infuriation Starscream ordered himself and walked away, seeking out Renegade. Yet, he still considered what could have happened to the oldest of the four anklebiters. His first thought was that their oversized guardian had responded poorly to something she had done. But from his experiences with the mech, that was not likely. He had the patience of a Prime, was probably as old as one of the original ones as well. No, it had to have been something else.

"Commander, can I assist you in some way?" Starscream was startled out of his contemplation. He looked up at the visage of the mech he'd been seeking for a full nanosecond before returning to his senses.

"Your mate is looking for you, do you not know how to communicate between one another?" Starscream demanded, disturbed that he'd been so deep into thought about the youngling.

"Engines are getting in the way," Renegade responded with a slight edge that Starscream chose to ignore.

"I noticed the youngling was injured, how, may I ask did that occur?" Starscream inquired easily, not moving out of Renegade's path.

"An incident last cycle," Renegade informed him, "One that I am to speak with Lord Megatron about shortly."

"I see," Starscream stated and now I'm starting to understand Megatron's need to speak with the mech from the Harbinger or… is this merely a coincidence?

"Did Dunestar say why she needed me back at the residence, Commander?" Renegade asked as he managed to wedge his way past.

"Dunestar?" Starscream asked before it registered that the designation had to go with his mate, "No she did not, however if I were to assume, it has to do with one of the sparklings."

With a deft nod, Renegade moved clear of the engine housing and initiated a conversation with his mate over their private channel. One that had so many firewalls and security measures that Starscream doubted even Soundwave could hack through. After a few more moments of one-sided conversation that bored Starscream, Renegade turned and focused on him once more.

"Commander, if you would be so kind," Renegade started and he twisted the word 'kind' sarcastically as he said it, "as to inform our Master that I will have to postpone our meeting for a few more breems."

"Of course I will," Starscream responed with a slight smirk before turning and making his way down the corridor to the cross section. Renegade followed him at a more sedate pace and they went their separate ways.

As he approached the lift, Starscream stopped and looked back to where the big green mech was making his way to the cargo bays, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to let our Master know precisely where your loyalty lies."

"Tell me, Vanquisher, how it is that you managed to escape the Harbinger with so little damage to your vessel if Roundhouse was vying for your destruction," Megatron stood above the navy blue armored mech, his gaze unwavering and unnerving. Vanquisher fought hard to keep from visibly reacting to that gaze. If he so much as flinched, he knew he would be done for good.

"My small team and I determined the Harbinger's medical supplies were running low and so we left with that as our cover story to ensure that we would be able to reach you with the news of Roundhouse's traitorous acts," Vanquisher growled, throwing his voice lower and keeping his optics locked with Megatrons.

"Subterfuge that a sparkling could have concocted, I am very impressed," Megatron stated, "How is it that you came up with such a brilliant plan?"

"By being a lying, conniving lump of slag that should be thrown into the deepest reaches of the pit," a female voice broke over anything Vanquisher could offer in explanation and he winced. The reaction was not lost on Megatron and he actually smirked down at Vanquisher. Gritting his dental plates, he turned to face the speaker and snarled at her.

Tall, slender, and built with the tenacity of a snake charmer, Soundbyte was a formidable foe in most arenas. Including spoken wars. She was the Commander of the Harbinger as well as the Communications Specialist. Her optics seared into his with enough hatred to take down a Predacon. Soft green tones accentuated every curve of her armor and she held herself straight-backed and confidently. In another place, another time, Vanquisher would have tried very hard to win her spark, if only for a cycle. But, now, before their leader, he wanted very much to strangle the life force out of her body.

"And you are?" Megatron said by way of greeting and Vanquisher turned.

"The Commander of the Harbinger, Master. She was captured trying to disable our engines as we made our way clear of the ship," Vanquisher informed him, turning once more to face Soundbyte and send her away. He would find out how she had managed to free herself later.

"I see, tell me Commander Soundbyte, is it true what Vanquisher speaks?" Megatron drawled and Vanquisher was forced to refocus his attention onto the large grey mech, "Has Roundhouse made plans to thwart my plans for domination of the Autobots?"

"No, my Lord, he has made plans to stop all Decepticon activity on the outer rim," Soundbyte stated clearly and concisely and Vanquisher felt all function in his processor stop quite suddenly. It was as if someone had just brought a ship out of a hyperjump with no warning.

Megatron's optics flashed briefly before he looked down at them both with ire, "You have his plans."

"I did have his plans, yes," Soundbyte stated, "Unfortunately, this buffoon and his cache of merry fools took it from me and smashed it, believing the chip to be a homing device of sorts."

This brought Megatron's attention back to Vanquisher full force and the scowl on the big mech's faceplate made Vanquisher want to disappear, "Useless. Get out of my sight, Vanquisher. I will deal with you and your crew later." Each word was savagely punctuated and Vanquisher cleared his vocodor before bowing deeply to Megatron and turning on his heel. He tried very hard to leave with his backstrut straight and his helm held high, but fear ran the gambit through his spark. As he neared Soundbyte, he scowled at her, only to have her smirk at him.

"Next time, ask what I'm doing before you tie me up and toss me into a storage room, big boy," Soundbyte whispered breathily as he walked past and his scowl deepened even as she released a small laugh.

"What information do you retain of your traitorous captain?" Megatron's voice had changed slightly and Vanquisher scowled deeper. To have the information their leader wanted in his grasp only to have it crushed before he even knew what it was. He knew he should have dismantled that femme before docking with the Nemesis.

Walking toward the entrance of the docking bay, Vanquisher stopped when he heard the sound of a hurried approach. Reaching out and stopping the red bot that was rushing along the corridor, he glowered even as the bot returned the look.

"What's the big rush?" Vanquisher demanded and the mech simply glared at him.

"That is of none of your concern," the mech's response was cold and broached no room for argument.

"Listen here, flashy, I don't know who you think you are, but you're messing with the wrong mech. What the slag is going on around this ship?" Vanquisher demanded again, gripping the mech's armor tighter.

"I'm the medic and I'm on a call, so I would recommend that you release me before he," the medic stated, pointing a slender digit at the door that was nearest the docking bay entrance and the big dark green mech that stood there, "shows you precisely who he is."

"The youngling's creator," Vanquisher sneered as he released the medic. Shock registered on the faceplate of the smaller bot, but it was soon replaced by concern and he turned and continued along his way, slipping past the big green mech.

"You caused my crew a great deal of pain, all for one little slip of a youngling," Vanquisher snarled, "I should return the favor."

There was no verbal response from the big mech. Though he did readjust his stance and cross his arms over his broad chestplate, his green optics seemed to darken as he focused on Vanquisher. Smirking at the mech, Vanquisher crossed his arms over his chestplate and leaned back against the corridor wall in a relaxed manner.

"Of course, I'd consider letting you off the hook. For a price," Vanquisher quipped. The mech continued to stare at him silently, watching him very closely.

"I'll have to think on the price though, you're a big guy and you took down some of my best mechs… not to mention the ones I had to take out to appease our Master," Vanquisher continued, looking thoughtful before pushing away from the wall, "I'll be seeing you around."

With a wave of his servo, Vanquisher continued toward the docking bay, feeling the big mech's optics on him the entire way. As the door opened in front of him, the big mech's deep baritone stopped him and he felt a cold chill in his spark.

"Touch any of my friends again and I will extinguish your spark, regardless of your allegiance to Lord Megatron," the big mech said it in a perfectly calm, reasonable voice. There was no infliction, no emotion, he was simply stating a fact. And that made Vanquisher's spark twist in anger along with the cold fear and he turned to snap at the mech. But he was gone, vanished. A mech with that kind of bulk should have made more noise and yet, there had been no warning of his exit.

"Vanquisher, did you see Soundbyte anywhere?" Obstructor limped his way over to where Vanquisher stood but he could not be bothered to look to his second-in-command. Instead, he continued to stare where the big mech had been standing.

"Sir?" Obstructor tried again and Vanquisher turned a savage look on him.

"You allowed that prim little femme to get away, did you?" Vanquisher snarled and bore down on him, the crab-like mech backed up and winced as one of his limbs bent awkwardly beneath him, "She showed up on the bridge and is now having a little pow-wow with Lord Megatron himself."

"She did what?!" Obstructor was clearly flabbergasted at the news.

"It seems she was going to steal this little carrier and do precisely what we were attempting to do, however her story is legitiment. Now, please do tell me how WE missed the fact that Roundhouse is in fact an actual traitor?!" Vanquisher's voice had risen in pitch as he had talked and he continued to glare at Obstructor.

"I… I don' tknow sir, other than she was the bot he trusted most. He would tell her everything," Obstructor suggested and Vanquisher made a swipe at him, slamming his helm around hard enough that something creaked in his neck.

"Find out what he is planning so we can get back into Lord Megatron's good graces. I don't care what you have to do, who you have to offline, GET ME THAT INFORMATION!" Vanquisher ordered with a savage kick to Obstructor's bad support. The mech went down in a heap and Vanquisher marched past him.

"Idiots, I work with complete and total idiots!" Vanquisher swore as he slammed his way up the ramp into the ship he had taken from the Harbinger's hangar. On the way up, he hit the panel to close the doors hard enough to crack the plate. Behind him, he could hear Obstructor scrambling to get up the ramp before the doors sealed. Whether or not the mech made it, he did not know, nor did he care. His focus was elsewhere.

If Megatron did not accept his excuses he would have to develop a new plan. One that would involve escaping the warship with his spark and processor intact. However he was not likely to survive as a rogue for very long, he liked comfort and an ease of living that most Decepticons would have thought soft and beneath them. No, he would need something to make a lot of credits, very quickly. Naturally, the sensation of holding the youngling against his armor returned and he looked down at his hands. If he could get his hands on her again, he'd be set. He may even have the chance to have a little fun before he found a buyer for her… but first, he'd have to get her away from that creator of hers.

Chills ran down his backstrut as he sat down in the command chair and looked out the viewscreen. Nothing moved beyond the ship but that meant nothing. Much like the way that large mech had disappeared so silently, there was always the chance that someone was out there, watching, waiting. And, if he played his cards right, it would be him next time.


	32. Chapter 32

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Windsplitter sat on one of the couches in the seating area, clinging tightly to her creator as Knockout visually looked her over. She would have to move before he could scan her, but for now he didn't want to upset her further. As it was, her constant caterwauling was dealing a blow to his audios. He couldn't imagine how badly it was affecting the more sensitive audioed amongst them, particularly Duskwalker and Quicksilver. Or, maybe he could, glancing over at where the two were sitting not far from Renegade's seat, he noted that Duskwalker had her hands firmly set over her audios while the youngling was slowly growing more and more agitated.

"Windy, calm down, little one," Cascade half pleaded half ordered. It only worked to make her scream louder.

"Windsplitter, when did this 'other' as you call her first star appearing?" Knockout tried talking to her to get her to calm down. As far as he could tell she was healthy.

"She's always been there," Windsplitter's response seemed to surprise Cascade as he stiffened slightly. At least the femling was no longer screaming.

"Always?" Cascade repeated and Knockout looked up at him pointedly.

"Yes," Windsplitter's answer was simple as she fought through catching air in her vents and rubbing at her faceplate with both hands. Knockout stopped her and placed a clean rag in her servo before she managed to scratch herself.

"Windsplitter," Renegade drew the femling's attention away from what she was doing and he smiled down at her in a gentle manner, "Does this other have a designation?"

Looking down for a moment, she considered his question before shaking her helm and looking up at him again, "Uh huh… she's just the other one in my processor." As if to illustrate, Windsplitter pointed at her own helm.

"Does she ever threaten you or those you care about?" Knockout asked, looking at Cascade.

"No, but she gets mad a lot at the others and at the adults… I have to tell her that no one's going to hurt us," Windsplitter explained and she looked up at Cascade as well, "Do you believe me now?"

Even Knockout could see the desperation in her gaze. He wondered just how many times she had tried to explain it to her creator only to be dismissed as imaginative. Or how many times Cascade had taken her to visit the medic at the colony only to be told it was nothing more than a phase that she would grow out of with time.

"I… little one, I just need something more to go on," Cascade responded and Knockout winced.

An expression of absolute disappointment befell the sparkling's faceplate and she looked down, her shoulders slumping and beginning to tremble once more. A vented sigh from Renegade told Knockout that the old mech was most likely feeling the same way that he was.

"Windy," Quicksilver's soft voice came out in a slight rush of pain as she limped around behind the couch and bent slightly at the waist over its back while resting her arms on the top edge.

When the sparkling finally looked up at her, Quicksilver smiled gently down at her and spoke frankly, "I believe you. When you spoke to me last cycle, your voice was different somehow. It didn't sound like you at all."

A small light of hope flashed in Windsplitter's optics and she looked over at her creator for a little more support. Still Cascade seemed to be having an issue and the look he was giving Quicksilver for interrupting was a little more heated than Knockout had been expecting.

"I am sorry to interrupt, however," Knockout was anything but sorry he did not feel like being in the middle of a family quarrel, "I require much more sensitive equipment to scan Windsplitter's processor and the youngling needs to receive care to her injuries."

A small sigh was vented from Quicksilver and he glanced at her. She was holding her hands against one another loosely and leaning against the couch to maintain as little weight as possible on her injured ankle joint. Reaching out, not considering her reaction prior to it happening, Knockout attempted to grip one of her wrists. It happened within a matter of nanoseconds, but the cry of pain was what really caught Knockout's attention as she shot up to a standing position and placed her full weight on the damaged ankle. Still, she remained on her pedes and simply limped backwards away from him, her optics wide and bright with fear.

"Primus, I forgot about her distaste for being touched without prior consent," Knockout muttered as he straightened his backstrut and looked to her, "Quicksilver, I need to examine your wounds if I am to be of any assistance to you."

She backed a little further away. He watched her, maintaining his silence so as not to spook her further. Her gaze continually traveled between him and a door that he assumed would lead into her personal compartment. Before she could dart to it, Dunestar took up a place between the youngling and the door.

"Silver," Dunestar said it softly but in a hard tone that seemed to draw the youngling's attention. Knockout looked to the femme for an explanation, but she merely shook her helm and from the expression on her faceplate, he had a sense that she truly did not understand what was going on either.

"Quicksilver enough of the shenanigans," Cascade snapped and all optics swung to him. Knockout was equally as surprised as the others that the mech had reacted in such a manner.

"Cascade, easy," Dunestar warned but the big mech disregarded her and stood up, settling Windsplitter against the back of the couch before approaching the youngling. Fear mingled wth confusion in her gaze and Knockout moved to get between the two of them. Unfortunately, Cascade was faster.

Locking his fingers around her upper arm, Cascade stopped her from getting away and ignored her whimper of pain and fear, "You are the oldest amongst the young ones and yet you are acting like a sparkling barely beyond your placement. Knockout is not going to harm you, he is simply going to treat the wounds that you managed to get inflicted upon yourself while breaking one of the few rules in this place."

A dark servo gripped Cascade's lower arm before Renegade spoke up, "Cascade, let her go. We do not know what the events of last cycle were. She has done nothing more than spook and you know that she does so whenever a strange or new mech tries to touch her."

"We don't know what happened last cycle?" Cascade repeated, twisting the words with sarcasm, "Of course we know what happened. You left a youngling in charge of a sparkling and she could not handle the responsibility."

"Neither could you," Renegade stated it flatly and Knokcout smirked slightly, turning away to hide it. He didn't feel like getting struck in the faceplate at this time.

"I didn't allow them to get out and into a forbidden area without supervision," Cascade responded instantly, his grip tightening when Quicksilver dared to try and pull her wrist free. Another slight whine of pain passed her lips and she was looking at Renegade desperately for help.

"Neither did she," Renegade stated, "From Windsplitter's own admission, she ran out of my compartment without permission and into the docking bay. Dunestar has confirmed that she received a frantic message from Quicksilver shortly there after, and we arrived in time to see Downbeat rescuing Quicksilver from those mechs. The rest we can get filled in later. For now, I simply request that you let her go before you destroy any progress we have made thus far."

Looking back, Knockout watched as Renegade's grip tightened. It was almost imperceptible to the optic, however from Cascade's expression, it was hard enough to hurt. Setting a servo behind Quicksilver, Renegade pulled at Cascade's arm and he released her. She moved back slightly but did not lose her balance and so did nto require Renegade's assistance in standing. What she did afterwards seemed to surprise both the big dark green mech and Dunestar. Instead of darting away, she curled her arms closer to her body and moved so that she was partially behind Renegade, out of Cascade's line of sight.

"Now, Knockout, do you require any special equipment to treat Quicksilver's wounds?" Renegade asked and Knockout shook his head in the negative. From what he had seen he had the proper supplies with him.

"Very well then, Cascade, why don't you accompany Windsplitter to the medical bay. While you are there, we will discuss the treatment for Quicksilver's wounds with her and see if we cannot get her to calm down enough to allow Knockout's examination. If we cannot, then I will assist him," Renegade suggested, looking to Knockout, "Will that work for you as well, doctor?"

"Yes," Knockout accepted his suggestion easily enough. The less stress he caused the youngling the better. He had a feeling that, if she felt cornered, she would strike out. Whether or not she could cause severe damage was uncertain. But he felt safer in the knowledge that he would not have to find out.

"In that case, please escort Cascade and Windsplitter to the medical bay," Renegade stepped aside slightly so that Knockout could pass him. Cascade glowered down at him as well as at Renegade but did as he was told. Once the mech had collected his sparkling, Knockout led them from the former cargo hold, listening with half an audio as the mech set to muttering complaints that ranged from treating sparklings like they were perfect to Renegade's faults as a mech.

"If he is so bad, why do you stay within the shared quarters?" Knockout demaned after putting up with the endless stream of complaints all the way to the lift.

"Because I've been ordered to," Cascade stated.

"I doubt that," Knockout countered, "As far as I can tell, Lord Megatron has simply suggested that the sparklings stay together. I doubt he would think anything of it if you preferred to live in your own quarters with your sparkling. Dunestar would still be available to care for her while you performed your function."

It seemed the concept had not crossed Cascade's processor and he looked at Knockout with dawning realization before a small voice interrupted.

"But, I don't wanna move away from the others," Windsplitter whined as she leaned back and looked up at her creator. Knockout lifted his brow ridges but said nothing.

"Sometimes, we don't get what we want," Cascade stated firmly.

"Why don't you like them? Renegade's nice and so is Dunestar," Windsplitter demanded, "Charger's my best friend and Silver's never done anything to me… I even like Duskwalker when she's not being a smarty."

"I am not certain how safe I feel having you alone with any of them at this time," Cascade stated and Windsplitter scoffed at that.

"Silver's saved me twice," Windsplitter snapped, "Once from that big fish and now yesterday."

"Big fish?" Knockout could not help but ask as he stepped inside the lift and waited for them to join him.

"A large amphibious creature that lived in the oceans of Chartahain. Windsplitter was nabbed by one while she was a the beach near the colony… Quicksilver saw it happened and dove into the water, chasing the creature nearly to the sea floor," Cascade explained before venting a large amount of air, "She came back up about thirty breems later, draining salt water from her vents while carrying Windsplitter in her arms… I… didn't even tell her thank you, I just took Windsplitter and disappeared to the medical clinic…"

"Mama told her thank you," Windsplitter said, "And she let me spend lots of time with Silver."

Cascade looked down at her in shock and Knockout lifted a brow ridge, "I take it you did not know that."

"No, I did not," Cascade growled, "When exactly did this occur?"

"Before Silver ever rescued me… whenever Dune couldn't watch me, Silver did. I loved going into her residence, it was beautiful… the other liked it too cause Silver never yelled or scolded. She was always nice," Windsplitter continued, "She seems different now. A lot more afraid and she's been keeping her distance from me… I don't like it, I want the old Silver back."

"Celestialwinds… she trusted Quicksilver that much?" Cascade sounded dumbfounded and Knockout felt himself smirking.

"Amazing what you can learn when you simply listen," Knockout stated and he smirked into the glower that Cascade sent his way.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," Cascade snarled and Knockout lifted a servo and flipped it through the air nonchalantly.

"As you wish, but I just thought you may be interested in knowing that the damage on the youngling was most likely caused by an energy whip," Knockout stated, "If it caused that kind of damage to her, imagine what it would have done to you little sweetspark."

"I don't care what you think, Silver was careless in allowing Windsplitter to leave the residence at all," Cascade responded.

"Then leave the residence," Knockout stated firmly, "If you truly think that your sparkling would be better off away from such dire examples such as Quicksilver, Wildcharger, and, Primus forbid, that slow-witted, bratty Duskwalker. Then you should leave."

"Dusky isn't slow-witted or bratty!" Windsplitter yelled and Knockout looked down at her in mock surprise.

"Oh my, sounds as though I've hit a nerve with that one," Knockout pointed out and he watched as Cascade stared at his sparkling.

"Dad, don't let him talk about my friends like that! It's not fair, they're not even here to defend themselves!" Windsplitter demanded and she glowered up at Knockout again.

Releasing a puff of hot air, Cascade narrowed his gaze at Knockout before responding, "I get your point. I will remain with Renegade and Dunestar until I can make a rational, informed decision. Now, if you don't mind, stop riling my sparkling further."

"Who, me? I was not intending to do anything of the sort," Knockout stated, leading the way out of the lift as it stopped at the upper deck. He did not bother to make certain they followed him, instead he focused on the work at servo. Whatever was happening inside of Windsplitter's helm, she had control over it. For now. If that control slipped, then they may all be in for a rude awakening. He wanted to find out what it was before that happened.

The journey to the medical bay was silent, save for a few muttered comments from Windsplitter. The femling seemed to be having a conversation with either herself or her 'friend'. Knockout listened to it intently, trying to weed out as much information from the one-sided conversation that he could. There was not much for him to grasp at, other than the fact it seemed Windsplitter was reassuring this 'other' that they were not going to do anything bad to her. He hated to be the one to tell the sparkling, but if there was someway he could rid her of this second personality or whatever the 'other' was, he was going to do it. Regardless of how she felt about it.

"Set her on that berth and I'll get started," Knockout ordered and he stepped aside to find the appropriate tools. Cascade walked past him and set his sparkling down, having to peel her hands from his armor. Once she was settled, Knockout turned back around and carried a tray of tools over to where the youngster sat.

Wide blue optics followed the precise movements of the tray, fear alighting in them as he set it down beside her on the berth's top. He could understand that fear, it was not rare that these same tools were used on the enemy. In fact, he was spending much of his light cycles doing just that. Though they had made certain the interrogation area was sealed off from tiny, listening audios.

"Windy, it's all right. None of this is going to be used to hurt you," Cascade reassured her and smiled when she looked up at him with the same fearful expression.

"Will they hurt her?" Windsplitter asked and Knockout vented a small sigh of air before shaking his helm.

"No, little one, they will not," Knockout lied, "I am only going to use them to prove her existence to everyone else. Is that okay?"

After a few seconds of silence, Windsplitter nodded her head, "She says okay. So do I, but… it won't hurt will it?"

"No, it won't," Knockout promised and this time he was telling the truth. If he had to, he would put her into stasis before removing the other from her processor. He had no wish to hear the screams of a sparkling.

"Good, I don't like being hurt," Windsplitter stated firmly and Knockout had to chuckle a little at that.

"None of us do," Knockout lifted a scanner that was specially designed to trace and scan the circuitry that ran through the femling's processor. It would be able to sniff out any issues with the memory core as well as any little pockets of excess information.

"Windsplitter, I'm going to ask you a few questions while the doc does this," Cascade stated and he looked up at Knockout afterwards to make certain it was okay. Knockut nodded.

"That may help more than hinder my scans," Knockout stated, "Windsplitter, this is going to scan your processor and tell me where the other resides within it. It will only take about fifteen breems, but I need you to hold still for it."

"All right," Windsplitter answered. It was not clear who she was speaking with and so Knockout simply started his scan while listening to Cascade ask his questions.

"Windy, you said this… other has always been with you… what did you mean?" Cascade asked and Windsplitter looked at him, wiggling a little bit on the berth. Knockout set a servo to her knee plating to stop the movement and she stilled.

"Ever since I was placed in my shell… Mama said the medic told her I was okay so not to worry about it," Windsplitter answered and Knockout exchanged a look with Cascade.

"Does it ever threaten you or anyone else?" Cascade asked.

"No," Windsplitter shook her head fervently before being silent for a few moments and speaking again, "But she says she's not an 'it', she's a she."

"All right, all right," Cascade seemed to find it hard to assign a sex to the disembodied voice in his sparkling's helm, "Is… she… with you right now?"

"She's always there," Windsplitter's answer was so simple and yet it sent a small chill through Knockout spark and he had to force himself to keep scanning her.

"Where is 'there' exactly?" Cascade, however, did not miss a beat.

"In the back of my processor… we can switch places and she can move my body while I sit and watch," Windsplitter stated matter-of-factly.

"How… how often do you two do that?" this seemed to disturb Cascade but Windsplitter did not seem to notice.

"Not very," Windsplitter started to mess with her armor on her upper thigh and Knockout stilled her servo once more only to receive a vented sigh of annoyance from the sparkling. Clearly she was accustomed to being able to fidget as much as she liked.

"Does she ever force you to give her control?" Cascade asked and Knockout stopped his movement with the scanner as it centered in on a storage space inside of Windsplitter's processor that was buried deep inside.

"No. I can force her to let go though," Windsplitter stated.

"Cascade, keep talking," Knockout ordered softly as he lowered his scanner and switched to a new piece of equipment.

"She's always been there, right? Did your mother know about her?" Cascade asked and he leaned down closer. Knockout grunted but kept his peace. If the questions kept bringing up the readings he was getting, then the mech could get as close as he wanted.

"Mama worried too much… I didn't want to worry her more," Windsplitter answered. Knockout glanced up and exchanged a glance with Cascade. It was sad that the sparkling's own creator had never heard her sound mature before either.

"All right, then she's been with you since how early?" Cascade pressed the same question area. Knockout had the feeling he was running out of ideas.

"Since before I was placed in my shell," Windsplitter ground out, her voice pitched high with annoyance as she started to fidget. Knockout's settling gestures no longer worked and he vented a sigh, clearly she was done.

"Is there any pain when you switch places or she speaks with you?" Knockout asked, "Any sensation at all?"

Windsplitter considered the question while he set his tools aside and returned to standing beside her, crossing his arms over his chestplate and waiting for a response. It took the femling nearly two breems to answer.

"Uh huh, I feel as though I am dragged backwards when we switch places but it doesn't hurt, just feels funny. Kinda like when Dad drags me back if I go too far ahead of everyone else," Windsplitter responded with a small shrug.

"Very well, Cascade," Knockout turned toward the worried mech and drew him away from Windsplitter to speak to him a little quieter.

"What is wrong? What is this 'other' she keeps talking about?" Cascade began rapid-fire questions and Knockout waited for him to finish, "Is it dangerous? How do we get it out? Is it going to hurt my sparkling?"

"Cascade, stop," Knockout snapped, glowering up at the bigger mech and receiving a glower in return for his trouble.

"What kind of a medic are you? Where are your fancy answers?" Cascade demanded and Knockout vented a sigh and began to count silently in order to calm himself.

"I'm a fine medic, otherwise I would not be ihere/i," Knockout pointed out, "Now, if you'll kindly be silent, I will give you my findings."

"Fine," the word came out in a huff of hot air.

"Good," Knockout stated simply before holding up a long finger, "First of all, whatever the 'other' is, it is inot/i located in your sparkling's processor."

"Why did you have me keep asking questions then?" Cascade demanded, going silent when Knockout narrowed his gaze at him.

"Second, there were spikes in her memory matrix whenever she received a new question, I believe the 'other' was speaking to her. But I was unable to trace its origins before she began to get tired of the question and answer game," Knockout explained, "And lastly, she does not seem to be suffering from any other complications beyond the voice in her processor and black outs."

"Black outs?" Cascade settled down slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"After all of this and the youngling's statement as to Windsplitter's change in personality, I've come to the conclusion that she's suffering from a type of black out where she does not remember what she has done prior," Knockout stated and Cascade opened his mouth to argue. Holding up a long digit, he stilled the other mech.

"I realize she remembers everything, but I still believe it is a sort of black out… only, instead of not remembering she sees it as a vid playing in her processor," Knockout stated, "I'll continue conducting tests, hopefully we will find a cure."

"THERE'S NO CURE FOR ME!" Knockout's optics flew wide and he spun on the spot, looking over at Windsplittter. Cascade followed suit, if not for the current circumstances, the medic would have found it funny.

"Windy, you do not yell at…" Cascade's voice drifted to silence when Windsplitter's optics shifted to him. Instead of the soft blue they had always been, they had shifted to a bright lavender and were gleaming brightly in her faceplate.

"My designation is NOT Windy… YOU never bothered to name me!" the voice coming from the femling's vocodor was not proper. Knockout could not determine the exact issue, but it was certainly not Windsplitter's voice.

"Who are you? Why are you in my sparkling's processor?" Cascade demanded and stepped forward. Knockout watched as Windsplitter or the other stepped back at the same time.

"How am I supposed to know?!" the other's voice nearly broke as she cried the question. Cascade ran to close the distance but it was futile. Long before he reached the berth, Windsplitter jumped to the decking and darted for the door.

"Door, lockdown, security code KO335," Knockout barked and watched as the pad lit red. Windsplitter slid to a stop and spun on her heel, glowering back at him. Watching her, he determined that she was planning upon running toward the vent opening behind him.

"Cascade, prepare yourself. We're going to have to catch her," Knockout stated firmly before setting his pad aside.

The big mech nodded and Windsplitter wasted no time in running toward them. She darted between them and Knockout reached out to grab her, only to get an arm full of Cascade's arm. Shoving the mech away, he turned and ran after her, diving to catch her. He managed to grab her right ankle, dragging her down onto her chestplate and pulling her toward himself as he sat up. Windsplitter burst into tears as she was dragged across the decking and the medic vented a heavy sigh, pulling her until she was close enough that he could wrap her in his arms and hold her closer to his chestplating.

"That was an immeasurable amount of fun, remind me never to ask you for assistance in catching a minicon, Cascade," Knockout growled as he dragged himself to his pedes.

"Funny," Cascade snapped, "Windy, are you all right, sweet spark?"

"I don't wanna talk," Windsplitter whimpered as she wiped her hands across her faceplate and leaned into Knockout's arms. Her voice had returned to normal and Knockout had a feeling his capture of her had more to do with the femling's ability to regain control of her own body.

"I may need to reconsider my diagnosis," Knockout stated.

"You think?" Cascade barked, gripping the femling tightly about the waist and pulling her from Knockout's grip. He turned her and held her close to his chestplate, ignoring her brief struggles, "I'll wait for your 'diagnosis' in the residence while I settle my sparkling down. Good bye doctor."

Knockout followed him to the exit, holding his servo over the panel before he looked up at Cascade's faceplate, "There is a chance your sparkling has multiple personalities. It's happened before, I've read about it before… I will do more research."

"Multiple personalities… another inside of her that she talks to on a regular basis…" Cascade growled harshly, "Why couldn't I have been the one to get shot down by pirates?"

A howling cry echoed out from this statement and Knockout looked between Cascade and the femling, confused. Instead of asking, he simply set his servo to the panel and allowed the door to release. Cascade walked out without another word.

"Time to hit the books, or so they say," Knockout muttered, turning from the exit and heading for his first aid kit, "But first to take care of the youngling's wounds."


	33. Chapter 33

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

By the time the dark cycle officially started, Quicksilver was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her wounds were wrapped in a soft guaze-like material to ensure proper application and saturation of the salve Knockout had put on them. While the medicine did wonders for the exterior wounds and the scorch marks had been easy enough to remove in the showers with Dunestar's assistance, her body was still sparking and tingling with residual energy. The sensations were making it quite difficult to properly rest. As a result of this, Quicksilver had spent most of the rest of the cycle thinking about what had happened over the course of the past two cycles. And the more she thought about it the less she understood Cascade's over-reaction.

I ran out of this residence to save Windsplitter's chassis, again, and he jumps all over me like I was the one who made the decision for her to dart away in the first place, she snapped silently at the ceiling, How am I supposed to defend against him when all he ever does is yell at me anymore? I always thought he liked me… or at least understood me… but now, maybe it was just the same pity that the other adults felt for me and he's starting to realize that he never really liked me at all.

Glancing away from the ceiling, she looked to the door and vented a tiny sigh. She would not be satisfied until she heard the answer from Cascade's vocodor. There was only so much to a conversation inside of one's own helm.

Sitting up slowly, gripping the bandage about her middle, she swung her legs over the side of the berth and stared at the door for a split-second. Making a decision that she would have to carry out fast if she was going to stick with it, she slid from the berth carefully; landing in a manner that kept her weight off of her injured ankle. Reaching the door in a slow, limping manner, she set her audio against the cold, gently thrumming metal and listened intently.

There was no crying, screaming, yelling, shouting, or laughter on the other side of the door. Silence echoed back at her and she released the air she had dragged into her vents slowly. There was no way to be certain the adults were not in the common area, however she would have to take the chance. In the back of her processor, she hoped Renegade and Dunestar were still up. That way she would have an excuse not to do what she intended upon doing.

Drawing air into her vents and releasing it slowly three more times, she tapped her panel and watched silently as the door slid aside to reveal a darkened, empty common area beyond. Disappointment flooded her spark and she stuck her head out. The panel beside Renegade and Dunestar's compartment was blinking in indication of the occupants' presence. Duskwalker's panel was not, most likely indicating that the little femling was in her parents' compartment. Looking to the right, both Cascade and Windsplitter's panels were blinking. There was a small crack of light gleaming out from beneath Cascade's door and her last bit of hope to be able to forestall her plan disappeared. He was awake.

Come on 'Silver, you spoke to Falsetto without even knowing the mech, she tried to give herself a pep talk, Cascade lives with you. He's always helped you out. Celestial Winds loved him…

Gripping the edge of the door's pocket in the wall and forced herself to move forward. Slowly, she advanced through the common area. The space that had seemed so large during the light cycle seemed infinitely smaller. Her strides were far longer than they should have been and she reached the door far sooner than she felt possible. Now, standing just outside the edge of the light from beneath the door, aware that any movement in front of it would alert Cascade to her presence outside of his door, she stayed where she had stopped.

Waiting a few more breems, she vented and pulled air into her body once more, calming her nerves as well as she could. Before she could turn and dart back to the door that would lead to the safety of her compartment, she stepped forward, wincing as she put weight on her injured leg, and knocked.

At the sound of movement within the compartment, she nearly bolted. It was nearly a physical effort to stop herself from doing so. The door slid open and Cascade was there, silhouetted against the bright lights from within his compartment. His yellow optics glowed a little brighter at the sight of her and she looked down before speaking.

Why did I think this would work? He hates me, Quicksilver thought even as she said, "Can… can we talk?"

Without a word, Cascade stepped aside and allowed her to walk past. Clamping her hands together, she did so, limping past him as quickly as she could. She could feel his optics on her as she went by and, looking up, she noticed that he had cleaned up the apparent mess that Windsplitter had left behind the cycle before.

"You can sit there," Cascade stated, indicating the stool that sat on the opposite side from his preferred work area.

Taking a seat, she watched him out of the corner of her optic shyly. The big mech moved around the workstation and retook his seat across from her and moved a few items around before looking back up at her and leaning forward on his forearms, waiting.

Now that she was sitting in front of him, all of her arguments slipped away. There was simply too little comfort in the space. Cascade's gaze was hard and it was clear to her that he was trying very hard to keep from scolding her for being out of her compartment when she was supposed to be recharging.

"Did you come here to simply sit and say nothing while I work?" Cascade asked and Quicksilver looked up at him. If it had been only two cycles earlier, she would have thought he was teasing her, but not anymore.

"No… I came to ask," Quicksilver stopped speaking long enough to wet her lip plates and pick at a data pad that sat in front of her on the workstation's smooth top, "Why are you so mad at me?"

The sound of the stool he sat on creaking told her that he was leaning back. A puff of hot air blew over her as he vented a harsh sigh and a chill ran through her body. A combination of the sudden change in temperature and her emotional state.

"That is a loaded question," Cascaded stated and Quicksilver looked at him in confusion, "I could simply answer that I am angry because you are out of her berth when you are supposed to be in stasis. Or I could tell you that I'm upset because you allowed Windsplitter to rush from the residence when you were supposed to be watching her. Then again, I may simply be angry because you seem to think the rules do not apply to you."

"I… I've never thought that," Quicksilver defended, looking up at him a little steadier, "I follow Renegade's rules."

"And the little trip to the break area was obeying?" Cascade reminded and Quicksilver looked away, "…How old are you, Quicksilver?"

The question caught her off guard and she looked at him, "Pardon me?"

"How old are you?" Cascade asked again.

"I'm a youngling…" Quicksilver answered, "I… don't understand…"

"What range of youngling?" Cascade continued and Quicksilver shrugged.

She didn't really know for sure. Her creators had never bothered to keep track of her age unless she was hitting a mildstone such as flight capability or transformation.

"A shrug is not an answer," Cascade chided, narrowing his gaze at her.

"I don't know, Cascade… I left my creators not long after I learned to transform and the subsequent destruction of my t-cog," Quicksilver answered as she started to fiddle with a stylus that sat in front of her, "It wasn't that long after that beating that I was nearly deactivated for…" She could not finish the statement aloud.

"For what?" Cascade pushed and Quicksilver looked up at him and her spark dropped. She had the sense that he did not believe a word she was saying.

"For leaving without permission and staying gone for several cycles," Quicksilver answered, starting to shake. Aero had called the shaking her silent tears and she supposed he was right. Because there were times when tears were frowned upon and earned her far worse treatment than talking back.

"Rules have always been an issue for you then," Cascade stated and Quicksilver openly stared at him.

"I LEFT because I wanted to escape the endless abuse! I didn't really think about my creators' rules at that point," Quicksilver snapped, glaring as she shaking became harder, "I had finally gotten the courage up to leave, to get away and save myself. Just like I've saved YOUR sparkling time and time again!"

She had started out quietly but her voice had risen and she along with it until she wasstanding and shouting at the same time.

"Be quiet, unlike you, Windsplitter is recharging and I do not want you waking her," Cascade snarled and Quicksilver deflated.

Once she was seated again, Cascade leaned forward again and waited until she met his optics, "Never did you have to 'save' my sparkling from me or her mother. Do not say that."

"I didn't mean it that way," Quicksilver defended, And you know it.

"You helped her twice now, that is not time and time again, youngling," Cascade snapped and Quciksilver flinched. The twist he gave youngling had been hard-edged and harsh while Renegade tended to use it as a pet name for her. She didn't like hearing it used otherwise.

"What did I do?" Quicksilver was starting to feel desperate. All that she had managed to do was to make him angrier and it had degraded from a conversation to an argument far faster than she had anticipated.

"Nothing," Cascade growled and Quicksilver resisted the urge to snap back at him and waited, "That's what you did. Winds stepped out to protect you and you did nothing. The big tough half-grown femme who thought she was an amazing watcher did absolutely nothing when a femme who cared deeply for her was defending her. There are many times that I have wished it had been you to fall into the ocean's depths that cycle instead of her. But it wasn't and I will never see my mate again. But you, you get to grow up and find a mate of your own to create a family with."

Everything fell into place and Quicksilver looked at him in open shock, despair, and fury. Celestial Winds had not been defending her, but Windsplitter and the local population. In fact, she had been helping Celestial Winds until one of the pirates had managed to get a lucky shot in and sent her toward the ocean's raging surface.

Instead of arguing, of pointing out the truth, Quicksilver remained silent and allowed him to blame her. There was no reason to shift blame to Windsplitter, otherwise she may actually have to protect the little femme from her creator.

"I'm sorry," Quicksilver apologized and stood up, "I'll stay out from underfoot… I can see that I was mistaken in thinking you cared the way Winds did… It was just pity and guilt after… what happened. I understand now."

"Pity party for one," Cascade stated and Quicksilver looked up at the sarcasm, "Just go to your berth. I don't have the patience for this tonight."

"I don't like the new Cascade and… I don't think Winds would either," Quicksilver stated softly as she walked away. Cascade was on his pedes before she reached the door and his servo struck out, grabbing her wrist and whipping her around to face him.

"Don't EVER talk about her like you knew her well enough to know her feelings on anything," Cascade growled, his faceplate nearly touching hers, "You think I pitied you? What do you think she felt?! You were nothing more than her newest charity case."

Fear immobilized her vocodor and Quicksilver discovered that shaking was no longer enough. The tears began to fall and she wrapped her free servo around her midsection, the material soft beneath her fingers. There was no way for her to truly realize how long they stood like that, but she did see precisely when he snapped back to reality and it scared her more than his sudden fury.

"If you will not go to your berth on your own, then I will take you there myself," Cascade snapped and dragged her toward the door.

"Please, Cascade, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you angry," Quicksilver cried, no longer caring if she was being loud, "I just wanted to know why… please."

The door opened and he shoved her out it, causing her to land heavily on her injured leg. A small scream escaped her throat as she fell to the decking, catching herself with her hands. Looking back toward him, his form towering over her while his optics glowed brightly in the dark shadows of his faceplate, an old panic flooded her systems and she started to beg.

"Please, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise, please Hardcore," Quicksilver pleaded and he stopped moving toward her. His optics widened and he stepped back, allowing her room to drag herself away. She continued to apologize softly.

"What is going on out here?!" Renegade's deep voice boomed out and Quicksilver cried harder as he ran toward her, the decking moving beneath her with the reverberations of his heavy footsteps.

The moment he was kneeling beside her, Quicksilver sank down to the decking and sobbed. His large servo started to rub her back between her wings soothingly and she began to relax slightly. When her tears started to slow down, he reached down and ran a servo over the back of her helm and she shifted so that she was closer to his ped.

"Shush, it's okay now," Renegade spoke softly and she vented a raggad sigh, "Cascade, I expect answers when I come back from putting her in her berth and they had better be good ones."

Without waiting for an answer, Renegade gently lifted Quicksilver into his arms. Some semblance of comfort and relaxation settled into her spark and she rolled closer to his chest. All too soon, he was already in her compartment and setting her down on the berth. There were no questions, no warnings, and no scoldings, instead he started to stroke her back once more and spoke softly to her.

Still it took her nearly fifty breems to go into stasis. Each time she was on the brink and he stopped his gentle touches, she would startle back into the waking world and search for him. And each time, he would resume what he had been doing before.

Sitting in his compartment, his helm in his hands, Cascade stared down at the plans he had been working on. They were for the next story of the training course. When Quicksilver had knocked, he'd been so far into the work that he'd barely heard the faint noise. Now he wished he hadn't heard it at all. If that had been the case, the youngling would have most likely left and gone back to her compartment and he would not have lost his temper with her.

"Primus, you old fool, what have you done now?" Cascade chided himself and he slammed his fist against the top of his work station, snapping a sylus in half in the process, Renegade's going to tear your helm from your shoulders for that. He's already warned you to keep your temper around her. Slaggit, why did she have to mention Winds?

That had been the trigger. Whenever anyone mentioned Celestial Winds in any light, he got angry. Because he instantly began to think about that cycle and watching her plummet toward the ocean's roiling surface, her wings shattered, Energon streaking the air behind her, her optics flickering as she began her journey to the Well. It all happened in slow motion, yet so fast that there had been nothing he could do about it. And sitting there, on the rocky shoreline, her left wings sheered off, had been Quicksilver. If the youngling had not been where she was not supposed to be, then Celestial Winds would still be online.

No, that's not true, Cascade leaned back and looked at the far wall above his berth, Winds would have gone out to protect any of the colonists. That was just the way she was.

Renegade's heavy knock dragged him from his thoughts and he looked up. It was tempting to ignore the sound, the way he should have ignored Quicksilver's knock, but he knew Renegade would not leave just because he did not instantly respond. So, instead of ignoring him and allowing him to stand outside to become more agitated than he already was, Cascade set his finger onto the panel inlaid into his workstation and allowed the door to admit the older mech.

The thunderous expression on Renegade's faceplate made him wish he could walk through walls and disappear into the depths of the warship.

"Rene, I'm sorry… I don't know what happened," Cascade felt like a sparkling and he figured he sounded a lot like one too.

"You do not know what happened," Renegade repeated in a nearly silent tone and Cascade felt his throat restrict and click involuntarily. He'd never seen the big mech as angry as he was at the moment, even going into the docking bay to rescue Quicksilver and Windy.

"I come out to find Quicksilver lying on the decking, begging you not to hurt her, using an unfamiliar designation and you do not know what happened," Renegade repeated as he stepped further into the compartment, "If the youngling was known for flights of fancy, I may believe you, however she rarely does or says anything fanciful. I am not certain the poor thing even has an imagination."

"The poor thing?" Cascade snapped and he shuttered his optics in disbelief. Snaping at a mech that outweighed you four times over and was built like a tank was not a smart idea. Even if that mech was one of your only friends.

"Do you have something to add to that, Cas?" Renegade asked as he approached the workstation. Cascade could feel the vibration of his passing in the decking beneath his pedes. Now he knew how the enemy felt.

"No, I'm sorry, it's been a long couple of cycles," Cascade apologized as he reopened his optics and stared at his plans.

"What precisely occurred this dark cycle?" Renegade asked. His tone was one of command and Cascade stiffened at the sound of it. He had a feeling that he had better tread lightly otherwise he may end up part of the décor.

Collecting his thoughts carefully and considering his words even more carefully, Cascade vented a sigh and leaned back to look up at Renegade. As calm as the old mech appeared, he had a sense that there was a storm brewing behind that façade.

"Quicksilver came in to see why I was upset with her earlier and we got into an argument that got out of servo," Cascade responded, "I directed her out and, as I released her arm, she fell."

At the latter part of the statement, Renegade's optics narrowed and Cascade resisted the urge to clear his vocodor. He should have watched telling the big mech that he'd touched the youngling in any way. After what happened earlier, he would no doubt assume that he'd done it in order to hurt her.

"That is all?" Renegade ground out and Cascade stopped himself from fidgeting in his seat.

"Yes," his answer was simple and yet he felt that it revealed too much. The way he said it, the hitch in his throat plating, the way his voice tilted slightly and, after several breems of silence, he was afraid Renegade would not accept it.

"Somehow I doubt that very much, with the way she responded to your presence when I came out," Renegade stated, "However, I am not going to press the matter further tonight. We will disucss it in the morning while the others are still recharging. I will also be speaking with Silver tomorrow, so if there is anything further you'd like to add to your weak story, I'd suggest you do so before I discuss it with her."

I don't plan on being here then, Cascade felt a bit childish for the attitude, but the truth of the matter was that Renegade was scaring him a little at the moment, "All right. In the morning then."

Without another word, Renegade turned on his heel and strode out of the compartment. The moment the door sealed behind him, Cascade released the air in his vents and leaned his helm on the workstation's surface, cursing his temper. As much as he wanted to hang on to the contempt he felt for Quicksilver over Celestial Winds' death, he knew it wasn't right. The youngling was too young to defend herself against those pirates, even if she hadn't been, Celestial Winds would still have insisted upon assisting the colonists and locals in protecting themselves. It had simply been the type of bot she was.

Better get some rest so you can get a move on early. Last thing you want is to deal with Rene in the early morning, Cascade reminded himself as he lifted his helm and started the shutdown sequence on his station after saving his plans, Primus, I sound like a fragging sparkling whose creator has warned him of the consequences of his actions.

Continuing on his clearing of his station, he thought nothing more of it. There was simply no way around the fact that, when Renegade was mad, he made Cascade feel like a disobedient sparkling.


	34. Chapter 34

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

After sitting up the rest of the night in order to catch Cascade before he could disappear from the residence, confronting the younger mech, and learning everything that had occurred the dark cycle before, Renegade was tired, on edge, and a touch grouchy. But he knew how to keep all of these things to himself. And, so, when he entered the bridge, he kept his backstrut straight, his gaze focused, and his aggravation at bay. Over the course of the next few months, he planned upon 'training' with Cascade to teach the younger how to keep his temper in check. First, however, he needed to have a one-sided conversation with a silent mech.

Soundwave stood at his station, his back to the bridge entrance. Renegade watched as he worked for a few nanoseconds before glancing up to where Megatron stood. The Decepticon leader was in a quiet conversation with an unfamiliar femme. She was taller than most femmes, but shorter than Dunestar, her armor was a light green that seemed to fade darker in certain areas while silver accentuated her form. Her alternate form was ground-based, if Renegade was to guess from the formation of her armor and the lack of wings. Certain that Megatron was not going to interrupt for the forseeable future or that he needed to offer his greeting, Renegade turned slightly and strode down the bridge-like structure to where Soundwave stood. The dark purple mech did not turn at the sound of his approach.

It was always disconcerting, speaking with a mech that would not respond verbally. However, Renegade knew when he needed the assistance of the finest information bots in the known universe, and probably beyond. As such, he stopped a short distance behind Soundwave and waited for a few more nanoseconds before clearing his vocodor.

"Soundwave," Renegade spoke his name evenly and easily and the shorter, more slender mech turned and faced him; Soundwave's visor-covered faceplate reflecting Renegade's own image back at him.

"I require assistance in acquiring information on a Decepticon. Designation: Hardcore," Renegade stated and Soundwave's helm tilted slightly. Renegade imagined he could hear the information that the mech was digging through in his own processor. When he came up with nothing there, he turned his back once more and began a search on his console.

"Did you just say, Hardcore?" a feminine voice reached Renegade's audios and he turned to look up at the femme that had been in such a deep conversation with Megatron. The big grey mech stood beside her, his gaze focused on Renegade and Soundwave as well.

"Lord Megatron," Renegade greeted the mech, receiving a nod in return, "Yes, I did."

"If it is the same mech, he served aboard the Harbinger for quite some time before the captain sent him and his mate off-ship so their sparkling would be safe," the femme continued, "Why are you asking?"

An information bot? Renegade turned more so that he was facing the femme and Megatron, "It has to do with someone I am guardian of."

"Well, then it's probably not him," the femme sounded almost disappointed, "He and his mate and their sparkling were destroyed in an attack on the ship they were using to get to whatever colony the captian had sent them to."

"You do not know where they were going, yet you know for certain the ship they were traveling aboard is the one that was destroyed?" Renegade asked and she stood up a bit straighter, her shoulders squaring with the movement.

"Of course I do. I checked the signals constantly over the course of a stellar cycle, hoping that it was not them… Silver did not deserve to have her life cut so short," the femme snapped and Renegade looked at her closer.

"Silver?" Renegade asked.

"Quicksilver, their femling. She was a seeker and intelligent to boot. I was working with her on communications and information gathering when she was aboard the Harbinger. It didn't take much for her to learn something new," the femme explained.

Renegade and Megatron locked optics for a moment before Soundwave interrupted with a loud noise from his console. Turning to face the screens, Renegade had to force himself to maintain his calm exterior. On the screen, floating in front of Soundwave, was an image of Quicksilver, much smaller than she currently was. Her young faceplate had a large grin and she was holding something in her hands, but her femme creator's servo was blocking the view of whatever it was. Beside them was a great hulking figure, his visage loomed out of the image and Renegade could see why the youngling was so afraid of him. Even in the image, his optics held contempt and great rage.

"That's them," the femme confirmed and Renegade looked at her.

"Then your scans were wrong," Renegade stated, "Lord Megatron, I would like as much information on this pair as I can get. It will help me in working with the youngling."

"Very well. Soundwave download the information onto a chip for Renegade. I would like one for myself as well," Megatron ordered and Soundwave nodded, turning to obey the order, "Soundbyte, tell us all you can about this Hardcore and his mate."

"Hardcore was a melee fighter, he specialized in servo-to-servo combat operations. Roundhouse relied upon him when a fight went to the ground. He was not nearly as reliable on a ship because he was indiscriminate with what he damaged or destroyed," Soundbyte began and there was a darkness to her gaze that put unease in Renegade's spark, "Skyshot, his mate, was a sniper. She would hover high in the atmosphere, space, or even lurk in the ceiling supports of a ship. To my knowledge, she never missed a single target. Only a few survived. If ever we ran into an ambush, she was our main source of protection."

"What about their attitudes toward their sparkling," Renegade asked, turning slightly to take the proffered chip from Soundwave, "how did they treat her?"

"Not well. Roundhouse once caught Hardcore preparing to strike Quicksilver and he stopped him. But we are all certain that it was worse behind closed doors," Soundbyte sounded as though she had just swallowed soured Energon.

"And yet, you allowed it to persist?" Megatron snarled and Soundbyte looked at him. There was no sign that the big mech's anger bothered her.

"We took Silver whenever we could. She spent most of her day cycles with me, sitting at my console on the bridge, learning. Roundhouse would take her if I was unable to due to a mission. And if we were both busy, she was left in the care of the medic," Soundbyte explained, "We could not take her from them completely. We were all aware of the danger she faced living aboard a warship."

"Why is it that there are always excuses for such behavior?" Renegade asked, his tone calm and relaxed, but with an edge. Soundbyte did not miss it and she glowered down at him.

"I begged the captain to keep Silver aboard the ship. I told him we could find a new hiding place for her in the event of another boarding. But he refused to listen. That sparkling was very dear to my spark and when we got word that…" Soundbyte stopped and looked away, "That her ship had been destroyed and nothing remained of the occupants… I didn't think I'd make it afterwards. Neither did the medic, as he was the one who had to try and keep me functioning. My only saving grace was the knowledge that I may, one day, meet the glitches that had deactivated her and return the favor."

"Is that why you are here?" Megatron asked and Renegade looked at him in curiosity.

"No. I am here because Roundhouse moves against you. If I wanted to punish him for sending Silver away, I'd have deactivated him long ago," Soundbyte stated and Renegade believed her.

"Renegade, you have your information, now, if you will excuse us," Megatron intoned and Renegade heard the threat behind the polite words.

With a bow of his helm toward Megatron, Renegade turned from Soundwave's console. He thanked the silent mech and walked away. As he reached the exit of the bridge, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Megatron and Soundbyte were once more in deep discussion. Whatever was going on had nothing to do with Renegade, unless he found his family thrust in the middle of a battle.

"Renegade," Knockout's voice made the big mech stop and turn slightly so he was partially facing the red medic.

"Yes?" Renegade asked and Knockout approached easily enough.

"How are the youngling's wounds?" Knockout asked. His tone was casual but Renegade noticed something more in his gaze and had to wonder what exactly was going through the mech's processor.

"I checked on her this early cycle, she is doing better, but I believe she is still suffering some effects from the energy pulse," Renegade stated and Knockout's gaze shifted downward and he tapped at his thigh armor.

"I see. If it does not go away over the next two cycles, let me know," Knockout requested before turning his back to Renegade and walking away.

"Knockout," Renegade stopped the medic in his tracks by saying his designation but he did not turn toward him.

"Yes?" Knockout called back and Renegade resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Quicksilver's damage. Can you map when and how it occurred?" Renegade asked and Knockout turned to look at him curiously.

"Yes, may I ask why?" Knockout's voice was pitched low and he was staring at Renegade as though he had grown a second helm.

"Curiosity's sake and let's simply leave it at that," Renegade stated firmly. He had a number of suspicions regarding Quicksilver's old damage. However, he had no interest in sharing them with the medic in the middle of a busy corridor.

"Very well then," Knockout agreed and began to turn back the way he had been going, "I will deliver it to you next cycle."

"Thank you, doctor," Renegade turned and continued on his way toward the lifts. The chip from Soundwave was clutched tightly in his servo. He wanted to know more about Quicksilver's creators. After the way she reacted the prior dark cycle, he had a feeling he was about to learn a number of things that would sicken him and most likely make him want to remove them from the universe if he should ever have the 'pleasure' of laying optics on them.

Entering the residence, Renegade was stopped by two small forms rolling across the decking past the door. Smiling, he watched as first Wildcharger, then Windsplitter fell to the decking and started to giggle. Looking up, he easily found Dunestar and Duskwalker, both seated on the couch nearest the door. Dunestar was looking up at him with a soft smile while Duskwalker was engrossed in whatever was on her pad. One small servo reached out and tapped the edge of the screen to move on to the next section.

Watching her, Renegade could not imagine why anyone would be willing to mistreat their sparkling. Not even when the two lying on the decking in a giggling fit were acting up could he imagine striking out at them. Dunestar's smile faded slightly and he smiled a little broader at her and held up a servo to forestall any questions she may have.

"Looks as though I've missed a bit of a party," Renegade announced and his deep voice drew the attention of the every sparkling in the room. The two on the decking stopped what they were doing and looked up at him with large, identical grins. Duskwalker looked up from her data pad and got to her pedes, running toward him. It was a race between the three to see who would reach him first and Duskwalker was the obvious winner as she merely darted between the other two to reach him. By the time Windsplitter and Wildcharger reached him, they were squabbling over who had gotten in whose way.

"Enough you two, it was not a race," Renegade chided them, "However, I would like to see who can clean up this mess the quickest… if you both do it without fighting, I'm certain Dune can find a couple of those Energon treats she keeps hidden away."

At the mention of the possible treat, the two stopped fighting and bounded off to start picking up. After a quick nuzzle and handing off of her data pad, Duskwalker followed them. While they were busy in their clean up, Renegade moved to the couch and sat down heavily, setting his arm about Dunestar's shoulder and holding the chip in palm of his right servo.

"Soundwave gave you the information that easily?" Dunestar asked and Renegade nodded.

"Turns out, when it comes to the sparklings, Megatron is more than willing to dole out information about his soldiers. I also learned something else that was interesting," Renegade stated, looking over at Dunestar seriously, "It was believed that Quicksilver and her creators were deactivated in an attack before she even had a chance to learn how to transform."

"How did you find that out?" Dunestar asked, her optics widened slightly in surprise.

"A femme called Soundbyte," Renegade answered and Dunestar looked at him even more curiously, "She is here about her captain. I know nothing else in that regard, though I do hope we find out before we go into a battle."

"Agreed," Dunestar stated, looking back at the sparklings as they began to rush toward the storage area for the toys beneath the console in the main living area.

"When those three go to take a stasis nap, I'm going to check on Quicksilver and then we are going to learn something about her creators," Renegade stated and Dunestar nodded. He knew he had to wait for sometime yet, the sparklings were not close to being ready for their naps, but he had the patience to do so.

"About time," Dunestar stated and looked at him, "I've been asking her about her creators for as long as I've known her. She is one of the most reticent younglings I've ever met."

"She most certainly does not like to talk about herself very much," Renegade agreed, grinning as Windsplitter and Wildcharger tripped over one another in their urgency to reach Dunestar to show the work they had done.

"I see about five other items over there and you are not making Dusk pick them up," Dunestar informed them. Renegade watched as the two exchanged glances and raced to see who could reach the toys first. Duskwalker trotted over to him while the other two were running.

"Dad, can I visit Quicksilver?" Duskwalker set her paws on his lower leg armor and looked up at him with large golden optics. A little piece of his spark melted at the sight and he smiled sadly down at her.

"I'm going to be checking on her pretty soon, you can come with, but she may not want to talk," Renegade cautioned and Duskwalker nodded sedately.

"I understand, I'm just worried about her is all," Duskwalker explained as she climbed up into his lap.

"I know, we all are," Renegade agreed and waited until the other two had finished their chore of finishing the clean up and joined them. They were both being a little more sedate than earlier.

"Good job you two," Dunestar congratulated them both, "After your lessons, you can have your treats, then it's off to your berths."

"Awww, but why do we have to wait?" Windsplitter whined and Renegade watched her closely. There had not been any signs of the other personality as far as he was aware, but he found that he was concerned. Especially after the outburst the cycle before.

"I doubt Rene wants to deal with sticky data pads," Dunestar reminded and Windsplitter opened her mouth to argue further only to have Wildcharger poked her in the side with his elbow.

"Ow! Hey!" Windsplitter turned on him fast and Renegade had to stop himself from reaching out and stopping her.

"Don't argue or we won't get 'em at all," Wildcharger stated firmly, though he did look at Dunestar for confirmation on this belief.

"Charger's right. You did right by doing as Renegade asked, but now you have to continue to behave, Windy," Dunestar nodded and spoke gently. The little femme vented a sigh but did not argue further.

"Collect your pads, your lessons are already in them," Renegade indicated the small stack he had left behind for Dunestar. Duskwalker made her way over and picked hers up, turning to look at him questioningly. He knew why but wanted to wait until the other two had taken their lessons and moved to their customary places while doing them.

There was the normal amount of complaining and whining about the lessons as the other two made their way to where Quicksilver typically sat. Without her to lean against, they ended up leaning back to back and supporting each other. Renegade could not help but think the two were starting to behave more like siblings the longer they were together.

"Dad, where's my lesson?" Duskwalker was trying to sound brave, but her voice quivered a little and he gave her a soft smile.

"I want you to review so that I can give you a test. You're coming close to exhausting my data chips on a lot of subjects. So, until I can replenish them, I'm afraid you'll have to wait," Renegade explained and an expression of relief flooded her faceplate as she nodded.

Without a further word, she jumped down from the couch and made her way over to the other two. Once all three of them were settled in to study and complete their lessons for the cycle, Renegade pulled the chip from Soundwave from the compartment he had placed it within and looked at it.

"How do you think she'll handle the fact that you're learning about her creators?" Dunestar asked, watching him move the chip about between his fingers.

"With fear and worry. I think she doesn't share who creators are because she's terrified she'll be sent back to them," Renegade answered easily, "It's sad that they've driven that much terror into her."

"The first time I saw her, I knew she was terrified of just about everything. At the time, I assumed it was just because she was alone and trying to fit into a world that she didn't really belong in," Dunestar stated.

"What did the colonists think when she appeared on her own the way she did?" Renegade asked. It was more out of curiosity than anything. He had asked a few questions about the youngling but had been too busy with Duskwalker and his jobs to really worry too much about her. Now, he was starting to wish he'd taken a more proactive interest in her.

"We all believed that she was an orphan from the war. Most thought, due to her appearance, that her creators were most likely Autobots. Others wondered if she wasn't just a Neutral who had gotten caught in the middle of the war. And still, a few believed she was of Decepticon origins," Dunestar answered.

"And you?" Renegade asked with small smile.

"I thought she was a Neutral. It's what she has always claimed to be and she is not branded with the insignia of either faction, so I believed her," Dunestar stated, her gaze shifting slightly to the door of Quicksilver's compartment, "The first one to gain any trust from her and actually get some information about her past was Winds."

"What was she to Cascade's mate?" Renegade asked and Dunestar looked at him for a moment before turning back toward the door and thinking.

"Celestialwinds saw her as a youngling who needed adults in her life," Dunestar stated, "She tried to talk Cascade into allowing her to take Quicksilver home with them the cycle she came to the colony. Unfortunately, Cascade utterly and completely refused to allow it. I don't know much about the argument but it did not end well, I do know that. It was rather public as well, since it happened at the port."

"Then Celestialwinds did not see her as a 'charity case'," Renegade noted, looking over to the sparklings. All three were focused on their lessons; even Wildcharger and Windsplitter were working diligently. It seemed a single Energon treat was a good motivator. Though he had no intentions of giving them one everytime they completed a required task.

"Not hardly. She was mad at him for a long time after that," Dunestar continued, "Actually, it was directly after the fight that she approached me. I was standing further from the landing site, waiting for a shipment to be unloaded. When she came up to me, with Windsplitter in her arms, I was concerned she was going to ask me to watch Windy. But, instead, she asked me if there was anyway that I could give the youngling someplace to go. I had not even noticed her until Celestialwinds pointed her out. She was standing on the ramp, looking utterly and completely lost. Each time a mech would try to talk to her, she would flinch and shy away. Eventually they all stopped trying and simply left her there, all by herself."

"I thought Reclaimer was with her," Renegade stated. He had not meant to interrupt her, but he was starting to learn a few more things than he had thought he would.

"He came on the same shuttle as her and kept other mechs at bay. But, he simply left her there… I don't know if he thought there was someone expecting her or that she knew where she was going, but he did not stick around after he departed the shuttle," Dunestar stated with a grim look.

"Everyone really just ignored her?" Renegade asked and he ran a servo over his faceplate as he considered it, "Primus, she had to be scared and feeling completely lost."

"She was. I approached her and she nearly cried. I think she was afraid that there was nothing but mechs on Chartahain. She responded with apprehension at the suggestion that she take a position in my shop and live in a room upstairs. It took a lot of coaxing to convince her that I really wanted her to be there. Finally, after nearly half an hour of talking, I got her to join me in collecting supplies and heading for the shop. The entire way there, she stared at the ground and said nothing," Dunestar stated, looking back at him, "And still I never realized what she had been through. She kept everything about her past to herself. Winds didn't start to really talk to her until a month after she arrived. And by that point, she was starting to relax a little bit. But I think she always looked over her shoulder and she hated working in the front of the store. Now, I wonder if it wasn't because she was afraid one of her creators would come in and drag her back to wherever she came from."

"Most likely," Renegade nodded and leaned back, going silent. Over the course of the next couple of hours, he stayed that way. Dunestar got up and started to do some light housekeeping while the sparklings continued their lessons. Silence, aside from the soft whirring of small bodies and tapping fingers, blanketed the residence. Not once did he hear the youngling stir.

"Dad, I'm done, when do you want to do the test?" it took him a moment to pull out of his thoughts, "Dad? Are you okay?"

Looking down at Duskwalker, he smiled and laughed slightly, "Yes, I am Dusk. We'll do your test this evening, after I place the tracers in Windy and Charger."

"Okay," Duskwalker agreed easily and he followed her gaze as she looked at Quicksilver's door, "I don't really want the Energon treat… can we go see Quicksilver instead?"

"If that's what you want to do, then yes, we can," Renegade nodded and Duskwalker's faceplate lit up.

"I can handle the doling out of treats, you two go on before Duskwalker blows something out in anticipation of getting to visit Silver," Dunestar suggested as she walked past them. Renegade watched her enter their compartment before standing and making his way to Quicksilver's compartment. Duskwalker was at his heels the entire way.

There was no response when Renegade knocked. He knew Quicksilver did not like the tone that the panel put out. But if she did not respond, he would try it as a last resort before actually entering her private space. On the third knoc k, he was saved from having to do so as the door opened and Quicksilver stood there, a blanket wrapped about her body, draped between her lowermost set of wings and the upper ones. She looked miserable and exhausted.

"Silver, go back to your berth, we can talk while you lay down," Renegade ordered gently, placing a guiding servo behind her, careful not to touch her.

When she was back on her berth, laying on her side, facing him, he took a seat on the stool that sat on that side of her workstation and watched as Duskwalker joined the youngling on the berth.

"Silver, how are you feeling?" Renegade asked and Quicksilver looked at him for a moment before responding.

"Better," her voice was soft, but he did not notice the pain it had held earlier in the cycle. Only weariness seemed to be present.

"Are you ready to refuel?" Renegade didn't want to push the issue, however she had not asked for any Energon and she had not refueled since the dark cycle before, prior to her encounter with Cascade.

"No," she ducked her helm and curled tighter into a ball. A slight quivering came over her and Renegade reached out and set a servo gently on her arm. Her arm moved slightly, but she did not pull away, a small step in the right direction.

"All right, I'll bring you in some before dark cycle. Come on Dusk, let's go, Quicksilver needs to rest," Renegade said, giving the youngling's arm a light squeeze before removing his servo slowly. Duskwalker moved up and around to in front of Quicksilver and looked down at her before looking back at him.

"May I stay and take my nap with her?" Duskwalker asked and Renegade looked at her in surprise. Normally she argued she didn't need one.

"Only if Quicksilver does not mind," Renegade cautioned and Duskwalker instantly looked to the youngling.

"I don't mind," Quicksilver answered promptly, much to the quivering joy of Duskwalker.

Holding up a finger so that both of them would look at him, Renegade warned, "No talking. You both are to be resting. If I hear either of you, I will split you up, understand?"

"Yes dad," Duskwalker answered instantly and Quicksilver nodded.

With some misgiving, only because he feared the two would find something they wanted to discuss instead of resting, Renegade nodded and turned to leave. Looking back as he reached the door, he watched with amusement as Duskwalker snuggled under the blanket beside Quicksilver and curled up into a ball against her mid-section, careful of the bandages. The misgivings he was having melted away at the sight and he was glad he had allowed them to stay together.

Dunestar met him at Quicksilver's door as soon as it opened and he chuckled lightly. She was as curious as he was about what they would find on the chip. The door closed as he stepped beyond it and they turned in unison, heading for their compartment. It was time for them to find out more about Quicksilver's creators and, possibly, her past.

Pulling the two stools around so that they were closer to the console, Dunestar took a seat and waited while Renegade set up the chip and brought the screen up from hibernation. The spinning Decepticon emblem vanished and was replaced by two words, each spelling out a different designation. Renegade stared at them, considering which one he wanted to choose first. Did he want to learn about Hardcore and possibly become enraged without even meeting the mech or did he want to try Skyshot.

Coming up behind him, Dunestar made the decision for him and clicked on Hardcore's designation. Offering her a small, humored smile, Renegade turned back to the screen, meeting face-to-face for the first time with Hardcore.

The mech was a brute, there was no other way around it. A large scar marred his otherwise smooth faceplate, running diagonally from the upper left side to the right edge of his jawline. Baleful red optics stared out from a pale faceplate, far paler than Quicksilver's own. Dark blue and red armor adorned with spikes and other decoration that made him look far more formidable and larger than he actuall was covered his form nearly completely, scarred and covered in dents and scratches. Everything about him spoke of brute force and the gaze of his optics seemed to say that was all he knew how to use.

"Formally a gladiator in Kaon," Dunestar stated, pointing out the information.

"Hm, gained strength and prowess before Megatron was even known. Looks like he was retired and went to work in the mines after he gained a title as being champion. Also seems there were a number of deactivations in the same mines he was working in," Renegade noted and Dunestar nodded. Her expression was grim but set and determined.

"He joined the Decepticons early on, before we even had a name," Renegade continued, "Looks like he was a dedicated follower of Megatron from the start."

"Yes… he was in several of the early battles, won a number of fights that gained him recognition," Dunestar was skimming the text. There was a lot of it and most of it had to do with the enemies Hardcore had faced and defeated.

"Soundbyte said he was a melee warrior. Judging by the information on his processor and knowledge, that was about all he was good for," Renegade noted, "The only redeeming quality in this is that he saved Skyshot from a raid on one of the buildings in Iacon City."

"How could she bond him though? It looks like it took place only months after he saved her," Dunestar stated.

"I don't know," Renegade shook his helm, "Unless she was afraid of the war."

"Maybe," Dunestar agreed, "What's that?"

Renegade looked to where she was indicating and scrolled down. A notation had been made and he tapped it, pulling it up so that he could read it.

"It's a notation from the captian of the Harbinger, the warship Hardcore and his mate were on when Quicksilver was placed in her shell," Renegade stated, reading it, "According to reports received from a reliable Decepticon scout in the area of coordinates 589.223, the scout vessel Revenge was set upon by rogues and destroyed. In this attack there were three casualties; Hardcore, Skyshot, and their sparkling, Quicksilver. All have been deemed deactivated and their records marked thus so."

"Why would he lie about it?" Dunestar asked and Renegade looked at her, considering her question.

"I have a feeling he thought he was protecting them all," Renegade stated, "That if everyone thought they had been deactivated, then there would be less danger to Quicksilver in the long run."

"But why? She was with her creators, both accomplished Decepticon warriors, shouldn't that have been enough?" Dunestar sounded more irritated than confused.

"That may be a question for Soundbyte, should we get the chance to ask," Renegade commented, going back over the information he had read. He hoped to gleen something more from it, but it was very standard and did not mention much about Quicksilver, other than her relationship to her creator.

"Let's see what we can learn about Skyshot," Dunestar suggested and Renegade nodded. Switching screens, he pulled up an image of the femme creator of their resident youngling.

This was where Quicksilver's darker protoform coloring had come from, along with a lot of the little details in her design. Her femme creator was softer in appearance than Hardcore, her body long, slender, and designed for speed while in flight. She, unlike her mate, was a flyer. Her colors consisted of a dark purple that faded into a softer shade and silver details. Everything about her said higher caste.

"She was a long way above Hardcore in the caste system, look at that," Dunestar indicated the notation of her creators. Both had been well-known scientists.

"I remember them both," Renegade commented, "from the newsreels. They were the types to think they were far above everyone else. If she bonded Hardcore while they were still functioning, I would be surprised."

"She's a lot younger than him too," Dunestar stated, "He rescued her and she fell in love with him because of it, I'd lay credits on it."

"That was the sense I got as well," Renegade agreed, "Her prowess in marksmanship was a gift from her mech creator. She was known for it throughout her studies."

"She honed her skills on the battlefield afterwards," Dunestar added, "She has more citations than he does… could be one source of his malice."

"That most certainly is a possibility. A mech like him having his strength and ability questioned because his mate shows more ability than he does? That could put him over the edge and he couldn't take it out on her," Renegade stated, his voice a deep growl.

"So he took it out on the next best thing, the daughter who looked like her mother," Dunestar vented a sigh before shaking her helm, "No wonder she's so afraid."

"Look, they made a note of when Quicksilver was sparked and her length of time in Skyshot's spark chamber," Renegade directed her attention to the note, his brow furrowing at the timeline.

"That's too short, isn't it?" Dunestar asked and Renegade nodded.

"Several months too short, what were they thinking? Dusk was premature out of necessity… to remove a spark before it's fully formed… how did she survive that?" Renegade asked as Dunestar tapped a secondary notation.

"By the Allspark, her femme creator nearly deactivated… that's why, look," Dunestar brought what she had found up to the main screen and Renegade read the information, his spark growing cold as he realized what he was seeing.

"Because of him, look at the pattern," Renegade indicated and she read it and he heard her gasp before a low growl emitted from her vocodor, "It was noted as occurring in battle, but none of those would have been suffered by a flyer in battle, especially one trained as a sniper."

"That glitch started with her and moved on to Quicksilver."

Looking over at her grimly, Renegade nodded, "And she's most likely suffering through it now that Silver is gone."

"We need to make sure he never finds her again," Dunestar growled and Renegade reached over and wrapped an arm about her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"We will," Renegade promised, and if he ever does get his hands on her again, I'll end his life right then and there.

"Is there anything else on where that captain was sending them?" Dunestar asked, refocusing.

"No, just the same notation as Hardcore's file and there is no file for Quicksilver. The captian must not have wanted anyone to know about her beyond what he put in these files," Renegade commented and Dunestar vented a sigh.

"Come on, we can go through this again later. For now, let's calm down and relax before the sparklings wake up and want to play again," Renegade stated and Dunestar nodded her agreement, "Besides, we'll have to convince them to do their chores."

"It's either they do them or they'll be doing more later on," Dunestar stated, the threat clear and certain. And Renegade knew she would carry out on it just as he would.

"That would put them in even more sour moods…" Renegade grinned at her before venting a sigh, "I'm going to install the tracking devices after they do their chores. Silver will get a beacon… I just wish she trusted us enough to allow me to link it to her circuitry."

"Ask her, she might think that is what you are going to be doing anyway. As long as it is only an outgoing signal, she may be willing to allow it," Dunestar suggested, "She's scared and it would be a sense of safety for her."

Considering the suggestion, Renegade decided there was no harm in doing so. The worst thing that could happen was that Quicksilver would say no; which she was getting better at with each passing cycle. Looking back at the screen at Skyshot's pretty faceplate, Renegade thought about the life Quicksilver had escaped. The more he learned about the past, the more questions he had. And the only one with the answers refused to offer them.


	35. Chapter 35

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Duskwalker watched Quicksilver as she recharged. Her faceplates were lax and her body whirred comfortingly. There was no sign of the normal distress she displayed while awake. Every part of her frame was relaxed. It felt good to see her like this, but it also bothered Duskwalker that her friend could not be this way while spending time with their family.

Stretching her paw-like extremities in front of her while stretching her backstrut up toward the ceiling, Duskwalker released a yawn and shook her helm. Moving with precision and grace that occurred at times when she was not thinking about it, she stood up straight and looked about. She had successfully completed her stasis nap with no issues and was now curious to look about Quicksilver's compartment without snooping. Her optics followed the long lines of beads high overhead before traveling down the wall, past a holo-image of Quicksilver as a sparkling sitting with a femme that Duskwalker believed to be her femme creater. On the decking sat several crates that had yet to be unpacked. Beyond these were the exit and the entrance into Quicksilver's storage area. The door into the storage area was open and a few items were lying across the threshold as though the youngling had been searching for something in a frustrated manner. Following the wall back toward the berth, there was little else beyond the story blankets with images depicting fables and historial stories of the Chartah's world. By the time her gaze made it back to the silver and blue femme, Quicksilver's optics were open and she was watching her silently.

"You're awake?" Duskwalker asked and smiled before a worry wiggled its way into her processor, "I'm glad, but I didn't wake you did I?"

Stretching her arms above her helm and straightening her legs with a groan, Quicksilver shook her helm, "No, I've been awake a few times, but you looked so comfortable and happy I didn't want to move."

"You could have, you wouldn't have woken me," Duskwalker stated.

A smile graced Quicksilver's faceplate as she moved to sit up with a slight wince, "I'm glad you're in here with me, it was starting to get lonely all by myself."

"Why didn't you come out?" Duskwalker asked curiously and felt that curiosity rise as Quicksilver looked away for a moment.

"Because Cascade no longer likes me and I didn't want to get in his way," Quicksilver stated as she looked down at her injured ankle.

Feeling her jaw dropping slightly, Duskwalker looked at Quicksilver in surprise. She had noticed that Cascade was being rougher with Quicksilver than usually, but he was going through a lot with Windsplitter and all.

Noticing her expression, Quicksilver smiled slightly and tilted her helm to the side, "It's okay Dusk… I was shocked and it hurts, but I'll survive without Cascade's friendship. I just wish I'd known sooner so that I didn't feel so bad now."

"Are you sure?" Duskwalker asked, setting a paw to her servo.

"Yes, he made it quite clear last dark cycle," Quicksilver stated sadly before drawing her legs beneath her and sitting up straighter, "Enough of my drama… let's talk about something fun for a change. What's your all time favorite memory?"

"Uh," Duskwalker had to shake her helm at the sudden change of the conversation, but seeing the sadness in Quicksilver's optics, she thought about it, "Probably when I told Dad that Dawn and I can talk to one another."

"When was that?" Quicksilver asked and Duskwalker looked at her, surprised she was actually interested in hearing the story.

"Not long after we got to Chartahain, it was the cycle that Yellowjacket picked me up by my front paws and dangled me in the air like I was some kind of toy," Duskwalker shivered at the memory and, to her surprise, Quicksilver reached out and stroked her back gently, "That mech scares me, Silver."

"I know, he scares me too," Quicksilver said, "But, you can only face your fears if you're brave enough to."

"I don't think I am," Duskwalker stated and leaned a little bit closer to Quicksilver. The youngling slipped her servo around Dusk's shoulders and squeezed her left one slightly.

"You're one of the bravest femmes I know," Quicksilver said it in a manner that made Duskwalker look up at her in disbelief.

"Not hardly," Duskwalker responded and Quicksilver rolled her optics at her.

"So, what happened after that glitch did that to you?" Quicksilver pushed the conversation along and Duskwalker grinned in appreciation.

"Well, Windsplitter ran and got Dunestar. But, before Dunestar got to me, Dad showed up and taught Yellowjacket a few things about messing with me," Duskwalker smiled at the memory and Quicksilver nodded with a very small smile in return, "Then, after Dune gave us both treats, Dad and I went back to Naomi. We laid on the outer hull and stared up at the stars… stars are so pretty when seen through the atmosphere of a planet, the way they twinkle."

"Sounds nice," Quicksilver's voice had a calm quality that Duskwalker rarely heard from her.

"It really was. Dad let me talk about what had happened, it always helps when I can tell him everything that happened in situations like that. And then we started to talk about other things and I told him that Dawn and I can talk to one another," Duskwalker continued, "He was surprised. He never knew that we were capable of talking like that. He's always been worried that Dawn is going to be behind me, but now he knows she's not and he also knows that she doesn't mind that I got my shell first."

"That's good for you both," Quicksilver commented and Duskwalker smiled at her.

"Yes, I think it really made Dad happy to know all of that," Duskwalker looked at the exit from the compartment before turning back toward Quicksilver, "What about you?"

"Me?" Quicksilver looked confused at first before she realized what Duskwalker was asking, "Oh… I don't really have very many good memories."

"You have to have a few, if you think about it, I'm sure you'll see that you've got a really good one," Duskwalker suggested, hoping she was right.

The youngling looked up at the ceiling and her gaze followed the beads that were strung there. All of the tiny balls of glass, glossy wood, and stone shimmered in the lighting of the compartment. Each bead held a story, that was what Quicksilver had told Duskwalker earlier.

"I do have one," Quicksilver said softly, though she did not instantly start to tell it, "But it's silly."

"No good memory is silly, Silver," Duskwalker reassured her, "We all have them."

"I don't know, Dusky," Quicksilver was starting to close down slightly and Duskwalker, though disappointed, backed off.

"That's okay, maybe next time," Duskwalker offered her a small smile and Quicksilver smiled back, setting her chin on her right servo. Her elbow was resting against her thigh armor.

"It was a long time ago," Quicksilver suddenly said after several breems of silence and Duskwalker looked over at her in surprise.

Settling into a more comfortable position, Duskwalker waited for Quicksilver to continue. She was not disappointed, it seemed the youngling simply needed the chance to feel as though Duskwalker was not going to push her.

"When I was little… younger than you even, I was often left with Aero and his mate, Lumia. Skyshot and Hardcore both worked, you see, and they would have to leave the colony on a regular basis. The first time this happened, I was in absolute shock. Neither one had said a word to me, the only way I knew that something was up was that Hardcore had watched where he struck me and how hard. It was probably one of the few times that I was not in too much pain to want to do anything back then.

That day, Skyshot got me up early, actually had Energon waiting for me, and hustled me out of the residence. We walked down the long path to Aero's residence and she knocked several times. I remember being both fascinated and frightened. I'd never met Aero before… and I'd only met Lumia once in a shop. It was Aero who answered the door and I tried very hard to hide behind Skyshot, but she wouldn't let me.

She stooped down, picked me up and plunked me down in Aero's arms. Instead of saying goodbye the way Renegade does with you, she patted me on the helm and told me to behave. I, of course, was speechless because she was leaving me with a complete stranger without so much as an introduction. After she was gone, Aero looked down at me and I looked up at him. I had no idea what to say or if he was going to treat me well or not.

It was several minutes before he turned and entered the residence with me in his arms. I remember looking around and thinking Aero and Lumia had good taste. Everything about their residence was bright and cheery. Though the expression on Aero's faceplate was anything but cheery. It was not until a long time later that I found out he was examining me the entire time, noticing every little scratch, dent, and ding in my armor and any damage done to my body. He said the longer he spent examining me, the more infuriated he had become," Quicksilver paused and offered a small smile, "I'm sorry if I'm confusing… I'm not used to sharing personal experiences with anyone."

"I can follow just fine," Duskwalker responded, lying down with her paws crossed in front of her.

"Good…" Quicksilver replied before continuing once more as she moved to a more comfortable position as well, "Lumia came in when Aero set me down on the couch. I remember getting more and more nervous the longer they were quiet. Bad thoughts kept going through my processor and when Aero reached out to me, I jumped. It startled him and Lumia rushed up behind me, lifting me into her arms and cradling me close to her spark chamber. I was terrified at that point. No one ever held me like that unless I had done something very wrong and they didn't want me to escape before I was punished. I started to cry. I remember that extremely well because it was the first time I heard Aero speak.

His voice only scared me more. It was deep and gravelly, as though he had something trapped in his vocoder. He sounded as surly as he looked and I thought he really was mad at me. When I started to cry harder, Lumia scolded him and clung tighter to me until Aero took me from her. He set me against his chestplate and I tried very hard to become invisible. I was sure I was about to be punished, I just didn't know what for. But, instead, he pulled me back and tried to shush me. I remember looking up at him and seeing a smile for the first time from him and relief flooded my spark because there was something in his smile that made me feel far safer than all the cuddling in the world did.

Which only served to make me cry harder."

"I'm guessing that bothered him," Duskwalker said with a slight laugh, she had met Aero once, though he did not realize she was a sparkling at the time. He had entered Dunestar's store with her supply order and Duskwalker had pretended to be the femme's pet instead of a sparkling.

"Yes, very much so. He asked me, several times why I was crying, but I couldn't answer him. I must have gone into recharge because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a compartment that was like a dream to me," Quicksilver continued, her gaze a little distant and a sad smile on her faceplate, "It was painted in a brilliantly bright yellow color with images of Cybertron hanging on the walls, they were actually paintings, not holo-images. Several cases sat against the far wall, filled to the brim with toys of all kinds. A lot were puzzles and other learning toys, but there were also a number of toys for playing pretend and coloring. Aero had created the space for the sparkling he wanted in the future. I didn't know that then, but he explained it to me a little later when I thought to ask… at first I didn't know what to do. If I had been at home, I wouldn't have been allowed to touch anything without permission. But I didn't know why Aero would put me in that space if I wasn't allowed to touch anything. So, being curious, I got off the low berth and looked at the wonders that surrounded me.

Not only were there toys and the images, but a thick, soft carpet of fiberous material lay on the floor and there were blankets stacked ten high in a corner. A small chair sat off to one side with a light hanging over it and a cabinet filled with chips containing stories that were translated into Cybertronian from all over the galaxy. A data pad even sat on the seat of the chair. I thought I had been deactivated and gone to the Well at that point.

And, the one toy that I remember the most clearly sat beside that chair. It was a soft, stuffed creature that was feline in appearance. Its pink and white faux fur was incredibly soft to the touch and I instantly fell in love with it. I remember reaching out and touching it very gently, constantly looking at the door out of fear that it would swing open and I'd be yelled at. When that didn't happen, I finally picked it up and snuggled it close to my body."

"Do you still have it?" Duskwalker asked, curious abou it.

"No, I knew that Hardcore would take it and tear it apart in front of me if he ever found it, so Aero kept it at his residence," Quicksilver gave her a sad smile and shrugged, "If he's had a sparkling, I'm sure he or she is guardian of it now."

"Oh," Duskwalker said. She couldn't imagine Renegade ever doing something like that to her. She wasn't really found of stuffed toys, but she knew he would never take a toy from her and destroy it just to make her cry. Renegade was not like that and he'd probably knock anyone who did do it to her out.

"It's okay, it was just a toy," Quicksilver shrugged again, "That was the first time I'd ever been allowed to truly play with anything though. I spent most of that day in that room, playing with everything I could find. When Aero came up to fetch me, I nearly cried in guilt. I had made a complete and total mess out of the compartment, playing. He spent a good twenty minutes trying to calm me down. I didn't want to believe him when he told me that was the whole point of the room. It took him the rest of the week to convince me he was telling the truth.

I had a lot of fun that week and, I think, I learned what it was like to be a normal sparkling… it's also when I started fantasizing about Aero and Lumia taking me from my creators and adopting me as their own. It never happened, but it was a comforting thought whenever Hardcore got through with me."

"Did you ever go back?" Duskwalker asked and Quicksilver, to her relief, nodded.

"Yes, I went there at least once a month until I became a youngling and gained the ability to transform… that was when I decided it was time to make Aero and Lumia aware of what I wanted," Quicksilver started, but stopped, "But, that's not something I want to talk about today. I want to be happy today and that is not a happy memory."

"That's okay," Duskwalker said, thinking, "You want to play a game?"

"What did you have in mind?" Quicksilver asked and Duskwalker though she heard a little skeptiscm in her voice.

"Nothing physical… you wanna do riddles; see who can stump the other first?" Duskwalker suggested, trotting over to a data pad that sat on the small shelf beside the berth.

At the description of the game, Quicksilver relaxed and grinned, "Sounds like fun."


	36. Chapter 36

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

After several cycles of sitting in a dark, dingy cell in the deep depths of the warship, Soundbyte felt relief at laying on a berth-like structure. Her body was sore and ached with the need of movement. Never had she fathomed that Megatron would lock her away until he felt that she had proven herself to him. But that was precisely what had happened. The entire time she had been in that cell, her processor had traveled back over what had occurred during the exchange with Roundhouse and the loss of their littlest crew member. But mainly, she had focused on the big mech, Renegade's words. But now, she had to focus on something else.

"This is not what I had in mind when I said I would submit to any test required of me," Soundbyte growled as Knockout as he attached a cable to the back of the berth-like structure she lay upon.

"Hm, well, I'm afraid Lord Megatron does not completely believe you," Knockout commented as Soundbyte hissed at a small amount of pain before glowering up at him.

"Clearly," Soundbyte had not expected to be welcomed with open arms but she had hoped for a minute amount of trust, "What is this thing anyway?"

"A Cortical Psychic Path," Knockout supplied.

Deadpan, Soundbyte responded, "How lovely."

"Don't worry, I won't wander too far into your processor," Knockout assured her and she had to suppress the urge to groan.

"At least it's you and not some behemoth that would try to use the knowledge to his advantage," Soundbyte moved slightly to get more comfortable, watching as Knockout took his place on another berth and his assistant, a larger former wrecker, attached a cable to him.

"And just what behemoth are you thinking of?" Knockout asked. Soundbyte was impressed to note that his tone held nothing but curiosity.

"Is this thing dangerous?" Sounbyte ignored his question in favor of one of her own. Tailspin had limited equipment aboard the Harbinger. This machine was foreign to her and she would have preferred to keep it that way.

"Only if I disconnect it improperly… however, I've only ever done that twice now," Knockout responded smoothly and she looked over at him incredulously.

"You are not the one disconnecting it," Soundbyte pointed out and the big mech beside Knockout smirked slightly but offered no other comment on the subject.

"Well then, I suppose you will have to trust my assistant to do his job well," Knockout commented, lying his helm down. Before she could respond, the machine whirred to life and she found herself in her own processor, staring at the desolate landscape. Ever since Quicksilver's departure, her memory core had felt raw and uninviting. She had not even dumped any memories since that cycle.

"How lovely, you must give me the number of your interior decorator," Knockout's voice drove her attention away from the barren grays, blacks, and whites.

"Come on, the sooner we get this over with the better," Soundbyte snapped, turning and marching away. Her false pedes moved past the images of doors, each locked and secured. She hated to think the havoc the medic or others like him could wreak if she were not aware of the intrusion. Though, as an information bot, she had many safe guards in place to keep unwanted intruders at bay.

"You're manipulating the patch," Knockout stated, looking at the landscape around them, his gaze passing over the doors.

"Am I not supposed to be able to?" Soundbyte asked, slightly smug.

"Normally, no," Knockout stated.

"Hm, then I guess my upgrades were worth the credits," Soundbyte smirked before continuing along the path.

He followed her in silence. The doors changed shape as they moved further into her memory banks. The deeper they went, the smaller the doors. Each held a different secret. Something that she would refuse to show to anyone but those she held the dearest. And there were very few bots like that.

"Here," Soundbyte stepped aside and allowed Knockout to enter the door. Once he passed the threshold, the landscape changed.

Grey rock turned to silver walls with light glimmering high along their smooth surfaces. Three bots stood in a triangle, their features clear and crisp. Roundhouse, Snakebite, and herself stood together in an abandoned corridor late into the Harbinger's dark cycle. Most of the crew was in recharge, those on watch would not walk past this area for over twenty minutes, plenty of time for them to complete their clandenstine meeting.

~What have you heard?~ Roundhouse's voice had a watery quality, as though heard through a great distance. The real Soundbyte looked to Knockout, but the medic showed no sign of curiosity.

~There are four units moving against Lord Megatron,~ Soundbyte's memory self reported, her gaze hard and nearly indiscernible from the haze surrounding her. There was little reason to remember herself clearly. Only the fact that she was there was important.

~What do we do, sir?~ Snakebite ground out, a gleam in his optic. The mech was looking forward to entering battle again.

~We wait,~ Roundhouse stated firmly, his tone breaching no room for argument. Snakebite snarled at him slightly, clearly frustrated.

~Wait, wait, wait, that is all we do anymore. How did you get command of this warship? You are no better than Autobot,~ Snakebite snapped and Roundhouse smoothly reached out, grabbing the mech by the collar of his armor and dragging him in close.

~We wait so that we can attack without being seen, you fool. I prefer to keep my skidplate intact,~ Roundhouse snarled before yanking hard enough to throw the mech off balance and slamming him in the midsection with a powerful kick. Snakebite snapped up and fell over without another complaint.

~Sir, that was not completely necessary,~ Soundbyte's memory stated with a slight twinge of humor.

~It made me feel better,~ Roundhouse quipped, waving a servo over his shoulder to indicate that she should follow.

When Knockout began to physically follow them, Soundbyte set herhand to his shoulder armor and shook her helm. Within seconds the walls began to slide past them as they moved along with the memory. It was disorienting, but more effective than wearing out their mental selves in order to follow a memory. There was no way for Soundbyte to know what was going on in the corridor after her departure – it would no longer exist as soon as her memory moved past it.

~Commander, can I trust you?~ Roundhouse's question was rhetorical. He knew that he could trust her with anything and everything. That had never changed.

~What is going on, Captain?~ Soundbyte didn't bother with a response.

~Vanquisher moves against me. He has a group of mechs prepared to mutiny at his command. They only wait for an opportune time,~ Roundhouse stated and Soundbyte looked at him curiously, ~Of course, you already knew that, didn't you?~

~Yes I did sir,~ Soundbyte stated and Roundhouse vented a sigh.

~Didn't think it important enough to warn me or are you in on it as well?~ Roundhouse asked, only a weary tiredness in his tone.

~It had gone no further than planning stages, mechs talk about mutiny all the time. You have never had an issue putting a stop to it in the past, sir,~ Soundbyte pointed out and Roundhouse snorted a laugh.

~As true as that may be… I'd have appreciated a warning,~ Roundhouse pointed out and Soundbyte canted her head in understanding, ~Sound, I'm been thinking.~

~Dangerous pastime, sir,~ Soundbyte teased but Roundhouse's smile was empty and hollow. She instantly sobered, watching him closer.

~Perhaps,~ Roundhouse agreed, ~What do you think of the current state of things?~

~I'm afraid I may not understand what you mean, sir,~ Soundbyte responded, ~Current state of what things? Theship is in top shape, our crew, save for a few malcontents is the best we've had since Hardcore and Skyshot's departures… I do not understand what you may have issue with.~

~The war. Our home planet is destroyed, perhaps even irrepairable. Our kind is scattered across the stars, perhaps even dying out as we stand here and speak. And all that our illustrious leader fears for is where the Prime is hiding out,~ Roundhouse spat. His tone dripped with spite and disgust. Soundbyte's spark hardened and she watched him cautiously.

~Sir?~ Soundbyte asked. And the real version of her, the current version, could hear the ice in her tone.

~Sound, I think I may be done… I considered leaving, letting you take command of the Harbinger until Megatron felt it necessary to replace me, but then… I realized what I had at the tips of my fingers… a warship. One that is feared across the known worlds and the unknown,~ Roundhouse began to look inward, his gaze unfocusing as he watched something inside of his own processer, ~We could easily forge our own faction, take down the Autobots and Decepticons both. End this pointless war and turn our attentions back to our own homeworld. Bring all of our people home!~

~Roundhouse, listen to yourself, what you speak of is mutiny on a scale far beyond that of this single vessel,~ Soundbyte snapped, stepping closer to him.

~Yes, it is,~ Roundhouse acknowledged, ~And it needs to be done. I have been thinking about this ever since little Quicksilver was destroyed, simply for being aboard a Decepticon vessel. Just because she was created in the middle of this slagging war! That never should have happened, Sound. NEVER.~

Anger swept through both Soundbyte's at the sound of the femling's designation from Roundhouse. The memory Soundbyte snarled and grabbed Roundhouse by the collar of his armor, dragging him closer to her faceplate.

~You have no right to speak of her. I practically begged you to keep her here where she was safe. But you refused. Now you try to use her as your excuse to betray our Master, as though she were nothing more than a pawn,~ Soundbyte yelled before lowering her voice, ~Another word of this and I will send a message to the Nemesis. You are an utter fool, Roundhouse.~

She released Roundhouse and turned to stalk away. That was the last thing she remembered of that corridor and that fight. The image shifted and was replaced by that of the brig. Lying on a berth, a wound that was freshly dressed in the center of her back was Soundbyte. Tailspin stood nearby, watching her patiently. This memory faded and she looked to Knockout.

"Have you seen enough?" Soundbyte asked and the red medic nodded, "Good, let's go."

Exiting her memory core, Soundbyte opened her optics and looked at the high ceiling as Knockout's assistant removed the cable from her helm. When it disconnected, she winced and vented a harsh sigh. At the sound of the same suction-like noise coming form Knockout, she sat up. The red medic followed suit, looking over at her calmly.

"Do you need me for any other reason?" Soundbyte asked and the medic shook his helm.

"No, you are welcome to leave," Knockout stated and waved to the drone standing guard beside the door, "Falsetto, take our prisoner to her cell."

"Yes, doctor," Falsetto stepped forward and waited for Soundbyte to join him. Stepping up beside the drone, Soundbyte looked back at Knockout.

"That is all the information I have in my processor, doctor. I will have to be allowed access to a computer console in order to connect with the Harbinger's computers to retrieve the information Lord Megatron requires," Soundbyte stated clearly, "Remind him of that, will you?"

"Of course," Knockout responded, turning his back to her as Falsetto intoned that she was to precede him out the door.

Except for the guards, the corridors were empty. Soundbyte walked steadily toward the lifts where she would be taken down deep into the bowels of the ship and returned to her cell. As they reached the door into the lifts, they opened and two sparklings spilled out onto the decking. A mechling and femling lay on the decking before her, moaning.

Surprise flashed through Soundbyte's processor as she watched the mechling roll so that the blue and gray femling was shoved from his back. An oomph escaped the femling and a large mech with bronze and crimson armor exited the lift behind them, his gaze focused on both of them.

"Sparklings," Soundbyte muttered the word and looked up at the big mech as he turned to gaze down at her with open surprise, "Are they yours?"

"She is, he is an orphan," the mech stated and before he could say anything else, a yelp emitted from the mechling.

"Falsetto! Where's D33? I wanna tell him something," the mechling charged at the drone and Soundbyte found herself drawn to him, watching with open interest.

"I am on duty, Wildcharger, as is D33. I will inform him that you are looking for him so he may visit you after he goes off duty," Falsetto intoned as he lightly gripped Soundbyte's upper arm and steered her onto the lift.

"Falsetto, the lift is not going past the next deck. Renegade and I will be working on it later this cycle. For now, you must walk," the big mech warned and Falsetto nodded.

Watching the sparklings, Soundbyte smiled faintly. The two were play fighting, rolling around on the decking behind the big mech as he spoke with Falsetto. Eventually the mechling used his larger size and superior weight to pin her to the decking. A sharp cry of frustration escaped the femling's vocodor and the mech turned to lift both of them from the decking with a sharp scolding. Neither one seemed overtly affected by his response and resumed their game the moment he refocused on Falsetto.

"I will warn the others as well, if assistance is required, please do not hesitate to contact me.

"Very good, thank you," the mech nodded and the doors closed.

As the lift began to move, Soundbyte looked to Falsetto, "Who was that mech?"

"His designation is Cascade," Falsetto supplied and Soundbyte considered the designation. She had never heard of him before. But the other designation, the one Cascade had stated, was familiar.

"Is there a femme aboard this vessel with the designation Quicksilver?" Soundbyte asked and Falsetto vented slightly.

"Yes," Falsetto's response was simple and firm.

"Am I not allowed any other information?" Soundbyte asked and Falsetto's response was as simple as the prior one.

"My apologies Soundbyte, but yes, those are my orders. Until Lord Megatron okays your presence aboard this vessel, you are to know no more," Falsetto apologized, his visor-like optic focusing on her.

"You are doing your job, Falsetto, I do not mind," Soundbyte stated. The doors opened upon reaching the next deck down and they stepped off.

"We will have to take the long way," Falsetto directed Soundbyte toward the docking bay, his gaze focused on the immediate area.

"As long as I don't run into Vanquisher, that's fine with me," Soundbyte stated with a slight smile, "I could use the exercise."

Silence settled between them as they walked. As they reached the docking bay door, a door nearby opened and the big green and black mech she had met on the bridge exited with a tan flyer femme at his side and a small feline-like creature on his shoulder. The one to exit behind them made Soundbyte stop in her tracks, her optics going wide and her mouth dropping open in shock.

"After, we will have to show them the quickest way back if there is ever any…" the femme stopped speaking as he gaze locked onto Soundbyte and the big mech followed her gaze.

"Falsetto, surely there was a better way to take a prisoner back to her cell," Renegade stated and Soundbyte glowered at him.

"I am only a prisoner until Lord Megatron determines the worth of my information," Soundbyte stated, her optics never leaving the visage of a femme that she never thought she would see again.

"My apologies Renegade, however this is the quickest and easiest path to the brig while the lifts are inoperable," Falsetto stated and Renegade nodded.

"Very well," Renegade stated, stepping aside, his servo going behind him to direct the femme at his back to move as well.

"Hiding her from me will do you no good," Soundbyte snapped as she shoved Falsetto aside and moved so that she was within perfect view of the young flyer, "Quicksilver."

It took a few seconds before the youngling responded, her optics going slightly wider and her mouth quirking up at the corners slightly, "Soundbyte?"

"Primus, it is you… but how?" Soundbyte reached out toward her and, to her infuration, Renegade stopped her.

"I apologize, I would like to allow you both to talk, however Lord Megatron has not cleared you yet," Renegade sounded genuinely apologetic as he said it.

"Very well," Soundbyte stepped back, though her gaze continued to be drawn to Quicksilver. After spending so long believing the sparkling to be deceased, she was reluctant to lose sight of her.

"Come, Soundbyte, I am certain the information you provided will cause Lord Megatron to give you freedom aboard the warship," Falsetto tried to reassure her, directing her away from Renegade and the youngling he had guardianship over.

"Yes, I most certainly hope you are right," Soundbyte agreed, following him calmly. As they walked, she strained her sensitive audios and smiled as Quicksilver actually tried to argue with Renegade. She was glad to hear him remain calm with the youngling, even when she was on the verge of tears and, perhaps, a tantrum.


	37. Chapter 37

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Renegade sat beside Dunestar, watching as she played with Wildcharger. The little mech had been awake far longer than anyone else and was still going strong. At the moment, Dunestar had him straddling her lower leg and she was lifting him up and down to his infinite glee. It seemed almost otherworldly that they had only known Wildcharger for a little over a week's worth of cycles. In fact, it seemed odd to even consider the fact that, up until that week, he had been living alone with his sparklings aboard Naomi on Chartahain. Even with all his years, it still amazed him.

"Pretty soon, he's going to be too big for you to do that with," Cascade's comment drew Renegade's attention and he smiled over at him.

"At that point, then it will be you doing it with him," Renegade stated and Cascade chuckled at that.

"You are probably right about that, Rene," Cascade nodded, his attention refocusing on his data pad. The stylus was loosely dangling from his right servo beside his faceplate as he leaned his chinplate against the back of his fist. Since that tense night with Quicksilver, he had started to regain his composure around her. It made Renegade hopeful for them both.

Turning back toward Dunestar and Wildcharger, Renegade stopped in mid swing of his helm when he caught movement from the far storage area. He watched silently as Quicksilver, a data pad held tightly in her hands, followed by Duskwalker, trotting along in her quadraped form, emerged from the opening. He caught Quicksilver's optic, smiled and nodded. The youngling offered the barest of a smile in return, looking slightly embarrassed. Ever since the slight episode in the corridor outside following the encounter with Soundbyte, Quicksilver had been cautious around him. Seeing her avoiding his gaze made his spark hurt. She'd been doing well up to that point.

"Cascade?" Quicksilver's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts and he heard Cascade shift. Duskwalker stepped up beside Quicksilver and smiled over at Renegade before turning her attention to the bronze and red mech.

"Yes?" Cascade's tone was deceptively casual. Renegade wondered if Quicksilver could hear the undertone in it. If she could she gave no physical sign. Whenever she spoke with him now she was tense and overly cautious. It was often painful to watch.

"Dusk and I… we've been thinking ever since we finished cleaning the storage areas for Renegade," Quicksilver started, stopping when she lost her nerve slightly. Looking up at her, Duskwalker frowned a little and bumped into her leg.

This seemed to push a little more courage into the youngling and she released air through her vents raggadely before continuing on, "We think we found a way to reorganize them so they are easier to use… but we need someone to build a number of shelving units in them… and, well…"

"You're the best builder on this ship!" Windsplitter piped up, her helm appearing behind Cascade from over the back of the couch he was sitting on. His optics flashed and widened at the sight and sound of her and a smile erupted on his faceplate.

"Thank you sweet spark, but where did you come from?" Cascade asked as he turned so he could pull her over the back of the couch.

"I've been there for awhile," Windsplitter stated and she turned to the other two young femmes, "That's why you asked dad, isn't it? Cause he's the best."

"Words right out of our mouths," Duskwalker intoned and Renegade contained his small amount of laughter, making certain his faceplate was calm and relaxed. Only those close enough to Duskwalker to understand her undertones would know that she was being slightly sarcastic. Not enough to hurt anyone's feelings, but enough so that it was clear it was not what she had been planning upon saying at all.

A glance at Dunestar told him that she had caught it as well and was having a hard time maintaining the same calm as he was. A loud holler of indignation gave her an opportunity to turn it into something else as she grinned down at Wildcharger who had been momentarily forgotten.

"Let me see the data pad, you two… bunch of flattery to get me to do what you want," Cascade held his servo out, a smile on his faceplate as he said it. Quicksilver moved forward after a small push from Duskwalker from behind. When she was within reach, she held the pad out and waited for him to take it. Cascade looked at her for a moment, his gaze narrowing when she came no closer to him, but took the pad gently none-the-less.

"Thank you," the gratitude was clear in the youngling's voice as was the relief at being able to speak to him without either of them getting worked up during it.

"You're welcome, Silver," Cascade nodded his helm and a small light of hope flickered deep in Quicksilver's optics at the nickname.

"How long have you two been in there?" Dunestar asked and Renegade answered for her.

"Since about the same time that one got up," Renegade stated, pointing at Wildcharger's grinning, laughing faceplate.

"How is it that I didn't notice you?" Dunestar asked with a smile.

"We were being quiet, we didn't want to wake anyone," Duskwalker explained as she trotted over to them and climbed up. Crossing Dunestar's lap, she made her way over to Renegade and sat down on his thigh armor, smiling up at him.

"I noticed them when I stepped out for a break from the blasted mechanics of that engine," Renegade explained at her curious look, "Silver was seated in the middle of the storage area, jotting down notes and making lines for the design apparently while Dusk ran about and did all the measuring."

"It was easier for me to reach the higher areas… the crates could hold my weight better," Duskwalker offered, "Silver tried, but nearly toppled to the decking when a stack wobbled trying to support her."

"We decided it would be safer if Dusk used her claws from then on," Quicksilver stated softly as she stood between the two couches at the end. Renegade watched her for a moment before turning back to Duskwalker.

"That was very wise of you both," Renegade praised, glancing up at Quicksilver iin time to see a ghost of a smile, "Now, have you refueled?"

"Yeah," Wildcharger's announced, his voice rising and falling with the movement of Dunestar's leg, "Silver got us all Energon and made sure we refueled… she's really good at thinking about stuff like that."

"Thank you Silver," Dunestar thanked the youngling and Renegade thought she would argue that it had been common sense, but she seemed to think better of it and remained silent.

"If everyone is refueled and ready, then I suggest we make our way to the training center," Renegade suggested and Wildcharger nearly fell off of Dunestar's leg in his excitement at the pronouncement.

"Easy there Charger, you don't want to get hurt before you get to start your training with Breakdown again," Dunestar cautioned him and Renegade watched as the mechling, with every bit of caution he could summon, very carefully climbed down and got to his own two pedes. For a moment, he was unsteady, trying to rid himself of the sensation of going up and down.

"I'm ready!" Wildcharger announced the moment he regained his equilibrium and Renegade laughed as the mechling charged for the door. When it did not open to his approach, he spun around and stared at them all, moving his hands urgently. No one moved right away and this seemed to agitate him further as he darted over to where Quicksilver stood and began to push against the front of her legs. To his annoyance, this did little more than make the larger femme sway slightly on her pedes.

"Come on!" Wildcharger shouted and Renegade stood up, lifting Duskwalker to his shoulder plating as he did so.

"Easy now Charger, we're coming. Breakdown will not disappear in the time it takes us to get to the training center," Renegade reassured him, though the mechling looked as though he doubted his words.

"Dad, who do I get to train with?" Windsplitter asked and Renegade glanced her way before looking back down at Wildcharger as the mechling ran over to him and jumped up in order to grab at his servo. Dangling there for a moment, the mechling released a loud sigh and dropped back down to the decking with a clang.

"You'll be working with Dunestar," Cascade stated and Windsplitter made a whining noise.

"But that's no fun, I'm always with Dune!" Windsplitter's complaint caused a number of sighs to be vented around the common area. Wildcharger rolled his optics and grinned up at Renegade when he noticed the mildly scolding look he gave the mechling.

"Not now Windsplitter, we'll discuss this later," Cascade stated firmly and Renegade looked back at him approvingly. The younger mech frowned but nodded at the look.

"But _Dad_," Windsplitter whimpered and Cascade turned his gaze back to her.

"No buts, little one. If you argue, you will be staying here while everyone else goes to the training center. I can wait to work on the course until they get back," Cascade stated firmly and Windsplitter scowled at him, crossing her arms and sticking her glossia out at him before looking away.

A helpless look crossed Cascade's faceplate as he looked to Renegade for some assistance and Reneged moved his servo, indicating they should leave. If Cascade did not feel the need to scold her for her disrespect, then that was his decision. However, Renegade was not going to make the others wait any longer. If he did, Wildcharger may start to run around them in circles. As it was, the little mech was moving back and forth on his pedes.

With the fleetness of one ready to pounce at any sign that they are about to get what they want, Wildcharger watched the silent sign and hollered before spinning on his heel and rushing the door. Renegade watched him with interest as he slid to a stop and nearly hit the still closed door. After Windsplitter's hasty exit on Quicksilver, Renegade had reset all of the external doors to remain sealed at the approach of a sparkling. As they proved that they could be trusted, he would reprogram the doors to open for each individual sparkling later on. At the moment, however, only Quicksilver was capable of opening the doors. Something Cascade had vehemently been against.

"Dunestar, would you mind approaching the door before Wildcharger chews his way through it," Renegade suggested and Dunestar chuckled slightly before doing so. She reached down and gripped Wildcharger's servo before the door fully opened to keep him from charging out.

"Stay with us, Charger, or you'll be carried there," Dunestar warned and Wildcharger vented a sigh but nodded and obeyed. As they all gathered at the exit, Renegade looked back over his shoulder and noticed that one was missing.

"Youngling, come on or you'll be left behind," Renegade called and Quicksilver's helm swung around. There was a great deal of fear and worry in her gaze and he felt bad for her. This was to be her first training session with Dreadwing. Over the past few cycles, the big flyer had been unable to attend and Renegade had worked with her himself. Aside from the incident with Soundbyte, she had been doing well.

Several seconds passed before she finally turned to face them completely and began to walk toward them. Renegade was glad to see that her steps were steady, if measured. When she joined them, standing far enough back that she could avoid anyone trying to reach out to her, he nodded and turned. Exiting the residence, they made quiet the sight, he was sure. But no one bothered them, aside from to offer greetings. Most of the drones focused on the sparklings, particularly Wildcharger.

Halfway to the training center, Renegade overheard Windsplitter asking to be let down. He listened to Cascade as he bent down and let her onto the decking with a warning to behave herself. As soon as she was loose, she ran straight to Wildcharger and tackled him, nearly sending him to his knees. Both started to laugh loudly and Windspltiter released him, starting a game of chase that circled around and through the adults' legs. Only Quicksilver was safe, as she remained a short distance behind them.

"This is going to be an interesting 'training session'," Dunestar stated as she stopped before she tripped over Windsplitter. The game was starting to impede their forward momentum and Renegade stopped as well, waiting for them to get some of the excess energy out of their systems.

"If they keep this up they won't have energy to train," Renegade commented, watching as Windsplitter missed in tackling Wildcharger, stooping down and catching her in his arms. A squeal of surprise echoed through the corridor as she started to giggle and squirm in his grip. Moments later a similar squeal escaped Wildcharger as Cascade caught him in a tight hug.

Laughing, Cascade joined Renegade and Dunestar at the front of the group, "I think, we should carry them to the training center. Otherwise, we will have two sparklings in recharge long before they do any kind of training."

"Agreed," Renegade chuckled, adjusting his grip on Windsplitter so that she was resting in the crook of his arm. She giggled when he started to tickle her side slightly, stopping when she pushed his servo away. Once Cascade had Wildcharger settled, he indicated that they should continue along their way. By the time they reached the trainging center, Windsplitter was fidgeting and pushing at his hands, wanting to get down.

"Hold tight little one, as soon as we get into the training center the two of you can get down and play," Renegade promised. Windsplitter looked up at him but did not reply. Instead she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chestplate.

Entering the training center several minutes later, Renegade made good on his promise and released Windsplitter from his grasp. The moment her pedes touched the decking, she ran to Cascade and begged him to set Wildcharger down as well. Much to the femling's disappointment, however, Wildcharger bolted, running for the big blue and white mech with a red faceplate standing a short distance away.

Wildcharger's shout to the former wrecker echoed about the training center, causing the big mech to turn on his heel, only to be tackled just above the knee joint. Bursting out with laughter, Cascade stepped up beside Renegade and set a servo to his shoulder plating.

"Good to know he pummels other mechs as well," Cascade grinned and Renegade chuckled.

"Yes, it is," Renegade nodded as he raised a servo in greeting to Breakdown. The mech nodded and lifted his servo as well before bending down and peeling Wildcharger from his leg armor.

"Duskwalker, are you ready to go with Dunestar?" Renegade asked as Breakdown turned away and carried Wildcharger to another section of the training center.

Pulling herself up onto his shoulder armor, Duskwalker offered one of her feline smiles, "Yep. Dad, how long will you be here for?"

"Not long, I want to observe Quicksilver with Dreadwing, and then I have to get back to the engine," Renegade stated, _and keep pretending I can't fix the thing. Even though it really needs about ten upgrades and a few other adjustments._

"Oh, okay," Duskwalker accepted, her voice betraying her disappointment.

"Sorry, Dusk, but I need to get that engine repaired if Lord Megatron plans upon getting to Altera in a timely manner," Renegade apologized, "Besides, you enjoy training with Dune."

"It's all right, Dad, I know you need to repair the engine," Duskwalker forced her voice into a happier tone and he resisted the urge to vent a sigh as he lifted her up to his faceplate to settle her against it for a moment. After a few seconds, he bent down and set her to the decking. She immediately ran over to Dunestar, smiling up at the tall, sand-colored femme.

"If you are fine with the others, I will go and get to work so I can finish before the dark cycle," Cascade stated, standing near to Renegade's left side. As he spoke, Windsplitter turned and ran toward Dunestar, her arms flung wide. She overtook Duskwalker easily and nearly toppled the little femling by bumping into her by accident.

"We're fine. I'm glad you're aiming to get back before the sparklings go into recharge, but do not push yourself, Cascade. You are not replaceable," Renegade cautioned and Cascade gave him a sardonic smile.

"Are you sure I'm not?" Cascade joked, though there was something in his gaze that did not reflect his tone.

"Yes, I am," Renegade stated firmly, looking over at Windsplitter and Dunestar. Duskwalker finally caught up to them and climbed up to Dunestar's shoulder plating.

Cascade's gaze followed his and the young bot nodded, "I suppose… though there are times I'm sure she thinks she would be better off without me."

"She loves you, Cascade. But she's a typical sparkling and tends to exaggerate," Renegade stated mildly.

"Yes, Dusk does none of those things," Cascade reminded him and he smirked slightly before shaking his helm.

"Dusk is different in many ways, you cannot compare the two," Renegade stated, "Perhaps, instead of trying to make Windsplitter into a clone of Dusk, you should get to know Windy better."

Cascade's yellow optics moved back to where his sparkling stood beside Dunestar, waiting. Her fidgeting was beginning to escalate. The sound of someone entering through the main door jolted the younger bot out of his thoughts and he turned to see who had entered. Renegade followed the direction of his gaze and nodded to Dreadwing. The large flyer returned the silent greeting as Cascade turned to look back Renegade once more.

"You're too wise for your own good at times," Cascade quipped before walking away, his pace slow but steady as he made his way to the partially completely structure that was taking up half of the space.

Renegade watched him go, his gaze never wavering from the bronze and red form, even when Dreadwing joined him. When Cascade disappeared around the edge of his current project, Renegade turned to face Dreadwing. The flyer and he were on equal ground when it came to height, but Renegade was still broader and far more heavily armored.

This was a casual observation for the big mech and he merely moved on from it, "Dreadwing."

"Renegade," Dreadwing nodded in greeted and his gaze moved to the youngling. She stood a short distance away, her optics focused on Dunestar, Duskwalker, and Windsplitter. A small fight, if you could call it that, broke out between the two sparklings and Renegade watched as Duskwalker ran over to Quicksilver, clearly upset. Dunestar was too busy scolding Windsplitter to take notice of their attention on the young ones, but when she looked up, she offered a small, half-smile to Renegade.

"I trust that the youngling has experience with the course?" Dreadwing asked and Renegade turned his attention back to the yellow faceplate.

"Yes, I've had her flying manuveurs through it over the past few cycles," Renegade acknowledged. The question was in regards to a series of rings that were suspended from the ceiling on thin cables. Each hung at a different height in a circular course, all swinging independently of each other. A few times, he had worried that Quicksilver would injure herself passing through them without the ability to transform, and ultimately make herself smaller. But she had handled the test professionally and passed through each with very little difficulty.

"Very good… she had no issues navigating without the aid of transformation?" Dreadwing asked and Renegade would have chuckled had he not had control of his emotions.

"None," Renegade responded. A curt nod was his only answer and Renegade watched silently as Dreadwing approached Quicksilver and Duskwalker. He followed only after the big mech had greeted the youngling, not wanting her to seek refuge behind him. Dreadwing was to be her teacher and she had to respond to him and accept that she would be spending a great deal of time with him. There were times when it was better to let her deal with her fear alone.

"Hi dad," Duskwalker greeted him once he was closer, jumping from Quicksilver's shoulder to his outstretched servo. A small glint of hope lit in Quicksilver's optics and he offered a small smile of reassurance to the youngling.

"I understand that you have experience with the course, this cycle I am going to test your speed against maneuverability while in a confined space," Dreadwing informed her and Quicksilver looked away from Renegade. He was glad to see curiosity and interest in her expression. If Dreadwing managed to continue piquing her interest, then the two would be fine until he moved onto a more personal level that would require she actually approach him in training, such as servo-to-servo combat and team coordination.

A small shiver ran through Duskwalker's form and Renegade held her closer, keeping a watchful optic on the pair of flyers as he settled his sparkling's fears. He would have to ask Dunestar what had occurred between the two femlings before he left for the engine room. Duskwalker would never tell him, feeling that in doing so she was telling on one of the others. She was a sweet femme, often to the point that she allowed herself to get hurt so that others would not be hurt as well.

"Take to the air youngling," Dreadwing's order drew Renegade's attention back to him and he stepped back to give Quicksilver adequate space to ignite her thrusters.

When she was in the air, she hovered a short distance above them and Renegade watched her wings as she made minute adjustments, nearly invisible to the optic, in order to maintain her position. Everything she did while flying was instinctual. That was something he had discovered by asking her a few questions about what she was doing and why. Dunestar had not been bothered by the responses and had simply stated that some flyers were aware of every little reaction they had while others were not. He'd accepted it without concern. He was old, but he was no fool.

"I want you to pass through the course as fast as you can without catching the edge of any of the rings. If you must go beneath one, do so. I do not want you to harm yourself trying to fly through one that would require you to veer off course and slow down. This is purely for speed," Dreadwing stated and Quicksilver nodded deftly.

"Yes sir," there was a distinct tone of apprehension but it was buried beneath a layer of excitement. There were many times when Renegade would have liked to share a bond with her to truly sense all of the emotions she was experiencing right at that moment.

A nod and slight wave of Dreadwing's servo had her shooting into the air above their helms. After a few warm up maneuvers that she performed each time Renegade and Dunestar had asked her to do a flight exercise, Quicksilver made her way to the course that Dreadwing had set up. By the time she reached it, she was more difficult to see, her colors blending with the stark gray of the ship's walls.

"She's graceful," Dreadwing commented and Renegade had to agree.

"Dad, can I go back home?" Duskwalker drew Renegade's attention when Quicksilver began her first run through the course. He looked down at her with worry.

"Are you not happy here with Dunestar?" Renegade asked and she shook her helm quickly.

"It's not that, I just… don't want to get in the way," Duskwalker explained and Renegade smiled at her fondly.

"You're never in the way, Dusk," Renegade reassured her, glancing up at Quicksilver and watching as she deftly avoided a ring that was showing her its side instead of the opening in its center, and turned toward Dunestar.

"When the others are training I am," Duskwalker argued and vented a sigh, "I'm too small to work with them."

"There are advantages to having a smaller bot in the team," Renegade stated firmly, "It will simply take time for the others to realize this and appreciate it."

He felt bad having to tell her that she needed to be patient with the other sparklings. If there was a way fro him to convince them to be more open-minded, he would do it, unfortunately that was not as easy as he wished.

"I know," Duskwalker stated sadly and Renegade stroked her helm.

"Once I complete this round of repairs, you can come assist me. But, until then, I'd like you to remain with Dunestar at all times. With us scattered throughout the ship, it's far more difficult for us to keep a watchful optic on all of you," Renegade spoke gently and Duskwalker nodded solemnly.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else," Duskwalker agreed, "I'll stay."

"Thank you, Dusk," Renegade thanked her and set his lipplates against her helm before straightening up once more and reaching Dunestar's side. Windsplitter sat on the decking, her optics wide as she stared up at the ceiling high overhead.

"You're welcome Dad," Duskwalker transferred to Dunestar's arms and made her way up to the femme's shoulder plating, curling around her neck and watching as Quicksilver hit one of the rings with her wing. A loud clang and subtle curse reached their audios but she pushed on.

"That had to hurt," Dunestar commented before turning her attention to Renegade, "Are you leaving us so soon?"

"Hm, it would seem that Silver is focused on her task. I don't believe there will be any issues this cycle… let me know if Reclaimer chooses to appear," Renegade stated and Dunestar nodded. The tall mech had not approached him since their short battle. But he knew he was still interested in working with the youngling on her combat skills. Renegade was leaving that decision up to Dreadwing when the time came.

"Dreadwing seems to understand that keeping her at a distance is a good way to start. She'll be comfortable around him in less time than you'd think, at least in here she will be," Dunestar stated and Renegade silently agreed. The corridors would be a different story, but as to the training center, she would be fine with the big mech.

"Now, what I'm curious about is what happened earlier that sent Dusk to Silver," Renegade stated, focusing on Windsplitter. The sparkling's optics flicked toward him quickly before she refocused on Quicksilver's training.

"Windsplitter said something she should not have," Dunestar explained, "She's in time out until I tell her to get up."

"Understood," Renegade responded and reached out to cup her faceplate in his servo before removing it and stroking Duskwalker's helm, "I will see you all after training."

"Have a good cycle, Rene," Dunestar stated and he smiled down at her easily before lowering his servo and turning to walk away.

When he reached the door, another clang and slightly louder cursing fit reached his audios and he turned to watch as Quicksilver regained her momentum. He would have to do something about her cursing later. For now, he was simply glad she was not curled up in a corner, shaking from fear.

Duskwalker watched Renegade until he left, venting a small sigh as the door sealed behind him. Carefully moving around until she was sitting on Dunestar's shoulder plating, she looked up and watched as Quicksilver made her final pass through the end of the course. When she looked down, she could see Windsplitter, still seated on the decking, watching the training happening above them.

"Dune, I'm going to wander a little bit, is that okay?" Duskwalker asked and the femme looked over at her in mild surprise.

"You don't want to train with us today?" Dunestar asked and Duskwalker shook her helm.

"I don't really feel like it. I'm going to go and practice climbing," Duskwalker stated and Dunestar nodded with an understanding look.

"Be careful and stay on this side of the training course. I don't know what Cascade is doing this cycle," Dunestar warned gently and Duskwalker nodded so she knew she had heard her. Making her way to the decking, she trotted past Windsplitter, ignoring the noise of annoyance the femling made, and made her way to where a secondary set of targets was set up next to the far wall. At this point, she was directly beneath Quicksilver, to the left of Wildcharger, and in front of Windsplitter. If she had stopped there, she could have watched all three without hindrance.

Instead, she made her way to the targets and climbed upward. The higher she went, the more interesting the wall of the training center became. There were squares that stuck out of the smooth surface, offering footholds as well as handholds. Each was wide enough that she could easily fit her entire body on them. And they were close enough together that she could jump from one to the other without danger of falling.

By the time she decided to look back down, she was halfway up to the ceiling. Far below her, she watched as Breakdown knelt down and corrected Wildcharger's form. The mechling was sober and serious for a change as the big wrecker spoke to him. She had never seen Wildcharger so focused before, even when her dad had been trying to show him the best way to escape from a full grown mech. Windsplitter was now up and moving, Dunestar watching her and attempting to catch her. Each time the femme would reach out to grab Windsplitter, she would dart away, laughing. The sound reached her all the way up there just as easily as though she were still down on the decking beside them.

Turning from the scene, she continued along her way. Her tail twitching as she landed on the next platform. One of her paws slipped and she felt her spark beat frantically at the sensation. Curling up into a ball for a moment, she vented heavily through her vents, allowing herself time to calm down before continuing on. It was late into the training cycle by the time she reached the highest point of the wall. Just above her, she could reach the beams that stretched from one side of the space to the other, supporting the walls and ceiling. With one deft jump, she wrapped her paws around the beam and dug her claws in so she could pull herself up. Straining, she dragged her lower half up, finally managing to get a grip with her rear paws. Once she was on the beam, she looked around and smiled. The beams were like a maze, crisscrossing and covering the entire distance of the floor below. This was her type of training ground.

As she moved through the trusses, she watched the tiny figures down below, feeling big for the first time in her life. They were little more than colorful dots and she could hold a paw up and feel as though she were holding them. Wandering the trusses was great fun, but she started to get a little tired and decided to lay down. Her chosen spot gave her an optimal viewpoint of Quicksilver's rings. And th femme was now doing maneuvers through them that seemed rather dangerous.

Watching, she smiled as Quicksilver managed to pull off a move that allowed her to pass through two rings that had swung away from one another in an awkward angle. Then she was coming toward Duskwalker's hiding spot and her optics shot wide at the sight of the little femme.

"Dusk?!" Quicksilver's shock broke her attention and she did not adjust fast enough to avoid the wall. The thud and resulting clang were deafening and Duskwalker rushed to where she had struck. She was not fast enough and Quicksilver fell back, recovering soon enough to slow her decent and flip over, landing on her pedes.

Making her way down the wall was far faster than going up. By the time she reached Quicksilver's landing point, Dreadwing, Dunestar, Breakdown and the sparklings were gathered around her, all of them speaking to her with concern. Guilt clouded Duskwalker's processor and she sat back far enough that she was out of the way, watching. Fearful that Quicksilver would yell and declare her hatred for her.

"Where's Dusk? Is she okay?" Quicksilver's question caught her off guard as she ignored all the adults' concerns. When her gaze fell upon Duskwalker, the youngling vented a sigh of relief.

"She's fine, Silver," Dunestar assured her, "We're more worried about you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I've fallen further into harder surfaces," Quicksilver assured her, getting to her pedes shakily and crossing her arms over her midsection, clearly uncomfortable with all the attention.

"I still recommend you take her to Knockout," Dreadwing stated firmly and Dunestar nodded.

"I agree," Dunestar turned to Duskwalker and knelt down, "Come on Dusk, let's get Silver to the medical bay. Windsplitter, you too."

"Ohhh, but I wanna stay! Stupid Duskwalker, always getting in the way!" Windsplitter stomped her ped and pouted and Duskwalker fought the urge to cry, running to Dunestar's open servo and climbing up to hide behind her neckplating.

"Stop it Windsplitter, it was my fault, not Duskwalker's," Quicksilver snapped and Duskwalker stuck her nose out around Dunestar's neckplating, "I should not have allowed my focus to wander. So stop blaming her for everything, you spoiled little thing."

"Quicksilver!" Dunestar scolded and Quicksilver looked away, her optics still bright with anger.

"This, ma'am, I leave to you," Dreadwing excused himself and walked away. Breakdown collected Wildcharger with a promise to return him later on and turned to leave as well.

"Now, we will go to speak with Knockout. And if he declares that you can come back to the residence, we are all going to have a long discussion about how we are to speak to one another, is that understood?" Dunestar demanded and both Windsplitter and Quicksilver answered in the affirmative. Neither one looked at her, however, and Duskwalker had a sinking feeling that they were both about to get a lecture when they got home.

"Come on," Dunestar picked Windsplitter up and set her servo to the back of Quicksilver's neckplating, leading her from the training center. As they left, Duskwalker looked back at the others, all of them were watching them leave, clearly amused.


	38. Chapter 38

"**Of Sparks and Cons"**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"You're not doing your share!" Windsplitter snapped and Quicksilver found herself counting to ten, again. It had been three cycles since their little fight in the training center. The fight had carried over, much to the amusement of Knockout, into the medical bay and finally into the residence when Dunestar had been attempting to convince them of the errors of their ways.

And now, they were in the washracks, cleaning it from top to bottom, together. It was a slower process than reorganizing and cleaning the storage areas with Duskwalker. Mainly because, unlike Duskwalker, Windsplitter had no qualms about being messy and missing obvious areas that needed to be cleaned. Nor did she have any issues with spending the entire time whining and complaining at Quicksilver for 'not doing her fair share'.

Over the past few hours, Quicksilver had stopped herself from yelling, scolding, or simply snarling at Windsplitter nearly two hundred times. Each time, she would count for as long as she needed. And each time the number went down. Now she was managing only ten before the anger turned into an ebby instead of a wave.

The door to the washracks opened and Quicksilver ignored it. Over the last three cycles, Dunestar had stepped into wherever they were working to check on them. If they were having a fight, she would separate them with a scolding. And after they were done with that chore, they were given a new one. As a result, Quicksilver didn't bother to notice when someone entered the room where they were working any longer and she fought to remain calm, otherwise she'd find herself washing the exterior of Naomi next time or worse.

At the sound of the bucket of water and cleaning solution tipping over and spilling, followed by Windsplitter's squeal of surprise, Quicksilver lowered her arms and set her rag on her shoulder plating before, very carefully and methodically running her hands up and down her faceplate. This was the fifth time Windsplitter had managed to 'accidentally' spill the bucket's contents. Each time that Quicksilver turned to right the bucket and refill it, Windsplitter's faceplate was anything but surprised or regretful. In fact, it was generally downright gleeful and slightly maniacal. There were times when she wanted to ask if it had been Windsplitter or the mysterious other in control at that point, but had always thought better of it.

Lowering her hands slowly before flicking the tips of her fingers to release the water droplets still left there, Quicksilver turned and knelt down, reaching out for the bucket. Her optics traveled a short distance and she stopped what she was doing, her attention snapping upward. It had not been Dunestar who had come to check on them this time. And she was suddenly extremely glad she had not allowed Windsplitter's comments and antics to get the better of her. She hated to know what Renegade would have come up with if she had snapped.

"Never mind the bucket, Silver, Cascade can refill it for her. Come with me, please," Renegade motioned toward her with his right index finger and she resisted the urges to plead or runaway and hide. Instead, she got to her pedes, a little unsteadily and set her rag down on the bucket's edge.

Windsplitter was looking at her gleefully, fully believing she was about to get into worse trouble. Something in the way Renegade had told her not to touch the bucket told Quicksilver it was quite the opposite. Though she was not a good one to judge character or intention.

When she finally reached his side, Renegade stepped aside and indicated she should precede him out of the washracks. At first she didn't move, staring at the condensation coated door before tightening her hands tighter into one another and dragging some of the warm, moist air into her vents.

"Did I do something wrong?" Quicksilver asked softly and Renegade looked at her quizzically before giving her a small, gentle smile.

"No, you did everything right," Renegade stated, "I only want to talk to you before you go and enjoy some free time."

_About what_, Quicksilver wanted to ask, but she simply looked away instead and walked through the door silently, _why can't I ever ask what I want to?_

"She's calmed down a lot," Dunestar's voice drew Quicksilver's attention and she watched as Cascade glanced over at her. Their backs were to the washracks, but she knew they had to have heard the doors open, as well as Renegade's heavy steps.

"Calmed down? It has taken three cycles for you to make her understand that she can't snap each time Windy says something to her," Cascade responded and Quicksilver tensed up. It was not hard for her to know which 'she' he was talking about.

"Cascade, put aside your personal feelings for a moment and consider this," Dunestar was speaking softer now, but it seemed to be more for the calming benefit of Cascade, "For the first time in her life, she is allowed to display her emotions openly. How would you respond to such a situation if you were her age? I seem to remember having some pretty big outbursts as a youngling, but my creators would never consider striking me for it. Haven't you noticed the look in her optics when she responds strongly to anything? She looks as though she's ready for you to strike her at any second."

A light and gentle touch reminded Quicksilver she had stopped not far in front of the washracks' door. With a slight jump, she moved forward and stepped aside so that Renegade could get out as well. As the doors slid shut, Dunestar looked over at them and smiled.

"I see she passed your examination as well," Dunestar stated and Quicksilver looked between the two of them.

"Yes," Renegade answered simply before looking directly at Cascade, "Windy needs her bucket refilled. It seems to have become a bit of a game for her to dump it and throw a small fit in response."

Cascade rubbed the spot on his faceplate between his optics and shook his helm before getting to his pedes, "I'll take care of it… Silver. I… owe you an apology. Windsplitter is a handful at times and, given the circumstances, you've responded well to her attitude."

This apology nearly gave Quicksilver whiplash as she looked from adult to adult, finally ending on Cascade once more. His optics were still hard when he looked at her and his lipplates were drawn downward in a frown, but he did not seem as angry as he had been previously when Dunestar had told him what had happened in the training center.

"I… I'm sorry too," Quicksilver apologized and Cascade merely nodded before getting up and walking around the couch. He passed them going into the washracks, exchanging a glance with Renegade that Quicksilver could not clearly see due to being too short. As soon as the doors into the washracks closed, Renegade indicated that she should join Dunestar in the sitting area.

Moving to obey, Quicksilver began to feel nervous. She clasped her hands before herself as she took a seat opposite of Dunestar, her line of sight directed at the washracks' door. Renegade joined them, sitting down beside Dunestar and leaning back. They sat like that for a few minutes and the nerves Quicksilver was feeling were starting to implode within her processor. Doubts, fears, worries, and anxiety began to fight for control and she had to drag in a large amount of air through her vents, close her optics, and slowly release it to settle down enough to refocus on the here and now.

"Youngling, over the past few cycles, we've seen far more of your anger than either of us expected to see so soon," Renegade stated and Quicksilver looked over at him, feeling ashamed. Of all the emotions for them to see first thing, her anger had not been the one she would have chosen.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Quicksilver," Dunestar set a servo to Quicksilver's knee plating and she watched her for a moment.

Quicksilver looked down at the servo, stark in its contrast to her silver and blue, wishing she was brave enough to unclasp her hands and wrap them around the slender digits. But she wasn't, not yet. Not when she knew how dangerous that type of a show of affection could be. Or rather, how unwanted it could be.

"Quicksilver," Renegade said her designation gently and waited until she looked up at him shyly. There was nothing in his gaze beyond concern and she relaxed, slightly.

Once she was focused on him, Renegade continued, "The sensations of anger and frustration are normal. You were not punished for feeling anger; rather, you were punished for how you reacted to your anger."

To Quicksilver's disappointment, Dunestar pulled her servo back as Renegade stopped speaking for a moment; the sand-colored femme smiled at her encouragingly, but remained silent.

"Windsplitter is a sparkling and she's going to say things that are hurtful to the others, and even I find myself asking Primus for patience when Duskwalker is trying to hide her pain from me _just_ so Windsplitter won't get into trouble for the hurtful things she's said to Dusk," Renegade continued once more and Quicksilver looked at him in surprise.

Over the time she had known Renegade, he had never seemed to lose his patience, with anyone. Even when he had been defending her from Vanquisher, he had seemed calm, poised, and patient. The thought that he needed to ask for patience was surprising and she found herself wondering how he stayed so patient, even when he was angry.

"The reason I had you working with Windsplitter was to help you learn to be patient with her, " Dunestar stated, hiding her mouth with a servo as she started to smile at a thought and her optics seemed to twinkle slightly, "You do realize that, when you argue with Windsplitter, it is the same as an adolescent Chartah arguing with a cub, don't you? Arguments like those never go well. Often they frustrate the older Chartah and may result in their saying something that could hurt the cub's feelings. Do you see what I mean?"

Through the course of her words, Dunestar had managed to regain her composure and had leaned forward slightly, watching Quicksilver closely.

After a few moments of consideration, Quicksilver looked back up at Dunestar and spoke softly, "Then, you weren't just punishing me, you were seeing how patient I could be."

"Yes," Renegade responded, eliciting a relieved sigh from Quicksilver, "and now that I see you can be patient with Windsplitter I'm going to show you a few different methods that I've taught Duskwalker who, though you may not believe it, can be quite impatient at times herself."

Shock overcame the natural tendency to be soft spoken and wary of pushing either of the two adults sitting across from her and Quicksilver blurted, "Dusky never gets angry!"

Dunestar was unsuccessful at maintaining her composure this time and actually released a small giggle before clearing her vocodor and covering her mouth plates with a servo to hide her smile. Renegade, however, leaned back with a soft hmm while crossing his arms over his chest plating. This drew Quicksilver's attention to him and she tried not to shrink back into the couch, but was not completely successful.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Quicksilver. Duskwalker does get angry, but, as she does with any hurt she feels, Dusk often internalizes it. Which is something I would prefer you didn't do as it can be harmful; if you're angry you need to express that anger so you can drain the resulting energy from your system. If you allow that energy to accumulate it can be rather destructive to your systems," Renegade explained and Quicksilver considered that for a moment.

"Dusk isn't going to get hurt, is she?" Quicksilver asked, genuinely concerned. She had never though that keeping your emotions internally could damage someone before.

"If she releases her anger, no," Renegade stated, "But if she does not accept her anger and learn to release it in a healthy manner, it can be very damaging to her systems."

"…How do you do that?" Quicksilver felt silly for having to ask, but she wanted to help Duskwalker as much as she wanted to learn for herself.

"Talk to someone," Dunestar supplied and Quicksilver had to fight the urge to fidget, "or write it out. Do something that allows you to release your anger without hurting someone else."

"If you are angry with one of the sparklings or one of us, do what you were doing in the washracks," Renegade looked at her knowingly, "You were counting, were you not? Giving yourself time to calm down before you chose whether or not to respond, correct?"

Quicksilver nodded, it was something Soundbyte had taught a long time ago. With the thought of Soundbyte came a small wave of longing mixed with anger, but she pushed it aside. Now was not the time to be focused on the past and what Soundbyte's presence aboard the warship may mean for her.

"When you do that, you're responding to your anger in a positive way," Renegade continued and Quicksilver waited for the 'but' that was sure to follow.

"And we're proud of you for doing it," Renegade finished and Quicksilver looked at him in open surprise. The expression drew a smile from Renegade and he reached out toward her, holding his servo a short distance from her.

Looking at his servo, she reached out a shaking servo of her own and set it in his much larger one gently. The smile grew slightly and he stroked the back of her servo gently with his thumb before releasing it and allowing her to pull back. The sensation of his touch remained on her servo and she looked at it as though it did not belong to her.

"You're punishment is done," Dunestar announced and Quicksilver gave her a small, hopeful smile. Knowing her well enough, she doubted it was a rouse, but still a small amount of fear that she would tell her that it was a joke remained. However, Dunestar said no more, though she looked at her curiously when she did not leave.

As the fear started to ebb, crash that was followed by a line of cursing that made Quicksilver wince, reached them from the washracks. The doors whooshed open and the sound of small footsteps echoed through the common area, headed for the opposite end where the door into the corridor was located. Standing up, Quicksilver watched as Windsplitter ran around the end of the couches and made her way toward the door. Behind her, dripping dirty water and with a rag tangled onto the sharp edge of his knee guard was Cascade. To Windsplitter's disappointment, the door refused to open for her and she ran back toward the seating area. Renegade reached over the back of the couch he was seated on and easily caught her, curling her close to his armored chest plate.

"Cascade, what happened?" Renegade asked and Quicksilver suddenly felt as though she was where she should not be.

Minute squeaks and growls were emanating from Renegade's arms as Cascade rounded the couch, releasing a harsh ventful of air. He leaned down so his hands were planted firmly above his knees and grunted. For a moment, Quicksilver feared he would fall over from the exertion of merely venting air.

"My darling sparkling in your arms," Cascade started, glancing over at his knee plating and grunting as he pulled the wet rag free, "Took the full bucket of water and threw it at me. She then darted around the washracks, slipping and sliding, until I tried to catch her. That's when she came out here, running for the exit."

Quicksilver fidgeted and caught Dunestar's attention. With a soft shooing gesture, Dunestar dismissed her silently. Smiling faintly Quicksilver made her retreat, making her way out of the same door that refused to open for Windsplitter. It opened instantly for her and this caused Windsplitter to howl with anger. The noise was deafening and it was a relief when the door slid shut behind her.


	39. Chapter 39

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Startling out of recharge, her spark pounding in her chest and the air coming in short, fast gasps from her vents; Duskwalker looked about her compartment with wide, fear-filled optics. The shadows danced before her vision and made her feel uneasy, even though she was aware of the fact that her optics were casting the light to create them and make them move. Sitting up, her legs shaking as she did so, she moved to climb down from her perch-berth. Her going was far more unsteady than it ever was during the light cycle. A few times she slipped and whimpered softly before she made it safely to the decking far below. Trotting toward the door between her compartment and her father's she stopped and looked back toward the other exit.

Someone was moving about in the common area. At first the fear reignited, but she recognized it for what it was, irrational fear. The entrance to the residence did not open for anyone but the rightful occupants. Only Megatron and Knockout could override the security code in case of an emergency. Which meant that the bot out in the common area had to be someone within the family unit. Changing direction, Duskwalker moved toward her other door and it opened silently, allowing her to gaze out into the common area.

Lying on the far couch, her chinplate propped in her upraised hands, her legs bent at the knees, and her pedes crossed primly at the ankles in the air, was Quicksilver. Duskwalker instantly recognized the soft glow of a data pad on the older femme's faceplate. One of the things the two were starting to understand about one another was that they shared something in common, though by different names. Duskwalker suffered from nightmares while Quicksilver experienced nightscares. There was no way for either to know if they suffered from these demons more or less than the other, but when their paths crossed after one, they always felt a little better for the company.

Making her way through the empty, darkened common area, Duskwalker approached Quicksilver and smiled faintly at the other femme, "Hi, what are you reading?"

Looking up, Quicksilver smiled at her and scooted over a little so that Duskwalker could join her. It took very little encouragement for her to do precisely that. Taking up position at Quicksilver's left shoulder; she looked at the pad and smiled. It was a history lesson on the original Primes. Duskwalker had been telling Quicksilver about Solus Prime and the femme had become intriqued enough to revisit the lesson.

"I've been thinking about what you said the other cycle… you know, about having a hero of some kind," Quicksilver started and Duskwalker perked up and looked at her, curious.

"Did you think of one?" Duskwalker's frame was quivering with her curiosity. All the weariness disappeared and she found that the fear was easier to push aside when she focused on something else.

"I think so," Quicksilver tapped her data pad and slipped the chip out, producing a new one from somewhere beside her, "I was thinking about it a lot when I was stuck working with Windsplitter the other cycle and I remembered an old Chartah tale. One from Lady Brahma's tribe. Actually, she was the one who told me the story and gave me to corresponding blanket."

"Oh, can I see it?" Duskwalker asked, she loved the different blankets the Chartah had presented Quicksilver with. Each told a different story through weaved images. And Quicksilver knew them all.

"Of course you can," Quicksilver answered, her optics were tired looking and she seemed exhausted, but there was no sign that she was planning upon going into recharge anytime soon, "I wrote the story down for you, but I can tell it, if you prefer."

Smiling, Duskwalker sat up and stretched, "I think it would be neat to hear it from you."

At first she thought Quicksilver may refuse, that she may realize that she really didn't want to tell the story aloud. The youngling had never been very open about her thoughts and opinions, though she was getting better, and Duskwalker felt a small thrill of fear that she had just sent her friend into a little anxiety attack. But then the blue and silver femme surprised her by smiling a little broader than she had in the past and nodding.

"We'll go use the blanket then, come on," Quicksilver sat up and got to her pedes, making her way toward her compartment, leaving the data pad on the couch.

Duskwalker tried to regain her attention to tell her about the pad, but then shrugged and simply moved it to the side table where it was less likely to get sat upon by one of the adults. She then leapt to the decking and ran after the much taller, longer strided femme. By the time she reached the compartment, Quicksilver was standing in the doorway with a blanket thrown over her arm, waiting for her.

"Is that it?" Duskwalker looked up at the supple, green material. It was a woolen material, sheered from the pack animals the Chartah used to travel and move about.

"Yes, it is," Quicksilver acknowledged and stepped aside to allow her to enter the compartment. It had been an unneccessary move, as Duskwalker could have easily slipped between her and the other side of the doorway, but the youngling always gave way to others. It did not matter how small or 'insignifacant' they were.

"I can't wait to see and hear the story. I couldn't get the one about the white queen and black king out of my head. I've wanted to hear more since," Duskwalker admitted and Quicksilver's tiny smile broadened, though she looked nervous.

"There weren't many who wanted to hear the tales, you know? Most of the Cybertronians viewed the Chartah as vermin or worse. It's one reason I kept my peace keeping a secret… that and I didn't want the adults to stop me," Quicksilver explained as she moved to the center of her compartment and took a seat, spreading the blanket out. It was large enough to cover Duskwalker three times over. It had to have taken the tribe that had constructed it ages to do so.

Transforming into her bi-pedal mode, she reached out a slender servo and stroked the soft material, watching as it sprang back up after she moved her servo away. Her gaze was drawn to the images weaved into the edges. All of them were interlocked designs, intricate in their appearance, but upon closer examination, simple in their construction. These designs drew her optic to the center panels, filled with a lovely, light colored Chartah femme with spots and thick, supple fur. In her arms in many of the panels was a cub that had a soft, golden coat. Many of the images showed the female battling hordes of some grotesque creatues with horns, snouts, and sunken in optics or, rather, eyes as the organics called their optics.

"This is the tale of the golden cub. But, it's also a tale of a mother's love, the bravery of breaking free of one's bonds, and the ultimate sacrifice a mother can make for her offspring," Quicksilver explained, drawing Duskwalker's attention.

"It sounds exciting," Duskwalker reassured her and Quicksilver smiled faintly before looking back down at the blanket.

"It's kind of sad, actually," Quicksilver admitted, but did not elaborate as she moved into explaining a few things about the Mountain Tribe that Lady Brahma was the head of, "The Mountain Tribe is a relatively young tribe. They are comprised of silky, white furred Chartahs with large paws to help them walk along the top of the snow that clings to the mountains. Their fur is extremely thick and they can withstand temperature drops of nearly thirty below zero. The pads of their paws are thick and calloused, though some choose to bind their paws to protect them from the harsh conditions and sharp ice. Each has either blue or green eyes. Rarely do you see a yellow eyed member of the Mountain Tribe. It's so rare in fact, that a cub born with yellow eyes is revered as special.

Now, according to Lady Brahma, nearly one thousand Charatahain years ago, there was a young female name Shara who gave birth to such a cub. This was when the Mountain clan was just beginning to form and solidfy. At the time, the Chartah of the mountains were under the control of a cruel group of beings called the Heckaons. They were Suidae beings that had large, muscular frames with massive bellies, snouts, baleful eyes, and large horns that protruded from their skulls. They walked in a slow, humped over fashion, but were fierce warriors who kept the great cats at bay by being unspeakably cruel."

Duskwalker looked at the images once more and shivered. She could see them in her processor, big, slobbering, horrible creatures that wanted only to control the Chartah. A question came to her processor and she looked up at Quicksilver curiously.

"Why did they enslave the Chartah?" Duskwalker asked and Quicksilver relaxed down a little more.

"There was ore in the mountains that the Heckaons wanted. But they were not adapted to the harsh climates as the Chartah were. And though the Mountain Tribe was forming, they were far from a cohesive group. So the Heckaons took advantage of their incohesiveness and forced them into slavery by promising to take care of their every need. It became clear to the Chartah that this was not what the Heckaons were going to do for them, but by the time it was realized, it was too late and there was only division between the Chartah," Quicksilver explained it as well as she could and Duskwalker believed she had gotten the gist of it, so she transformed back into her preferred mode and lay down with her helm lifted high, watching and listening. All thought of going back to recharge gone.

"One day, deep into the frigid winter, a cub was born," Quicksilver resumed the actual story and Duskwalker perked up further, "This cub was born to a pretty, but not exceedingly so, Chartah by the name of Shara. Shara was not the bravest, strongest, quickest, or even smartest of the Mountain Chartah. Her life had been very mundane, as she served the Heckaons as a chamber maid. When she became pregnant, her master gave her a private space to give birth in and even sent in several of her Tribal sisters to assist. Which was unusual at the time. When the eldest of the sisters held the cub up, it was instantly noticed that there was a golden sheen to his fur; an unusual trait, but not unheard of, as the Mountain Chartah had once been intertwined with those of the Savannahs. It was not until the cub opened his eyes, several weeks later, that they realized just how special that sheen was.

The day Shara discovered the color of her cub's eyes was the same day that her master was killed by a cruel and demanding Heckaon named Raker. He was a young boar that had gained notoriety through his strength and ruthless means to reach a higher status. And killing Shara's master gave him an even higher status among the Heckaon. It also gave him possession of all of Shara's master's belongings, including his Chartah slaves. There were twenty-eight of them, a mixture of females, males, and cubs.

The Heckaon had a tradition of the boar who had the most power in their family would servo down part of the spoils to the rest of their family, which was composed of sows. There could only be one male in each family unit, otherwise they would fight and kill one another to prove their strength and authority. Shara and her cub were given to Raker's mother. This old sow was nearly blind and filled with rage. Shara knew she and her cub would not survive serving her. And so she made a plan that night and stole off into the darkness. It was not hard for her to disappear, as the sow's old nose was no better than her eyesight.

By the next morning, Shara was deep in the coniferous woods that covered the base of the mountain. Her tongue lolled out at the unexpected heat of the lower reaches of the mountainside. She had bundled her cub, now looking at everything with wide, curious, yellow eyes in thick blankets of wool and prey animal fur. She had to unbundle him and repack these to keep from leaving a trail. As they walked, Shara came to understand the love she had for her cub as well as the hatred she felt for the Heckaon. Her passage had shown her the hell that other Chartah lived in, the squalor they were forced to endure, and the loss of their strength. Never had she realized just how lucky she had been to be born into the old boar's household where the slaves were treated well and even given pay for their services. The further she went, the more she realized something had to be done.

Now, Shara was no warrior. She had spent her entire life as a chamber maid and the daughter of a cook. Never had she lifted a weapon or raised her claws in anger. She had been a tame and domestic cub and a soft-spoken, gentle adult. It had taken a great deal of coaxing and soft words for her mate to bring her around to being his mate. But, now, she realized that those soft days were over and she need to learn how to defend herself. And others."

At this point, Quicksilver stopped speaking and vented heavily, her optics looking heavy and tired. Still, she smiled at Duskwalker and indicated the next image in the series. This one depicted the female named Shara fighting with a male that looked to be thinner than her, but was getting the upper servo easily. The cub was running around a meadow filled with small insects, playing as his mother seemingly fought for her life. Then it dawned on Duskwalker, Shara had found someone to teach her to fight.

"Several months passed as Shara wandered the lower regionso f the mountain. Her cub, whom she eventually named Ulyia, after a potent plant that grew high in the mountains, grew stronger with each passing day. Shara soon came upon a tiny village that was nestled in valley of sorts. A powerful river plunged from high above in a waterfall, cascading over the village's front to maintain its secrecy. If not for Ulyia's powerful sense of sight, and his insatiable curiosity, Shara never would have seen it. As it was, she entered by accident and found herself instantly surrounded by spears, swords, and bows. The Chartah of this hidden village did not care for outsiders, regardless of where they came from.

Shara and Ulyia were taken to the High Lord of the village. He was a golden furred male with strong traits of both the Mountain and Savannah tribes. His yellow eyes were deep and thoughtful as he looked upon the two who had been brought before him. Shara stood with her back straight and her fangs showing slightly, a sign that she was not willing to give the male dominance. Ulyia stood beside his mother, mimicking her pose down to his tiny fangs being revealed. Something in the way they responded to him interested the High Lord and he allowed them to remain in the village.

Upon hearing his decision, a murmur had passed through the audience, but Shara had only one thing to ask. She even suggested that they would leave as soon as her request was fulfilled. This was unheard of, a stranger making a request of the village's High Lord. Not even the villagers dared to make requests of him. Many felt she should have been slain right then for her audacity, but the High Lord merely looked intriqued and asked her to continue.

Shara requested that she be trained to fight so she could free her people and form them into a cohesive tribe, as he had with his own people. She also asked that her son remain in the village until she return for him to take him to his new home. A number of those arranged around them were worried she would return with her people and try and enslave them. Shara ignored them, focusing only on the High Lord. He agreed to her request and she smiled beautifully at him. This was the first time Shara had dared to ask something of someone higher than herself. She had fought through the fear that she had felt since leaving her home and managed to gain some of the things she needed to face the threat.

She and the High Lord talked long into the night, discussing the presence of the Heckaons. They also discussed the presence of another race, one that Shara had never heard of, located on a small island off of the Savannah tribe's land. The High Lord did not know what they were called, but he did think they may be of assistance in Shara's plight. Shara, however, did not feel the same. She feared that asking them for assistance would only find them under the control of, yet another, race. And so, this discussion was ended. Following their discussions, the High Lord took it upon himself to train Shara in the ways of battle.

She was a quick learner, but years of an easy life had made her soft. Her training was intense and hard. Most nights she was exhausted and had no appetite. Ulyia was growing up in the care of other females, but he still came to her when he was scared and she cared for him as any mother would. He was her most precious creation and she was suffering through all that she was for him. Time passed quickly for them both and, soon, Ulyia was fighting alongside his mother, training to become a warrior. This went on for many years until, one day, when Ulyia turned into an adolescent, terror struck.

A Heckaon had followed one of the village female's back to the hidden valley. He had seen the village, had heard the words of the High Lord as he denounced the Heckaon occupation, and had fled to the mountain's higher ranges to warn Raker. Over the years, Raker had continued to rise in the ranks and was now considered the head of the local Heckaons. He'd set his sights on other targets, but with the word of the scout, he refocused on the hidden village. And they were attacked mercilessly. Only a handful escaped, along with Shara, Ulyia, and the High Lord. Many were taken into slavery, but others, such as the High Lord's mate and young cub, were murdered. The Heckaons believed they had squashed a rebellion, when all they really did was ignite it. The High Lord had been content to train Shara and Ulyia and allow them to try their servo at overthrowing the Heckaons. But with the loss of his precious family, the High Lord broke his vow to protect only his village and took up arms with Shara and Ulyia.

The battles that followed were intense and bloody. The High Lord, a veteran of many battles, developed a warfare in which his people would strike in the dead of night, thinning out the Heckaon forces. Slaves joined in the rebellion and the Chartah numbers grew dramatically. Shara and Ulyia were a force to be reckoned with, fighting with a precision that was normally only seen in teams made up of twins. The higher they reached along the mountainside, the harder the opponents and the more slaves that joined upon the destruction of their masters and mistresses.

Until they reached the top.

Raker had been watching and waiting. He had been scheming and planning the best way to end the rebellion. When he saw the fighting, he only saw the High Lord as a threat. The others, in his estimation, would fall the moment he removed the High Lord. In a bloody battle, he did just that. The High Lord was killed by an arrow in the back and Shara had watched it happen. However, instead of giving up, as Raker believed they would, the Chartah pushed back harder than before. Shara and Ulyia took up the mantles of leadership without a second thought and attacked ferociously.

The fight that followed found Shara, Ulyia, and Raker alone as the others raged against one another. Raker believed himself far more powerful than the mother/son team. And he charged them. Ulyia managed to deal the first damage to Raker, though the boar did manage to rake a strike against Shara's thigh. Her scream was filled with rage and hatred as she dodged him a second time. By the end of the fight, all three were bleeding freely. Ulyia and Shara prepared to fight as a team once more and they managed to wear the boar down. Ulyia took the final stroke, removing Raker's head from his body. Then, the unthinkable happened," Quicksilver stopped again, venting a yawn and running a servo over her optics.

Duskwalker, on the other servo, was wide awake, her body practically quivering to hear the rest of the story. She wanted to know what happened. But Quicksilver was looking as though she were losing the battle with her exhaustion.

"What happened?" Duskwalker couldn't help herself. She wanted to know.

"Hm… an arrow came out of the darkness and Shara saw it. It was as though it were in slow motion. She watched as it headed for Ulyia's back, aimed perfectly for his heart. She stepped in front of it, dying instantly as it struck her heart. Ulyia watched as she died, his golden eyes burning with rage as he spotted the Heckaon, Raker's mother, which had shot the arrow. In his rage, he leapt upon the old sow and ripped her apart with his claws. The battles that followed were single sided as Ulyia gained retribution for his mother's death.

After all the Heckaons were gone, either dead or disappeared into the wilderness, Ulyia returned to his senses and went back to his mother's side. She was buried in the high mountains, a small statue erected to her in honor of her sacrifice and the hardships she had endured in order to give her people a better life. Ulyia went on to be a great warrior and diplomat, forging alliances with the other tribes and developing trade routes. Eventually he mated and they had a female cub who became the next leader of the mountain tribe. This continued for generations until a new uprising happened… but that's another story all together and I'm too tired to stay awake any longer," Quicksilver stated and curled up, pulling the blanket over herself. She lifted the corner nearest her helm and Duskwalker slipped underneat, curling up next to the warmth of her friend's body. Her processor was spinning with images and she wanted to know more but she knew that Quicksilver was done with the stories for the night. She would simply have to wait. It was a long time before Duskwalker gave into her need to recharge.

"Duskwalker is not in her compartment," Dunestar stated and Renegade looked over at her in surprise. He had been surprised to find that his sparkling was not curled up on top of either one of them but not as surprised to find that she was not in her own compartment.

"She has to be here somewhere," Renegade responded, moving toward the seating area. His optics fell upon the data pad that was sitting on the small table at the side of the couch nearest the front wall and he lifted it to see what it was. The words on the screen were not ones he had read before and they were written in a fluid script. One that belonged to Quicksilver.

"Looks like she was awake again," Renegade commented, indicating the data pad. He had stayed awake all dark cycle a couple of times, hoping to catch the youngling when she suffered a nightscare, but he had yet to manage it. She either figured out he was sitting out there or simply did not have them those cycles.

"I wonder," Dunestar turned and made her way to the compartment that belonged to Quicksilver. The door opened at her approach, meaning the youngling had not locked it the cycle before, which was unusual for her. She liked her privacy and tended to prefer being alone.

"Found them," Dunestar called back and Renegade joined her, looking at the empty berth. His gaze was drawn downward and he smiled, leaning against the edge of the door.

Lying on the decking, curled under one of the many blankets Quicksilver owned, was his tiny sparkling and the youngling. They were curled close to one another, deep into recharge. A click told Renegade they were not going to be allowed to forget this moment for the rest of their lives and he grinned at Dunestar.

"I couldn't help it, they look so sweet like that," Dunestar whispered, leaning against him and venting a content sigh, "Should we put them on the berth? That decking has to be cold."

"We can try, though I hate to wake them," Renegade stated as she moved away and reached down to lift Duskwalker into her arms. Renegade did the same with Quicksilver, careful not to jostle her or wake her. The blanket draped down over her form and he found himself looking at the images woven into its soft surface. It did not take much for him to realize that it was the same story he had been reading on the pad.

"Renegade, she'll wake before you get her over here if you don't stop dawdling the way you are," Dunestar teased and Renegade chuckled.

Setting Quicksilver down gently, he waited for Dunestar to set Duskwalker beside the youngling before he secured the blanket around both. Stepping back, he smiled down at Dunestar, his spark filled with a hope he'd been afraid to feel for the youngling in the past.

"I don't think they need to train today, I get the feeling they were awake all dark cycle," Dunestar suggested and Renegade had to agree. Quicksilver had a tendency to be irritable on the cycles when she had suffered from her nightscares, but having not rested at all, hehated to think how much trouble she could get into with Dreadwing.

"Agreed, you can wake them later for their Energon and lessons, but for now, let's allow them to rest," Renegade stated, turning and exiting the compartment. Dunestar stood back a little longer before following him out. As the door swept shut, he reached down and pulled her into a hug, setting his lower faceplate against her helm affectionately. It was silent in the common area for the first time in a long time and he allowed his shoulders to relax.

The silence did not last much longer as the door into Wildcharger's compartment opened and the mechling shouted with glee at the new cycle. Then he caught sight of them standing as they were.

"Ewwww! Rene! That's gross," Wildcharger shouted it and Renegade found himself chuckling along with Dunestar. They pulled apart and Renegade winked at her before turning on the mechling and diving down toward him.

A yelp of surprise, followed by a gale of laughter, escaped the mechling and Renegade managed to catch him about the waist as he turned to run away. Standing to his full height he tossed Wildcharger into the air. The squeals and laughter got louder the higher he went. After a few more seconds of the game, Renegade lowered him to his arms and smiled at him.

"I'll get the Energon," Dunestar stated with a smile and laugh as she walked toward the storage area.

"I'm ready to go, do you think Breakdown's in the training center yet?" Wildcharger asked and Renegade looked downa t him fondly.

"Possibly," Renegade nodded, looking over as Cascade exited his compartment with a grouchy looking Windsplitter in his arms.

"When can we go? Can we go soon?" Wildcharger was excited and had started his normal morning routine. He never wanted to stay as long as they needed to in order to get everyone ready to go.

"Where are the other two?" Cascade asked and Renegade noticed just how tired he looked.

"Still in recharge. They both had a rough dark cycle," Renegade stated and Cascade nodded. It was not unusual for Renegade to take their lack of recharge into consideration when sending them off to train. It simply depended upon whether or not they could function properly the next cycle.

"Thank you Dune," Cascade took the cube she handed him for Windsplitter gratefully before turning back to Renegade, "Breakdown said he would work with both Wildcharger and Windsplitter this cycle anyway. So, Dune will be free to stay here with those two."

"Good," Dunestar nodded and walked away after handing Wildcharger his Energon.

Renegade had to stop him from guzzling it down too fast before he could respond to Cascade, "You're all right with that?"

The older mech did not have to add on that Cascade had been cautious about Windsplitter's training ever since the emergence of the 'other'. Cascade knew it was implied and nodded his helm firmly.

"I can't keep putting off my work and Dune has other responsibilities. It's not fair to her to keep making her train Windy. Besides, Windsplitter's been wanting to work with Wildcharger, I think it will be a good exercise for them both," Cascade stated and Renegade nodded his agreement. He wanted to start working with the sparklings so they could work together in a group setting.

"I'm done, can we go?" Wildcharger announced and Renegade chuckled. Cascade joined him as he held up the empty cube from Windsplitter.

"I think it's safe to say you can go to the training center," Renegade answered and Wildcharger whooped and bounced up and down in his arms while Windsplitter grinned broadly at the news.

After taking the sparklings to the training center, Renegade watched them for a few moments and spoke with Dreadwing about Quicksilver's absence. Once all was settled, he left the center and made his way toward the engine rooms. His processor was focused on the issues within the engines and all that he would love to do to upgrade them when he was stopped by a servo on his arm. He looked down into the optics of a femme that he recognized instantly.

"Soundbyte," Renegade's greeting was tight and controlled. Though she was from Quicksilver's past, he was still uncertain how much he trusted her.

"Renegade, I'd like to talk to Quicksilver and you," Soundbyte stated and Renegade turned to face her fully.

"When would you like to do so?" Renegade asked, watching her as she thought it over.

"Within the next few cycles. I think you need to know more about her and that she needs to know I never stopped looking for her, even after…" Soundbyte started and stopped, shaking her helm and offering him a sad smile, "I also need to make sure she understands that I am not here to take her back with me."

The thought had crossed Renegade's processor as well. It was clear the youngling was thinking the same thing whenever she spoke of Soundbyte. The disappointment in the fact that the femme had not been to talk to her yet over the past couple of weeks since her release from the brig was nearly palpable.

"I understand, I'll make sure she is ready to talk, but I expect patience with her response," Renegade warned, "Quicksilver's not used to being allowed to truly respond and there are times when it comes out in a way that can be construed and cruel and mean. She does nto mean to be, but I'm afraid a lot of her outbursts are sparkling-like."

"That's fine. I didn't figure Hardcore and Skyshot were willing to deal with normal emotional responses from her," Soundbyte smiled a tight smile before releasing his arm and walking away, "I'll make sure to call ahead before I show up."

"I appreciate it," Renegade stated, watching her leave. As he turned back to head for the engines, there were more things on his processor now. It was going to be a long cycle at this rate.

Returning shortly before the dark cycle, Renegade vented a heavy sigh as he entered the residence. Dunestar was no where in sight but Duskwalker and Quicksilver were lying on the couch nearest the front wall, working on something on a data pad. He made his way over to them and Duskwalker sat up on Quicksilver's shoulder, jumping over to him. Catching her easily, he pulled her close in a tight hug and smiled down at Quicksilver tiredly.

The youngling sat up and scooted over, her data pad clasped tightly to her chestplate. She looked scared and worried and he had a feeling he knew why. Whenever he and Dunestar decided they needed a day off, Quicksilver automatically construed it as a failure on her part. She always expected to be scolded and given a lecture, at least, for it. But Renegade always found that he had to disappoint her on that part and, to his relief, she always accepted it without an argument.

"Did you two have a pleasant day?" Renegade asked and Duskwalker instantly told him their day in its entirety. Quicksilver sat and listened silently, watching him cautiously. He hated the look, feeling as though he had failed her somehow, though it was the same look she gave every adult on the ship when she was uncertain of their reactions.

"That does sound like a good cycle… I take it that you two finished all your lessons?" Renegade continued and Duskwalker nodded.

"Yes and Quicksilver passed the test," Duskwalker announced proudly and Renegade smiled over to Quicksilver.

The test had been over strategy and Quicksilver had failed it three times in the past. He was glad to hear she had finally managed to pass it. Duskwalker, no doubt, had tutored her in it prior to Dunestar giving it to her again.

"Good job, Silver," Renegade congratulated her and was rewarded with a very small smile. He hoped to eventually see a real smile from the femme. One that reached her optics and lit up her pretty faceplate. Much like the ones that he got from Duskwalker and the other sparklings on a regular basis.

"Thank you," Quicksilver responded softly, before looking away and fiddling with her data pad, "I think I'll go to my berth now."

"Very well," Renegade watched her go sadly. It was a rare opportunity that the common area was empty save for himself, Duskwalker, and Quicksilver. He tried to use these opportunities to get closer to both.

Quicksilver got to her pedes and walked away slowly, her gaze focused on the data pad, but she was doing nothing with it. When she reached her compartment, the door refused to open and she stopped, staring at it dumbfounded. Renegade got up, setting Duskwalker to his shoulder, and walked over to join Quicksilver.

"That's odd," Renegade set his servo to the panel and heard a faint whine and then beep. When he took his servo away from the device, it showed that the door should have opened, though it clearly had not. Kneeling down, he started to mess with the icons and see if a new combination would have any effect at all. It remained sealed shut.

He could feel Quicksilver over his shoulder, watching curiously as he worked. Moving aside so that he was not blocking her view, he watched her from the corner of his optics, maintaining a serious expression though he felt like smiling at her focus. Cascade had been right. She may not ask questions about how things worked, but she certainly paid attention when she got the chance to watch. An idea formed in his processor and he found that he thought it would work, if he could get to a safe point on the engines. Inviting Duskwalker and Quicksilver down to assist him in the engine room during their normal training hours would be a boost in confidence for both and he knew Duskwalker missed joining him while he worked.

At the moment, however, he was running out of ideas beyond simply ripping the doors open to get them to release. Tapping at the wall beside the pad, he hummed and considered the reasons for their refusal to function. There were many and most required a number of hours, if not cycles to figure out. There were simply too many possibilities for him to consider in one dark cycle.

"We may have to make room for you in another compartment for the cycle, Silver," Renegade suggested and she stood up straight, wrapping her arms about herself. He knew that was a lot to ask of her.

"Where?" her voice broke slightly and he felt worse, wishing he could fix the door as quickly as she had thought he could.

"Either with Dune and me or one of the sparklings," Renegade stated. He would not suggest Cascade's compartment. The mech was still touchy when it came to Quicksilver.

Quicksilver considered it, looking at the panel before she looked up at Duskwalker and back again. He knew she wanted to say she would stay with Duskwalker, but the decking would be too cold for the young femme and she would not fit on one of the small perch-like berths built for the twins.

"I guess… I'll stay with you… Wildcharger's too loud for me," Quicksilver's voice was so soft he had to strain to hear her. He considered telling her that he'd recharge aboard Naomi, but he didn't want to give her the impression tha the didn't want to be near her.

"That's fine. I don't go in to recharge until late," Renegade told her. It was a little bit of information she really didn't have to know but he wanted her to relax slightly. She did so and nodded. Turning, he took her to their compartment and stepped aside, watching as she stood next to the large berth and stared at it.

"Dad, can I stay in here too?" Duskwalker's question caught him slightly by surprise. Normally she started the dark cycle out in her personal compartment.

"Of course," Renegade assured her and set her down on the berth's top. With the presence of Duskwalker, Quicksilver visibly relaxed and the reasoning behind his tiny daughter's request became clear. Not for the first time, Renegade felt a wave of love for his empathtic sparkling pass through his spark.

"Thanks dad, come on Silver, I want to hear some more about Shara being your hero," Duskwalker said, grinning broadly in her unusual fashion.

Quicksilver jerked slightly at the announcement and looked over at Renegade shyly. He nodded to her and smiled before turning to leave. As the door slid shut, he heard Quicksilver approach the berth and start to talk. Before he could hear any more of their conversation, the doors had closed.

"What's wrong with Quicksilver?" Dunestar drew his attention to where she stood near Quicksilver's compartment.

"Nothing but her door is broken," Renegade explained, "I'm going to have to stay here tomorrow and work on it."

"I'm glad to hear that, when it wouldn't open I was afraid something had happened again," Dunestar vented a sight of relief before looking at him and crossing her arms over her chestplate, "Rene, what's wrong?"

"Hm?" Renegade looked at her before venting a sigh of his own, "We're going to be getting a visit from Soundbyte in a few cycles… she wants to make sure that Quicksilver understands she is not on the Nemesis to take her back to the Harbinger. I am afraid we are in for a rough few cycles following that conversation."

"I agree with you there," Dunestar said, moving away and taking a seat on a couch, leaning back and looking at the wall across from her, "Silver is determined that Soundbyte's here for her, even if she doesn't say anything. It's going to be devastating for her. Yet another adult she trusts throwing her aside… at least that's how she's going to see it."

"I know," Renegade sat beside her and set his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, "I'm going to fix the door tomorrow and then I'm taking both Silver and Dusk to the engines with me to help. I've got most of the power to the one I'm working on shut off, I can shut the rest off while we're down there. I'm hoping I can forge a relationship with Silver, at least a minimal one, before Soundbyte drops that information on her."

"Good idea and Dusk will love it," Dunestar chuckled, "I remember watching her going with you from job to job. She loved it so much, she's been missing it."

Renegade nodded his agreement and vented another sigh, "At least this dark cycle, if they have any problems, we'll know. Hopefully Silver will be able to accept comfort."

"Hopefully," Dunestar agreed, leaning heavier on him and relaxing into his arms as he brought the other around to hold her closer.

Pain shot through her wings as she scrambled to grab ahold of anything to stop from being pulled out of her hiding place. The old table she had slipped beneath screeched as she caught one of its legs and it was pulled along with her across the cold, dusty metal floor beneath her. Tears flowed down her cheekplating, mixing with the Energon that was already there from her cracked and broken lipplates and the damage beneath her left optic. As she was dragged backwards, she left a trail of glowing blue Energon on the floor. Her stabilizing wing on the right side bent at a bad angle and she screamed, releasing the table as she tried desperately to stop the pain in her wing.

The moment the table was free it mutated and grew. It's spindly legs expanded and formed into four sharp tipped extremeties and baleful red optics stared down at her from overhead. Sizzling and cracking an energy whip appeared in the mech's hands and she screamed louder, now trying to crawl the way that she had been being dragged. At some point her body had grown and she was no longer a sparkling, but a youngling. The pain was now in her midsection and ankle as well as her wings. She managed to get to her pedes, only to be faced with Hardcore's chestplating and hands. He was glaring down at her with a dark smile on his faceplate. She turned to run, only to find a wall to either side of her.

Terror flooded her processor and she threw herself at the wall, trying hard to break through or at least to get attention. No one came to her rescue and she soon found her arms being gripped by Hardcore as Obstructor unraveled his whip. At the sound she began to struggle violently, screaming and fighting as hard as she could.

A voice broke into her processor, soft and gentle but filled with urgency. She continued to struggle and opened her optics, only to find that the red optics had followed her. Fighting, she shoved against the hands that were gripping her upper arms tightly, determined to keep her trapped. Crying out, she tried to bring her legs into the fray but they were trapped beneath her. As her energy began to dissipitate, she gave up and cried harder, waiting for the pain to resume.

"Quicksilver, shhh, it's all right, it's Dunestar," the voice finally made it through the panic and Quicksilver opened her optics again and shuddered as she recognized the soft silver of Dunestar's optics. Putting her faceplate into her hands, she sobbed harder and sank down until she was sitting on the berth. Dunestar pulled her against her chestplate and began to run a gentle servo along her back and wings soothingly, shushing her and speaking softly to her.

Sinking into the embrace even as the guilt began to rise into her processor, Quicksilver shuddered again and whimpered as a third, larger servo, cupped the back of her helm. She had not only woken Dunestar but Renegade as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Quicksilver apologized through the tears, "I shouldn't have stayed here, I shouldn't have woken you both."

"Youngling, it's all right, it's what we're here for," Renegade admonished gently, his servo tightening slightly on the back of her helm, "Hush, we're not mad and never will be when you are scared."

This made her cry harder and she leanded into Dunestar's arms, though she knew she shouldn't. Just because it was offered did not make it right to accept the comfort when she'd done something to force them out of recharge. Now they would have to try and focus over the next cycle with too little rest and it would be her fault if something happened to one of them.

"There you go, calm down now, you're safe," Dunestar was still speaking softly and Quicksilver felt her body relax and she pushed away slightly, forcing Renegade to release his pressure on her helm. She looked at them both ashamed, but said nothing as she scrubbed at her faceplate with her hands.

"Feeling better, young one?" Renegade asked and Quicksilver nodded, refusing to look at him. She didn't want to see his emotions, knowing he was going to be disappointed or frustrated with her for waking him.

"Think you can get back into recharge now?" Dunestar asked and Quicksilver nodded once more, refusing to look up. A soft sigh blew across Quicksilver's form and she laid down on her own, curling up so that she was facing the wall. Dunestar lay down behind her and started to run a servo over her arm comfortingly. She heard Renegade lay down and he was back into recharge sooner than she had even started to settle down enough to go back.

_Way to go Silver, you woke them both up and made them upset_, Quicksilver scolded herself, _And Renegade was so tired he couldn't even stay up for longer than a few seconds, he told you he stayed up late… clearly he has to get some recharge so he can function each cycle… what were you thinking staying in here?_

The silent rhetoric continued long after Dunestar had fallen back into recharge, her servo still setting on Quicksilver's upper arm. When the sensation stopped, Quicksilver rolled over and looked at the older femme, her faceplate relaxed and calm. Watching her recharge, Quicksilver felt some tears fall once more as she considered leaving once more. All she did was cause the others pain and upset them. When Soundbyte asked, she would go with the femme. Save them the trouble of trying to help her become normal. They would be happier then.


	40. Chapter 40

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Forty**

Quicksilver walked into the residence, venting a heavy sigh as she passed through the doors. The last several weeks had been rough. Dreadwing had stepped her training up and she was beginning to feel the effects of the fatigue caused by her poor recharging. Add that to the worry she had felt over not seeing Soundbyte again after their accidental encounter in the corridor, Renegade's lessons, and the couple of times she had gone with Renegade and Duskwalker into the engine compartment and she was exhausted. All she really wanted was to go into her compartment and collapse. Perhaps she would even get some real recharge while everyone else was up and moving around.

The soft conversation that had been taking place as the doors opened stopped and she looked up. Renegade and Dunestar sat on the couch nearest the front wall, their gazes locked on her as though they were worried she was going to implode. Across from them sat the femme she had just been thinking about moments before. Soundbyte looked nervous, her hands clasped tightly on her lap as she looked over at Quicksilver and the youngling knew instantly that something was wrong.

Instead of going toward the green and silver femme, she stood back and waited, wishing she could simply disappear. The last thing Quicksilver wanted to listen to was more bad news. So far that was all she had heard all cycle long. She was not fast enough or skilled enough for the things Dreadwing expected of her, her poor coordination all cycle long had damaged a fair amount of Cascade's hard work and caused her to knock something onto him – she still was not sure what it was, but from the amount of swearing that had erupted from the corner Cascade had been working in it was something hard and it had hurt – and to top it all off, there were rumors coursing through the ship that they were headed into a battle.

"Silver," Soundbyte said her name softly but in the dead silence of the residence, it sounded loud.

"Soundbyte," Quicksilver responded. She hadn't meant for it to sound as cold and indifferent as it had, but she couldn't change that now. All she could do was move forward.

"I need to talk to you," Soundbyte stated and Quicksilver stepped back as the femme stood up and stepped toward her. She knew what she was going to say, there was no need for her to actually say it.

"You're leaving and I'm staying, there's not much else to be said," Quicksilver said, shrugging and trying very hard to not show the pain that the knowledge left. She'd survived this long without Soundbyte and she would continue to survive.

"Silver, how did you know?" Soundbyte asked it, a hint of surprise in her tone.

"This isn't the biggest ship, nor the largest crew," Quicksilver answered, "Vehicons talk and I walk among them, listening."

"And you can hear far more than they know," Soundbyte supplied, "Silver, I'm going back to the Harbinger and it's too dangerous there for you. You do understand that, right?"

No, she didn't. The one thing that she had not overheard was the reason for the danger. As far as she knew, the Harbinger was still under Roundhouse's command and he had never allowed anything to happen to her that he could stop. There was a battle coming, she knew that, but the command crew was staying quiet on where and who. Wouldn't it be safer to be off of the Decepticons' flagship than to be onboard when it enters a battle?

All of these thoughts she kept to herself as she watched Soundbyte. Quicksilver didn't feel like fighting or arguing or even crying. Her emotions were gone and that was fine with her. She knew it wouldn't last and that she would be a mess in a few cycles, but for now she was fine with letting Soundbyte go on her way the same way she had so long ago. At least this time she wasn't leaving her at the mercy of a crazy mech. Danger. Who was Soundbyte to decide what danger was?

She must have spoken aloud because Soundbyte's optics widened slightly. Instead of looking away or apologizing, Quicksilver met her gaze silently.

"Silver, I'm sorry I let you go with them, if I had…" Soundbyte started and Quicksilver snorted slightly, releasing air through her vents harshly.

"Had what, Soundbyte? Been willing to go against Roundhouse and actually stand up for someone other than a fellow Decepticon?" Quicksilver's tone was calm and collected. Perhaps being exhausted and devoid of emotion was a good thing right now. Otherwise she knew she'd be in trouble with Renegade because she should be angry, confused, hurt, and truly upset. Instead she was seeing the femme for the first time since that cycle when she was a sparkling no older than Windsplitter.

"I deserve that," Soundbyte admitted and Quicksilver kept watching her, waiting for something.

The silence seemed to drag on and Quicksilver quickly became tired of it. Sidestepping Soundbyte, she looked over at Renegade and Dunestar pointedly, speaking with as much calm as she could as she started to feel the frustration creeping up inside of her. It was the same frustration she'd felt when Windsplitter was endlessly picking on Duskwalker.

"I'm going to get some rest," Quicksilver quickly turned on her heels as soon as the words were out and strode to her compartment. The moment the doors swished shut behind her; she crumpled to the decking and pulled her knees up to her chest plate, staring at the far wall and the smiling image of her femme creator. Her mother. For some reason the image summed up every bit of anger and frustration she felt in her spark. Still, she was unable to stand up and take the holo-emitter down, throw it away, or even shove it into a drawer. Something held her to her femme creator and she did not know what it was. Perhaps it was pity or anger or love, whatever it was, it was there to stay.

"You and Soundbyte are exactly alike, I can see that now," Quicksilver muttered to the image before burying her faceplate in her arms and closing her optics.

"That was not the reception I was expecting," Soundbyte spoke to the mech and femme behind her. If she had not spent the last half a cycle talking to them and discussing Quicksilver's wellbeing with them she would have taken the youngling the moment she spoke so coldly to her. This was not the Quicksilver she used to know, but she should have known better than to expect the same femme. After all, she had been a sparkling the last time she had been around her.

"She has had a rough couple of weeks," Dunestar stated gently, though Soundbyte could see something more in her optics. A small fire that seemed to be directed at her. No doubt they both believed she was responsible for the cold shoulder she had gotten from Quicksilver and perhaps they were right. After all, neither of them had left her alone with two bots who viewed her as nothing more than a punching bag. In fact, she had the sense that Renegade would rather offline a mech like Hardcore than allow him to be near another sparkling.

"I'm sorry if I've upset her further," Soundbyte apologized, "I'll be going now, I'm sure my ship is prepared by now."

"Yes, that may be wisest," Renegade nodded, "Vanquisher and Obstructor, will they be joining you?"

"No," Soundbyte knew about the incident with Quicksilver and one of the sparklings in the hanger, she understood Renegade's wish to be rid of both of those mechs, "I don't think Lord Megatron trusts them with this mission."

Renegade nodded once more, looking thoughtful before looking back to her, "Understood."

Dunestar rose to her pedes gracefully and Renegade followed her at a slower, more sedate pace. They both escorted her to the door and stood, waiting as it opened to let her leave. Soundbyte looked at them both and smiled faintly.

"You two are what she's needed for a long time… don't let her mood deter you from being that, please," Soundbyte felt like she was begging, believed she probably sounded like it as well, but there was nothing to be done about it. She didn't want to hear of or see that the youngling was being mistreated ever again. She'd been through enough.

"It will take far more than a bad mood to bother either of us," Renegade promised it easily and she believed him. His attitude and demeanor spoke volumes of a mech who had more patience in his little finger than she had in her entire form.

"Thank you," Soundbyte looked out into the corridor, watching as the big red and bronze mech walked toward them, his tiny blue and gray femling swinging from his arm as they came toward the residence, "Say goodbye to Quicksilver for me… I know apologies will mean nothing right now. But please let her know that I never forgot about her and that, had I known she was still alive, I would have gone to retrieve her in an instant." 

"We understand, Soundbyte," Dunestar said, though something in her optics hardened slightly, "Please, be safe and return to speak with Quicksilver again. I'm sure she'll be more receptive in the future."

"I'll do that," Soundbyte nodded, waving slightly as she stepped through the door and into the corridor. The door slid shut behind her as she walked away without looking back.

"Soundbyte," Cascade nodded his greeting and she returned it. It was starting to feel as though that was all her neck was capable of, nodding up and down or shaking side to side.

"Cascade," Soundbyte stepped aside to allow them to walk past her. She watched them continue on their way, both smiling at the game that the femling was playing. All of the adults that watched over Quicksilver and the others seemed as though they truly cared for their charges. A small sense of relief crept into her spark and she felt the first real smile she'd had for a long time creep onto her faceplate.

Entering the hangar, Soundbyte watched as vehicons swarmed over the little ship she was to take back to the Harbinger. Downbeat stood nearby, watching as well. The ship was his and he seemed slightly agitated by the all the activity.

"I'm glad to have a partner on this mission," Soundbyte spoke up as she tapped the tall mech on the shoulder.

Red optics turned to her and Downbeat nodded slightly, "It should not be too difficult, as long as this turncoat of a captain does not sniff out our deception."

"He won't," Soundbyte reassured him while mentally adding, i_at least he won't notice yours/i._

Something about the mission and its perimeters told Soundbyte she would not be leaving the Harbinger alive. Already she had been dragged aboard one of the massive ship's fighters and locked up. If she had not escaped when she did, Vanquisher would have offlined her. There had been a few times prior to that meeting when she should have, rightfully, offlined as well. Luck only lasted so long because she doubted a femme like her had the blessing of Primus.

"Let's go before they tear my baby apart," Downbeat stated, his voice a deep growl as he moved forward.

Vehicons stepped aside as he walked toward them. Smothering a smile and laugh Soundbyte followed, nodding to the vehicons as she passed. Shortly she would be nothing more than a memory for them all, just as she was for Quicksilver.

The dark cycle was half way through when Quciksilver disentangled herself from the curled up position she had taken up behind her door. Shortly after the short exchange between Soundbyte and Renegade, Cascade and Windsplitter had arrived. The sounds of their laughter and joy had driven her further into herself. It was painful to watch or listen to.

Once she felt secure that no one was sitting in the living area of the residence she stepped outside of her door, glad for Renegade's excellent skills in repair. The door was silent as it opened and closed. She walked to the center of the sitting area and settled on the decking, her legs tucked to one side, and her hands open on her lap as she stared down at them. Her palms were smooth and silver in color with no wear to them at all. Not since working to survive upon her arrival at the colony on Chartah had she worked with her hands.

iReclaimer/i, the name came unbidden to her processor and Quicksilver glanced at her internal clock. The big mech was not known for recharging in the dark cycle, he tended to work then instead.

Pushing herself to her pedes, she moved to the community work station and jotted a note down on a pad before turning and walking out of the door before the apprehension, fear, and sense of foreboding could stop her. Renegade would not be pleased when he found the note and discovered that she was gone. But she needed to talk to someone who would truly understand, even if that someone had been stopped from seeing her on a regular basis due to his aggression issues.

The corridors were emptier than during the light cycle. Only a few vehicons and drones moved about, each of them missing her presence as she slipped into shadows and shuttered her optics to keep the glow hidden. It was times like these that she was glad she did not have anything that glowed on her body, the way Duskwalker did. It would make it very hard to hide from curious optics.

She stopped at a computer panel long enough to check on Reclaimer's whereabouts, biting at her lower lipplate as she realized he was in the engine compartment. Over the past few weeks she had been in there twice or three times with Renegade but never alone. It was one of the places where sparklings and younglings were barred from. Megatron had caught her once in there and that had been the most frightening experience of her life, even though it had been pure accident. The memory made her check on the Decepticon leader's whereabouts as well. Safely tucked away in his quarters, most like recharging or plotting, one of the two.

"Good," Quicksilver whispered and looked about before turning and making her way toward the engine compartment, her footsteps light and nearly silent.

It took her twice as long to reach the engine compartment as it had when she came with Renegade due to the need to hide from the bots that were either walking patrol or working the dark cycle. Each time she would slip into the shadows and remain there until she felt certain they were completely gone. And each time, she would swear she could hear someone venting nearby but when she looked there was no one.

Entering the compartment was like having fresh air enter her vents. Reclaimer stood beside the central engine, his focus fully on the readout screen. He was apparently making certain Renegade's work was doing the job it was supposed to. A boring job for a mech who was used to hard labor.

"Claimer?" Quicksilver said his name quietly, hoping not to startle him.

When he turned, his optics narrowed and he set his hands to his hips, "What are you doing down here, 'Silver?"

"I need to talk to someone that isn't going to turn it into some kind of a lesson," Quicksilver stated, ignoring the disapproval. One thing that Dreadwing's lessons had taught her was that she was fast and capable of defending herself should the need arise. In all of the servo-to-servo combat training she had with Reclaimer she had never felt that way.

"All right, but let's leave this area before someone spots you, 'Screamer's been wandering around," Reclaimer cautioned and he set his data pad aside before walking toward her, his servo behind her back but not touching her.

"Fine," Quicksilver acquiesced quickly.

She did not care much for the Second-in-Command and his snarky attitude, though he seemed to treat her better than he did the others. Following Reclaimer's directions, she found herself outside of a window that looked down on a massive training area. The area was taller than it was wide, spanning several decks upward.

"Where are we?" Quicksilver asked.

"Starscream's private training area for his armada," Reclaimer's response surprised her and she knew he could tell, "they only train during the day cycle."

"I see," Quicksilver's optics were caught by the enormity of the training area, the obstacles that were set up throughout the space she could see, and the fact that it had enough room to do the maneuvers she craved. If the training center was built like it, then she would be able to pass all of Dreadwing's tests with flying colors. The tightness of the smaller center was what threw her off each time and what caused her trouble with mechs like Cascade who stupidly stood beneath her a she trained.

"What did you want to talk about?" Reclaimer asked and Quicksilver tore her gaze from the window and looked up at him.

"Soundbyte was here," she stated. There was still no emotion attached to the femme's name. Not like it had been the first time she had spotted her, being taken toward the brig. The weeks of silence had done something to Quicksilver's emotional connection with the femme.

"I know, I saw her a few times," Reclaimer acknowledged, "I expected to see you with her."

"She never bothered to see me until the last cycle she was here… today," Quicksilver explained, "I don't care anymore, Reclaimer. She sent me away with two bots that wanted nothing more than to use me as a punching bag. Every emotion I ever felt for that femme is gone. Even the anger and frustration… the love… I feel none of it now. It's getting harder and harder to feel anything for anyone. The only one that I feel anything for, truly feel anything at all, is Duskwalker."

A flash of pain passed over Reclaimer's faceplate as he looked away suddenly, his gaze focusing on the training center window. She couldn't alleviate that pain because she no longer had strong emotions connected to him either. Maybe she should have sought out Knockout instead, asked him to run diagnostics on her emotional responses or something like that.

"I don't know what to tell you, Silver," Reclaimer spoke suddenly and she looked up at him.

"I didn't expect you to say anything," Quicksilver shrugged, "I just wanted to tell someone… but, do you think it's something I should talk to Knockout about? Find out if something's wrong internally?"

"Possibly," Reclaimer's nod of affirmation made her feel slightly better. If it was medical, then there was probably a fix. If it was all mental, then she was going to have a hard time handling it.

"I think I will, in the morning," Quicksilver nodded and moved to walk away. Reclaimer stopped her and pulled her to his chest suddenly, pushing all the air out of her vents in a whoosh.

"Silver, don't go disappearing on me again," Reclaimer urged, kissing the top of her helm gently, "I don't want to lose you all over again. Remember how you pulled yourself out of it before, okay?"

Flashes of memory, made mostly of emotion and spots of darkness appeared in her processor and she gasped. He was right, this had happened before, right after she had joined the colony. There had been too many things happening at once and she had been ill prepared for it so she had shut down and pulled away from everyone and everything, simply going through the motions of survival. She would definitely have to speak with Knockout before going to training.

Reclaimer released her as quickly as he had grabbed her and strode away, leaving her alone beside the training center window. When his back disappeared from view, she turned back to the sight before her and vented a heavy sigh.

"Painful to see and not be able to experience," Starscream's oily voice startled her badly enough that she squeaked in surprise as she turned. He was standing beside the wall of the corridor, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chestplate.

She wondered how long he had been standing there and how long she had been out of the residence. If her internal clock was correct, Renegade would be getting up shortly to return to the engine work before they reached whatever their destination was. He'd be finding the note and actively seeking her out. A ripple of fear traveled down her backstrut at the thought as she acknowledged the second-in-command's presence.

"Commander," Quicksilver managed to say the word without losing her voice, for which she was grateful.

"No need to be afraid, little seeker," Starscream reassured her as he pushed away from the wall and stepped closer to her, looking out into the open training center, "If I was in charge of your training, this is where you would always be."

Quicksilver looked at the expansive training area, a thinly veiled longing racing through her spark and processor. Dreadwing was a heavy flyer, built for punishment. He didn't really understand the draw of flying as fast as you could toward the ground and pulling up at the last minute, the thrill of cheating death every time you did it.

"I will make a deal with you, Quicksilver," Starscream drew her attention from her musings and she looked at him, waiting, "I will train you in here, if you agree to join my armada after your training is completed."

It was a tempting offer, but Quicksilver was not sure she could stand being under Starscream's command. Let alone the fact that being part of an armada meant she would be on the front lines of any battle they fought in the air or in space.

"No need to make the decision this morning," Starscream stated, his normal snark gone as he set a servo to her shoulder plating, "I can wait. You have much time before you reach adulthood."

Quicksilver nodded and bit her lower lipplate again, a habit she had noticed was happening more and more often with her.

"Come and I'll take you to Knockout," Starscream released her shoulder and lead her out down the corridor. He had overheard at least part of her conversation with Reclaimer. She wondered what else he knew, but didn't ask.

As she followed him toward the medical bay, Quicksilver allowed herself to mull over everything that had happened in the shortness of the cycle. A lot had changed both in her life and in her spark. She wasn't sure if she should be staying aboard the Nemesis at all. Renegade expected her to conform to the Decepticon way of life without losing herself and her connection to the rest of their odd little family but she was not sure she could do it. She didn't know if she could compartmentalize well enough to do that.

Another couple of weeks, she would try. If she still was not able to handle it, she would leave. She had done it before, she could do it again.


	41. Chapter 41

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Forty-One**

Renegade automatically contacted Knockout when he found the note. Something in the off servo way that Quicksilver had written it had sent up a red flag. When the medic told him that the youngling was with him in the medical bay, Renegade was awash with relief. The ship was not the safest place for her to be wandering in the dark cycle and he would have to speak with her about it when he retrieved her from Knockout, but for now he was simply glad she was safe and sound.

The pitter patter of Duskwalker's small paw-like extremeties on the decking drew his attention and he turned with a smile.

"What are you doing up so early?" Renegade asked as he set the pad back down and knelt down. Duskwalker yawned and clambored up into his palm, smiling sleepily.

"Can I come with today?" Duskwalker's question made him smile more. He had enjoyed taking both his little femling and Quicksilver to the engines to do routine maintenance a couple of times these past weeks, but today he had to work on actually repairing them. He had to make some excuse for why he could suddenly fix the engines and then an idea struck.

"Certainly, but I'm not going to work on the engines today," Renegade stated and Duskwalker gave him a curious look.

"Where are you going then?" Duskwalker asked.

"To speak with Lord Megatron. I've done some research and I think I know where we can get the parts to repair the engines," Renegade explained as he turned toward the door. He would pick Quicksilver up first and take her along as well. Their discussion about the rules would have to wait until later.

"Do you have to talk to him, dad?" Duskwalker's frame shook slightly and Renegade looked down at her.

"Yes, I do. Do you want to stay here with Dunestar instead?" Renegade asked. He needed to ask her about her fear of Megatron soon. If something ever happened to himself and the others, she would have to live with him. As much as that thought left a sour feeling in his spark, he knew it was true.

"No, I'll come. 'Sides I want to make sure Silver's all right," Duskwalker said it so calmly and easily that it took Renegade a moment to realize what she had just said.

"Dusk," Renegade waited until she was looking up at her, his servo on the panel beside the door, preparing to open it, "How did you know Silver wasn't in the residence?"

"I saw her leave last night and followed her a little until she went into the engine compartment," Duskwalker admitted, her optics heavy with sleep deprevation, "I waited till she came out with Starscream and heard him say something about taking her to see Knockout."

"You should have woken me up, Dusk," Renegade chided gently and his little femling looked up at him, her optics so heavy she could barely keep them open.

It was clear why she had not thought to wake him up. As far as she had known Quicksivler was safe with a member of the command crew and she didn't know why the youngling was out, probably believing she had been requested by Starscream. He would have to have a word with the second-in-command as well as Quicksilver. It was going to be long cycle.

"Sorry dad," Duskwalker apologized and he lifted her up and pressed his lipplates to the top of her little helm gently.

"It's all right, Dusk. There was no damage done this time," Renegade reassured her and opened the door.

Before he even made it halfway to the medical bay, Duskwalker was in a deep recharge and he stopped to settle her in the compartment in his chestplate. Feeling her light weight inside of him made his spark lighter and he felt more secure knowing she was safely hidden away. With mechs like Vanquisher wandering the corridors, he no longer felt secure in allowing any of the young ones wander alone.

It would be a hard adjustment for them all, especially Quicksilver. He had been allowing the youngling free range of the ship that was in the limits.

The medical bay was dimly lit and it took Renegade a moment to find Quicksilver, recharging on a berth near the back of the bay. Knockout was no where to be seen. Renegade walked up to Quicksilver and looked down at her his optics taking in the lines that were attached to her body. His spark skipped a beat when he realized she was being put through a diagnostic for some reason.

"Ah, Renegade, I was about to contact you," Knockout spoke from behind him and he turned to find the red medic standing in the middle of the bay, a pad in his servo.

"What is going on, doctor?" Renegade asked, maintaining a calm exterior though his spark was contracting with worry. The youngling had not been acting right for a number of cycles but he had put it off as her being distracted by the nightscares and Soundbyte's presence aboard the ship. Now he wondered if he'd been mistaken.

"There's an issue with her emotions center," Knockout responded, putting some of his fears to rest while bringing forward other questions.

"Why was this not diagnosed before?" Renegade asked and Knockout gave him a look of calm disdain.

"My initial examination of her was not focused on any one thing ," Knockout stated, "Her emotional status has been deteriorating over time and she noticed it but did not bring it to my attention until it was too late."

"Too late?" Renegade disregarded the look as he tried to understand what exactly the medic was saying.

"I don't have the equipment or supplies to complete repairs," Knockout continued, settling a servo to his hip as he watched Renegade closely.

"Will it affect her ability to function aboard the ship?" Renegade asked, concerned about how she would react to the crew.

"Yes and no," Knockout answered, "You'll have to warn everyone that she is prone to outbursts of either rage or sorrow, don't be surprised if she bursts into tears at the simplest of scoldings but turns around and screams right afterwards. Or she'll simply shut down and show little to no emotion."

"As she did with Soundbyte," Renegade nodded and waved Knockout's look of curiosity off, "Is there anything I should do to help her with this?"

"Be patient and understand that sometimes she responds in direct opposition to how she is actually feeling at the moment. She'll not understand her reaction any more than you do," Knockout explained further, "I'd suggest keeping her in the residence until I can get the supplies I need to perform the repairs."

"Understood," Renegade nodded, looking back down at the resting femme. One good thing had come of this at least. There was a reason for her to remain in the residence at all possible times.

"One other thing I think I should warn you about," Knockout glanced around the medical bay as though to make certain they were alone before moving closer to Renegade.

"Yes?" Renegade waited, one ridge raised above the other.

"Starscream brought her in here, trying to fill her processor with all sorts of promises should she choose to join his armada as an adult," Knockout spoke low, his optics narrowed, "I hold no love for your little seekerling, but she is not armada material. Starscream and his crew would chew her up and spit her out faster than she could say shoot."

"What else did he say to her?" Renegade asked, understanding now why the medic had made certain they were alone. If the second-in-command wanted Quicksilver to join his armada, it would happen over Renegade's dead body. The only way he would allow it was if Quicksilver came to him with the idea and was perfectly clear that she knew the risks involved.

"Nothing much that I heard, but I got the sense that he had been discussing it with her at length on the way here," Knockout stated and looked down at the femme as she moved and startled. Her faceplate was screwed up in pain and she bolted up from the berth as though it were on fire.

Renegade spun and gripped her arms without thinking and started to shush her, feeling her relax slightly. Her optics were unfocused as she looked around and lifted a servo to her faceplate tiredly. The movement seemed to take a lot of concentration. As soon as she was steady on the berth's top, he released her arms and bent down so that he could see her faceplate more clearly.

"Silver, how do you feel?" Renegade asked the simple question and was dismayed to see her shiver and shrink back from him.

All Renegade really wanted to do was scoop her up into his arms and hold her close to his chest until she settled down, but instead, he stepped back and let the medic do his job. Knockout stepped between them and began running scans across her body. The clinical way he was moving and speaking to her seemed to relax her enough that she stopped shaking and simply sat still.

By the time Knockout was done removing the nodes from her frame, Quicksilver had calmed down enough to look up at Renegade. Her blue optics were wide but there was no emotion on her faceplate otherwise. Normally she would show fear or apprehension at being caught so far outside of her boundaries during the dark cycle. Instead she was simply watching him the same way she had watched Soundbyte. It was eerie feeling.

"Okay, Quicksilver, as I told you earlier, there is nothing I can do to repair the damage," Knockout stated matter-of-factly, "I'm releasing you to Renegade. I want to see you every week until I get the parts and equipment to repair the damage. I've already spoken to Renegade about your safety and what to expect. So, be good, and go with him now."

Reneagde listened to the medic, noticing the slight tone in the medic's voice. Quicksilver did not seem to notice. Instead she simply slid from the berth's surface and joined him, standing at his side and waiting.

"Thank you, doctor," Renegade thanked Knockout before turning to Quicksilver and indicating the door, "I'm going to the bridge, I'd like you to come along."

"Okay," Quicksilver answered softly.

A slight sigh escaped his vents as he waited for her to precede him. When she did not do so, he began to walk, listening as she followed him silently. Only the echoing sounds of her pedes touching the decking told him she was there.

Quicksilver remained silent as they made their way to the bridge and Renegade allowed her that silence. If she wished to speak, she would. For now, he would simply let her choose when to open up to him, though he wanted to ask her questions as to why she had felt impelled to leave to last dark cycle and how she had found herself in the company of the second-in-command when her note had stated she was going to meet with Reclaimer. That conversation would have to wait however.

The bridge was teeming with activity as the tri-panel door opened up before them. Soundwave stood at the central pedastol beside Megatron. The two seemed to be in a one-sided discussion. When Renegade's presence was noticed, Megatron waved Soundwave away and turned to face him. As Soundwave walked past, Renegade nodded to the silent mech, he then made his way up the platform to Megatron's side. Quicksilver remained at the bottom of the walk, watching Soundwave as he moved to the communications console.

"Lord Megatron," Renegade bowed respectfully. As he straightened up, he noticed a fevered light in the mech's optics. A battle fever, no doubt.

"Tell me Renegade, have you completed your work on the engines yet?" Megatron growled.

"Not yet, my lord, however I know where we can get the parts and bot power to complete them as well as do some upgrades that would impress upon an enemy your strength and unyielding might," Renegade stated. He watched as the leader of the Decepticons considered his words carefully.

"How far off course will we have to travel, Renegade?" Megatron demanded and Renegade turned to Soundwave, his optics widening slightly at the sight of Quicksilver standing beside the silent mech, watching him work.

"That would depend on the course we are currently on, Lord Megatron," Renegade stated, continuing to watch as Quicksilver's optics followed everything Soundwave's hands did.

An image of the current course appeared on the main screen and Renegade was forced to turn from Soundwave and Quicksilver to look at the image. The current path would take them within a short distance of the location he was thinking of. He turned back to Soundwave.

"You'll find an asteroid about one thousand lightyears from the third planet in the system, that is where we need to go," Renegade stated and Soundwave nodded faintly, tapping the instructions into his panel.

When the course reappeared, it had the new stop added. Only two days worth of flight time would be added to the trip. Renegade turned back to Megatron, straining his audios in case anything should happen between the youngling and the communications officer. So far the two had been perfectly silent and Soundwave had not seemed bothered by the her presence beside him.

"Very well, Renegade, but your upgrades had better be worth the delay," Megatron ground out, turning to face the main screen as the image disappeared only to be replaced by plans for the Harbinger.

Renegade turned and began walking along the walkway; he stopped at the end and looked back at Quicksilver. She had not noticed his passage and was engrossed in whatever Soundwave was currently doing.

"Quicksilver, come on, it's time to go," Renegade called out gently, trying not to startle the femme nor gain her anymore attention than necessary. He was not completely successful on either endeavor as Megatron was drawn to the noise and Quicksilver jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

When she turned, there was a look of worry on her faceplate but he offered her a small smile to show he was not upset with her. She walked toward him, her optics darting to where Megatron stood with his hands clasped behind his back. As soon as she was safely on the platform with Renegade, the leader turned back to the screen and seemed to become lost in the design plans.

"The asteroid you are taking us to, is it the Armor Asteroid?" Quicksilver's quiet question was nearly covered by the sound of the doors closing behind them.

Turning to look down at her, Renegade nodded, "Yes, it is… have you been there before?"

"Once, a long time ago," Quicksilver stated, venting a small sigh, "Before we reached the colony."

"Where you went with your creators?" Renegade asked, hoping to find out at least a little more from her.

"Yes," Quicksilver's answer was short in tone and he could tell from the expression on her faceplate that she did not want to discuss it further. He let the topic drop.

"I'm going to need your help for a few a while," Renegade informed her, "I'm going to take you off of training with Dreadwing and both you and Duskwalker are going to accompany me to the engine room each cycle from now on."

The expression on Quicksilver's faceplate was unreadable and Renegade watched her carefully, aware that at any moment an outburst was possible. But there was none forthcoming. Instead she simply looked away and nodded.

"I'll let Dreadwing know later this cycle. For now, we're going to return to the residence so I can bring you both up to speed on what I need your help with," Renegade directed her toward the lifts at the opposite end of the corridor, following her at a sedate pace.

Duskwalker bounded out of her compartment, carrying a small bag over her shoulder. The Nemesis had landed on the Armor Asteroid, as Quicksilver called it, a day earlier. Megatron had ordered the ship be locked down and secured before anyone was allowed to leave. Each of the crew and 'guests' were given chips that marked them clearly as part of the Nemesis. Now they were getting to leave the ship and help her dad find everything he needed.

Standing out in the living area were a much more sedate Quicksilver, an excitedly bouncing Wildcharger, and an upset Windsplitter. Cascade had Windsplitter off on her own and was talking to her quietly while Renegade gathered the rest of the family together. Dunestar joined them and smiled down at Duskwalker, offering her a servo up so that she was in a better position to see as well as hear everything that was going on.

Climbing into Dunestar's arms, Duskwalker smiled happily and paid rapt attention to Renegade as he spoke gently but firmly to them all about what was acceptable behavior while outside of the ship on the asteroid. It sounded as though the asteroid was safe enough, but that there was always a chance of danger. He did not want them to wander off on their own; they were always to be with an adult. Either one of them or a member of the command crew. As with all of the rules her dad made, these made perfect sense.

Once all of the rules were settled and he felt reassured that they would be followed, at least by Quicksilver, Wildcharger, and herself, he turned and looked to Cascade. A single nod from the bronze and red mech was all the affirmation he needed before he refocused his attention on them all.

"This isn't a holiday, I asked Lord Megatron to stop here for parts and assistance in repairing the ship's engines," Renegade warned and they all nodded in understanding, "When one of us tells you it is time to leave, you do so, understand?"

"Yes sir," the answer was chorused from the three of them with a pitiful 'yeah' coming from Windsplitter.

Duskwalker looked back over Dunestar's shoulder and noticed that Windsplitter was being held by a disconcerted looking Cascade. He vented a heavy sigh and shook his helm as Renegade turned to lead them from the residence.

"Once we all exit the ship, you will need to switch to your internal communications," Dunestar advised.

Stepping out of the ship and into the atmosphereless asteroid was like entering an entirely different world. The ship sat on a high plateau that overlooked a small, but bustling town below. High arching lights lit the walkway from the landing field to a set of stairs cut into the side of the rock wall that ran the length and width of the plateau. Bots of varying design passed by. Some of them looked up at the Nemesis but most simply went past without looking up from the ground beneath their pedes.

Dunestar walked along beside Renegade and Duskwalker jumped from her shoulderplating to his, clawing her way onto his shoulder proper and slipping behind his broad neck. She could see everything that was going on but no one else would be able to see her.

They moved forward and came to a small structure that looked barely big enough for the massive mech sitting inside. When Renegade reached the window the mech looked up with a bored expression.

"I am seeking Heavy Hauler," Renegade stated solemnly through the internal communications array so that everyone was able to hear his words. The mech looked up, startled.

"Why the slag would you wanna find that old glitch?" the mech's tone drew an annoyed look from Renegade as he considered the three sparklings with them. The look meant little to the mech however and he simply waved him off.

"She's on the edge, caring fer them useless bratlings," the mech's dismissal was clear and Renegade pushed away from him, looking at Cascade.

Without any instructions, Cascade lifted a panel in his armor on his forearm and a map appeared over the flap. A red dot marked where they stood beside the landing field while a blue arrow indicated the Nemesis. Duskwalker turned and watched as a new yellow dot appeared along the edge of the plateau to the east.

"There she is," Cascade muttered, using his fingers to move the image and enlarge the area where the yellow dot stood.

"Good," Renegade nodded and turned to begin walking away, only to have Cascade stop him.

"Rene, she's not far from the field," Cascade cautioned and Renegade looked at the others. Duskwalker had a feeling that they were not going to be going with.

"How close? I would rather we didn't split up," Renegade stated.

"Not close enough for anyone to be damaged, as long as they stay with us," Cascade stated, his glare taking in Windsplitter and Wildcharger.

"Then we will all go," Renegade motioned for everyone to follow him.

As they walked down the steps, Duskwalker heard a small yelp and clang as Cascade caught Windsplitter from going down helm first. Dunestar promptly picked Wildcharger up following the incident and carried him down in her arms. The rock walls were high on either side of them as they descended and the steps were not as large as they should have been for Cybertronian pedes, Renegade made that obvious as he slipped down a couple of the stairs. Duskwalker dug her claws in and held on tightly, she would have preferred climbing down on her own.

"These were definitely not built for our kind," Cascade commented as they finally reached the smooth surface of the asteroid proper.

"The asteroid was originally mined by Alterians and Saltarians," Quicksilver supplied with a small quiver in her voice.

Duskwalker looked back at her, concerned by the sound. Renegade had warned them all of the volatile nature of Quicksilver's emotional center at the moment. The youngling had already broken down in the middle of a conversation, scared at what was happening and unable to stop it. It had taken Dunestar nearly an hour to settle her down and get her into her berth. It had scared them all badly, especially Duskwalker who had thought she had caused the breakdown with a question.

But the expression on Quicksilver's faceplate was calm and relaxed, no sign of trauma of any kind. Duskwalker vented a small sigh of relief and turned back to watch as they approached the city.

The buildings all looked the same. They were built from scraps of metal, most likely taken from the junk piles that littered the entire place. Mechs and a few femmes moved about between the piles, rummaging through them for bits and pieces. Others were gathering equipment and heading in one of two directions. The first was to a refinery that sat directly ahead and the other was to the mine entrance that was situated a good distance from the stairs up to the landing field. No one showed any interest in them which seemed strange.

"Dad, why aren't they looking at us?" Duskwalker asked, trying to pinpoint the reason for the odd behavior.

"They are most likely accustomed to visitors, Dusk," Renegade responded, indicating the landing field as another ship landed near the Nemesis. Only the top of the Nemesis's hull was visible from where they stood.

"But, don't bots usually react when they see sparklings?" Duskwalker asked. She was not visible but Windsplitter and Wildcharger were clearly visible to the bots around them.

"Sometimes, but not everyone is fascinated by sparklings," Renegade stated.

"Maybe," Duskwalker still felt as though the answer had eluded her. Perhaps it would come at a later time.

They continued along until Cascade's map indicated they should turn. At this point they were near the edge of the asteroid. Stars glimmered before them, speckling the darkness of space with bright pinpoints of light. A shimmer overrode some of their intensity and Duskwalker watched as the field reacted to something striking it. Renegade had explained that the energy field that surrounded the asteroid was a result of the work done there. It had developed over the millenia that the asteroid had been functioning and acted as a natural shield against those who wished to do harm to those who lived there. It took a special frequency that was given by the landing crew for a ship to pass through the field safely.

The path they were taking was wide enough for Renegade to walk without turning sideways but it required they go along in single file. For all intents and purposes, they were completely exposed and vulnerable to an attack. Duskwalker slipped further behind Renegade's neckplating to hide herself further.

"Aw, Dusky's scared," Windsplitter's voice pierced through Duskwalker's audios and she ground her dentals together. Of all the rotten luck, Windsplitter had to notice that she was getting lower in case someone decided to attack them.

"Leave her alone Windsplitter," Quicksilver's voice was clear and sharp, an edge of agitation to it, "She's only doing what she should in case we are ambushed."

"Ambushed? Here?! Who in the Pit is going to attack us? We're on the edge of nowhere," Windsplitter sneered and Duskwalker winced. This was not going to end well.

"Just because there is no one visible does not mean there is no one watching us," Quicksilver countered and Duskwalker looked back to see her pointing toward the towering peak of the plateau which sat overhead, "We are blind to what is up there and who may be watching us. Duskwalker is doing the intelligent thing and keeping herself out of the way if anything should happen."

"You're just being paranoid. Nothing is going to happen, you're both glitching," Windsplitter snapped and Quicksilver rounded on her.

If not for Dunestar's quick thinking, there would have been a fight. Dunestar grabbed Quicksilver's arm before she could launch herself at Windsplitter and, in essence, Cascade. Before anyone knew what was happening however, Quicksilver turned and her fist connected with Dunestar's jawline hard enough to cause her helm to snap back. Wildcharger jumped to the ground to avoid being dropped and stepped back, staring up at the normally calm youngling with fear.

Renegade spun on his heel and grabbed Dunestar before she could fall to the ground. Quicksilver looked horrified and backed against the wall of stone, staring at Dunestar's form as the femme reached up and rubbed her jaw. There was a dazed look on Dunestar's faceplate but otherwise she seemed to be okay. That could not be said for Quicksilver, however. Duskwalker watched her as she started to panic. Cascade made a move toward her and, before anyone could stop her, she had taken to the air, her thrusters igniting and sending particles into the light gravity to float there before slowly returning to the ground.

With a shake of her helm to clear it, Dunestar pushed off of Renegade's support and turned toward the place where Quicksilver had gone, "I'll go get her, you two keep going. We'll meet up at the Nemesis later."

"Are you sure?" Renegade asked, his finger grazing the light damage caused by Quicksilver's punch.

"Yes, I'm sure. She just caught me off guard is all," Dunestar reassured him, "Femme packs a punch when she wants to."

"Just be careful. Obviously she's more unstable than we originally thought," Cascade snapped, his arms wrapped protectively around Windsplitter.

"She's terrified is what she is," Dunestar stated firmly before looking back at Renegade, "I'll stay in touch and you be careful too, who knows what's waiting for you up ahead. Silver may have been agitated, but she was right about one thing, this is prime ambush real estate here."

"I know, go on before she gets too much of a head start on you," Renegade said letting go of her arm and stepping back, watching as she rose into the darkness and disappeared over the edge of the plateau.

"Let's keep moving," Renegade ordered as he turned and continued along the path.

At the end of the path, the area widened into an expanse of rock. Large structures made of stone jutted up out of the asteroid's surface sporadically and thin, tree-like objects filled in a few gaps. Sitting in the center of it all, her optics closed, was the largest femme Duskwalker had ever seen. She made Megatron look small in comparison.

Black armor with yellow lines stood out against the dark brown background. As they came nearer, bright yellow optics opened and she sat up, brandishing a weapon that looked as though it was just as good at stabbing victims as it was shooting them. The scowl on her faceplate was enough to send Duskwalker deeper behind Renegade's neckplating.

"Who are you?" the snarled question pierced Duskwalker's processor like a sharp object. It was a deep voice that held none of the warmth that Renegade's had.

"Renegade," Renegade answered, "We met a number of megacycles ago, perhaps you remember me?"

"Renegade… the name's familiar, but I don't have much of a memory for 'Cons," the femme snapped.

"When we met I was not a 'Con," Renegade pointed out and Duskwalker stuck her nose out around the edge of his neck as Wildcharger walked up and looked out around his lower leg.

"Sparklings…" Heavy Hauler lowered her weapon and returned her arm back to normal.

"Yes," Renegade stated, reaching up and pulling Duskwalker from her hiding place. Duskwalker wriggled in his grip, righting herself as she was lifted and placed in the crook of his arm.

"Hm… what do you want?" Heavy Hauler snapped, lowering her voice slightly as Duskwalker winced.

"Your assistance," Renegade stated, "The Nemesis is going into battle against another Decepticon warship in a few cycles. I need the engines at their full capacity before this happens to ensure the safety of my family."

The large femme stood there, staring down at Duskwalker and she squirmed, disliking the attention. Suddenly the femmes bright optics flashed slightly and she looked up again, turning and facing the stones.

"Come on you little hellions, it's time to go!" the yell hurt Duswkalker's processor and she winced but soon she forgot the pain as three sparklings emerged from their hiding places.

"Unbelievable," Cascade muttered from behind Renegade and Duskwalker had to agree with his choice of words.

Duskwalker watched as the three sparklings, all mechs, approached. The one in the front was cradling an arm that was far too small for his body and he seemed to walk sideways instead of straight forward. Directly behind him was a smaller mechling with four arms, all ending in claw-like appendages and no optics, she wondered if he used something like sonar to avoid obstructions. In the rear, moving along far more slowly than his counterparts was a mechling with a malfunctioning leg. He dragged the limb through the rough stone that made up the asteroid's surface as quickly as he could, but he would never be able to keep up with everyone else.

"These are our sparklings… not nearly as healthy as yours," Heavy Hauler stated, pointing at each in turn and naming them off.

The first was called Hardline, the next Pulsar, and the last Wingnut. None of them were hers; she simply watched them while their creators were serving in their functions. Duskwalker watched them all as they approached; feeling sorry for them and wishing she was bigger and could help them. She'd fix them if she could.

"The little malfunctions are all glitchy. It's something with this blasted asteroid," Heavy Hauler explained, earning herself a dark look from Renegade which she promptly ignored, "Suture, our medic can't figure out what it is."

"I see," Renegade intoned and Duskwalker curled closer to his chest armor.

"I'll help you, but only because I happen to like you," Heavy Hauler snarled, "Those other 'Cons can go to the Pit for all I care."

"Very well, I need to collect supplies. Where can we find you when it is time to work on the engines?" Renegade asked as he turned to the side and allowed the big femme to walk past. Duskwalker was amazed to see that she was only a helm shorter than he was and that her broadness came close to matching his as well.

"My residence is on the edge of the landing field," Heavy Hauler stated, "I like my privacy so it's not the easiest to find. I'll give you the exact coordinates later."

"Understood," Renegade nodded, stopping and looking distant for a moment.

"What is it dad?" Duskwalker asked softly.

"Where is the medical center?" Renegade asked, smiling gently down at Duskwalker. She knew he would answer her question later, when Heavy Hauler was out of audio range.

"Center of the entrance to the city. You can't miss it, cleanest building around," Heavy Hauler stated.

"Thank you," Renegade nodded his thanks and watched as she continued on by. The three sparklings followed her, casting curious glances up at them as they passed. Wingnut, the last one to walk by, stopped and looked up at Renegade, nearly falling over as he bent his helm back.

Kneeling down, Renegade offered the mechling his servo. Duskwalker moved enough so that she could watch as the little mech reached out and touched his servo curiously before pulling back and looking over his shoulder to see that Heavy Hauler had already disappeared around the bend. When he turned to look back at Renegade, he stopped and stared at Wildcharger.

"Hi," Wingnut's voice was high and scratchy, causing Wildcharger to startle.

"Uh, hi," Wildcharger greeted back, moving closer to Renegade.

"I'm Wingnut," Wingnut introduced himself and held his servo out toward Wildcharger.

Duskwalker watched as Wildcharger looked to Renegade and, after receiving a nod of reassurance took the mechling's servo.

"Wildcharger," Wildcharger said, "You're gonna get left behind."

"It's all right, Hauler will be back," Wingnut shrugged and Wildcharger tilted his helm to the side.

"But she left you behind," Wildcharger stated, confused.

"And called you bad names," Windsplitter piped up and Duskwalker rolled her optics.

"Nah, she always says stuff like that, everyone does, but if someone makes us cry she punches 'em real hard," Wingnut announced proudly, swinging his fist in the air, "Mama says that most of 'em come to her with busted helms."

"You are the medic's offspring?" Renegade asked and Wingnut nodded proudly.

"Mama fixed my vocal thingy, she made it so I could talk," Wingnut squeaked, "She gonna fix my leg next."

"That's good… we are going to see your mother, would you like to walk with us?" Renegade asked and Wingnut's faceplate was practically overcome with his smile of gratitude.

"Yes, thank you," Wingnut turned and began limping his way down the path just as Heavy Hauler's voice came over the link.

"Renegade, is Wingnut with you?" the big femme sounded as though she wanted to ring the little mechling's neck.

"Yes and I'm going to take him home," Renegade stated with no room for argument. Duskwalker knew he wouldn't approve of the way the femme treated the sparklings because he would never allow anyone to treat herself or the others in such a manner.

"That's fine with me, contact me when you need my assistance," Heavy Hauler responded before cutting the link between them all.

Duskwalker looked up at Renegade curiously.

"She cut the link between herself and us, but I doubt she did the one with the sparklings," Renegade explained mildly.

"Nah, she still connected to the others, but not me," Wingnut explained in his halting, high-pitched voice, "Hauler don't like no one listenin' in to her conversations."

"I remember that about her," Renegade responded before looking over at Cascade, "Dunestar and Quicksilver are at the medical center. We will be going to meet with them first before seeking the parts we require. Dunestar is going to take the sparklings back to the Nemesis for the rest of the cycle."

"Awww," Wildcharger and Windsplitter whined at the same time and Wingnut giggled at them.

"No whining or there will be no more excursions," Cascade warned.

Duskwalker fought the sudden urge to laugh at their twin stricken expressions of despair. One day the two would figure out that you were given a reward for doing as you were asked, not for going against the rules.


	42. Chapter 42

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Quicksilver landed with a hard thump and stumbled to her knees, grinding her dentals together to keep from crying out at the pain as her right servo met with the unyielding surface of the asteroid. The fact that no one would have heard her cry out did nothing to stop her from making certain she was silent. Fear like she had not felt since before leaving Altera slithered through her spark and exploded in her processor. She had struck Dunestar after going after Windsplitter. What was wrong with her processor that she would try and hurt the ones she cared for? Was there more of Hardcore inside of her than she realized?

Shaking her helm, she got to her pedes and held her right servo close. The fingers didn't work anymore, feeling as though something had gone wrong in all four joints. Her thumb still functioned properly at least. The hard impact with the asteriod's surface caused her to limp for a few steps before she had managed to work the kinks out of her joints. Once those were cleared from her systems, she began to walk quickly intot the dirty, junk filled 'city' of the asteroid's residents. Mechs moved past her, some looking down at her curiously, but no one tried to stop and talk to her. The silence in her helm was a blessing as she tried to focus on where she was going to go.

If she could not trust herself around the sparklings, then she had to leave. Renegade wouldn't let her go without a fight, one that she would lose for certain. So she had to find another way. The field that surrounded the asteroid was too charged for her to pass through without shielding of some kind and the Nemesis sat in the center of the landing field like some prehistoric monolith keeping a watchful eye on all that happened around it. It would be impossible to sneak aboard another ship for as long as the Decepticon flagship sat there. And it would remain there until she was found. Either that or Renegade would insist upon remaing behind with his own ship until she could be located. Naomi wouild be worse than the Nemesis to contend with.

Venting a silent sigh, Quicksilver stepped behind a ramshackle residence that made her old one on Chartah look like a palace and leaned against the wall. She stared up at the field that surrounded them all, blocking her one path to escape. If it had not been there, then she would have disappeared into the vastness of space. If not for the pitiful appearance of the structure behind her she would have slammed her fist into it in frustration.

Instead she sank down and sat on the hard ground, holding her injured servo closer to her body and shuttering her optics. At least she was well hidden here. Dunestar wouldn't simply stumble upon her, may even think she had gone back to the Nemesis. That was her main hope. If they thought she had hidden aboard the warship, then perhaps she would be left behind.

"Are you all right?" the voice startled her and Quicksilver slammed against the residence at her back, causing it to shake. Absently she set her left servo against it, trying to steady it so it wouldn't flatten suddenly.

"Sorry about that, my mate tells me I'm one of the worst mechs for startling others," it was a mech, about half as tall as Renegade with dirty white armor. His optics were a soft shade of orange and he was smiling down at her gently. Still, when he reached out to her, she got to her pedes and moved away, following the wall of the residence to the left.

The mech lowered his servo and looked at her with pity, "I'm Breakshift. If you're hurt, you should go over to that big building right there. It's the medical center."

Quicksilver glanced over her shoulder long enough to see the building he was indicating with a pointing finger. When she turned back he had stepped closer causing her to flinch and jump back a short distance. Her wing scraped the side of the residence and dust rose into the low gravity.

Breakshift stepped back with wide, concerned optics. The sight made Quicksilver shudder. Everyone worried about her but never about what she could do to them. Knockout's diagnosis of her emotions center had only reinforced what Hardcore had always claimed. She was glitched and now she understood that she may be more of a danger than anything.

Walking backwards to keep the mech in her line of sight, Quicksilver rounded the corner of the residence. He may be wrong to feel pity for her, but he was right about her injury. She needed to get her servo repaired before she could leave.

The medical center was built of a reinforced stone of some kind. A residence was built into the back, clearly where the medic lived. Of all the buildings in the asteroid's city center, it was the nicest. Though the white façade was just as dirty as the mech's armor had been. Cautiously she stepped out into the open that expanded from the front of the building. There were fewer mechs on the main thoroughfare. Once she was certain that she was completely alone in going into the medical center, she pushed through the doors. If there had been an atmosphere, she had a feeling they would have screeched horribly as hard as they were to push through. Beyond the doors was a dingy little desk with a slender femme standing behind it. Her white armor was coated with the fine grit from the asteriod, just like everything seemed to be.

Quicksilver walked up to her with her right servo cradled in her left, waiting to be noticed. The femme did not look up, instead she continued to scrawl something down on a pad that lay on the desk top before her.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Quicksilver sent the communication tentatively. She did not care for having to speak with her internal communications link. It felt as though the bots around her could see into her processor.

"Oh, hello there," the femme looked up and Quicksilver canted her helm to the side at the sight of her optics.

Both were magenta in color but the color lightened as it spread out from the center to a pale pink. The color worked well with the darker pink lines on her armor and the color of her lipplates. At one time, she was probably a very lovely femme.

"Hi," Quicksilver nodded, trying to smile at the friendly expression.

"Hm, looks like you've hurt your servo, come on sweetling," the femme stepped out from around the desk and Quicksilver received her second surprise.

The femme was tiny. She only reached Quicksilver's chestplating and her form was dainty. When she placed her servo against Quicksilver's lower left arm, it was warm and the sensation was comforting. Very few bots dared to touch her, always afraid she would scamper off out of fear. While that was the truth from time to time, she would like to feel what it was like to be touched by someone who would never do you any harm.

"I'm Suture," the femme was talking again and Quicksilver pulled herself from her thoughts long enough to listen, "Welcome to my medical center, at least what it is… we're poor here. Everything we make goes out to the customers of the mech who owns this asteroid. But, I will do my best to repair your servo."

"Thank you… I'm Quicksilver," Quicksilver introduced herself and something lit in the femme's optics. As soon as it was there, it was gone and Quicksilver felt a slight chill run down her back support.

"That's a pretty designation," Suture stated, indicating that she should sit on a chair near a monitor.

"Thank you," Quicksilver nodded before releasing her grip on her right servo and allowing Suture to look it over.

"You're welcome," Suture responded as she focused on the wounded servo.

Time passed slowly and Quicksilver tried hard to keep the pain from having her injured servo poked and prodded to herself. Every once in a while something Suture did would make her jump or try to pull her servo back and the femme would stop that instant, moving onto something else. Several minutes later, Suture sat back with a sorrowful expression on her faceplate and Quicksilver's spark picked up its pace. There was something wrong.

"I'm sorry Quicksilver, but I don't have the supplies to repair this for you," Suture stated solemnly, "Whoever did the last repair used materials that I don't have access to."

"Is there anyone else…" Quicksilver didn't get to finish her question before Suture was shaking her helm.

"No, not on the asteroid at least… supplies are far and few in-between. It depends on what the space between here and Altera is likeand, lately, it's been tumultuous," Suture explained, pulled a long piece of fabric from a drawer behind her and fastening it around Quicksilver's servo.

Genlty Suture weaved the material between the fingers, creating a buffer between them before completely wrapping the servo in the material. By the time she was done, Quicksilver could no longer see her fingers or her servo up to her wrist joint. The tight binding did make the fingers feel better, though they continued to throb slightly.

"Where I can I go for repairs then?" Quicksilver asked softly.

"Knockout would be a good choice," Cascade's voice rang through her processor and she jumped, spinning as she got up from the chair.

The big bronze and red mech stood on the other side of the desk, his yellow optics glaring down at her. She heard him send word to both Dunestar and Renegade that he had located her. Renegade sent back that he was heading for the medical center anyway, but Cascade still glowered at her as though she had broken his favorite project.

"Who are you?" Suture stepped between them and Quicksilver had to admire her tenacity. Cascade could break her in half with a single servo.

"The designation is Cascade, I'm one of her guardians," Cascade snapped and Quicksilver shrank back, "Don't even think about running again."

"Lay off of her," Suture snarled as a servo clamped down on Cascade's shoulder plating, spinning him around.

Quicksilver whimpered as the orange optics of the mech from earlier shone back at her before he spoke, "Something wrong, Suture?"

"This mech is scaring my patient," Suture stated, maintaining her place between Quicksilver and Cascade.

"That right? I'd suggest you head out, friend," Breakshift snarled, stepping aside to allow Cascade to pass.

"I'm not leaving without her," Cascade responded as he set his legs and braced himself for a fight.

"STOP IT!" Quicksilver screamed, noticing that they all flinched at the pitch, "Knock it off, Cascade! They didn't do anything to you and neither did I."

"You hit Dunestar and ran off, that's not doing anything to us?" Cascade rounded on her again and Breakshift grabbed him, slamming his fist into his abdominal plating before slamming him into the wall at the front of the clinic.

"You won't be threatening a youngling in my mate's clinic, pal," Breakshift growled, waiting and watching as Cascade pull himself to his pedes.

Cascade did not offer a verbal response, instead he charged Breakshift and the two began to fight in earnest. Energon flew as they each got in solid hits on the other. Tears filled Quicksilver's optics as she watched. Again she was causing others to get hurt. Turning toward the back of the clinic, she wondered if she could get out before anyone managed to stop her. Before she could even finish the thought, Dunestar walked through the rear door. The sand-colored femme's silver optics were soft and she stopped a few steps away with a small smile on her faceplate.

"Silver, it's all right, I'm not mad," Dunestar's words barely broke through the fear that Quicksilver felt as she started to back away. She bumped into Suture, discovering that the little femme was far sturdier than she appeared when she did not budge a centimeter at the bump.

"She's scared and he's not helping," Suture's comment drew Dunestar's attention to the fight and Quicksilver swore she saw the femme release a sigh of disbelief.

Before either femme could respond, Renegade stepped through the door with all three sparklings riding on his shoulders. He stopped and watched as Breakshift managed to shove Cascade off and through the front window panes, sending glass everywhere. The white mech glowered at Renegade, daring him to try anything. Instead, Renegade looked at him with little interest until a small mechling Quicksilver had never seen before rushed out from behind his leg and limped up to Breakshift.

"Dad!" the mechling shouted and Breakshift's faceplate, dripping with Energon from a wound beneath his optic, broke into a grin.

"Hey Wingnut," Breakshift lifted the tiny mech and nodded to Renegade, "If Hauler felt secure in letting you bring him here, then I'm not interested in a fight with you, the other one can leave though."

All optics turned to the area where a window used to hang as a piece of glass fell to the ground after floating on the low gravity. Cascade was picking himself up and shoving helping hands away. He dusted himself off and glared back at Breakshift.

"Understood," Renegade nodded, looking at Windsplitter as she scrambled to get off his shoulder plating. He knelt down and let her go, watching as she ran to Cascade and was promptly lifted into his arms.

"Was that wise?" Breakshift demanded and Renegade offered a deep chuckle over the link.

"She's his sparkling, I should hope it was," Renegade turned back to Dunestar and Quicksilver as Breakshift gave him a dumbfounded look.

"I hope my youngling hasn't been causing you too many problems," Renegade continued in a light tone and Quicksilver found herself under his scrutiny. She backed away, only to end up back in the chair.

"She's been no trouble at all," Suture responded as her optics focused on Wildcharger, "Sparklings… I never thought… They're so perfect."

"Mama, this is Wildcharger, my new friend," Wingnut announced and a laugh moved through the adults who stood there.

"That's lovely, sweetspark," Suture assured him before turning to Renegade, "I'm afraid I can't repair your youngling."

A servo settled on Quicksilver's shoulderplating and she jumped again, looking over to find Dunestar smiling at her. A knot of guilt formed in Quicksilver's spark and she looked away, cradling her injured servo. Dunestar knelt beside her and wiped a tear from her cheekplating as the others talked amongst themselves.

"Silver," Dunestar said it too softly and there was no echoe of the others' voices behind it, "It's all right. What kind of a femme would I be if I didn't realize you didn't mean to hit me?" 

"But, Dune, I…" Quicksilver choked on the words and pulled her legs up in front of her as she curled up on the chair.

"Shush," Dunestar stroked the back of her neck soothingly before moving around slightly so that they were looking at one another, "You were angry and that anger was stronger than you're used to… Silver, Knockout said we needed to watch out for outbursts like that. Renegade and I both know you didn't mean to respond so badly."

"I'm gonna hurt someone, Dune," Quicksilver whispered, realizing she had said it aloud. Dunestar seemed to have understood however, as she reached out and dragged Quicksilver forward into a tight hug.

"You'll never hurt us, Silver. Rene and I will never let that happen. It was a stressful experience going to find Heavy Hauler… we probably should have let you stay aboard the Nemesis," Dunestar stated, sighing slightly.

Tentatively, Quicksilver wrapped her hands around Dunestar's back, the fingers of her left servo brushing the older femme's wings delicately. She didn't want Dunestar to let go and she tightened her hold when it felt as though she was going to pull away, crying harder.

"It's all right, I'm no going anywhere," Dunestar promised and she moved slightly before sitting down and pulling Quicksilver closer again, "I will never go anywhere."

Suture looked back at the flyer femme and smiled slightly. She was glad to see Quicksilver being comforted, but she had to wonder about the reaction of the other mech, the one that Breakshift had fought with. Though she had a feeling Renegade would not put up with the mistreatment of Quicksilver or any of the sparklings.

"Renegade," Suture interrupted his conversation with Breakshift and both mechs looked down at her, "I hate to ask this because it seems presumptious. How do you maintain your sparklings' health so well?"

The big dark green mech looked down at her before his gaze moved to Wingnut and Wildcharger. The two mechlings were playing a game in the corner that she had set up for that precise purpose. Both sparklings were too enthralled in the game to notice the attention they were receiving.

"I have gathered supplies over the time I've spent on my own," Renegade responded and Suture deflated. She had hoped he would have recommendations on how to repair the sparklings that lived on the asteroid. The same energy field that protected them from outside dangers was taking its toll on the sensitive systems of the sparklings. Beyond leaving the asteroid all together, she had no cure.

"I understand," Suture offered him a small smile.

"Do you get your supplies from Altera?" Renegade asked and Suture nodded, "I know a mech there that can help. I will send him a message as soon as possible. Until then, take this."

Renegade reached into a compartment in his armor and then took her servo, pressing something into it. When she looked, it was more credits than she or Breakshift would make in a stellar cycle. She tried to give it back but he stopped her.

"It's payment for taking care of Silver and keeping her safe. You'll need it to pay for the repairs to your sparkling and the others," Renegade stated. His tone left no room for argument and she set her free servo to her faceplate as she slipped the credits into a compartment.

Renegade turned to look at Dunestar and speak, before he could Suture wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, unable to speak. Her spark was swelling with joy and affection for this mech she had met only moments before.

"Suture, honey, let go of the nice mech," Breakshift laughed and Renegade gently pried her off. She stepped back, embarrassed.

"Thank you, there is no way for us to repay your kindness," Suture stated and Renegade waved it off.

"Keep taking care of the sparklings on this asteroid and that's all the repayment I need," Renegade responded as Wingnut ran to her and wrapped his thin arms about her leg.

Smiling, she reached down and lifted him into her arms and Breakshift wrapped his arms about both of them. Renegade walked away and Suture watched as he stopped beside his mate and youngling. He was hesitant as he set his servo on the youngling's shoulderplating before speaking softly. His words were lost in the jumble of Wingnut and Breakfist talking but Suture watched as Quicksilver jerked as if she was surprised. A momentary flash of fear passed over her faceplate before disappearing. Dunestar stood and assisted her to her pedes. The bitter taste of failure filled Suture's processor as she watched Quicksilver cradle the injured servo protectively.

"She's doing far better with them than with that glitch of a creator," Breakfist's voice drew Suture's attention and she looked at him in surprise.

He leaned down closer as though that would keep the others from overhearing, "I'll explain later, love." 

With a short nod, Suture turned back to the others and watched as a small, feline-like creature slipped out from behind Renegade's neckplating and made its way to Quicksilver's shoulders, curling up around her neck. It had remained so well hidden that Suture had not even realized it was there.

The three of them walked toward Suture and Breakshift and nodded.

"Take care… I hope to see you all again some day," Suture stated in farewell. The words were perfectly honest. She felt as though Renegade and Dunestar would be wonderful friends and it was wonderful to see Wingnut having fun with a mechling his age.

"I hope to as well, I look forward to seeing Wingnut healthy and strong," Renegade stated, kneeling down to pick Wildcharger up.

"Yeah, I want to play something beside that old game," Wildcharger announced and Suture laughed.

"Then we will have to make sure to have something else by then," Breakshift stated with a broad grin.

"Goodbye and good luck with your engine work," Suture waved as they walked through the front door, the glass cracking beneath their passing pedes.

"Hm, looks like I need to replace that window," Breakshift noted and Suture jabbed him in the side.

"You are the one who broke it, after all," Suture teased and he snorted.

"I only threw him through it, I didn't really break it," Breakshift teased back before bending down and setting his lipplates to her helm, "It is good to know that good things come to those in dire situations. I love you Suture and I…"

"Hush, your waxing poetic again, 'Shift, besides, we have a tired sparkling," Suture indicated Wingnut as he half-hung from her arms in stasis.


	43. Chapter 43

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Forty-three**

Renegade exited the Nemesis alone, his gaze taking in the busy mechs that moved about the landing area. Every mech he saw gave the ship a wide berth. No doubt the vehicons and eradicons had made it known that visitors were not welcome. Turning from the ship he walked toward the junk that was piled around the perimeter, a pad containing a map to Heavy Hauler's residence in servo. His brow ridges rose slightly as he realized the beacon indicating her location as being precisely in the middle of the piles of scrap.

Passing through the scrapyard reminded him strongly of walking through a maze. More than once he found himself turning back the way he had come in order to get around a dead end. The piles were too high for him to see over and he wished he had brought Duskwalked along with her superb climbing skills and analytical skills she could have found a clear path far quicker. By the time he reached a particularly messy stack of scrap he was covered in more scratches, oil, and asteroid dust.

Venting a sigh and dusting himself off, he looked at the pile in surprise. According to his map he had reached Heavy Hauler's residence. Tapping the map, he frowned before looking back up and noticing something shimmering near the ground.

"How long did that hologram take to program before it worked in this hostile environment?" Renegade asked over the link, smirking slightly as a disgruntled huff echoed back to him.

"Too long for you to figure it out within a few seconds," Heavy Hauler's response was ill-tempered but there was a tone of curiosity as well, "How did you realize it was a hologram?"

"Shimmer at the connection with the ground," Renegade stated.

"Ah, I need to fix that before someone I don't invite figures it out," Heavy Hauler responded as a door opened in the side, revealing steps leading down to a sunken floor, "Well, get in here before someone sees you."

Without further hesitation, Renegade entered, looking around at the messy space. Spare parts, partially completed machinery, and tools lay about in piles. The rough metal floor was stained by oil and other lubricants used in mechanical work. The living area contained a single couch that looked as though it had come from the scrapyard that surrounded the residence and a small table with a rough-hewn top made from the asteroid's stone. Heavy Hauler sat on the couch, watching him silently as he surveyed her living quarters.

"I'm not known for being neat," Heavy Hauler defended and Renegade snorted in his processor. That was one thing he had always known about the femme.

"I require your assistance on the engines of the Nemesis," Renegade stated, taking a position against a wall that was clear of junk.

"I doubt that, more like you need Megatron to think you need help so your secrets aren't revealed," Heavy Hauler teased, pushing herself forward and watching him out of the corner of her optics.

"Are you interested in the job?" Renegade didn't feell like rising to her bait.

"Depends, what's in it for me?" Heavy Hauler let the conversation more on as she leaned back again, pulling her legs up in front of her on the couch.

"Credits and parts, if you need them," Renegade stated and Heavy Hauler nodded.

"All right, three thousand credits a cycle and any spare parts I need," Heavy Hauler offered and Renegade shook his helm.

"Fifteen hundred credits a cycle and any spare parts I can spare," Renegade returned.

A finger slipped across her lipplates as she looked at him with an unreadable expression before she spoke again, "Two thousand and any spare parts you can offer."

"Done," Renegade agreed, "Can you come with me now?"

"Why Renegade, I never knew you thought of me so highly," Heavy Hauler flirted though she stood and moved toward one of the stacks, pulling out a bag and opening it to double check its contents.

"Don't flatter yourself, Hauler," Renegade joked, "Dunestar has my number."

Heavy Hauler closed her bag and sauntered up to him, brushing her shoulderplating against his arm with a delicate smile that somehow fit her faceplate, "I'm sure I could pull you away from that pretty little femme."

"You've never even met Dunestar," Renegade responded, "For all you know, she's bigger than you." 

"Nah, you forget, I knew your first mate. I'm not your type," Heavy Hauler winked as she tossed the bag over her shoulder, "And you're not my type."

"True," Renegade acknowledged, shaking his helm as they walked out of the residence.

Following Heavy Hauler back to the Nemesis was like seeing a path magically open up. A quarter of the piles that he had avoided turned out to be holographic and he had to admire Heavy Hauler's handiwork. To be able to maintain the holonet in the hostile environment caused by the energy field was an impressive feat. If the femme had any interest in the war, she could make a real living for herself.

"Quicksilver, you want to go with me to see Knockout?" Duskwalker asked from her place beside the door, watching as a look was exchanged between the youngling and Dunestar.

"Go on Silver, you've been sitting here for the last few hours. Go and stretch your legs," Dunestar pushed slightly, smiling over at Duskwalker as Quicksilver stood and walked toward her.

Duskwalker lead the way out of the residence, her paws striking the decking in a steady beat. Behind her, Quicksilver followed at a slower pace, nearly silent. The femme did not seem interested in talking and Duskwalker did not mind. She knew that there was something wrong. Renegade had promised to explain more to her later, when things calmed down enough that they could talk. For now, she simply wanted to show Quicksilver that she supported her. After all, that was what friends did. At least that's what she thought they did, before meeting Quicksilver she hadn't really had a friend, aside from Dunestar and Renegade. Windsplitter wasn't really a friend and Cascade was a lot like an uncle at times.

"Dusk," Quicksilver saying her name startled her from her thoughts, but she turned and looked at her, stopping mid-stride.

"Yes Silver?" Duskwalker waited for her to catch up, surprised at how far ahead she had gotten. Quicksilver had to have been walking extremely slowly to have fallen so far behind her.

"I don't want to hurt you," Quicksilver stated, stopping a short distance away with her arms crossed over her chestplate. She refused to look at Duskwalker.

Confused, Duskwalker continued to look at her, "You wouldn't hurt me, Silver. I know that."

"Right now… I can hurt anyone at anytime… I don't want to hurt you or anyone ever again," Quicksilver continued, rushing as she spoke, "I'm unstable."

"Silver," Duskwalker walked closer and moved to set a paw to the youngling's ped, only to have her move away, "Silver, maybe I can help."

A jerky shake of the other's helm was her answer, "I'm sorry Dusk, but I shouldn't have come with you. There's nothing Knockout can do for me. I'm… I'm going to head back to the residence, okay?"

"Silver, please don't. I asked you to come with me because I wanted you to," Duskwalker stated, moving toward her again and managing to set her paw on her ped this time.

Conflicting emotions flashed over Quicksilver's faceplate until she covered it with her hands, her shoulders shaking. A laugh bubbled up that was quickly followed by a sob. Duskwalker moved back as Quicksilver sank to her knees on the decking and leaned forward, her entire frame shaking. Hesitantly, Duskwalker placed her paw onto the femme's thigh supportively. Quicksilver went rigid at the touch and her helm snapped up as she looked down at Duskwalker with a look of frustration and anger. Before anything passed her lips, however, her gaze changed. Her optics softened and her lipplates moved up at the corners in a gentle smile.

"Maybe we should get out of the middle of the corridor," Duskwalker suggested softly, a slight tingle of fear at the back of her processor. She would have to talk to Renegade sooner than later. Whatever was wrong was affecting Quicksilver more severely than before.

"Yes," Quicksilver got to her pedes and walked ahead, her path taking her to the lifts.

Duskwalker ran to catch up, sliding inside the lift before the doors could shut on her. She looked up at Quicksilver as the femme leaned back against the wall, her optics focused on the decking but her processor elsewhere. A clearing of a vocodor startled Duskwalker and she looked to the side, her ear-like projections going flat against her helm and her lip curling up as she realized who was in the lift with them.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Yellowjacket purred as he nonchalantly hit the stop key on the panel beside the door.

Moving closer to Quicksilver, Duskwalker watched him as the fear bubbled up into her processor. The flyer stepped forward with a sneering smile on his faceplate. One of his hands struck out and he tapped Quicksilver on the helm.

Almost lazily, Quicksilver looked up at him and Duskwalker was shocked to see the sheer disinterest in her gaze. It seemed Yellowjacket felt the same as he glowered at her.

"So, you think you can ignore me?" Yellowjacket snapped, grabbing Quicksilver's arm and dragging her toward him. The movement seemed to drag Quicksilver back intot he present and the dark look that appeared on her faceplate made a shiver travel down Duskwalker's backstrut.

"Let go," the words were soft but edged with something like venom.

Yellowjacket surprised Duskwalker when he let Quicksilver go with a low growl. Before he pulled back completely, he looked down at her and smirked.

"Well then, if you don't want to play," Yellowjacket reached down at Duskwalker and she tried to scoot further away, but the wall stopped her progression.

He never reached her as his arm snapped down and he hit the decking beneath him. A snap followed his thunk into the deck, a scream of pain emanating from his vocodor. Startled, Duskwalker scrambled back and looked at Quicksilver. The youngling was no longer standing where she had been, instead she stood beside Yellowjacket, the mech's arm held in her hands. There was nothing familiar in her optics.

"Sil…Silver?" Duskwalker whispered, backing up against the wall further.

"Dusk, get back," Quicksilver ordered, her voice void of emotion as she stepped back, dropping Yellowjacket's arm. A groan echoed up from the mech's vocodor and Duskwalker jumped, moving along the wall to stay as far from him as she could.

Even though the look on Quicksilver's faceplate was alien to the femme's normally gentle features, Duskwalker knew one thing for certain. Quicksilver had been protecting her and she was still doing it. The thought was barely out of her processor when something latched around her paw. She screamed and Quicksilver pounced.

What happened next was over as quickly as it began. Yellowjacket dragged Duskwalker toward him as he pulled himself up. Quicksilver moved forward and slammed something that extended from her wrist into his back, directly between his wings. The mech screamed with pain and Energon leaked from his mouth. Spatter coated Duskwalker as he ground his dentals and tried to keep moving, even as Quicksilver pulled a razor sharp blade from his back. Energon dripped onto his back and he sank toward the decking, his servo going lax. As Duskwalker scooted away, Quicksilver spun and hid the blade back in her armor, it slipped into the armor on her forearm. She reached out and pulled Duskwalker into her embrace, hoding her so close that she could hear Quicksilver's spark through her armor. The youngling was venting hard but she stood and slammed her servo onto the panel beside the door. As the lift began to move once more, Yellowjacket moaned and Quicksilver jumped, moving toward his pedes and pressing against the wall. Duskwalker curled closer to her and started to cry, the adrenaline and fear coalescing together and needing release.

Renegade left Heavy Hauler in the engine room, charging down the corridors and into the lifts. The one he chose was soaked in Energon. It coated the walls and covered the decking beneath his pedes. Streaks showed where the victim had dragged themselves out of the rear doors and into a corridor somewhere along the route. He could not think about that right now. Duskwalker's fear had been palpable and he had taken too long to get this far. Whoever had scared his daughter so badly was going to wish they had never seen her.

"Renegade," Knockout's voice came across the comm link and Renegade stared at the ceiling, willing himself to calm down enough to not snap at the medic.

"Yes Knockout?" Renegade answered, wishing the lift would speed up.

"Both Duskwalker and Quicksilver are with me, they're safe," Knockout stated and Renegade nearly sank to his knees. Silently, he thanked Primus for the medic's impeccable timing.

"I'll be there shortly," Renegade assured him.

"Quicksilver's a mess, she took on Yellowjacket by herself… Renegade were you aware that she was armed?" Knockout asked and Renegade could tell he was throwing his voice low so he was not overheard by the two femmes.

"No, I was not," Renegade stated, managing not to sound as surprised as he was.

"Well, she is and that's a lethal combination with her current problems," Knockout stated.

"Agreed," Renegade nodded, stepping out of the lift as it finally reached his destination. The Energon path traveled down this corridor, going in the same direction as Renegade was traveling. A small set of footprints was beside it and by the way they were spaced, Quicksilver had been running.

The medical bay was dimly lit. Knockout met him at the door and directed him to where the two femmes were. Duskwalker was curled up in a ball and Quicksilver lay on her side, curled around Duskwalker. Energon coated them both and Renegade had to remind himself that Quicksilver had been the victor in the fight.

"Injuries?" Renegade asked softly and Knockout shook his head.

"None," Knockout stated, "Which is more than I can say for him."

Knockout pointed at a distant berth surrounded by life support systems. Laying on his chestplating on the top was Yellowjacket. A bag of medical grade stood near his helm on a long pipe. Renegade looked back at Knockout, noticing for the first time just how much Energon was coating his normally sparkling paint job.

"How bad?" Renegade asked. If he was honest with himself, he didn't really care. Whatever Quicksilver had done to him, he had deserved for going after Duskwalker.

"She bisected his backstrut," Knockout stated calmly.

The air caught in Renegade's vents as he looked back at the little blue and silver femme. She hadn't moved, her optics shuttered tightly. Duskwalker had lifted her helm, however and was looking at him unsteadily. Once she cleared her processor, she extricated herself from Quicksilver's arms and leapt from the berth, running to him as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Daddy!" Duskwalker's voice was thick with tears as she launched herself at him. He caught her easily and held her close, shushing her gently.

"They'll need your strength," Knockout stated firmly before turning back to Yellowjacket.

"Quicksilver saved me," Duskwalker whispered, nudging her head against his chestplating.

"I know, but, Dusk, what happened?" Renegade asked and she began to tell him, her voice hitching off and on as she spoke.

While Duskwalker told him everything, Quicksilver came back online and sat up. She curled up with her legs in front of her chestplate and listened silently, barely reacting when he sat on the berth near her. As the story wound down and Renegade fought his own anger at the mech lying on the other side of the medical bay, Quicksilver chanced a glance at him.

"Let's go home you two," Renegade stated, looking at Knockout and receiving a nod of confirmation. They could discuss the hidden weapon later.

Entering the residence, Renegade shook his helm as Dunestar started to ask a question. She nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around Quicksilver's shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Dunestar stated, taking Duskwalker from his arms and leading them both toward the washracks.

As soon as they disappeared inside, Renegade released air from his vents, ran a servo over his faceplate, and turned to the door. He would check on them in a few hours, for now he had to get the engines done so they could leave.


	44. Chapter 44

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

A grunt escaped Heavy Hauler's lipplates as she shoved against the engine casing with all of her strength and weight. It moved a miniscule distance, just far enough for Renegade's work to be completed. He had spent the last two cycles in the engine room, recharging in small snippets before returning to his work. Off and on, Dunestar would show up with enough Energon for the two of them, share the little news there was about the sparklings and Cascade, and then be on her way.

Heavy Hauler found she liked the femme. Unlike others she had met, Dunestar did not treat her like a disease or danger to her mate. It was a relief to see that femmes like her existed beyond Suture's medical center. Leaning against the engine casing, Heavy Hauler considered everything she had helped Renegade do over the last couple of cycles. Rebuilding the engines of the Midden would be a snap with all of the parts he had managed to scrounge up for her as well as the things he had shown her.

"How are the little ones?" Heavy Hauler was trying to be polite asking questions off and on. Renegade knew it and she wondered how hard it was for him to keep his knowing smirk to himself.

"Better," Renegade's answer was distracted sounding and Heavy Hauler moved enough to see around the edge for the case. Unfortunately Renegade's large frame blocked her view and she vented a sigh before moving so her back was pressed against the side of the housing once more.

A sharp snap and disgruntled grunt broke the silence as Renegade pulled himself free and wiped his hands with a stained rag. Heavy Hauler stood up straight, allowing the engine housing to settle back to its normal position and looked inside the engine. A broken bolt lay on the bottom, shimmering in the light.

"Slagging piece of scrap," Heavy Hauler swore, reaching in and picking it up to turn it this way and that, "Last time I buy parts off that fritzing idiot."

Renegade looked at her solemnly before turning away to retrieve a second bolt. Heavy Hauler leaned against the side of the engine and watched him, her optics traveling down as he bent down to pick the bolt out of the chest she had brought with her. Every angle of his lower body was clear and she whistled low before grinning at the tensed back.

"Haven't seen that nice of an aft in a long time, at least, not on a big bot like you," Heavy Hauler teased, her grin widening as Renegade stood back up and released a grunt before he returned to the engine.

Heavy Hauler couldn't help but notice that he was staying stiffer and holding himself at a higher angle now. Chuckling, she leaned against the engine casing once again and waited until she heard him tap the side. The engine settled once more as she stepped away.

"There…" Renegade wiped more oil and dirt from his faceplate and hands, stopping when he caught sight of her expression, "Yes?"

"I like a dirty mech, you shouldn't be so fast to clean yourself off," Heavy Hauler answered with a wink.

A fleeting emotion swept across Renegade's faceplate and he cleared his vocodor before tossing the rag aside. He looked away from her, back at the engine, and then to her again. It was difficult for Heavy Hauler to control her twitching lipplates. His reaction had her wanting to laugh, hard. Instead, she continued her game.

"What's the matter, handsome?" Heavy Hauler sauntered up to him and set her servo upon his upper arm armor gently and stroked it with her thumb, "Don't like me?" 

"I think it's time we head for the residence," Renegade suggested, wincing slightly at the words.

"Oh, you want to take me home?" Heavy Hauler purred into his audio, barely having to stretch to set her lipplates near.

"I'm sure Dunestar will be glad to see you again," Renegade continued, slipping his arm out of her grasp gently with a small smile before stepping aside and allowing her precede him; ever the gentlemech.

Heavy Hauler walked past, making sure to brush hips with him. Once she was in front of him, she swayed her hips in time with the music in her processor, a ditty created by a race of amphibious beings that had a nice, smooth tempo to it. She could feel Renegade behind her and looked over her shoulder, catching him moving his optics upward. A giggle escaped her and a small smirk appeared on his faceplate. No doubt he never expected to hear a giggle out of her.

They walked along the corridors quietly. Heavy Hauler decided to save Renegade the embarrassment of teasing him while they were among the crew of the ship. Her gaze traveled the tall, thin forms of the Eradicons hungrily. More than a few ran into their fellows at the attention. All in all the mechs aboard this ship were entertaining to play with.

As they rounded the corner that would take them to the residence, a glimmer of light caught her optic. She looked over and nearly purred with pleasure at the sight before her. A strange noise rose in Renegade's vocodor at her pleasure but he didn't need to worry, it wasn't him that was giving her this rise of interest. Standing in the corridor, not twenty pedes ahead of them, was a perfect specimen. His armor was red and polished to perfection and he couldn't be any taller than her chestplate. Normally she liked them a little shorter, but he would certainly do.

"Why hello there," Heavy Hauler catcalled and the mech looked up in shock.

"Renegade," the mech spoke to Renegade as though he was afraid something was about to explode.

He was probably right about that, considering the temperature rising in her shell.

"Knockout, this is Heavy Hauler," Renegade introduced her. Before he could say the mech's designation again, Heavy Hauler settled into a comfortable stance and spoke for herself.

"Knockout," Heavy Hauler said it gently, testing the designation, "Fitting description."

"Pardon me?" Knockout asked. If not for his handsome faceplate, Heavy Hauler would be appalled by the disdain in his voice.

"How are Silver and Dusk?" Renegade asked, stepping forward slightly to gain Knockout's attention.

Inwardly, Heavy Hauler frowned at him, but outwardly she continued to explore the beautiful lines of the mech in front of her. There was no one on the asteroid that could come close to his perfection in her optics, not even Swinghitter. Though she had to admit, Knockout didn't have Swinghitter's adorable faceplate.

"Better. Quicksilver was in recharge when I examined her, but her frame shows no damage. I'm tempted to remove that blade however, until we repair her emotional center. Duskwalker is still a little shaken, though it did not affect her ability to ask questions," Knockout explaind and Renegade sighed.

"That is good news, doctor, though we will wait to make any decisions on the weapon. There is a reason she hid it from us, I'm sure," Renegade stated with a nod.

"Understood, though you will want to…" Knockout did not get to finish his sentence as Heavy Hauler interrupted him.

"Doctor?" Heavy Hauler grasped the word like a lifeline.

"Yes, Knockout is the medic for this ship," Renegade explained with a wave of his servo toward the red mech.

"I'd play doctor any cycle with you," Heavy Hauler ignored Renegade and stepped closer to Knockout.

The red medic lifted his data pad as though it were a shield. He stepped back, attempting to avoid the gentle brush of her finger tips. She smiled at him whenhe managed it, slipped around her, and started to walk toward the opposite end of the corridor. Heavy Hauler turned to watch him go, admiring his rearview.

"THAT was one fine mech," Heavy Hauler commented as Renegad joined her, glancing over his shoulder at the quickly retreating medic.

"Is there a mech alive you do not think of in this manner?" Renegade asked. It was cute that he was trying to tease her.

"Nope," Heavy Hauler answered smoothly as she turned to follow him to the residence. As soon as he moved to go past her, she reached out and patted his aft, getting the most adorable noise of surprise out of him she could imagine.

"I'm an equal opportunity femme," Heavy Hauler laughed, watching as he fumbled with the code into the residence.

The moment the door opened, Renegade walked inside. Heavy Hauler noticed he kept his aft as far out of her reach as possible. She covered her grin of humor by smiling at Dunestar and taking the cube of high grade she offered her. Once the femme had taken her seat, Heavy Hauler settled beside Cascade, taking a deep swig of the Energon.

"Are the engines complete?" Cascade asked Renegade, though his optics continually darted to her.

"Yes. I will inform Megatron as soon as I have rested some. We will most likely be leaving either later this dark cycle or tomorrow," Renegade stated.

"Good," Cascade leaned back with a deep sigh, "I want to put this rock behind us."

"Heavy Hauler, what will you do when we leave?" Dunestar asked and Heavy Hauler looked at her, leaning forward slightly as she drained her cube.

"Probably go right back to what I always do," Heavy Hauler answered, accepting the fresh cube Dunestar handed her from a couchside table, "Thank you."

"What exactly was that, anyway?" Cascade asked. It was hard to miss the sarcasm.

"You know, take care of the sparklings of the entire colony, work on my ship, develop and sell tech to passing strangers," Heavy Hauler shrugged, looking over at him long enough to smirk, "Go to berth with as many mechs as I can find."

Cascade coughed and spat out his high grade, staring at her. A laugh came from Dunestar's direction and Heavy Hauler grinned at her.

"You what?!" Cascade demanded.

"Cas, watch your pitch, you don't want to wake any of the sparklings," Dunestar warned, still laughing, "Or, Primus forbid, Quicksilver."

"I'd be more worried about Duskwalker," Cascade grumbled, standing and moving away from Heavy Hauler.

"Aw, he's not as much fun as you, Rene," Heavy Hauler winked at the big mech, watching as he looked down at his high grade contemplatively.

Setting her high grade aside, Heavy Hauler stood and moved over to Renegade's other side, opposite Dunestar. Silver optics followed her as she moved and she could have sworn the corner of the femme's lipplates lifted slightly as though she were fighting the urge to laugh.

"Besides, he doesn't have a big strong frame like you," Heavy Hauler purred, running her fingers along Renegade's upper arm once again.

That peculiar noise escaped his vents again as he inched his way closer to Dunestar.

"Where are you going?" Heavy Hauler asked, following him, "Don't tell me you're afraid of little ole me."

"Little?" Cascade choked out.

"I am not afraid of you, Hauler, however I am happily attached," Renegade stated seriously, though politely.

"Hm, I think Dune is enjoying the show, aren't you Dune?" Heavy Hauler asked and Dunestar snickered.

"You see, there's so few of us femmes that we just love to see how others treat mechs like you," Heavy Hauler continued, her servo exploring up his chest plating, "I normally don't go for your type, but I'll make an exception for such a handsome mech."

A tremble passed through Renegade's frame and he moved slightly. No doubt he was trying to stand up, but Heavy Hauler was not done with him yet. Setting more of her weight against his arm, she stopped him, smiling sweetly as he looked at her with an expression akin to worry on his faceplate.

"You really are cute when you're scared, you know that?" Heavy Hauler asked, "There are so many things I could do with you."

She sighed as she let the concept dangle in the air, laughing as Dunestar started to laugh harder.

"I think I'll go to recharge, she's scaring me and I'm not even underneath her," Cascade quipped and Renegade groaned.

"Oh, he's not under me yet," Heavy Hauler teased, "If I had my way though…"

With this pronouncement, Renegade scooted further over, nearly on to of a laughing Dunestar. Heavy Hauler had a feeling that, had he had the ability to blush the way some organics did, Renegade would be scarlet right now.

Sitting up and stretching, Heavy Hauler chuckled and grinned down at Renegade, "I'll give you space now."

Winking at him, she stood up and retrieved her high grade, taking a seat across from the pair. Dunestar continued to laugh for a few more minutes while Renegade tried diligently to unruffled his feathers. Heavy Hauler watched him as she emptied her second cube. Dunestar promptly handed her another.

"My dear, I believe you are trying to get me overcharged," Heavy Hauler stated, taking the high grade and swishing it around the cube before draining it in a single swallow.

"Maybe," Dunestar answered with a subtle grin, "I have a feeling you're entertaining when you're overcharged."

"I've been described as lewd, loud, and annoying," Heavy Hauler responded honestly, "Never entertaining." 

"Well, I don't think Rene is going to make it to find out," Dunestar stated, indicating Renegade with a tip of her helm. It was obvious he was trying very hard to remain awake. The last couple of cycles had been hard and Heavy Hauler knew he had not recharged enough.

"Agreed, mind if I crash here for the dark cycle?" Heavy Hauler asked, indicating the couches.

"Not at all, make yourself at home," Dunestar invited as she stood and held out a servo to Renegade.

The big mech took her proffered servo and stood, though he did make one argument, "I need to send a message to Megatron first."

"I think Lord Megatron can wait a few more hours, you need to recharge," Dunestar stated firmly and Heavy Hauler chuckled at the meek way Renegade nodded and followed her.

Once their door was sealed behind them, Heavy Hauler leaned back and popped open another cube of high grade.

Knockout moved around his medical bay, attempting not to shudder every time his optics caught on a deep shadow. If there were yellow lights in that shadow or reflecting nearby, it made the shudder that much worse. Renegade's friend had certainly made him feel like a particularly sweet cube of Energon.

iThat femme certainly bothered me/i, Knockout thought, stopping his work on Yellowjacket long enough to brush a small amount of dust from his shoulder armor, iNormally I like that kind of attention from a femme/i.

"A pretty, petite femme KO, not a brute like that one," Knockout spoke aloud as he checked the lines running from the medical grade Energon bag to Yellowjacket's main line. The little femme had done a great deal of damage to the flyer but Knockout couldn't feel sorry for the mech. He never should have been picking on Duskwalker the way he was. In fact, he was probably lucky it had been Quicksilver and not Renegade who saw it.

"Still would have been too good for you," Knockout scowled down at the injured mech, "I should stop giving you the pain killers and let you suffer for what you did to that sparkling and youngling."

"Talking to yourself, doctor?" the voice made Knockout freeze as a chill ran up his spine. He had not heard the door open or the femme enter. Still, he knew he was not hallucinating. For once he wished he suffered from the problems Quicksilver had, at least then he would know it was a nightmare.

The femme seemed to take that as a sign that she should come closer. Her footsteps were unsteady and harsh. Knockout wondered just how he had missed her entrance. Not even the machines that surrounded Yellowjacket could overpower the racket she was making.

Lifting a scanner, he looked down at its surface nonchalantly. At least he hoped he looked nonchalant because inside he was panicking. The femme was big enough to pick him up and do whatever she wanted and he wouldn't be able to do much to her. Not with armor like that. Though, he supposed he could use his saw to slice and dice her, but then he would have to face Renegade.

"You know, I can tell you're watching me," the femme slurred. Knockout wished he could remember if Renegade had mentioned her designation or not. At the time, he had simply wanted to escape her presence.

"Yes, well, I am the medic and you are in my medical bay. Are you in need of assistance?" Knockout screamed at himself silently as he realized what he just invited.

"Oh, you know I need assistance," Heavy Hauler, that was her designation, purred. She reached out toward him and he ducked away, barely avoiding her grasping hands.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you with that, ma'am," Knockout commented, attempting to remain calm. It wasn't working as his spark was starting to beat faster and harder.

Turning around, she faced him and leaned back against the berth containing Yellowjacket. Knockout watched the mech to make sure he wasn't in danger of being smashed before refocusing on the femme.

"I think you can," Heavy Hauler purred again, moving her servo to make a gesture. Her arm got away from her and she knocked the pole holding the medical grade Energon bag over. Knockout lurched forward to catch it, stopping it before it hit the decking. After righting it, he turned to face her and realized, too late, that he was far too close.

"I assure you," Knockout said, taking a large amount of air into his vents, "I cannot. Please leave before I have my assistant escort you out."

"You are cute when you're agitated," Heavy Hauler said as she reached out and stroked the side of his helm. A small yelp escaped his vocodor as he backed up. She wasn't having any of that as she reached out and grabbed his servo, pulling him closer.

Before he could do anything about the new proximity, she leaned down and kissed him. His optics shot wide and he found himself shoving against her, futilely. By the time she released him, he was sputtering and spitting.

"Dang doc, next time lock the door, would ya?" Breakdown's voice asked from behind him and Knockout spun on him, glowering.

"Get…her…off… of… ME!" Knockout shouted and Breakdown sauntered over.

It took all of Breakdown's considerable strength to pry the overcharged femme off and shove her toward the door. Once she was gone, Knockout leaned against an empty berth and vented.

"I need a vacation," Knockout muttered, running a servo over his faceplate.

Wildcharger hid behind the couch nearest his door, his optics wide at the sight of the big black and yellow femme. She was the same one that Renegade had taken them to retrieve a couple of cycles before. Her large frame took up the majority of the couch and her arm was dangling so that her servo was on the decking. Her mouth hung open and drips of liquid were hitting the couch and pooling onto the decking as it dripped from there. Off and on a snort of air would catch in her vents and make him jump.

"Wanna poke her?" Windsplitter was beside him. Her whisper seemed unbearably loud for some reason.

"No. My mech creator used to do this all the time and if I did anything to wake him, he'd yell," Wildcharger growled. The last thing he wanted was to make such a big femme angry. He didn't feel like being chased so early in the cycle.

"Oh, come on, she's dead to the world," Windsplitter jabbed, pushing his shoulder.

"You want to do it, do it," Wildcharger snapped back.

With a shrug, Windsplitter stood up and walked over to the couch, climbing onto it expertly. Wildcharger watched with baited breath as she crawled up onto the big femme and straddled her back. Another bit of air caught in the femme's vents and Windsplitter jumped before reaching down and pushing at her faceplate.

"Windy!" Wildcharger called urgently. The femme ignored him and went on poking. One of the femme's dark hands came up and swatted at her, missing by a centimeter. Once the servo was back down, Windsplitter started messing with her shuttered optics and pulling at her lipplates to make her smile.

Face palming, Wildcharger shook his helm and watched through his fingers.

One optic opened, and then the next and the femme roared. Wildcharger screamed at the same time and Windsplitter fell off, landing hard on her rump. Before the femme could disentangle herself from her awkward sleeping position, Windsplitter was up and charging toward Quicksilver's door. Wildcharger sprinted after her, hearing as the big femme got to her pedes and came after them.

Quicksilver's door opened, revealing a groggy youngling. Windsplitter slipped between her and the wall while Wildcharger shoved past on the other side. The shoving made Quicksilver lose her balance slightly and then she gasped and the door swished shut again. The tone indicating it was locked was the next thing they heard. After that, a loud bang as the femme slammed into it.

Wildcharger settled on the decking in front of Quicksilver's berth and vented heavily as Windsplitter collapsed on the decking nearby. The youngling turned and looked at them both in shock.

"Whas goin' on?" Duskwalker's tired voice asked and Wildcharger looked up. They were all in Quicksilver's compartment now, maybe, they could have some fun this morning after all.


	45. Chapter 45

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

A period of ten cycles had passed since Soundbyte left the Nemesis. Downbeat and she had arrived at the Harbinger bearing the bad news of Vanquisher's defection and ultimate demise onboard the flagship. She had been dragged to an interrogation suite while Downbeat was given a tour of the ship. Now, sore, stiff, and badly damaged, she lay in the medical bay watching Tailspin as he moved around. Through all of the interrogation by Icepick, Soundbyte had managed to keep Megatron's secret. A feat that would, no doubt, earn her some points with the leader. If she survived the battle.

As soon as the Nemesis appeared, bristling with weapons, Roundhouse would know she lied and have her deactivated. The once noble mech had sunk to a new low while she had been gone. Many of the fresh, young bots that had joined the crew prior to her leaving were now seasoned killers. None of them had been safe from the harsh conditioning of Roundhouse's lieutenants. Not even young Broadswing had been spared. His optics were haunted, armor scuffed and marred, and more than a few scars marred his once perfect frame. No, even if she was deactivated, she was glad she had done what she had done. Megatron was right in deciding to rid the Decepticon army of Roundhouse.

Pushing against the surface beneath her, Soundbyte hissed at the pain that tore through her frame. Every little movement sent a new chorus across her processor and tearing through her spark. Icepick had learned some new tricks since the last time she had seen him. Another good mech made hard by Roundhouse's plans.

"Soundbyte, you should not be moving," Tailspin scolded. The aged flyer approached her, his blades clinking together as he walked.

"I can't just," Soundbyte groaned and hissed as she managed to get one hip beneath her, "lay around and do nothing."

"Yes you can," Tailspin snapped, reaching out and attempting to force her to lay back down without adding anymore pain.

"No, I can't," Soundbyte wheezed. With one last push, she managed to sit up, fighting the urge to cry out as her thighplating touched the berth. There was not a space left on her frame without some form of damage.

"I still cannot believe he had this done to you," Tailspin muttered darkly, "The second in command, treated like a war criminal. I never…" 

Raising her fingers to his lips, she stoped him from continuing, "That's enough, old friend. The walls have ears."

"Audios, you mean," Tailspin teased. Soundbyte was glad he took the warning to spark, lowering her fingers and smirking.

"You never did like my usage of organic terms," Soundbyte responded.

A slightly shaking servo reached out and tapped her on the faceplate, directly between her optics, "That's because you lower yourself when you use those terms."

"I don't buy into that, and you know it," Soundbyte chided, "We are not so different from the organic races."

"Maybe not, but you're a Decepticon and it is unbecoming," Tailspin scolded.

Soundbyte vented a harsh sigh. Whenever the medic talked to her like this, she felt like a sparkling again. It didn't help that Tailspin had been a surrogate father to her when her creators were deactivated in an accident long ago on Cybertron. When he'd joined the Decepticon ranks, she had followed. At the time, she had been no more than a youngling and completely unaware of what she was getting herself into. Time had changed that.

"Why do we all have to believe the same?" Soundbyte asked, hating how young she sounded. It was a question she had asked of him many times over. His answer was always the same.

"We don't have to, we just have to pretend we do, especially now," Tailspin indicated the door from the medical bay with a tilt of his helm.

He was right. Roundhouse would use any excuse he could formulate to end her existence. He was suspicious, that much she knew. But the interrogation had gotten him nothing by way of proof. There was no reason to lock her up in the brig or execute her.

Nodding, Soundbyte straightened herself as much as she could; she had to fight the urge to cry out. If she was going to incite a mutiny aboard the Harbinger, she had to be a lot stronger than she was acting right now. Tailspin watched her closely, his mouthplates turned down in a severe frown as she fought the pain. No doubt he would prefer if she remained right where she was and allowed the coming battle to go on around her.

"Tailspin, I can't just sit back and wait," Soundbyte whispered urgently.

The yellow and white medic stepped closer to her, his dark red optics narrowing slightly as he looked at her faceplate. When she did not move way from the examination he gritted his dentals and made a coughing noise in his vents.

"Fine," Tailspin acquiesced and she smiled at him.

The smile would have been bigger if it hadn't hurt so much. A tremble ran through her frame and she hunched forward, willing the pain to dissipitate long enough for her to complete her plan. She wanted to ensure that Megatron had a backing before he arrived. Enough time had been wasted with her stay in the medical bay.

A sharp pain hit her elbow joint and she jolted upright, looking at Tailspin accusingly. The medic smirked at her before stepping away. Soundbyte looked down at her arm and rubbing the place where he had injected the liquid into her Energon line, wondering just what he had given her.

"You'll start to feel better in a few seconds," Tailspin stated, turnig and watching her from a distance.

No sooner than the words were out of his vocodor than the pain had begun to ebb. There was still a throbbing sensation in the wounds themselves, but she felt stronger already. Sitting up straighter, she looked at him thankfully.

"It's not a cure-all, Byte," Tailspin warned. Some of his warmth was returning as he saw her feeling better. He still looked worried, however.

"I know, but it should do the trick," Soundbyte nodded her thanks and started to climb down from the berth. A wince overcame her features as her pedes touched the decking. Not all of her wounds were affected by the medicine it seemed.

"Take it easy and don't go getting yourself offlined!" Tailspin ordered, taking her arm and helping her walk away from the berth.

As they moved away, the door opened and Downbeat walked in. A disgruntled noise escaped the big flyer's vocodor as he saw her standing already. When he moved forward to help Tailspin, she held up a servo and stopped him.

"I'm getting out of here, Beat," Soundbyte stated firmly. She did need to talk to the big mech, but now was not the time.

A curt nod was his only answer as he stepped back and allowed Tailspin to continue with his therapy. Soundbyte gritted her dentals as the medic walked her around the bay, working kinks out of her joints. Every movement was renewed torture, even with the medication in her systems. A few of the wounds began to ooze Energon once more, forcing Tailspin to stop and place new patches over them. After nearly an hour, Soundbyte was steady enough to walk on her own, though she ran out of steam pretty quickly.

"We need to go if we are to talk to the members," Downbeat whispered and Soundbyte nodded.

With a quick thank you and farewell to Tailspin, Soundbyte followed Downbeat from the medical bay. She hid her limp as well as she could and maintained her gaze on the end of the corridor ahead. Every mech they passed stopped long enough to watch her walk by. Some showed signs of relief to see her back onboard and functioning while others were clearly disappointed Roundhouse had not simply had her deactivated. Regardless of their reaction to her presence, she maintained a visage of strength. Those who nodded to her with sympathy were treated to a small smile of thanks while the others were glowered at. Many cowered as they realized that their private feelings had been seen.

"Downbeat," Soundbyte drew his attention to her and she looked back with a hard gaze.

"What is it?" Downbeat asked. His words barely masked his concern but she was grateful that he did not outright ask if there was anything he could do to help her. The berth back in the medical bay was sounding better and better. There would be time for rest after the battle.

"I need you to do something for me," Soundbyte stated, "You have to promise to do it, no matter what happens."

"What is it?" Downbeat asked. The trick was old, one that sparklings would use to get their way. He wasn't going to fall for it but she had to try anyway.

"If I am deactivated, take my body to either Tailspin or Knockout and have my t-cog removed. I want Silver to have it," Soundbyte stated, keeping her voice as low as she could so that she would not be overheard.

"You are not going to be deactivated. You were cleared by the interrogation," Downbeat swept his servo through the air as he spoke.

Glaring at him, Soundbyte stopped walking and dragged him around to face her, "Promise me. Quicksilver has no other chance of leading a more normal existence; she is hung up on the loss of her t-cog, that much I could tell. I told Renegade that I would give her mine but he refused, stating that she would never accept it. Maybe, but if I'm offlined, I want her to have the chance. It's the least I can do after abandoning her to Roundhouse's madness."

Downbeat looked everywhere but at her before finally nodding his agreement. She did not stop pushing until he spoke aloud, promising to do as she asked should she lose her life in the battle. Once it was settled, she began to walk again. Downbeat followed at a descreet distance, acting as her bodyguard now that they were getting closer to the meeting site.

Mechs milled about the old storage area, talking amongst themselves. Most were battle scarred and older, Roundhouse's old crew, before he started filling the ship with young mechs that were impressionable and easy to control. Soundbyte looked at them all, recognizing each faceplate instantly. Warhammer with his dark blue armor that was more dented than the outside of a ship stuck in an asteroid field, scars ran along his faceplate on either side, and his chest looked as though it had been ravaged by some feral creature. Beside him stood Vortex, a mech that had lost over half of his armor to an acid spewing reptile, survived, and used the reptail's scales to rebuild the missing armor. If the two had been in command of the ship they would not have to concern themselves with a mutiny on Megatron's behalf. The rest were all mechs she had worked with ever since joining the crew of the Harbinger. None of them liked the idea of mutiny, but all understood the need. If they did not stop Roundhouse, then there would be two wars going on and the Decepticons would surely lose both.

"Friends," Soundbyte called. She kept her expression serious and her words heavy. All of the mechs, ten in all, turned to look at her. Downbeat stepped aside and leaned against the wall, keeping an audio on the door, she hoped.

"What is the meaning of this, Soundbyte?" Vortex demanded, marching up to her and setting his hands to his hips. The mech was broad and heavily built a former explosives technician on Cybertron. He was accustomed to getting quick answers to his questions.

"Megatron has asked for our help," Soundbyte stated smoothly. She did not want to share the full plan. There could be a traitor among them, she knew that, but she had to trust them with at least some of the information.

"That's where you went?" Warhammer asked. His voice was deep and had the quality of gravel being ground together. As he spoke, Soundbyte noticed chipped edges to his dentals. She hated to think how that happened.

"Yes, with the 'assistance' of Vanquisher and Obstructor," Soundbyte smirked as she spoke, moving so that she could climb onto a low table and cross her legs beneath her.

With each move she made, the pain from her torturous interrogation was brought back to life. But she managed to hide it, for the most part. Warhammer watched her and nodded approvingly before stepping back and crossing his arms over his broad chest. This, more than anything she could have said, seemed to decide the others. Clearly Warhammer was the leader of this little group of misfits in Roundhouse's army.

"This is a fool's errand," Roadrash spat. He was by far the youngest of the group yet he was still old enough to be Soundbyte's creator. His dark green armor was filled with ragged holes, tears, and deep scar. One of his optics had been lost centuries in the past to a raging Autobot. The dark hole stared at her balefully.

Every optic in the room glanced at him before turning back to her to see her reaction, "It's a fool's errand to stand by and do nothing. Lord Megatron does not reward cowardice."

"Cowardice? It is suicide to go up against all those young bots!" Roadrash snapped.

"You are a poor excuse for a 'Con," Downbeat snarled and Roadrash turned toward him, his lipplates pulled back in a snarl.

"What do you know, flyer?" Roadrash growled, "I was a 'Con while you were still in your creator's arms, begging for Energon."

A deep laugh echoed up from Downbeat's chest, "Perhaps for too long. He may be too old to face off with Roundhouse's league of youngsters, but what about the rest of you? Does Roadrash speak for everyone here?"

Soundbyte set a servo to Downbeat's arm with a slight vented sigh, "Fighting amongst ourselves will get us no where."

"Agreed," Warhammer growled, shoving Roadrash back.

For a moment Soundbyte thought there may be a fight. Then, at the last minute, Roadrash back down and walked to the rear wall of the room they were in. Soundbyte watched him go and lean back, staring at the rest of them as though waiting for them to explode.

"Downbeat and I have devised a plan, along with the assistance of Megatron's lieutenant, Soundwave," Soundbyte explained. The few conversations that had been being held about the room were quieted with the two designations.

"Soundwave… very well, we'll listen and decide afterwards," Warhammer promised.

With a nod, Soundbyte began to speak, "Lord Megatron will arrive in a few cycles' time."

"Wait, why did you wait until now to talk to us?!" Roadrash again.

"Oh, I don't know, Rash, maybe because she was in the medical bay, recovering from Icepick's 'interrogation'?" Vortex demanded.

Roadrash scowled and snapped his jaws shut. At the finished words, Soundbyte continued.

"As I was saying, our prestigious leader will be joining us in a few cycles. We are to take up key positions around the ship to make boarding a little easier. Each of us has an assigned location. I will send you each your locations via a private comminique on a channel encrypted by Downbeat and Soundwave. We will start insinuating ourselves into the ranks this cycle. Try not to be too obvious, we don't want to get Roundhouse's hackles up."

"He's going to get suspicious the moment we start joining the crew again," Warhammer pointed out.

"Yes, he will be, but you can push it off to a change of spark. Don't push too hard, act like mechs who have realized they were fooling themselves. Stroke his ego," Soundbyte suggested.

"What'll you be doing while we play pretend?" Vortex asked with a tone of humor.

"The same thing," Soundbyte shrugged, wincing as the damage on her shoulders pulled. The medication from Tailspin was beginning to wear off.

"Very well, how will we know when the Nemesis arrives?" Warhammer asked, adjusting his stance to one of more relaxation.

"You won't miss it," Soundbyte promised as she slipped down from her perch, steadying herself without Downbeat's assistance.

"When we leave this room, I want it staggered," Warhammer was speaking to the others, his back to her.

Downbeat came up beside her and flanked her, waiting for her to exit through the door. As soon as they were beyond the door and into the corridor, she leaned against the wall and huffed as every little pain returned one hundred times over. Her vision blurred as she looked at the decking and her knee joints buckled. Before she hit the decking, Downbeat's arm entered her line of vision.

"Where the slag did they come from?!" Roundhouse roared as a warning shot glanced off of the Harbinger's bow, shaking the entire ship.

Soundbyte looked up in genuine shock, the Nemesis was late. She did not know why, but the ship's tardiness had nearly ended any type of insurrection aboard the Harbinger. Roundhouse and discovered Roadrash and six other members of their group. Each had gone to the Well with the secrets locked away safely in their processors. Now, she had to adapt and adjust the plan with each surprise.

"I don't know, sir," Soundbyte shook her helm and tapped at her controls.

A message icon began to flash and she looked at him pointedly, "We're being haled."

"Fine, put our 'malignant' leader on the screen," Roundhouse ordered, gritting his dentals as he took a seat in the main chair.

A small smirk broke Soundbyte's faceplate as she answered the hale. Somehow she doubted Roundhouse was aware of what he had called Megatron.

"Roundhouse," Megatron's faceplate filled the forward screen. His optics were narrowed and filled with anger. Yet his voice was its normal tenor.

"Lord Megatron," Roundhouse greeted the big gray mech lazily. Soundbyte watched him, noticing how nonchalant he looked. The utter disrespect made her tanks churn.

"Tell me, just what is the Harbinger doing so far off course?" Megatron asked. An undercurrent of anger laced his words and Soundbyte tensed. She hoped he would refraid from destroying the ship. If he did that, then there would be nothing left for Quicksilver. The t-cog would be destroyed with her pitiful shell.

As Roundhouse responded, Soundbyte could almost hear the smirk, "I decided to do a little research of my own, iLord/i Megatron."

"And what research would ithat/i be, Roundhouse? I would certainly hope it is satisfying and equally enlightening as it will be your last act of defiance," Megatron spoke in a soft, dangerous tone. One that sent chills racing up and down Soundbyte's backstrut. She did not understand how Roundhouse could remain so calm with Megatron's rage directed solely at him.

"Oh, it's very interesting research, Lord Megatron," Roundhouse responded, pushing himself up from the chair and walking toward the screen. His hands were clasped behind his back and his shoulders relaxed.

A movement behind Megatron caught Soundbyte's optics and she nodded slightly, moving to the side of her console.

"I've been learning that your army is not completely convinced of your ability to lead them any longer," Roundhouse continued, unaware that Soundbyte was standing a short distance away, watching him silently.

"I see and how have you discovered this?" Megatron asked.

"Through the simplest thing in the universe, Megs," Roundhouse spat making the big mech's optics widen slightly before narrowing dangerously, "by asking them."

Soundbyte lifted a blasted as ten ships appeared on the smaller screens, seemingly from nowhere.


	46. Chapter 46

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

The sight of the ships startled her and she hesitated, her finger on the trigger. That hesitation was just long enough.

Icepick slammed into her side and she squeezed the trigger, watching as the shot went wide and struck one of the secondary screens. Sparks flew as she slammed into the decking with a mech on top of her. Turning she slammed the blaster into his side, snarling.

"You like to cause pain, let's see how you like to feel it," Soundbyte snapped as she depressed the trigger a second time.

The bolt tore through his lower armor, exiting his backplating. An iron grip found its way aroundn her throatplating and she dropped her blaster long enough to grab his wrists. The flow of Energon was being cut off from her processor and darkness was beginning to lace her vision when she felt someone dragging at Icepick. A large black servo appeared within her line of vision and she watched with little interest as Downbeat twisted the mech's helm off of his neck, throwing it off to the side.

Dragging air into her vents and willing her Energon to begin flowing into her processor again, Soundbyte was unaware when Downbeat returned to her side and picked her up, supporting her weight with his arm as he retrieved her blaster from the decking. Her vision and audios were fuzzy as she watched and listened to him.

Downbeat's arm raised and he aimed the blaster at an unconcerned Roundhouse, his lipplates moving as he spoke, "All hail Megatron."

A flash of bright teal light drew Soundbyte's optics and she watched as Roundhouse avoided the shot with a smirk. The mech turned and darted from the bridge, screaming orders as the ship shuddered. Slowly, her vision began to clear and she could hear what was being said between Downbeat and Megatron.

"My lord, the crew of this ship, save for a dozen mechs, have all turned against you," Downbeat spoke respectfully. All of his youthful exuberance was gone. Soundbyte watched him, noticing his expression was stony and cold. A true Decepticon when in battle. She now understood why he had been chosen to go with her.

Steadying herself, she continued to listen as she forced her body to function properly.

"Understood," Megatron growled, turning away as a mech approached him. Soundbyte watched as Cascade and Reclaimer, both mechs that were part of Quicksilver's life, appeared.

"The boarding parties are ready, Lord Megatron, we only await your command," Cascade stated.

"Leave at once Cascade," Megatron ordered, turning back to the view of the Harbinger's bridge, "You two are to rendezvous with the teams at the boarding point. Leave no survivors among the traitors."

With these orders, the screen went blank and Soundbyte held out her servo for the blaster. Behind her, a soft shuffle was heard and she spun around, holding the blaster at the ready, aiming for the spark chamber of the mech who approached. He held his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"I'm on your side, remember?" Tailspin offered her a half-smile as she lowered the blaster.

"Where did the command crew go?" Soundbyte looked around, noticing the bridge was empty save for the three of them.

"They took off shortly after you fired your shot," Downbeat explained, kicking Icepick's decapitated shell, "All except him."

"Roundhouse knew," Soundbyte stated with conviction. Tailspin looked between them in confusion.

"Sorry doc, it was need-to-know and you were in a precarious position as ship's medic," Downbeat apologized before looking to Soundbyte to see if she wanted to explain.

"Lord Megatron sent us back to infilitrate the crew. I had Downbeat seek out crew members who were against Roundhouse's plans," Soundbyte explained, running her servo over a patch that coverd a deep wound in her neck, "One of them must have been a spy."

"Roadrash?" Downbeat suggested but Soundbyte shook her helm.

"No, he's a coward, not a spy," Soundbyte thought carefully, going over what she knew of the mechs she had thought were partially trustworthy.

"We don't have time to try and figure it out right now, just keep your optics and audios open," Downbeat interrupted her thoughts.

Shuttering her optics, Soundbyte berated herself before she opened them again. The damage to her frame was making her foolish. Even with Tailspin's medicine, she was always in pain and it caused her to focus on whatever came to her processor as a way to ignore it. Forcing her thoughts back to the current issues at servo, Soundbyte nodded.

"I'll meet up with Reclaimer, you get with Cascade. We'll clear out the ship and then see if we can't flush Roundhouse right into Megatron's waiting arms," Soundbyte stated, turning and leading the way off the bridge.

Tailspin moved to follow them but Soundbyte heard Downbeat stop him with words of caution. She didn't bother to stop and find out if the old medic would do as asked. The ship shook as the boarding parties's ships docked to the outer hull. Picking up her pace, she jogged to the location of the first air lock.

"Why aren't those ships attacking?" Soundbyte asked Reclaimer as he emerged. The big mech looked down at her, slightly shocked to be asked something suddenly, most likely.

"Uh, because they have aligned with Lord Megatron," Reclaimer answered.

"So they turned against Roundhouse," Soundbyte nodded.

"That is the general consensus," Reclaimer noted, turning to watch as his team of Eradicons exited the ship, followed by Breakdown, "Seek and destroy all who are against Lord Megatron. Soundbyte will give us the list of friendlies, try and avoid their deactivation if at all possible."

"We may have a traitor in our ranks," Soundbyte warned, "Downbeat believes Roundhouse knew the plan."

As she spoke, Downbeat joined them, his gaze sweeping past her to where Cascade's team was disembarking. Without a word, he joined the bronze mech, speaking with him in low tones. Soundbyte could not hear what they were saying but she did not like the way Cascade looked at her following the conversation.

"Let's get moving," Reclaimer ordered, looking to her for direction, "Which way are we to go?"

"We're covering the upper three decks while Downbeat and Cascade take the lower four," Soundbyte stated calmly, "Our main contacts with the infiltration team are Warhammer and Vortex. They should have split up as well. I don't know what they have planned between themselves."

"Understood, let's move out," Reclaimer ordered, allowing Breakdown to take up front point.

Soundbyte found herself at the end of the group as she limped after them. The damage would make her a liability to the group and she was damned if she allowed that to be the reason they lost. If she were taken out for being slow, at least her team could keep going.

The upper decks were eerily quiet. There were no mechs wandering, going to and from their positions or cleaning the corridors. Reclaimer's team's footsteps were loud as they echoed off of the metal walls, floor, and ceiling.

Without warning, a volley of blaster fire exploded against the wall to their left. Soundbyte sighted the location from which it had come. As the others took cover, she stepped out and aimed, pulling the trigger as a new volley erupted. For the second time in one cycle, she found herself flying through the air with a mech clasping her waistline. They hit the decking hard, sliding until they collided with the wall.

Groaning, she tried to roll over, but the mech was lying on top of her, unmoving. Looking down at his helm, Soundbyte gasped.

"Reclaimer?" Soundbyte's voice sounded weak even to her.

"Slagging pains in the aft!" Breakdown's voice overrode the ringing in her audios and the sounds of the firefight.

Managing to pull her hands free, Soundbyte reached out and shook Reclaimer's shoulder, venting a sigh of relief when he groaned. She watched as he pushed away from her, his servo going to a gash in his side. Energon leaked down his frame, coating the fingers that tried to stop it.

"Go to the bridge, the medic is there," Soundbyte ordered, dragging herself out from beneath him as sounds of servo-to-servo combat reached them. She looked over and watched as Breakdown tore through the few mechs that had dared to remain after the ambush. By the time he was done, there would be pieces of bots littering the decking.

"No, we have to clear these three decks," Reclaimer snarled, glowering at her as he climbed to his pedes and turned, walking toward the others, "Stay nearby. I'd rather not get damaged further protecting you for Silver."

It took a few moments for the words to sink in. When they finally did, Soundbyte's spark dropped as she realized that she had been planning upon being deactivated from the very beginning. After the way Quicksilver had acted during their last intereaction, she had decided there was only one thing left she could give the femme; her t-cog. She never imagined that she would want to see her again.

Getting to her pedes, she followed Reclaimer, staring at his long, thin back, wondering how he had known what she was doing. Now was not the time to ask. Perhaps it would never be time to ask that question. Instead of focusing on Silver and her emotions surrounding the silver and blue youngling, she needed to focus on the fighting.

"Where would Roundhouse go?" Reclaimer asked as Breakdown joined them, tossing the body of a mech aside as he walked toward them.

"Somewhere secure," Soundbyte stated, "…the second bridge, the one that is only to be used if the ship is boarded and the main bridge lost."

"He'll have control of everything from there," Breakdown commented.

The vehicons watched on the periphery of the group. All of them had made it through the ambush unscathed. Only Reclaimer was injured. Guilt pierced Soundbyte's spark as she realized this. Next battle, she would be certain to keep everyone from being hurt.

"Should we head there?" Reclaimer asked.

"Yes," Soundbyte responded without hesitation.

The tall mech nodded, "Breakdown, take two Eradicons with you and rid these decks of the traitorous scum."

Soundbyte watched as a glaring contest seemed to commence between Reclaimer and the big blue wrecker. After the masculine glowering went on for a few seconds, she vented a sigh and shoved her way between them.

"We don't have time for this slag," Soundbyte snapped, careful not to push against Reclaimer's wound, "Reclaimer, you're in charge of this little boarding party, right?" 

"By a fluke," Breakdown snarled.

"Doesn't matter, what he says, goes," Soundbyte snapped back. She refused to allow the pain show with the movement, holding her servo to her side where one of the deeper wounds from Icepick's interrogation remained, gritting her dentals tightly.

For a moment, she feared the big mech would keep fighting. Then he surprised her by grunting and nodding to them both. A sigh of relief escaped her vents as he turned and walked away, waving two of the Eradicons after him. They watched him go until he and his team disappeared around a corner.

"Which way to the secondary bridge?" Reclaimer asked as she turned to face him.

"Two down, right in the center. It's guaranteed to be heavily guarded," Soundbyte stated, watching as Reclaimer's faceplate shifted.

He listened for a few seconds before speaking, "Understood, we are heading there as well."

"Cascade's team?" Soundbyte asked. Reclaimer nodded distractedly.

"Let's get going then," Soundbyte stated.

With a glance at her, Reclaimer nodded again and led the way.

Downbeat pressed up against the wall behind Cascade, his movements as silent as he could possibly make them. Their small fighting force had dwindled until it was only Cascade, Dreadwing, and himself. When the two mechs had emerged along with their five Eradicons, he had been shocked to see Dreadwing. It seemed Megatron was testing two of his newest crew members by giving them leadership roles in the battle. But he wasn't taking any chances on their failure. He was glad to see that it was Dreadwing and not that insufferable glitch, Starscream.

Roundhouse's forces had proved tougher than any of them had initially thought and the journey to the secondary bridge had proved to frought with ambushes, traps, and other dangers. The five Eradicons had met their demises quickly. Though their sacrifices had been far from pointless, as the three of them were standing outside of the secondary bridge now.

"Two guards at the doors," Cascade whispered and Downbeat dragged himself back to the present, "Look like brute force types."

"That doesn't surprise me, most of his crew was made of that type of mech," Cascade spoke softly. They had only seen a few of Soundbyte's inside crew. The old mechs hadn't stood a chance against the youngsters.

"Agreed," Cascade nodded, his helm swinging slightly and his shoulders tensing. Downbeat followed his gaze and searched the shadows until he found what had caught his optics. At the far end of the corridor, sneaking along the edge were Soundbyte, Reclaimer, and a couple of Eradicons. Breakdown was missing.

"They were closer than I thought," Cascade commented. Downbeat thought he heard a note of distrust in the mech's tone.

Before he could ask, however, Reclaimer was waving his servo. It was hard not to notice that it glowed faintly with the luminescent blue of Energon. Whether it was his or an enemy soldiers was impossible to tell from this distance. Cascade understood the servo motion and nodded to the tall mech, moving back slightly to talk to Downbeat and Dreadwing.

"We'll ambush them, give them a taste of their own medicine for a change. We don't know what we're charging into in there," Cascade warned, his yellow optics darkened with concern, "We will all have to be focused on the battle at servo."

The final warning was directed at Downbeat and he swallowed his pride. Between the three of them, he was the youngest and most inexperience fighter. With this knowledge he nodded his understanding and prepared his weapons. Compared to the ambushes, this was going to be an all-out war; one that could end with either complete failure or a victory that would make Megatron take notice.

Turning, Downbeat found that the other two had crept forward. He followed them, keeping close to Dreadwing's back and making sure no one came up behind them. Two shots rang out, followed by twin thumps as the guards hit the decking. Following the two mechs, he looked at the smoking holes in the guards' spark chambers appreciatively. Cascade and Reclaimer had shot with both precise aim and timing to take them out at the same time. That was something they had to have discussed to determine. Though Downbeat could not fathom how they had managed that.

"I'll go first," Soundbyte stated firmly and she caught Downbeat's optics.

There was more fight there now, but he knew the message she was trying convey. A sick feeling passed through his tanks as he nodded. If he had to die to keep her alive, he would. Soundbyte had far more to live for than she realized. He reached out to touch her shoulder plating, but the move was too late. The door swished open and she charged in. For a split second there was silence, then all-out hell broke loose.

Downbeat charged into the firezone, slipping behind the same console as Reclaimer. He looked over to see that the tall mech was indeed injured. Energon was leaking from a wound in his side, pooling on the decking beneath him. Now he understood why Soundbyte seemed to be in charge of their little group suddenly. Without a word, he turned his attention back to the battle, watching over the top edge of the console as Soundbyte and Cascade took turns firing at Roundhouse and his entourage of soldiers.

There were a dozen mechs in the room, all protecting Roundhouse as he worked at a console. Downbeat narrowed his gaze and focused on the panel in front of the traitorous mech. Reclaimer protected him by opening fire on a big scaled mech. The shot when wide and only grazed the mech's arm but it did send him back down behind his protective station.

"Oh slag! We have to take out Roundhouse," Downbeat swore as Reclaimer grabbed his arm and dragged him back down behind the relative safety of the console.

"What did you see?!" Reclaimer demanded and Downbeat dragged in a large amount of air.

"He's going to blow the ship up," Downbeat explained, sending the message over the commlink to the others as well. Silence followed that was punctuated by the continued battle.

"Blow the ship up?" Reclaimer questioned, stopping speaking as Dreadwing responded.

"Take the Nemesis out along with the Harbinger. He is trying to bring down the head of the Decepticon army," Dreadwing explained.

As if to confirm their fears, an explosion rocked the vessel, sending them all to the decking. Downbeat grabbed the edge of the console to keep from going down completely, but Reclaimer was not strong enough and fell hard on his side. He pushed himself back up as a shadow descended on them.

Looking up, his spark beating hard and fast in its chamber, Downbeat swore loudly. A mech that was built like a tank began to charge when he realized Downbeat had noticed him. Swinging his arm cannon around, Downbeat aimed and fired, watching as it only slowed the giant down slightly. Venting a harsh laugh, Downbeat tried again, covering Reclaimer as the mech tried to crawl out of the way so he could get to his pedes. As soon as Reclaimer was past him, Downbeat stood and aimed again, searching for a vulnerable spot on the monster's armor. There didn't seem to be any. So he took aim at the knee joints with a hope that he could hit them in a precise enough manner to bring the mech down.

The light of weapons fire split the atmosphere all around, screams echoing in the small space followed by war cries, pounding pedes and screeching metal, metal on metal as mechs got into close quarters altercations, and above all of this, the murmur of the ship's computers as they talked to one another completely oblivious to the death match that waged aboard the ship. Downbeat focused on that sound. It was the only sane sound around. Even the mech barreling down on him became a background noise, his movements seeming to slow even as Downbeat's processor sped up and he searched for the right angle and trajectory to take his shot. Switching arms, he brought a projectile weapon up, allowing it to pop out of his arm. Part of his processor noticed the look of surprise on the big mech's faceplates, his attempt to swerve, and the tugging at the corners of Downbeat's lipplates as he smirked.

A tiny missile exploded from the end of his weapon and he watched as it seemed to stop in midair amid the sounds and sensations of the battle. The weapon looked small and unimportant, but it held a big punch, if it would get past the armor. Time started again and chaos reigned as the missile found its mark and exploded, sending chunks of the mech's knee flying in all directions. He dropped to the decking, but managed to get a shot of. The shot missed Downbeat and he smirked as the big mech slid the rest of the way to where he stood, his vulnerable neckplating exposed.

"Bad time to miss," Downbeat hissed, ignoring a bolt that shot past his helm, sizzling the air.

"I didn't miss," the big mech stated with a low chuckle. That was when Downbeat looked over, his optics shooting wide as he took in the form of Reclaimer. Without a second that, Downbeat put a bolt through the mech's neck and watched as his optics extinguished befor he moved to Reclaimer's side.

The younger mech was staring at his servo. Energon gushed through a newly created gap in his abdominal armor. Wires dangled loosely and sparked. There was too much damage for Downbeat to repair and Tailspin was back on the main bridge. He reached over and put his servo over the wound, getting Reclaimer's attention. The young mech looked at him in confusion.

"I don't remember having an accident… did a mine blow?" Reclaimer's question confused Downbeat but he simply nodded.

"Yeah, a mine blew, buddy," Downbeat agreed, watching as the mech's optics flickered.

"No way out then, probably caused an avalanche that took out the entrance," Reclaimer continued with staring optics. It was clear he was no longer aboard the Harbinger.

"I'm afraid not," Downbeat agreed again, nearly choking on the words.

"You should go and save yourself, that darling sparkling of yours needs you," Reclaimer continued.

Now Downbeat was completely confused. Sparkling? He didn't have any sparklings. But he kept his vocodor silent. Whatever the mech said, he would remember and relay to the proper bots.

"Tell Rene thanks for all the help on the equipment," Reclaimer continued with a smirk, "I know he never really trusted me… he's a smart mech. You two are friends, he's a good friend to have. He'll help you with Windy."

Windy… Downbeat's optics widened as he realized Reclaimer believed himself to be talking to Cascade. Looking back over his shoulder, Downbeat searched for said mech, finding him on the opposite side of the bridge, fighting to get to Roundhouse. He was hopelessly outnumbered, even as Dreadwing managed to picked a couple of the mechs off before turning back to his own tormentors.

Turning his red gaze back to Reclaimer, Downbeat reached out and took the younger mech's hands into his own, ignoring the sticky Energon that covered them, "I will ask him." 

Nodding, Reclaimer refocused slightly with a small smile, "And, do me a favor, as Rene to look after Silver. That femme is a trouble magnet. She'll need someone big and strong to protect..."

Downbeat reached out and shuttered Reclaimer's optics as the last bit of light left them. Taking in a shuddering vent of air, he stood up and turned back to the battle. Soundbyte, Cascade, and Dreadwing had all managed to get into a semicircle around Roundhouse and Downbeat and Reclaimer had been forgotten as the traitorous crew focused on the most immediate dangers.

Engaging his weapons, Downbeat stepped on the console and shoved himself over, entering the fray with his fist flying and cannon bolts hitting their marks. His world shifted into movements and reactions to those movements. He was careful to keep an optic on his comrades, not wanting to accidentally catch one of them in the crossfire. He made his way through the group, surprising those who had forgotten his existence. The blade in his right arm cut through the thinner armor of mechs's abdominal plating while his cannon tore holes in other areas. A scream pierced the battle and he took the chance to look over, finding Soundbyte with a mech. A blade was piercing her abdominal plating but she was still fighting, shoving her blaster against his neckplating and firing. Cascade was near her but too busy to go to her aid.

The mech that had stabbed her was falling over, smoke rising from the hole in his neck. She looked up with a fierce determination and Downbeat followed her gaze as he slashed another mech's main Energon line, spraying himself and those nearby with the warm, sticky liquid. Soundbyte had a clear shot at Roundhouse. Downbeat watched while keeping those nearest him busy.

When the shot rang out, he stared, willing her to have hit her mark. But the bolt went too wide and only hit Roundhouse's shoulder joint. With a fierce scowl, the mech turned and raised his other arm, firing into Soundbyte's spark chamber. She returned fire before hitting the decking and Downbeat smirked as the bolt struck Roundhouse in the helm. It was not enough to deactivate him, but it was enough to stop his work on the self-destruct program.

"Downbeat, go, now!" Cascade's shout dragged him out of his battle frenzy and he looked back at the screens, cursing fervently. The self-destruct had been initiated. Shoving through the mechs, ducking as several took swings at him, he reached the console and started to type furiously. He could not allow the self-destruct to go off. Not only because he was on board a floating time bomb, but because it would destroy everything nearby, including the Nemesis which was housing four innocent lives.

Cascade nodded as Downbeat got the meaning of his shout. The young mech would make a good soldier some day. Though he hoped the war would end before that day came. Glancing at his cannon's charge he growled and swung his arm at the nearest mech, connecting with his jaw. He watched him move back before charging him again. A sharp pain shattered his concentration and he looked down to find a blade lodged deeply in his thigh armor. When he looked back up, a mech with dark red armor smirked at him and slammed a large fist into his helm. The blade slipped free as he was rammed back by the force of the blow. Energon leaked down his leg as he regained his footing, favoring the injured appendage.

"Megatron chose the wrong grunts to send, not that it's going to matter," the mech that had managed the lucky shot snarled, flipping the blade away so that the Energon on it flew through the air.

Behind the mech, the battle continued, though there was a fair fewer mechs on the Harbinger's side of things. Dreadwing was busy protecting Downbeat's back and Soundbyte lay on the decking, her optics flickered in and out as she fought the urge to give into the Well.

"Hm, I don't know about that," Cascade snapped, "We seem to be doing pretty decently."

As the big mech took a moment to look, Cascade launched himself. He used all the strength in his good leg as well as the injured one, slamming into the mech's waist as he was off balanced by turning to look. The movment took them both down and the big mech brought his blade down in the same movement, going straight through the armor on Cascade's back. Biting back the cry of pain, Cascade shoved against the mech's chest and grabbed ahold of his Energon lines, yanking as hard as he could while the red mech used his other servo to grab at Cascade's armor on his side. The sound of tearing metal sent a spike of fear through Cascade's spark. The armor that was torn away was too close to that vulnerable area. He would not leave Windsplitter alone and he would be damned if this mech made him break that promise. Pulling with all his strength, he tore the cables away as the mech managed to dig into the sensitive wiring under his armor. Screaming, he shoved the offending servo away and rolled off, snapping the blade off into his back in the process. Stumbling, he tried to get to his pedes but was unable to, sinking to the decking on his knees and looking up as another one of Roundhouse's cronies attacked.

iI am sorry Windy, please forgive me,/i Cascade watched as the mech approached, unable to stop him, iRene, take care of my little bratling… I know she can be trying sometimes, but she just needs love/i.

Shuttering his optics, he waited for the deathblow. It never came.

Opening his optics, he watched as the mech fell to the decking, sparks flying from a hole that coursed through his chestplate. Turning to look over his shoulder, he watched as Breakdown and the small contingent of Eradicons arrived. A smoking blaster was held out in front of the big wrecker.

"Miss me?" Breakdown joked as his team spread out and began to dismantle the remainder of the Harbinger crew.

"Not at all," Cascade quipped before falling to his hands and finally laying down amid the Energon that soaked the decking. He listened as Downbeat struggled with the ship's computer. Then, a familiar voice echoed out over the deck and Cascade looked up slightly, seeing Renegade's visage on the screen. He was aboard Naomi, that much was clear.

"Connect your AI with the ship's AI, Renegade. I can't break the code," Downbeat sounded scared.

Cascade couldn't help feeling sorry for the kid. This was supposed to be a simple in and out mission. Take back the ship and go home. Instead, it had turned into a massacre.

"Completed, where does the countdown sit?" Renegade asked. His deep bass voice was calm. Cascade couldn't help thinking that was what he probably would sound like in the middle of battle.

"Ten seconds," Downbeat stated and his voice cracked.

"Take it easy Downbeat, you've done a good job," Renegade reassured the younger mech. Cascade had to grin.

"Thank you sir," Downbeat was sounding a little bit stronger.

The ship's computer began to countdown and Cascade shuttered his optics, allowing sweet darkness to overtake him. If they all died, at least he wouldn't be awake to experience it.

Knockout walked toward the residence, his pedes echoing in the eerily empty corridor. There was no sound of laughter and running pedes. All of the sparklings were safely locked away inside their home. The battle had ended, casualties and injured alike delivered to his medical bay. The Harbinger's medic, Tailspin, had set up shop and was helping him sort them all out. Today he had to deliver both good and bad news to the residents of the former cargo bay. Stopping outside of the door, he lifted his servo to the panel and touched the call key. It swept aside and he was bombarded by screams of joy and laughter. He hated this part of his job.


	47. Chapter 47

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Renegade answered the tone and stood aside to allow Knockout admittance. As he turned, he watched the three sparklings as they slid to a stop, a stop that sent Duskwalker toppling from the upper edge of the couch and onto Wildcharger's back. The mechling stumbled forward, grabbing Windsplitter by the arm and dragging her down as he completely lost his balance. The resulting pile of sparklings brought a deep chuckle from his chestplat and he moved forward to help them disentangle themselves.

"Hello doctor, I hope you don't mind the impromptu greeting party," Dunestar greeted the red medic, handing him a cube of Energon.

"It was a nice escape from my current mission," Knockout smiled faintly.

Dusting each of the sparklings off, Renegade got back to his pedes with a silent groan, tickling the sensitive underneath of Duskwalker's armor as he went. Giggles escaped his tiny sparkling as she tried to push his fingers away.

"Have a seat, doctor," Renegade indicated the couches with a gesture, releasing Duskwalker from her torture long enough for her to scamper up and behind his neckplating.

"I appreciate it, Renegade, however I have too much work to do," Knockout refused and Renegade nodded in understanding.

"We understand. How can we help you?" Renegade asked, wondering just why the medic had come to the residence.

"Uh, I have sensitive news that I'd prefer to share with you in private," Knockout stated. Renegade looked to Dunestar and received a quick nod. The sand-colored femme that had come into his life in an unexpected manner responded to the nonverbal request instantly. She moved to Quicksilver's berthroom and knocked softly before Renegade turned back to Knockout.

"I saw a lot on Naomi's screen, doctor," Renegade stated solely for his benefit.

"I had hoped you had," Knockout responded, "There was… a lot more devestation than we had planned for."

"Quicksilver," Dunestar was speaking to the youngling. Renegade resisted the urge to look over and make sure the young femme was doing okay. She had not emerged from her berth more than three times since the incident with Yellowjacket. Duskwalker had insisted upon going in to be with her but that was as much interaction as the youngling had gotten.

"How bad is it?" Renegade asked.

"Very bad," Knockout answered, setting his empty cube down and turning to walk to the exit. He stopped in front of Quicksilver and looked her over before nodding and continuing on his way.

"We won't be gone for long, please watch them until we come back in," Dunestar spoke gently to the youngling. A short nod was her only answer but it brought a smile from Dunestar.

"Thank you," Dunestar turned and joined them, watching as Quicksilver made her slow way to the couch.

Once the youngling was settled and the two older sparklings were seated on either side of her, Windsplitter holding out a data chip expectantly, the three adults turned to leave. Renegade chuckled and reached up behind his neckplating. Firmly grasping Duskwalker, he pulled her out and smiled at her fondly.

"Not this time, Dusk," Renegade set her to the decking and gave her a small push toward the others. He waited until she had joined them before he exited the residence. A short distance down the corridor, Dunestar and Knockout waited for him.

"I want to be sure eavesdropping is no simple task," Knockout stated. Renegade nodded his understanding, waiting for the medic to continue.

"How is Cascade?" Dunestar asked, forcing the medic to start telling them what he had come to say.

"Lucky. The injuries he suffered should rightly have ended his spark, but he has fought hard to remain within his shell," Knockout stated, "He will be off his pedes for a long time."

"Thank Primus," Dunestar murmured, her delicate fingers against her lipplates. Renegade reached out and wrapped his arm about her shoulders as he released a heavy sigh.

"He will come back here to recover, as soon as he is able," Renegade stated.

"Renegade it will be easier…" Knockout started but Renegade stopped him with an upraised servo.

"It will be easier if you do not have a sparkling rushing into your medical bay every hour to see how her creator is doing," Renegade reminded him, "Windsplitter is not likely to follow direction, especially where her creator is concerned."

Though he looked annoyed with it, Knockout nodded, "Yes, I see your point."

"And the others?" Renegade asked, pushing the conversation forward.

"As you know, Reclaimer was in the Well before we even boarded the ship to retrieve the wounded," Knockout explained and once again, Renegade nodded. He had seen what was left of Reclaimer when he was able to relax following the self-destruct sequence's end.

"Soundbyte?" Dunestar asked.

"She's fighting to hold on… if you want Quicksilver to see her before her end, I would recommend you bring the youngling to the medical bay in a few hours, at the latest," Knockout recommended before glancing back at the residence, "We lost a lot of bots today. We also gained a number of prisoners. Lord Megatron plans upon having them interrogated, Renegade."

"I will ensure that the sparklings and Silver stay away from the brig," Renegade promised.

"Good, let young Duskwalker know she is welcome in the medical bay starting tomorrow, no earlier," Knockout ordered and Renegade acknwleded the request.

"I do not plan upon allowing them further than this corridor for a few cycles, at least. Not until after the battle fever passes through the crew," Renegade spoke softly. He intended to speak with Megatron later on the same subject.

"You always do think ahead," Knockout spoke softly as he continued, "Unlike some… I will see you later then, keep an optic on Quicksilver when you tell her the news. I would rather not be treating any further wounds."

"We will worry about Quicksilver, doctor," Renegade said, watching as the medic turned from them. He walked slowly.

"I can't imagine what it is like to be a medic with so many you cannot help at once," Dunestar commented, leaning into his arms.

"I don't think I'd want to know," Renegade turned them to the residence, preparing himself to share news that would have one sparkling screaming to go to her father and a youngling responding in any way imaginable. He hoped it would be sadness and not emotionless disinterest or rage. He could handle any of those, but he was uncertain if she could after her emotional core was repaired.

The moment the door opened, a tidal wave of small forms struck their legs. Renegade stopped walked and laughed as Duskwalker used Wildcharger's back as a spring board, climbing his armor until she was able to rub her form along his neckplating and curl up on his shoulder. As soon as she was settled, Renegade lifted Wildcharger into his arms and followed Dunestar into the residence. Windsplitter was watching him from over Dunestar's shoulder expectantly and he knew she had been waiting for their return.

"Quicksilver," Dunestar had set a servo to the youngling's shoulderplating to stop her from retreating back into her berthroom, "We need you to stay out here."

A look of pure terror passed through the youngling's optics and Renegade had to resist the urge to pull her into a one-arm embrace. He settled for a gentle smile instead, hoping to ease some of her fears. It did little to help but she did not run, instead she followed Dunestar's guiding servo back to the couches and took a seat across from her.

"We received news on Cascade," Renegade stated, his gaze still focused on Quicksilver. He noted the small amount of anger that passed through those pale blue optics before turning to Windsplitter.

"Dad? Is he okay?" Windsplitter's question was almost tame for the sparkling. After spending the last few cycles as Cascade was prepped for the battle and then discharged into battle crying and demanding for his return.

"He was hurt, sweetie," Dunestar took it from there, stroking the agitated sparkling's helm gently.

"What? Where is he? I want to see him!" Windsplitter's cries tore into Renegade's spark and he reached over, rubbing soothing circles on her backplating as she cried into Dunestar's arms.

"It's all right, he's in the medical bay but you have to be patient," Dunestar whispered, tucking her fingers beneath Windsplitter's helm and drawing her gaze upward, "Knockout needs time to help him heal. We'll take you there in the morning, after you've both had a chance to recharge."

"I want to see him now, I want my dad!" Windsplitter's voice was rising and Dunestar lifted her into her arms before standing.

"I'll take her to her berth and try to settle her down, Rene," Dunestar offered, giving him a gentle smile before patting his shoulder and walking away.

"Dad, is Cascade going to be okay?" Duskwalker asked and Renegade looked at her.

"Knockout believes so," Renegade acknowledged looking down as Wildcharger curled closer to him.

"And Breakdown's okay too, right?" Wildcharger's soft plea brought a smile to Renegade's faceplate.

"Breakdown is uninjured. I saw him shortly after the battle," Renegade reassured the mechling before kneeling down and setting them both onto the couch, "Go to Dunestar you two."

"Dad, I'm glad Cascade is okay," Duskwalker said with a gentle hug before leaping down after Wildcharger and heading for Dunestar.

Renegade watched the two sparklings run off before standing back up and turning his attention to Quicksilver. The youngling was watching him superstitiously from the tops of her optics. Ignoring the look, he sat down and released a heavy ventful of air, stretching his legs slightly before leaning forward with his elbows on his thigh armor.

If he allowed it, the silence would continue to stretch between them. But he wasn't going to let that happen. There was going to be a reaction of some kind from the youngling and he wanted to be prepared to counter it, regardless of how it came out.

"Youngling," Renegade started gently, waiting for her to look at him.

"I know you are aware I've got bad news for you," Renegade continued, watching her as she looked away with a slight shiver. He had to stop himself from reaching out and brushing his thumb across her cheekplating. It was hard wanting to comfort her.

"Soundbyte," Quicksilver's voice was barely there. Renegade never thought the youngling could get quieter than she already was, but she had just proven him wrong.

"Soundbyte is still functioning," Renegade explained, "She's in the medical bay."

"I… I don't think she'd want to see me," Quicksilver sighed the words, her helm sinking toward her kneeplating.

Reaching forward, Renegade set his fingers very gently to her helm. If she wanted to move away, he would let her. Instead of jerking away, she looked up and he vented a sigh at the sight of tears in her optics.

"Quicksilver, Soundbyte would love to see you. She knows you were upset that day," Renegade pressed gently.

"Why? I treated her like scrap the last time I saw her," Quicksilver asked sincerely. Tears were falling freely now and she was looking at him with optics that made his spark break. The sorrow he saw was not all from her damaged emotions core.

"Young one," Renegade shifted his position so he could slip both hands onto her faceplate, rubbing gently at the tear streaks. She didn't pull away, instead she collapsed and he had to move at a pace that nearly made him groan. But he caught her before she hit the decking below.

Kneeling in a position that caused his joints to creak with pain, Renegade held his hands a short distance above Quicksilver's form as she sobbed against his legs. Wiping her tears away had been hard to do, afraid she would become frightened at the touch, but now he knew she was be terrified if she realized how close she really was to him. Still, he could not allow her to cry her spark out without some form of comfort. So gently that he barely felt the metal between her wings, he ran gentle circles there, comfortingly. It was the same way he had comforted Windsplitter at the news of Cascade's injuries, he hoped it worked with Quicksilver as well.

A gentle hum emitted from Renegade's chest as he comforted her. Slowly, over the next few moments, Quicksilver settled down and sat up, completely oblivious to her current position. Renegade moved his hands away and allowed her to sit up, keeping one servo hovering near her back to help her stand if she needed him too. Her optics shifted away and she looked down at her hands before releasing a small vent and shivering.

"I'm sorry," Quicksilver apologized as she scrubbed at her faceplate, "I want to go see Soundbyte."

"Don't apologize, youngling," Renegade chided gently, smiling, "Do you want to get cleaned up first?"

"No… if it's important for me to see her now," Quicksilver's vents hitched and she wiped the fresh tears away, "Then something's not right."

"Very well, we will go now, if you would prefer," Renegade suggested, allowing her to stand before he climbed to his pedes.

Keeping his complaints silent as his old joints unkinked themselves, Renegade gave Quicksilver a small smile and waited. He would not push her to go any faster than she chose. While he didn't want her to miss saying goodbye to Soundbyte, he also didn't want her emotional core to have problems.

Quicksilver watched him before looking down at her hands, moving her fingers around one another. Gently, Renegade lifted his other arm and indicated the door.

"Shall we?" Renegade asked.

Quicksilver smiled slightly and nodded. Her optics clearing as she started to walk toward the door.

Renegade sighed in relief as he reached the medical bay. The journey there had been anything but uneventful as Quicksilver shifted from sorrow to rage to near glee and back again. Her emotions were a mess when she was walking through the corridors. He worried what would happen when they reached Altera, if the youngling was not repaired before then. The lift had been the worse as she seemed to experience the stabbing all over again.

He never wanted to witness that again. Never wanted to feel so useless to help the youngling because there was nothing he could do to help. The way she had bolted from the lift had torn his spark out but he could do nothing to settle her down and so he had waited, letting her sit outside the medical bay, crying until she calmed down.

Now that she was settled enough to stand and wipe her faceplate clear of the tears, wrapping her arms so tightly about herself that he feared she would tear them from their sockets, Renegade smiled down at her, allowing her to precede him into the medical bay if she wanted. Instead, she looked at him, her optics still wet.

Without thinking, he reached out to her and she flinched, causing him to drop his servo with a minute sigh. One cycle, he hoped she wouldn't flinch from his servo, but this was not to be that cycle.

"Ready?" Renegade asked softly, hoping Knockout had placed the deceased into a different area from the mortally wounded. The last thing Quicksilver needed was the sight of Reclaimer's corpse.

A slight nod was his answer and he turned, holding his arm out so she could come in beside him as the doors opened.

The medical bay was darker than normal and far more crowded. Renegade stepped in with Quicksilver at his side. Knockout greeted them in harried tone, introducing them to the medic from the Harbinger. The moment the old medic caught sight of Quicksilver, his optics softened considerably.

"Quicksilver," Tailspin greeted her, holding out his servo for her. She didn't move, her optics darting from side to side as she tried to back away, only to have Renegade's arm stop her short.

At the sensation, she looked up at him and Renegade gave her a gentle smile, "I'm sorry, doctor, but Silver doesn't care for being touched."

"Quite understandable, after all I learned from 'Byte," a shudder swept through the old medic's form as he spoke and Renegade watched as he wiped a tear from his optic, "She's right over here, little one. She wants to see you before… before… I'm sorry Renegade, I had hoped to take the burden of this from you. But, I can't."

"It's all right, doctor, I can handle Quicksilver's sorrow," Renegade said softly. He looked to Quicksilver and indicated the direction that Tailspin had shown to him. When they moved in that direction, he spotted her. The once beautiful femme lay under harsh light, tubes of Energon flowing into her body from several sources. The machines around her beeped and whirred as they tried valiantly to stabilize her. All across her form were hasty repairs and welded covers. Still Energon leaked onto the berth.

Renegade stepped aside, remaining close enough to help or restrain Quicksilver if need be. Otherwise, he would let the youngling have her peace.

He watched as the youngling reached out a slow, unsteady servo, her fingers barely brushing the side of Soundbyte's shoulder armor. It didn't matter, the moment the youngling made contact, Soundbyte's optics fluttered open and she turned to look at Quicksilver with a smile on her faceplate.

"Hi sweetspark," Soundbyte's voice was filled with pain as she spoke.

"Sound… Soundbyte," Quicksilver greeted her and Renegade watched her closely as she had a hard time drawing air into her vents.

"Shush little one, no need to fret," Soundbyte lifted a servo and brushed her fingers against Quicksilver's faceplate. It was clear she had little control left of her limbs, but Quicksilver caught the servo and turned her faceplate into it.

An ache formed in Renegade's spark as he watched Quicksilver's shoulders start to shake.

"Silver, honey, I'm not ending… I'm going into a new beginning," Soundbyte explained.

"You're dying," Quicksilver whimpered, "And the last thing I said to you was I didn't care."

"Oh Silver, don't be silly," Soundbyte chided gently, air whistling as she vented, "I know you're going through a lot right now. I never believe it for a second."

That was a lie. Renegade had seen the look of horror on Soundbyte's faceplate when Quicksilver had treated her so coldly. But he knew a kind lie when he heard one. Soundbyte wanted Quicksilver to feel more secure with her death.

"I'm sorry Soundbyte," Quicksilver apologized, removing her faceplate from Soundbyte's servo and leaning down slightly. The youngling was trying to hug Soundbyte without hurting her.

"No need for apologies," Soundbyte whispered, trying valiantly to wrap her arms around the youngling.

Stepping forward, Renegade slipped around to the opposite side of the berth and helped Soundbyte. As soon as her arms were wrapped around Quicksilver, she offered him a small smile and he saw the pain in her optics. She was fighting hard but it was not going to be enough.

"I," Soundbyte had to stop to catch air in her vents before pushing on, "I owe you and apology. I should have taken you and hidden away."

The sobs from Quicksilver were harder and she slipped her arms tighter around the dying femme's body. A small groan escaped Soundbyte but she bit the sound off and pushed forward.

"I want… I want you to take my t-cog," Soundbyte stated firmly, managing to hold Quicksilver down tight enough that the youngling was unable to pull away.

"No, I won't," Quicksilver refused the gift and Soundbyte frowned but vented a sigh directly afterwards.

"I know you don't want it, but I want you to have it," Soundbyte pushed.

"I'm not taking it, 'Byte," Quicksilver nearly yelled the words and Renegade watched her closely, "Cause you're going to need it."

"Quicksilver," Soundbyte pushed herself up slightly. The short distance looked painful and Renegade could see the drips of Energon becoming leaks with the force of her movement. Still he did nothing, allowing her to handle her goodbye in her own fashion.

Quicksilver jumped at the sudden movement and stepped back as far as Soundbyte would allow her to, looking down at her tightly clasped hands and trying hard to fight the emotions that were roiling through her. The struggle was nearly physical and Renegade did step around the berth in case the wrong emotion surfaced.

"Youngling, I am not going to survive this," Soundbyte stated with more force than Renegade thought possible, "Knockout and Tailspin combined cannot save me. There is too much damage, do you understand me?"

"But…" Quicksilver started to argue until Soundbyte chucked her under the chin and stopped her.

"No 'buts', sweetspark," Soundbyte grimaced but shook her helm when Renegade stepped forward to assist her in lying back down, "just promise me you will consider it, after you've come to terms with this."

"Byte… I," Quicksilver pulled out of the rapidly loosening embrace and stepped away, her hands hiding her faceplate and her shoulders trembling.

"Renegade," Soundbyte nearly moaned his designation and he found himself rushing to her side as she began to fall sideways. He helped her lay back down and glanced up at one of the monitors as it began to beep fervently.

"Yes?" Renegade asked, sensing that she wanted to say something.

"Take care of her, don't ever let her out of your sight," Soundbyte ordered, her optics hardening before suddenly starting to flicker, "Promise me."

"I promise," Renegade whispered into her audio. He felt hands on his shoulders and let her go, stepping back to find Knockout standing near Quicksilver while Tailspin was forcing his way to Soundbyte's side.

"Renegade," Knockout called him over softly.

Taking a step back, Renegade stopped when he heard a strangled noise coming from the older medic. He turned to make sure the mech was all right and sighed. Tailspin was kneeling beside the berth, his hands clasped tightly around Soundbyte's lax one. They were talking softly and Renegade could see the flicker of Soundbyte's spark extinquishing. He did not know what their relationship was, but he knew love when he saw it. Turning away, giving the two as much privacy as possible, he joined Knockout and Quicksilver, looking down at the youngling to make sure she was doing all right.

"Tailspin and I have discussed Quicksilver's case," Knockout drew Renegade's attention with that.

He looked at Knockout, curious what the two medics had come up with.

"Tailspin has all of the supplies necessary to repair her emotional core. Breakdown is retrieving them now," Knockout explained, "I would like Quicksilver to stay here with us so we can repair the core and watch over her."

"Where will she stay, doctor?" Renegade asked, indicating the current state of the medical bay. He hated the thought of the youngling being in the middle of the shell-filled bay.

"I've had a berth placed in the sparkling room," Knockout stated, "We will be using it as both operating and recovery room."

"It is… adequate?" Renegade asked, his gaze shifting to Quicksilver. The youngling had looked up, but was staring at Soundbyte's berth. It was hard for him not to reach out and run a soothing servo along her arm, she looked miserable.

"Quite so," Knockout nodded as he spoke.

A sharp cry broke through the conversation and Renegade and Knocout both turned to see Tailspin on his pedes, soothing Soundbyte as pain tore through her frame. Without a second thought, Renegade turned to Quicksilver and led her away. The youngling didn't fight him, but she refused to look away from the berth. Not until he got her to the door into the 'sparkling room' as Knockout had dubbed it, did she struggle.

"Silver," Renegade blocked her from getting around him, "That is not something you need to watch."

A scream echoed around the medical bay and Renegade hit the key to open the door into the former storage area. Knockout had not been joking, the room had been completely changed into a surgical suite, complete with equipment, machines, and berth.

"Quicksilver, into the room," Renegade ordered, keeping himself between her and the rest of the medical bay.

When she looked at him, it was with a dark expression he had never seen before. If not for her emotion core being damaged, he would have believed she wanted nothing more than to run her blade through his spark chamber. To say the look hurt him would be an understatement, however he steeled his spark and pointed over her shoulder.

"You can hate me for now, youngling but I am not going to allow you to subject yourself to that, inside, please," Renegade spoke softly.

"Quicksilver, if you want me to repair you, I'd recommend doing as your guardian says and, please, do not destroy my equipment," Knockout said.

The dark look disappeared and was replaced by one of fear. Renegade would be glad when the repairs were complete. The youngling was going through too much at once. She backed into the room and stood at the far side, avoiding the equipment and berth. Her optics were wide as she looked around and Renegade wondered if she hadn't been aware that she was being discussed earlier.

"I… I'm sorry," there was a quiver in Quicksilver's voice as she spoke and Renegade moved closer to her, but kept his distance.

"You didn't do anything wrong, youngling," Renegade reassured her, "You're worried about your friend, we understand that. I'm not upset with you."

"But I… I didn't even tell her goodbye," Quicksilver whimpered and Renegade had to physically stop himself from reaching out and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"She understood," Tailspin's tired voice startled them all. Including Renegade and he glanced over his shoulder.

There was little doubt the medic was distraught, however he was standing with his backstrut straight and his optics focused on a pad in his hands. Clearly he did not want to discuss anything that had to do with Soundbyte's demise.

"I wanted to tell her a lot of things… but I couldn't because I," Quicksilver was talking fast, more to herself than them, "I was afraid to admit."

"Silver," Renegade interrupted her, waiting for her to look up at him, "Soundbyte knew you loved her, never doubt that young one."

"But, I," Quicksilver was looking up at him with sorrow-filled optics.

Renegade couldn't stand it anymore and set his servo near her faceplate, barely touching her. She flinched and stepped aside, but didn't go any further so he kept his servo there, watching her.

"Soundbyte loved you, young one. Nothing you ever did or said could change that fact and she knew you loved her dearly. It broke her spark, seeing you go," Tailspin spoke softly from behind Renegade and he lowered his servo to step aside and allow the medic to come forward.

"I'm sorry, Tailspin," Quicksilver apologized to the medic and the old mech shook his helm.

"You are forever apologizing, where is that little spitfire I once knew?" Tailspin was teasing but anger spread across Quicksilver's features faster than any of them anticipated.

"She died when Hardcore tried to deactivate me for being my mother's daughter," Quicksilver snapped, her arms crossed and her dentals gritted.

"He what?!" Tailspin growled back, his optics narrowed dangerously, "That overgrown can opener!"

"Doctor, could you come assist me, please?" Knockout took the older medic by the arm as the youngling began to pace.

With a nod of thanks, Renegade stepped closer to Quicksilver and waited. He watched as the anger began ebb away and heartache set in. It was not long before that was replaced by the blank stare he had come to associate with an overload to the damaged emotion center in her processor. Whenever she had severe episodes, she would go vacant. The pacing stopped and she looked up at him. The lack of emotion in her gaze broke his spark and he prayed the medics were right and they would be able to repair her.

"Youngling, it's time you lay down," Renegade suggested as he indicated the berth where she would most likely spend a few cycles, if not longer.

Without resistance she laid down on the berth, her wings folded up so that they were not in the way of her movement. It would be helpful to the medics as well. Renegade stood beside the berth and watched her as she tried to relax. Whatever she was doing was not working.

"Reclaimer's offline, isn't he," it was a statement. There was nothing in those words that was a question and Renegade vented a hefty sigh.

"Yes, he is," Renegade answered her. He had hoped to wait until after she was repaired.

"I saw his arm. It had slipped out from beneath the sheet covering his form… he wasn't very old," Quicksilver's emotions still had not returned. Her voice was a monotone but a tear was sparkling at the corner of her optics.

Without hesitation he reached out and stroked the side of her helm, an old lullaby that he had sung to Duskwalker on many occasions rising from his throat. Quicksilver's optics began to shutter and her shoulders began to relax the further the song went. He continued to stroke her helm and arm as she slipped into recharge.

He continued to sing until the door opened and Knockout entered. Turning, he nodded in greeting and Knockout stepped further in and began to set up the equipment that surrounded the youngling. The medic's movements were methodical, well known, and easy. Renegade watched him, waiting until he was done to speak with him.

"Are you certain it is wise to complete the repairs after such a trying cycle?" Renegade asked as Knockout turned to face him. It was clear the medic was tired but he still shook his helm.

"I'll be fine. The repairs will be simple enough with Tailspin's assistance," Knockout stated firmly.

"Tailspin should be resting," Renegade pointed out, only to have the medic clear his throat.

"I'll be fine, Renegade," Tailspin admonished, "Do not believe me weak due to my age. I need to focus on something other than the death of my daughter."

That explained the love Renegade had seen in Tailspin as he shoved past him. Soundbyte had either been his sparkling or like his sparkling. It did not matter which. All that mattered was that the medic had lost his child and should not be doing anything but mourning her loss.

"Before you lecture me on working instead of focusing on my mourning, I want to tell you what Soundbyte asked of me," Tailspin stated, holding up a servo to stop Renegade from speaking, "She told me to do whatever was needed to improve Quicksilver's life. I'm staying with the Harbinger, it will be impossible for me to do anything beyond the month it will take to get the ship to the station orbiting Altera. So, I am going to do what I can while I can. And that includes repairing her emotional center."

"If you exhaust yourself in the process, then you will do her little good," Renegade pointed out. Tailspin simply smirked at him.

"This will not be my first time working through the dark cycle after a battle," Tailspin stated, "Now, out. We need to get her set up and ensure that she'll stay in stasis through the work. Knockout will call you when it's finished."

Renegade looked between the two medics, his hands clasped into fists. He wanted to convince the older medic it was a bad decision to work on Quicksilver's emotion center now, directly after working so hard to save the lives of Cascade and the others who were injured in the battle as well as losing his daughter. Unfortunately, the medic had turned from him and was focusing on preparing Quicksilver for the work.

"Renegade," Knockout spoke softly and indicated he should follow him.

Renegade did so, reluctantly, stopping as the door opened. Knockout looked up at him and back at Tailspin before continuing.

"I tried to convince him to wait as well, however he is set on the repairs this dark cycle. I will keep Breakdown close by in case anything should happen. Quicksilver will be fine, the repairs are not dangerous, simply meticulous. I will assist him and, should he seem to be unable to do the work, will take over," Knockout reassured him, "Go back to the residence, reassure Dunestar and the others that everything is fine, and come back if you want. I will not complain if you are outside of the door."

Releasing a ventful of hot air, Renegade nodded. He would do as Knockout asked and would return afterward. If anything happened to Quicksilver while she was in the medical bay, he would be devastated.

"Go, before you start a fight with Tailspin that you can't win," Knockout gave him a nudge with his servo. The smaller mech had no hope of actually physically removing him from the medical bay, but Renegade knew he was only going to get in the way there.

"Take care of her, Knockout," Renegade ordered with fierceness that he rarely showed.

"Of course, how else am I going to keep ribbing her about tearing my lock out and setting my prized experiment free?" Knockout asked in a teasing tone and with a smirk on his faceplate.

Without further words, Renegade turned and made his way out of the former storage area. He stopped and turned as the door closed behind him and he shuttered his optics, hoping Quicksilver would be fine after the repairs.

"Are you coming?" Dunestar asked.

She stood beside the couch, her optics filled with concern for him, Quicksilver, and all of the others. The news that Quicksilver was going through delicate repairs had stunned her. All of them had assumed the repairs would have to wait until they reached Altera.

"No, I'm going to go back to the medical bay, get a progress report," Renegade answered, giving her a small smile as he stood.

"All right, just don't go getting yourself kicked out of the medical bay again," Dunestar teased, setting her hands on his chestplate and smiling up into his optics.

They had laughed about his dismissal from the medical bay when he returned. Though he still had misgivings about leaving Tailspin in charge of Quicksilver's repairs, he knew the medic was aware of his own limits. Otherwise, he never would have become one on one of the Decepticons' best warships.

"Keep an optic on Dusk, she was worried about Silver," Renegade spoke softly, leaning his helm down and touching his forehead to hers, "I'm worried about her too. Silver's been through so much and now this."

"There was nothing you could do to stop her emotion center's damage, Rene," Dunestar stated firmly, "All of this damage came from a long time before you ever met her."

"You're right," Renegade agreed with a sigh, his optics partially closed as her hands moved up to cup his faceplate gently.

"I always am," Dunestar teased, kissing him gently.

It was rare that they ever got a moment like this, alone together. But it was not to last. He needed to get to the medical bay and he could hear one of the sparklings starting to stir. Getting the three of them into their berths had been hard. None of them wanted to go, for different reasons. Windsplitter wanted to see her creator and the mysterious other had appeared for a split-second before disappearing again at Renegade's stern warning. Wildcharger wanted to make sure Breakdown really was okay and see the damage caused by the battle. He had been hard to settle down and Renegade was tired from dealing with his overactive imagination of the wonders of battle. That was something he needed to work on with the mechling. Duskwalker had simply wanted to be sure Quicksilver really was okay and asked if there was anything she could do. She had gone to her berthroom when asked, easily though she didn't want to.

"I'd better go check on Windsplitter," Dunestar said softly, kissing him a second time before moving away. She was heading for Cascade's compartment, where Windsplitter had insisted upon going to recharge.

Renegade watched her go before turning and exiting the residence. The corridor was quiet, but he knew the higher he went, the more overcharged warriors he would find. It was for this reason that he was keeping the sparklings in the residence. Thankfully they were staying away from this level, though he had seen Vanquisher snooping around not too long after leaving the lifts earlier.

Entering the lift, Renegade looked up to find Incognito leaning against a wall. The mech looked up at him and waved slightly. Renegade stepped further in, nodding to the mech and venting a sigh, leaning back against the opposite wall. The silence continued until Incognito lowered the pad he was reading over and looked up, his gaze gentle.

"How are the young ones?" Incognito asked.

"They are doing well," Renegade answered, watching the mech closely. He had a sense that the mech was good, harmless to the sparklings, but he still wanted to be cautious.

"That's good… I was concerned that the battle would frighten them," Incognito said, tapping his pad against his thigh armor, "I heard that Cascade was injured, he will be all right?"

"Knockout is optimistic," Renegade acknowledged.

"Good," Incognito nodded as he spoke.

The lift slowed as they reached the level with the medical bay. Both of them looked to the door as it opened. Two eradicons stood outside, waiting.

"Wish Cascade well for me, it was good to see you once more, Renegade," Incognito waved as he spoke, walking past the eradicons and in the opposite direction of the medical bay.

Renegade stepped aside and let the eradicons on the lift, turning toward the medical bay. His footfalls echoed around the corridor, barely audible over the sounds of raucous laughter from the far end of the corridor where one of the break areas was located. It was the same one where Quicksilver had attempted to meet up with Reclaimer shortly after they had joined the Nemesis. The memory made him smile slightly until he reached the medical bay doors. The doors swept aside and he was face-to-face with Breakdown.

The wrecker stepped back, startled, "Renegade."

"Breakdown," Renegade greeted with a slight chuckle, "I've come to check on Quicksilver."

"KO came out not too long ago, he said you'd be here pretty soon," Breakdown stated, stepping back into the medical bay.

Following him, Renegade stepped inside, speaking softly so he wouldn't bother Cascade or the other patients, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, the doc told me to let you know it's going just fine," Breakdown explained, "He also told me that you are welcome to stick around if you want."

Renegade nodded, looking over to the door of the sparkling room turned operating suite/recovery room, noticing the chair that had been set up beside the door. He chuckled lightly and walked over to the chair, taking a seat. He would remain there for however long it would take for the two medics to complete their work.

"Here, if you're going to sit up all dark cycle long, you might want this," Breakdown held a cube of Energon in front of his optics and Renegade took it with a grateful smile.

"Thank you," Renegade said, watching as the red-faced mech walked away.

The opening of the door brought Renegade's systems back up to full and he looked to Knockout as the red medic walked out, venting a heavy sigh. Behind him, Tailspin leaned against the doorframe, exhausted but looking pleased.

"We are glad to report that Quicksilver should be back to normal starting in the morning," Knockout announced, smirking at the look of relief Renegade was certain passed over his features.

Standing, he grabbed knockout and gave him a hug, releasing the sputtering mech before turning to Tailspin and shaking his servo. Before either could say anything, he slipped inside the room and went to Quicksilver's side. The youngling was resting, her optics unmoving. Watching her, Renegade wondered if that would be a side effect of the repair, no more nightscares. If that were the case, Quicksilver would be in far better form from now on.

Reaching out he stroked the side of her faceplate. A soft sigh escaped her vents at the touch but she did not move otherwise. To see her completely relaxed was something Renegade never thought he would see. Even in recharge she had been fighting something deep within. Now she was truly resting.

"You are welcome to stay, but she will not come out of recharge for some time," Knockout stated from the doorway.

Without turning, Renegade nodded. He would leave long enough to let Dunestar and the others know that Quicksilver was safe. After that, he would return to check on her again. But first, he wanted to reassure himself that she was, in fact, safe.

Sometimes, life simply was not fair. Quicksilver sat against the wall, her legs bent at the knee and her hands clasped in her lap. She was waiting for the paw to drop, as the Chartah had said. It had been nearly a week since she had severely damaged another bot. True it was to protect Duskwalker and herself, but still she had caused harm to another. She doubted there was any excuse for her actions. And, to top it all off, she was trapped.

The little room that had served as an operating suite and recovery room was feeling more like a prison. Renegade had been in and out off and on since her repairs were completed, as had Duskwalker, Dunestar, and the other sparkling. Even D33 had paid her a visit. However, this was her final day of recovery and she had a feeling Renegade would use it to discuss her attack on Yellowjacket.

It was certainly a good place for it. It was unlikely either Knockout or Tailspin would interrupt. Renegade would have all the time he needed to berate her for her poor judgment.

A shiver ran through her frame at the thought. Why she had allowed her temper to get so far out of control, she didn't know. There had to have been a better way to save Dusky than nearly killing Yellowjacket. She'd be amazed if Renegade didn't simply kick her out. She couldn't figure out why he hadn't already. Clearly she was dangerous... or had been. Now that the two medics had repaired her emotion center, she did feel better.

Maybe that was why he had waited. He had to be sure she wasn't going to go off and hurt someone else. She'd die if she injured Duskwalker or one of the others. But she hadn't. That was one of the few good things she could remember. All the rest was a blur. There were few moments she could truly recall. Three incidents stood out in her fuzzy memory; Yellowjacket's attack, punching Dunestar, and Soundbyte's deactivation. Certainly nothing positive. How Renegade and Dunestar could want anything to do with her, she couldn't imagine.

There was also the little matter of a memory of seeing Reclaimer's arm dangling out from beneath a sheet. One of the ones used to cover an empty shell after the spark had extinguished. Quicksilver was uncertain whether this was a dream or a true memory. Perhaps she could stave off Renegade's 'talk' by asking about that. Though she was afraid to know the answer.

Shifting her position slightly, Quicksilver vented a sigh. She was growing weary of waiting and the locked door would be very easy to bypass again. From her earlier examination of the panel, Knockout had not changed it. It was still a typical lock.

Worrying her lower lipplate with her dentals she considered the wisdom of escaping the room. She was not planning upon running, all that would do would be to get her into worse trouble, if that was possible, than she already was. Still, Knockout would be less than pleased to have his lock broken again. She wasn't gentle with locks when she picked them.

Getting to her pedes, she wobbled for a moment. Her processor was still unbalanced from lying down for so long, but she was getting better. The walk to the panel was slow and tiring. Even if she had the idea of running away, she wouldn't make it very far. Not with as exhausted as she was feeling. Knockout seemed to think the exhaustion was her systems trying to catch up after the damage caused by her lack of recharging lately.

By the time she reached the panel, she had to drag air into her vents and force it back out several times before she was able to focus. The panel came away from the wall easily and she gained access to the wiring behind. She had been right, the lock had been replaced with the exact same model. Unlocking the door was simple, though the squalling alarm was audio-piercing. Tearing a few more wires ended that cacophony and she made her way out the door and into the medical bay.

The bay was dimmed, though lights blinked and glimmered here and there. A few Eradicons lay on berths with their wounds patched. Most of the berths were empty. She walked past the front berths, disregarding the one in the far corner where she could see Yellowjacket's wings sticking up into the air. He was the last mech Quicksilver wanted to think about.

Near the back of the bay was a berth with two distinct forms laying on top. She stopped walked, dragging air into her vents as she staved off a panic attack. Soundbyte's faceplate was clear in the dim light, her optics dark and her arm dangling off the side of the berth. Beside her, appearing to be in recharge, was Reclaimer. Without permission, her legs began to carry her closer to the berth and she soon found herself standing beside two of the few friends she had ever had in her life.

Reaching out, she stroked Reclaimer's faceplate, remembering the first time she had ever seen him. They had met on the station that had orbited Chartahain, until the pirate attack. He'd seen her, noticed how scared she was, and had come to her to see if he could help her. The mech had never asked anything of her beyond her trust that he wasn't going to hurt her. That had been a hard trust to give to him, after all that she had gone through.

From that point on, he had always been there for her. Even when he got mad and scared her, he was there for her. Now, he was gone and she had not been there for him. Guilt stabbed her in the spark as she pulled her fingers back and put them to her mouth. Silent tears were rolling down her cheekplates as she stood there, wishing she had stayed in the room she had been placed in. Not knowing the truth had been far better.

"Silver," Renegade's voice startled her.

Wiping the tears from her faceplate, she turned and faced him, staring at the decking. A sense of foreboding stopped her from looking him in the optics. Not only had she injured a mech, punched Dunestar, and ignored his rules, but she had broken another lock and wandered the medical bay without permission. There was little doubt that he would be angry with her for that.

"How are you feeling?" Renegade's question threw her and she looked up, surprised.

There was a gentle smile on his faceplate as he looked down at her. He started to reach up to touch her shoulder but stopped himself at the last minute. Part of her was scared of the touch, but the other part wanted him to, wanted to feel the comfort of that touch.

"Tired," Quicksilver answered, looking down at her hands once more, playing with her fingers.

"Come along," Renegade stepped to the side and indicated that she should precede him.

Without argument she did so. It was disconcerting, having him walking behind her when she knew she had to be in trouble. There was no way he could view anything that she had done as good.

Once they were back in the little room, she made her way to the berth. Her legs were tired and she was having a hard time climbing up onto the berth's top, but she managed it. Looking up, she caught Renegade examining the panel. Her optics went wide and she looked down in embarrassment.

"I am going to have to replace this basic lock," Renegade commented, "You make short work of them."

Quicksilver stayed quiet, looking back down at her hands in her lap once more. The sound of Renegade turning and walking toward her made her jump. Still she kept her optics focused on her lap until he lifted her chin with a single finger.

"I know you're getting anxious to get out of here, youngling," Renegade spoke gently but firmly and Quicksilver tried to look away from him again, "but Knockout wants to run some final scans before you can leave."

A quick nod was his answer and he vented a small sigh before releasing her chin and stepping back, taking a seat in the chair across from the berth.

The silence that fell between them began to drag on and Quicksilver dragged her pedes up onto the berth and wrapped her arms around her shinplates. She didn't know what to say to him. How was she to talk to him when he had to be upset with her? Still, she couldn't let the silence go on any longer.

"I'm sorry," Quicksilver apologized as she clasped her hands tightly in front of her legs.

"For what, youngling?" Renegade asked. He shifted forward, she heard the movement clearly.

Quicksilver licked her lipplates, feeling cornered and alone, "For everything."

"Silver, you didn't do anything," Renegade started but she interrupted him.

"I nearly killed Yellowjacket, punched Dunestar, and broke out of her. I let Reclaimer die even though I swore I'd never let it happen and then Soundbyte," Quicksilver whimpered as she spoke, her voice quivering.

More movement and then Renegade was in front of her and his hands were on her shoulders, gentle as he squeezed them reassuringly, "Reclaimer's deactivation was not your fault, nor was Soundbyte's. You are a youngling, the lives of others are not your responsibility."

"But…" Quicksilver started, crying now.

"Your emotions core was malfunctioning," Renegade reminded her, wiping the tears from her left cheekplate.

Focusing on his chestplate, she spoke in a soft voice, "That's an excuse."

"It's a reason," Renegade corrected her. As for Dunestar, you can apologize to her when we get to the residence. She is not upset with you," Renegade stated in a tone firm enough to make her look up.

"She… she's not?" Quicksilver stuttered as she released a hiccup-like ventful of air.

"Not at all," Renegade chuckled slightly but then he vented a sigh, "As to Yellowjacket, there is no reason for you to apologize for that."

"I hurt him badly," Quicksilver said, unable to accept that he was not angry.

"He was going to injure Duskwalker, youngling," Renegade pointed out, "Your actions saved her."

"You're not… mad?" Quicksilver asked quietly and Renegade smiled down at her, shaking his helm.

"No, you reacted the way I would have… though I probably would have done far more damage and deactivated him completely," Renegade stated with a slight grin.

That surprised her and she said as much, "You would have?"

"Yes," Renegade responded, "No one messes with my girls."

"But," Quicksilver started and Renegade settled his hip against the side of the berth.

"Quicksilver, while I would like you to contact me the next time you are that frightened, I will never be angry with you for protecting yourself or one of the others," Renegade told her, watching her closely.

At the sound of the door opening, Quicksilver jumped and looked up. Knockout and Tailspin walked in, talking in soft tones. When they spotted her looking at them, they stopped talking and smiled. In Knockout's case, it was more of a smirk.

"Good to see you sitting still for a change," Tailspin teased and she looked away.

"She wasn't, judging by that lock… that's the second one she's dismantled," Knockout commented.

"I'll replace it with a Quicksilver-proof lock," Renegade promised, chuckling.

Both of the medics joined him in his laugh, stopping when Knockout reached her and started to scan her. The scans were quick and concise. Renegade offered her his servo to help her down and she took the help. As much as she didn't want to show her current weakness to the others, Quicksilver needed his help walking. There was no way she would make it to the residence on her own.

"Bring her back in a few cycles and we'll run new scans," Knockout recommended.

"I will," Renegade promised and they walked past them.

Renegade released her arm and allowed her to walk on her own, though she knew he was watching to ensure that she did not have any problems. Looking down at the decking, she walked steadily, trying to push the exhaustion aside.

"I think, when we get to the residence, you may want to take a nap," Renegade suggested kindly.

Quicksilver did not have the energy to argue. She wanted to recharge for a month, if possible.

Reaching the residence, Quicksilver vented a deep sigh. Her legs were shaking so bad she did not know how she was still standing. Renegade's servo was hovered near her back in case she nearly dropped. But she had managed to make it on her own two pedes. The door opened and screaming laughter assaulted her audios. She had forgotten how loud sparklings could be.

"Quicksilver!" Duskwalker cried in joy and ran toward them.

Renegade bent down and caught the little sparkling in his arms, allowing her to hug Quicksilver from afar. Quicksilver was grateful, she doubted she could even lift the tiny sparkling. Wildcharger ran to her but was warned off from jumping against her shaking legs by Renegade. Only Windsplitter did not join them, instead she was giving Quicksilver a dirty look.

"How are you feeling?" Dunestar asked gently.

"Better," Quicksilver answered, her optics focusing on Dunestar's faceplate, "I'm sorry I punched you."

"Silver," Dunestar smiled as she spoke and reached to stroke the side of Quicksilver's faceplate, "You were forgiven long ago for that. I understand you didn't mean to do it."

Without hesitation, Quicksilver threw herself at Dunestar, wrapping her arms around the taller femme's waist tightly and hugging her. Dunestar's hands patted her on the back and she gave her a gentle squeeze in return.

"Come on, I'll take you to your berth," Dunestar suggested, wrapping her arm around Quicksilver's shoulders.

Together they walked toward the compartment housing her berth. Duskwalker asked Renegade if she could go to and he agreed, setting her to the decking. A small smile flickered onto Quicksilver's faceplate at the sound of Duskwalker's tiny paws on the metal. Maybe she wasn't in as much trouble as she thought. No one seemed angry.


	48. Chapter 48

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Wildcharger ran down the corridor, glancing back over his shoulder to see where the two femlings stood in comparison to his current lead. Windsplitter was a short distance behind him with a scowl firmly in place on her faceplate while Duskwalker was running as hard as she could after. The smallest of them, Duskwalker could not keep up when they raced. But Wildcharger had to admire her for trying. At least she never gave up on a game, unlike Windsplitter.

Turning back to the corridor, he continued to run, his optics focusing in on the two blocks that Renegade had set out for them as a finish line, as well as a boundary line. The big mech had warned them not to go much further than that. Part of Wildcharger had wanted to go beyond those blocks, just because he could without getting caught. However, he knew that, if Renegade did catch him, he'd be in big trouble. There was only so much cleaning one mechling could do.

Sliding to a stop just short of the blocks, he spun on his heel and pumped his fist in the air, "I WIN AGAIN!"

The shout echoed through the empty corridor and was followed by a loud hurrmph from Windsplitter. The blue and gray femling slid to a stop, nearly slamming right into him in the process. Stepping aside, he scowled at her.

"You did that on purpose!" Wildcharger accused, poking her chestplate with his forefinger.

"Did not! You stopped right in middle of the course!" Windsplitter shoved his servo away as she shouted.

"No I didn't, I stopped at the end of the course," Wildcharger leaned toward her, snarling into her faceplate as Duskwalker joined them.

"Come on guys," Duskwalker spoke softly, her paws pitter pattering on the decking as she trotted up.

"Who asked you?" Windsplitter spun on Duskwalker so fast it actually hurt Wildcharger's neck to watch.

Duskwalker backed up, sitting on her haunches with her tail wrapped around her front legs. A frown appeared on her faceplate but she didn't argue with Windsplitter. Instead she sat and watched, her tail's tip flipping ever so slightly.

"Leave her alone!" Wildcharger put himself between Windsplitter and Duskwalker as he yelled.

The scowl on Windsplitter's faceplate deepened and she stamped her ped, "Why do you want her to play anyway?! She can't do nothing!"

"Because I like to play with Dusky!" Wildcharger snapped back, crossing his arms over his chestplate.

"Ha! You just wanna impress Renegade!" Windsplitter challenged and Wildcharger moved closer to her.

"Do not! Dusky is fun to play with! She never gets mean like _you_!" Wildcharger hollered.

For a moment he felt horrible for saying that to her. She stopped yelling and backed up a step, her lower lip quivering and her optics looking misty before she shifted her weight and plowed into him, knocking him to the decking. Once that was accomplished, she took off running.

"Wildcharger, are you okay?" Duskwalker asked and Wildcharger looked for her. She was no longer in the spot she had been earlier. Now she was sitting curled up near the wall, watching from the shadows.

"Yeah, but she's not gonna get away with that!" Wildcharger bounded to his pedes and ran after Windsplitter, shouting her name. He didn't look back to see what Duskwalker would do.

Windsplitter charged toward the residence door, only to have Wildcharger pass her and slam into it, blocking her way. With this avenue of escape blocked off, Wildcharge watched as she turned and began to run back down the corridor along the path they had been using as a race course. As soon as she had a decent headstart, Wildcharger ran after her, smirking when she looked back and yelped in surprise. As they ran, they passed Duskwalker walking back toward the residence. The downtrodden expression on her faceplate made Wildcharger run faster so he could catch Windsplitter and make her apologize for everything she had said.

Without warning, Windsplitter stopped, toppling over and hitting something hard. Wildcharger followed, his hands reaching out to break his fall as he landed on top of her. Whatever they had landed on was hard and angled as they slid down a short distance.

"Get off of me you're crushing me!" Windsplitter yelled with a scowl on her faceplate, pushing Wildcharger off of her back. For someone who was crushed Windy sure was able to get him off of her. "And you got in our way! I was winning!"

For a moment Wildcharger wasn't sure who Windsplitter was talking to, but then he noticed what it was they had fallen on top of. It was someone's ped and not just any someone's, but Megatron's and he didn't look very amused.

"Windy c'mon," Wildcharger said, reaching out to grab Windsplitter's arm, pulling on it. "We should get out of the way." He was watching Megatron who's red optics were observing them, but then to Wildcharger's relief the mech merely gave a ghost of a smile and waved his digits.

"Go and play little ones," he said, his sharp teeth flashing with each word. Wildcharger just gave a nod and then let go of Windsplitter's arm.

"I'm going to show you!" Windsplitter shouted as she shoved Wildcharger away and ran off again, straight for the residence. Wildcharger chased her after looking back up at Megatron for a moment, uncertain about the big mech's reaction.

With a wave of his fingers, Megatron dismissed Wildcharger and the mechling turned back and took off after Windsplitter. He was far too aware of Megatron following along behind at a sedate pace.

Megatron watched as the mechling turned to chase the femling, passing her easily. He followed a moment later, keeping his steps sedate so he could watch them interact with each other. It did not surprise him that Wildcharger would challenge Cascade's sparkling like that. He was always blundering head first into things he shouldn't. Now though it seemed the young mechling had the advantage of size and speed outpacing the femmling. What happened next, however, drew an optic ridge up.

Renegade's tiny sparkling was making her way down the hall back towards the residence and, while she ignored Wildcharger running past and he only waved at her, as Cascade's femmling came up behind the little brown sparkling Windsplitter bumped into Duskwalker's side, slowing her.

"Hey watch out," came Duskwalker's voice, her optics slightly dim.

"You watch out. You're always in the way Duskwalker and now I'm going to lose because of you," said Windsplitter, reaching out with both hands and pushing the smaller sparklet. Unprepared for the move on Windsplitter's part, Duskwalker stumbled and tripped over her own paws while Windsplitter ran off.

"I am _not_ always in the way," came Duskwalker's quiet retort, but Megatron doubted that anyone was supposed to overhear her so quietly did she speak. The little brown sparkling remained laying there on the floor even as he approached, but soon enough the sounds of his pedes trampling the decking caught her attention prompting the tiny Duskwalker to spin around and stare up at him with round optics; her mouth open wide in shock.

No, not shock, fear; the same fear he saw in her optics every time she had been in his company. Not for the first time the Tyrant Lord of the Decepticons wondered what he had done to prompt so much fear from this little sparkling he had not met until on board Renegade's ship, Naomi.

"Duskwalker," came the rumble of his voice. Not as deep as her creators, but appreciatively so, but she did not respond. It was as if she were frozen on the spot. No, not frozen if the distinct sound of rattling armor was an indicator she was shaking so hard it may be impossible to move. He brought his optics up from Duskwalker to take notice that Wildcharger and Windsplitter were on their way back down the hall and a whoosh of air left his vents.

Megatron bent down, his digits curling almost gingerly around the sparkling who was small enough to sit in the palm of his servo. He stood a moment later and carefully adjusted Duskwalker so her frame was resting in the crook of one arm. She had stiffened further, her tiny form seeming to grow smaller if that were possible as she curled around herself and lay her tail over her feline-like face.

"Wildcharger, Windsplitter," he said a moment later, "you will join me in returning to the residence," then as Windsplitter opened her mouth to complain he continued, "that is an order."

Begrundgingly, the two sparklings followed him. However, Windsplitter was the only one brave enough to grumble about it. Entering the residence, he stopped short of the door and greeted Renegade with a curt nod of his helm. The large mech bowed slightly before greeting him.

"Lord Megatron, I hope the sparklings were not in your way," Renegade's words were controlled and well-spoken. Typical of the older mech.

"They were no trouble," Megatron stated, handing the tiny femling to her creator. Without further hesitation she disappeared behind Renegade's neckplating. He would have to discover the cause of her fear of him. At this rate, she would not trust him should anything happen to her creator.

Muffling a yawn, Windsplitter sat beside Cascade on his berth, watching as he sketched out a new design for her berthroom. He'd only been out of the medical bay for a cycle and she was finally able to be with him. Simply sitting with him as he worked made her feel better, knowing that he wasn't going to offline some dark cycle while she recharged. Still, she wanted to be sure that he was all right.

"You need to get some rest," Cascade spoke gently, stroking her arm and sliding her closer to his side.

Windsplitter laid her helm down but refused to go into recharge. She would never forgive herself if he disappeared while she was recharging. Curling as close as she was able to his side, she watched his servo as it expertly passed over the tablet, an image appearing on it with each sure stroke. The movements were mesmerizing. A sense of calm flooded her spark and processor as she watched. Even the other was calm for a change.

"_Windy, where are we going?"_ the other's voice was soft and calm, so different from her normal anger.

_"Some colony, dad says there's a mech there who can help us," _Windsplitter answered, venting a yawn.

_"What do you mean, help us?"_ the other asked and Windsplitter's optics opened wider as she noticed the sour tone. There was fear in the other's reaction.

_"I don't know, it's just what dad said,"_ Windsplitter pointed out.

_"Humph, probably means he's trying to get rid of me,"_ the other groused. Windsplitter imagined her standing there, her arms crossed over her chestplate and a dirty look on her faceplate.

_"Dad wouldn't do that!"_ Windsplitter curled deeper into Cascade's side, defensive of her creator but also worried the other may be right.

_"Why not? I'm just an abnormality," _the other whispered the last word and Windsplitter sent a gentle wave of emotions to the other, hugging her in a way.

_"Because you're a part of me," _Windsplitter stated fiercely, looking up at Cascade as she said it in her processor, "Dad?"

With his brow ridges raised, Cascade looked down at her in surprise, "Sweetspark, I thought you were in recharge."

"Are you going to hurt the other?" Windsplitter asked, ignoring him.

"Windy, the other is not real, she's an anomaly in your processor," Cascade stated, shifting with a groan and wince.

Sitting up, Windsplitter crossed her arms and scowled at her creator, "She is to real. Don't you dare say she's not!"

"Windsplitter watch your tone," Cascade scolded watching her before he continued, "The other is an imaginary bot in your processor, caused by an anomaly. She does not exist beyond your processor and I will not have you fooling yourself."

"I'm not!" Windsplitter shouted, shoving away from Cascade and getting to her peds.

"Windsplitter, where are you going?" Cascade demanded, bending forward to try and grab her before she could get any further. His faceplate shifted into an expression of pain and he vented heavily but continued to reach for her.

"To MY berth!" Windsplitter snapped, jumping down onto the decking, nearly toppling when she hit, "Cause you're being mean!" With this statement she turned and ran, slamming into the door separating their berthrooms when it didn't open fast enough.

Falling on her aft, she started to sob, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her faceplate against her thighs. She heard Cascade get up, his joints squeaking and a low whine coming from his frame. A harsh release of air escaped his vents as he got off his berth and limped toward her. Windsplitter curled into a tighter ball when he approached her and bent down.

"Windy," Cascade spoke softly as his servos wrapped around her frame and he lifted her into his arms.

"I don't wanna talk to you," Windsplitter sobbed and allowed the other to take over, "But I do!"

Cascade's servos tensed at the change in tone and the sudden lack of racking sobs. The other turned Windsplitter's faceplate and looked up at him with a mixture of anger and fear etched in her gaze.

"Leave my daughter alone," Cascade snarled and the other smirked slightly.

"I'm not the one who made her cry," the other's words were sharp edged and filled with spite even as she wiped the tears from the cheekplates she shared with Windsplitter.

"I do not know what caused you to appear but I will make sure you leave my daughter's processor when we get to Altera," Cascade threatened, "She does not need you making her life miserable."

"You want to kill me, just like you killed Mother," the other shouted and shoved against his fingers, fighting to get free of his servos. Cascade tightened his grip slightly before turning and limping toward the door into the common area. He was venting heavily by the time he reached the back of the couch nearest his door.

"Cascade, you shouldn't be up and moving," Renegade scolded from the far couch. He stood up and walked toward them, prompting the other to snarl at him. A look of surprise crossed his faceplate only to be replaced with cool calm.

"I can't handle this right now, Rene," Cascade wheezed, "My nerves are shot."

"It's all right, Cascade," Dunestar spoke gently as she stood and walked to where they stood, reaching out for him to servo her to her.

"Dune, be careful," Cascade cautioned as he handed her over.

The other released a scream and scrambled against the exchange, fighting to free herself from the adults. She wanted to be alone with Windsplitter, to disappear and never look back. All of them wanted to deactivate her, all of them except Windsplitter.

"Shhh," Dunestar wrapped her arms around the other and held her closer to her chestplate.

"What drew her out?" Renegade was asking, keeping his deep voice low. The other knew it was because he didn't want her to overhear, but she was better at eavesdropping than they thought.

"Windsplitter started asking questions about Altera," Cascade answered, his words slow in coming and his vents making a wheezing sound.

"Let's get you back to your berth," Renegade suggested and the other looked back to see the big mech wrapping an arm about Cascade's shoulders and leading him back to his compartment. A dry hacking laugh escaped her vocodor as she watched.

Dunestar began to stroke her back gently, rubbing circles with her fingers as she moved back to the couch, holding her firmly to her chest plate. The other squirmed, not liking the warm sensation that was building in her systems at the touch. Windsplitter loved the sensation and she knew it meant that the femme was trying to put her into recharge. That was something the other did not want.

"Stop it!" the other cried and pushed at the femme's arm, trying to break her hold. However she was too weak and the femme started to hum and continued the movement of her fingers on her back.

"_You can't stop her,"_ Windsplitter warned, her voice sounding distant and sad, _"Dunestar wants us to be comfortable… just like mom used to."_

"Don't talk about her!" the other ordered, venting heavily as she continued to push back. Dunestar stopped for a moment to look down at her. The pause was short lived as she started again, leaning down and kissing the top of her helm.

"It's all right sweet one," Dunestar cooed and the other leaned against her, not understanding precisely what was happening.

The warm sensation had made its way through her backpanels and into her spark and she was starting to feel calmer, though the sorrow at the thought of Celestial Winds was becoming overwhelming. Deep in their shared processor, Windsplitter was crying, clinging to an image of a femme in her memory core. The other recognized the femme as 'mother', the one who had given them both life, though she did not know it. Mother had been understanding and loving, caring for them both though she could not see the other and believed her to be an imaginary friend to Windsplitter. Unlike Cascade, Mother had supported the other's presence and treated her with kindness.

"I want momma," the other whispered, burying her faceplate against Dunestar's chest and feeling tears as they slid down her cheekplating and dripped onto the sand-colored metal she leaned against. The humming stopped for a moment as Dunestar readjusted her grip and moved her into the crook of her arm, allowing her to curl closer and bury herself. She was hiding from the world but the other didn't care anymore. She didn't want to wander and explore this harsh environment, not anymore. All she really wanted was to disappear back into Windsplitter's processor and never come out again. But she couldn't because Windsplitter was not fighting to take control again.

The other shuddered as she curled up tighter, stiffening as a soft sound came from Dunestar's vocodor, the femme was singing. It was a song that the other had heard a very long time ago, sung by Mother when Windsplitter was over tired and struggling to go into recharge. As the words stroked her audios, she began to relax. Somewhere, deep in the spark she shared with Windsplitter, a familiar touch was remembered and she relaxed completely. Mother was still there, somewhere, and she was promising that everything would be okay.

"How long until we get to Altera?" Wildcharger asked Renegade, his optics focused on the big mech. Quicksilver watched him out of the corner of her optics, pretending to be focused on the lesson she held in her servos.

"A couple of weeks," Renegade answered, "Why don't you tell me what you've learned about Altera?"

"You know what I've learned," Wildcharger groused and Renegade's optic ridge went up slightly, causing the mechling to vent a sigh, "Fine… but you do know, you wrote it."

Chuckling, Renegade set his tools aside and leaned back, rubbing his faceplate with his servos, "I simply chose the chips, Charger."

"But you know what's on 'em," Wildcharger accused.

"Yes, I do," Renegade agreed, "However I would like to know what you have learned by studying them."

Wildcharger grumbled and slumped down in his seat, staring at the data pad in his servo. Across from him, Renegade watched him silently, the corner of his lipplates twitching as though he was fighting the urge to smile. Keeping her optics lowered, Quicksilver watched curiously. In her experience, Renegade was an oddity. Most of the adults she had been around during her sparklinghood would have pushed Wildcharger to answer them; instead Renegade simply watched him and, when he decided the mechling was not going to answer, returned to his work on the machine that sat in front of him on the table.

When quiet descended over them all once again, Quicksilver returned to her lesson. She had forgone the lesson on Altera, its customs, and the peoples. She had perused the information regarding changes since she left, but otherwise put it aside. If Renegade decided to ask her any questions, she was certain she could answer them easily. Unfortunately she had picked up the lesson on engineering instead and was stuck. She didn't understand the text and, as a result, the questions were confusing. The longer she stared at it the more frustrated she became.

Venting a sigh, she tossed her pad aside and snapped, "Fraggit." The moment it was out of her vocodor she shrank back. It did not take looking up to see the optics that were turned to her.

At the sound of Renegade getting to his peds, Quicksilver focused hard on her fingers, feeling like a fool. She hadn't thought before she snapped and no longer had an excuse to fall back on. She had simply been dumb enough to curse in front of the sparklings.

"Quicksilver," Renegade's impossibly deep voice came from above her and she shrank back further, watching his servo out of the peripheral of her optics as it reached down and picked the pad up. She blinked and looked back at her servos when he stood back up straight.

"Come with me, youngling," Renegade beckoned her. Her arms tensed, expecting to feel his fingers wrapping around her upper arm and dragging her to her pedes. However the grip never came.

Fear paralyzed her even as her processor screamed at her to get up. Renegade was patient, very patient, but she knew everyone had an end to their patience. Yet she could not push the fear back, doubting Renegade would be feeling overly charitable. She'd caused so much trouble recently, how could he?

"Quicksilver," Renegade said her designation softly, stepping closer to her and gently slipping his fingers beneath her chinplate, making her look up. The movement was gentle and his optics soft when she looked, but his mouth was drawn in a tight line.

Shifting her optics away from his faceplate, she tried to nod, surprised when it was easy to do. Renegade was not pressing very hard against her chinplate. He moved his fingers as she forced her arms to obey and pushed up from the couch. Renegade waited for her, stepping back far enough for her to precede him. The fear trickled down her backstrut and she tried to keep herself at a distance from him. Even after all the time she had been away from Hardcore, she avoided having a mech behind her when she was in trouble. And there was little doubt in her processor that she was in a lot of trouble.

As soon as she was past the end of the couches, she stopped and stepped aside. She didn't know where Renegade wanted her to go and she didn't like having him behind her. No matter how many times he had promised to never strike her, the old fear remained. Renegade joined her and directed her to the door into his berthroom. Confusion joined the fear and she looked up at him. Something in her gaze translated to him and he offered her a small smile.

"It's all right, Quicksilver, I am not going to hurt you," Renegade reassured her, "I want to speak with you in private, that is all."

'In private' stalled her. Those words never held a good meaning but she simply nodded and wrapped her arms around her midsection. Without looking back up at Renegade, she continued to walk. Entering his berthroom as the door opened for her, she stopped again, looking down at the decking as she waited. Renegade entered a few seconds later, joining her and setting a servo to her shoulderplating. She jumped at the touch and made herself smaller. Renegade lifted his servo and walked past her, releasing a small sigh of hot air.

She wondered if the vent was out of frustration or something else. Lifting her gaze, she watched him walk toward the door out into the hangar, the fear rising higher again. Why would he take her out of the residence? Her legs froze and she stared, wanting to back away and run as the door opened, revealing the side of Naomi. Sometime during the battle, Renegade had moved the ship closer to the exit from the residence and now it was only a few paces away, giving him easy access to it.

"Please," Quicksilver begged, her voice low and hard even for her to hear.

Renegade turned and stepped closer, allowing the door to shut behind him. He set the pad down and knelt down in front of her, his joints whining at the movement. Hesitantly, he reached up and lifted her chinplate again, his green optics focused on her faceplate.

"Youngling, I'm sorry if I have scared you," Renegade apologized, watching her.

"I… I didn't mean to…" Quicksilver blinked as she fought the urge to cry, "I'm sorry."

"Here, take a seat," Renegade stood and stepped aside as he indicated the chair in front of the console, dropping his servo as he did so.

With weak steps, Quicksilver did as he bid, dropping onto the seat as her legs gave out. Her body felt weak and heavy as she leaned forward and wiped her faceplate, trying to hide the tears from Renegade. He was already upset with her; she didn't want to make it worse.

"Quicksilver, I know you've been through a lot and your emotions are running high," Renegade spoke gently but there was a firm edge to his voice. It would be impossible for her to miss. She looked back down at her servos nervously.

"However, that is no excuse for using coarse language in front of the sparklings," Renegade chided. Quicksilver vented a sigh, biting her lower lipplate, afraid to speak.

"Youngling," Renegade said, waiting. The use of the nickname sent a calming emotion into her spark and she looked up slightly.

She kept her gaze lowered, barely looking up at him through the tops of her optics. Renegade was still disappointed in her and she didn't want to see that on his faceplate. She didn't want to know what he was thinking of her right then. Of all the mistakes she made, this was the one she repeated on a regular basis. If he were her femme creator, she'd be in a lot of trouble for it, though for a different reason than cursing in front of the sparklings. Cursing at her creators had been a show of disrespect, one that was dealt with quickly and harshly. So far Renegade had only talked. She hoped against hope that it stayed that way.

"When you use language like that, you're disrespecting yourself as well as those around you," Renegade continued, "If you cannot think of a better word to use when you are angry, then I believe it's time I gave you more vocabulary to study."

Quicksilver tensed, waiting for the rest of her punishment. Surely added vocabulary lessons could not be the extent of her punishment. Shyly, she looked up at Renegade, looking away once again as soon as she noticed he was watching her closely.

"I'm sorry, Renegade… I'll try to watch what I say," Quicksilver promised, hoping she could do as she promised and not fail again.

"That's all any of us can do, young one," Renegade responded gently, "I want you to remember that."

Scrubbing at her faceplate, Quicksilver silently cursed herself. She had managed to keep the tears at bay for the entire time she was sitting with him but now she felt them gathering and threatening to fall. She couldn't understand why, all he had done was talk to her, he hadn't even threatened a severe punishment.

"Quicksilver," Renegade stated, the use of her full designation made her jump and she looked up, perhaps she had been relieved too soon.

"Ye… yes?" Quicksilver asked. Her voice broke when she stuttered.

"I was wondering if you would like to assist Duskwalker and I with Cascade's new armor," Renegade said and Quicksilver stared at him. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

A menagerie of emotions passed through her processor. The most powerful being disbelief. Renegade had just gotten done scolding her and should have dealt out a punishment but instead he was inviting her to assist him with a delicate and special project. It made no sense and confused her horribly. Shaking her helm, she stood up and walked toward the wall that divided his berthroom from Duskwalker's. Then back again. She knew she was being foolish, it had to be a trick, but Renegade had never done that to her before. He always said what he meant, but how could he mean this? Was he testing her, seeing if she would not recognize a rouse when she heard one?

Renegade sat on the edge of his berth, watching her pace. She felt his optics following her every move and soon, the sensation was too much and she stopped, clasping her servos before her and moving her pede slightly. She was nervous and scared but she wanted to know if this was a bad joke.

"I… I don't deserve to," Quicksilver nearly choked on the words. If she was right about it being a rouse, then she knew she didn't deserve to help him, to feel as though she were a part of his family. But, if she was wrong, then she might end up hurting him.

"Why do you think that?" Renegade asked in response.

The tears threatened to spill again and she wiped her servo across her optics to stop them, "Because I broke your rule and I…"

_Stopped you from taking me to Naomi instead of in here_, she couldn't say the words out loud. She had begged him with one word and he'd done as she wanted. That was not supposed to happen.

"Youngling, you are going to make mistakes," Renegade reminded her, pushing off the edge of the berth and coming closer. He did not touch her, simply stopped in front of her and waited.

"But I…" Quicksilver could not wrap her processor around it. Since being thrown into Renegade's care by Megatron, she had been disciplined several times. Never did Renegade offer a reward for breaking the rules and that was how this felt. It felt wrong.

"Silver," Renegade drew her attention, waiting patiently for her to look up at him. His patience was rewarded when she glanced up, barely seeing him through the tops of her optics, "I want you to understand that I was going to ask this of you before you cursed. I would never take this opportunity away from you for something as small as that."

"Small?" Quicksilver couldn't fathom anything being small when it came to breaking the rules.

"Yes, young one, small," Renegade's lipplates quirked slightly as he reached out and very gently wiped a tear that had escaped from her cheekplating.

With that touch, she lost her control on the well of tears and broke down. Kneeling down on the decking as he knee joints buckled, she raised her servos to her faceplate as the sobs racked her frame. If not for the repairs she had gone through, she would think her emotions center was broken again as a flood of emotions filled her processor. Above her, Renegade moved in discomfort, his pedes shifting as he tried to decide how to respond. After a while, she heard the familiar squeak of his joints as he lowered himself down to the decking. A new wave of guilt passed through her as she realized how much it must hurt him to keep kneeling down.

Without warning, Renegade's arms engulfed her and she found herself pressed against his chest armor. Instead of pushing away, fighting the instinct of flight, Quicksilver pulled herself closer to him, barely registering his gently lifting of her and settling her on his lap. As she curled closer, his armor began to vibrate and a humming noise issued forth.

Quicksilver did not know how much time had passed when the sobs finally started to become occasional whimpers of air from her vents. All she knew was that she felt safe for the first time in a long time, even as somewhere in her processor, there was a sparkling version of her screaming for her to move before Renegade got tired of dealing with her. She simply did not want to move. However, at the lack of crying, Renegade began to move and she knew her time in this warm safety was over. The old mech had to be getting uncomfortable with her on his lap on the decking. As usual, she was causing him trouble.

"I'm sorry," Quicksilver apologized as she slid off, stopping when he apologized as well. She looked at him in confusion. He had not done anything to her.

"I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, youngling, I apologize," Renegade explained and she shook her helm slightly. What was she to say to that? It wasn't his fault that she was jumpy and she couldn't explain her wants in words because she was afraid he'd look at her and deny them the way so many others had.

"Thank you," Quicksilver couldn't think of anything else to say. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and never let go, but she knew if she did she could never take it back and, if he pried her off, it would hurt her spark.

"I would like you to join Duskwalker and I aboard Naomi to complete Cascade's new armor. I know Duskwalker would appreciate your presence as well," Renegade stated with a soft smile. His servo was gripping the edge of the berth as he prepared to pull himself back up to his pedes and she stepped back.

Nervously, she nodded, "Yes Rene, I'd like that." Quicksilver watched him, waiting for his reaction to her use of his nickname. Never had she taken such a big chance. If he didn't like the fact that she called him that, then she knew she could never do it again. It was a big enough risk just doing it without asking permission first.

Renegade looked at her in surprise, his optics a little brighter than normal and his servo pressing hard against the berth as he had stopped mid-pull. She started to get even more nervous and stepped back, biting her lower lipplate and wondering if she should apologize, claiming it was a slip of the glossia.

"That's wonderful, Silver," Renegade answered her, a smile on his faceplate as he completed the pull to get himself upright. She looked at him shyly.

"Thank you," Renegade thanked her and reached out to lightly stroke her faceplate. She vented in relief at the touch, turning as he lowered his servo and made his way to the exit that would take them into the hangar. There was no hesitation this time when she followed him and she had to fight to keep from smiling.

Silence was something Dunestar rarely experienced these cycles. They were a few weeks out from Altera, Cascade had returned to the residence earlier in the week and Tailspin had returned to the Harbinger. For the most part, life had returned to normal for the family. Although Cascade was starting to get restless. She could often hear him moving about in his compartment, uncomfortable with having to remain still.

Thankfully he was settled in for the dark cycle and Windsplitter was with him. The little femling had been getting into more fights and arguments lately. At times, it seemed the other had control of her, though none of them had spoken with the mysterious other since Cascade's return to the residence. However, that was not always the case and Dunestar found herself scolding the sparkling quite often. Venting a small sigh, Dunestar leaned back and propped her pedes up on the table top.

In the gentle silence she could hear the humming of the ship's systems, the soft movements of the sparklings as they recharged, and the odd noise coming from Quicksilver's compartment. The youngling was not in recharge but she was in her berth, that was all that matter to Dunestar. If she was up later than it took for Renegade to get back, then Dunestar would check on her. For now, she was most likely catching up on her lessons.

A smile graced her lipplates as she considered Renegade. When he first appeared on Chartahain, she had noticed him. He was hard to miss and rather terrifying. A chuckle escaped her as the memory resurfaced of her first meeting with the big dark green mech…

_It had been an eventful day. After being asked by Cascade to keep an optic on Windsplitter and then finding the tiny Duskwalker out in the streets of the colony, Dunestar had found herself watching over both sparklets while their creators had been off working. She, like the others, had heard of the newest sparkling to the colony, but it wasn't until she'd met Duskwalker that she'd believed those rumors. The little mottled brown sparkling was quite a bit different then Windsplitter. Windsplitter was a little ball of energy, going here, there, wherever she could and often getting into trouble when she did so. Duskwalker on the other servo was content to just sit up on the counter and watch as Dunestar's customers came in._

_At one point Dunestar found herself being complimented on her new pet and, at first, she hadn't understood until the mech who had complimented her began to pet Duskwalker's helm and rubbing behind her ears. At first Dunestar had been about to object, but then the most peculiar sound had worked its way out of Duskwalker's vocoder and, seemingly, she didn't mind playing the 'role' the mech had set for her. When Dunestar asked her about it afterwards Duskwalker had a simple explanation:_

"_Before dad and I came here we often stopped at different bases and colonies to do work, well dad did work, I just stayed on the ship, but sometimes dad would have to bring customers onto the ship. Dad didn't want them to know he had a sparkling, so he'd have me stay in my terrestrial guise and act like I was his pet."_

"_He what?" Dunestar had asked and, at the time, she had been furious that any creator would demean their sparkling by asking them to act as though they were a pet and not a treasure, but Duskwalker had gone on to explain how her creator only wanted her safety because he didn't trust anyone who came onto their ship and didn't want anyone tempted. As to what they would be tempted to do, Duskwalker explained, she didn't know. Her creator never told her._

_Dunestar only knew too well what it was Duskwalker's creator was concerned about. She had heard rumors, rumors of rumors if truth were told, that there was some trafficking going on. Younglings and sparklings both were being stolen and sold and Dunestar could only imagine the kinds of places where such young Cybertronians could be sold to._

_That's why, when Dunestar came out after hearing the little one scream and saw Duskwalker racing around while a massive green and black newcomer trying to grab her, Dunestar almost raced to her counter to access the blaster she kept hidden there._

_She had almost gotten to the counter when she finally realized that Duskwalker was laughing and screaming in joy while that massive looking mech was going after her while she ran around him in a bipedal form that Dunestar hadn't seen up until then. Dunestar had stopped where she was and watched as Duskwalker darted between his legs and avoided his hands. Then, with a particularly high pitched shriek, the mech caught her about the waist and tossed the little brown sparklet up into the air. Duskwalker rotated her arms, her tail twirling behind her as she laughed with joy, not a care in the world, never doubting that the massive mech would catch her._

_Duskwalker landed back into those massive hands which cupped over her and hid her from sight, but Dunestar could still hear the sound of her laughter and it became obvious that the mech was using those massive digits to gently tickle the abdominal plating of the little femmeling. Those digits, those hands, should have been capable of crushing the tiny femme without even notice, but here was the biggest mech Dunestar had seen in the colony gently tickling a sparkling small enough to hide in his closed fist._

"_Dad it was so fun ,Dunestar took us out on a flight and then she gave us these energon sticks-" Duskwalker went on and on explaining every little thing about the day she'd had and the big mech's green optics merely watched on with a gentle light glowing from their depths. It was as if nothing else existed for him at that point then the words of the little sparkling. That was about when Dunestar realized two things. She had seen this mech before leaving the ship yard and, like so many others, she had stepped out of his way, intimidated by his size and the power that seemed to eminate from his shell, but now she also realized that he was Duskwalker's creator._

"_So Windy and I asked Dunestar…" Duskwalker was continuing when the large mech chuckled, he had noticed that Dunestar was watching and with a gentle stroke on his sparkling's helm he was able to get her to stop talking for a moment._

"_Duskwalker," he said in an impossibly deep voice, "perhaps you should introduce us."_

"_Oh! Yeah," the little sparklet turned in the mech's servos and looked over at her with an embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry Dunestar, but this is my dad. Dad this is Dunestar."_

"_My designation is Renegade," said 'dad', a large servo being offered out to her. Dunestar took it and marveled at how gently his servo clasped hers when she knew he could have easily crushed her's._

"_Dunestar," she introduced herself._

"_I hope Duskwalker hasn't caused you any trouble," said Renegade, but the bright spark in his optics told her that he was only teasing his little one._

"_I didn't! I even helped her clean some of the shelves… the ones I could reach anyway," Duskwalker was quick to assure him, prompting a laugh out of the mech. It wasn't so much a laugh as much as deep rumble that roiled forth from the depths of his armor._

"_Duskwalker was a great help," Dunestar said, "if she wants to she can come back whenever she wants."_

"_I'll keep that in mind," said Renegade as he released her servo and carefully brought Duskwalker up to his shoulders. Duskwalker transformed back into the feline form she had used all day and situated herself against his neck. A look of pure contentment spread across her feline-like features. "For now though we must return to our ship. This one needs to work on her studies before refueling and recharge."_

"_I understand," said Dunestar, smiling in spite of herself. Here was a mech who's whole life revolved around his sparkling. The gentle way he handled her put Dunestar at ease, knowing that Duskwalker was well taken care of and would have the best of futures if Renegade had any say in the matter. Which he did._

"_Until next time then," Renegade said with a smile on his faceplate and for the first time Dunestar realized just how handsome the mech was. He wasn't over-all striking like some of the flashier mechs had been as they came through the colony on their way further into the universe. But he had the rugged good looks of a mech who didn't care about his outer appearance._

"_I look forward to it," Dunestar said, carefully leaning a hip against the counter. She shouldn't have been flirting with him, so she then offered, "and please extend my invitation to your mate. I would love to meet her. If Duskwalker is any indication she must be a wonderful parent."_

_A somber expression seemed to overtake the mech's optics and Duskwalker too seemed to quieten and Dunestar felt her spark sinking, realizing why it was she hadn't heard Duskwalker once speak about a femme creator._

"_I'm so sorry," Dunestar started to say, but Renegade brought a servo up slowly to stop her, she did and waited for what he was going to say next._

"_No need to apologize," he said and his tone was still gentle, a sad smile on his face plate, "I appreciate your offer none-the-less and, if it's not a bother to you, perhaps Duskwalker and I will both visit you when we have time. Though I have no doubt Duskwalker will have more time then I."_

"_Feel free to drop by any time, if you want I could give you both a tour of the colony sometime if you'd like," she offered._

"_I believe we'd enjoy that, wouldn't we Duskwalker?"_

"_Yes! You should see the watch tower, it's so high in the air, but they didn't want me climbing on the roof…"_

_Both Dunestar and Renegade laughed at the same time at Duskwalker's disgruntled expression and, for only a moment, Dunestar's optics met Renegade's and she felt her spark seem to skip a pulse. A shy smile spread across Renegade's face then and she couldn't help but to smile back at him._

"_Until next time then," said Renegade as he departed, giving her a gentle cant of his helm and bringing a digit up to tickle at his sparkling's paw-like extremities._

_When the big mech left Dunestar felt herself leaning a bit heavier against the counter, her spark rate evening out after that skipped beat. It took her a while to realize that she needed to finish closing up shop and call it a night. Crankshaft wanted to meet with her after hours to talk about supplies the colony would need the next time they sent someone out to Altera to fetch them._

_As the lights were dimmed and she set the lock on her door, Dunestar couldn't help but to admit to herself that she was looking forward to seeing the big mech, Renegade, and his femmling again. With that thought in mind she walked down to the center building to meet with Crankshaft._

…A chuckle escaped her as she returned to the present, her optics brightening as she looked around the dimmed common area. Venting a sigh she stood and stretched. She ran a servo over the back of her neckplating and smiled. If she had realized that her life would change so drastically back then, she would not have done anything different.

Dunestar shut the lights off completely before she entered the berthroom she shared with the big mech was far too gentle for his size. Tapping a command into the console that was situated on the far wall, Dunestar watched as her notes for the cycle's activities and to-do list appeared. Methodically, she checked off each item that had been completed.

She was engrossed in what she was doing and did not realize she was no longer alone until someone grabbed her from behind and spun her around, digging his fingers into the seam along the back of her thigh armor. Before she could react his lips had found hers and stolen the words and thoughts from her. His large fingers caressed her backplating and she nearly purred the way Duskwalker did when she was being stroked.

When he pulled away, he raised his servo and gently stroked her cheekplating, smiling she opened her optics and spoke in a low voice, "Welcome home."

Without a word, Renegade lifted her into his arms and carried her to their berth, setting her down gently and leaning over her to kiss her again.


	49. Chapter 49

34

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

The Nemesis approached the space station, gliding through space as though there was nothing that could possibly stand in its way. Although Megatron was aware that the space station's weapons were more than powerful to neutralize and destroy the warship, he showed no concern for that possibility. As Renegade watched from the lower platform, the warlord focused on the forward screen as the warship came in on final approach to the station.

Omega-1 was the processor child of a Cybertronian scientist and an Alterian engineer. The station was shaped in a manner to obtain the most direct light from the planet's twin suns. Though, Renegade knew there was another source of energy buried deep within the station. A source that would last an army through to the end of the war and beyond. However this was a closely guarded secret, one that very few were privy to. He was one of those few and only due to the simple fact that Aero had requested his assistance in a few matters regarding the interchange rates of power production.

"Renegade," Megatron turned to look back at him.

"Yes Lord Megatron?" Renegade waited, his servos clasped behind his lower backplating as the Nemesis shook with the force of docking with the space station. Soundwave must have received permission from station security.

"The Harbinger is in dire disrepair, it seems some of my officers," at this Megatron glanced to where Starscream stood, his gaze locked on the screen showing the side of the space station, "Are not cautious with where they shoot at the enemy."

"Yes, I had noticed that, my lord," Renegade agreed with a neutral tone. He noticed that Starscream stiffened and had to fight the urge to smirk. That was why one should never listen into conversations that had nothing to do with them, they may hear something they did not want to hear.

A flash of sharp dentals from the warlord indicated he had found it humorous, "Never the less, there are few mechs aboard the Nemesis I find capable of building a proper repair team. You are to assemble the repair teams and set them to task, afterward your family is welcome to wander from the Nemesis. Though I would advise caution."

Part of Renegade's processor warned him to be suspicious of Megatron's genial warnings. It was the same part that warned of many dangerous things, particularly those he already knew to be cautious of. It had saved his aft on more than one occasion and he was not going to ignore this time.

"I understand, Lord Megatron, I will have the repair teams built from the two crews. Would you like me to get them started on the work at servo as well?" Renegade remained still, watching as Megatron approached him slowly.

"Yes, however you will not be required to continue the supervision," Megatron stated, stopping a short distance from Renegade so that he was still on higher ground, forcing Renegade to look up to see his faceplate.

"Very well, may I ask who will be supervising the work? I can pass on any information I may have as to the repairs and how they need to be handled," Renegade suggested calmly.

"Soundwave and Breakdown will be ensuring the repairs are completed properly," Megatron answered, "You may speak with them at a later time."

"Understood, my lord," Renegade bowed slightly, understanding the dismissal without being told to leave. Turning on his heel, Renegade strode from the bridge, releasing a small sigh of relief once he was beyond the door. When Megatron had called him to the bridge he had feared the warlord was going to inform him that the little ones were to remain aboard the Nemesis throughout their visit to Altera. There had been rumors of stolen sparklings and other offspring aboard the station as well as on the planet's surface. No doubt this was the cause for Megatron's mild warning.

However it was imperative that Windsplitter be with them when they visited Aero. It was rather important that they visit Aero at all. The mech was unaware that Megatron was seeking his weapons designs. Renegade planned upon warning his old friend before Megatron discovered who the weapons designer of Altera was. Luckily Aero used aliases when selling his weapons.

Turning he proceeded to make his way down to the residence, knowing he was going to have a group of disappointed sparklings on his servos. All of them had been looking forward to visiting the station. He didn't want to disappoint them, however the station was unsafe at this time and he did not want Dunestar wandering it alone with the four young ones. That was disaster waiting to happen. Though he pitied the mech who tried to harm Dunestar or the little ones, he knew those who dared to steal the offspring of others often worked in teams and Dunestar was only one femme. A strong femme that would protect her charges with her life, but still only a single femme. Renegade did not want to take the chance.

"Renegade," turning, Renegade narrowed his optics at the nearly black mech. Incognito had been appearing off and on lately. He didn't care for that aspect of the mech's personality.

"Yes Incognito?" Renegade asked, maintaining his polite attitude toward the mech but warily watching him, nonetheless.

"There are rumors that I hear that others do not," Incognito started and Renegade crossed his arms over his chestplating, "Rumors that are actually true. From what I have heard, there is a mech either on the station or the planet seeking one of your charges."

Fighting the urge to reach out and grab the mech to force him to tell him the rumor in its entirety, Renegade waited. Incognito was a spy, it made sense he would know things that the rest of them did not. Unfortunately it also meant he was accustomed to keeping his secrets close to his spark.

"I do not want you to worry needlessly. This information is good and I can confirm its validity," Incognito continued and Renegade rubbed his faceplate with a servo.

"Incognito, please hurry up. I have work to do," Renegade intoned calmly, opening his optics and watching the dark mech as he vented a heavy sigh.

"The youngling is being hunted by a mech called Hardcore. No one seems to know precisely where he came from or where he resides currently. However he is adamant that she be brought to him online. From what I can gather he is," Incognito stopped as Renegade interrupted him.

"Her creator," Renegade slammed a hand against his thigh armor. He could not force Quicksilver to hide aboard the Nemesis while the others were visiting the planet, but he also could not allow her to wander as he had hoped.

"What do you plan to do?" Incognito asked.

"Keep her with me," Renegade stated firmly, "I will never allow that mech to touch that femme again." As he continued speaking, his hatred toward hardcore had surfaced once again and Incognito involuntarily took a step back as though intimidated by an invisible force.

"If you need assistance," Incognito started, venting harshly again before continuing on, "Do not hesitate to ask."

Pulling air into his vents and forcing himself to calm down, Renegade gave the spy a small smile, "Thank you for letting me know this information, Incognito. I will keep your offer in mind. For now, I must disappoint three sparklings who are determined they are getting to visit the station."

Chuckling, the other mech shook his helm and lifted a servo in farewell, "I wish you luck with that."

Renegade watched the younger mech walk away before turning and heading for the residence. Part of him wanted to be out, searching for Hardcore so he could end his miserable existence, but the other, more sane part of him, wanted to ensure Quicksilver's safety. The youngling had been through enough already, she didn't need to face her mech creator again.

The residence was its normal pandemonium. Renegade entered and smiled, leaning against the support beside the door as it closed behind him. Dunestar stood in the center of the common area, her servos over her optics as she counted. All around her, the sparklings disappeared with loud giggles and screams as they pushed one another out of the way. Duskwalker made her way up onto the workstation and jumped across to the computer console. By the time she was done climbing, she was well hidden near the top of the wall. Wildcharger ran toward the storage area between his and Duskwalker's berthrooms, his pedes carrying him fast but loud over the metal decking. Renegade watched as the mechling squirmed in behind a pile of crates, hiding himself admirably. The only sparkling left was Windsplitter. The blue and grey femling ran toward Quicksilver's position on the couch, attempting to force the youngling to move aside so she could hide behind her.

"Hey! Go find someplace unoccupied to hide," Quicksilver shooed the femling away with a sweep of her servo. With a dirty look, Windsplitter did precisely that, though she ran out of time and had to jump behind the entrance to the other storage area.

Dunestar stopped counting and called out, "Ready or not, here I come." With these words, the sand-colored femme turned around and opened her optics, releasing a small vent of surprise at the sight of Renegade. Chuckling, he moved toward her and gripped her servos gently, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Something happened," Dunestar said it softly and with those two words, the stress returned and Renegade vented softly.

"I'll tell you later, right now you have three sparklings waiting to be found," Renegade reminded her, smirking as he noticed Wildcharger sticking his helm out of his hiding place.

"You're right," Dunestar started speaking softly, however her voice soon rose, "And I'm going to find them all, so they better not be peeking out."

Dunestar moved away from Renegade and went on her search, making a big show of looking into random places, though there were giggles coming from both of the storage areas. These giggles grew louder when his mate looked inside of the toy storage area behind the common computer station and between Quicksilver and the couch back. Even the youngling laughed slightly, though Renegade had the feeling that had more to do with Dunestar accidentally tickling her than anything else.

With a smile, Renegade took a seat on the couch opposite of Quicksilver to watch the game. If not for the nagging worry over the truth he had discovered regarding the youngling's mech creator, he would relax and simply enjoy watching the game. Instead he continued to look at Quicksilver out of the corner of his optics. The youngling didn't move; her focus was on the pad in her slender servos. The repairs Knockout and Tailspin had performed had improved her mood. Aside from a few small issues with her temper at Windsplitter and her choice in words, there had been no more problems. She even seemed to be recharging normally now. Dreadwing had noted the change in her attitude and aptitude for his training sessions as well, pulling Renegade aside to discuss upping her training with him. Renegade wanted to sit in on a training session and watch the youngling's response to Dreadwing first. No need to push her too hard and damage the tenuous line of trust that had been built between them.

"Gotcha," Wildcharger shouted, followed by Dunestar's giggle.

"Yes, you did," Dunestar agreed and Renegade turned in time to watch her lift the mechling up and toss him into the air. He was giggling wildly with his arms outstretched to the sides as he flew up and came back down. Dunestar caught him expertly and swung him around before setting him back to his pedes.

"Can I help you find the others?" Wildcharger asked and Renegade chuckled. The mechling didn't like sitting around, waiting for someone else to do the finding if he could help it.

"Yes, you can, but be nice," Dunestar warned, straightening up and watching him as he dashed away toward the other end of the residence. She turned and looked at Renegade with a gentle smile, which he returned.

"I believe a few lessons in patience are in order for Wildcharger," Renegade commented, watching as Dunestar walked toward him.

"WHAT?!" Wildcharger's annoyed faceplate emerged from behind the wall separating the storage area from the washracks, "But Rene! I'm buried alive in lessons!"

Lifting his brow ridges at the tone, Renegade waited until the look disappeared and Wildcharger looked back at him meekly, "Sorry."

"Hm," Renegade nodded, moving a fore-digit back and forth for the mechling to come to him. Wildcharger did so reluctantly, scooting around the couch and staying near Quicksilver who shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry about yelling," Wildcharger apologized again as he clasped his servos behind his back and leaned against the other couch, prompting a small vent of annoyance from Quicksilver as she had to shift to keep from being struck by one of his wings.

"I accept your apology Wildcharger," Renegade stated gently, watching as the mechling looked down at the use of his full designation, "However, there are consequences to your actions."

Renegade waited until Wildcharger glanced back up at him, a frown firmly in place on his small faceplate. Once he felt certain the little flyer was paying attention, he continued speaking firmly, "You are to return here directly after training with Breakdown, no wandering the corridors or going with Breakdown to his quarters."

At this, Wildcharger looked up. The look on his faceplate hurt Renegade's spark. One of Wildcharger's favorite pastimes was getting to spend time with the former wrecker. Unfortunately, he needed to learn to follow the rules and consequences were not meant to be pleasant.

"For how long?" Wildcharger's question was quiet and Renegade smiled at him.

"One week," Renegade stated and a small nod was his response, "You will also have extra chores and lessons."

"Yes sir," Wildcharger answered, clearly disappointed but not willing to argue. It would have been pointless for him to argue over the punishment and the young mech knew that as well as the others did.

"Come here," Renegade beckoned him closer and Wildcharger shuffled forward, looking slightly worried.

Once he was close enough, Renegade scooped him up and tickled his sensitive side armor, smirking as the mechling started to giggle and squirm to get free. When he nearly managed to get loose once, Renegade tossed him into the air, smiling as Wildcharger giggled harder in delight. As he caught him, he noticed the youngling watching with something akin to longing in her gaze. The moment she noticed his looking at her, she ducked her helm and returned to her pad.

Throwing Wildcharger into the air a few more times, Renegade caught him and set him back to his pedes as Duskwalker charged toward him, grinning broadly. Dunestar followed her with a disgruntled Windsplitter on her heels. With a chuckle, Renegade caught Duskwalker as she leapt into the air, tossing her up seamlessly. Wild giggles erupted from the tiny sparkling as she rose high above his helm before coming back down and being caught gently. Curling her close to his chestplating, Renegade smiled down at her.

"I won, dad!" Duskwalker said joyfully.

"Congratulations, Dusk," Renegade smiled down at her, looking up as Dunestar joined them.

"She hid so well I had to ask Windsplitter if she had seen where she went," Dunestar admitted, "Duskwalker is certainly a good hide and seek player."

"She cheated," Windsplitter accused from behind Dunestar.

Returning his gaze to his little mottled sparkling, Renegade vented a sigh, all of the joy at winning the game seemed to have seeped out of her and she curled closer to his chestplating. Her optics were turned down toward her paw-like servos as though she were contemplating the space where her claws would emerge.

"She did not cheat," Quicksilver spoke up then, her optics focused on Windsplitter, "You could have climbed to the top of the crates just as easily as she climbed to the top of the computer."

"What do you know, you never want to do anything but sit there! And you always defend her, no matter what," Windsplitter spat, glaring from behind Dunestar's legs. His mate looked down at the sparkling, but waited for Quicksilver's reply before reaching down picking her up. So far, Quicksilver was staying calm.

A slight vent of air was the only sign of frustration as the youngling set her pad aside and adjusted her position on the couch, "My choice to not partake in the game has nothing to do with your accusation. Duskwalker won and you are bitter about it. Instead of being such a spoil sport, perhaps you should realize that it simply means you will have to work harder next time to win."

"Silver," Dunestar warned slightly. Quicksilver looked up at her before looking away quickly.

"I am not spoiled," Windsplitter snapped and at that, Quicksilver vented harshly, stood up, and walked past her, leaving her pad behind.

Renegade watched until the door to her berthroom shut behind her, "Duskwalker, can you take Quicksilver's pad to her?"

"Wildcharger, why don't you go get some rest?" Dunestar smiled down at the mechling sweetly as Renegade spoke to Duskwalker. Without a word, the mechling nodded and left, though he continued to look back over at Windsplitter with irritation. Renegade had a feeling that both of the older little ones were getting frustrated by Windsplitter's insistence on being mean to Duskwalker. They would have to stop it before it got out of hand and someone got hurt.

"Yes," Duskwalker stood up as he bent to set her on the decking, allowing her to trot over to the other couch and retrieve the pad. Instead of walking past Dunestar and Windsplitter, she turned and went to the other end of the couch, jumping to the deck. She was unbalanced for a moment before trotting off around the back and disappearing from view. The only way he knew she had reached the berthroom was the opening of the door. As soon as they closed once more, he turned his focus on Windsplitter who shrank back behind Dunestar, hiding.

"Oh no you don't," Dunestar turned and picked Windsplitter up, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from the femling with the move, "We're going to have a chat about your insistence upon accusing Dusk of cheating."

"Well, she did," Windsplitter huffed, crossing her arms as Dunestar sat down beside Renegade and firmly placed her on her lap.

"How did Duskwalker cheat?" Renegade asked as he clasped his servos between his legs and looked down at her.

"She got up where no one else could!" Windsplitter's exclamation did not come as a surprise.

"Was that against the rules?" Renegade asked calmly.

"It wasn't fair," Windsplitter said after a few moments of thought.

"Then it was not against the rules of the game," Renegade pushed the subject. Like Quicksilver seemed to have noticed, Windsplitter had a bad habit of changing topics when she was wrong.

The femling looked away, her optics focusing on anything and everything but him. Renegade moved closer and gently placed a digit beneath her chinplating and lifted her helm up to look at him. The soft blue of her optics was darker as she looked at him, angry at not being allowed to avoid the topic. Renegade wondered if he wasn't seeing a little of the other in that gaze. The more he learned of the other in Windsplitter's processor, the more he wondered if she was actually in the sparkling's processor or perhaps, the anomaly on her spark wasn't something more. He would wait for confirmation from Aero before he'd say anything to Cascade about it.

"If you had won the game by climbing to the top of the crates, as Quicksilver had suggested you could do, would you like it if Duskwalker or Wildcharger accused you of cheating?" Dunestar asked, her pale silver optics focused on the sparkling in her lap.

Windsplitter swiveled on her lap and Renegade lowered his servo, waiting to hear the answer. It was rare that the sparkling was calm enough to speak with her instead of scolding and sending her to her berthroom. He hoped the calmness remained after he told all of the young ones they would not be going aboard the station for a visit. It had been a topic of great excitement among them all.

"I…" Windsplitter stopped speaking and her optics unfocused suddenly. Renegade leaned forward and touched her faceplate gently but she did not react.

"I think she's talking to the other," Dunestar spoke the words too softly for the sparkling to hear, her expression was one of concern and Renegade nodded. He had never watched her when she went into one of her trances; of course he was rarely there during the light cycle when the sparklings were the most active.

Several minutes passed and Renegade found himself getting worried about the safety of the sparkling going into her own processor in such a manner. When he was about to lift her into his arms to try and coax her back, her optics brightened and she looked guilty. She did not speak immediately and Renegade felt his shoulders tense as he waited for her words.

"I'm sorry," Windsplitter apologized and Renegade looked at her in shock.

"Windy?" Dunestar asked, setting a slender digit beneath her chinplate and turning her helm toward her, "What are you sorry for?"

"I was mean to Dusk for no reason… the Other said I should have thought about climbing higher but I was too engrossed in what Wildcharger was doing," Windsplitter responded, her faceplate screwing up at the unfamiliar term, "What does engrossed mean?"

"Focused," Renegade answered automatically, making a note that the other seemed to have been paying attention to lessons that Windsplitter barely paid attention to herself.

"Thank you for apologizing, but we are not the ones you need to apologize to," Dunestar stated firmly, setting Windsplitter down on the decking and turning her toward Quicksilver's door, "I'm sure Quicksilver will not mind if you come in and apologize to Duskwalker."

Hesitantly, Windsplitter nodded and walked toward the door. Her movements were slow and awkward like she didn't know what she was doing. She also seemed to be having a heated debate inside of her processor as her servos twisted and her shoulders tensed before relaxing. Standing, Renegade followed her, setting a servo to Dunestar's shouldplating as he walked past her.

Quicksilver's door opened without complaint as Windsplitter touched the panel set far enough down the wall for her to activate it. Inside, Quicksilver and Duskwalker were engrossed in a game of their own. It was a board game that Renegade had seen the elder Chartah playing off and on in the colony. The bots who did not take offense to their presence would play against them, often finding themselves on the losing end. From what he remembered, it was a very complicated and intense game which explained why neither femme looked up as the door opened.

"Uhm," Windsplitter made a soft noise and was promptly ignored.

"Duskwalker," Renegade spoke softly before Windsplitter could get angry once more and forget why she was there. Apologizing of her own volition was a big step for the femling and he didn't want it to get lost because she felt as though she were being ignored.

"Hm?" Duskwalker didn't look up at first, then she swung her helm around and her optics flashed brighter as a tremble passed through her frame.

"I'm sorry, Duskwalker," Windsplitter spit the words out fast, running them together before turning and charging from the room. Renegade leaned out the door and watched as she ran to her berthroom, darting inside.

"That was… odd," Quicksilver's comment drew his attention back inside. The moment she saw him look at her, she dropped her gaze and found something very fascinating about her servos.

"I didn't get to accept it," Duskwalker said softly and Renegade smiled at her.

"That's okay, Dusk," Renegade assured her, "Windy knows you would accept her apology. Thank you for letting her in."

A shrug came from Quicksilver as she nodded, still staring at her servos in embarrassment at being caught speaking her mind.

Releasing a near-silent vent, Renegade stepped back, "Have fun with your game, young ones."

"We will dad!" Duskwalker called out as the door closed.

Turning back to the couches, Renegade returned Dunestar's smile with a small, sad one of his own. He approached her and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on the brow before taking a seat as well. Leaning back he stretched his legs out in front of him and his arms behind his helm, shuttering his optics and pulling in a small amount of atmosphere before releasing it in a small vent.

"What happened with Megatron?" Dunestar asked gently and Renegade opened one optic to look at her.

"Nothing good, I can assure you," Renegade stated, shuttering the optic again, sighing, and leaning forward with his optics opened, "He wants me to develop the plans for repairing the Harbinger, choose the crews, and set them to work."

"Kind of late to be asking you for all of that, isn't it?" Dunestar asked and Renegade chuckled at that.

"A little, yes, I get the sense that he is testing my ability to work on a tight deadline," Renegade stated before looking down at his servos, "I ran into Incognito on the way back."

"Oh? What did he have to say?" Dunestar asked. Renegade knew she only knew the mech by reputation. She didn't wander the Nemesis for fear of what a number of the mechs would try and he did not blame her in the least. It was not the first time he felt guilt over asking her to join their little family. It was not much of a life for her on the Nemesis, sitting in the residence and having nowhere else to go. He knew she loved the sparklings and Quicksilver dearly, but he hated the thought of her sitting there by herself while everyone else was off doing their parts.

"Hardcore is seeking Quicksilver," Renegade stated, watching as the fear and anger fought for a place in Dunestar's optics.

"Here?" Dunestar asked in a tightly controlled voice and Renegade nodded his affirmation.

"Incognito has heard many rumors that Hardcore is, possibly, aboard the station. However, that is not the worst of it, he is offering a reward for her 'safe return' to him," Renegade explained and Dunestar vented a very soft sigh.

"There will be bounty hunters searching for her, if the reward is big enough," Renegade finished, wiping his faceplate with both servos, "I'm afraid the sparklings will not be able to visit the station."

"Cascade said he could go and get the supplies we need… he didn't want to sparklings visiting the station anyway," Dunestar stated and Renegade nodded his understanding.

"He mentioned a worry over the security aboard the station," Renegade said. He had assured Cascade that, with three adults with the sparklings, mechs would think twice about messing with them. However, Megatron's orders had turned that into two adults quickly.

As he was about to speak, the doors opened and Cascade stepped inside, tossing his bag of tools onto the common area's workstation with a harsh vent. Dunestar turned and looked at him with concern as Renegade leaned back and watched him closely.

"What's wrong?" Dunestar was the first to speak and Cascade looked over at her with an irritated expression.

"I just got my orders from our esteemed leader," Cascade snapped, the sarcasm was hard to miss in his words.

"And?" Dunestar pressed. There was concern in her voice and Renegade had a sense he knew why. The last time Cascade had received orders from Megatron, he had nearly been offlined.

"I am to redesign the damaged sections of the Harbinger and explain how to rebuild them to repair crews so they can be completed in a timely and satisfactory manner," Cascade stated, glaring at a pad in his servo before tossing it on top of his tools, "I think it's safe to say the sparklings are going nowhere while we are on this station."

Renegade chuckled, a low sound that was more exhaustion than merriment and Cascade looked over at him in surprise, "I have to create those work crews and assure that they are capable of doing the job. You're right, the sparklings are going nowhere while we are docked here."

"Primus, what is he trying to do? Deactivate us through work overload?" Cascade joined them in the sitting area, flopping down on the couch across from them and leaning back, his optics shuttered and his pedes propped up on the table in the center.

Chuckling, Renegade leaned back and sobered, "We have other problems as well."

Cascade looked at him in surprise but said nothing, his gaze was hard as he watched Renegade. Something told Renegade that Incognito had found the younger mech as well, covering all of his bases with the information before leaving it be.

"Bounty hunters after a youngling, do you really believe that?" Cascade asked. The tone was laced with the same sarcasm he had used earlier when speaking of Megatron. Renegade watched him closely, hoping the mech would be able to set aside his feelings toward Quicksilver to realize the danger present.

"Yes, I do," Renegade stated firmly. He had not told Cascade about Hardcore, about the apparent damage the mech had dealt to his mate which had resulted in Quicksilver's early placement into her shell. Or the meaning of the damage in the scans of the youngling's frame; both Dunestar and he had agreed that the less Cascade knew of Quicksilver's past the better. It had the ability to come out of the mech much the way this question had. And the youngling did not need to feel as though her entire past was nothing but a poorly created lie to cover up her mischievous behavior.

Cascade released a bit of air that sounded much like a snort before shaking his helm, "That's your right. Regardless of your reasons, I believe the young ones should remain aboard the Nemesis for the duration of our visit at the station. I am uncertain of taking them out at Altera as well."

"That will not be possible, I have made arrangements with an old friend to meet and discuss my current condition with Dawnstrider. He has a sparkling and it would do the others good to be with someone their own age as well. His friend also has a youngling and I believe it would do Quicksilver good to be with someone her own age," Renegade stated, "They have been cooped up aboard the Nemesis long enough. I will request leave to take them into the colony on Altera so they can have a few cycles away from the ship."

"Very well," Cascade acquiesced, clearly not feeling like arguing the point, "Who is this 'friend' of yours?"

"Aero," Dunestar was the one to supply the designation. Renegade looked over at her and had to smile at the knowing grin on her faceplate. Cascade's chuckle was the only answer they needed.

"Very well, though I didn't realize that old mech had a sparkling," Cascade spoke casually but Renegade heard the curiosity in his tone. The last time any of them had seen Aero, he had not spoken a word of his success in creating a sparkling without sparking his mate. Renegade knew why he had kept his daughter's creation a secret and he did not blame the mech at all.

"Mm, he asked me tell you two so you were not surprised and startle her, however he is keeping her creation and placement a secret. He does not want others coming to him for assistance or to try and take her away," Renegade explained.

"Is Altera known for such dangers?" Dunestar asked, concern on her faceplate.

Renegade smiled over at her and slipped his arm about her shoulders comfortingly, "No. Aero is simply concerned that her unique creation will cause a stir, one he does not want to be in the middle of. He is, by his nature, a very private mech."

"Yes, I do know that," Dunestar chuckled, "I've tried to strike up a conversation with him several times, only to have him grunt and say yes or no to questions that invite more elaborate responses."

"You did better than me then, he normally gives me a look that says he'd rather shoot me than talk," Cascade said with a laugh, "It will be interesting to meet a sparkling created by him… I certainly hope she doesn't have his 'charming' personality."

"We will tell the sparklings tomorrow that they cannot explore the station," Renegade steered the conversation back to the original topic, though he was chuckling at the thought of meeting a sparkling with Aero's sweet disposition.

"Very well, we will have to come up with something for them to do in the meantime. Otherwise, we will be swamped with begging. At least from Windsplitter and Wildcharger," Cascade stated.

Renegade doubted Wildcharger would beg to go aboard the station after getting into trouble earlier, however he simply nodded in agreement and glanced over at Dunestar before speaking, "I must develop the plans for the work on the Harbinger. Cascade, would you like to join me? We can develop the plans together to ensure proper completion."

"It would be appreciated. I'd rather not see something that should be done last done first and I'm sure you'll agree," Cascade nodded.

"We will be back after a while, if you need anything let us know," Renegade kissed Dunestar gently on the cheek before standing up and moving to retrieve a pad for notes. He had a feeling it was going to a long few of cycles before everything was finished with the Harbinger's plans and they would be able to take the sparklings to the planet for a little vacation away from the warship.

Duskwalker darted between Renegade's pedes and swerved, running around him so she could make another pass through. He watched her, reaching down and catching her at the last second, throwing her into the air to her screaming delight, and catching her again to tickle her sensitive underarmor. Chuckling, he curled her close to his chestplate as she managed to calm her giggles. Smiling, Renegade gave her enough room to crawl up onto his shoulderplating.

Looking up, he considered the others. Cascade sat on the far couch with Windsplitter on his lap, flanked by Wildcharger. Both of them were yawning and rubbing at their optics. It was early for them, but Renegade and Cascade both had to leave. He did not want to leave the unpleasant task of telling the sparklings that they were confined to the Nemesis until the warship departed the station and landed on the planet. Dunestar sat opposite Cascade with Quicksilver beside her. The youngling was partially leaning against the tan femme, her optics partially shuttered. It was a rare sight to see the youngling so close to one of the adults and Renegade hated to rouse her long enough to make her realize just what she was doing.

Unfortunately, he knew he had to. Moving to the center of the couches, he stood directly behind the table so that everyone could see him. The approach roused Wildcharger enough that he sat up straighter and looked up expectantly. No doubt he figured they were going into the station this cycle and that was the reason for the early rising.

"We have some news for all of you this morning," Renegade started. He didn't want to sound so formal but he was uncertain how he could ease the blow. For the past several weeks the sparklings had all been excited to see a space station, something they rarely saw. Only Quicksilver had been disinterested in it, but she had listened as the sparklings, namely Wildcharger and Windsplitter, had talked endlessly about the Omega-1 station that orbited Altera.

"Dad, is everything all right?" Duskwalker asked, prompting a smile from Renegade as he reached up and stroked the side of her feline faceplate.

"I'm afraid not, Dusk," Renegade turned back to the others and vented a small sigh, watching as their attentions were focused on him. The youngling had dropped back into recharge and Renegade shook his helm at Dunestar. Quicksilver would be the most understanding aside from Duskwalker.

"Why? What's going on?" Wildcharger asked, sounding concerned.

"We will not be visiting the station proper," Renegade stated firmly, watching as the two sparklings' faceplates fell.

"But why? Is it because I got in trouble and Dunestar would have to watch me or something? I can stay with Breakdown if you don't want me to go… he won't mind," Wildcharger asked, his conclusion becoming exceedingly clear.

Walking over to where he sat, Renegade bent at the waist and stroked the mechling's cheekplating gently, "It's nothing to do with you, Charger. There is a few bad mechs out there that want to harm those I care about and I will not allow it to happen. Since Cascade and I have work to do, we cannot go with you to help protect you. So, I'm afraid your visit to the station will have to wait for another time."

"So, it's not my fault?" Wildcharger asked, his optics wide and brighter than normal.

"No, it's not your fault," Renegade stated firmly, "Never will we punish the others for your mistakes, nor will we punish you for theirs. This is simply to keep all of you safe."

"Okay," Wildcharger nodded, wrapping his small servos around Renegade's forearm and holding on tight.

With careful movements, Renegade extricated his arm from the mechling's grip and lifted him into his arms, standing up straight and settling him in the crook of his right arm as he moved toward the other couch to sit on the opposite side of Dunestar from Quicksivler.

As he walked away, a sniffling came from behind him and he glanced back. Windsplitter was starting to cry and Renegade had to control an urge to roll his optics. He had a feeling there was going to be a tantrum pretty soon. However, as he took his seat, the sniffling stopped and he looked over again. Windsplitter's faceplate had gone lax again and she was staring at nothing in particular. These episodes were starting to happen more frequently and he hoped Aero would be able to shine a little light on the situation. The mech knew more about the Cybertronian spark than any other bot he had ever met.

"Windy?" Cascade shook her gently but her helm simply tipped forward. He turned her and rolled her into his arms, cursing under his breath softly.

"Cascade, it's okay, she'll snap out of it, she always does," Dunestar reassured him, her optics shadowing the sadness Renegade felt.

"It's not okay, Dunestar," Cascade snapped, "My sparkling's processor is fritzing and there is nothing that worthless medic can do! What the slag am I supposed to think?! I can't just sit back and watch her go through this!"

Cascade's voice had slowly risen and he glowered at Dunestar as though she were the one to cause the problems in Windsplitter's life. Renegade set his arm before Dunestar protectively, effectively covering Quicksilver and Wildcharger as well. On his shoulder, Duskwalker was shivering, her tail's tip flipping hard as Cascade tore at her friend verbally. His little sparkling had come to be very attached to the ship's medic and she didn't like hearing anyone call him worthless. Renegade did not blame her, but also did not want any of Cascade's anger to spill over onto her.

"Cascade," Renegade did not need to raise his voice, the deep bass drew the younger mech's attention and his wrath. Setting Duskwalker on Dunestar's shoulder, he moved the now wide-awake Wildcharger onto her lap as well, looking over at her and nodding slightly.

Once he was certain of the sparklings' safety he stood and approached Cascade, watching as Windsplitter woke from her stupor and looked up at her enraged creator. Fear passed over her faceplate and she squirmed to get free. Cascade looked down at her in surprise and tightened his grip, venting a harsh sigh and pulling her closer.

"Primus Windy, you scared me," Cascade muttered, ignoring Windsplitter's desperate shoving against his chestplate.

"Daaaad!" Windsplitter shouted, "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

At those words Cascade moved and set her back on his lap, frantically looking her over to make sure she was not damaged. Windsplitter shoved his servos away and slid down onto the decking, running over to Dunestar and sitting between her pedes.

"Windsplitter, I…" Cascade tried to stand but Renegade stopped him.

"Cascade, we need to talk," Renegade stated.

"Rene, I need to talk to my daughter right now, whatever you want can wait," Cascade snapped and Renegade moved closer, towering over him.

"No, it cannot," Renegade spoke in a firm tone that broached no argument. Cascade shifted slightly and tried to glare up at him. The moment Renegade folded his arms over his chest, however, that bravado faltered.

"Very well," Cascade shoved against the couch, forcing Renegade to take a step back.

Turning on his heel, Renegade looked over the others and noticed that Quicksilver had awoken. The youngling was watching Cascade with obvious concern, leaning as close to Dunestar as she could. A small sigh escaped his vents as he caught Dunestar's optics. She offered him a small smile as she set her servo on Quicksilver's shoulder comfortingly. The youngling looked up at the movement before setting her helm against the older femme's shoulderplating, allowing Dunestar to stroke her arm. Duskwalker climbed into Quicksilver's arms as Renegade continued to walk away, leading Cascade out of the residence.

"What the slag is this about, Rene?" Cascade snapped the moment the door was shut behind them.

"Cascade, you cannot react to Windsplitter's blackouts so strongly," Renegade stated, holding up a servo to stem the retort, "While she is with you."

"How can I not react, Renegade?" Cascade demanded, crossing his arms over his chestplating, "It's the Pit, seeing my little sparkling going through this and being unable to do anything!"

"Cascade, I understand," Renegade did not get to finish his sentiment as he was interrupted by the younger mech.

"How?! How the slagging Pit do you understand?" Cascade's tone was sharp and his voice was rising. Instead of responding instantly, Renegade crossed his arms over his broad chest and waited.

"Windsplitter _disappears_, Renegade! She's right in front of me and then, all of a sudden, she's gone. Her shell is still there but she's not. Her optics, Primus, her optics… they dim so much, just like the bots I fought before Winds and I left for Chartahain," Cascade said, his voice changing from a deep baritone to a soft moan as he started rubbing his faceplate with both servos and leaned against the wall hard.

"Cascade," Renegade spoke gently, setting a servo to the shorter mech's shoulder plating. He waited until the yellow optics unshuttered slightly and focused on his faceplate. There was a great deal of fear, worry, and anger in those optics and Renegade understood it all.

"When I placed Duskwalker in her shell, she nearly deactivated," Renegade stated firmly, "To this cycle, I watch her closely to ensure that she is healthy and able to function properly. That fear never goes away. When the Nemesis lands on Altera, I plan upon giving the sparklings a holiday to go into the market and explore the Cybertronian section of the colony. It will be something for us all to do together that will be relaxing. After that, I want to take Windsplitter to see an old friend of mine. I know no other bot who knows as much about the spark as this mech."

"Can we trust him?" Cascade asked, sounding defeated.

"Explicitly," Renegade reassured him. With the rumors of Megatron seeking Aero's services, he was loath to say the mech's name aloud in the corridor. Saying it in the residence had been dangerous enough.

Cascade vented a harsh sigh and let his servos fall to his sides loosely before looking up at Renegade, his optics imploring, "Rene, how do you do it? How do you stay so blasted calm about everything?"

"A great deal of practice," Renegade chuckled, patting the younger mech on the shoulder, "You'll learn it eventually."

Nearly three weeks passed before the Nemesis departed Omega-1. By the time the ship docked at the space port, all three of the sparklings were in need of some space. Renegade was glad when they were finally able to disembark after a few parting words from Megatron. A few of which were in reference to a local mech who was a weapons designer and dealer. Renegade managed to keep that information to himself. As far as he knew, Aero used a different designation for that part of his business. Pushing this conversation to the back of his processor, Renegade simply enjoyed feeling the warmth of Altera's twin stars on his armor. It had been a long time since he stood on an organic planet.

Stepping out behind him, Cascade vented a sigh. The mech had not recharged well since the last episode with Windsplitter and it showed in his faceplate and posture. Oblivious to her father's problems, Windsplitter sat in the crook of his arm, staring down at the beings that moved about the space port freely.

Dunestar stepped up to Renegade's right, her gaze locked on the scene as well, though she was searching for something it would seem. He had a sense he knew what it was. If there was anything going on that set of warning bells for any of the three adults, they would return to the Nemesis directly. Altera was a planet known for its hospitality but that did not mean it was a safe world to visit with three sparklings and a youngling.

At the thought of the youngling, Renegade looked back, noticing that she was staying back, keeping a distance between herself and the rest of them. He hated seeing her expression, one of longing mixed with fear. Turning slightly, he held out a servo to her. She knew she did not have to take it, that she could simply join them without touching him or anyone else but the meaning was just as clear.

With a moment's hesitation, Quicksilver shocked him and reached out, her slender digits wrapping loosely around his larger servo. A few slow, steady steps brought her to his side and she released his servo, clasping her servos before her demurely. Renegade turned back to look at the city proper. Before he could speak, Wildcharger bounced once on his shoulder and Renegade chuckled at his exclamation.

"Oh, wow, look at how big it is!" Wildcharger's excitement made all three adults grin, even Cascade who looked as though he were ready to collapse.

Patting Wildcharger on the leg, Renegade stemmed his chuckles and nodded, "Yes, it is rather large. Remember to stay close to us. If you get separated, stay where you are and we'll find you. If you're afraid, then you can go to any of the beings that wear the silver and gold badge of a Defender."

"Like her?" Windsplitter's voice drew Renegade's attention. The femling was pointing a female organic with long pink hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a uniform bearing the badge that he had indicated and she stood off to the side, watching the beings that milled about her calmly.

"Yes," Renegade acknowledged, "If you have to approach them, make sure they show you their badge and give them our designations."

"We know, we know," Wildcharger groused. Renegade felt him adjust his position and did not have to look over to see him sitting with his chin propped in his servo, his elbow planted on his thigh. All of this information had been in a test that each of them had to pass before they were allowed to join the excursion into the city.

"Very well," Renegade chuckled as he patted the mechling's leg, "Shall we go then?"

Three voices rang out at the question, including Duskwalker who sat on his other shoulder, her feline noseplate quivering with excitement, "Yes!"

Renegade walked through the busy streets of Altera's marketplace. Bots and organics alike were shopping in the stores. None of the owners or workers bothered the customers, not once was he offered a ware he had no interest in. Instead, they stood back or stayed at the counter, watching as their customers browsed the shelves, answering questions when needed, and checking them out as they were approached. Duskwalker and Wildcharger had opted to go with Dunestar to a small toy store that was situated across the street from a store that exclusively sold musical instruments. While Cascade and Windsplitter had continued further down the street. Quicksilver had seemed confused and ended up staying with him, keeping a short distance between them but still making sure he was nearby.

Stepping inside, Renegade looked around, finding himself being watched by a tall Alterian with large, bright eyes and a mass of yellow and red 'hair'. Offering the female a smile, he moved through the store with caution, well aware of his broadness.

"It has been a long time since a Cybertronian set foot in this store," the wizened old voice of the proprietor surprised him. After spending so much time in stores where the owners did not speak unless they were spoken to, it seemed strange for her to speak to him.

He looked over at her and canted his helm slightly to the side, "Do you not sell instruments suited for Cybertronians?"

"Oh, I make instruments well-suited to many races around the galaxy," the Alterian said gently there was not a hint of boasting in her tone. She was stating a simple fact. All of the instruments in the store were handmade, each delicately carved with designs that flowed from the wood, metal, and stone in some cases.

"Alterian Cybertronians aren't interested in creating their own music," Quicksilver's soft voice lifted from the other side of a display case as she approached the Alterian female. Renegade watched her and noticed the Alterian's smile and nod of agreement.

"On Altera, there is much music and many races choose to listen rather than make it," the Alterian continued, though now she was watching Quicksilver with a curious look on her face.

When Renegade had first seen a living Alterian, as opposed to an image on a vid screen, he had found it difficult to discern their expressions. Standing at nearly ten feet in height, they were big enough to work among and with Cybertronians. Their bodies were covered in a bark-like skin that hid their emotions simply by being rough and nearly immobile. It was their eyes that revealed what they were thinking and feeling.

"I noticed that there was a lovely sound permeating the streets," Renegade noted, maintaining his place beside a rack of guitar-like instruments. There were only three strings on each and the carvings ranged from scenes of peace to ones of battle.

"Yes, that is coming from the festival," the Alterian continued, glancing over at him before turning back to Quicksilver. The youngling had approached the counter and was standing there, looking inside of the case.

"Dad?" Duskwalker's voice surprised Renegade into turning and smiling as Dunestar entered the shop, Wildcharger firmly held in her arms.

"Hello Dusk," Renegade bent down carefully and held his servos out to his diminutive femling, allowing her to run into his arms. She had shifted prior to leaving the port so that no one mistook her for a pet while they were wandering. On Altera, no one even paid her unique design any heed. There were too many races for them to be bothered by a single Cybertronian sparkling.

"Oh, these are beautiful!" Duskwalker vented in appreciation, her optics roving over the delicate designs that were etched into the clear crystal-like substance a series of wind instruments were made of. Renegade looked at them as well, noticing that they seemed to magnify color as he shifted in front of the case.

"Did you say there was a festival going on?" Dunestar's voice reached Renegade and he stood to see that she had approached the counter. The Alterian seemed disappointed she had more customers, but remained genteel.

"Yes, the mid-cycle festival is happening right now," the Alterian female indicated a direction with little thought, "There are games, rides, and treats. It can be a great deal of fun, if you go during the day. At night it gets rather rowdy."

"Can we go?" Wildcharger's question made Renegade smile. The mechling had come to be comfortable with them both and asked permission without a second thought or an ounce of hesitation.

"We'll have to see. We still have an appointment to attend to," Dunestar reminded him and a small sigh of disappointment was pushed from the mechling's vents.

"Dad, may I see those, please?" Duskwalker was pointing in a direction over his shoulder. Cautiously, he turned and made his way to a display that held instruments that were long and slender with thin lines of wire running from just above their base to the end of a long neck. Tuning nobs protruded from the neck on either side. Delicately, Duskwalker reached up and slid her digits across the strings, pulling a stirring noise from them.

"They're so beautiful," Duskwalker's voice was hushed with awe and Renegade watched her. His spark warmed at the sight of her fascination and an idea popped into his processor. Duskwalker was far ahead of the others in her studies. If she went further she would draw unwanted attention. She would also become even more different from the other sparklings. If she had something to focus on other than her lessons, he may be able to slow her down on the knowledge without hurting her feelings.

"They are lovely, are they not?" the Alterian stepped up behind him, Dunestar and Wildcharger in tow. Quicksilver had hung back, staying near the case that held the register.

"Yes, they are," Duskwalker answered, ducking her helm in embarrassment as she lowered her slender servo.

"Pish Posh, little one, I didn't make them to hang on the wall," the Alterian announced as she squeezed past Renegade, pulled out a small step ladder, and proceeded to climb to where the instruments hung.

Renegade stepped back, mindful of the other displays and Dunestar's position. He watched silently as the Alterian female moved her nobby fingers over the different instruments. There was something in the way she moved that told him she was sensing something far deeper than appearance.

"Ah, yes, here it is," the Alterian lifted a slender instrument from its hook and climbed down. As she pushed the ladder aside, she waved over her shoulder for them all to follow her.

Doing so, Renegade waited for Dunestar to precede him. Once he was the counter, he set Duskwalker down on the clear surface, glancing down at the items that had caught Quicksilver's attention. There was not much in the case that he would have thought to be of interest in the youngling. However, she was still looking inside at a small orb that seemed to glow faintly.

"Now, this is called a veoletta," the Alterian stated calmly, "I've heard other names as well, one of which was violin. I have no idea where that name is from, but from the customer's description, it is the same thing."

"Veoletta," Duskwalker murmured the words, staring at the finely crafted instrument.

"Hmhm," the Alterian took Duskwalker's servo delicately and set the instrument at the base of her throat, indicating that the sparkling should press down on a rest with her chin. As soon as Duskwalker had done as she was instructed, the Alterian shifted and curled Duskwalker's digits around the neck, adjusting them until the tips of her digits were resting on certain strings.

"Now, take this," the Alterian handed Duskwalker a thin stick with a string attached, "I've already powdered the string… run it smoothly across the strings, like this." With a deft movement, the Alterian moved Duskwalker's servo and a soft sound came from the instrument. It was gentle and comforting, a sound that seemed to fit Duskwalker's personality perfectly.

Without further consideration, Renegade determined it was the instrument for his daughter. However he did not want her to know he was getting it for her. If she did she would say it was too much and that he shouldn't spend his credits on frivolous things. He would return later to purchase it and, when he looked up at the Alterian female, he realized she knew precisely what he was thinking. A small smile had appeared on her rough face and she gave him a slight nod before looking back down at Duskwalker and continuing to instruct her on how to handle the instrument.

Half way through the cycle, Renegade and Dunestar met up with Cascade once more. The mech was covered in something that appeared to be paint and his daughter was giggling wildly. One look at his faceplate told Renegade the mech was not having nearly as much fun as Windsplitter.

"Are you all right?" Dunestar's question seemed to force Cascade back to the present and he shuddered.

"No," Cascade flipped a servo and sent streamers of paint flying behind him.

"What happened?" Wildcharger asked, his optics wide and his mouth hanging open.

"It seems there is a game on this world called," Cascade stopped to think, shaking his helm and opening his mouth to speak again when Quicksilver supplied the term for him.

"Right-a-Long-Bunt," Quicksilver's voice was nearly lost in the noise of the marketplace. Looking over at her, Renegade frowned slightly. That was not something he remembered being in the lessons he had provided.

"Yes," Cascade nearly growled as he ran his right servo over the back of his neckplating, scowling as it came back covered in streaks of blue, yellow, and green. Though the green seemed to have come from the other two mixing.

"At least they are pretty colors," Dunestar teased. Renegade looked at her, watching as the corners of her mouth twitched. She was attempting to remain stoic but her control was failing.

"Ha ha Dune," Cascade spoke in a monotone and flipped paint at her, smirking when she flinched slightly and blinked, looking down at the two spots on her chestplating of blue paint.

"Dunestar matches dad now!" Windsplitter said while giggling, only to stop when Cascade gave her a look that had enough warning for even Renegade to have to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm sure the story is great, but, aren't we going to see this festival?" Wildcharger interjected before anymore teasing could occur.

Laughing, Dunestar lifted the mechling into her arms and gave him a quick hug, "Yes, Charger, we are."

"Can we please get going then?!" Wildcharger asked, his servos clasped in front of his chinplate as he stared at her. Renegade grinned at the imploring look and the fact that he had purposely said please. Manners were lost on Wildcharger often, but when he wanted something he always seemed capable of remembering them.

"I suppose I shall blend in," Cascade joked before suddenly enveloping Windsplitter in a massive hug that left the little femling covered in patches of brightly colored paint, "and now, so will my daughter."

The guffaw that Cascade released at the indignant expression on Windsplitter's faceplate even had Quicksilver giggling. As Windsplitter's lower lipplate began to stick out, Renegade patted Cascade on the shoulder plating and chuckled before indicating they should continue toward the festival, preferably down a different street than the one Cascade had followed to reach them.

It was nearing the end of the day when the group returned to the Nemesis. Renegade watched as Cascade and Dunestar passed him. Each had a sparkling in recharge in their arms. It had been a long Alterian day for the sparklings. Luckily the Alterian day was only half of the Cybertronian day they lived by on the Nemesis. Each of the sparklings would take their nap before doing their studies and chores. They would have a chance to settle down before the dark cycle.

Inside his chest, he could feel Duskwalker as she shifted in her stasis nap. Of the three, she had been the most difficult to get into recharge. It had been an exhilarating and overwhelming cycle for the femling. Chartahain had not been as busy as Altera and the festival had proven very exciting for the young ones. Even Quicksilver had gotten into the games, proving again that she seemed well-versed in Alterian culture. He turned and watched as she walked up the ramp toward him, stumbling slightly as she vented a petite yawn. Suspicions had begun to rise in Renegade's processor the longer the cycle had progressed. Suspicions he did not want to question her about. At least, not yet.

For now, the youngling looked as exhausted as the sparklings. Renegade had seen and heard her laugh more in the last few Alterian hours than he had ever experienced before. For the first time, he had a feeling he had seen the real Quicksilver, the one that was buried beneath the fear, sorrow, and shyness. When she came abreast of him, he smiled down at her gently and held his left servo out and toward the ship, indicating that she should precede him. She did so with no objection. He watched her as she continued the walk up the ramp, joining Dunestar and Cascade. The youngling still skirted Cascade, even in her exhaustion, but at least she did not flinch when he stepped forward.

Turning back toward the city, Renegade watched as the lights began to ignite one by one. He would be returning alone later, while the sparklings and youngling were completing their naps. There was shopping he wanted to do but also a little research he wanted to perform. At the moment, however, he simply wanted to get inside and settle the young ones for their naps.

Settling the sparklings down was easy. Even Duskwalker came from her compartment within his chestplate without stirring. All of them were so exhausted they didn't move. The youngling disappeared into her compartment instantly, barely reacting when Dunestar and Renegade said good night to her.

"Primus, as tired as I am, I wish we could wear them out that much every cycle, Windy has never been so easy to put down for a stasis nap," Cascade said with a sigh as he leaned back against the couch back and propped his pedes up on the table top. The paint had dried and was beginning to flake off of his armor, but he seemed to be completely unaware of it.

"Wildcharger certainly didn't put up a fight," Dunestar responded with a chuckle as she stretched her arms over her helm, "He's rather heavy when he's dead weight though."

"Dune, why didn't you tell me he was getting too heavy for you?" Renegade asked, concerned that his mate would strain herself when he was there to help her.

Dunestar laughed, "I was fine, Rene."

She patted his knee affectionately before continuing, "Besides, if you'd been carrying Wildcharger, who would have caught Quicksilver if she's managed to pass out?"

Renegade chuckled, recalling how many times the youngling had stumbled. It had been clear she was just as tired as the sparklings, but unwilling to ask for help or, rather, afraid to ask. He had kept an optic on her as they made their way back to the spaceport.

"Do you want some company while you go shopping?" Dunestar asked suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts.

Looking over at her, Renegade smiled, "If you'd like to join me, I'd appreciate it. I'm sure Cas won't mind watching the young ones while we're out."

"Not at all, you two kids have fun," Cascade smirked as he spoke, though he kept his optics closed, an arm firmly pressed over them.

With a chuckle, Renegade pushed up from the couch, extending his servo out to Dunestar to help her stand as well. She took the offer and got to her pedes, smiling up at him gently before looking back at Cascade.

"Thank you, Cascade," Dunestar said in gratitude before allowing Renegade to offer his arm. She took it gently and he led her from the residence.

Altera after dark was a different vision than it had been during the light cycle. Renegade and Dunestar made their way through the streets of the marketplace, watching as beings frequented businesses that only opened in the darkness. Boisterous laughter floated into the street from one of the bars, a mech stumbled out and toppled over in the street in front of Renegade and Dunestar. They stepped around him as music began to play over the sounds of the beings inside the bar.

"What a difference," Dunestar stated, her silver optics shimmering in the minimal lighting and making them even more beautiful.

"Yes, it is," Renegade agreed.

"Do you think the shop you want to go to will still be open?" Dunestar asked, sidestepping a puddle of something that looked like spilled Energon mixed with the blood of another being.

"Her hours stated that she would be," Renegade explained with a nod.

"I'm surprised she would be open when the city changes so drastically at night," Dunestar stated, turning as Renegade led her down the correct side street. The path was easy to follow and the further they went into the marketplace proper, the fewer bots they saw. A number of the shops were still open, their lights flooding the street with off-white luminescence.

"Never mind," Dunestar said, chuckling as she stopped to allow a femme passage.

"New to Altera?" a second femme asked and Dunestar turned to look at her. Dark purple armor glittered in the light and her lavender optics flashed slightly as she looked at them both. The femme was a flyer with a slender design and elegant helm. While she did not recognize him, he instantly recognized her.

"Luminescence, it is good to see you once more," Renegade greeted the femme, watching as her optics lit up with recognition.

"Renegade!" Luminescence smiled as she spoke, holding out her servo in greeting, "I didn't recognize you… though I'm glad I got up the nerve to speak to you now."

"So am I," Renegade smiled before turning to Dunestar slightly and introducing her, "This is my mate, Dunestar. Dunestar, this is Aero's mate, Luminescence." 

"Call me Lumia, please," Luminescence said with a soft chuckle, "No one calls me by my full name except my creators and Aero when he's in a foul mood."

"It's nice to meet you," Dunestar greeted, taking Luminescence's servo as she offered it to her next, "How do you tell when Aero is in a foul mood?"

"By his speech patterns, I know he always sounds so angry, but he's actually very sweet," Luminescence reassured with a smile, "You're probably wondering why the marketplace is open so late."

"Yes, actually," Dunestar chuckled as she responded. Renegade was happy to let the two femmes discuss it. There were very few femmes and he knew there were times when it was nice to speak with someone of your own sex.

"Since Altera is a vacation world, the residents prefer to come out when the visitors are elsewhere. Alterians don't require very much rest, since they derive their energy from the planet itself, so they keep the shops open late into the night for us," Luminescence explained easily, "Where are you headed?"

"A musical instrument shop not far from here," Dunestar stated.

"Old Nequilla's shop? She'll give you an excellent deal," Luminescence said, stepping aside, "I have a few more purchases to make. It was wonderful to see you again, Renegade. And nice to meet you, Dunestar. I look forward to your visit tomorrow. It's been so long since I got to sit and talk to others besides Aero, Araman, and Solstice."

"Thank you, it was wonderful to meet you too," Dunestar said in farewell as Renegade raised a servo.

"Tomorrow then," Renegade spoke, drawing the attention of a few bots nearby. A few of them moved away, avoiding his gaze.

As soon as Luminescence was turned away and walking toward her next destination, Renegade and Dunestar continued along their way. They walked silently, simply enjoying each other's company. They walked slowly, barely noticing as bots and beings of different builds and appearances moved out of Renegade's way. Most of them were moving without conscious thought.

The shop they were walking to had a soft melodious sound coming from its open doorway. Renegade stepped inside and smiled as he listened to the music. Dunestar's servos relaxed on his arm and she leaned against him slightly. Standing in the front of the store, near the counter, was a femme. Another flyer. Renegade pulled air into his vents as he stared at the femme's armor, which was a dark purple, shifting into a lighter shade with silver detailing along the edges of her wings and along the back of her armor. His left servo rose of its own accord and squeezed Dunestar's servos, which were pressed lightly into his arm.

Dunestar looked up at him and he forced himself to look away from the femme before them. He bent down and spoke in a very soft whisper directly into Dunestar's audio, "Skyshot."

At the designation, Dunestar's optics went wide and her helm whipped back toward the femme's back. Renegade stood up straight once more and looked back at the femme as well. She was slowing her melody and soon her digits fell from the instrument she had been holding. Nequilla sighed as she took the instrument back from the femme, a gentle smile on her face.

"I wish you would just take it with you," Nequilla spoke in a strong, clear voice.

"I can't," the femme that appeared to be Quicksilver's creator said. Renegade heard some of the fear in the femme's tone that he often heard in the youngling's voice.

Nequilla set a light hand upon the femme's servo as her smile became a little sadder, "I understand."

"Thank you, Quilla," the femme said in gratitude, "I have to go now."

"All right, I have a couple of customers anyway," Nequilla smiled and waved Renegade and Dunestar forward, "Come to purchase the veoletta for that darling sparkling of yours?"

At the term sparkling, the femme looked up, a wistful expression on her faceplate. The moment Renegade saw the femme's faceplate, he knew he had been right. They were now face-to-face with Quicksilver's femme creator.

"Uh, yes, I am," Renegade said, watching as Skyshot stepped aside, allowing him to get to the counter. Dunestar released his arm and stepped away. He did not watch to see where she went, instead he focused on Nequilla and keeping his anger at the femme standing nearby below the surface.

He did not have to struggle for long as Skyshot vented a sigh and moved away. Turning his helm slightly, he watched as she skirted his location and around a few displays, exiting the shop silently. When she was gone, he relaxed and vented a sigh of his own.

"Poor thing, lost her child and has a horrible mate… she comes here to release some of the pain," Nequilla spoke in an off-hand manner as she lifted the veoletta up and onto the counter. Renegade lifted it gently in his massive hands, happy to see that it would always fit Duskwalker well. It was, perhaps, a little big for her right now, but she would grow into it easily.

"How did she lose her sparkling?" Dunestar asked innocently, her digits brushing across the delicately carved surface of a wooden drum.

"Her mate deactivated her," Nequilla spat. It was the most anger Renegade had ever heard from an Alterian, even when they were physically assaulted. He had seen it happen several times in the streets and they always seemed to brush it off with a slight scowl.

"How could she allow that to happen?" Renegade asked, keeping his voice even and calm, even as his spark was burning with anger.

"She was half deactivated herself at the time," Nequilla explained, stopping for a moment and glancing at Dunestar before continuing, "You have Quicksilver, don't you? The youngling who was in here with you, that was Skyshot's daughter, wasn't it?"

Renegade was taken aback at her words, his optics going wide briefly before he narrowed them and watched the Alterian female. Nequilla returned his gaze, her face etched with the lines of age that were typical of her race. When Dunestar cleared her vocodor, Nequilla looked away and chuckled.

"My apologies," Nequilla said as she pushed a hand against the foliage on her head, "Ever since Quicksilver's supposed death, I've been trying to help Skyshot adjust and accept that the sensation she has had for years that Quicksilver was still alive was a false hope. It would seem I was very wrong."

"Did you mention it to her?" Dunestar asked and Renegade noted the fear in her voice. He had not considered the consequences of such an admission right away. Now that she had reminded him, he felt a leap of fear at having left the Nemesis.

"No, I did not," Nequilla answered, "Skyshot could not handle that shock."

Renegade vented a sigh of relief, "I am grateful you did not share that information. I do not wish to sound unfeeling, however Quicksilver cannot handle meeting with either of her creators at this time."

Nequilla lifted a case onto the counter and opened it, slipping the veoletta inside along with the bow before snapping it closed. As she worked, she avoided Renegade's gaze, only looking up when she had completed her task.

"I understand your reasoning, however you may want to consider allowing them to meet," Nequilla spoke in a non-confrontational tone as she looked up at Renegade, focusing her gaze on his optics, "Her mate has been becoming more and more violent with each passing day. I fear for her safety but she refuses to leave him, claiming his treatment of her is her punishment for allowing him to offline their daughter."

Looking to Dunestar, Renegade nodded slightly, "I will… take it under consideration."

"That's all I ask," Nequilla said in response as she handed him the case, "It's two thousand credits for the veoletta."

"That doesn't seem like enough," Dunestar argued in surprise. Renegade chuckled at her reaction, though he agreed.

"It's what I'm charging for it," Nequilla stated firmly.

Renegade handed her the requested credits and gripped the veoletta's case tightly. Before he could lift it, he had a thought and looked back down at Nequilla curiously.

"Yes?" Nequilla smiled gently, all anger at Skyshot's treatment gone from her features.

"How did you know we would return for the veoletta?" Renegade asked curiously.

"Aside from the way you looked at that darling sparkling?" Nequilla asked and Renegade lifted a brow ridge, "Quicksilver bought the cleaning and maintenance kit."

Exchanging a look with Dunestar, Renegade shook his helm and nodded his thanks to Nequilla, "Thank you."

"Pleasant nights and lovely days to you," Nequilla said in farewell as Renegade turned and exited the shop with Dunestar on his heels. As soon as they were beyond the door, Dunestar came to walk beside him. They walked in a comfortable if somewhat tense silence for a while before looking at one another once again.

"She never told us," Dunestar commented and Renegade nodded.

"I don't think she wanted us to know," Renegade replied.

"Primus, no wonder she stayed so close to you the entire time we were out and about," Dunestar spoke softly, "She had to be terrified."

"It explains a lot," Renegade nodded. His processor moved over the last few weeks and the lessons he had set out for the sparklings and Quicksilver. The way the youngling seemed to know every answer without truly studying the material. He had even tried to surprise her by giving her pop quizzes. That combined with her knowledge of the game Cascade was caught in the middle of, all of it was starting to fall into place.

"What are we going to do?" Dunestar asked and Renegade knew she was thinking of the next day when they were supposed to meet with Aero.

"We'll go to see Aero, as we have planned. He lives a good distance outside of the city," Renegade stated, "If we run into Skyshot or Hardcore, we will keep her safe, no matter what."

"Okay," Dunestar nodded, leaning against his arm as she laced her arm through his, "She'll be okay, we'll make sure of it."

Patting her servos, Renegade nodded. He had a few things to buy yet, something for each of the sparklings as well as for Quicksilver. After he was finished, they would return to the Nemesis and get some rest. He would have to warn Cascade that they may run into trouble. He hated the thought of telling the younger mech that it was because of Quicksilver's creators, but he would need Cascade's help if they happened to meet up with Hardcore.

The next day found Renegade being assaulted by a small form that did not normally appear in the berthroom he shared with Dunestar. Opening his optics, he came face-to-face with Wildcharger. The mechling was sitting on his chestplate, staring at him. When he realized Renegade was awake, he grinned broadly.

"Morning Charger," Renegade greeted.

"Good morning, Rene," Wildcharger responded, "When are we going?"

A deep chuckle erupted from Renegade's chest as he reached up and rubbed his faceplate with both servos, "First we need to get everyone refueled and ready to go. Why don't you go check on Cascade?"

"Okay!" Wildcharger immediately jumped down and, true to his designation, charged from the room.

"He's very excited," Dunestar vented a soft yawn as she spoke and Renegade looked at her with a raised optic ridge.

"I noticed," Renegade said with a chuckle, "I wonder how long he sat there before I came out of recharge."

"Nearly half an hour," Dunestar answered with a laugh.

At that Renegade laughed and rolled onto his side, smiling as he ran a servo along her faceplate gently, "I suppose we should get up."

"Yes, we probably should," Dunestar answered with a gentle smile.

With her confirmation, Renegade moved to get up, flexing his joints as he moved. It had been a long dark cycle after the sparklings and Quicksilver had gone to their berths. Cascade had taken some time to convince that it was necessary to keep Quicksilver's creators as far away from her as possible. At first he had wanted to know why they did not simply return her to them. He seemed to want to disbelieve anything had happened to her at their servos. His refusal to listen had even gotten on Renegade's nerves and he had been forced to calm himself before continuing the conversation.

There was no telling what the mech would be like this morning.

Entering the common area, Renegade vented a small sigh. Cascade sat on the couch nearest the front wall, his right servo rubbing the area between his optics. Windsplitter and Wildcharger sat near the ends of the couches, building with blocks. There was no sign of Quicksilver or Duskwalker.

"Good morning," Cascade said with a frustrated noise, "It would seem the sparklings are excited to be going to see Aero today."

"So it would seem," Renegade agreed with a slight chuckle. He turned as he heard Quicksilver's door open. The youngling stepped out with Duskwalker at her side. Both of them looked tired still.

"Morning dad," Duskwalker greeted Renegade, trotting over to him and climbing his armor.

"Morning Dusk, Silver," Renegade greeted them both.

The youngling responded with a very soft 'morning' as she moved to sit at the end of the couch nearest the compartments. As far away from Cascade as she could get.

"Today is another big day," Dunestar announced and the sparklings all looked at her curiously.

"When are we leaving?" Wildcharger asked in excitement.

"Not for a while yet," Renegade answered and watched as the mechling deflated slightly, "Charger, not everyone is as awake as you."

"No one is ever as awake as him," Cascade muttered, earning him a dirty look from the mechling.

"Charger," Renegade admonished mildly. Wildcharger vented a tiny sigh and returned to building with Windsplitter.

Getting the sparklings ready to go was an easy task. All of them were excited about the current excursion, just as they had been yesterday. As they got ready, Renegade gave them an explanation of how far out they would be going, Aero's personality, and what to expect when they reached his residence. He knew nothing of Aero's friends and neighbors, but he was certain they would do nothing to scare the sparklings. As they were preparing to leave, Quicksilver came up to him nervously, her arms crossed over her chestplate tightly and her optics darting about the common area.

"Yes youngling?" Renegade asked with a gentle smile.

"I," Quicksilver's glossia peeked out as she wet her lipplates slightly, "I would like to stay here."

"Are you sure?" Renegade was surprised. She hadn't said a word during the time they spent getting ready and he knew she was friends with Aero. It was hard for him to imagine she would want to miss a chance to speak with the gruff mech, even if it meant a chance at getting spotted by her creators.

"Yes," Quicksilver nodded her helm as she spoke, flinching when he shifted his weight, "Please?"

"Of course you can stay here, if you are sure," Renegade assured her, "Do you want someone to stay with you?"

It seemed she had an internal debate with herself before shaking her helm firmly, "No, you all should be with the sparklings… I'll be fine."

"All right," Renegade agreed, "Stay in the residence and don't allow anyone in, youngling. I'll let the command crew know you are still aboard. If you get scared, do not hesitate to get in touch with someone."

"I won't," Quicksilver agreed to the terms easily and Renegade nodded. He sensed that her fear of Hardcore and Skyshot had won out over her courage to wander her former homeworld.

"We may be later than yesterday," Renegade warned. He didn't want her to get worried if they came back after mid-cycle.

"I understand," Quicksilver nodded as she spoke.

As much as he wanted to ask if she was sure of her decision, Renegade stopped himself. Quicksilver was old enough to make these decisions on her own. Turning back to the others, he nodded and indicated they should leave.

Everyone said goodbye and Duskwalker transferred to Dunestar at a soft request from Renegade before making their way to the door. Renegade waited for them all to file out of the residence. He waited a short while once they were in the corridor, making certain Quicksilver did not change her mind.

"If you need us for anything, just contact us," Renegade said, fighting to keep from pulling the youngling into a tight embrace. Some part of him felt as though there was something wrong, something was going to happen and he would have no way of stopping it. Though, how that was possible when the Nemesis was heavily guarded with an entire command crew prepared to defend the youngling either due to their own wishes to defend her or due to orders handed down from Megatron, he was not sure.

Still, he felt it was necessary to remind her that she had at least a few defenses, "If you get truly scared and cannot contact either Dune or myself, use the emergency beacon."

"I will," Quicksilver assured him with a weak smile, maintaining her distance.

Yet he continued to hesitate. It was not the first time Quicksilver had chosen to stay behind, but the last time it had happened she had nearly been botnapped by Vanquisher and his sidekick. A new fear pricked his spark and he had to remind himself that he had set the locks so that only a few mechs could get in, outside of those who lived in the residence.

"Rene, please, I'll be okay. You'd better go before Charger throws a tantrum," Quicksilver was trying to joke and he offered her a small smile.

"He does and you'll have company whether you wanted it or not," Renegade gently joked back before nodding and waving his servo slightly, "We'll see you later then, youngling."

With these words, Renegade turned and stepped beyond the doors, allowing them to close behind him. Stopping, he looked back at the sealed doors contemplatively, wondering if Quicksilver was simply hiding from her creators or if something more was going on with her. The femme was not the sharing type.

"Rene," Dunestar called and he looked over at the others, smiling softly.

"I'm coming," Renegade called out, joining them and allowing Duskwalker to move from Dunestar's shoulder to his own. Renegade felt odd, not looking back and seeing the youngling following. It would take him a little while to stop looking for her as they headed for Aero's residence.


	50. Chapter 50

"**Of Sparks and Cons****"**

**Chapter Fifty**

Cascade watched as Duskwalker charged ahead in her alternate mode, giggling as she passed through the high grasses that grew on either side of the path. Windsplitter and Wildcharger were darting around as well, enjoying the sensations of running on the soft earth beneath their pedes. A cool wind blew across the empty plains around them and he vented, pulling the gentle but humid air into his body and expelling it slowly. In comparison with the city, the undisturbed countryside was relaxing.

"Stay close enough we can see you, you three," Renegade's deep bass called out and the three sparklings all spun on their heels, dashed back toward them.

Duskwalker picked up speed as her sharp claws dug into the soft earth for added stability while the other two stumbled over the small hills and minute rocks that were hidden in the loamy path. A broad smile erupted on the tiniest sparklings faceplate as she charged past Cascade. Turning, he watched as she jumped into her creator's arms, giggling wildly.

"Daaaad," Windsplitter cried out and Cascade turned in time to catch her as she fell toward him, her pede slipping.

"No whining Windy, or you're going back to the Nemesis," Cascade threatened though he hated the idea of leaving his sparkling in Quicksilver's care again. The last time, the youngling had managed to allow Windsplitter out into the hangar and nearly into the waiting clutches of a nasty bot called Vanquisher.

"But," Windsplitter started to argue until he gave her a look he had picked up from Renegade. At that, she crossed her arms over her chestplate and pouted slightly, leaning into the crook of his arm.

"Aw, I was having fun," Wildcharger moaned, there was no sign of a whine in his tone. Instead he sounded disappointed as wandered past Cascade.

"You can keep playing, Charger," Dunestar said with a slight chuckle.

Cascade turned around and walked backwards, much to the delight of Windsplitter. Her mood shifted instantly and she giggled as she crawled up onto his shoulder armor to watch in the direction they were currently moving.

"But it's more fun with the others," Wildcharger continued, avoiding Dunestar's servos as she reached down to pick him up, "I wanna walk… I like the feel of it."

"Okay," Dunestar acquiesced and watched as the mechling began to run circles around them all, his arms outstretched to offer added bonus as he turned.

"I can see it!" Windsplitter's voice rang out and Cascade turned, gaining himself a sharp smack to his shoulder, which he returned with a gentle pat to her aft.

"Don't hit me, Windy," Cascade scolded. He looked down over the path and, sure enough, there were two rounded structures erupting from the long, high grasses further down the hill. One sat at the bottom of the hill, its highest windows overlooking the distant mountains and a spindly forest while the other sat at the top of another hill. That one overlooked another mountain range and thick jungle.

"Aero's is the one on the hill," Renegade supplied from the rear of the group and Cascade nodded, allowing Windsplitter to shift her position so she could sit on his shoulder to watch as they made their way along the path.

"Dad, how come Aero lives so far out?" Duskwalker asked in curiosity and Cascade listened with the same curiosity. He only knew Aero slightly, the mech had always struck him as being a few nuts short of a full toolbox.

"He likes his privacy," Renegade stated simply.

"But there's another residence down there," Wildcharger said as he ran past Cascade and slid to a stop, spinning on his heel to look back the way he had come.

"That belongs to a very good friend of Aero's," Renegade supplied, "They are business partners in a way."

"In a way?" Dunestar sounded slightly confused and Renegade chuckled.

"Araman is a Pilot class, he owns the shell that serves as Aero's ship," Renegade explained, earning him a number of dumbfounded looks. Cascade turned and looked at him, realizing he was mirroring the others' expressions.

"It's what Aero calls it," Renegade shrugged nonchalantly.

"We won't know till we get there! Race ya!" Wildcharger shouted as he took off at his top speed on the soft path.

"Wildcharger!" Renegade called after the mechling to no avail, he was too far ahead and not listening in the least.

"I'll go get him," Cascade groused, handing Windsplitter to Dunestar before running after the mechling. He knew Renegade would be afraid to chase him down, terrified he would be unable to stop and end up stepping on the tiny sparkling. Cascade had no such qualms. He had chased Windsplitter down so many times it had become an art form to keep from stepping on her.

Unfortunately, Wildcharger was faster than Windsplitter and he was good at avoiding Cascade's reach. By the time Cascade managed to nab him by the scruff of his armor, they were nearly to the residence standing beneath the hill. Sliding to a stop, Cascade fell flat on his aft in the soft dirt, sending up a plume of wet soil.

"Ew, Cascade!" Wildcharger shouted as he wiped the splatters of mud from his faceplate.

With a huff, Cascade stood, tucking the mechling beneath his arm and looking up the hill to watch as the others made their way down. Wildcharger's arms swung as he moved, tapping against his leg as the mechling simply lay like a limp bag in his arm, releasing a sigh of disappointment.

"Woaah," Wildcharger's sudden voicing of surprise drew Cascade's attention. He turned his helm to look over his shoulder, his optics going wide.

Spinning on his heel, he swung around and dropped Wildcharger behind him, listening as the mechling hit the soft ground with a squelching noise and a disgusted groan. Cascade did not have time to worry about the mechling's feeling on the subject, instead he was focused on the mech standing there silently, watching him.

The mech was tall enough to force Cascade to look upward in order to see his faceplate, black armor covered a thin frame that belayed the strength he knew would be in that form. Four arm-like extensions erupted from his back, two directed toward the ground while the other two pointed toward the sky. Bright blue optics focused on Cascade's faceplate.

It took every bit of strength Cascade could muster to keep from activating his weapons systems. The big mech had not threatened him, so far. He did not want to be the one to make the first move.

"Dad! Stop scaring Aero's friends!" Cascade physically jumped at the shout. His optics wider than even when the big mech had appeared so silently behind him, Cascade looked to the left as a youngling no older than Quicksilver appeared from the entrance to the residence.

A deep chuckle rose from the big mech and his scowl was quickly replaced by a broad grin as he looked over at the youngling, "Souldancer, you ruined it. Where is your mother?"

"Inside working on her newest order," Souldancer's response was in a tone that Cascade would scold the sparklings for.

"All right, then you've now been volunteered for tour guide duty," the massive mech stated with a chuckle as he turned back to Cascade, "Araman."

Cascade stepped back, nearly tripping over Wildcharger, as the mech held out his servo. Now he knew how the sparkling felt when they were faced with a new mech as large as Renegade or Megatron.

"You're really big," Wildcharger spoke up as he managed to get around Cascade's leg.

Araman knelt down and smiled at the mechling, shifting his servo so that it was on the mechling's level, "Hello little one."

"Hi," Wildcharger set his tiny servo on the mech's digits and they shook. Cascade watched with fascination at how gentle the big mech was. He was massive, even compared to Renegade, yet he was just as gentle.

"I hear you're going to see that old grouch, tell me, do you know how to whistle?" Araman asked.

Cascade recovered from his shock and straightened his backstrut, turning and watching with annoyance as Renegade and Dunestar approached. There was a sparkle in Renegade's optics, though the older mech did not say anything as he reached Cascade's side.

"No," Wildcharger answered Araman's question.

The big mech looked up at the adults and winked his left optic before refocusing on Wildcharger, "Too bad, it's one of the few things that can make Aero a decent fellow to talk to."

"Oh, can you teach me?" Wildcharger asked. All sign of fear was gone as he moved closer to the massive mech.

"Hm, perhaps. But you have to be a very good student," Araman stated sternly, ignoring a snort from his daughter, "You have to listen and do precisely what I say when I say it. Understand?"

Wildcharger nodded his helm in excitement, "I can! I'm real good at my lessons, right Rene?" The mechling's optics were turned upward to the big dark green and black mech.

"Yes, you have been improving," Renegade acknowledged, a gentle smile on his faceplate, "However, I believe we are running late now."

"Ohh, but I wanna learn how to whistle," Wildcharger moaned, his yellow optics dulling slightly.

"I can teach you as we walk, if you would do not mind my carrying you," Araman suggested, his optics focused on Renegade.

"I do not mind," Renegade answered the question stated as a statement, "You must be Araman."

"Yes and you must be Renegade. Aero described you rather well," Araman chuckled as he allowed Wildcharger to climb into his servos, "This is my daughter, Souldancer."

"Hi," Souldancer stepped closer and Cascade got his first good look at her. She had her mech creator's dark armor except her detailing was a deep magenta and her optics were a lighter blue. She had a sweet faceplate though he had seen and heard the way she treated her much larger father.

"Good morning," Renegade greeted her before introducing the others. Cascade nodded to them both as his designation was spoken. With a short amount of small talk taking place, Araman turned and led them toward Aero's residence.

The hill Aero lived at the top of turned out to be quite steep with no stairs. Cascade stared as Araman and Souldancer both climbed it easily, laughing and joking as Araman tried to teach Wildcharger how to whistle with the use of his vents and lipplates. To ensure the safety of the sparklings, Dunestar carried Duskwalker and Windsplitter up in her alternate mode. She was standing at the top, watching with a smirk on her faceplate as he slipped and slid on the hill's side. Even Renegade had an easier time than he was. The big mech seemed to simply have to plant his large pedes and sink them into the soft loamy earth to make his way up.

"Primus, I'm hating Aero even more already," Cascade muttered to himself as he slid for the fifth time, digging his digits into the ground to drag himself back up to where he was, "Going to have to recommend he build stairs, this is ridiculous."

By the time he reached the top of the hill, Cascade was venting hard and covered in dirt and grass. He glowered at the others, daring them to say anything. Silence greeted his look and he shoved himself into a standing position, jumping when a shrill noise broke the silence and overshadowed the wind.

"I did it!" Wildcharger's exclamation made Cascade vent in frustrated annoyance.

"Good job, now, remember to do that as soon as Aero gets grouchy," Araman said with a mischievous grin. Cascade doubted the resulting reaction would be good if Wildcharger did as the big mech suggested.

"Dad stop trying to screw with Aero's head," Souldancer said in an icy tone, her arms crossed over her chestplate and her optics narrowed as she vented a harsh sigh.

"Who, me?" Araman asked in innocence before handing Wildcharger over to Renegade, "Come on, if we don't get moving Aero'll be at the door hollering."

"Who else do I call dad?" Souldancer snapped, earning herself a look from Araman.

Cascade watched the exchange. He had a feeling there was a slight battle of wills occurring between the two, though when Araman turned his attention back to the little group, his faceplate was relaxed and his scowl had been replaced by a gentle smile.

"Shall we?" Araman asked as he indicated the residence with a wave of his servo.

Before anyone could answer him, the sound of pedes in the soft, loamy earth interrupted them. Looking up, Cascade spotted Aero approaching, his blue visor down and covering his optics though the scowl was clearly visible.

"Araman, did you bring them up the back way?" Aero growled darkly.

"Back way?" Cascade asked, holding his arms out to the sides, "There's another way to this Pit-forsaken residence?"

"Stairs, in the _front_," Aero responded. His voice was as gravelly sounding as ever.

"Stairs… in the front of the residence…" Cascade grumbled, glaring at Araman, "You dragged us up the steep side of the hill, didn't you? For your own amusement."

"You were the only one who had problems, friend," Araman stated with a shrug.

"I am _not_ your _friend_," Cascade snarled as he shoved his way past the big black mech, "Do you have someplace I can get this filth off?"

The question had been directed at Aero, however Araman's wise-aft daughter saw fit to throw in her two cents, "Nooo, Aero doesn't believe in washracks. You'll have to go bathe in the jungle river."

Cascade shuttered his optics and counted slowly to ten and then to twenty. He hoped Windsplitter was better behaved than Souldancer because, otherwise, he may resort to a more violent discipline than Renegade had built into their odd little family structure.

"Lumia will direct you in the proper direction," Aero responded, indicating the general direction of the residence's front entrance with a negligent thumb over his shoulder.

"Thank you," Cascade spoke through gritted dentals before stalking off.

Cascade entered the residence after knocking on the front door and receiving no response. He looked into the large, round living area. Two couches and two chairs sat in the middle in a circle with a table in the middle. A viewscreen hung on the far wall with the Alterian military emblem spinning in the center and a console beneath. Holo images adorned the walls, all of them depicting a smiling, happy family. Behind the sitting area was a curved staircase that led to a loft-like area on the second floor. A door stood at the left side, another in the center, and one to the right. The one to the right was partially hidden in shadows.

Taking a single step inside, he called out nervously, "Hello?"

"Oh dear," the voice was clearly feminine and coming from a room off the left side of the living area.

Cascade turned and found a dark purple femme flyer with soft blue optics standing there, a small smile on her faceplate. Clearly she was aware of what happened by simply seeing his armor.

"Aero said…" Cascade started, rubbing the back of his neckplating in embarrassment.

"The washracks are upstairs, to the right," Luminescence indicated the curved staircase.

"Thank you," Cascade said gratefully, stepping further inside.

"Papa!" a very small, high-pitched voice stopped him from going further and he sought the source, his optics finally falling on a very small pink form. The femling slid to a stop as she realized he was not Aero and stared at him with wide optics before turning and darting to her femme creator's side.

"Fuse, it's okay," Luminescence bent down and picked the femling up, "This is… I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know your designation."

Cascade realized he had not introduced himself. A second thought occurred to him, Luminescence was going to allow him free reign in her home without even knowing him. She had only his word that Aero had invited him inside.

"Cascade," Cascade supplied.

"Welcome to our home, I'm Luminescence and this is Fusion," Luminescence introduced herself and her sparkling, indicating the tiny femling in her arms.

"Thank you, ma'am," Cascade thanked her once again, smiling at the little femling and watching in fascination as her faceplate shifted in shade like an organic's skin would before she turned her faceplate into her femme creator's chest armor bashfully.

"You're welcome," Luminescence turned from him and carried the sparkling into the room off of the living area.

Watching her go in amazement, Cascade vented a sigh and made his way across the living area, trying hard not to leave a trail of filth in his wake.

Voices mixed with laughter reached Cascade as he stepped out of the washracks. His armor was spotless and dry and he felt far better than when he had gone in. Making his way to the stairs, he looked along the hallway. Both of the doors were closed tight but neither was locked, as indicated by the green lights on the panels beside the doors. Turning when he reached the stairs, he jogged down and found himself the center of attention as soon as his pedes hit the floor of the first story.

"Yes?" Cascade asked nervously, feeling as though he had missed something important.

"I don't think we have ever seen you so sparkly," Dunestar teased gently with a soft smile on her faceplate and Cascade was glad he could not blush.

Clearing his vocodor, he joined them and took a seat beside Dunestar with a smirk, "Take it you like what you see?"

At the question Dunestar's smile grew and she leaned a little closer, though she maintained a servo on Renegade's leg, "Hm, maybe. You certainly do clean up nice, Cas."

"Thank you Dune," Cascade's smirk grew, "I'm sure you do too." He knocked a piece of dried mud from her shoulder and she looked at the offending spot with a curious look.

"Perhaps I should have joined you then," Dunestar continued and Cascade nearly choked. His gaze went to Renegade, the big mech watching with silent interest. Though he didn't look bothered by the byplay, Cascade was well aware that he could break him in half without breaking a sweat, as the organics say.

"I'm sure Rene would be a better choice for that role," Cascade smirked as she blinked at the sudden turn. A strange noise rose from Renegade's vents and Cascade looked at him in surprise.

Dunestar recovered quickly and turned her affections on Renegade, leaning against him and winking at Cascade at the same time, "Oh, he is very good at that. Trust me."

Renegade shifted in his seat, though he did not do anything that would dislodge Dunestar from his arm. Duskwalker looked down from Renegade's shoulder in slight confusion and was about to ask a question when a loud laugh interrupted her.

Across from them, the normally ill-tempered Aero was grinning broadly.

"Still bashful, I see," Aero teased Renegade.

Renegade cleared his vocodor into his curled servo before reaching up to his shoulder and giving Duskwalker an affectionate stroke.

"He always was," Luminescence spoke from the doorway into the other room, her servos gripping a tray full of Energon cubes. Fusion darted around her femme creator and the end of the couch that Aero was seated on, stopping when she realized there were even more strangers.

It was clear Fusion wanted to get to her mech creator, but she was too scared to go around Araman, which would force her nearer to Cascade, to get to him. With a slow movement, Araman bent and lifted Fusion into his servos, setting her down beside him so that she could easily reach Aero. She curled up in his arms, hiding behind one of his upper arms, watching them cautiously.

Luminescence joined them, setting the cubes down on the table before each of them and handing smaller ones to the sparklings. Windsplitter took hers with a soft thank you as did Wildcharger. Duskwalker slipped down Renegade's armor and transformed into her bi-pedal form to take the cube gently with a polite thank you.

Once Luminescence was seated beside Aero, silence fell on them all and Cascade looked around at the group. Everyone seemed relaxed.

Leaning back, Cascade vented a soft sigh as he watched Windsplitter ingesting her Energon, the cube held tightly in her servos. Her blue optics were focused on Fusion. When her Energon was gone, she handed the cube to Dunestar before crawling over to him and climbing onto his lap. Cascade smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her as he caught movement from the corner of his optic.

Duskwalker was looking up at Renegade, her optics paled and her faceplate twisted with concern. As he watched she looked away from her creator and to the tiny femling sitting as close to her creator's chestplate as she could get, continuing to hide behind his dark arm. After a few moments of watching the other sparkling, Duskwalker's helm moved back toward Renegade's faceplate and she nodded.

With a slight look of trepidation at Araman, Duskwalker leapt from Renegade's lap to the table before making the final jump to Aero's leg. The gruff mech looked down at her with a slight smirk before locking optics with Renegade.

"Hello Duskwalker," Aero greeted the femling and shifted his arm so that Fusion was not as well hidden as she had been.

"Hi Aero," Duskwalker greeted nervously in a small voice as she offered the mech a small smile, one that Aero returned with a slight smile of his own.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Dusk," Aero's gravelly voice actually had a friendly tone and Cascade openly stared at him, which garnered him the mech's attention, "What's wrong with you? Never seen a mech talk to a femling before?"

Cascade glanced away, barely registering the barely concealed smirk of Aero's mate. When he dared to look back, Duskwalker had crept closer and Fusion was crawling toward her. The two were close in size, with Duskwalker actually being the bigger sparkling.

All of the adults were watching as Fusion reached the end of Aero's knee and sat up with her legs beneath her, staring with wide, sapphire blue optics at the feline-like sparkling. Duskwalker smiled at her, a toothy grin that made Fusion giggle suddenly.

"Wanna play?" Fusion's voice was as high-pitched as it had been earlier and Cascade wondered if the mech had done that one purpose or if there was something amiss with the tiny sparkling's vocodor.

"Sure!" Duskwalker jumped to her feet, but stopped when Fusion turned and ran and jumped onto Araman's thigh.

The smaller sparkling turned and canted her helm to the side, clearly confused by Duskwalker's lack of enthusiasm to go pouncing onto the massive mech's lap. Cascade watched as Duskwalker's hesitation turned into her looking to Renegade for guidance. Before Renegade could do more than offer a gentle smile in response, Araman leaned down slightly. Cascade heard joints creak throughout his form as he moved in this fashion, though he showed no sign of pain from it.

"Duskwalker?" Araman's voice, deep and resonate but without the rumble of Renegade's voice, drew the femling's attention, "If you do not wish to play over here, that is fine. Fusion is more than capable of playing on the floor as well."

A bright glow lit Fusion's faceplate and she giggled as he lifted her into his servos, setting her on the floor. Cascade watched the sparkling as she waited on Duskwalker to join her before taking off as fast as she could, Duskwalker on her heels in an instant. The two raced around the back of the couch and disappeared from his sight.

The moment the two were gone, Aero stood and indicated that Renegade should go with him. Leaning back, Cascade allowed Renegade to pass him, trying to listen as the two mechs began to talk quietly. Aero sounded as though he were scolding Renegade for not getting a proper checkup sooner while Renegade argued back in his calm, gentle way.

"Dad, I wanta play!" Windsplitter whined and Cascade looked down at her. She was pouting slightly and he looked at Araman.

"As long as they don't get too rough, it'll be fine," Araman stated and Cascade set Windsplitter onto her pedes and watched with worry as she grabbed Wildcharger's wrist and dragged him off to join the other two.

"Don't worry too much," Araman teased, "Fusion is hardly dangerous."

"It's not her that I'm worried about," Cascade snapped, leaning back and running his servos over his faceplate. He could feel Araman's optics on him and lowered his servos into his lap with a clang. The quiet conversation between the three femmes stopped for a moment before they decided it was none of their business.

"Then what is it you are worried about, friend?" Araman asked, leaning back against the back of the couch he sat on and waiting for a response.

Venting a harsh sigh, Cascade looked over at Dunestar, Luminescence, and Souldancer. The three femmes were talking in hushed voices, their Energon cubes held loosely in their servos.

"How would you feel if Souldancer suddenly went blank and did not respond to anything you say or do?" Cascade asked in a soft tone. He was tired of fighting and arguing. Shuttering his optics, he vented again and moved his helm so his faceplate was directed toward the floor beneath his pedes.

"Be very scared and bring her to Aero," Araman answered casually.

With a smirk, Cascade shook his helm, "You already know then."

"Hm? About what?" Araman asked and Cascade looked up at his confusion.

"Windsplitter's episodes and the second personality emerging from her processor," Cascade answered with a glare, "Aero must have told you, after Renegade told him."

"Aero doesn't divulge private information about those he helps," Araman stated firmly, "He may not be a medic by trade, but he does believe in the rights of others."

At that, Cascade looked away, wiping a digit across his lipplates and looking over to where Wildcharger appeared around the edge of the couch. His spark stopped for a moment before Windsplitter appeared as well, tackling the larger mechling with a wild giggle.

"She seems healthy otherwise," Araman noted, waving at the two sparklings when they glanced over. Wildcharger grinned and heaved Windsplitter off of him, rolling her toward the three femmes who had gotten up and moved to the wall along the stairs at some point.

"A little wild and pouty, but otherwise she's fine," Cascade said contemplatively as his sparkling jumped to her feet with a scowl and advanced on Wildcharger.

The mechling yelped and ran to Araman, slipping behind his massive legs for protection. Windsplitter stopped at that and stood still, staring at the big mech with wide optics.

Before she could decide if she wanted to approach him or not, a squeal of delight erupted from the other side of the couch and the tiny form of Fusion appeared with Duskwalker climbing up beside her. Something had occurred between the two femlings because Duskwalker pounced on Araman's shoulder without hesitation in pursuit of Fusion. Wildcharger laughed as he watched, emerging from Araman's legs in time to watch the tiniest of the sparklings run along Araman's chestplate as though he were no more than a piece of furniture or the floor beneath them. Duskwalker was not far behind, skittering and sliding slightly on his armor. On the third pass, Fusion suddenly stopped, her optics shuttering and her form falling. Araman caught her deftly and, with a smirk, pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to wrap her in.

"Is she all right?" Duskwalker's exclamation echoed Cascade's own fear. He had never seen a sparkling do that before.

With a soft chuckle that reverberated around the room, Araman nodded, "Yes, she is fine, Duskwalker. Fusion's systems are still very new and she can't handle that much excitement. They shut down when she over exerts herself to protect her from overworking them."

"I didn't do it to her, did I?" Duskwalker's voice got softer the more she spoke.

Araman reached out and patted her gently, "No, you didn't. Fuse does it to herself quite often."

"She does?" Wildcharger was startled, his optics wide and his shoulders shaking slightly.

"I'm afraid so," Araman confirmed as he set Fusion down on the table between himself and Cascade, nestling her into the blanket further.

"And Aero is not bothered by that?" Cascade asked in astonishment.

"No," Araman said in a grave tone, "Aero has been working hard on maintaining Fusion's systems. He knows them inside and out. For Fusion, it's completely natural."

"Little Byte, why don't you take a break?" Cascade suggested, earning him a curious look from Duskwalker.

"How about we play a game of hide and go seek?" Wildcharger's suggestion drew more interest than Cascade's had and Duskwalker leapt down from Araman's form. The two ran off with Windsplitter in tow.

Chuckling, Araman watched them for a moment before turning back to Cascade, "I realize that you worry about Windsplitter, but she is in the best place she can be."

"I hope you're right," Cascade said as he leaned back, looking over when the door to the residence opened and small but voluptuous femme with powder blue armor entered. Her optics were a dark blue but seemed bright, even in the illumination of the residence. She was focused on Araman, something held in her arms beneath a sheet-like piece of material.

"Solstice," Araman greeted her with a gentle smile and she approached him, giving him a quick kiss on the temple. He had to lean down to accommodate her, though Cascade got the sense it was their normal habit.

"This is Cascade and Dunestar," Araman introduced the only two adults in the room his mate would not know.

"Nice to meet you both," Solstice greeted them before turning back to Araman, "Aero asked me to drop this off, do you know where Mr. Nice Guy went?"

"He's in the lab with Renegade," Luminescence supplied their whereabouts and Solstice nodded.

"Not anymore I'm not," Aero snapped, turning to look at Renegade with a stern expression, "You keep a closer optic on that spark in there. I'd rather you were with someone besides an incompetent Decepticon medic when you needed to place her, but I suppose you have no other choice."

Renegade lifted his servos in mock surrender and gave the younger mech a small smile before he patted him on the shoulder plating, "If I could get back here to have your assistance in placing Dawn, I would."

Aero gave a grunt and terse nod before refocusing on Solstice, "What do you want?"

"Always so nice to your little sister," Solstice teased with a smirk before looking over at Renegade and giving him a wink, "I brought you a gift."

Cascade watched as Aero eyed the hidden object with resignation, "It's not another of your 'treats' is it?"

A light twitter of a laugh escaped the femme and Cascade exchanged a look with Araman. The big mech looked amused at his reaction. That laugh should not have come out of a frame like Solstice's. Cascade had been expecting something similar to Heavy Hauler's hearty, deep-throated laugh.

"No, it's not," Solstice said softly as she pulled back the sheet and revealed a low-edged, wide box. Aero looked inside, his expression never changing from its typical unimpressed, ill-tempered one.

"That is some rather delicate work there," Renegade's comment drew Cascade's attention and, intrigued, he stood, joining them to look into the box, ignoring the glare he got from Aero.

Inside of the box lay a set of delicate armor. It was clearly meant for a femme, but was far too small for anyone but a sparkling. There was a pattern that swirled and rose along the edges, hidden beneath black while the rest was pink. Cascade looked up at Aero, an evil thought in his processor. One that Renegade stemmed by raising a servo and giving him a look normally reserved for the sparklings.

"If you expect him to assist you with Windy, I'd recommend keeping that thought to yourself, Cas," Renegade teasingly scolded before refocusing his attention on the femme, "I was not aware that you were an armor smith."

"I tend to keep that to myself… my armor's really more for appearances anyway. Unlike your designs," Solstice smiled gently at Renegade's look of surprise.

"I gave her some of the armor you made me a while back," Aero filled in the blanks and Renegade nodded in understanding.

"I can only hope to one cycle make as excellent of armor as you do," Solstice spoke with a great deal of respect for Renegade, "Now, take this before my arms fall off from numbness. And show me to that adorable niece of mine."

"She's passed out on the table," Aero stated gruffly as he took the box and carried it over to where Luminescence stood, handing it to her.

"Oh well," Solstice shrugged, smiling down at the blanket-wrapped Fusion before joining the femmes, earning herself a sharp glare from Aero.

"Cascade, where's your daughter?" Aero snapped as he rejoined them. If anything, he was in a fouler mood than before.

"Playing hide and seek with the other two," Cascade answered evenly, wincing as a resounding crash echoed out to them from the doorway that Luminescence had emerged from earlier.

All of the adults turned at the sound, the femmes' conversation dying into silence. All that was heard was the soft whir of their internal workings until the soft pitter patter of feet announced the emergence of the three sparklings. Duskwalker was in the lead, her tail dragging the ground as she left faintly glowing paw prints in her wake. She was covered in Energon and looked less than happy to be the center of attention, picking up her pace and launching herself at Renegade.

Behind her were Windsplitter and Wildcharger, bickering among themselves. They were completely unaware of their audience until Wildcharger looked up and his mouth formed a definite 'o' of surprise. He jabbed Windsplitter in the side with his elbow and she looked up and had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"What happened?" Renegade asked, accepting a cloth from Aero. He began to gently wipe Duskwalker's armor off as he waited for an answer.

"Uh… we…" Wildcharger started to speak, however the end became so soft and jumbled together it was impossible to understand.

"Charger?" Renegade spoke without looking up from what he was doing.

"We accidentally knocked over some of Aero's Energon supplies," Wildcharger admitted sheepishly, his optics downcast as he spoke. Cascade watched as he moved his pede across the floor, leaving blue smears behind.

"Doesn't look like much of an accident when only _one_ of you is covered in Energon," Aero pointed out, his arms crossed over his chestplating intimidatingly.

Cascade stepped forward and placed himself closer to the sparklings, scowling at the mech. Though it was his residence and his Energon supplies, Cascade felt the mech had no right to accuse the two of anything. However, Wildcharger's tiny servo on his leg made him stop before he spoke to Aero.

"He's right," Wildcharger whispered, looking back over his shoulder at Windsplitter. She glared at him and crossed her arms, looking away as soon as she noticed Cascade's optics focused on her.

"Windsplitter, what did you do now?" Cascade vented a harsh sigh as he rubbed the area between his optics with his foredigits.

"Nothing!" Windsplitter shouted and stamped her pede at him, "I didn't do anything to that little pipsqueak!"

"Windsplitter!" Cascade snapped, glaring down at his sparkling, fighting hard to control his temper at her name calling, "Get in that corner, now!"

For a moment he thought he'd have to pick her up and carry her to the corner he was pointing at. Then, in a fit of temper, she stamped her pede and marched over, making as much noise as she could. A wave of embarrassment flooded Cascade's systems and he found it hard to look over at either Aero or Renegade.

"I apologize for her behavior, I'll replace the supplies," Cascade offered, barely looking at Aero.

The mech cleared his vocodor and snorted, "No you won't."

Cascade took this as an insult and his optics snapped up to Aero's faceplate fast, "My word is good, but if you prefer I give you a statement of repayment…"

"Oh knock it off you self-righteous twit," Aero snarled, "I can easily replace those supplies. Fusion is constantly knocking things over in that storage area. Rene, let's get Duskwalker's checkout out of the way, I'd rather not deal with that little… _dear_ until she's calmed down a bit."

Without another glance at Cascade or waiting for a response, Aero turned and walked away. Instead of going down to the lab this time, he went into a side door that was opposite the storage area. Cascade stood there, dumbfounded while Renegade continued to wipe the Energon off of Duskwalker's form.

"Dad?" Duskwalker spoke up, her voice quivering slightly.

"Yes Dusk?" Renegade asked, sliding the cloth over her back and clearing the last remnants of the Energon from her armor.

"Is he always like this?" Duskwalker asked and Cascade couldn't help but release a huff of air.

"Yes, but he's a good mech and would never hurt you or anyone else in this residence," Renegade stated, "You don't have anything to fear from him."

"All right, dad," Duskwalker nodded before curling up close to his chestplating and venting a tiny yawn-like sigh.

A chuckle rose from within Renegade's chest as he turned to carry her into the room where Aero had gone. As soon as he was gone, Cascade blinked and turned, walking back to the couches like a mech in a trance, dropping down across from Araman. He looked up and noticed the splotch of pink on the big mech's chestplate. Fusion had woken at some point and was playing some sort of game with the massive mech. For the first time, Cascade realized just how small Fusion really was in comparison to her massive 'uncle'. He could easily fit her into the palm of one servo.

Araman must have noticed his watching Fusion and grinned over at him before leaning down and speaking so softly to the tiny sparkling that Cascade was unable to hear what he was telling her. When he was finished, Fusion turned and her optics were wide and bright. She slid down Araman's armor with his assistance and then made her way across his leg, using it as a bridge of sorts before sliding to a stop at his knee. It seemed as though she knew precisely what she was doing as she turned and slid down, dangling by her servos and then dropping the last short distance to the table's surface. At which point she ran at Cascade and leapt into the air. He moved quickly and caught her before she could fall and hit the floor below.

"Araman!" Solstice's voice made Cascade jump and Fusion giggled at his reaction.

"I didn't tell her to take a flying leap," Araman defended with his servos up in the air, "I promise."

A chuckle escaped Cascade as he lifted Fusion up and set her on his lap, watching her as she examined his servo curiously.

"You better not have," Solstice scolded.

"Do I look like a mech who would purposely tell Fusion to do something she is not allowed to do?" Araman asked, all innocence until he thought about it, blinked once and snorted, "Don't answer that."

"Uh huh," Solstice huffed before turning back to her daughter, Luminescence, and Dunestar.

Shaking his helm, Cascade refocused on Fusion, only to find her climbing his armor with expert preciseness. The femling continued to examine every part of him that she came across, looking into the vents and various gaps of his armor before reaching her destination, which was his upper chest. She was not tall enough to reach his faceplate, though from her stance and expression, he had a sense that was what she wanted.

Looking over at Araman, Cascade waited for a nod of confirmation before he delicately scooped the femling up. There was no weight to her. It was much the same as picking up a tiny pebble. Still she leaned forward and reached out, touching his faceplate and exploring his features with her optics and tiny digits. Curiosity burned bright in her gaze and Cascade found himself somewhat memorized by her movements.

"Fuse has another fan," Souldancer pointed out and Cascade frowned slightly.

"Don't feel bad Cas," Dunestar spoke up, her voice nearly in his audio, causing him to jerk in surprise, "She's an adorable femling, between Duskwalker and her, no one is safe."

"Hi!" Fusion's high-pitched, somewhat squeaky voice broke Dunestar's words and a gentle vent brushed against Cascade's neckplating as the femme reached down and gently brushed one of her digits along the petite sparkling's faceplate.

"Hello Fusion," Dunestar greeted.

"Where'd Dusk go? Unca Armman say she had ta go with Papa for a check up," Fusion's words were broken as she spoke and Cascade was surprised at how poorly she truly spoken when she strung words together.

"That's right, your daddy is giving Duskwalker a proper checkup," Dunestar confirmed, "She'll be back soon, though she may be taking a nap by that time."

"Okay," Fusion agreed amicably enough, turning back to Cascade and smiling before giving him a tiny kiss on the chin and scrambling down his arm.

"Cascade, are you okay?" Dunestar teased when he did not move, shock written on his faceplate no doubt.

"Uh yes," Cascade answered in a mumble, glancing over at her, still in shock.

"It was just a little kiss," Dunestar teased a little more before giving him another one, on the cheek plating. A sisterly sign of affection that made his spark nearly explode in embarrassment.

He did not have time to overcome the embarrassment as Renegade burst through the door from the room where Aero had taken him with Duskwalker. His faceplate, normally calm and collected, showed a great deal of fear and worry. As Cascade stood, he knew instantly what was wrong. The youngling was up to something and Renegade had just gotten word.

"Quicksilver left the Nemesis," Renegade stated, keeping his voice calm for the sparklings' sakes. Aero came out behind him, a napping Duskwalker in his servos and a dangerous expression on his faceplat.

"I did _not_ save that youngling to have her come back here and get herself slagged," Aero snarled, handing Duskwalker to Dunestar, "I'm going with you to find her."

Renegade barely looked over at the mech before refocusing on Dunestar, "Stay here with the sparklings and Cascade. I'll go out and search for her. Aero can assist me, as he said he would."

"I'll search as well," Solstice spoke up, Luminescence was directly behind her with the same sentiment.

Renegade appeared to be about ready to argue when Aero set his servo to his shoulder, "Lumia and I can search from the air while you and Solstice cover the ground."

"Very well," Renegade nodded his agreement and Cascade had a feeling it was the sparklings the mech was concerned about. There would only be Dunestar, Araman, Souldancer, and Cascade left to defend the residence should someone arrive with plans of their own.

"We'll be fine, Rene," Cascade stated firmly, looking down as he felt servos gripping his leg armor. Wildcharger was there, looking up with concern and he smiled down at the mechling.

"Yes, I know you will," Renegade agreed as he gently cupped Dunestar's cheekplating and gave her a soft kiss on the brow, "I'll find her and bring her home."

"I know you will," Dunestar nodded, venting softly as Renegade slid his servo away from her faceplate and turned, heading out the door without another word.

**# # #**

Leaving the Nemesis had proven simpler than Quicksilver had thought it would be. D33 had met her on her way to the top, asking if she were okay and where she was going. Lying to sweet Eradicon had been easier than she liked to admit and she had weaved a story about how she had not felt well earlier in the cycle, choosing to remain aboard. However, Renegade had sent her a message telling her to join them, if she felt up to it. D33 had bought the entire story. The only fear she had was that he was going to call Renegade to let him know she was on her way.

That meant she had to get to her old residence as quickly as possible before Renegade could find her and stop her from reaching her femme creator. Time was always of the essence, but she had hoped for a little more in order to do a little reconnaissance and make sure that Hardcore was not around this cycle. At the thought of her mech creator, a tingle of fear passed through her frame and she shuddered, even with the hot wind blowing on her as she flew toward the alley that would lead to the old residence.

There was no amount of hot, humid air that could take the chill from her body. Only getting Skyshot out and on board the Nemesis would she finally be able to feel secure. Not even Hardcore is brazen enough to try and take them from Megatron's flagship.

She knew there would be Pit to pay for what she was doing. Renegade would be pushed past his limit, he had to be. Not only had she lied to him about knowing Altera, but she had purposely mislead him so he would leave her alone aboard the warship, followed by using him as an excuse to get off said ship. Yes, there was no doubt in her processor that Renegade, as patient as he was, would be furious with her.

"I can't think about that right now," Quicksilver mentally shook herself and refocused on what she was doing. If she lost focus now, it would never be accomplished.

As the alley that lead to the residence she had shared with her creators came into view, she glanced over and caught sight of another flyer in the air. They were completing a search pattern and a thrill of fear passed through her spark. Aero, Lumia, and Dunestar were all flyers; a fact that she had not considered in her plan. She would have to land before they spotted her. Meaning she would be walking through the alley, a very good location for an ambush from either side.

"Just my fragging luck," Quicksilver muttered as she quickly descended and landed with a muffled sound. As soon as she was on the ground, she lowered her wings, settling them on her back so that all six were pointed at the ground. Though it was not a natural way for her to carry them, it was the best way for passing through the alleyway.

After a quick look around, Quicksilver slipped into the alley and walked slowly through the old broken stone path between the buildings. Her optics darted from side to side and up, watching for any sign of trouble. She walked as silently as she could through the loose stones beneath her pedes. Hardcore and Skyshot would use the center of the alley, guaranteeing that the stones were smashed firmly into the soft terran soil. Quicksilver, however, liked to know that at least one side was protected from attack.

When there was no danger forthcoming, Quicksilver shuddered and forced herself to pick up speed. Aero knew where her creator's resided. He would not think to look here first, but he would eventually decide to check, in case they had managed to get ahold of her. He was not the only reason for her haste, but she preferred to focus on him.

The residence came into view as she tried to think of where Aero would go in search of her. At the first sight of it, Quicksilver stopped moving and began to drag air into her vents before releasing it quickly once more, almost in a panting motion. Terror blanketed her processor and she had to kneel in the stones, wrapping her arms tightly about her waist. Her mouth hung open as she dragged air in through all of her vents, shoving it back out with force. Memories surfaced and flashed through her processor, causing the terror to build into a blinding force that she had a difficult time fighting or even comprehending. All around her, the buildings began to warp and the stones began to move, shifting beneath her as a black hole opened up.

Shuttering her optics, she started to count, reminding herself that it was all in her processor. It was only a building on a world known for its holiday excursions and friendly locals. As well as it's neutral status in the Cybertronian war, as well as many other wars.

Slowly the information had a calming effect. The counting allowed her processor to focus and her air intake returned to a semblance of normal. As she began to settle down, she opened her optics and focused on the residence, watching it in silence. There was no sign of the inhabitants. That was not an unusual thing, unless Skyshot had changed her habits, she only went to the market after dark unless Hardcore was offworld at the time. At which point she spent more time there with other Cybertronians.

"She'll be here today," Quicksilver whispered. There was no reason for her to know this other than instinct or perhaps it was the delicate thread of a bond she still shared with her femme creator. The one that told her that, through all the horrors she had been forced to endure, Skyshot loved her.

Regaining her pedes, she leaned against the wall of the building to her right, steadied herself and stepped out into the open area that surrounded the residence. Scraggly grass grew in patches where it had taken over the stones. A small basket sat outside the side door, its weave breaking and popping loose. The fact that it was still there at all surprised Quicksilver. It was one of the few things she had been allowed to keep, though it had to stay outside. She used to carry it with her whenever Skyshot took her with her to the market. That silly little basket had been her pride and joy.

Looking away from it, she looked to the door. The lock was engaged and a new concern plagued her. What would she do if Hardcore had changed the locks and her energy signature no longer opened the residence? Knock, she supposed, though that would be even more awkward.

There was no way of knowing without trying. A click sounded as she made a swallowing motion within her throat, a nervous habit she had picked up from the Chartah people. Rarely did she do it, but this was the most nerve-wracking thing she had done in a long time. Not since stepping out of the shuttle and onto Chartahain soil had she been this scared.

It took a mental push for her to move away from the dubious security of the wall beside her and step out into the bright sunlight that flooded the residence's yard space. With slow, unsteady steps, she made her way to the side door. Once she was there, she stopped and stared at the panel. A baleful red light blinked at her, informing her that it was locked against intruders. Was she now an intruder?

Raising her servo, she held it out over the panel, eyeing it nervously. No one had ever tried to enter the residence without being given permission. Hardcore had no friends, as far as Quicksilver knew. At least, none that ever came to the residence. And Skyshot never had anyone over, not even Aero and Lumia were ever invited over. So there was no way to know precisely what would happen if her energy signature was denied as being part of the system.

Venting a slow release of air, some of which came out in a small squeak, Quicksilver set her servo to the panel, watching as the icon changed to a ring that spun. Nanoseconds ticked by and felt like breems as the door decided whether or not she belonged there. Just as she was about to give up hope completely, it flashed and the panel beeped at her. She removed her servo to find that the icon had shifted to green and the door's lock clicked open, admitting her inside.

Nothing had changed over the time she had been gone. The side entrance still emptied into a small foyer where there were clothes and scrubby mats for bots to clean off before entering the residence proper. Stepping through, she glanced into the storage area, there was no sign of Skyshot in there and so she moved on. Her movements were slow and methodical as she continued forward, keeping her audios wide open for any sign of life. She passed the washracks and barely gave them a glance. There was no sound coming from within and she knew that meant there was no one there.

The living area opened up in front of her and she looked over at the couch and chair. These were new, replaced most likely due to wear and tear. To the left, she found the little area that would be a kitchen in an organic's home. The table was neatly laid out with a fresh vase of long, large yellow flowers rising from the mouth. One of the few luxuries Skyshot had been able to keep around Hardcore. Across from the table was the vid screen with the Alterian emblem spinning in the center. Someone had been watching the newsreel most likely and left it up, allowing it to go to the screen saver.

A thump echoed from upstairs and Quicksilver jerked in shock, knocking into the table and sending the flowers to the floor. The vase shattered and panic began to overtake her. Skyshot would be furious. The vase had been with the femme for as long as Quicksilver could remember. It had even been aboard the Harbinger when she was a tiny sparkling.

Before she could try and get around to the other side of the table to clean up the mess, the sound of her femme creator's pedes on the stairs drew her attention and she watched as the purple flyer made her way downstairs. She was limping, her right leg functioning improperly while her left wing was bent at a strange angle. As soon as she was downstairs and facing Quicksilver, a look of confusion on her faceplate, the damage became even clearer. A gash was open on her right cheek plate and her optic had leaked at some point. Dents and scrapes adorned her armor from her helm to her pedes and a cold hatred began to burn deep inside of Quicksilver's tanks. Hardcore had turned on Skyshot and was damaging her for no reason other than he wanted to.

"Mama," Quicksilver had not used the term in a very long time. The last time she had, Skyshot had slapped her and told her never to call her that again. Hardcore had been standing almost precisely where Skyshot now was.

"Sil…Silver?" Skyshot moved forward, her outstretched servo shaking as though she feared Quicksilver would disappear.

"Yes, mama, it's me," Quicksilver answered, fighting the tears that threatened. Even as the rage burned, sadness echoed through her spark. Seeing her femme creator in such disrepair broke her spark. Skyshot was a pretty femme but Hardcore was trying his hardest to destroy that.

"Oh, my baby," Skyshot came closer, her servo barely touching Quicksilver's cheek guard. The touch was so delicate that it was a whisper against the metal.

When her servo did not simply pass through Quicksilver's helm, Skyshot's optics went wide and a smile formed on her lipplates as she reached out and moved to wrap her arms around Quicksilver's smaller frame. It was one of the hardest things Quicksilver had to do in a long time, allowing her femme creator to pull her into that embrace. Trust was not something she felt toward Skyshot. Love, worry, and sympathy were a few emotions she felt, but trust was not among them.

As soon as she was enveloped in Skyshot's arms, she went rigid, but did not fight. A small amount of warmth passed through her spark and she leaned her helm slightly against Skyshot's shoulder plating. Venting a tiny sigh, she waited.

"I knew you were not offline, I knew it," Skyshot's words did not surprise Quicksilver in the least. They explained her strange behavior.

"Mama, we have to go," Quicksilver said urgently, pushing back slightly, not wanting to break the tenuous connection.

"You just got here, Silver," Skyshot spoke gently, releasing one arm from around Quicksilver's smaller frame to brush her digits against Quicksilver's faceplate gently. A flinch escaped her at the touch and Skyshot's optics dimmed slightly in sorrow.

"Mama, I want you to come with me," Quicksilver said. She knew it would be a fight to get her femme creator aboard the warship. Renegade would most likely take it badly that she had risked her life to save one of the two bots that had mistreated her during her sparklinghood, but that was a fight that would have to wait for when it came. Right now, she had to convince her mother to even come with her at all. That was not something she had been prepared for.

"Come where, darling?" Skyshot asked, setting her servo against Quicksilver's jaw.

"To the Nemesis," Quicksilver answered, hoping the ship's name would convince her to come.

"The Nemesis?" Skyshot asked before chuckling, "My do you have an imagination. Megatron's warship is no place for sparklings."

_Sparklings?_ Quicksilver shook her helm to force some clarity into it, "Mama, the Nemesis is in port right now, it's how I got back here. I've been aboard for a while now. Please, come with me. We'll both be safe then."

"Silver," Skyshot was ignoring her. It was either that or she had gone deaf suddenly.

"Yes mama?" Quicksilver asked, feeling exasperated at the way things were going.

"You're going to be a big sister," Skyshot told her with a small smile. Quicksilver felt her jaw drop open at the news. Her processor went blank and she simply stood there, dumbfounded. Had Skyshot just said what she thought she said?

"Sis…sister?" Quicksilver recovered enough to stutter the word.

"Yes," Skyshot smiled again, sadly, "I tried to get Analong to end the spark but he refused. He said a new life was a precious thing, even when I told him that I didn't want Hardcore to hurt this one too."

Her words echoed around in Quicksilver's helm and she felt the rage building. Skyshot had actually asked the old Alterian medic to deactivate the new spark. Instead of running from Hardcore to protect her sparkling, she was going to have it ended instead. Skyshot must have seen the anger reflected in her optics because she stepped back and clasped her servos before herself.

"Please, don't look at me like that," Skyshot whispered, "I watched him beat you, Silver. I didn't lift a digit to help you… I even partook in it when he demanded that I do so. I'm weak… I'm not like you, darling. You were brave enough to get away, to survive without his support. I can't do that."

"Yes you can," Quicksilver snapped. Shuttering her optics, she forced herself to calm down with the use of a few of Dunestar's tactics. Dunestar's smiling faceplate came, unbidden, into her processor and she felt a deep sense of guilt and sorrow. The femme was most likely worried sick about her, terrified for her wellbeing and here she was with the femme that brought her into the universe and proceeded to treat her like a criminal, trying to save her.

"No, I can't," Skyshot snapped back, tightening her balled servos, "Hardcore is my _bondmate_, Silver. Do you understand what that means?"

Quicksilver didn't answer, she simply waited.

"It means he can find me, no matter where I go. Just like I knew you were still alive because of the bond we share," Skyshot spoke in a hushed tone, "The bond I share with your mech creator is far stronger than the one I share with you… I'm sorry. But I cannot go with you."

Shaking her helm, Quicksilver reached out and grabbed Skyshot's arm, something she had never done before, and pulled on it, "If not for me then for the new spark you're carrying."

"Let me go," Skyshot ordered, a scowl on her faceplate. It was an old, familiar expression. One that used to send her running, but it wasn't going to work this cycle.

"No," Quicksilver answered with a scowl of her own, "You are coming with me and that is the end of it, even if I have to call for help to drag you to the Nemesis, kicking and screaming."

Quicksilver slipped her digits inside of one of her hidden compartments and pulled the emergency beacon out. One press of the button and Renegade would know precisely where to look for her. If she was lucky, he would let her explain before he dragged her back to the warship and locked her into her berthroom until they left Altera. If not, then at least she had tried.

She never got the chance to push the button. Skyshot's optics went wide and a shudder of fear ran through her frame as a shadow fell over Quicksilver. Fear pricked along her backstrut as she recognized the shadow on the wall behind Skyshot.

Something in her processor clicked as the shadow moved slightly and she ducked and darted to the left, dragging Skyshot with her. The air of Hardcore's hand's passage brushed Quicksilver's side as she released Skyshot and spun on her heel to face the one fear she never wanted to try and face.

Hardcore loomed over her, his thick, angular armor making him seem even larger than he was. Baleful, hate-filled red optics glared down at her, casting a red light over her faceplate as his right servo reached out to grab her. She managed to dodge the grasping digits once more, only to find herself pressed against the back of the couch in the living area. To her right was the far wall where she used to curl up beneath the window to 'attend to' her studies. To her left was a terrified Skyshot, immobilized by fear. How she had ever thought her femme creator would be capable of escaping Hardcore's torment, Quicksilver was not sure.

"You've risen from the Well, have you?" Hardcore snarled and Quicksilver jumped. It had been a long time since she heard that voice in something besides nightscares.

"I never went to the Well," Quicksilver snapped back, bracing her servos against the back of the couch, forcing herself to work through the fear.

Dreadwing's voice came unbidden to her processor with the push of the fear, reminding her that fear was a tool she could use during a battle. Though she doubted he had been thinking of this kind of fear. There was a distinct difference, she felt, between the fear of dying in battle and the fear of dying at the servos of your creator.

"Who took you from here?" Hardcore demanded, rage burning in his optics, mixing with the hatred.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Quicksilver quipped, her spark slamming into the walls of her chamber at the audacity of her words. Before he could react to her words, she pulled herself up and over the back of the couch, landing on the otherside with a light thump.

There was no verbal response from Hardcore; only the sound of his pedes on the floor beneath them as he rushed forward. Quicksilver moved as fast as she could, barely escaping his grasp at her upper wings. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever and, though she could most likely escape on her own, she also knew to leave Skyshot there was to leave her to her deactivation.

Skyshot was still standing where Quicksilver had left her, staring at the far wall as far as she could tell from behind the femme. Moving as quickly as she dared, Quicksilver reached Skyshot as Hardcore came around the end of the couch. No sooner had Quicksilver gripped Skyshot's shoulder armor than Hardcore had managed to find purchase on Quicksilver's wing.

A snarl came shortly before the pain that caused her visual feeds to blacken at the edges. The sound of tearing metal reached her optics before the pain of her wing being twisted into a strange angle struck her processor. Trying to turn, she attempted to pull her wing free of his grasp. All the move did was allow him to twist it further, snapping it off after the wing tore through the armor on her back.

Gasping for air through her vents, Quicksilver turned and faced him, tears streaming down her cheekplating as he stood there, holding her upper right wing in his servo. Energon leaked from the torn edge, wires dangling dejectedly toward the floor. And above it all, a look of triumphant, malicious glee on his faceplate.

"One down," Hardcore snarled, "Five to go. Fitting punishment for a little flyer who thinks herself above her grounder creator."

_Only to a glitch like you_, Quicksilver thought, wisely keeping it to herself this time. She backed away as her body tried to cope with the pain of the sudden loss of her wing. Energon leaked down her back, sliding down her leg and dripping onto the floor as she moved backwards unsteadily. The trail lead to Hardcore as he started to follow her.

With a sudden, quick movement, he was on top of her again, grabbing her by the shoulder armor and spinning her around. The movement sent her into the edge of the table and Quicksilver braced herself against it, keeping herself from falling to the floor. From past experience the floor was the last place she wanted to be, it was a defenseless position where Hardcore would be free to kick, punch, and tear at her body.

As it was, her current position was little better and she shoved away from the table to remedy it. Unfortunately she was not fast enough and Hardcore's heavy servo landed on her back, pinning her down to the table, her arms pinned beneath her. Struggling, she shoved her upper body back, but was only able to come off the table's surface a short distance. Her legs kicked useless, unable to reach the floor in order to gain purchase. She was trapped.

Panic-stricken, she began to shift, trying to pull her arms free as Hardcore stood over her, keeping her pinned where she was. Hot air caressed her frame as he vented it from his body. A shiver ran through her as she realized how dangerous of a situation she was in. If it were Skyshot, all she would have to worry about was a spanking. But Hardcore? She would be lucky to move afterwards. Yet he did nothing. He simply stood there with her pinned before him, venting hot air and shoved against her back between her wings every time she tried to push free.

"Hardcore, please," Skyshot's voice startled Quicksilver. Something had broken her paralysis. Primus only knew what.

"Please what?" Hardcore sneered, "Please don't hurt your precious baby? Please don't punish her for being the useless, disobedient glitch she is?"

"She only came to see me," Skyshot said softly and Quicksilver squirmed, managing to free one of her arms. The right one, waiting for him to loosen his grip, she watched the blade's tip emerge slightly from its hiding place.

"She only came to see me," Hardcore mocked in a high-pitched, irritating voice, "Well then, she saw you and you saw her. Time to do what I should have done a long time ago."

Hardcore lifted his servo from Quicksilver's back. A flash of heat seared her frame and she gasped, but did not stop what she was doing as she flipped over, ignoring the pain from her wings bending in order to accommodate the sudden movement, slashing out blindly with the blade.

A harsh grunt met her audios as she followed the curved path of her swing, rolling all the way over and landing with a huff on the floor, shoving a chair out of her way. Her legs were shaking as she forced them to lift her up and she tried to run. Hardcore was having none of it as he reached over and gripped her by the neck, lifting her from the floor. He carried her like that to a wall where he could slam her against it, smiling as she screamed at the pain in her back where the remnants of her torn wing tore into her body. She reached up with both servos and gripped his arm, trying to lessen the pressure on her neck.

Quicksilver looked down at his faceplate, seeing that her blade had made a swath across it. The path reached from one cheekplate to the other and Energon was leaking down from the cut. A small sense of pride pricked her spark, even as Hardcore reached up to her right arm and gripped it, squeezing until the armor began to buckle.

Two kinds of darkness began to creep into her processor. One from a lack of Energon going to her processor and the other from the pain of having her arm crushed combined with the pain in her back. She screamed and something launched itself at Hardcore's back in response to the cry.

Skyshot's arm wound its way around his neckplating, the elbow angled out toward Quicksilver. With her left servo, the older femme gripped her wrist tightly and placed as much pressure on Hardcore's neck as she could, effectively cutting off his Energon supply. The mech's left servo fell from Quicksilver's damaged right arm and gripped Skyshot's right arm, trying to pull it away.

A movement from Skyshot and Hardcore was being pulled back a step, then another. Eventually Skyshot had managed to make him move far enough away from the wall that Quicksilver was no longer pinned to it. The femme applied more pressure to Hardcore neck, a pop sounding as she forced her elbow joint too far. Quicksilver heard the hiss of pain and saw a grimace as the joint gave, but Skyshot continued to apply pressure until Hardcore had to release Quicksilver to use his right servo to pry Skyshot's arms off of him.

The sudden release gave Quicksilver a sense of vertigo as she fell toward the floor, landing on it hard enough to knock air from her vents. She lay there, willing the Energon to rush back into her processor before Hardcore was able to get free of Skyshot. It was slow, painfully slow, waiting for her processor to clear. She could hear the fight as Hardcore managed to pry Skyshot off with a tear of metal. A loud clanging bang echoed through the residence as he threw her into something. What followed made Quicksilver's tanks queasy. Skyshot was on the floor, she had to be, for those punches and kicks to rain down upon her.

Forcing her left arm to support her, Quicksilver struggled until she was able to stand, her processor foggy still, but functioning. She looked over to the living area and saw Hardcore's back as he stood over her femme creator, slamming his servos into her much frailer, smaller form. The rage that had been building in Quicksilver's spark erupted and she screamed, launching herself at her mech creator without thinking. It was the same defense mechanism that had prompted her to step between Megatron and Reclaimer as well as to bisect Yellowjacket's backstrut.

Only this time, she was defenseless.

Quicksilver landed on his back reached around with her undamaged left arm, seeking the Energon lines into his helm with her servo. When she found one, she forced her right arm to function long enough to slam her blade into the tube. Hardcore's sudden movement found her arm snapping, the pressure from his crushing it combining with the movement. She was thrown from his back, landing heavily on the couch. When she looked over at him, her lower right arm was sticking out of his neckplating. He reached up and broke it off, leaving the blade where it was lodged to stem the flow of Energon before tossing the rest of her arm away.

Skyshot lay on the floor, unmoving and Quicksilver tried to move away, discovering that it was nearly impossible on the soft couch with only one arm. He was on top of her before she could even try to roll off and regain her pedes.

A massive servo pinned her down as the other bit into her faceplate, just above her left optic, "You will pay for that, filth."

The digits, sharpened to a point, dug into her sensitive covering and dragged down her faceplate toward her optic. A scream tore from her vocodor as she kicked and pulled at the servo pressed into her chestplate hard enough to hurt. When the servo on her faceplate reached the optic, a pressure was applied and she knew, without a doubt, that he was planning on tearing it from her body. Just as he had torn her t-cog out. Pain flooded her processor as he reached into the tiny gap between her optic and her faceplate, forcing his thick digits into her body. Tears rolled from her optics as she continued to struggle, screaming at the pain and horror of what he was doing to her.

With slow, meticulous movements, he dug his digits in and then down, wrapping them around her visual sensor, snapping the lines that fed to it from behind, and then pulling back. The optic tore from its place and she choked on the scream of pain that wanted to escape. Energon and optic liquids drained down her faceplate as she turned her helm away, desperately fighting to remain online and out of stasis. Hardcore shifted so that he was pinning her down with his knee. He forced her to look over with her good optic as he crushed the one he had just torn from her faceplate into scrap.

"I'll let you keep the other one, after all, you need to watch your mother deactivate before I finish you off," Hardcore snarled as he released her faceplate and stood up, stepping back and approaching Skyshot again.

Quicksilver cried harder and pushed against the back of the couch with her left servo, flipping herself off of the couch and onto the hard floor. Spasms of pain racked her body as she dragged herself along the floor, leaving a trail of glowing Energon in her wake. She pulled herself along, forcing her processor to remain alert enough for her to remember where the emergency beacon had fallen. There was no way she would survive this, no way she could escape, but at least she knew Renegade would deactivate the glitch that had done it to her and her mother. She'd never seen his anger but she had seen his love. Now, as she was dragging herself across the floor, she realized everything she had missed over the time she had spent in Renegade's custody. The worry, fear, concern, and love. He had never mistreated her and had been exceedingly patient with her. He'd never threatened her, had never made a move toward her unless he was certain she welcomed it, even when he wanted to pull her into his arms so badly that his optics looked ready to burst.

As she made her way around the back of the couch, she continued to cry, dragging her body as it felt heavier and heavier. A piercing disappointment passed through her spark as she did not see the emergency beacon. The red light should have glowed faintly, making it possible to see it even under the couch. A sob tore from her frame as she stopped struggling to move forward and simply lay there on the floor, sinking into misery and admitting defeat.

She didn't know how long she lay there, listening to Hardcore beating Skyshot into scrap. It did not seem very long before the strikes ended and his heavy pedes were treading her way. The tears had stopped but her spark was hurting and she knew there was little chance of her survival this time. No one knew where she was, one of her biggest mistakes and a fatal one.

_Primus_, Quicksilver started to silently pray as the floor beneath her trembled with Hardcore's approach, _Please keep Duskwalker, Renegade and the others safe. Don't let them worry about me or feel sorry for me. This was all my stupid fault… I never should have left without telling Renegade my plan. He was always good to me and doesn't deserve the pain I'm making him go through_.

Hardcore's servos were there, gripping her other upper wing and tearing it free. A ragged scream tore from her and she shuttered her remaining optic against the pain. As he moved on to the next wing, something Aero had explained about the design of her wings popped into her memory and she gasped. There was a release for the wings to come free, should she ever get entangled in something or someone tried to use them against her. It would be painful, but far less painful than what was happening now.

A patchwork of pain criss-crossed her back as the wings released. Hardcore released a sound of shock as the one he had been working on popped free without force and sent him back a few paces. A snarl reached her audios as he threw the wing aside.

"_Aero_," Hardcore's voice was filled with hatred and condemnation, "I think I'll end his miserable existence next."

Quicksilver tried to sit up, to fight him and stop him from causing her friends anymore harm. Her movements were sluggish and barely had any effect on her current position. Hardcore had recovered from his surprise at the wings releasing of their own volition and was back, tearing at her armor and leaving deep gashes. The pain was excruciating and her systems began to respond by shutting down. Darkness was coming over her once more even as she felt him tear at her back panels, trying to get at her thrusters.

In a moment of clarity she realized that he always went after one thing. Or, rather one set of things, everything that made her a flyer. His words, all those hurtful things he had said over the course of her existence, had been directed at her being a 'better than all the rest' flyer. He hated her because of what she was, not because of who she was. Was it possible that life would have been different, had Tailspin given her the frame of a grounder?

As the darkness slowly enveloped her, an explosion rocked the residence. It felt as though someone were there, rocking her into recharge the way a creator was supposed to with their offspring. Then heavy treading pedes caused a tremor in the floor and Quicksilver felt Hardcore stand and move away. Renegade's pedes came into view of her single optic and she tried to move enough for him to see that she still functioned.

Her audios were unable to pick up the words that were exchanged and she faintly wondered if they had been damaged as well. But she could clearly feel the movement of the floor as Renegade faced off with Hardcore. For the first time in her existence, she prayed for the deactivation of another.

Gentle servos touched her and she startled, making a strangled noise from her vocodor and vents. The servos settled on her back and rubbed soothingly there.

Again time got away from her and she found that she was being lifted into strong arms, her frame being curled toward a massive dark green, almost black chest. Smoke filled the residence and debris was strewn about. The fight must have been devastating; no doubt the neighbors were outside, watching in curiosity.

"Ma…" Quicksilver tried to speak, her vocodor fighting her but he heard and stopped moving forward, his worried faceplate coming into her visual range as he leaned down to listen to what she had to say. He did not shush her, though he seemed desperate to get her out of there.

"Mama… sparked… okay?" Quicksilver could no longer string words together, it was too hard to think of a sentence. However, from the way his optics widened, he had understood her. A quick nod and he looked over at someone else, his mouth moving a mumble reaching her audios. She let her helm fall against his chestplating, sensing the spark deep within.

"You can repair her systems?" Renegade's voice was the first she heard as she came online suddenly. Pain surged through her frame and she began to shake uncontrollably as she gasped at it.

Beside her, movement made her look over, her vision skewed due to the lack of a right optic. A flash of red and the pain began to subside. Knockout had put something into her system to kill the pain. Either that or he had shut off her pain receptors.

"Yes," Knockout finally answered Renegade's question before his faceplate hovered into her view, "She should not be awake."

"Youngling," Renegade spoke and she moved her helm slightly, wincing at the stiffness, "You need rest."

Words would not come as she tried to move her right arm, panic rising as she realized it would not move. Then the memory flooded back and she gasped again, using her left arm to try and raise up. Renegade moved closer, setting a steadying servo to her back, trying to convince her to lay back down. But she didn't want to, she wanted to be closer to his spark again, the safest place she knew.

"Rene, she can't be moving, she'll damage herself further," Knockout's warning barely registered with Quicksilver as she tried to shift and reach Renegade's arms.

"Lay down, little one," Knockout ordered, pushing his way between her and Renegade. She cried out and tried to push him away.

"She wants Renegade," the voice was familiar but she couldn't place it, not right now, not in her current state of distress.

Knockout vented a harsh sigh and nodded, "Take her over there and lay with her. She's not going to settle down until you do."

Renegade moved forward and allowed her to lean against him, her optic stinging as she cried harder. The pain was beginning to return and all she wanted was to be closer to him. Renegade made the pain go away.

With a gentle movement, the big mech lifted her into his arms, lines of medical equipment following her. Knockout fussed and moved about as Renegade carried her over to a low-slung couch. He laid down with her on his chest, as he would one of the sparklings and allowed her to lay against him, curling up slightly. Knockout reattached the few lines that had come free and Quicksilver began to shake slightly again before she fell into recharge, a warmth that she had not felt before creeping over her.

"Renegade, you recharge too," the voice, the familiar one ordered, "You haven't recharged since you brought her back here."

"I will, Aero," Renegade promised and Quicksilver reopened her optic once, seeing a faceplate she had not seen in a very long time looking down at her, a disapproving glint in h is optics. She closed her optics again and went into recharge.


	51. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Aero stepped out into the bright mid-afternoon Alterian sunshine, his optics narrowed behind his visor as he looked out over the deceivingly quiet landscape. The long grasses of his meadow moved in a gentle wind that blew down from the mountains while animals in the jungle called out and scurried about. If not for his involvement with the fiasco at Hardcore and Skyshot's residence, he would think it was just another day.

Simply thinking about the nasty mech made Aero's temper rise and he found himself grabbing the edge of the residence door to steady himself. The mech was gone and Skyshot was in the medical center in the city while Quicksilver was back aboard the Nemesis in Renegade's care. It was time for him to move on, but there were a few things left to do.

Pushing away from the wall, he vented a sigh and looked down at the pad in his servo. The results from the tests he had performed on Windsplitter had completed and he was certain of what he had suspected. Now he simply had to tell her creator and give him the alternatives.

Stepping beyond the door, he listened as it swished shut, stopping when he heard laughter echoing up from the back field. Stepping around, but keeping himself hidden well enough that his sparkling would not be able to see him, Aero watched as Fusion darted between Solstice and Luminescence, giggling wildly. The two femmes took turns trying to catch her, purposely sweeping their servos too far from her to actually capture her. Both were smiling wildly and Luminescence looked to his hiding place and nodded her helm quickly. They would keep Fusion occupied while he made his 'getaway'.

With a smirk, he turned and moved back to the front of the residence. In the last few days, he had flown more than he had in several Alterian years. While the air felt good over his vents and across his armor, he still hated the speed at which he reached his destination. There was never enough time to think about things before he reached the object of his quandary.

Landing atop the Nemesis, Aero looked about at the gathered Eradicons. None of them paid him much attention. He had come and gone from the ship on several occasions and, as long as he stayed in the designated areas, he was left alone. This cycle he was heading for the residence that Renegade and his conglomerate of a family had taken aboard the warship.

Moving through the ship's interior, he ignored the curious looks from the bots he met along the way, gripping his pad tightly and maintaining a scowl on his faceplate. More than a few of the bots stepped aside, allowing him to pass. Aero had seen this behavior before while traversing the corridors with Renegade. The mech's sheer presence made others side step him, but Aero knew it was all about attitude. If they thought you were likely to rip them in half, then they wouldn't get in your way.

His journey to the residence went smoothly and he stood before the door, considering the panel. As he lifted a servo to tap the icon that would announce his arrival, stopping when he heard the approach of another bot behind him. Turning his helm to look over his shoulder plating, he watched as the mech approached, lowering his servo from the panel.

"Ah, you must be Aero," the mech's voice was oily and sneering. Turning so that he was facing the slender flyer fully, Aero watched him but did not speak. He knew Starscream well enough from the dossiers he had collected to be wary of him.

"Such a dedicated mech to enter the flagship of the Decepticons on a regular basis in order to visit and check up on his friends," Starscream said as he moved to the side and forced Aero to follow his movements. He did not want this mech behind him or out of his line of sight at any time.

"Tell me, are you really that dedicated or is there something else you are after?" Starscream asked, his red optics gazing into Aero's visor.

Crossing his arms over his chestplate, Aero planted his pedes and returned the glare. Starscream was slightly taller than him, forcing him to look up slightly but he did not allow to bother him. There was little doubt in Aero's processor that he could take the Decepticon Second in Command by surprise and disable him before he knew what had happened. Unfortunately, that would also alert Megatron as to who Aero truly was.

"I am simply here to discuss the results of Cascade's sparklings' tests with him. After I do that, I will be on my way," Aero growled, moving to the side slightly and tapping the icon to announce his arrival, watching Starscream out of the corner of his optics.

Starscream's optics widened and Aero shuttered his optics at his realization of just how he had put that. Venting a sigh, he turned and looked at the flyer, waiting.

"What do you mean sparklings? He only has one of those vermin," Starscream growled and Aero's optics snapped open at the use of the term 'vermin'.

"Windsplitter is a twin spark," Aero snapped as the door swept aside.

An audible gasp was emitted from whoever had opened it and Aero turned to look. Cascade stood there, a strange wheezing noise coming from his vents as he openly stared at Aero. Beside him was a very triumphant looking Windsplitter, though she also looked slightly confused.

"Twin… spark?" Cascade managed to speak and Aero lifted a brow ridge, waiting for the younger mech to either comprehend the words he had just spoken or to collapse backwards onto the decking behind him.

With a few more odd noises, Cascade seemed to believe the latter was the better choice. Aero watched as his optics flickered and he began to fall, reaching out only to pull Windsplitter away so she was not in his path. A vibration passed through the decking as Cascade hit it full force, laying prone in the doorway on his back.

"Is dad okay?" Windsplitter's question made Aero look over at her with a small smirk.

"He'll be fine," Aero spoke softly before picking her up and standing to his full height once more, "Is there anything else you'd like to ask me, _Commander_?"

For a moment Starscream said nothing as he stared down at Cascade's prone form. Then he snapped out of it and looked over at Aero with a scowl.

"Nothing of importance, _Aero_," Starscream snapped before straightening his backstrut, placing his servos behind his back, and walking away.

Aero watched him until he heard the slight gasp from inside the residence. He turned to find Dunestar standing over Cascade, looking up at Aero with silver optics filled with a mixture of concern and good humor.

"What happened?" Dunestar asked and he noticed the corner of her lipplates were quivering as she fought to keep from smiling.

"Dad heard I has a twin and passed out," Windsplitter answered with a small shrug and Dunestar could no longer contain her smile.

Aero knew there was a reason he liked the femme, "Take her and I'll drag him inside so the doors at least close."

Dunestar reached out and took Windsplitter from his arms as he stepped over the mech's legs and into the residence. With a huff of hot air, Aero bent down and gripped Cascade beneath the arms, dragging him back far enough for the doors to close. He then unceremoniously dropped his upper half back onto the decking.

"Windy has a twin?" Dunestar asked, barely checking to make sure Cascade was okay.

"Yes, she does," Aero stated with a slight growl of annoyance, "And not a single 'medical professional' figured it out."

"Most medics don't spend as much time with sparks as you have, Aero," Dunestar pointed out and Aero looked up at her, noticed the twinkle in her optic and huffed again.

"Regardless, the anomaly is actually her sister's spark, partially absorbed by her spark," Aero waved a negligent servo and moved to take a seat without being asked.

Dunestar followed him, sitting down opposite and placing Windsplitter on her lap.

"So I'm not crazy?" Windsplitter asked and Aero looked down at her.

"You were never crazy," Aero stated firmly, "Even if your sister's spark had been an anomaly and you were hearing voices, you would not have been crazy."

"Can you split them?" Dunestar asked after giving Windsplitter a beatific smile.

Aero found himself congratulating Renegade silently. If he had not been bonded when he met Dunestar, he would have been tempted to be a little nicer to her and try to entice her into a relationship with him. The femme was smart, easy-going, and a fighter. Her personality was simply icing on the proverbial cake.

"Yes, I can, though it will be a long and difficult process. I still have a protoform available, though it is much smaller than Windsplitter's. So her twin will actually appear to be the younger sister," Aero nodded as he spoke, considering the work ahead of him.

"I'm just glad you still had one available," Dunestar vented a small sigh, "I think it will do both of them a lot of good to be separated."

"Agreed," Aero nodded again, "It is the last of my traditional protoforms, I got lucky and found it mixed it in with the junk a dealer was selling as scrap. I had to perform a few repairs, but otherwise it is wholly and completely Cybertronian. She will not have to deal with the issues of an Alterian protoform the way Fuse does."

As he has continued speaking, he had lowered his voice. Aero knew Renegade would value his privacy, as well as that of his young ones, but he did not know if the residence had been soundproofed yet or not. The last thing he wanted the warlord to know about him was that he had a viable sparkling that had been created without the sparking of a femme. That would be a bad cycle for them all.

"Thank you for all your help," Dunestar smiled sadly as she looked down at Windsplitter. The sparkling was looking at him with rapt interest.

"You're welcome… I will check on Quicksilver and Renegade before I leave. I assume he is still with her in the medical bay," Aero stated, watching the sparkling while hearing a groan from Cascade's current position on the decking.

"Yes, he is. He's not leaving her side and Knockout says that he feels as though he is working with a dangerous predator in his medical bay," Dunestar spoke calmly though a little fear did flitter across her features.

"His parental programming is making him more aggressive toward those he doesn't trust around his offspring. He'll be fine with time and the medic will be fine as well, as long as he doesn't purposely injure Quicksilver," Aero stated firmly, watching as Cascade began to get to his pedes, rubbing his helm and looking confused.

"How is Skyshot?" Dunestar asked softly, her optics turned to Cascade as he joined them, plopping down beside her on the couch and leaning back.

"She will survive," Aero acknowledged. He had not been to see her since the fight. However, Luminescence had been to the medical center numerous times and filled him in on her friend's status.

"Silver said something about Skyshot's being sparked again… at least that's what Rene said it sounded like," Dunestar continued in a calm, even tone as she handed Windsplitter off to her creator.

"Yes, I heard her say it as well," Aero spoke with some reserve, glancing over at Cascade before moving forward, "Analong believes Skyshot imagined it all. That she was desperate for her sparkling back or a new one to take Silver's place. He remembered the conversation with her, vividly, about removing a new spark because of Hardcore's anger issues… he told her then that there was nothing to remove, that only her spark resided in her chamber."

"Primus," Dunestar vented heavily and ran a slender servo over her faceplate.

"It explains a lot that happened prior to your arrival here, I'm afraid," Aero said with a slight sigh before turning his attention back to Cascade, "Bring Windsplitter to my residence tomorrow morning and I will begin the procedure. You are… welcome to stay with us until it is completed."

"I feel very welcome," Cascade sneered as Aero frowned at him.

"I only extend the invitation because Lumia would rant at me if I didn't. I don't care where you stay as long as you stay out of my way," Aero snapped back, his voice back to its normal gruff state. He shoved off the couch and stood up, stretching his joints before tossing the pad with Windsplitter's test results to Cascade.

"What is this?" Cascade asked, looking at the pad in confusion.

"Your daughter's imaginary friend," Aero growled before turning and walking away, "Next time your daughter tells you something, listen to more than her words."

With this as his parting shot, Aero exited the residence, ignoring Cascade when he tried to call him back. He walked with purpose through the corridors, riding back up in the lift before getting off at the deck containing the medical bay. No one bothered him again, as he moved through the corridor silently. In fact, he did not see a single mech as he moved along.

Entering the medical bay, he squinted into the bare lighting, adjusting his visor's settings until he was able to see just as clearly here as he had inside the residence. Quicksilver's front berth was cleared of all medical supplies and the femme herself. He moved to the back and found her settled on a new berth, near the far corner. Renegade maintained his vigil over her, his green optics shuttered for the moment.

"I had to move her, Renegade was becoming agitated with so many bots walking past or even near her," Knockout commented as he approached Aero. The medic had become genial over the long hours Aero had assisted him. The feeling was not mutual.

"An intelligent decision from a 'Con for once, color me impressed," Aero responded sarcastically before continuing on his way, stopping when he reached Quicksilver's side. He perused the information displayed on the holo-screen behind her, glad to see that she was responding well to treatment.

"Aero," Renegade's deep voice drew his gaze to the side and his frown deepened.

"You are not recharging, again," Aero snarled, taking a scanner out of Knockout's servo without asking.

"You're welcome," Knockout muttered with a wave of the same servo.

Aero ignored the medic and began scanning Renegade's form, going as deep as the servo-held scanner could go. His optics narrowed as he noticed several inconsistencies and he turned back to Knockout.

"Do you still have that random couch out here?" Aero demanded and Knockout looked at him with a smirk.

"It's not so random when I was aware that Renegade would be here with a badly damaged youngling," Knockout responded before nodding, "Yes, I can have Dreadwing bring it over here."

Aero grunted and turned back to Renegade, staring down at him sternly, "You will recharge. I will force you into stasis if need be."

Renegade looked about to argue but reconsidered and nodded, "Very well."

"Rene, I know you are worried about the youngling. But Knockout seems to be an adequate medic," Aero stated, ignoring the snort and muttered words of Knockout, "She is safe now. You have made sure of it."

The big mech vented a heavy sigh and looked down at his servos contemplatively. Aero waited him out. If it had been Fusion, he knew he'd have torn the mech to shreds and anyone who dared to approach her afterwards if he didn't trust them completely. Which was very few bots. It was a feeling only another creator could possibly understand.

"I want the t-cog installed when you complete her repairs as well as an emergency beacon," Renegade stated and Aero turned so that Knockout was completely visible.

The medic, to his benefit, did not look startled when Renegade suddenly started speaking to him instead of Aero. Knockout turned and joined them, his gaze fixed on Renegade.

"She will protest when she is well enough to do so," Knockout pointed out, though he seemed uninterested in arguing.

"And she will be informed that it was a decision made for her safety," Renegade stated firmly, "I'm putting my pede down on this as her caregiver."

"Understood," Knockout canted his helm slightly and glanced over at the youngling before venting a small sigh, "As long as you are here to explain it to her."

"Unless Quicksilver has changed a great deal, I doubt she'll get violent over it or even argue very strongly," Aero stated before turning back to Renegade, "As soon as Dreadwing brings that couch over here, I want you to lie down. Knockout can put you into stasis if you argue with him. Dawn's spark needs rest and so do you."

Renegade lifted his servos in mock surrender and chuckled slightly though his optics still had a haunted look in them, "Yes sir."

Snorting, Aero turned from him and looked back to Quicksilver. Patches covered the vast majority of her frame. Her wings were gone, completely taken from her though four of the spots where they should have been looked clean and undamaged. He was glad he'd had the foresight to design them for easy removal in case an opponent focused on them. A patch had been fixed over the space where her left optic should have been, claw-like marks extending above the patch. Beneath her helm, her right shoulder ended in nothing. Knockout had removed what little had remained of her arm and tied off the reception cables and Energon lines, leaving the shoulder open. No doubt it was one of the first things he planned upon replacing. Aero would have to request the replacement arm so he could rearm the youngling.

"I must go and prepare my lab," Aero spoke to the empty air, looking over at Renegade. Green optics watched him steadily, never leaving his frame. Aero knew, should he make the wrong move toward the youngling, it would be his last. Not even his weapons systems could protect him from an assault of that magnitude.

"Cascade knows?" Renegade asked and Aero nodded his helm in confirmation.

"Good," Renegade grunted slightly.

"Knows what?" Knockout asked.

Aero looked over at him and smirked, "It's need to know and you don't need to know."

Turning to look at Renegade once more, his expression calm and serious again, Aero nodded in farewell, "Keep the youngling safe, Rene. Help her grow and mature into a strong, independent femme."

"I will," Renegade promised, standing as Dreadwing appeared with the couch firmly held in his servos, an Eradicon following him with the other end held in his servos, chatting away in a chipper fashion.

Aero watched for a short second before turning and walking away without another word. He exited the medical bay and made his way to the ship's highest level and onto the outer hull. There were a few more Eradicons up there than before, but otherwise it was still a relaxed sense. He did not know why the warship seemed to be in such a relaxed sense of habitation, nor did he care, as long as Megatron did not try anything stupid while he was visiting the planet.

The operation to split Windsplitter's spark from that of her sister took several Alterian days worth of work. By the time Aero emerged from his laboratory, he was exhausted. When he stepped into his residence and Cascade nearly jumped him, Aero lost it.

"Back off, now, if you know what is good for you!" Aero snarled, directly into the bronze and red mech's faceplate, "I am not in the mood for your antics right now."

"My antics?! Are my daughters all right?!" Cascade demanded, his optics wide with worry. Aero doubted the mech had recharged much since bringing Windsplitter to his residence for the operation. Luminescence had come down to check on Aero's progress off and on, but otherwise there had been no way of getting information to the worried mech.

Still, Aero had little sympathy for him, "Do you think I'd allow them to extinguish?"

At that, Cascade started to get angry. Aero watched as he balled his servos into fists and his arms started to shake. The younger mech did not want to do what was in his processor, not if he wanted to be a creator to his femlings.

"Enough you two," Luminescence's voice broke through the angry and Aero looked over at her, venting a sigh and rubbing his faceplate with his servos.

"Your little spark splitter is fine and so is Windsplitter," Aero stated, "They are resting right now. I'm going to send a lot of instructions with you for yourself, Renegade, Dunestar, and that pretty mech of a medic aboard that ship."

"Can I see them?" Cascade's servos were still balled into fists, but his tone had dropped to a normal level.

"Yes, simply don't wake them or jostle them. They are going to be sore for a while," Aero warned, watching as the mech barely heard him and ran for the laboratory door.

"You did a wonderful thing for him, my love," Luminescence came up to his side and slipped her slender arms around his waist as she spoke.

"I hope so," Aero responded with another vent, "According to Windsplitter, her sister is always angry. If it were not for the fact that I know Renegade is strong enough and patient enough to deal with this new sparkling, I would not have split them so early."

"Why not?" Luminescence asked, her gaze filled with worry.

"That kind of anger? It can be dangerous," Aero answered, leaning down and kissing her temple gently, "But Renegade can help her control herself."

Venting an exhausted sigh, Renegade moved to stand and stretch his joints out. He stood near Quicksilver's helm, her frame shivering slightly off and on. With little thought, he reached out and pulled a blanket from the couch he'd been forced to use as a berth and settled it over the small frame before him. With all the medical paraphernalia around the youngling, she seemed even smaller. His spark hurt looking at her, seeing the patches and breaks in her armor. The patch over the place where her left optic could not erase the memory of her Energon soaked faceplate as he had seen it the cycle he tore her mech creator apart.

"Renegade," Megatron's voice was deep and resonant. Renegade looked up, barely registering his shock at the Decepticon leader's presence.

He tried not to show that he did not trust him near the injured youngling. Checking that the blanket did not pull on any of the lines running to and into Quicksilver's frame, Renegade moved around the berth and joined the warlord.

With a small bow, his right servo on his chestplate over his spark, Renegade greeted Megatron respectfully, "My lord."

"Tell me, were you aware that your friend, Aero was the mech I was seeking?" Megatron's question did not surprise Renegade in the least. Aero had sent word that he and his family were leaving Altera on business and would not return for several Alterian months.

"No, I was not. To my knowledge Aero is a merchant who has worked with cyberbiology in the past," Renegade answered smoothly, watching as the warlord shifted his considerable weight to his other leg. The movement brought a wince of pain that flickered across his features as fast as it had appeared.

"It would seem he was not completely honest with you," Megatron said, his optics boring into Renegade's.

"So it would seem," Renegade acknowledged, barely moving his helm in a nod of agreement.

"Did he inform you that he was leaving this planet?" Megatron asked, shifting again. Renegade wondered just what Aero had done to keep those he did not invite away from his residence.

"Yes, he said he was taking his family off world for a few months due to work obligations," Renegade stated.

"I will find him again," Megatron stated with a low growl. If Renegade had not been so near, he never would have heard it, but the flash of sharp dentals was enough to warn whoever was nearby that this was not an idle threat. Renegade would have to send Aero a warning.

A groan rose from behind Renegade and he turned slightly to find that Quicksilver was shifting. She was coming out of stasis and clearly in pain.

"If you hear from him again Renegade," Megatron spoke, barely glancing up as Knockout walked past him to the youngling's side and Renegade turned back to him, "I expect you to inform me of any communications you receive from him."

Before Renegade could respond, Knockout touched his shoulder plating.

"Lord Megatron, my apologies, however I require Renegade's assistance before the youngling injures herself," Knockout interrupted. The urgency in his tone had Renegade turning, his brows lowered as he looked over to the youngling.

She was pulled at the lines, crying hard. Renegade turned to Megatron, receiving a small wave of his digits in dismissal. He did not wait for anything further as he turned and approached the youngling, lightly gripping her digging servos to stop her from tearing any more lines free.

"Youngling," Renegade's voice was gentle but firm as he pulled her closer to his chestplate, rubbing the small space on her back where there was no damage.

"It hurts," Quicksilver's voice barely came out of her vocodor as she started to make a choking noise in her vents.

"I know it hurts," Renegade assured her, looking over at Knockout and nodding. He hated having to have the medic pump her full of anything to stop the pain, but until they were certain all the damage had been found and repaired, the medic could not disconnect her pain receptors.

The moment the medicine was in her system, Quicksilver slumped forward, her faceplate pushed into his chest as she sobbed.

"Primus," Knockout muttered before turning and walking away. Renegade turned and watched him go, noticing that Megatron had left at some point.

A wave of relief passed through his spark. He tightened his grip on Quicksilver's shoulders and began to hum as he considered the best course of action to get Aero a communication to warn him of Megatron's displeasure and interest in finding him again. Slowly the youngling's sobs calmed and she began to relax further. Not until he was certain she was in recharge did Renegade lay her back down and pull the blanket across her form once more.

Quicksilver sat on the berth, her optic slightly unfocused as she stared at the drawing in her servos. It was not perfectly proportionate but the bots in the image were clear. Duskwalker's servo had been steady as she drew Renegade, Dunestar, Dawnstrider, herself, and Wildcharger. At the top, it had the words "to my big sister" written in neat Cybertronian script. Each time she looked at it, her spark would beat a little faster. Duskwalker considered her to be her sister. The feeling was mutual but she did not know how to show it.

A sharp pain pierced her side and Quicksilver vented, gasping for air to return into her vents as she set her left servo on the place that was painful. She clenched her dentals against the pain, not wanting to draw Knockout's attention, not wanting him to decide that she should stay in the medical bay longer. Already she had been there for months, missing her opportunity to see either Aero or her femme creator. Though, she had not spoken of Skyshot to any of the adults that had been near her over the course of her recovery. She knew that Renegade and Dunestar had to despise the purple femme. She doubted they would approve of her desire to see Skyshot again or to have a relationship of some kind with her.

As the pain ebbed away, Quicksilver sat up, pulling a little more air into her vents. Reaching down with her left servo, she picked up the drawing and carefully rolled it. It was no easy task with only one servo, but she managed it. The sound of Renegade's pedes on the medical bay's decking made her look up. He approached her with a gentle smile.

"Are you ready to go, youngling?" Renegade asked in a deep voice.

"Yes," Quicksilver smiled, hiding the pain that was still digging at her side and empty shoulder.

"Come along then," Renegade held out his servo, waiting for her to join him.

Gripping the vellum tightly, she slid off of the berth slowly. Renegade helped her by steadying her frame. As soon as she was standing on her own, he moved his servos away and turned to gather the things that had appeared in her little area. He folded the blanket and picked up the pads and chips, setting them in a small crate that had been set at the end of the berth. She watched, never relinquishing control of the picture from Duskwalker; Renegade never asked her to.

When he was finished collecting the odds and ends of her 'home away from home', Renegade set the crate on the berth's top and smiled at her, concern in his gaze.

"Is there any pain?" Renegade's question caught her off guard and she winced involuntarily.

She didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to stay in the medical bay any longer. When he reached out to her, to set his servo on her shoulder, she flinched and curl in on herself slightly. A small sound came from his vents as he slowly lowered the servo.

"It's all right, Knockout and I have agreed it is best if you complete your recovery in the residence, however you will have to let us know if you are in pain," Renegade spoke softly, "I do not have the resources Knockout does to discover your pain."

Quicksilver nodded, venting another sigh, "I am, slightly."

"Thank you," Renegade turned and beckoned to Knockout.

Quicksilver nodded and looked away, barely noticing when Knockout came up beside her and slipped a needle into the main Energon line that ran through her remaining arm and injected her with a pain killer. He smiled at her, patted her shoulder, and stepped away.

Renegade moved and she flinched again, but watched as he lifted the crate and tucked it beneath his right arm.

Before he told her to follow him, she moved closer, setting a shaking servo against his hip armor, the vellum scratching against his armor slightly. The crate was shifted to his left side to give her more room. Renegade gave her a gentle, supportive smile and nodded before indicating that they were leaving.

The corridors were empty. Not a single Eradicon could be seen. Quicksilver walked as close to Renegade as she could, keeping her digits in contact with his armor. Fear continued to rise in the back of her processor, sending prickles along her backstrut. She would turn her helm to the left to see if anyone was behind them, fearing what she may see. There was never anything there but deep shadows.

In the lift, she stayed close to Renegade, venting unsteadily as the walls felt too close for comfort. At one point, she scooted so close to Renegade that he looked down at her and set a calming, steady servo to her shoulderplating. Embarrassed, she moved back a little bit, but found herself returning to the same spot before the lift reached the deck that contained the residence.

As soon as the doors were open, she wanted to dash through them. However, she did not want to leave Renegade's side. He must have seen her urgency because he stepped forward and through the doors. Again the corridor was empty of all bots. Curiosity overshadowed some of her fear and she looked about, nearly losing the contact with his armor until she realized what she was doing.

"Rene?" Quicksilver knew her voice was too soft. The big mech most likely couldn't hear her.

"Yes, youngling?" Renegade asked and she looked up in surprise, "I'm not so old as to be deaf."

Embarrassed, she vented slightly before speaking again, "Where is everyone?"

"Lord Megatron has cleared the decks where the sparklings and yourself are likely to wander," Renegade stated, "The only mechs you will see are the ones that Dunestar and I trust impeccably."

Quicksilver was surprised that Megatron would be bothered with such niceties. Looking up at Renegade, she wondered if there wasn't more to it than that. However, she didn't want to ask. Instead she continued to walk beside him, focusing on the doors of the residence. A deep sense of relief and longing settled in her spark. It was a sensation she was unaccustomed to, it was the feeling of home.

"As you know, Windsplitter had two sparks in her chamber," Renegade started to speak and Quicksilver looked up, startled.

"Dunestar explained," Quicksilver said, watching him in curiosity.

Renegade nodded, "Sparksplitter is very angry."

"Sparksplitter?" this was the first time she had heard the new sparkling's designation. It sent chills through her spark.

A deep chuckle met the question, "Aero inadvertently named her when he told Cascade that his 'little spark splitter' was here."

Quicksilver nodded, still not caring for the designation. It sounded too dangerous for a sparkling.

"The reason I am warning you is that she often strikes out for no visible or obvious reason," Renegade continued. His serious tone drew her attention and she nodded.

"Is she… dangerous when she gets like that?" Quicksilver asked, looking down at the audacity of her question. She hadn't meant to voice it.

"So far, no," Renegade stated, "However she has only been in her shell for a few months. Both she and Windsplitter are still weak from the surgery."

Quicksilver did not comment, instead she focused on how much closer the door was, desperate to be inside and safe. She wanted to speed up and run to the door, entering that safe place. But she didn't want to leave Renegade's side either.

It took too long to reach the door, but when they did, Renegade tapped the panel to get inside. The moment the doors opened, they were assaulted by a high pitched scream that made Quicksilver jump and flee, hiding behind Renegade, her digits gripping his armor tightly as she squeezed her optic shut and vented harshly. The picture in her servo was getting crushed and she had to forcefully relax her servo to save it from being completely destroyed.

"Windsplitter!" Cascade scolded and Quicksilver shivered.

"But DAD!" Windsplitter's whine had not changed and Quicksilver began to relax.

As she stepped out from behind Renegade, he looked down at her and gave her a smile, setting his servo on her shoulder. She startled, but didn't move. Cascade walked past with Windsplitter in his arms, speaking to her in a low voice. He looked up and stopped at the sight of Quicksilver and her crumpled vellum holding onto Renegade like a frightened sparkling. She looked away from his faceplate and let go of Renegade, feeling foolish.

"Quicksilver!" Wildcharger's shout surprised her and she looked over at him. At the sound of her designation, the residence went quiet before everyone smiled and said hello. Renegade stopped the influx of sparklings with a raised servo and stern look.

"I know you're all excited to see Quicksilver, but she needs a chance to readjust, please let her in," Renegade spoke in the voice that warned there would be no arguing.

With a disappointed look, Wildcharger backed off and Duskwalker ran back to the couch. Sitting between the two couches on top of the table was a sparkling Quicksilver had never seen. As she moved to the couch where Dunestar sat, waiting on her, the sparkling watched her. Red optics followed her movements as the helm swiveled. Sparksplitter looked a great deal like Windsplitter, but their designs were not identical. She was smaller and her armor a lighter style in a blue green color.

"Quicksilver!" Duskwalker drew her attention, quivering with excitement. Quicksilver smiled at her and sat down on Dunestar's far side.

As soon as she was seated, Duskwalker looked at Renegade and, with a chuckle, he nodded at her.

"I'm glad you're home," Duskwalker said as she trotted over to her and dropped down between Quicksilver and Dunestar. Her yellow optics were drawn to the missing arm but Quicksilver drew it away by speaking.

"So am I," Quicksilver chuckled, smiling at the little femling and then up to Dunestar. A pang of guilt passed through her spark, but the smile Dunestar gave her made her feel better. She looked over at the others and stopped on Cascade.

"And to see everyone," Quicksilver said softly.

A giggle drew her attention and she had to catch Wildcharger. The mechling was talking so fast she couldn't understand him and her wounds flared to life at the hit from his body. Dunestar took him and set him on her lap with a stern look but that did not stem the flow of his words.

As the mechling continued to fill her in on everything that had happened since she had been in the medical bay, Quicksilver leaned against Dunestar's shoulder. Duskwalker climbed into her lap carefully and sat down, releasing a purr-like sound when Quicksilver set her remaining servo on her back. Dunestar wrapped an arm around her shoulders, stroking her left arm. Warmth crept into her spark and throughout her frame. It was a sense of belonging that she had never had before and she slowly relaxed.

She may not always feel so happy, but for now, she was happy to have that sense of peace.


End file.
